Bella's Suicide New Moon AU
by Fakin'it
Summary: What if Bella chose action over catatonia to deal w/her pain? What if she blew her brains out, but Jasper changed her anyway? Could venom reconstruct her brain? A newborn vamp with the blank slate mind of a newborn human? Sad at 1st, but HEA later.
1. Stop the Pain

What if Bella chose action over catatonia to deal with her pain from the breakup with Edward, like a 'normal' teenager? The Center for Disease Control reports that of all high school students, 60% consider suicide, 15% make a plan for committing suicide, while 9% actually attempt it. Breaking up with one's boyfriend or girlfriend is one of the major reasons for considering it. Having access to a gun greatly increases the teen's chance of successfully killing himself or herself. Suicide is the third leading cause of death for Americans ages 15-24. So it's actually a more likely response than becoming catatonic.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**Bella's Suicide**

**BPOV  
**

I felt his cold lips ghost across my forehead and opened my eyes, reaching for him instinctively to cling to him and never let go. My fingers touched only air, for in that split second it took for my brain to process what he was doing and send the command to my muscles to respond, he had disappeared without a sound. Not even a trembling leaf indicated his direction, and my eyes darted around frantically, hoping against hope to catch sight of him, just one glimpse to let me know which way to go to follow. My heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces as it slowly dawned on me that he really was gone. _He really left me. The whole family left me. My whole future abandoned me. Unloved. Unwanted. Unwilling. Unappreciated. Unnecessary._ A huge pain ripped through my chest, leaving me aching and hollow. I couldn't live with this pain. I would never be able to function. I wrapped my arms around my midriff, as if that would hold me together somehow. _Life . . . love . . . meaning . . . over._

There was nothing left to hold me here. Renee had Phil now – she no longer needed me to take care of her. That was his job now. Charlie loved me, but he had lived his whole life without me and would have been losing me after graduation anyway. He had good friends and a healthy support system. In fact, the whole town would support him through any difficult time, just as they had in the past. Angela was my only real human friend, and I had already distanced myself from her, knowing she couldn't be a part of the future I intended to have. _I lost everything. _

Carlisle and Esme had been more affectionate and parental toward me than my biological parents ever had. Emmett was the protective older brother I always wanted. Alice was the best friend I'd ever had, and I loved her as a sister. I didn't know Jasper very well, but I had a deep respect for him, and he had made me feel better about myself than anyone else ever had. Ever since he told me I was worth it, worth risking his life, his mate, his family for, I had felt connected to him. Frankly, I was in awe of him. I sincerely hoped he'd gotten the message that I had forgiven him and didn't blame him at all for what happened.

I had seen how he had resisted the bloodlust, how he had gone limp in Emmett's arms and allowed himself to be dragged away as his eyes swam with guilt, torment, and resolution. I could see how hard he was struggling to come back to himself. I also hadn't missed the thirst in everybody's eyes. I had seen the whole thing in slow motion, just like with the van accident – how Edward had panicked, how his eyes had turned black, how he had pushed me away from himself, how Jasper had already stopped breathing, how his eyes were still golden until Edward's turned black, how Edward had turned desperately toward Jasper as he pushed me away, how Edward had regained control just as Jasper lost it. I hadn't even felt the pain in my arm as I saw everyone's eyes turn solid black, saw Jasper flinch and snap, saw him lunge toward me, his eyes reflecting his inner turmoil, his sadness, helplessness, fear, and remorse. The promise in his eyes to minimize the damage, the knowledge he would bite and drink, but would be as gentle as possible about it, the certainty his family would stop him if he couldn't stop himself before he drained me, the full intention of instituting the change, the acknowledgment of my acceptance of this lifestyle and forgiveness for him being the one to initiate the change, which Edward had been foolishly denying me. It was all there. All shared between the two of us without words.

Now I desperately wished Emmett had been too slow to stop him, that Jasper had tried just a little bit harder to reach me. _But no, I must have been mistaken in what I saw. They all left without even saying goodbye. They didn't love me after all. It was all a fairy tale, but the Brother's Grimm kind that didn't have a happily ever after, unlike all the Disney versions. Curse Disney for giving us false expectations of Prince Charming. This was a tear jerker, like __Old Yeller __and __Where the Red Fern Grows__. This was a Shakespearean tragedy, where the heroine dies and everybody cries, and the hero rides off into the sunset to pursue his distractions without a backward glance._

_Why DID he bother to save me from that van anyway?_ For the first time since learning all his secrets, I contemplated this question. Suddenly, it hit me. _My blood. _If my blood had been spilled in the accident, he surely would have flown into a frenzy and done something far worse to expose the family, killing any innocents who got in his way or interfered in his goal of drinking from me. He had even admitted as much in the meadow. _That's why he really saved me - to avoid exposure. This whole time he's been pretending to keep me close, just to keep me from sharing my knowledge with anyone, and finally, he got tired of pretending. It's always been about avoiding exposure - our whole relationship. It all makes so much more sense now._

**'Promise you won't do anything stupid or reckless. For Charlie's sake . . .'**

_Of course! _I could finally see the true meaning behind his words. **'Don't do anything stupid or reckless – **_like reveal our secret to the world_. **'For Charlie's sake' – **_we'll kill him if we have to, to keep you quiet_.

_He was threatening me, afraid I would retaliate against him if he broke up with me, the way a normal girl would be tempted to do. It had all been a sham. His love, Alice's bonding, Emmett's protectiveness, Carlisle's and Esme's tender ministrations. Rose hadn't lied or pretended she liked me. _My respect for her increased tenfold._ What about Jasper? _Looking back on my memory of our brief time together, I wondered now if Jasper hadn't been trying to warn me last spring.

**'You are worrying about the wrong things' – **_Can't you see it's a sham? That you're a toy, a possession. That Edward is only playing with you. That he won't let James kill you, because he wants your blood for himself._** 'You are worth it' – **_Your blood belongs to Edward. Edward is happy playing with you, which makes the rest of us happy too. We are enjoying the excitement of fighting another coven. It eases the boredom of repetition._

If only my translator had been working before now, I could have saved myself so much heartache. _I should have known when he sucked out all the venom, rather than let me change. He got to taste my blood without getting in trouble for it, and he didn't have to keep me around forever. I should have seen the writing on the wall when he encouraged me to move to Jacksonville with my mom. I should have known he didn't want me way back then. He tried to get rid of me, but I wouldn't listen. So to shut me up, he agreed to stay, but only_ **'as long as it was best' – **_only until I can get away from you without risking exposure_.

**'It'll be as if I never existed.' **_What utter bullshit! As if I could ever forget him or the rest of the family. As if I don't have a cold, glittery scar on my wrist forever reminding me of what happened in the ballet studio. I can never forget. I will bear the pain of his, of their betrayal for the rest of my life. _The pain was so overwhelming I could barely breathe, barely think, barely move. I couldn't carry this burden, this pain, this shame any longer than absolutely necessary.

In that moment I knew what I had to do. I had to stop the pain. I picked myself up off the ground and stumbled back to the house. I let myself into the back door and was startled to see a note on the kitchen counter. I picked it up and was confused to see it was in my handwriting. _I didn't write a note! _It took my brain several times to make sense of the note. **'Dad, Edward and I went for a walk in the woods. Be back soon. Love, Bella'** _WTF? What was the purpose of this note?_ I knew Edward must have written it, since I obviously didn't. _But why? Why incriminate himself? Or maybe he didn't write it. Maybe one of the other Cullens wrote it. But which one? No, none of them would write it. It would cause nothing but problems for them. It clearly marks Edward as the last person to see me alive. _

My first instinct was to destroy the note, but the woman scorned inside of me finally made herself known. _Fine, let him face the interrogation. Let all of them face Charlie's wrath. It's the least they deserve. I won't reveal their secret, but I won't make their leaving easy either. Let them be discomforted for breaking my heart, killing my soul. Let them feel one iota of the pain they caused me and let them know my blood is on their hands forever._

I left the note on the counter and stumbled over to Charlie's gun safe. Charlie was so predictable, so constant, it was easy to figure out the combination to the safe. I opened it up and grabbed the Colt 45 and two bullets, just in case. I loaded the ammo into the chambers and closed the gun safe with steady fingers. I knew how to handle a gun. It was one of the things Charlie had insisted I know and had taught me himself. I was actually a pretty good shot, which was rather ironic, all things considered. I knew well that this gun would do the job thoroughly. I thought about just doing the deed now, but realized how devastating it would be for Charlie to find me here. _How will he be able to live here in this house if it is always haunted by the memory of my bloody body crumpled on the carpet? No, I owe Charlie more than that. I won't be _**_stupid or reckless _**_about my suicide. _**_For Charlie's sake_**_, I'll do it somewhere else, somewhere less traumatic for him._ My brain rapidly considered and rejected multiple options, before finally deciding on the perfect place, my final resting place, a place of peace and beauty.

I stomped clumsily out the front door, carefully locking it behind me. Why, I wasn't sure. For Charlie's sake, I supposed. I climbed back in my truck and drove off to the south, taking the road along the coast. I picked up the scenic bypass that traveled along the cliffs' edge and pulled up to my favorite scenic view. I had brought Edward to this spot before, wanting to share my special place with him as he had shared his meadow with me. We had watched the sunset here together on more than one occasion.

I pulled my notebook and pen out of my backpack, that Edward had so thoughtfully taken from me and left in my truck. _Had he known what I would do? Had he known I would come here and need the supplies to write my suicide notes? What am I thinking? Of course he knew. Alice would have told him. _

My insides felt cold, the ache numbing at the realization that Edward deliberately drove me to suicide, that Alice had seen it and encouraged it, that not a single member of my adopted vampire family cared in the slightest. I knew then I had made the right choice. _Death is the right choice for me._


	2. Letters

**AN:** Remember, Bella fully believed Edward, though we all know Edward was lying. This is what might have been if she allowed the pain to dictate her thoughts and actions instead of simply shutting down, feeling and thinking nothing.

**Chapter Two - Letters**

First, I wrote the note to Charlie:

**Dad, **

**Thanks for allowing me to stay with you these past months. They were the happiest of my life, despite the difficulties I always seemed to have. I apologize for leaving you in this way, but I know you existed for years just fine without me, and you would have lost me to college in a matter of months anyway, so I know you'll be just fine after I'm gone. I'm glad you have your friends to see you through. Tell Billy he was right, and I apologize for not heeding his warnings, for thinking I knew better than him, and for dismissing him as judgmental. I should have listened to him and saved myself all this heartache and pain. The Cullen family has up and left, deserting me after promising me a future with them, after claiming me as one of their own, after making me love and trust them above even my own flesh and blood. I begged to go with them, but I was rejected, cast aside, abandoned without a backward glance, as if I never mattered to them at all. The pain that consumes me now feels as if Edward reached inside my chest and ripped my heart out while it was still beating. I physically ache from this invisible gaping wound, feeling as if my chest is now empty. I can't breathe, can't think, can't feel anything but pain and betrayal. The one who convinced me he was my true love, my soul mate, my forever, tossed me away like yesterday's garbage, leaving me feeling worthless, unwanted, unloved, hopeless, helpless, lost and alone. I cannot bear this pain for a lifetime. I know this isn't what you want for me, but please know it is better this way. I could never love another, for he took my heart with him when he left. I have nothing left to give. Thank you for all the love you have given me over the years and all you have done for me. **

**All my love,**

**Bella**

Then I wrote a quick one to my mom:

**Dear Mom,**

**I'm sorry to let you down by taking the easy way out, but you have Phil. You don't need me to take care of you anymore. Be happy with Phil and lean on him. He is everything you need. Thank you for the good times you've given me, and I've always felt your love, even if our roles were somewhat reversed. Don't blame Charlie. This was all me.**

**With love,**

**Bella**

Next came the Cullens, all of them in one simple, or maybe not so simple letter:

_**Carlisle**_** – I loved you as a father. You always patched me up when I got hurt. I got used to being able to rely on you to keep calm in a crisis, to keep me safe from harm, and to repair the damage frequently done to my fragile body. You have always prided yourself on saving lives. Well, you have failed this time. I blame you as head of the family for the decision you made to abandon me, leaving me broken. How dare you make promises you never intended to keep? How dare you call me daughter then throw me away? How dare you let Edward and Alice play with my heart and then shatter it? What happened to 'Do ye no harm'? Isn't that part of your Hippocratic Oath? The one main rule of doctorhood? How could you condone the harm done to me? You have all killed me emotionally, left me an empty, aching shell. You betrayed me, betrayed my trust and faith in you. I always thought you were so kind and compassionate. I never saw this coming. I never expected this kind of treatment from you. I know only you had the power to make this decision for your family. Well, shame on you. Shame on you for pretending to love me, pretending to care about me. If you cared even the slightest, you would never have treated me this way. Your compassion is all a fraud, a mask, a part of your facade. Did I even know you at all? Was anything you ever said real or true? Or was it all a game to you?**

_**Esme**_** – I loved you as my mother. I adopted you as my own. You were the mother I always wished I could have had. Though I have always loved Renee, she never mothered me the way you did. You took care of me, cooked for me, talked to me, listened to me, advised me wisely, and held me when I needed it. I thought you really loved me. I thought you truly cared. Now I know it was all a lie. For what kind of mother abandons her child without a backward glance, a second thought, a single goodbye? What kind of mother throws away her youngest daughter, deserts her, moves away without a forwarding address, leaving her alone and unprotected, heartbroken, shattered? I was never your daughter, though I considered you my mother. No, you never returned the love I gave you unconditionally. You thought nothing of making promises you never intended to keep, of pretending to care, when really you were just indulging your children with their new pet, their shiny new toy. Once they got bored, the toy was tossed aside, broken and worthless, forgotten.**

_**Emmett**_** – I loved you as my big brother. You were the big brother I never knew I wanted, but was so glad to have. I loved you so much and eagerly looked forward to the times we spent together. You were my hero, my friend, my protector. I thought you were on my side. I thought I could count on you, yet you betrayed me. You walked away, left me behind, just like all the others. You threw me to the wolves, tossed me to the lions. You turned your back on me and left me to rot, broken and alone. You left me to die. Your love was a lie. I was only a source of entertainment, like the latest video game. Fun while it lasted and then easily forgotten.**

_**Alice**_** – I loved you as my sister, my best friend. I never had a sister or a best friend before I met you. I gave you anything you wanted. I did things I hated, just to make you happy. I sacrificed for you, loved you, accepted you, changed for you. Yet, it was all meaningless to you. I was nothing but a toy. I should have realized from you calling me Bella Barbie that I was just a living doll you could dress and give makeovers to until you got bored. You were forever pushing me outside my comfort zone, steamrolling over my protests and decisions, always having to have everything your way. And I let you do it, because I cared, because I wanted to make you happy. I was a fool. I know you have seen me here, seen me writing this, seen me pull the trigger, seen me bleed and die. You have seen how this will affect my parents, my peers, the entire community of Forks and La Push. Yet you have done nothing to stop it. You want me to die. You are tired of me and don't want me hanging around forever. Fine. I would have done anything for you. So I will do this now. I will die for you, like you want me to, so you never have to worry about me betraying your secrets or following you around like a starving puppy. My blood is on your hands, Alice. You knew what Edward would say to me, you knew what it would do to me, you knew how I would respond, you knew I would kill myself. You knew, and you chose not to stop it. That's how I know I've made the right choice. I would never bet against you, and you have apparently decided this is for the best. So be it.**

_**Rosalie**_** – You were the only one who showed me the real you. You were the only one who didn't pretend to like me, didn't pretend to care. You openly showed me I didn't matter, I wasn't important, I wasn't worthy of your family, I was only a temporary aberration. How many times have the others played this game with some foolish girl's heart? How many have your family left behind, heart broken, dreams shattered, unable to trust anyone ever again? How many have killed themselves over your family's treatment of them, over false hopes, false promises? Thank you, Rosalie, for telling the truth. You and Jasper are the only ones who didn't hurt me with your defection. You never promised me anything, never told me you loved me, never called me sister or even friend, never pretended to care about me at all. I wish I had heeded your warnings. I should have stayed away like you warned me. But I didn't listen. Now I am paying the price of my stubborn ignorance and blatant stupidity. **

_**Jasper**_** – I forgive you for your little slip at my party. I don't blame you at all. It was a completely natural reaction to the situation. I know you felt guilty, but truly the fault was not yours. No, the true guilt is Edward's. He provoked you, it was his extreme emotion that triggered your own. If he hadn't lost control, then you wouldn't have either. I saw what really happened that night. He directed his own **_**rage**_** at you, and you absorbed it. Your whole family only added to it. You absorbed everyone's **_**rage**_** in that room, took all of it into yourself, and only then did you crack. Jasper, **_**nobody**_** could take that much rage without attacking. The blame is not yours, it belongs to the entire family, as every single one of them contributed to the struggle, even Carlisle. I also want to thank you for trying to protect me, trying to warn me back in Phoenix. We were never close. I don't really know you at all. At least you never pretended to be my brother or my best friend. You never pretended to be happy to see me or want me around. It was obvious you were only tolerating my presence for Alice's sake, so you hold no blame for leaving when she did. It was obvious she was always your top priority. Like me, you bent over backward, sacrificing your personality, your own happiness, your very self to make her happy. I can never blame you for that, for your loyalty and selflessness. You are a good man, Jasper, under-appreciated and stronger than you think.**

_**Edward**_** – You were my life, my love, my future, my hope, my dream, my heart, my meaning, my reason to live, my happiness, my soul mate, my everything. I never could understand what you saw in me, plain, clumsy, pathetic me. I should have listened to my instincts. Somehow, I always knew you were too good to be true. I always knew you would one day realize I wasn't worthy of you. You broke your promises to me. You destroyed me. You shattered me into a million tiny pieces that can never be put back together. I can never forget you. You took my heart and my soul with you when you left, leaving me a bitter, aching, empty shell. I can never love another. Without you, there is no me, no life, no purpose, no feeling. I am dead already. A zombie. I died, there on the forest floor where you left me. All that is me, all that is Bella Swan, died. All that is left is pain, an empty, soulless monster, the walking dead. I cannot continue this existence without you. I will kill the soulless monster that I am now. I will end this pain forever. You did this to me.**

**You made me love you, just so you could have a distraction from your boredom. All your lies about not wanting to take my soul, not wanting me to be a monster, not wanting me to die, not wanting me to be damned to hell. All worthless. For you took my soul, you killed me, you made me into a monster, and my suicide will assure my place in hell. Now I know your lies were empty excuses given to avoid telling me you just didn't want me anymore. You didn't want me forever. You didn't love me the way I loved you. You didn't really want me at all. You were always pushing me away. I can't believe I was so dense, so delusional. I can't believe I never saw the truth. Well, you shall have your wish. **

**I know Alice shared her knowledge with you. You knew what would happen when you chose to treat me that way and you did it anyway. You knew I would kill myself, and you still broke me. You obviously wanted me to die. You wanted me to do your dirty work for you. To tie up all the loose ends so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore or worry about me telling your secrets. You win. You're right. I can't live with this pain you caused me. I will destroy myself, and you shall be forever free of me. My blood will be on your hands forever. You did this. This is all your fault. **

**You knew from the start you would never keep me. You knew from the very beginning you didn't want me for real, forever. Yet you led me on anyway. You made me fall in love with you. You separated me from my friends, from my family, until you consumed my every thought, my every desire. You made me dependent upon you and then you threw me away, like a broken toy, a used tissue, when I'd outlived my usefulness. You were right, and I was wrong. You are a monster, a murderer, for you have just murdered me. **

**Shame on you, Edward Cullen, for breaking a young girl's heart, for playing games with a naïve, innocent who gave you her whole heart, her unconditional love, her very soul, who would have done anything for you. Shame on you for using me as a distraction from the boredom of high school. Shame on you for betraying me without a second thought. For using me to sate yourself, for making me think I was wanted, when it was only your desire to satisfy your 'hunger' that made you keep me around. **

**Stick to your own kind, Cullen, and stop playing games with breakable young hearts. Stick with someone like Tanya, who knows the rules of your games and can keep up with the fickleness of your attention. I can only hope justice will someday be served. The universe owes me this much. Just remember, you reap what you sow. If you sow pain, you will eventually reap it tenfold.**

That was it. My letters were written. My time was up, my end was near. I left the letters on the seat of the truck, grabbed the gun, and stepped out onto the gravel. I slipped the truck key into the magnetic secret compartment Charlie had given me and left it for him to find. I climbed up on the guard rail, next to the road sign, and used it to stabilize my stance. I leaned forward and looked at the uneven rocks down below that had split off the cliff face and tumbled to the ground over time. I looked at the road sign that would soon be covered with my sticky gray matter and was glad Charlie would have his closure. Forensics would identify my brain cells on the sign, and Charlie would know I was dead before I ever hit the ground, that it was quick, that I didn't suffer. It would bring him some peace of mind I hoped.

I held the gun up to my temple, removed the safety, and pulled the trigger. I felt a searing pain sweep through my brain, as a giant roar deafened me. The kick of the gun sent me off balance, just as I knew it would, and I fell forward over the side of the cliff, plummeting silently toward the rocks. My vision faded out the whole way down and blacked out entirely just before I came into contact with the rocks and knew nothing more.

_No more pain for Bella Swan._

**AN:** Never fear, Jasper is here! *grin* Okay, this ends Bella's section. The next chapter starts Jasper's POV, beginning with just after the birthday party. So hang in there, please. The fun is just beginning . . .

**PS:** The disclaimer on chapter one counts for all future chapters as well. Thanks!


	3. Family Meeting

**Chapter Three - Family Meeting**

This picks up the night of Bella's party, letting you know what was going on with the Cullens in the time leading up to Edward's final confrontation with Bella and her subsequent suicide. It will then move past that point.

**Jasper POV **

I finally had regained control of my emotions and was ready to face the music. I had lunged at Bella Swan, my brother's mate, my wife's best friend, a cherished and respected member of my own family. Bella was truly special, and I had nearly killed her earlier. I had killed James to protect her. I hadn't killed another vampire since I left Maria. I had never wanted to be in that position again. Yet, I hadn't thought twice when I saw what the bastard had done to her in that ballet studio. I hadn't felt any qualms about ripping him to pieces and setting his ass on fire. I didn't have the slightest regret, guilt, or remorse about it either.

She was worth it, just like I told her all those months ago in that hotel room. She didn't know my past, but she accepted me unconditionally. She trusted me, more than my own wife did. She never once discouraged or disparaged me, never judged me or was disgusted by me. She didn't even fear me. In fact, on the whole, her emotions were far more positive toward me than Alice's had ever been.

Alice liked to control me, manipulate me, bend me to her will. She had taken away my self-confidence, my self-respect, gradually over time, undermining me so slowly but surely that I didn't even realize it was happening until the damage was already done, and I was in too deep to free myself. Alice and I really had nothing in common. The only reason we were together was because she had convinced me it was 'meant to be' according to her visions. Who was I to question fate?

Over the past few years though, as her manipulations have become worse, as I've lost more and more of myself to become the perfect Ken doll she wanted me to be, I've actually started to wonder if some of her 'visions' weren't products of her imagination just to get her way without resistance. Seeing the way she and Edward treated Bella had opened my eyes to the issues in my own relationship. Identifying their behavior toward her as wrong, and then realizing they used some of the exact same tactics on me, had shown me just how much of my 'self' I had sacrificed on the altar of Alice's happiness. Could I even recognize myself at all now?

I continued along with my inner rant as I ran back toward Forks. My phone suddenly rang, and I was happy for the interruption of my negative thoughts. I checked the Caller ID and saw it was Alice. No surprise there. She would have seen me on my way back and would likely want to meet me somewhere along the way for some comfort and a private hunt. I still loved her, of course, and would never be unfaithful to the woman who had given me hope and a reason to keep going when I was at the lowest point of my existence. I had been seriously considering suicide at the time and thus owed her my very existence. I felt guilty for my feelings of resentment toward her for her treatment of me. After all, never once had I stood up for myself against her and told her how I really felt, so it wasn't really fair of me to simply blame her for our problems. My avoidance of conflict had certainly played its part.

"Alice?" I answered.

"You need to come home immediately. We're having a family meeting."

"Sure thing, darlin'" I drawled. "Is everything okay? You sound a little tense."

"No, it's not okay. We're leaving Forks. All of us."

"What? Why?" I asked, surprised. "Did something happen?"

"_Yes_, Jasper! _You_ happened!," she snapped. "You ruined _everything_!"

"Excuse me?" I growled. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She snarled. "Whatever, Jasper, just forget it. What's done is done. Talking about it won't fix anything."

"No, I'm not going to take the blame this time," I declared. "This was all Edward's fault."

"Look, I can't talk to you right now, Jasper. I'm really mad and disappointed, and I'll say hurtful things that won't help anyone."

"WTF, Alice?"

"Good_bye_, Jasper." Then she hung up. She actually hung up on me. What the hell was going on that Alice, my Alice, would treat me that way? I didn't know, but I had every intention of finding out, I thought, picking up my pace.

It was one thing for her to beg, plead, whine, fuss, complain, promise, and seduce me to get her way, and another thing entirely for her to talk down to me and condemn me out of hand. I wasn't going to put up with that kind of treatment from the little lady. I may not have ever stood up for myself to her before, but there's a first time for everything. Unfortunately for her, she just crossed the line in the sand that summoned up my inner Major, and I wasn't going to fight him back this time. She was in for a surprise once I got her alone later. It was time for Alice to learn how female vampires were supposed to treat their mates, and the Major was just the one to teach her.

I returned to our Forks home in the early morning hours to find them all waiting on me in the dining room. The emotions in the room were haywire, and I did my best to push them away for the sake of my sanity. Edward glared at me, but I ignored him, blocking my thoughts from him. I didn't intend to take the fall this time, like I always had in the past.

"Thank you for joining us, son. You'll be pleased to know that Bella is fine and has already forgiven you for your actions," Carlisle informed me. Edward growled, but I turned to thank my father, for all intents and purposes.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I'm very glad to know she is okay, both physically and emotionally," I replied.

"She is not okay!" Edward snarled. "This is not OKAY! She nearly died tonight! That is NOT _okay_!" He was projecting his rage and hatred toward me, focusing the family's attention and disappointment in my direction. I narrowed my eyes at him, but before I began speaking in my own defense, I felt a large amount of guilt coming from Alice. I filed that away for later study, before jumping into the argument with my 'brother'.

"Don't even try to blame this on ME, _brother_!" I sneered. "This little accident was all YOU, and you know it!"

He grimaced. "Shut up, Jasper!" He sent me a warning through his emotions, not wanting to admit his weakness to the family. Well, I wasn't taking the fall this time. Knowing I was about to rat him out, he jumped into a subject guaranteed to distract the family. "We are too dangerous for Bella to be around. We are all going to leave, now, today. Her life is in danger every minute she is in our presence, and I'm not going to subject her to that anymore. She deserves a human life, with a husband she can grow old with and children of her own. It was wrong of me to bring her into this world, and I'm going to correct that mistake now. I want you all to begin packing up your most important belongings and head to Alaska as soon as possible. I'll stay back and tell Bella goodbye myself."

"Hell, no! I'm not going to just go off and abandon my little sister, especially not without telling her goodbye and giving her my contact information in case she needs me for something," Emmett instantly protested.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in a show of frustration. He opened his eyes and turned the intensity of his glare on Emmett. "Giving her contact information will defeat the whole purpose, Emmett! As long as she believes she has a future with us, she won't move on to a human future."

Emmett growled and shook his head. "That's stupid. She's part of our family and family sticks together. Besides, she's a danger magnet! What if something happens? What if she needs us and can't get in touch with us?"

Edward sighed and shook his head, looking away. "Fine, Emmett. Write her a goodbye letter, and I'll make sure she gets it, okay?"

Alice opened her mouth, and Edward turned on her growling. "Why didn't you see this, Alice? Your visions are supposed to be foolproof? You didn't see your husband trying to eat my mate?"

Alice's mouth snapped shut, and she hung her head in shame. I growled warningly at him, and he turned on me this time. "You have something to say, Jasper? You nearly killed an innocent child today, just because you were too weak to handle a paper cut!"

"Oh, hell no!" I snarled, standing up, fists clenched, ready to tell the family what really happened.

"Boys!" Esme shouted. "Enough! Jasper, sit down. Edward, you are overreacting and hurting your siblings is not going to help anything."

I carefully took my seat again, not wanting to disrespect my mother figure, who truly loved and accepted me the way only a mother can. Edward too hung his head and backed down.

Now that she had our attention, Esme took the floor. "I have no intention of disappearing into the night, if that's what you're suggesting, Edward. What kind of mother would I be to just walk away from my youngest daughter, the one who needs me the most? Do you really think I could live with myself if I behaved so callously, without regard for her feelings, wants, needs, and desires? You just need to relax, son, and take some time to think things through."

"I agree with Esme, son. Bella only has this one more year of school and then she would be going off to college anyway and leaving all her family and friends behind. It's a natural time of transition, and we can change her then. I'm sure we can keep her safe for the next ten months, Edward, until she is ready to become one of us," Carlisle remarked calmly, rubbing Esme's back soothingly.

"NO!" Edward shouted. "She is MY mate, and I'LL decide if she is changed or not. I don't want her to become one of us, and you promised you wouldn't go behind my back and change her anyway."

"Be realistic, son," Carlisle responded calmly, trying to be a voice of reason. "You know the laws as well as the rest of us. You've known since you saved her from Tyler's van. She only has two options and staying human isn't one of them. Our whole family would face the death sentence if we leave her behind with knowledge of our kind."

"Only if the Volturi find out," Edward insisted. "Who's going to tell them?"

"How about Victoria?" I suggested. "I still think she's going to be a problem. She was bonded to the one we killed, even if he didn't seem to give a damn about her. There were definite feelings on her side."

"Fine, I'll track her down myself and make sure she's not a threat to us or Bella. Happy?" Edward offered.

"Not really," I admitted. "You suck at tracking. It's like Emmett promising to be subtle and diplomatic."

"Funny," Edward sneered, frowning at me. "Why don't we both go and we'll see which one of us finds her first."

I pursed my lips. It wasn't a bad idea. I shrugged. "Maybe."

"Are you boys done with your pissing contest yet?" Rose demanded. Edward and I both rolled our eyes. "Good! There's no reason to leave Forks. What happened was unfortunate, but the human is still alive and in relatively good shape. She knew the dangers of spending time with us and accepted them when she chose to continue in a relationship with Edward and come over to our house. I don't agree with the choices she's made, but she is willing to keep our secret, even after seeing us at our worst, so I don't see why Edward needs to make such a big deal out of it. It's over and done, so get over it and move on already. I vote we stay right where we are."

"Me, too!" Emmett quickly agreed.

"Me, too!" Alice added eagerly.

"NO!" Edward roared before anyone else could agree. He could read their minds, and I could sense their emotions. He was fighting a losing battle. Everybody else wanted to stay.

I sat back with a smirk, waiting to see how he intended to talk his way out of this one.

**AN:** I think this would be a fairly realistic family meeting based upon the way everybody felt about Bella. Heads up to everyone - for the purposes of this story, I have slightly exaggerated the faults of Edward and Alice, while still trying to keep their basic characters the same. I have also brought in the characteristics of Jasper that are more consistent with someone strong enough to have been Major Whitlock - someone who was very different from a loafer wearing, preppy, high school student. Neither Alice nor Edward are evil in this story, simply emotionally immature, manipulative, controlling teenagers who think they know what's best for everyone else - just like Meyer wrote them, only more obviously so.


	4. Exposing Weaknesses

_"NO!" Edward roared before anyone else could agree. He could read their minds, and I could sense their emotions. He was fighting a losing battle. Everybody else wanted to stay. _

_I sat back with a smirk, waiting to see how he intended to talk his way out of this one._

**Chapter Four - Exposing Weaknesses**

He glared angrily at me, noticing my smug thoughts. He then turned his glare on Alice, deciding to start with her. That was a smart move on his part, for if he could get her on his side, he would win for sure. Together they made a formidable team not many could deny, what with him knowing all your weaknesses and internal arguments and her being able to see which arguments would work and which wouldn't.

"Alice," he hissed, communicating something with his eyes. I felt the malevolence in his emotions and leaned forward with a growl. Carlisle reached out and grabbed my shoulder to hold me back, not realizing the reason for my reaction. "You will not interfere, Alice," he continued to hiss. "You will not contact her. You will not oppose me. You will not look for her future any longer, understand Alice? Starting NOW, no more watching her future. If you try to interfere with MY mate, you will have to face the _consequences_."

Her eyes were wide, her emotions swamped with fear and dread. _What was he holding over her?_ I had no doubt he was blackmailing her somehow, that the words he was speaking held additional meaning to her.

"She _is_ your best friend, right Alice?" he continued, his emotions becoming triumphant as he realized she would no longer fight him. "Don't you want what's _best_ for her?"

Alice nodded reluctantly, her eyes shiny with venom tears. Her shoulders hung in defeat. Rose stared at her in confusion and concern, noticing the despair clinging to Alice's visage. "Yes," Alice replied sadly. "I want what is best for her. Have it your way, Edward. I won't oppose you, and I won't watch her future anymore."

All of us stared back and forth between the two of them, shocked at her easy defeat. It was very out of character for Alice. I was convinced in that moment he held something powerful over her that the rest of us didn't know. _What could she have done that was so bad she'd rather abandon her best friend, her sister, than have her family find out about it?_ I would discover it later, once the two of us were alone. I had ways of making people talk that the Cullens had never seen me use. It was actually quite easy with my gift. Given the right emotional cocktail, a person would rat out their own mother, much less confess to every sin, thought, and misdeed they'd ever committed.

Now that Alice was down for the count and wouldn't be offering any further objections, or exposing Edward's lies and manipulations, he moved on to Rose. Since she cared the least for Bella and was mostly angered by the inconvenience of moving, she was the easiest to win over to his side. I watched the master manipulator at work, playing on Rose's personal weaknesses and insecurities.

"It's about time to move anyway, Rose. What difference does a few months make in one direction or the other? Is it worth robbing Bella of her human potential? Don't you think she would be happier growing up and finding a human husband, who can give her all the things I can't - a stable home, children, gradual maturity, the poignancy of passing time, grandchildren, fading memories, growing old gracefully, a physical legacy to be passed down from generation to generation? Would you really stand by and support her loss of all of that, knowing you could have helped by simply walking away at the right time? Are you going to encourage the loss of all those potential lives that could grow from her body?" he asked, exposing Rose's deepest regrets and darkest desires for herself, the very source of her unhappiness with her existence.

Now it was Rose's eyes which were shiny, and I didn't miss the look of longing on Esme's face as well. Neither did Edward, of course, as it was all part of his plan to win over the family members one by one, until none could stand against him. Rose didn't respond, at least not verbally, but her response really wasn't needed. We could all see the fight was gone from Rose as she tucked her head in Emmett's chest, seeking solace and comfort in his embrace. Emmett gave Edward a dirty look for upsetting his mate, but Edward ignored it, choosing to move on to the next weakest link, Esme. He knew once he had the women on his side, the men would have no choice but to follow. He really was quite intelligent for an idiot hell bent on making the stupidest decision in his existence.

"Esme," Edward began, shaking his head as if he was disappointed with her. "I know you consider Bella your daughter, but truthfully, she already has a mother and a father who love her dearly. Would you rob them both of their only child? You know how you felt when your precious son died . . ." Carlisle hissed at him for reminding Esme of such a painful memory, but Edward continued on as if Carlisle didn't even exist, his entire focus on breaking down Esme's resistance. "Would you bring that pain onto Renee and Charlie? They would have to believe she was dead if we turned her. We would be stealing their only child from them, subjecting them to the same pain and depression you felt all those years ago. It still hurts, doesn't it, Esme? It still haunts you, I know. I hear it in your thoughts. That kind of pain never goes away, never gets better with time, does it? Yet you would deliberately cause that pain to another? Bella isn't dying. It isn't the same as when Carlisle saved the rest of us. She is perfectly healthy, with her whole life ahead of her, a life you want to cut short for your own selfish reasons. Will you steal their daughter away just so you can keep her for yourself? Steal away their only chance for grandchildren and great-grandchildren? She is their only hope for an enduring legacy. If she dies without having children, their names die with her, for she has no siblings to carry on the family name, to receive the family heirlooms, to pass on the family traditions. Will you steal their future happiness for yourself, when you have so little to gain, and they have so much to lose?"

Edward knew them all so well, had seen and stored away their weakness for the time when he could most use it for his own benefit. Esme began to sob into Carlisle chest, and it was clear she had lost that battle of wills. She would not stand in his way. She had no answers for his arguments, not even realizing how preposterous they truly were, for his arguments completely neglected Bella's opinion or choices in the matter of her own future. They were all based on a hypothetical future that Bella would never choose for herself anyway. I knew I wouldn't win as long as Edward was in his element. I was smart enough to hold my tongue now and point out the flaws in his logic later after he wasn't there to weave his magic spell and cloud their reasoning skills anymore. He would leave soon enough and then wiser heads would prevail. I wisely kept these thoughts well hidden from the smarmy mind reader who believed he had this whole family wrapped around his little finger.

Edward then focused his attention on Carlisle. I saw Carlisle tense and felt his dread when Edward's gaze fell upon him. He drew upon his inner strength, determined to stand strong against Edward's manipulation, knowing in his heart it was wrong to leave a member of the family behind when they left and that it would also mean his whole family's death if they broke the Volturi's law. As much as he loved Bella Swan, he couldn't condemn his entire family by allowing her to stay human, especially when she had practically begged him to change her. He had resisted, deferring to Edward, but still fully expecting Edward to come around by graduation.

"Carlisle, dear father," Edward began, playing on Carlisle's emotional attachment to his first born. "I know I haven't always done what I should, haven't always brought joy to your heart or made you proud of me." Carlisle attempted to protest and brush away these sentiments, but Edward simply talked over top of him. I rolled my eyes. His tactics were so blatantly obvious, yet no less effective for being so. "Yet, have I ever once complained when asked to move? Have I ever objected, whined, or fought against the decision, no matter how awkward or inconvenient it might be? When Esme joined our family, then Rosalie, then Emmett, and finally Alice and Jasper, didn't I move at a moment's notice? Didn't I adjust no matter what was thrown at me, even coming home to find all of my things in the garage and no room of my own in my own house? When Esme slipped, and Emmett, and Jasper, didn't I help cover up the evidence, pack up our household, and find a new place for us? Didn't I help settle us into the new town, school, house, and hospital right away, each and every time? Have I ever asked the family to move? Have I ever insisted on a particular place or time? What have I ever asked of you, of the family, Father? Can you not move for my sake, just this one time, in honor of all the times I've moved on behalf of other family members without question or discord? Is it really asking too much for you to listen to me and do what I want, just this once? If you believed this is what your mate needed and deserved, wouldn't you do it for her? Don't I have the right to do what is best for my mate without the rest of you second guessing me? If I am old enough to have a mate, then surely I am old enough to make the decisions regarding her wellbeing."

Carlisle was at a loss to refute his arguments, his sense of fairness being played upon by his golden child. I could feel him doubting himself, questioning his right to make decisions on Edward's behalf. He wouldn't dare tell Emmett he couldn't go off for a few months alone with Rose, nor tell me I couldn't go visit Peter and Charlotte without Alice. In his fear of suffocating his son, of treating him unfairly compared to his other two sons, he fell neatly into Edward's trap. It was amazing how smart that idiot was when he wasn't busy being stupid and ruining his own life, trying to take the rest of us down with him.

I noticed he bypassed me and decided to go straight to Emmett, having worn down Carlisle's defenses in a dismayingly short period of time. I realized Edward didn't think he needed to get my vote on his side. He was confident the family would interfere to prevent me from standing in his way. He didn't consider me a serious threat to his plan. That was fine with me. It would only make it that much easier for me to defeat him as long as he continued to grossly underestimate me.

"Emmett," Edward began, only to be stopped by Emmett's snarl.

"I can tell I'm outvoted, Edward. I want to go down on record as saying this is a huge mistake, and we're all going to regret it dearly. It's one of the stupidest decisions Emoward could ever possibly make, and I am one hundred percent against it. Bella loves Edward, but she also loves the rest of us, and she is going to be devastated by our defection. I, for one, refuse to leave without a word, as I said before, and I don't think you'll last more than a week or two away from her before you'll come running back with your tail tucked between your legs. But maybe that is what you need to get it through your thick skull that leaving her human isn't an option. Maybe a week or two away from your mate will teach you that you can't live without her, that she's the most important thing in your world, that there is no you without her beside you. So, fine. We leave. But I don't think any of us are going to be surprised when you come crawling back to her, begging her to take your sorry ass back. So do yourself a favor, Eddie boy, and don't burn any bridges when it come to her, or it may just become impossible to find your way back."

**AN:** What do you think of smooth talking Edward, hmmm? Knows just how to play on their insecurities, doesn't he?


	5. Placating Falsehoods

Chapter Five - Placating Falsehoods

Edward leaned back in his chair, holding up his arms in front of him in a gesture of submission. Only I could tell it was completely false. He was smug and triumphant, feeling victorious, and was faking this show of compromise and complacency.

"Of course, Emmett. I realize you're right. All of you should write your goodbye letters, and I promise I will deliver them into her hands personally when I tell her goodbye myself. I am going to gradually withdraw over the next two or three days to give her time to accept the inevitability. I will give you her letters the day before I go and give her the opportunity to respond to them. I'll bring any letters she writes to you with me when I join you in Alaska. I appreciate your understanding and support, family. Perhaps you are all right, and we are meant to be together, but I must give her this last opportunity to have a human life, or I'll never be able to live with myself. What if she regrets her decision after her change? What if she misses the opportunity to be a mother as Rose and Esme do? I cannot in good conscience change her without giving her one more opportunity to change her mind, to remember the good things about being human without the glamour of our beauty, gifts, wealth, and immortality to distract her. As long as we are around her, she only sees the part she wants to see. We unconsciously draw her in with our very natures. She is always talking about how we 'dazzle' humans, even unintentionally. How can she be expected to make an unbiased choice when everything about us distracts her from the truth of our predatory existence? Our looks, our voices, our smells, all of it lulls her into a false sense of security. We need to remove ourselves from the picture, at least for a little while, and give her the opportunity to really realize what she stands to lose by becoming one of us. She has isolated herself until our family members are virtually her only friends, her only companions. How can she be expected to even consider the human world and human life when she doesn't spend any time with other humans, exploring human pursuits and pastimes? We are corrupting her decision making process simply by virtue of consuming her time and energy. Yes, we enjoy her company and she enjoys ours, but how can she even compare human companionship to ours when we give her no time to pursue it? And, it's not as if we can just tell her to have Human Night once a week, like a Girls Night Out. You all know how stubborn she is. If we are here, she will resist, because she _wants_ to spend all her time with us. She refuses to make time for her human friends and human experiences, because she naturally prefers to be with us. If we don't force her to at least try it, she won't choose to do it on her own. It is our responsibility to make sure she truly understands the choice she is making before she makes it. Once she is changed, it'll be too late, there's no going back at that point. Can't you see? Don't you understand? I have to know she tried being human and truly rejected it, knowing fully and completely the sacrifices she's making, before I can accept her decision to become a vampire. The choice is too important to make blindly."

While much of his speech contained valuable arguments and insight, I knew by his feelings how much of it was a lie, a deception. It was very convincing, laying to rest all the fears, doubts, and concerns of the rest of the family. They all agreed with the sentiments he expressed and were content to give Bella a little time to think carefully over her choices. They all believed she would still choose them in the end, so there was no harm in giving her a few weeks, perhaps even a month or two, without their distracting presence to allow her to be certain of her feelings. If this is what Edward needed to get over his odd reluctance to change her, then they were all willing to give him this time. They would communicate their feelings, hopes, and dreams to Isabella in their letters to her, presenting the pros and cons of both existences, so she could make an informed decision. Knowing the choice was hers would no doubt prevent future regret and resentment over the realities of vampire existence. It was a good plan.

At least, it would have been a good plan if Edward had been telling the truth. I looked to Alice, but the hope and understanding in her emotions showed me she was unaware of Edward's deception. This was because she was sticking to her agreement not to look into Bella's future. If she had, she'd know that Edward had no intention of passing on the letters written by the family. He also had no intention of giving letters to the family written by Bella. I wasn't sure what lies he would tell when he returned as to why he had no letters to give, or if he would forge some replies himself in response to whatever they wrote in their letters, but I was sure he would devise some plan to keep the truth hidden from the rest of them. They wouldn't know that Edward was determined to stick with his original plan of no contact, no word, no goodbye from the family. I knew more than anyone else how much Bella loved all of us. Leaving her without a word would be a betrayal, an abandonment, that would destroy her.

Bella loved Edward very much, but she was strong enough to lose him, if he was the only one to go. As long as she had the rest of us, she would survive and learn to live without him. She would learn to love again, because she was still human and unable to form a true soul mate bond while in human form. It would be quite another story if he left after she was changed, but until then, she could still recover. Edward often referred to her as his mate, but the truth was that it was impossible for a human to form a soul mate bond with a vampire. Until she was also a vampire, she was only potentially his mate. Edward loved her, certainly, and she definitely loved him, but she was not irrevocably tied to him yet. This wasn't usually a problem, because most vampires were smart enough to turn their mates very shortly after making the connection with them.  
Bella was Edward's hope for a mate, likely his one and only chance at happiness, and if he turned her now, the love she had for him would grow and blossom, forming the soul mate bond as soon as their eyes meet once she's a vampire. Unfortunately for Edward, vampires hardly ever change, so now that his soul has formed into the right shape to unite with hers, like two puzzle pieces that fit together perfectly, he will probably never be able to bond with another. I'm fairly confident he doesn't truly understand what he is doing. I don't think he really understands the whole mating process. I think he believes he might have a second chance if he can't manage to endure the suffering of being away from his mate, now that his soul has adjusted to join with hers.  
The problem with that theory is that unlike vampires, humans can and do change quite frequently. Every day he waits without initiating the change, he runs the risk of her outgrowing him. Humans don't have forever to search for their other halves, so they are designed to be able to fit with more than one person. Their souls are much more malleable than our own. If we all turn our backs on her and leave without a word, the pain this will cause her will change her irrevocably, will alter the design of her soul, changing the shape of it in an attempt to heal the damage of our betrayal. The connection and bonds she and Edward have already formed over the past months will be severed, and the new Bella's soul may no longer be able to join with Edward's. The scar tissue will alter the shape of her puzzle piece, quite possibly leading her to find an entirely new mate. If that happens, Edward will be stuck pining for the matching piece of his soul that no longer exists and may never exist in anyone else.  
Edward knew that humans were capable of forming mating bonds with more than one potential mate, knew their souls could change shape to match with different potential mates, which was the reason he believed he was right to be planning this abandonment, even knowing how much it would hurt her. He wants her to move on, to change, to find someone else, rather than go ahead and make her into a vampire. Personally, this makes me wonder how much he even loves her or understands the meaning of love for him to be making the choices he is. Were Carlisle and Esme right to be concerned he was changed too young? Is he too emotionally immature to develop deep romantic love? Is he only capable of the infatuation most teenagers mistake for long lasting and abiding love?  
He claimed to be doing this because it was the best for Bella, but truly it was because he was running scared. I could tell because of his emotions, especially in relation to various conversations we had. He was a coward who was sure Bella would regret joining him in this life. He loved her humanity and fragility and couldn't stand the thought of her becoming a monster. I wondered if he was afraid he wouldn't respect her or want her anymore if she was cold, hard, invincible, and addicted to blood. After all, he'd never been attracted to a vampire before, though admittedly, he'd never been attracted to another human before Bella either. I knew I would do everything in my power to undermine and sabotage his plans, for both Bella's sake and the family's sake. I did love the girl, as a member of my family at least, and I wouldn't be cruel enough to allow her to suffer the amount of pain and devastation Edward was planning.  
For beyond not passing on the letters from the family, Edward had no intention of ever returning to Bella. His comforting plan of a few weeks to herself to think things over was a complete fabrication to placate the family long enough to get them out of the way so he could enact his true plan. He intended a permanent separation, for Bella to never become part of the Cullen family. He wanted to force the human life on her, not for a short time, but forever. He had no desire to ever change her or allow anyone else to change her. He considered us all monsters and couldn't even imagine why Bella could possibly want to become a monster too. He didn't want to 'damn' her to our existence. He would rather see her die, albeit of old age in his imagination.  
I wasn't nearly as sanguine in my beliefs. I doubted she would survive long without us, considering the number of times she was in life threatening situations in the short time we'd known her. She would have been dead many times without our direct intervention. He was being totally irrational, but the level of determination in his emotions made it clear talking to him would be a wasted effort. He had no desire to listen to reason and was convinced he was making the right choice, despite all the evidence to the contrary. That was okay, I had time to work a little manipulative magic of my own as soon as he was out of the way.  
I hid my smirk as he announced it was time for school and insisted Alice should stay home and begin packing. I ignored him as he made a few final comments to each of us and headed out to his Volvo to begin the process of 'letting Bella down gently'. I was glad Alice was staying home today. She and I had a little unfinished business. My Major persona rose to the forefront, and I allowed him to take the dominant role in our brain. He had a lot of skill and experience in both interrogation and putting others in their places.  
I was determined to find out what game Alice was playing - why she was blaming me for 'ruining everything', what exactly she had expected to happen last night considering the steps she had taken and the guilt she had felt, and what Edward knew about her that she was afraid for the rest of us to discover. The little girl was going to spill her guts for me as soon as I got her far enough away that nobody else in the family would overhear her delivering up all her secrets and plans for my delectation. She was also going to find out just how much the Major hated taking orders and why female vampires were all submissive to their mates out in the real vampire world. No more shopping sprees, designer clothes, and prissy accents for this Texan soldier. I was going to be the man my human mama proudly raised me to be and if Alice didn't like it, she could suck my dick and kiss my ass, like a good little mate should.  
Charlotte may give Peter a run for his money, and he would do anything for his little woman, but she knew better than to cross the line with him. Not all her bites came from the wars. Quite a few came from learning her place. Male vampires were stronger than the females for a reason, and Alice was about to get her first lesson in mating etiquette.

**AN: **No doubt a few of you will be offended by the "like a good little mate should" comment. Don't be too upset with Jasper. After all, he's been kissing up to Alice for the past fifty years, letting her dictate every aspect of his life, and he's finally reached his breaking point. Time for Major Whitlock to reclaim himself and stop being Alice's whipping boy and Ken doll.**  
**


	6. Major Shock

**Chapter Six - Major Shock**

After Edward left, I tasted the emotional climate of the remaining family members. There was so much anger, grief, and disappointment pouring from them that I didn't even want to be around them. The only one who stood out was Rosalie. She was feeling justified and strangely grimly satisfied. She approved of the decision Edward had made, which was odd, because I knew how much she didn't want to move away from Forks. I knew she didn't like having Bella around all the time, but I thought it was because she was jealous of her relationship with all of us and didn't like sharing the spotlight, as well as the threat of exposure Bella represented. Despite all her misgivings, she did care about Bella, though she fought those feelings as hard as she could. It was the main reason why she and Emmett had gone to Africa over the summer, so she wouldn't keep getting more and more attached to the human.

However, Bella's continued humanity was against vampire law and if the Volturi discovered we had ignored the law, we could all be put to death. Leaving her behind with not only knowledge, but likely a grudge to bear after being dumped and abandoned, would only worsen our sentence if discovered. Forget simply being torn apart and burned to ash. No, for such a crime, willingly and knowingly executed, we would all be tortured mercilessly before finally being granted the relief of death. As a result, I couldn't understand how Rosalie could be happy with this turn of events, with Edward's illegal, immoral, and delusional plan. Perhaps she was intending to take matters into her own hands like I was? I'd have to talk with her and the others while Edward was away, but first, I needed to deal with a certain deceptive female.

"Alice, come for a run with me. You and I need to talk," I requested politely, my voice calm and even. There was no need to advertise my anger or suspicion to the rest of the family.

Alice scowled and me and huffed, placing her hands on her hips and glaring. "I need to start packing now, Jasper. We can talk later. You need to start boxing up your things."

I raised my eyebrows at her blatant dismissal and disrespect in front of the others. That was completely unacceptable behavior of any female mate. I doubted even Rosalie would diss Emmett like that in front of witnesses, and she clearly wore the pants in that relationship. "Let me rephrase. Come with me now, Alice," I ordered, the authority resonating in my voice.

She snarled, "Fine. Let's go."

She raced out of the house, not waiting for me, and expecting me to trail behind her like a little puppy, begging for affection and a treat. I smirked to myself. I'd follow her for now, but as soon as we were out of earshot, she was going to get a wake-up call. Everyone avoided looking in my direction as I headed out the door after my wife. I could feel discomfort from all of them at the way Alice treated me. I had always ignored their feelings before, but now they just added fuel to my fire.

Several miles into the forest, I gave free reign to the Major and took a backseat to watch him take action. _It's good to be free again_, the Major purred in our mind. _You should have let me set her straight decades ago, instead of turning into this weak little pussy who can't even dress himself. I never thought you'd let yourself become so whipped. Didn't you learn anything from the way Maria treated you? Alice is just as bad, using you for her own purposes, hiding things from you, telling you what to do, and only fucking you when she wants to give you a reward for 'good behavior'. _I gave a mental shrug. He was right. I had let myself become another woman's puppet, though I hadn't had to kill or torture anybody for it. Well, other than myself, that is.

Acting purely on instinct, the Major pounced on Alice, knocking her to the ground. She was shocked and stared at me with eyes and mouth wide open. "Jazz? What the hell? Why, how did you do that?"

I growled at her, venom dripping from my canines. "That's Major to you, girlie! I'm not putting up with your bullshit any longer! You _will_ treat me with the respect I deserve!"

Her mouth opened and closed a few times before she shook off her fear and growled up at me from where I had her pinned on the ground. "Jasper! What the hell is wrong with you? How dare you treat me like this?"

Her offense was palpable. I snarled and demanded, "Now, why don't you start by telling me why you're feeling so guilty, hmmm?"

Her guilt built again inside her, before she tried to toss it aside. She turned her head so she wouldn't have to look at me and whispered, "I don't know."

"Bullshit," I disagreed, watching her indifferently. "I can keep holdin' ya here all day, girlie."

Never once in all our decades together had I raised a hand against her or protested anything she had done to me, so this was quite a shock for her.

"Jazz, please! Why are you doing this?" she begged.

My eyebrows drew together in anger. "Because my _wife_ is lying to me and keeping secrets from me. You are feeling things you shouldn't be and are being blackmailed by our brother about something. I want answers, and I _will_ get them, one way or another."

I sent her my 'truth serum' emotional cocktail, designed specifically to make anyone spill their deepest, darkest secrets. It included feelings of needing to confide, trust, obedience, truthfulness, and a few others. I'd never met a vampire yet who could resist and refuse to tell me anything and everything I wanted to know. "Why are you feeling so guilty, Alice?"

I could see the internal struggle in her eyes, but she eventually gave in, speaking as if the information was being dragged out of her without her permission. I smirked, as that was essentially the case indeed.

"I knew she would get a paper cut. I saw it in a vision of the party," she admitted.

"What?" I roared, and then realized we were all fools that none of us had considered that yet. Of course, now it made perfect sense. Getting a paper cut didn't involve making a decision anymore than the weather did. It was a physical response to a given stimuli. The moment Alice made the decision to wrap the present, she would have seen the outcome. If not then, then certainly the moment she made the decision to hand the wrapped gift to Bella. That would have given her plenty of time to act to prevent the cut from occurring. "Why? Why did you allow it to happen?" I demanded, feeling betrayed.

"You weren't supposed to attack, Jasper! You ruined it!" she sobbed. "It was supposed to be Edward. She got the cut, and Edward lost control and bit her. We pulled him off of her and dragged him out of the house. By the time he regained control of his mental faculties, Bella had already begun the change, and since he bit her neck, the venom had already reached her heart and it was too late to stop it. She was supposed to be changed, just like she wanted! Not injured and then abandoned! Why did you attack her?"

I scowled. "Well, if you had just let me hunt like I wanted, I wouldn't have lost control. I warned you I needed to be full to be safe around Bella with all of you there, didn't I? Tell me, Alice. In your vision, were my eyes bright gold or the same color they were last night?"

Her eyes rolled up into her head as she checked the two images against one another. She gasped, and I felt her shock and recognition. "Bright gold," she whispered, though her emotional state told me she hadn't grasped the true significance of that yet.

I growled. "You've been blaming me, but it's _your_ fault. If you hadn't stopped me from hunting, hadn't insisted on having my help all day, I would have been full, and your vision would have occurred the way you expected. However, because you left me partially thirsty, I wasn't able to fight off all the bloodlust when the time came and lost control of myself. It's _your_ fault the vision didn't come true. It was _your_ decision that changed the future. _You_ ruined everything, not me."

I felt the shame fill her as she realized the truth. "I'm sorry, Jasper. I shouldn't have blamed you." I smiled, she was learning. I started to comment, but stopped as her eyes glazed over into another vision. I waited patiently for her to come out of it, and then questioned her as to what she'd seen. "Edward isn't going to stay the night with Bella tonight. He'll be packing up his room instead. She's working this afternoon after school as well, so he'll be coming home to check on our progress to make sure we're all ready to go."

I frowned. I still wanted to talk to the family without Edward's presence, before anybody left. Knowing Rose and Emmett, as soon as Edward came back they'd leave, trying to get away from him, so there wouldn't be another chance if we didn't go back now.

"We need to head back to the house," I announced, stepping away from Alice to allow her to get to her feet. "I'll find out more of your secrets later. That's both a threat and a promise."

Alice hung her head and nodded, not daring to look in my direction. Turning my back on her, I ran back to the house, hearing her footsteps as she followed shortly behind me.

**AN:** Anyone surprised by Alice's choices? Seems pretty in character to me - hiding a vision and trying to control the outcome of the future to be the one she deems best, making all the decisions and manipulating everybody else's actions, without consulting with anyone or considering how the others might feel about it. Not evil, just immature and misguided - like Eddie boy. Both seem to have a God complex, in which they believe they know what is best for others, better than anyone else, including the people whose lives are being affected by their choices and decisions. They've been right often enough to develop a cockiness about it and receive too much trust, deference, and responsibility for their actual maturity level. Carlisle treats them like adults and equals, not realizing their emotional immaturity and sheltered lifestyle leads them to make irrational choices and decisions that are based on their emotional reaction to the situation, rather than a logical, reasoned argument weighing all the pros and cons of various courses of action.


	7. Blind Fools

Chapter Seven - Blind Fools

Back at the house, the mood was dismal. I did my best to send a wave of reassurance and hope to my family, cooling their emotions enough for me to walk through the front door. Carlisle and Esme were working in the living room at a pace that would be considered slow even by human standards.

"I don't know why you let him push you around like that and tear apart the family, Carlisle. Are _you_ the coven leader or is _he_?" I drawled, shaking my head.

Carlisle frowned at me, but I felt his guilt. My taunt hit its mark. "Bella is Edward's mate, Jasper, and I feel it is best to support his decisions with regard to her. He believes we are all a danger to her now and that it would be best for her if we all leave. He has sacrificed for this family numerous times, moving on without complaint, and I agreed it was time to return the favor. We all know that no vampire can stay away from his or her mate for long, without going feral from the pain, so he'll be headed back to her soon enough whether he wants to or not. He'll accept the inevitability of their relationship once he realizes he can't stay away."

"Y'all know that means I'm gonna have to stay here, right?" I drawled, rolling my eyes.

Carlisle shook his head, "No, son. I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist that you come with us and let this play out naturally."

"I'm afraid any of us staying is simply not an option for the time being, son," Esme sighed. "Edward is quite adamant Bella deserves to live a normal human life, with all that implies. If any of us stay, he won't believe she was given a real chance."

I snorted and shook my head. "Normal human life? Is he insane? Has he forgotten who she is? Isabella Danger Magnet Swan. Has he forgotten how many times he's already saved her life? Tyler's van, Port Angeles? Need I say more? Besides, like Carlisle said, he'll never be able to stay away, it'll hurt too much. Not only him, but her as well."

Rose scoffed. She and Emmett had come down to join us while Esme was talking. "She's only human, she'll forget and move on without him. She doesn't belong with this family. She should marry some human boy, have kids and grandkids, and grow old."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Rose? Are you joking? Have you forgotten the law? Are you willing to see your whole family tortured and destroyed? You know what will happen when the Volturi find out that we abandoned a human with full knowledge of our kind. They will torture Emmett in front of you and you in front of him. You'll be raped repeatedly while he is forced to watch helpless to defend you. You can't even imagine the kinds of torture they've spent centuries developing to make examples of those who willfully break their laws regarding exposure."

Everyone was scared now, thinking about what could happen to them and their mates if our secret is discovered. All except Alice.

"They aren't going to find out, Jasper," Alice proclaimed witheringly.

"Oh, yeah? Did you have a _vision_? Because your visions are so bloody reliable, aren't they, Alice? Nothing ever takes you by surprise, right?" I sneered sarcastically. She huffed but didn't respond. "Even if you don't see anything now, that doesn't mean it won't change tomorrow. After all, it seems like you've missed an awful lot the past two days."

Alice dropped her head and shoulders. She moved over to the couch and curled up in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest. I continued to refute her assurances. "Have you forgotten about Victoria? Even if she doesn't seek revenge herself, do you think she won't tell anyone what happened to James? Do you think she won't mention the human being protected by the Cullen coven? How about our friends up in Denali? Don't all of them know about Edward's human? Won't they be suspicious when he shows up in Alaska without her? How about Laurent? Is he in touch with any other vampires? Will he not explain to his friends why he isn't with James and Victoria any more? If I were in Victoria's shoes, finding myself suddenly devoid of both my coven mates, alone and without the protection and companionship I'd relied on for decades, I'd go to the Volturi myself out of spite, just to get back at the coven who took them away from me. When I recommended we go after her, none of you listened to me or my arguments. None of you wanted to believe either of the males were important to her, though I flat out told you she was in love with James. Even though he didn't return her feelings, and they weren't true mates, it doesn't mean she isn't mad as hell that he's dead now. They were clearly in a relationship together and had been for a long time. It was obvious by the way they were able to communicate silently with one another. I'll bet you a million dollars we haven't heard the last of her. She's gonna come after us one way or another and bring a heap of trouble down on our heads."

Carlisle frowned. "Edward listened to their thoughts, Jasper. He didn't hear any indication she would come after us."

I rolled my eyes. "That was before James was dead, Carlisle. She had perfect confidence that he would win against us, despite our number and skills. She had no doubt in his ability to defeat us whatsoever. She wouldn't have been planning revenge when it didn't even cross her mind he might lose. I warned you before that when we killed James, he wasn't just furious he was being killed. He fully expected to be avenged. He had confidence he would win in the end, that the game wasn't over. Edward was much too busy fretting over his Bella to be getting into James's head as he was ripped to pieces and burned. I don't know why you'd take his advice over mine anyway, considering he aint never fought a day in his existence, neither human nor vampire, while I've got nearly a century's worth of experience with strategizing and outmaneuvering the enemy. Why you won't listen to me when it comes to the safety and protection of this family, I'll never understand."

"Probably because you're so quick to advocate death," Alice complained bitterly. "You always see that as the fastest and easiest solution. The rest of us don't work that way. We value life, both human and vampire. We don't just go off killing vampires or humans because they might represent a threat."

I grimaced. "Maybe so, but sometimes ya gotta fight to protect those you care about. Mark my words. Victoria is gonna come after us, either with friends she's been gathering to fight on her side, or with the Volturi themselves investigating why we killed a vampire over what they'd consider dinner. You're gonna be sorry we didn't track her down right away and make sure of her intentions before she had a chance to tell the rest of the vampire world about human Bella."

Carlisle sighed. "If you feel so strongly about it Jasper, then why don't you go ahead and track her down while we wait for Edward to come to his senses and change her. Once she's become a vampire, we won't be in violation of the law anymore, so we won't have to worry about it."

"Why don't you just change her now? Don't you realize the risk Edward will be taking to leave her and go off somewhere? What if her soul changes while he's gone? What if she doesn't want him anymore when he returns to her? What if she's already moved on to someone else? Then what are you going to do? You should just send Edward away for a few days and go ahead and change her while he's gone."

Rose snorted. "I love how calmly you suggest her imminent death, Jasper. Not all of us are so cold and clinical about taking away the girl's humanity while she's whole and healthy."

I rolled my eyes at her and didn't bother to reply. Bella had expressed her wishes on numerous occasions. She wanted to become a vampire. Who were we to tell her no? Especially since we were required by law to change her anyway. I figured everyone was upset at being kicked out of not only one of their favorite homes, but also out of Bella's life, even for a little while. She brought joy, peace, and love to our family. She changed us all for the better. We all needed her, and she needed and loved us just as much. I had never known a human to have such strong, pure emotions. Well, it wouldn't take long for Edward to snap, and then he'd be bringing her to us, ready to join our family forever.

I saw that it was almost time for Edward to be back and didn't want to be there when he returned, so I decided to go for a run. I heard Rose and Alice yelling at me for leaving instead of packing, both swearing not to do my work for me, but I ignored them. I wasn't planning on leaving. Not without Bella anyway.

I knew Edward thought banishing everyone would be safer for her, but it really wouldn't. It wouldn't take long for him to snap and try to return to his mate to stop the pain. At that point, he would be acting purely on instinct with little or no rationality. He would have spent days without her scent, days in which he felt too shitty to hunt. Without me around to absorb Edward's bloodlust for Bella, it would overwhelm him as soon as he got close to her. Of course, I doubted he would kill her. He cared too much about her to become her murderer, and his beast would recognize his mate. Instead, he would drain her until he could think straight again, and only then would he stop. He would have no choice but to allow the change to progress at that point, for she would be much too far gone to recover any other way.

The biggest problem would be if her soul changed enough that his could no longer fit with hers. If that happened, which was a distinct possibility given the way Edward intended the entire family to leave without a word, giving her feelings of abandonment and betrayal, then he wouldn't stop. Edward would drain her dry, would kill her completely before he even realized it, if she was no longer his mate when they met again, for her blood would still sing to him, though her soul would not. That would destroy not only Edward, but our entire family. That's the reason I couldn't leave her here all alone once Edward did his dastardly deed. She would still need to be protected, if not from Victoria, then from Edward himself.

I stayed away from the house until sunrise the next morning. I approached the house slowly, until I was certain Edward wasn't there. Walking in, I could tell that all the others had left only a couple of hours before. I found a letter waiting for me on the kitchen counter. I recognized Edward's handwriting and wondered what the little prick had to say.

_Jasper,_

_Please gather your belongings and be out of this house, out of this state, by noon today. If you are still here when I return, I will kick your ass from here to Denali. If your things are still here, I will destroy them._

_Edward_

I chuckled at his arrogance. That stupid child dared threaten _me_ - the God of War? Did the asshole have a death wish? It certainly seemed like he did. Maybe he was hoping I'd end him and put him out of his misery. Hell, no. If we had to suffer, then I'd be certain he'd be right there suffering along with us.

Up in the room I shared with Alice, I found another note, this one from my lovely little wifey.

_Jasper,_

_It looks like you win, you selfish jerk. I went ahead and packed all your clothes for you. They are boxed and ready to be loaded into your truck. If you want anything else, you'll have to pack it yourself. Otherwise, the rest of your crap can just stay here._

_Alice_

It didn't escape my notice that neither of them had put 'Dear' in front of my name, or signed with any sentiment before their names. I doubted that was a coincidence, and I was starting to get a niggling suspicion about Alice in the back of my mind. She wasn't responding to me like a mate should. For one thing, she had gone off with the family, instead of waiting to travel with me. I rubbed my chest thoughtfully and noticed I really didn't miss her at all, despite the fact there were clearly unresolved issues between us that should be making me worried and unsettled. I examined my emotions carefully. Nope, not a single bit of pain or remorse. Quite the opposite, in fact. I was relieved to have her gone. How disturbing. How could she possibly be my mate as she'd sworn all these years if I was happy to be rid of her?

I furrowed my brow. This was not something that could wait. I knew Bella would need me, but if Alice had been lying about us being mates, then what else had she lied about? What if Bella and Edward weren't mates either? I already knew Edward was lying to the family. If both of them were lying, who knows how long they had been playing us? I thought about all the decisions we had made over the years, all the times we had listened and done what the wonder twins wanted because their gifts gave them an inside edge that could work for the benefit of the family. How many times had they twisted things to make it for their own benefit, rather than for the family? How many times had one of the rest of us sacrificed, suffered, changed, or submitted, based on false visions or fake thoughts, lies told and agreed upon by the Determined Duo?

**AN:** See? Things are starting to fall into place. I know you all want to jump right to where Chapter Two ended, and I promise we're getting there. Just hang in there, please. This is all important to the plot, I assure you.


	8. Confrontations

**Chapter Eight - Confrontations**

I shot out of the house and headed north at top speed, whipping out my cell phone and calling Rose. I told her I was running and would meet the family in Ketchikan, and she promised to have everybody stop and hunt when they reached that point. I knew at my top speed it was going to take me close to three hours to meet them there, but I could travel at least twice as fast as their usual road speed, not even counting the ferries they needed to use with the vehicles. The ferries would slow them down enough that I should easily be able to catch them in that amount of time, and the Tongass National Forest was a favorite hunting spot for the Cullens due to the sheer size of the forest, the remoteness, and the large population of bears and other wildlife.

Once I hit the outskirts of the forest, I called Rose again and narrowed in on her coordinates. I quickly caught up to her and Emmett and went with them to track down the rest of the family.

"Jasper!" Carlisle exclaimed in surprise upon seeing me. "How did you catch up with us so quickly? You must have arrived right after we left."

"No, actually I was running," I admitted.

"But what about your things?" Esme wondered. "Didn't you want to bring anything with you?"

"Oh, that's okay," Alice dismissed Esme's concern. "I can just buy him some more things. I don't mind, though I think it's only fair for him to go with me, since it's his fault he doesn't have anything to wear now."

I frowned. "That won't be necessary, Alice. I'll be heading back to the house and my things after this meeting. I just didn't want to wait before talking to you and felt some of it couldn't be handled over the phone."

Rose growled, scowling heavily at me. "Jasper, you're being so selfish. You know Edward doesn't want you there and left you a note to be gone by noon. Even if you run back now, you're going to miss the deadline. Do you think you're the only one who would have preferred to stay in Forks? This whole thing is your fault anyway. Where do you get off making it worse?"

I growled back menacingly, and my tone made her take a quick step back, holding her arms up, palms out, in a gesture of surrender. "This is NOT my fault, and I'm tired of everyone blaming ME for it. If you want to point fingers, there are a lot more worthy scapegoats you should be considering. How about the little psychic here? Any of the rest of you wonder how she could miss a simple paper cut - something that doesn't involve any actual decision making?"

I felt the shock and recognition in the family, as well as the dismay, hurt, and sense of betrayal coming from Alice, as all eyes came to rest on her questioningly.

"Jasper!" she whimpered. "How could you?"

"How could I? How could _you_?" I demanded. "You're perfectly willing to let me carry the blame when you knew damn well she was going to cut her finger on that gift you gave her."

"What?" came the cries of outrage from the family. "Alice!"

"Yeah, she fully expected it to happen, had seen it in a vision. Only in her original vision, I had hunted, just like I tried to do. Unfortunately, this time she stopped me from hunting, so her little vision didn't pan out the way she expected. Edward was supposed to be the one to lose control, not me. Edward was gonna bite her, and we were gonna drag him off of her and away from the house, like y'all did to me. But he was gonna bite her neck, and by the time he was rational enough to talk and make decisions, it was gonna be too late to stop the change. That's what Alice saw in her vision that she didn't tell any of us about. That's what she was expecting to happen that night. You want to talk about selfish, how about we talk about Alice's little plan which wouldn't have given us any time to prepare a cover story or a body, while Charlie knew full well she was at our house, and Bella hadn't had time to say goodbye or make any last minute arrangements to settle her affairs. Not to mention how it would have affected Edward to have changed her by accident just because he couldn't control his bloodlust around a little paper cut. You think he's acted badly when I was the one who snapped, and Bella wasn't even bitten, just imagine how he'd be behaving if Alice had gotten her way."

"I can't believe you would do that, Alice," Rose grumbled angrily. "Why would you think that was a good plan? How could you blame Jasper, when he wouldn't have lost it, if you hadn't called him back every time he tried to get away to hunt?"

"I can't believe Edward would have lost control and actually bitten her," Carlisle murmured. "Are you sure about that, Alice?"

She nodded, not daring to meet his curious and disappointed gaze.

"I'm not surprised. He wouldn't be able to be around Bella at all if I wasn't always absorbing his bloodlust for him," I remarked. Suddenly, all eyes were on me.

"Absorbing his bloodlust?" Carlisle questioned.

I nodded. "How do you think he's been able to be so close to her? How do you think all of you have been able to tolerate her presence in the house so easily? I stay back when she's there for a reason. The way I absorb the bloodlust of all six of you on top of my own makes it damn painful to be around her. Edward's the worst though, since she's his singer. Hell, when he's not around for whatever reason, I don't even notice the burn at all. His bloodlust is just that strong. I've had to hunt like crazy ever since she came into our lives. You should have seen how many coyotes and jackrabbits I had to drain in Phoenix after stopping Edward from killing Bella while he was sucking out the venom. If I hadn't been taking his thirst from him as fast as I could, he never would have stopped in time. You all think I'm the weak one, but ever since I joined this family, I've been making your lives easier by taking on some of your thirst for you, each and every one of you, including Carlisle, though his tends to be minuscule. So every day I carry the thirst of seven vampires while you all only have half the thirst you would have without me. I was doing really well until Bella came along and sent Edward's thirst through the roof. I even got used to that though over the past few months. So, I don't want to hear any more bullshit about me having weak control or how this leaving was my fault."

I looked around and notice I had thrown my family for a total loop. None of them knew the truth of my struggle, not even Alice. I wasn't sure why none of them had ever even considered the idea. I mean, I was an empath after all. Then again, they had all grossly underestimated the power of my gift all these years. I was glad now that I had kept that little ace up my sleeve. It may well come in handy if there was something shady going on with our other two gifted members.

"I'm sorry, Jasper," Carlisle apologized. "I never realized. Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Damn, dude," Emmett protested, as he thought about what my confession meant. "You mean, every time you slipped it was because of us? Because we hadn't hunted like we should have and couldn't control our own bloodlust, so you controlled it for us? By taking it on yourself? So, all the times you've been blamed and lectured and belittled, it was really our fault? And you just took it, so we wouldn't feel bad? Damn, dude." Emmett was shaking his head. "No wonder you're tired of taking the blame for shit. I would be too. In fact, I would've told everyone decades ago. Wait a minute. You can't tell me Edward didn't know this shit. He would have heard it in your head. He would have heard you thinking about our thirst levels and known you could feel it. How could he not say anything to the rest of us? We could've been helping you by hunting more often ourselves to reduce your burden."

I smirked. "Let's just say the golden boy isn't anywhere near as controlled as he'd have you all believe. I can't tell you the number of times I've had to absorb his anger and irritation in school, especially since Bella came along, to keep him from snapping and killing some boy for his perverted thoughts. He wouldn't be able to pull off the saintly holier-than-thou attitude he loves so much if the rest of you knew how much I've had to help him control himself. I lost count of the number of times his anger alone nearly led him to expose us. Mike Newton, for one, is damn lucky to be alive, considering the number of times Edward has been secretly plotting his imminent demise."

"You mean Edward knew?" Carlisle exclaimed, disturbed by this revelation.

I shrugged. "Yep. He never came out and said it, but he would always interrupt me any time I went to tell the rest of you, and his emotions were pleading. It was obvious he was begging me not to mention it, though it took me a while to truly understand why. He wanted me to continue being the scapegoat for the family, so everyone else could feel better about themselves."

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry!" Esme cried, grabbing me into a hug. The others, except for Alice, all apologized and hugged me as well. Alice just watched with an air of discomfort. I wondered then if she had known as well. Of course! She must have seen it every time he made the decision to explain the true reason for his struggle to the rest of the family.

"You knew! All this time, you knew," I accused Alice. "Yet you still had the nerve to berate me and act like I was weak. How could you?"

Alice began wringing her hands nervously as the family's eyes turned to her with surprise and disgust. Her eyes were imploring for us to believe her. "It was for the best. For the family."

"Insulting me, lying about me, and undermining me was for the best for the family?" I demanded. "How so?"

"You would have left," She confessed. "You would have returned to Peter and Charlotte. Then the rest of us would have started making slips of our own and feeling guilty. Edward would have slipped. I would have slipped. Emmett would have slipped. More innocent human lives would have been lost, not to mention more risks of exposure. We needed you to stay for the good of the family."

"So you sacrificed me, let me carry all the guilt and remorse, rather than sharing it equally?" I sneered.

She nodded emphatically. "You're stronger than we are. You could handle it, and it would have destroyed us."

"I guess you understand now why I can't leave Edward alone with Bella. Who knows what might happen if I'm not there to keep him from losing control of his thirst," I explained. "I'd better go ahead and start back. I don't want to be late. I'll stay with her and keep her protected until we're all reunited again."

"You can't do that!" Alice immediately protested. "Edward specifically wanted us all gone!"

I rolled my eyes. "Like I care. Tell me, did you all write letters to her for Edward to deliver?" They all nodded. "Did he promise to deliver them?" Nods all around again. I scoffed. "He was lying. He doesn't have any intention of giving them to her. He intends to go with his first plan of not allowing any of you to say goodbye. She's going to think you abandoned her without a word."

Esme gasped, her hand to her mouth in horror. "No, Edward wouldn't do that! That's . . . that's just . . . _cruel_!"

"Why are you doing this, Jasper?" Alice growled, annoyed. She had her hands on her hips. "Why are you trying to turn the family against Edward?"

I raised my eyebrow in challenge. "I'm not, Alice. I'm merely telling the truth. Edward himself was the one who made those choices. If those choices turn the family against him, then he only has himself to blame."

"Why do you think he isn't going to deliver our letters?" Emmett asked, troubled. He was pacing and clenching his fists, trying to deal with the overwhelming emotions that had been erupting throughout the meeting.

"I could tell he was lying at the family meeting. His emotions clearly depicted his deception. Alice would have known too, if she'd been checking up on him with her visions. Go ahead and check, Alice," I demanded. "Look and see how he intends to break up with her and whether or not he gives her your letters."

Alice sneered at me. "I don't take orders from _you_, Jasper Hale. Now, I insist you stop all this _nonsense_. You're just stirring up trouble. I gave Edward my solemn promise not to watch Bella's future anymore."

"Well, break it," I demanded, my fierce gaze locked with hers. "Look it up now!"

"No!" she snapped, folding her arms across her chest defiantly.

I stared at her in disbelief. "You're refusing to honor my request? My command? You're choosing to support your brother over your own husband? You really won't look and see how he intends to break Bella's heart, not even for her sake?"

She frowned and shook her head emphatically. "Edward needs me right now, and I will not let him down. I gave my word not to look for Bella's future, and I intend to keep it."

I had worded my questions the way I had for a reason, though I could tell by her emotions Alice hadn't caught on to it. Carlisle sure had. The rest were instinctively disturbed by the words, but didn't have the same realization Carlisle did. Carlisle was the only one who'd spent time around 'real' vampires in their natural setting. He'd kept them sheltered from so many aspects common to most of the vampire world. When Alice replied the way she did, I met Carlisle's horrified gaze. Yep, he knew what it meant alright. He grabbed onto Esme for comfort, both for himself and for what he knew would come next.

"Alice Cullen, you've been bullshitting me for the past fifty years. You are _not_ my soul mate, and I find it hard to believe you're completely unaware of that fact," I calmly accused.

**AN:** Yeah, I don't think he was all that surprised by that point. The rest of the family? Find out their reaction next chapter, also their reaction to Edward's deception and betrayal.


	9. No More Lies

Chapter Nine - No More Lies

Her mouth dropped open. "What are you talking about?" I felt her shock, fear, and relief.

I snorted and shared her emotions with the rest of the room. "This is her emotional reaction, y'all."

Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme stared at her in disbelief. Carlisle was disappointed and angry.

"Alice, how could you lie to him like that? Jasper, how could you not know?" Carlisle demanded.

"I . . . I . . .," Alice stuttered, unable to come up with a suitable reply.

"Carlisle, she really did love me and was attracted to me. Her emotions were so much more positive than any other female I had encountered. When she told me she was my mate, why would I question it? She was utterly confident when she said it. I sensed no deception - she fully believed it at the time. Then she led me to your coven, and your lifestyle gave me a new lease on life. I considered her my savior, for pulling me out of the darkness that was drowning me. I loved her for that. I loved her energy and her consistently positive emotions. I loved all of you and knew you loved her. I knew between the two of us, y'all would choose her, and I knew I couldn't live this life on my own, so I whenever something didn't seem quite right between us, I would justify it to myself one way or another. I knew I was broken, my soul scarred and disfigured like my body, due to my experiences with Maria, so I just figured I was the reason our bond wasn't as strong as it ought to be. I felt like I was being ungrateful whenever I felt like complaining about something Alice did or said, so I just sucked it up and took it like a man, ya know? None of y'all ever seemed to think anything was wrong or strange about our relationship, so I thought it was all me, just my dark side feeling discontent. I never wanted to risk losing my relationships with the rest of you, if you felt you had to choose sides between Alice and me, so I never even considered rockin' the boat."

Everybody looked sad at my admission, including Alice. She looked up at me, her eyes shining with venom.

"I didn't know until much later, Jasper. I really thought you were my mate. It wasn't until years later I learned about how strong the vampire mate bond truly is, that it's for forever. By then we'd been married for years and were happy together. I foresaw many long happy years together. I saw no reason to rock the boat. Who knew if we would ever meet our true mates? Why cause dissension if there was no reason for it?" Alice confessed. I groaned and shut my eyes, shaking my head.

I opened my eyes and gazed at her in defeat. "I could never recognize my true mate as long as we're together, Alice, and neither could you. As long as our souls were bonded together in a romantic way, even if they weren't meant for one another, they wouldn't be open to bond with anyone else. Both of us could have already met our mates and ignored them, never even knowing or feeling a pull because our true paths were blocked by our false relationship."

She gasped in horror. "You mean we could've missed out our chance for true happiness already?"

"Yes," I growled bitterly. "Why were you so certain all those years ago that we were mates?"

She looked down, and I felt her embarrassment. "I saw a vision of us being intimate shortly after we met. You know how things were at the time. Good girls didn't do that sort of thing, except with their husbands. It was the only thing that made sense to me."

I snorted in disbelief. "Seriously? I spent the past fifty years of my existence catering to your every whim, changing myself to become your ideal mate, just because you had a vision of us having sex? You were a single female vampire, and I was an unmated male. I would have screwed you senseless, even if we disliked each other, just to get some release! It sure as hell wouldn't have been the first time - that's normal protocol amongst unmated nomads. Ya have a little fun, a little pleasure to take the edge off the monotony of existence for ya both. It's not like vampires need to worry about pregnancy or sexually transmitted diseases, and eternity is way too long to remain celibate. Well, unless you're Edward, I guess. You and I would have been companions for a time, what they affectionately call 'friends with benefits' these days, while looking for the Cullens. It would have been a mutually beneficial relationship, without taking anything away from our ability to find our mates. Damn it, woman! How could you do this to me?"

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I didn't know," Alice admitted.

"You didn't ask," I muttered rubbing my face. "You could have asked Carlisle about it any time over the past decades. He would have been able to set you straight in a heartbeat."

"Speaking of heartbeats," Emmett stated apprehensively. "Are you ready to check Bella's future now? I've got a bad feeling about this."

Alice shook her head. "I can't, Em. Edward would know and would hate me for it. I promised him."

"Where's your loyalty to Bella, Alice?" I questioned with curiosity and disgust. "You know, your best friend, your new sister? The girl who loves you and does anything you want just to try to make you happy? You don't care what happens to her? If he kills her? If he breaks her? It doesn't matter?"

Alice huffed and glared at me, on the defensive again. "Of course, I care, but I trust Edward to handle this appropriately. He'd never hurt her. He loves her. He's doing this for her sake."

"Bullshit!" I crowed. "He's not doing this for _her_! He's runnin' away like a freakin' coward! He's done nothing but manipulate and control her from day one. Never once has he done what _she_ wants to do. He dismisses all her ideas, opinions, and desires as unreasonable and unimportant. She's older than he is physically and emotionally, but he ignores everything she says. _You_ may not see it though, 'cause you do the exact same thing to her. You and Edward both treat her like a freakin' pet rather than a mature adult capable of rational thought. She said not to throw her a party. You threw the party anyway, and Edward dragged her there, despite her reluctance. She said not to give her presents. You gave her presents wrapped in paper that she managed to hurt herself with, _knowing_ she would. She said to change her, so her blood would no longer tempt any of us. She's still human. In fact, Edward went so far as to remove the venom that was in the process of changing her. If y'all had just listened to her and followed her wishes, any of the above, we wouldn't be in this situation now. Edward hurts her all the damn time, maybe not physically, but definitely emotionally, and those wounds tend to be a lot deeper. Every time he pushes her away when she kisses him, every time he belittles her or treats her with condescension, every time he refuses to even consider changing her, every time he ignores what she wants and takes away her right to make her own decisions, he hurts her. Trust me, I've felt it. He _has_ hurt her before, and I have no doubt he will do so again. Let's just hope it isn't a killing blow this time."

"She doesn't know what she's asking for when she begs to be changed!" Rose protested, choosing to focus on her biggest pet peeve with Bella, rather than all the shit going down with Edward and Alice.

I rolled my eyes. "How can she, Rose, when nobody is willing to sit down and talk to her about it? Do you think Edward has ever sat down and discussed it like a rational adult? Hell, no. Have any of y'all ever expounded on the pros and cons of being a vampire, presented both sides, the things you love and hate about your existence? How can she make an informed choice when nobody ever gives her any information?"

Rose's eyes widened in understanding. "You're right. I've never told her _why_ I don't want her to be a vampire. I've never talked to her about all the things I miss about my humanity. I've also never reflected on all the positive things about what we are. I've never really considered somebody might actually choose it, might actually want it, or think it was worth it. I mean, I've thought about what makes it worth continuing, rather than walking into the nearest fire, namely Emmett. Emmett was my savior. He saved me from the darkness within myself and showed me a whole new way to live and love. He will always come first with me. I can't imagine taking someone else's side over his, like Alice did to you."

"Then what the hell are you doing here, Rose, instead of in Forks? You can't tell me Emmett wanted to leave, that he was happy to go. I know how much he loves Bella, how much he has bonded with her as a little sister. This is they way he feels about her," I informed her, letting all of them feel his strong familial love, affection, and protectiveness. "And this is how she feels about him. She truly considers him her big brother. Her feelings are stronger than most humans feel for their own flesh and blood." I let them all feel her love, devotion, respect, hero worship, trust, and reliance on him. "Emmett would never have willingly abandoned her, but he would always choose you over her. Wherever you go, he'll follow, because you two are true mates. Do you want to know how Bella feels about you, Rose?" She nodded hesitantly. I let her feel Bella's strong familial love, pride, longing for approval and closeness, sadness, respect, and protectiveness. Rose was shocked, having expected the feelings to be negative. "She considers you her big sister. She knows you don't like her much, but she clings to the hope she can earn your respect, approval, and affection someday. So, you know Emmett wants to stay with Bella, and Edward wants you to stay away from Bella. Whose side are you on, Rose? Emmett's or Edward's?"

Rose's jaw dropped in shock. She stared up at her mate in chagrin. He smiled sadly down at her. "Really, Em? You would have stayed, despite Eddie's edict? You only left because of me?"

Em's brow immediately furrowed. "Hell, yeah! I feel like such an asshole leaving her behind like that. We didn't even tell her goodbye, and if Edward doesn't give her our letters, she's going to think we all abandoned her! She's family, and family doesn't do that to each other. How would you feel if you came home one day and the entire family had packed up and left without a single word or a note? She's not just losing her mate, Rose. She's losing all of us. She's losing her entire family, all in one fell swoop."

Esme looked and felt on the verge of a breakdown. Carlisle was filled with guilt and remorse. Rose looked like she'd been torn apart and put back together wrong. Only Alice was holding strong.

"It would kill me," Rose whispered in horror. "What have we done? How could I be so blind?"

"I abandoned my daughter, Carlisle, my human daughter, my danger magnet," Esme sobbed. "I trusted Edward to convey my regards, my letter, to her, but if she doesn't get it, she's going to feel betrayed! I should never have trusted Edward. I should have insisted on speaking with her face to face to assure her of my love and make sure she could contact me if she needed me. What kind of mother leaves her child behind unprotected? She's going to hate me! I know when Edward threatened to leave the family if we didn't let him handle it all his way, all I could think about was losing him again, like we did all those years ago, but Edward doesn't need us the way Bella does. Him choosing to leave is a far cry from us choosing to leave her. In allowing ourselves to be deceived by our son, we've failed our _daughter_, Carlisle!"

Carlisle had been nodding along grimly to Esme's points. "It's not too late, Esme. Yes, we made a bad choice, but it hasn't even been two days. We can head back now and be there by this evening. We can make this right. If Edward chooses to leave, that will be his choice, but Bella is part of this family now whether he likes it or not. Whether she becomes a vampire or stays human, whether she mates with Edward or someone else, no matter what, she is still our daughter, and we will not abandon her."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed, glad they finally got it. "You need to realize Bella considers you two her parents, even more than Renee and Charlie. She loves them, certainly, but neither one has raised her or guided her the way parents should. She feels like the two of you have taken care of her more than her human parents ever did. Her feelings for them are more distant, more the way a caregiver feels than the way young humans normally view their parents." I demonstrated to all of them the difference between her feelings for Carlisle and Esme and her feelings for Charlie and Renee. It was obvious to everyone that she effectively considered Carlisle and Esme her 'true' parents. They were even more determined to go back to her.

"We will never leave her again," Esme promised, her eyes flashing, and her motherly instincts fully activated. Never mess with a mother in protection mode, unless you want to lose a limb or two. That advice is sound regardless of if she is human, animal, or vampire.

Emmett yelled wholeheartedly. "Let's go! Hit the road! My baby sis needs me! Time's a wastin'!"

"Stop!" Alice shrieked. "You can't go back! Edward won't like it!"

"Frankly, Alice, I don't give a damn," I snarled. "Edward doesn't run this coven. I highly doubt he's even Bella's mate. He sure as hell doesn't treat her like an equal, like his everything. He treats her like a damn pet he gets a kick out of taking care of. He should just get a freakin' puppy if he wants blind obedience and adoration from his companion. As a matter of fact, if he was her true mate, he'd never be able to leave her in the first place. He wouldn't even consider it. It wouldn't even be an _option_. So it's probably for the best he's leaving. It'll give her a chance to grow up without him smothering her all the damn time."

"Hear, hear!" Rose agreed, applauding me. I noticed Esme was being suspiciously quiet about my bad language. She must be really upset to not even mention it.

"Yeah, great, let's GO!" Emmett shouted, fidgeting with his keys and trying to subtly tug Rose toward the jeep.

Carlisle appeared to be thinking deeply about the whole situation, weighing all sides. He looked at me with new understanding in his eyes. "If Edward is not her mate, her true mate, then he has no right to make sweeping decisions about what's best for her. I'm her adoptive father and her coven leader, and _I_ say we're going back."

I grinned at him and sent him my pride and respect. He smiled back, his shoulders relaxing, confident he had made the right choice this time.

Alice was furious, with an undercurrent of relief, love, and hope. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at all of us. "Well, _I'm_ not going with you. _I'm_ going to keep going to Alaska and wait for Edward, just like we _all_ told him we would."

Rose snorted and brushed past her. "Bully for you." She and Emmett raced through the forest at maximum speed to Emmett's Jeep. The rest of us were on their heels, running to where the vehicles were parked. Once there, Alice stood beside the Vanquish she was driving on Edward's behalf, watching us defiantly.

"You do what you feel is right, sweetie," Esme told her gently, patting her softly on the cheek as she walked by and climbed into the moving van.

"Just answer me this, Alice," I snarled. "What hold does Edward have over you? What information was he using to blackmail you into compliance?"

Alice looked away, not wanting to answer. I replaced her reluctance with my emotional truth serum cocktail. She sighed and answered. "He knew you and I weren't mates. He'd heard me admit it in my head. He threatened to tell you that I'd been lying to you for years. He also knew I knew about how the whole family's thirst affected you, but had never admitted it to you. He threatened to tell you about that too, that I was putting the needs of the family above your own."

"Well, you needn't worry about that anymore, Alice. The truth has set you free. Jasper Hale is dead, long live Jasper Whitlock! That'll save us the trouble of forgin' divorce papers. Consider yourself a widow, as of right fuckin' now! You're now free to do whomever or whatever floats your psycho boat, babe. I'm outta here," I snarked, shooting back through the forest in the most direct route, planning to run the whole way back along the route I had taken to get there.

"Your loyalty to Edward is amazingly strong, Alice. Are you sure he's not your true mate?" I heard Carlisle mention on his way to his Mercedes. The family turned around, heading back to Forks, without giving Alice any other attention or consideration. I didn't bother waiting around to hear Alice's reply to Carlisle's question. Those two always did have a special bond. Carlisle was probably right. Unfortunately for them, because Alice was married to me, our souls had a partial bond. I imagined two puzzle pieces that loosely fit together, just slightly off kilter. As long as those two mismatched pieces were mated, the pieces weren't free to bond with any other piece. Only once the pieces were broken apart could they be matched up with other pieces that were a better fit. The potential was always there, but until both sides were free to acknowledge it, they would never connect. If a vampire were married and faithful to his wife, his true mate could stand in front of him every day, and he'd never realize it, because his soul wouldn't be open to feel it.

Alice had done all three of us a disservice, no all four of us, if Edward was really Alice's true mate. If she hadn't held onto me, keeping my eyes blind to any mate potential in any humans or vampires I had met over the years in our time together, she and Edward could have been mated long ago. Then he would never have tried to fall for Bella. Then again, Bella would probably be dead by now if that were the case, so maybe it worked out better this way after all.

**AN: **I'm sure you were hoping for bigger fireworks from the family, but they've decided to put off dealing with Alice and her deceptions for the time being, as they are in a hurry to get back to Bella and prevent Edward from carrying out his nefarious plot. There will be time for repercussions later, after all the revelations have had time to sink in, and after everything settles down a bit. Otherwise, we'd never get back to Bella and what happens next. Thanks for reading!**  
**


	10. Edward's Comeuppance

Chapter Ten - Edward's Comeuppance

**JPOV**

I was glad I had chosen to run, as I was nearly three hours ahead of everybody else. I checked my watch and saw school had just let out, and Bella and Edward would be on their way home. Esme had called to tell me Edward sent her a text to expect him by sunrise tomorrow, which meant he must intend to do the deed right after school. Where would he choose to break up with her? Well, she would surely cry, so she wouldn't be safe to drive. Edward would know that, so he would do it at her house, where she could safely retreat to her room. I headed over to the Chief's house in a roundabout fashion, moving high through the treetops to avoid Edward detecting my scent.

Without Edward's knowledge, I had worked for years on meditation as a way to create and hold a blank mind, to escape his detection. It would be useless in a fight, of course, but it was perfect for surveillance. The front portion of my brain that Edward was able to access would be entirely blank, as if there was nobody there, while the rest of my brain would process my surroundings – everything I could see and hear. It was a way to hide myself if I didn't want to be found, but I had also found it useful for eavesdropping on his private conversations. I hadn't found any serious uses of the skill before now, but I had practiced it anyway, just in case, and had found it to be very effective. My military mind had seen my weakness in the face of Edward's gift and had dutifully found ways around it. Just as I had found ways around Alice's gift. My years with Maria had taught me to never fully trust anybody and to always be certain I had a contingency plan, along with a secret escape route. The only drawback to the meditation was that I had to remain perfectly still in order to maintain the complete calm and focus necessary to keep that portion of my mind completely blank. Thus, I chose a perch high up in a treetop, hidden by the foliage, downwind of Bella's house and the path leading back to our house. I made myself comfortable and became as still as a statue and began the exercises to clear my mind. I was determined to view the conversation between Edward and Bella first hand, since Alice refused to share it with all of us. I had a really bad feeling about this and had the distinct urge to pound him to a pulp and burn the remains, even before he started. The fact that he didn't want any witnesses, including Alice, told me he intended something he knew none of the rest of us would approve or condone.

I didn't have to wait long before Bella arrived home, and Edward shot out of the forest to meet her at her truck. I saw him take her backpack out of her hands and place it back inside the truck. _Why would he do that? It didn't make sense._ I watched as he led her around the house and along the pathway just inside the forest. _Why here? Why not inside the house? Or in the backyard? Ah, so he can make a quick getaway. It also explains why he didn't want her to bring the backpack._

As I listened to him tell her he didn't want her, that she wasn't good for him, that her mind was like a sieve, that he was tired of pretending, that he would always love her 'in a way', that it would be as if he never existed, my blood boiled. I had to struggle to stay focused on keeping my mind blank so he wouldn't detect me before he had thoroughly dug his grave. This bastard was going down. He had played on nearly every one of Bella's insecurities and hurt her in ways that would leave permanent emotional scars. My family and I would take care of Bella, without any help from the immature gonadless prick or my newly ex-wife. Or ex-mistress as the case may be. Jasper Whitlock had been single his entire life. Alice had never wanted to take my real name, and now I was happy for it. It was something pure I could give my true mate. She was sure to appreciate it in a way Alice never had.

I watched Bella fall to her knees in agony after Edward fled the scene. The pain was so strong in nearly knocked me out of the tree! Yeah, this shit wasn't going to fly. First things first, I was going to catch up with Edward and beat the living daylights out of him. If he thought he could treat a beloved family member that way without severe repercussion, then he was in for a rude awakening. I felt a strong urge to forget about Edward and just take care of Bella, but I couldn't let him get away. Alice was sure to warn him I was out for blood, and he could run faster than the rest of us. No, I needed to catch him now if I wanted justice to be served. After all, the family was right behind me. They'd be here soon enough to comfort her and show her that Edward was a bald faced liar. As soon as I was finished tearing Edward apart, then I would come back and show Bella once and for all that she really is worth it, just as I told her last spring. I would keep telling her that until she believed it, no matter how long it took.

Desperate to stop Edward, but not wanting to leave Bella in pain, I sent Bella waves of strength, courage, and determination. I absorbed enough of her pain, taking it away from her, to allow her to function, rather than remain collapsed on the cold, wet ground. I sensed her longing to chase after him and beg him to stay, and quickly sent her a sense of resolution and acceptance of his disappearance. I watched her get up and head back toward her house, without a backward glance, still hurting, but now composed and able to think for herself. I wanted her to question the lies he'd told her, so I also sent her some suspicion and doubt, tinged with anger. I couldn't help the small amounts of rage that slipped through, as I was so full of that emotion myself. Deciding she'd be safe enough in her own home, now that she was rational and functional again, I raced after Edward, determined to teach the prick the error of his ways.

Edward dashed through the forest toward the house, intent on escaping Forks, fleeing from the pain he caused the sweet innocent girl he just attempted to destroy. He was fast, but was distracted, caught up in his own mind, so he wasn't running at full speed. Even so, he was far enough ahead of me that I couldn't see or hear him, though he was still within range of my gift. I tested his emotions, curious as to how he was feeling, now that he had done the deed. He felt angry, betrayed, hurt, relieved, hopeful, righteous, determined, and nostalgic. _Betrayed? What right did he have to feel betrayed? He was the one doing the betraying._ I had to know the source of that particular emotion. _Had he detected me somehow? Was he fleeing from my impending retribution?_

At the house, he ran inside and grabbed a bag from his room. He was already packed and ready to go, but paused by the piano on his way out the door. That few seconds delay gave me just enough time to catch up to him. There was no way he'd be getting past me now.

_Edward._ I challenged in my mind from the front yard.

"Jasper? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in Alaska with Alice?" He demanded, startled and disturbed by my presence. He came out onto the front porch with his duffel, locking the door behind him. "Look, we're all moving Jasper. I'm pretty sure Alice already packed for you, so you can just ride with me. We're the last ones, and I was heading out now, so c'mon."

_Why are you feeling betrayed, Edward? What happened to make you feel that way?_

Edward frowned. "Well, you did attack my Bella at her birthday party. You knew how much she meant to me. How could you?"

I rolled my eyes. _No, Edward. You were feeling betrayed before you even knew I was here._

He sighed and looked away from me. "I just told Bella we were leaving, that we were moving away, and she'd never see us again, and she just let me go. She put up a token protest, but that's it. I thought I'd have to argue with her for _hours_ before she'd give up, but it only took a few minutes! Obviously she didn't love me as much as I thought she did."

I growled. "Did it ever occur to you, you little fool, that she loved you enough to _let you go_? You always claimed that was the highest form of love, right? Did you ever think that if she thought you'd be happier away from her, that she would release you from your obligation to her, let you go easily so you wouldn't feel guilty about not wanting her anymore? I heard what you said to her, you self-righteous prick. Would you like to know how she really felt about it, about you?"

He looked at me wide-eyed and nodded. "First, this is the love she felt for you, every day, including her birthday." I hit him with the intensity of her feelings, making him gasp in amazement. "Next is the love she felt for the rest of the family. Carlisle. Esme. Alice. Emmett. This was her family you've ripped away from her." I was happy at his feelings of awe, amazement, guilt, and remorse as he realized just how deeply and strongly she was bonded to our family, how she had made us her own and considered us hers. It was time for the real whammy. "This is what she was feeling after you left her just now, broken and alone, collapsed on the ground." I hit him with all of her emotional and physical pain. He whimpered, groaned, and collapsed to the floor clutching his mid-section.

"Please, please stop! I can't take it. It hurts so badly," he begged and pleaded.

I kept it up a little longer. "Why should I? She doesn't have anybody to take her pain away. You've left her alone and unprotected to deal with this pain all by herself. She doesn't really have a life outside our family, in case you haven't noticed. Besides, even if she does reach out to others, what can she tell them? My vampire boyfriend and my vampire family up and left me because they got tired of pretending to be human? I had turned my back on my humanity and chosen a future with my vampire boyfriend and my vampire family, when they up and disappeared on me one day without a word or even a goodbye? She can't talk to anybody about why it hurts so much. They'll just think she's being stupid and overreacting over a break-up with some boy. I mean, what human girl reacts so strongly to the break-up of her first boyfriend, her first love? Humans are fickle by nature. They won't understand why she hurts so badly and for so long, why her heart feels like it's been ripped from her chest. Why her life feels like it has lost all purpose and meaning. You didn't just rip yourself away from her, Edward. You took away her parents, her siblings, her best friend. By trying to give her a clean break, letting her think they left without a word and would never contact her again, she will have to mourn all of them as if they _died_. After all, as far as she knows, she'll never see or hear from them again - they're just as permanently gone as if they'd passed away. How much can one person take before they collapse, before they snap, before they're willing to do _anything_ to stop the pain? Not only that, but you showed her a world of magic, of superpowers and immortality, and then you ripped it away."

I could see he was about to protest, so I stopped him. "Yes, I know there's more to this life than that, but how could _she_ know? When did you ever sit down and discuss it with her? When did you ever explain the ins and outs, ups and downs, pros and cons of vampirism? Of course she couldn't make an informed choice about joining our existence, without any information. You refused to answer her questions. You merely shut her down each time she brought it up and tried to discuss it like two rational adults. You never listened to her, dismissing her opinions, ideas, and desires as worthless, believing you knew what was best for her. But how could you, when you never really knew her? Never really understood her? Never believed her or took her words at face value? Always second guessing her, belittling her, doubting her, over-analyzing her. You didn't do this to protect her or for _her_ sake, Edward. If you believe that, you are lying to yourself. You did this for _yourself_, Edward. _You_ were the one who couldn't handle this life. _You_ were the one that didn't want her to become a vampire. _You_ were the one who was afraid your love wasn't strong enough to last forever, who was afraid you wouldn't want her after the change. You subconsciously knew how much of your attraction to her depended on the scent of her blood calling to you, her warmth, her blush, her weakness, her need for protection. All of that would change when she became a vampire, and you weren't sure that what was left would be enough to support your relationship for eternity. _Your_ love is the weak one, not _hers_. Your love, adoration, and desire is all tied to her humanity. You love controlling her, commanding her, protecting her, taking care of her. You love that she looks up to you, that she is dependent on you. You love being in a position of power over her and love being so much stronger than her. You don't want a lover, you want a _pet_. You know that once she is stronger and faster than you, when her scent changes and she doesn't smell delicious anymore, when she is no longer dependent on you, you won't want her anymore." I released him from her pain, and he growled at me, jumping up into a crouch.

"Is that true, son?" Carlisle asked, his expression pained and grieved.

Edward straightened up in shock to see Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rose staring at him in shocked disbelief. He hung his head, unable to lie to his sire. That gesture was enough to confirm it.

"You bastard!" Rose screamed. "You mean you've just been playing with her all along? You brought her into our world, endangering all of us, and she wasn't even your real mate, but your toy, your pet? How could you do that to her? To us?"

Edward growled at her. "Why do you care? Do you have any idea how hard it is to live in a family of three perfect couples? To hear your lovemaking every night, to see it in your mind every day? To be the odd man out for decade upon decade? To have to listen to the insipid thoughts of countless teenagers, who have dirty, disgusting fantasies about our family, day in and day out? Finally, I had someone of my own. Someone who cared about me and tried to make me happy. Someone whose thoughts I couldn't hear, so they couldn't disgust or disappoint me. Someone who reminded me of my own humanity. _Of course_ I wanted that! I've put an end to it now, okay? She'll get over it, move on with her life."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Of all the selfish, hurtful, willful things you have ever done! I have never been so _ashamed_ of you in all of my existence!" Esme whimpered angrily. "I can't believe you used my poor sweet child that way! Have you no morals, no integrity, no sense of honor? You are not the person I believed you to be!" She ended her rant with a snarl and a growl, glaring at Edward like she never had before.

"I didn't _use_ her!" he protested guiltily, dropping his eyes, unable to see the anger, hurt, and disappointment in his 'mother's' eyes. "I _love_ her. But she's human, and she deserves a normal human life. You all agreed with me!"

Carlisle scowled. "That was when we thought she was your true soul mate, and you would act in her best interest. It has since been brought to our attention that she is not yours after all. Since she is _not_ your mate, you do not have the right to make sweeping decisions with regard to her health, future, or ultimate well-being. She is a member of this family, which means as head of this family, she is _mine_ to care for and protect. _I_ will make the choices as to what _I_ feel is best for _my daughter_. As my child, she has just as much a right to my love and affection as you do, _son_. In fact, after what you've done and the lies you've told, I'd say she has _more_ right than you do. I will not abandon her just to make you more comfortable with yourself, any more than I would abandon anyone else in our family. If you choose to leave, then that is your choice, but we will not make Bella suffer for _your_ mistakes and poor choices. I am disappointed in you for lying to me about your true feelings for her and disappointed with myself for not recognizing the true nature of your relationship with her before now. I did have concerns all along about the way you treated her, but I chose to ignore them, deluding myself by naively thinking you just needed time to learn the error of your ways. I delighted in seeing you happier than you had ever been, but if I had realized you were merely toying with her affections, using her for your own selfish pleasure, I would have put a stop to it long before now, I assure you."

Edward withered under Carlisle's authoritative disapproval. He was more chastised by Carlisle's and Esme's disappointment in him, than he had been by feeling the pain he caused Bella with his harsh words and actions. I quickly recounted the entire conversation I had overheard between the two of them in the woods and let them all feel Bella's pain for a second or two. It left them all weak and horrified, staring at Edward with rage and disgust.

"I trust you to deal out justice, Carlisle," I decided, wanting to rip off a few limbs, but feeling a need to get back to Bella right away. "I'm going to go take care of Bella now. She needs to know we all love her and that Edward is a lying bastard."

"I'm coming with you," Emmett immediately insisted, waves of protectiveness billowing out from him. "My little sister needs me. I can wait my turn with _Assward_ and pound on him later, after _Bella_ has been taken care of properly."

AN: FINALLY! Next chapter we'll be all caught up and even go past Bella's swan dive. *snicker*


	11. Witnessing Devastation

**AN:** *drumroll* Here it is folks, the moment you've all been waiting for . . .

**Chapter Eleven - Witnessing Devastation**

"I'm coming with you," Emmett immediately insisted, waves of protectiveness billowing out from him. "My little sister needs me. I can wait my turn with _Assward_ and pound on him later, after _Bella_ has been taken care of properly."

Rose simply nodded and grabbed Emmett's hand, running out the door with him. I could feel her sorrow and regret, along with acceptance and kinship for Bella. Rose knew what it was like to be tricked into believing a good looking, wealthy guy wanted you to be his forever and join his family, only to turn his back and selfishly break you, before your dreams of love and happy ever after could be fulfilled.

As we ran to Bella's, I questioned them. "How did you get here so quickly? I thought you'd be hours behind me."

"It didn't take us long to figure out you had the right idea. We left all the cars at the ferry dock parking lot. None of us had the patience to wait, so we all ran and swam from there," Emmett confided. "We figured we'd have plenty of time to go back for the vehicles while Bella was sleeping."

I smiled at both of them, appreciating their help and companionship. Being around Bella with the way she was currently feeling was going to be extremely difficult for me. I'd definitely need their help in convincing Bella we all still loved her, even if Edward was a total prick.

We were back to Bella's house in mere minutes, but her truck was gone. _Where has Bella gone? Where would she go? As far as I know, she doesn't have any friends or family here other than Charlie. Would she have gone to the police station? No, not feeling the way she did. It would call too much attention to her. So where? Our house? Maybe. Would she just run away?_

"We need to track Bella's truck. The exhaust from that rusty monster has a unique scent. I never thought I'd be thankful for that heap of junk before, but it'll help us find her now. I have a bad feeling about this. Where would she go? She doesn't have any other friends around here, since she devotes all her time and attention to us. I'm hoping we just missed her at our house, but something is telling me we need to find her fast before she does something stupid."

Rose and Emmett stared at me in horrified understanding and immediately began trying to track her scent. We went in different directions until I caught the scent, feeling oddly like a bloodhound. Emmett made a harrowing U-turn in the middle of the road when he heard me shout, kicking up asphalt with his heels and toes as he spun around and tore off in my direction. We ran faster than we ever had down the road, hoping any humans that might see us would only witness a slight blur. Alarm bells were sounding off inside me, warning me we didn't have time to keep up our pretenses right now. The scent was getting fresher, and we had nearly caught up with her, when we all heard the unmistakable retort of a gunshot.

Before any of us could even process the meaning of the sound, we rounded the bend and saw Bella in the distance, perched on the railing of scenic overlook at the edge of a cliff. I could see the smoke rising from the barrel of the revolver as it recoiled away from her temple and the entrance hole of the bullet. I could see the bullet pierce the sign beside her and her brains exploding all over the metal and the surrounding area. We were all frozen mentally and emotionally, not even breathing in those seconds as our bodies continued speeding toward the dying human girl, running on autopilot.

She dropped the gun over the edge, her body falling forward to follow it as she lost her balance on the railing. Bella didn't even make a sound as she fell, though I could hear the wind whistling past her plummeting form, as well as her fading heartbeat and gasping breaths. We reached the railing just as her body crunched on the rocks below and the scent of her fresh blood flooded the air around us, even more than from the bloody bits of brains decorating the punctured road sign.

"NOOOOO!" I screamed, jumping down after her. I wasn't going to let her die, not if I could save her. It wasn't going to be pretty, but I had to try. I couldn't just let her go.

I heard a pained keening from the two vampires behind me and spared a momentary thought of gratitude that the difference in height was great enough to keep their grief and despair from drowning me. I also wouldn't suffer from their bloodlust. I felt the Major beating against my mental wall, and I deliberately let him out of his maximum security prison, knowing I would need his cold detachment to do what was necessary. The Major was never overwhelmed by bloodlust when there was a potential vampire to be made. I felt my brain adjusting, all on the brief drop down to the bottom of the cliff, beside the broken, crumpled form of the girl we all loved.

My mouth filled with venom as I knelt beside her and forcibly spit the venom into gaping hole of the exit wound on the left side of her skull. I quickly licked the wound shut, spitting out chunks of flesh, bones, and brains, then flipped her over onto her back. Her limbs were all lying in odd, crooked ways from multiple breaks. I ignored that, focusing on the most serious injuries first. I forced more venom into the bullet's entrance hole and sealed it shut. The brain was the most important, but the heart was next on the list. I could hear the very slow, faint beats as it prepared to give up the ghost. I ripped open her shirt and bit down right above her heart, using my tongue and breath to force as much venom in as possible. I sealed it and moved right on to her neck, knowing it too was broken and her spinal cord severed.

I bit both sides of her neck, injecting my venom, and as I sealed the second bite, I heard the venom finally hit her heart. It had only been a couple of seconds, but it was the difference between life and death, or really death and undeath. The venom forced her heart to pick up pace and begin beating hard again. There was still no time to waste, as the rocks had punctured her limbs in various places, and her brain would take a long time to heal, so it wasn't controlling her functions at the moment. She was still losing blood at much too rapid a pace. She could still lose the battle in the fight for her continued existence.

I ripped off her pants and went straight for the large blood vessels in the inner thighs. I spared no thought for the intimate placement of these bites, thinking only of the rapid dissemination of the venom throughout her system. I moved next to the insides of her elbows. Having hit all her major spots, I then focused on sealing each and every wound I could find all over her body. The whole process was finished in under three minutes.

As soon as I was secure in the knowledge her change would progress, I glared up at the still keening vampires above me. They were wrapped in each other's arms, their faces full of anguish and woe, overwhelmed with grief and lost in one another. I grimaced and stripped the remains of Bella's outfit off of her, then covered her with my own shirt. Some small portion of my brain registered how much I, man and vampire, liked seeing her dressed in my clothes, feeling both possessive and protective. She was mine now. I had saved her, sired her. I would raise her, teach her, guide her, protect her, love her. There was no time to reflect on any of these thoughts though. I had bigger fish to fry.

"Shut up!" I fiercely commanded the vampires above me, having no patience with their nervous breakdown. _Don't they know to save the emotional response until after the battle is over, and everyone has safely returned to base? We aren't free and clear yet. There are still too many loose ends that need to be addressed before any of us can relax._

The keening stopped abruptly and the sudden silence allowed them to hear the rapid beats of a changing heart. They both stared down at us in shock, their keen vision picking out her new scars from where I had injected my venom.

"You changed her?" Rose asked in disbelief. "How could you? She obviously wanted to die and you took that away from her!"

I heard animalistic growling from the trees on the other side of the river and felt an overwhelming amount of rage coming from that direction. I glared up at Rose. "Yes, Rose, I changed her. Unlike you, _I_ don't think death is preferable to this existence."

A Quileute man stepped out of the forest. "Well, WE _do_ think death is preferable to becoming a leech, and _you've_ just broken the treaty!"

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Boy, never a dull moment, eh? Jasper's having one hell of a day, isn't he? Oh, well. No rest for the weary.


	12. Wolf Worries

**Chapter Twelve - Wolf Worries**

A Quileute man stepped out of the forest. "Well, WE _do_ think death is preferable to becoming a leech, and _you've_ just broken the treaty!"

"Hey, he just saved my little sister. He didn't kill her or drink from her!" Emmett protested.

The man nodded and was suddenly flanked by two giant wolves. I knew instinctively that these wolves were dangerous to us and, like Children of the Moon, their teeth and claws would likely slice through our skin. Carlisle had informed us of the tribe's history when we first came here, but he was under the obviously mistaken impression the wolves had died out with Ephraim's generation. We needed to tread carefully if we didn't want to get into a fight that could end up with one of us being hurt or killed. "The treaty doesn't say kill or drink from – it says bite. We witnessed him biting her."

"Did you watch her kill herself too?" I demanded angrily. _Had they seen what she was doing, but not intervened? Could they have stopped her?_

The man shook his head in distress, as the wolves whimpered. "What are you talking about? We heard the gunshot and came to investigate."

I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Look, we don't want to fight you. We don't want any trouble. We are leaving town today and won't be coming back."

The wolves growled and nodded their heads enthusiastically. The man ignored them and put his arms across his chest. "What about the girl?"

"She'll be coming with us."

"Who is she?"

"Isabella Swan."

The wolves growled fiercely. "What? You changed Chief Swan's only daughter?" the man shouted, stepping forward threateningly, his hands now by his sides and his fists clenched. He seemed to be shivering violently. "She's under Billy Black's protection! She's considered one of us by the elders of our tribe! This is war!"

"Stop!" I commanded, sending them a wave of calm and obedience. "She would have died, if I didn't change her! I saved her! At least now she'll have the chance to live and love. If your tribe truly cares about her, surely you'd see it's better than her being dead!"

The man and the wolves all shook their heads negatively, glaring at me. "She's better off dead than a cold, emotionless, murdering monster!"

I scowled and rolled my eyes. "Yes, I agree with you." That threw them all for a loop and they looked back at me in confusion. "There are certainly many vampires who are sadistic bastards and would fit that description. I've personally killed quite a few of them. However, _we're_ not like that and we'll make sure _she_ isn't either."

"You kill your own kind?" the man exclaimed incredulously.

I smirked. "I've killed thousands of my own kind. I know you can see my scars. Every one of them represents a vampire that no longer walks the earth. Emmett and I killed one just a few months ago after he attacked Bella in Phoenix. If we hadn't gotten to her when we did, she'd have come home in a body bag, rather than a cast. The sadistic bastard decided to torture her before eating her, which ironically bought us the time we needed to catch up to them and save her. Of course, if Edward hadn't sucked the bastard's venom out from where she was bit, she'd have been a vampire way back then."

"She was bit and you prevented the change? You can do that? Why did you?" The guy was flabbergasted. He clearly wasn't expecting anything like that.

I sighed. "It's nearly impossible to do. Usually when vampires smell fresh blood, they go into a feeding frenzy, like a shark. Once they taste it, they're pretty much lost to pure instinct, to the inner beast, and it's nearly impossible to stop drinking until the blood is all gone, unless they are interrupted by another vampire and start to fight over their prey or they have excellent control enough to deliberately change someone. My family loves Bella though, so we were able to be there for her and save her from the other vampire without losing control, even though she was gushing blood from multiple wounds. Carlisle would have been the ideal one to remove the venom, as he is immune to the scent of human blood, having trained himself and having never drank human blood in his entire 360 years of existence, but he was too busy stabilizing her other wounds. He had to stop the bleeding from other places if she was to have the tainted blood removed. Carlisle chose Edward to remove the venom, believing he would never be able to hurt his mate, but I know he wouldn't have been able to stop without my help. Thankfully, I was able to stop him from drinking too much, and we rushed her to the hospital. I will admit though, it was only because we all feel so strongly about Bella, considering her a daughter, sister, and friend, a part of our family, that we were able to do what we did for her."

"Why did you stop the change then, only to go and change her now?" the wolf leader asked in confusion, much less hostile than he had been up to this point.

I sighed, hoping they could understand, "We stopped the change then, because she had a chance for a human life, and we all wanted her to stay human if possible. None of us were given a choice to become a vampire, and it isn't an existence we would choose for someone else if they had another option. We drink from animals because we don't want to be monsters or murderers. None of us like having to survive on blood, so we do the best we can to cage our inner beasts and let our human side rule our lives, except when we have to hunt. While I have a lot of issues with being what I am, and there are a lot of downsides to being a vampire, I still think it is better than being dead."

The Alpha looked even more confused than before. His wolf companions had stopped their low growling and backed off slightly from their aggressive stance. I sent them calming, trusting, accepting waves as I continued my explanation. "Our family has been able to do a lot of good for a lot of humans over the years. Not all vampires are the same, just as not all people are the same. An evil, greedy human will make an evil greedy vampire. Then look at Carlisle – the son of a preacher. He went out vampire hunting with a group of parishioners wielding torches intending to kill them and had the misfortune to actually find one. He hated what he had become and tried to kill himself, but he soon found out that vampires are rather hard to kill. He ran out of London, refusing to feed, trying to starve himself to death, when he came across a deer in the forest. His instincts took over and he drained it. He'd eaten venison when he was human and was able to accept his existence feeding off of animals. But even that wasn't enough for him, so he trained himself to become immune to human blood. He has spent the last 200 years working as a physician to save human lives and make their lives better, helping hundreds of thousands of people. A compassionate, loving human becomes a compassionate, loving vampire."

The man was clearly conflicted and was running his fingers through his short dark hair and periodically tugging on it. He looked up at me with an intense stare. "That doesn't match with our legends. How can this be? How do I know you are telling the truth and not just trying to save your own skin?"

I rolled my eyes, but I was happy he was at least questioning his beliefs, instead of stubbornly clinging to them in the face of contradictory information. "Look, why don't you and your buddies come over here and take a look at her? I'll back away and allow you safe access. You'll be able to see the old bite scar on her left wrist, as well as her current injuries. She shot herself in the head and then fell on the rocks. There is no way she would have survived this as a human. The venom hasn't started healing the wounds yet, so you'll be able to judge it for yourself. Also, I have a gift. I am an empath. I have the ability to sense the emotions of others and send my emotions to them. If you are willing, I can show you all exactly how I feel about Bella, and even how my family members feel about her too. That will prove we aren't emotionless at least."

The man bit his lip and tugged on his chin as he considered it. "Alright. Jump up to the other two, and we'll take a look at her. Then we'll decide from there."

I reluctantly agreed and joined Rose and Emmett on the bridge, knowing this was our best chance at solving this amicably. I knew Carlisle would hate it if we had to kill the wolves, as he respected all life, whatever form it took. Rose began berating me in a mere whisper for leaving Bella alone with the dogs. I ignored her and kept my eyes on Bella's limp form, making sure the mutts didn't do anything to hurt her or try to kill her. I carefully monitored their emotions, ready to knock them on their butts with the pain of the change if they tried anything.

The gray wolf kept his eyes on the three vampires while the other two inspected Bella. The one in human form sighed as he spotted Charlie's gun a few feet away from the body. He looked up at me warily. "You're right, bloodsucker. She wouldn't have survived, even with a doctor on site at the time. However, I still don't like the idea of allowing another leech into the world. It would be better if we just put her out of her misery now." The wolves both nodded in agreement.

"No!" I shouted, tense and ready to pounce. The man started trembling violently, but held his form, as I stayed in place. He barked out a command in his language to the other two, keeping them from attacking.

He furrowed his brow, looking from me to Bella and back again. "Go ahead and show me, bloodsucker. Show me why I shouldn't kill her. Prove your existence is justifiable," he reluctantly challenged.

I thought about my myriad feelings for Bella and sent them all to the three of them in a big wave. The man gasped and all three jaws dropped in shock, which was slightly comical to see on two vicious, horse sized wolves. "That's how I feel about Bella, and this is how Carlisle feels about her," I announced, sending his paternal love, affection, protection, pride, devotion, and concern. I had one more cocktail up my sleeve to use for evidence. "And this is how Charlie feels about her."

It was very similar to Carlisle's mix of emotion, though not as intense or rich. It didn't have the same depth. Charlie truly loved his daughter, but it was a fairly abstract love. He had hardly spent any time with her at all in her seventeen years of life and didn't really know her. He loved her because she was his daughter, not because she was Bella, whereas my family had come to love her for herself and welcomed her into our family, giving her the appropriate titles, like daughter and sister, accordingly. So while Charlie loved her because she was his daughter, she was Carlisle's daughter because he loved her. Charlie would have loved her just as much even if she was just like Jessica, whereas if she was like Jessica, she never would have become part of our family. It was a different kind of love they each offered, though both considered her a daughter, and both types of paternal love, represented by the two men, were good and right in their own way.

The man bowed his head in thought and acknowledgment. His face was deeply lined when he raised it up again, the outer reflection of his inner turmoil. "I cannot deny the complexity of your emotions. It is just like a human's, only stronger. I think you and the other Cullens are exceptions to the rule though, and I can now understand why Ephriam deemed you different enough to grant you a treaty, rather than simply destroy you. A treaty you did just violate."

I was getting frustrated. "Well, I didn't know the Cullens back then, so I'm not actually on the treaty," I explained, not sure it that would help or hurt our case. "Look, I will give you my word that I will take care of Bella and teach her to respect human life as we do. I will teach her to hunt animals. We will leave and go far away from here, so you need not fear for your families or your tribe."

The man growled. "We are not only concerned for our own families and tribe members. We cannot have it on our consciences if she is killing other people's families elsewhere in the world, when we could have prevented their deaths by removing the threat."

I frowned. "I just told you I would teach her to hunt animals, not people. We will take her to one of our houses in the wilderness that doesn't have any humans around for hundreds of miles, so we don't have to worry about any accidents while she's learning to control her thirst. We don't want her killing anyone any more than you do, not just for the humans' sake, but for hers as well. She would carry the guilt of her actions for all eternity. It would haunt her forever, as vampires have perfect memories, and thus can never forget past mistakes."

The man stared into my eyes, judging my sincerity. He pursed his lips as he considered it. "If we agree to overlook this, to allow you to leave peacefully with Bella, you must never return to this area. The treaty will hereby be considered null and void, and if you do not vacate the area within the next two days, we will attack. You must be gone before she awakens, or we will destroy her. You must never return to settle within a sixty mile radius of La Push, for all eternity. Your presence causes us to become wolves. It's too late for us, but we don't want any more of our young men suffering through the change and the repercussions it has on our lives."

"My apologies," I offered sincerely. "We thought the wolves had died out with Ephriam's generation. We had no idea there was a cause and effect relationship between our kind and yours, or we wouldn't have come here."

That statement, out of all of them, seemed to have the most effect on him. His shoulders relaxed a bit, and he sighed and nodded. "I suppose you couldn't have known," he muttered resignedly. He looked up at me again. "You have heard my conditions: You must be gone before she awakens. You must never return. You must keep your promise of teaching her your ways and keeping her from feeding off of humans. If we later discover she is feeding from humans, we will hunt down your coven and destroy it. Do you accept and agree to these conditions?"

I knew technically it wasn't my place to be making agreements on behalf of the Cullen coven, but the situation was already touch and go, and I knew Carlisle would approve doing whatever was necessary to get Bella out of their safely and with the least amount of bloodshed. "I do."

"So be it," he intoned. He and the wolves began moving toward the forest. "We will help clean up the investigation here, for Charlie's sake. He needs the closure of believing she's dead, though this is going to be really hard on him."

As soon as they had moved a safe distance away from Bella, I jumped down and scooped her up in my arms, thankful the wolves had decided not to try to kill her. I would never have allowed it, of course, but she still could have gotten hurt before I destroyed all three of them.

I flitted quickly over to Bella's truck, the movement startling a frozen Rose and Em into action. Peering through the window, I noticed the suicide letters she'd left on the seat. Rose opened the passenger side door and grabbed the envelope addressed to our family. I left her to take care of business and raced through the woods to the house, knowing Rose would read the other letters to make sure they didn't expose our secret.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** *breathes sigh of relief* One more crisis averted. Well done, Major.


	13. Skipping Town

**Chapter Thirteen - Skipping Town**

Rose called Carlisle to update him with the new developments. He and Esme were waiting for me outside as I ran into the yard. They were instantly by my side as I carried Bella's limp form into the house. Her wounds were still obvious, and Esme was continuously whimpering as her eyes spied each new wound. Carlisle was in full doctor mode, cataloging the nature and extent of the damage to her system. He was clearly troubled as he examined the bullet holes in her head.

Edward raced out of the forest, filled with rage and panic. "You changed her! How could you? She was supposed to have a normal human life! We all agreed!"

Rose growled at him. I was surprised she had gotten here so close on my heels, even though I had tried to run carefully to avoid jostling Bella and causing any additional pain or injury to her poor, broken body. There must not have been anything incriminating in the truck that would require time for clean-up detail. "Well, Fuckward, you have to be alive before you can have a life, now don't you?" she sneered hatefully.

He glared at her, furrowing his brow in confusion. I figured she must be blocking him. His jaw dropped and his eyes flickered over to Emmett in horror. Emmett was staring at him intensely, filled with anger, grief, and determination. Edward cried, "NO!" and fell to his knees.

Carlisle looked over at him impassively and followed his gaze to Emmett. He knew Emmett was filling Edward in, letting him see what we had witnessed of Bella's suicide. Edward covered his head in shame and wailed, "What have I done?" I could feel his regret, but also his fear. My mind began processing his reaction. I knew the others believed he was feeling remorseful, but that wasn't it, not really. He wasn't truly sorry for what he did, but for the potential consequences of his actions. Like a murderer who's not sorry he killed someone, just sorry he got caught.

"How can I face her?" he whimpered. "She's going to hate me! She'll kill me! Why did she have to try to kill herself? She promised she wouldn't! She lied!"

I snorted in disgust. "Listen to yourself! You didn't keep your promises, and you lied to her all the time. You don't care about her. You're upset about her changing not for her sake, but because you're afraid of how that's going to affect you. You're worried about having to deal with the consequences of your actions for the rest of eternity. You're concerned about saving your own skin and about your own comfort level. You disgust me. You are such a pathetic immature spoiled brat who thinks of nobody but himself. Have you thought about what you've done to this family? To Bella's family? Or have you been too worried about how this is all going to play out for little, frightened Edward Masen?"

I felt the words tear through my family as they recognized the truth of my statements. Their disappointment in and disillusionment with Edward increased exponentially. He would never be the perfect golden boy in their eyes ever again. He whimpered at my last thought, looking at me in despair.

"Why, Jasper?" he whined. "Why did you have to tell them?"

"Because they deserve to know the truth," I calmly explained. He had never appeared more like a sullen child than he did at that moment. He was finally showing everyone his true colors. He had been turned far too young and given far too much knowledge and responsibility for his emotional maturity level.

"You did the right thing, Jasper," Carlisle remarked firmly. "I'm proud of you. I guess it's a good thing we didn't bother bringing the cars all the way back here, seeing as we'll be moving now anyway. Here, give her to me, Jasper. I'll just finish checking her over, and Esme will find some new clothes for her, while you go and pack up your things."

I nodded and reluctantly allowed him to take the broken human from my arms. I hadn't bothered to set all her broken bones yet, due to the arrival of the wolves, so I knew Carlisle would take care of that for her. It would make the healing easier if the bones were already in the correct position to knit together properly. I also knew that even though I had been the one to strip the old clothes off of her, she would be uncomfortable with the idea of me dressing her unconscious form. Needless to say, I still packed faster than I ever had before in an attempt to get back to her faster. I also wanted to get her away from the wolves, just in case they changed their minds about letting her become one of us. I wasn't sure whether or not Billy Black would have more clout than the Alpha wolf and how he would feel about his best friend's daughter becoming something he feared and hated.

As I went through my things, I heard the unmistakable sound of ripping metal in the distance. I jumped out my window and ran toward the forest in the direction of the sounds, momentarily concerned the wolves might have decided to attack us after all. It didn't take long to get within hearing distance though, which quickly put my fears to rest. I snickered when I realized Rose and Emmett had decided to take advantage of Carlisle's and Esme's distraction with caring for Bella to teach Edward a lesson. I was fairly certain Edward had never lost a limb before, but by the sounds of it, he was learning all about it now. I had lost body parts in battle before and knew just how painful that shit was.

I decided to let Rose and Em have their moment of fun with Edward. There would be plenty of time for me to confront him once we arrived at our new house. Besides, I figured Bella deserved to have a shot at him herself, and there's nothing worse than an enraged newborn. I could wait until she was ready, and we could take care of it together. If I weren't there, there's no way Edward would survive her attack.

As I ran back to the house, my inner beast exalted in the sounds of Edward's agonized screams. Though I would never admit it to Esme or Carlisle, his pained cries were like music to may ears, soothing my savage soul that cried out for his destruction, for what he did to the innocent young girl who had wormed her way into all our hearts and now belonged to our family.

The family had rented another moving van with the new understanding we'd never be able to return to this house. We made sure we took anything and everything of value to us and donated the rest. They were surprised to find that after they donated all the furniture, clothing, and other household goods they didn't want they were able to return the second moving van. Nearly every item of sentimental value belonging to everyone but me had already been loaded into the first van, the one that was still waiting in Ketchikan.

Since I had donated every piece of clothing, jewelry, and decoration that Alice had forced upon me, I knew I'd easily be able to fit all my belongings in the cab of my truck. I had learned long ago to travel light. My irreplaceable items, such as my civil war uniform, the deed to the house where I'd been born and raised, and my priceless antiques were all stored away in a hidden vault. That way, I'd always be free to pack up and leave at a moment's notice if need be.

Many hands make light work, and it didn't take long until we were on our way out of town. I drove my truck, with my motorcycle in the back, and Bella lying across the seat with her head in my lap. She was still unconscious, which didn't surprise me, but it did make the drive easier, not having to worry about her flailing or screaming the whole way. The rest of the family, except for Edward, were running back to Ketchikan to pick up the cars and moving truck they left there when they ran to Forks for Bella.

Edward was driving his Volvo, and I let him speed past me, putting a little distance between us, so I wouldn't have to worry about him constantly monitoring my thoughts. I snickered, feeling the pain of his knitting limbs. At least he hadn't gone running back to tattletale to Mommy and Daddy. I think he knew he wouldn't be getting any sympathy from the two of them right now. I was looking forward to hearing about it from Rose and Emmett later. I knew that when I could no longer feel Edward, he likewise could no longer hear me, so I allowed my mind to relax its vigil and try to process the myriad of events that had occurred in just the past few days.

As the miles passed, I listened to Bella's breathing and heartbeat, making sure the change continued to progress. This wasn't going to be easy, but I had high hopes of Bella surviving. The others would be in for a shock though, if they expected this change to be normal. I knew Esme had been badly damaged in her plunge from the cliff, much as Bella's body had been from her fall, but it wasn't the broken bones that were the problem. It was the giant hole in her brain that worried me.

When I first began making newborns for Maria, the Civil War was still in effect, so I deliberately searched the battle grounds for injured soldiers that would likely die anyway. Gut wounds, amputations, shrapnel wounds, you name it, all were restored to perfect condition by the venom. It was amazing to watch as a leg that had been amputated at the knee by a cannon ball grew back to full perfection, seemingly creating a foot and toes out of thin air. It didn't matter if the dying men were Union or Confederates, as the Vampire Wars knew no such boundaries. I was able to hold onto some of my humanity by taking those who would be losing everything anyway. I didn't have to feel guilty about prematurely ending the life of a perfectly healthy, viable human. In addition to those wounded in battle and left to die, I also raided the medic tents for those overcome by disease or starvation.

Over the years, as the war ended and battlefields were no longer littered with men for the taking, I tried to find ways around changing young, healthy men and women who still had their whole lives ahead of them. I always checked the hospitals first for those dying of illness or injury. Often those who had missing limbs or were wheelchair bound found a new lease on life as a vampire as they were restored to full function. I also regularly checked the slums for those starving to death or those slowly killing themselves with drugs or alcohol. The rapists, murderers, and those abusive to women and children were used as meals. I didn't want to change any of them, lest their evil, sadistic tendencies cross over with them. I also avoided taking young women as much as possible, unless they were already dying, for fear they might be pregnant or have young children at home. I never wanted to be the reason a child grew up without his mother.

I tried taking older men, past their prime, thinking their wisdom might help in the battles. I found that the older men had a much stronger degree of self-preservation and struggled the most with vampire life. They had a much harder time adapting to all the killing and bloodshed. They tended to question orders, hold back during fights, and hesitate in feeding. Some even suggested avenues of diplomacy, such as alliances and treaties, to Maria and were quickly ended for their perceived insolence, as she wanted no part of sharing territory or cessation of hostilities. For Maria, the war gave her a purpose for her existence. Time passed quickly and had meaning for her as she fought various other vampires over territory. She found peace to be boring and would instigate trouble if none came her way for a time.

I quickly realized that young men between the ages of 16-24 were the ideal soldiers. They were frequently overzealous and eager to please. They viewed war as an adventure, a way to prove themselves worthy. They would usually develop some degree of patriotism for their new vampire clan, giving them a sense of loyalty to Maria and her cause. They also tended to consider themselves invulnerable, so they would rush into battle without fear of defeat. As long as the number of available vampire women was sufficient, they were fairly easy to please and control.

The most relevant part of my experimentation to my current situation came from my work with head wounds. Obviously there were a fair number of unfortunate individuals who had taken an artillery round to the head to be found on the battlefields. I had hoped regrowing the brain and skull would be just as easy as regrowing a missing arm or leg. It did work, as in, the brain did regrow to form a functional vampire brain. The problem was that, depending on the extent of the damage, the person lost all human memories, including how to walk, talk, eat, etc. They awoke from the change in much the same state as a newborn human, needing to be taught all the basic skills of life.

I did know they were able to grow mentally, and the knowledge and skills came to them much faster than to a human, but Maria had never given me the opportunity to raise one up to full capacity. Those newborns needed constant supervision in the beginning, just as human babies and children do, and Maria thought it was a waste of manpower to allow anyone to try to raise one. Thus, each time I tried, they ended up having to be destroyed within the first week, because Maria was too impatient to wait and see how they turned out in the end. For their sake, I stopped trying, not wanting them to endure the pain of the change only to be destroyed days later. Any head wound victims were automatically classified as meals, quickly putting them out of their misery.

At last, I finally had the opportunity to see what would happen, how much one could learn, and how far one could go. I knew I wouldn't give up on Bella, and I was certain the family would be willing to help me. Rose and Esme always wanted a baby. Well, now they were getting one, in a way anyway. When she first awakens, she won't even be able to feed, bathe, or dress herself. I chuckled and thought about how fascinated Carlisle would be with watching her grow and learn at a vampire pace. I was sure he wouldn't have encountered this situation before. Both the scholar and the father in him would be delighted and proud to teach her and raise her as part of the family.

I wondered then if I should call Peter and Charlotte. They had tried to help me in the past with one such newborn, during their time with Maria. Char had sobbed for days after we had to kill him, having gotten attached and considering him a son. Perhaps they would like to join us in Alaska and help with Bella? They already knew some things that worked and others that didn't. I resolved to call them and update them on the situation.

Not five seconds later, my phone began ringing. I checked the caller ID to see if it was Alice or Peter and answered as soon as I saw my brother's name.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Well, there ya go. A lot of you have been wondering how much Bella would remember. The answer is very little. I figured if the venom had to completely grow new brain cells from scratch, there wouldn't be much of a residual memory. But there will be certain impressions of who is safe and who is not. *snicker* The memory of intense pain would probably survive, don't you think, even if the details don't? Causing an instinctive reaction to the source of that pain . . . (Remember, she was unconscious before Jasper got to her, so she wouldn't associate him with the pain of her change.)


	14. Phone Calls

**Chapter 14 Phone Calls**

"Hey, Bro, I was just thinking of calling you," I said into the phone. I heard him chuckle in response.

"I know, why do you think I called?" he jeered.

I chuckled. "So, how much do you know?"

He growled lightly in frustration. "Not much. Just that you were planning to call and invite me and Char for a visit. What's up with Edward's little human? Did he finally get the balls to change her? Is that why? Did you want our help with the newborn?"

"Close. It _is_ about Bella, but I'm the one who changed her. I was planning to invite you two to help me raise her, if you wanted."

"What about your family? Surely they won't want two human drinkers around that might corrupt their newest inductee into the vegetarian cult. Besides, I thought Edward hates us."

I snorted. "Well, you do tend to get a kick out of annoying and discomposing him, so you can hardly fault him for his dislike."

"It's mutual, believe me," Peter muttered, his tone disgruntled. "So why would he let us around his mate?"

I sighed. "That's the thing. I seriously doubt she's his mate anymore. He screwed her over, dumped her in the worst possible way, lied to her and played on every single one of her worst fears and insecurities. The damage that does to the soul tends to change it's shape, what with the scar tissue. It's possible he could have repaired it enough to still have her accept him, if she were still human. She has such a forgiving nature that she might well have taken him back and learned to mesh with him again, given enough time and enough work on his part. A few life or death situations, which seem to happen so often around her, could have accelerated the reshaping of her soul. Unfortunately for him, she decided to act on her pain right away, rather than try to live through it. She blew her brains out at the top of a cliff and promptly plummeted over the side to the rocks below, once she lost control of her muscles, just as she planned. She really didn't intend to take any chance of not dying. I happened to be on hand to witness it and filled her to the brim with my venom, so she is now changing in the seat beside me. She used a 45 magnum pressed to the temple, so you know a lot of her grey matter left her head at the same time as the bullet. Now, not only is she a newborn, but her soul is frozen in its new pain state. I seriously doubt she's gonna want anything to do with Edward when she awakens."

"Holy shit! So that's why you said we were gonna raise her. You meant from _scratch_, like that time before . . . She's gonna be like that? No memory of even the basics?"

I sighed again. "Yep, that's my best guess, based on others I've changed with similar wounds. The good news is that we don't have to worry about Maria issuing orders this time. I'm not gonna give up on her just because she needs constant supervision. It's not like I really have anything better to do with my life right now. Alice confessed she'd been stringing me along all these years and isn't my mate after all."

"What? How dare she?" he growled, outraged on my behalf. "I've never liked the manipulative bitch and the way she tried to control your every action, word, and thought. I knew she didn't make you happy the way you deserved, though you seemed content enough, but I didn't think she could fuck you up so badly that you wouldn't even know she was doing it. Now you have no way of knowing if you maybe missed your soul mate some time over the years because she was blocking you!"

"I know, but she's in the same boat. She didn't realize it worked that way, though she could've easily asked Edward or Carlisle. Of course, I don't think Edward really understands the whole mating thing either, or else he never would have betrayed his own."

He sighed. "Well, you know Char has never fully recovered from her experience with the other head injury newborn. I need to discuss it with her and see what she wants to do. I don't know if this experience will give her a sense of closure over Daniel, or if it will only bring back painful memories and send her back into a depression. You know if we help, we'll be permanently attached to the girl. They are just so helpless and cute, just like a real baby, a real _vampire_ baby would be if we could have them. There's no way not to love them and get attached. Like the immortal children, only better, because having an adult vampire mind means they should be capable of eventually reaching an adult level of understanding and restraint. There won't be any getting rid of us once we're there."

"Well, talk it over with the wifey and let me know what you decide. It's okay with me either way. Besides, it's only Alice and Edward that have a problem with you two, and their opinions don't count for shit right now."

"That's good to know. I'll get back to ya soon, bro. Good luck."

"You too," I remarked, smiling to myself. I've always felt better after talking with him, which is one of the reasons we got along so well. I doubt I would have let him get close to me all those years ago, when he first started making friends with me, if he didn't have such a positive effect on my emotions.

I found myself absentmindedly running my fingers through Bella's hair soothingly and softly singing various songs that caught my fancy as we traveled along, even though I was fairly certain she wouldn't be able to hear or feel me at this stage of her transformation. In some ways though, I was trying to bond with her, similar to the way family members would sometimes speak to a baby while it was still inside its mother's womb. Nobody knew for sure if the baby would somehow subconsciously recognize the person's voice after they were born and thus be more accepting of him or her. I figured it couldn't hurt to try, and I needed all the help I could get. Having a baby who was strong enough to dismember you or demolish a building by accident, fast enough to outrun you and craving blood, with teeth sharp enough to cause permanent damage to your body and able to slice through a human's flesh like butter, wasn't the easiest way to approach parenthood. Especially when baby doesn't understand what she did wrong and thinks it's all a game. Yeah, life was going to be very interesting for a while.

I wondered how long it took for one of these special newborns to become full grown, to fill their massive brains with enough knowledge and skills to make them rational and able to function on the same level as any other adult vampire. Well, I was in for the long haul, however long that might be. Bella was part of my family and I would never leave her behind again. Whatever she needed, I would give her. Even if that meant I had to supervise her for the rest of eternity. She was worth it. Besides, I had always wanted to complete the education process and see for myself the capabilities of someone who learned everything at a vampire level, never remembering any other way, even subconsciously. My personal theory was that she would be even more comfortable in her new vampire body, with her enhanced senses, than she would have been if she had gone through a normal change and awoke with her brain knowing she shouldn't be able to hear, see, or smell so much or move so fast.

It was very hard on a brain used to being human to compensate for the vampiric changes, which was the main reason for the mood swings most newborns experienced. To a brain that was built from scratch out of spare DNA and venom, all the vampiric qualities would be perfectly natural and no more overwhelming than birth was for a human infant. Though it was quite possible birth was extremely overwhelming, and the human baby simply had no way to express it. Maybe that was the real reason for colic - discontent with the overwhelming nature of life outside the womb. I briefly wondered if Edward had ever tried to read the mind of a newborn human. Maybe someday in the future, I would test the emotions of a baby in its mother's womb and then again after birth. I bet it would be a fascinating study, which could grant a lot of insight into the minds of young babies.

**xxxxxxx**

To my surprise, the rest of the family except for Alice were all waiting for us when I drove off the ferry at Ketchikan. Esme had procured an auto trailer for my truck to pull behind the moving truck, allowing me to concentrate on Bella, instead of having to worry about driving while she was screaming or twitching. I knew from previous experience she likely would never move or scream until after she had come through the change. Even then, it wouldn't be in the way they were expecting. However, I chose not to argue and simply climbed into Emmett's jeep, which was now towing Rosalie's M3, allowing her to ride with him to keep him company. Edward and Carlisle were still stuck driving the Volvo and Mercedes respectively.

As we traveled now, everyone wanted to stay close to Bella, so we made a caravan, all close enough to carry on a conversation, even though we were riding in different cars.

"Has anybody talked to Alice and discussed our change in plans?" I asked. I heard the chorus of 'No's and was surprised she hadn't called to berate us or harass us for that matter.

"Speaking of Alice," Carlisle calmly suggested. "Edward, I've noticed how loyal she is to you. You two seem to share a connection. Have you ever considered she might be your mate?"

"Alice? No!" he scoffed. "No way. Why would you even ask me? She's Jasper's mate."

"No she's not," I snarled, remembering my enlightening conversation with her. "She admitted as much already, so you'll just have to find something else to use next time you want to blackmail her."

"What? I . . . I d-don't know what you mean," he spluttered nervously.

I rolled my eyes, though he couldn't see it. "Of course you do. Alice already admitted it. Besides, I can feel your emotions letting me know you're lying."

Chagrin and remorse filled his emotions, and he sent me a wave of apology. I ignored him. His cowardly, selfish, immature behavior and reasons were the least of my concern at the moment. I was over him and Alice and whatever little game they'd been playing all these years. The girl changing in the seat beside me deserved my undivided attention. Losers, who knowingly and willingly played games with other people's hearts and lives, could wait.

A short time later, my phone rang, and I wasn't surprised when the ring tone indicated it was Alice on the other line. I'd been expecting her call for a while now to bitch us out for messing up her plans for our future.

I answered the phone and was immediately hit with her demanding and irritated voice, "Why do I see you arriving with a changing Bella? Edward is distraught! You know he didn't want this life for her! I can't even see a future at all for her anymore! How could you do this? To her, to me, to your brother?"

"How do you even know? You promised not to look for her future, right?" I taunted, using her own excuses against her.

"I looked for the family's future, to see when everyone would finally get here, and that's when I saw you carrying Bella's limp body into the house. Edward was hovering around you, but for some reason you wouldn't hand her over to him. Why wouldn't you give her to her mate? I asked what happened, and Emmett said you changed Bella, but wouldn't say why or why you had her instead of Edward. Then you took her up to the guest room instead of to Edward's room like he wanted. Carlisle and Esme supported you when you refused to listen to Edward, but nobody would tell me why. What is going on and why won't anybody talk to me?" she wailed.

I laughed and accused, "It's just tearing you apart that you have to wait and learn things as they happen like the rest of us, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" she whined dramatically. "Why can't I see anything, Jazzy?"

I snorted. "Probably because Bella is not in any position to be making decisions, and the rest of us don't plan on saying anything before we get there and are able to discuss the situation as a family. Even then, nobody knows how they want to start or what they want to say yet, so there's nothing for you to see. A lot depends on what Bella feels and remembers when she awakens."

Alice huffed. "Well, if you had just listened to what I told you, then there wouldn't be a problem, would there? We wouldn't have to wait for the little princess to awaken before we knew what the future held."

"If I had listened to you?" I snarled. "If I had listened to _you_ . . . Why would I listen to you, you lying, coldhearted, manipulative sack of shit? You've been playing with me for half a century, but _no more_. Never again will I fall for your lies, your deceit, you betraying bitch!"

"Jasper!" she gasped, shocked and offended. "You don't mean that! Don't talk to me like that. How could you say such things to me? I'm your wife!"

"Not anymore I'm not! You're a Black Widow, remember?" I sneered. "And it's Major to you, you treasonous traitor. You don't deserve the honor of calling me by my given name."

I heard her sobbing on the other line, but ignored her, ending the call before she could anger me further.

**xxxxxxx**

AN: Never a dull moment, eh?


	15. Settling In

**Chapter Fifteen - Settling In**

Alice was subdued when we arrived at our Alaska homestead. She didn't look at me or address me, which was probably meant to punish me, but actually suited me just fine. She was welcome to give me the silent treatment for the rest of eternity as far as I was concerned. I knew I would eventually forgive her, but only if I found my mate and my happiness, and not a minute sooner.

Just as Alice had described in her phone call, none of the family was giving her the time of day as they unloaded their belongings into the house, and Edward was indeed hovering annoyingly. He kept trying to take Bella away from me, babbling nonsense, until I finally snapped at him - literally. I nearly sank my teeth into his fingers as he reached for her the tenth time, rather than simply growling and shouldering him out of the way, as I had been doing. He quickly backed off after that, having only barely escaped my split second decision. He froze in the hallway for a few seconds, staring after my retreating form in shock. Only once I turned into the guest room that connected with my study did he start moving again.

I didn't know why he bothered protesting the arrangements. I knew he had heard Alice's phone call to me and knew what was going to happen just like the rest of us. Why he thought Carlisle might change his mind this time around and give him the time of day I had no idea. Then again, I was all in favor of betting against Alice now, so I suppose I couldn't really blame him for trying.

After being coldly dismissed by Carlisle, Edward raced up to the guest room and watched as I got Bella situated comfortably on the bed and removed her shoes. Esme had done a good job of cleaning her up with a washcloth and changing her into comfortable clothes back at the Forks house. However, several of the milder abrasions I had deemed insignificant while doing immediate damage control had bled through and contaminated her new clothing. It was just a few drops here and there, but the scent still clung to her. She also needed her hair washed and scalp scrubbed, now that her head wounds were sufficiently healed to withstand such treatment.

Bella needed to be fully bathed and changed again before she awoke, or she would likely damage herself trying to get to the stale, dry, but still tasty-smelling blood on her body, clothes, and hair. I had seen it before, when I first started making newborns and learned my lesson the hard way. Of course, I couldn't clean and change her myself. Though _I_ wouldn't mind, I knew most of our family would object and consider it improper for me to be the one doing that for her. We didn't have such luxuries as privacy and modesty back in the vampire wars.

Now wasn't the time to worry about such things anyway, as we desperately needed to hold another family meeting. Bella wouldn't be waking for another day or two anyway, so there was no real rush, other than the discomfort the rest of us might experience. Just as I thought that, I heard Edward's growl and got hit with a massive wave of bloodlust. I realized somebody had turned on the heat and the nearby floor vent was blowing Bella's scent in his direction. I tackled him before he could attack her and manhandled him out of the room, nearly pulling off his arms as I forced them behind him in an effort to control him. I could hear the ligaments in his shoulders starting to tear, which helped him to focus on his own survival rather than on feeding from the helpless girl behind me.

I propelled Edward out of the room against his will and pushed him all the way outside for some fresh air. Once we were away from the house, he finally regained his senses and waves of shame crashed over him. He collapsed to his knees, nearly bringing me down with him, hiding his face in his hands as he sobbed. Tired of his dramatics and his belief that the universe revolved around him and his problems and feelings, I left him there in the front yard sobbing to himself and joined the rest of the family in the living room. Alice glared at me and ran out to console him. I shrugged and didn't even watch her go. Instead, I requested that Esme and Rose wash and change Bella after the meeting.

"Why don't we go ahead and do it now, since Edward needs a few moments to compose himself?" Esme sweetly suggested.

Carlisle gave her an encouraging nod. "That's a good idea, sweetheart. I think it would be a wise idea for Edward to go and hunt now."

"I'll take him," Alice volunteered. I noticed nobody else offered to join them.

"I don't need to go," Edward protested.

"You nearly lost it upstairs, son, and it'll be a little while before enough of her blood has changed that it won't tempt you anymore," Carlisle explained.

"Besides, we wouldn't want you to feel tempted to try to watch through our minds while Esme and I are undressing and bathing her," Rose snarked, getting up to join Esme upstairs.

"Come on, Edward," Alice encouraged. "It's for the best." I could detect a hint of jealousy from her, though I suspected she was trying to hide it from me.

"Fine," Edward grumped. "But just a quick one."

"Of course," Alice agreed soothingly. "We'll be back in a jiffy."

I rolled my eyes. _Don't hurry back on my account, _I thought deliberately. I was fed up with the melodramatic brat.

Edward hit me with his irritation and annoyance, so I gave him the sensation of needing to pee really badly. I had encountered that sensation in humans at the high school often enough to get it just right. It was a particularly disturbing experience for a vampire, since we weren't capable of peeing. Our bodies knew we couldn't, yet there was enough residual memory of it happening to enhance the sensation and make us desperate to try.

Edward whimpered and bolted for the woods, no doubt looking for a tree to hide behind.

If he thought the feeling of an overfull bladder was bad, wait until I shared the sensation of holding back diarrhea. I had a whole new repertoire of bodily sensations to share, thanks to all the torturous years of high school I had endured with the Cullens. Since my gift worked in the physical realm, rather than the mental realm, I knew exactly which nerve pathways to trigger to reproduce a variety of 'feelings'. How about bloating, nausea, drug withdrawal, and PMS? Mmm, not to mention being hungover, panic attacks, self-consciousness bordering on paranoia, and the hormonal mood swings of a woman in the last month of her pregnancy. Yeah, I could pretty much make Eddie's life a living hell if he gave me any more trouble. If he wants to feel human, I can certainly share some of the unavoidable aspects of the human condition with him.

I mentally snickered, thinking of what defense I might offer once he complained to Carlisle and Esme about me 'picking on' him. _Tattletale, crybaby, mama's boy. _Somehow, after this latest fiasco, I didn't think Esme was going to put up with his immature antics with quite the same level of patience as she had in the past. He'd really gone too far this time.

**xxxxxx**

We were finally all gathered around the dining room table ready to begin the family meeting which had so much ground to cover. Edward had obviously admitted to Alice that Bella had attempted suicide, which led to her emergency change, as Alice returned from their hunt sad and withdrawn. She was also anxious and on edge, waiting for the meeting to start, and I didn't bother trying to calm her like I always had in the past. I wanted her to experience her emotions and hopefully learn from them not to mess with people in the future.

Carlisle cleared his throat unnecessarily to get our attention, so he could bring the meeting to order. "We have much to discuss as a family, but before we can think about the future, we first need to deal with the past. Edward and Alice have both lied to us and betrayed us, leading to the near death of one of our beloved family members. If it weren't for Jasper's quick thinking and action, we would certainly have lost her, which would have deeply grieved us all and possibly destroyed us. Edward, Alice, both of you disobeyed a direct order from me. Edward, I specifically told you to give the letter I wrote to Bella, did I not? Yet, you chose not to give it to her. Alice, I told you to search Bella's future, yet you refused. Now I can't help but wonder. Did you really refuse to search, or did you see it and not want to admit it? Could we have prevented it if you had done as you were told? There were so many decisions Bella made before she pulled that trigger. So many times when you could have called to warn us of the danger, the impending catastrophe. You withheld the vision about the paper cut at her birthday party in hopes of getting Bella changed. Was that what happened this time? Did you decide to let it happen so she would finally be changed like you wanted, like you predicted?"

All around the table horrified, accusing eyes focused on Alice as Carlisle posed his question. She began rapidly shaking her head, holding up her arms in a gesture of both surrender and self-defense. Her emotions were full of fear, and she desperately screeched, "No, no, no! I swear! I had no idea! Honestly!"

"Like we would believe anything _you_ say!" Rose scoffed, pulling an envelope out of her lap and setting it on the table. I recognized it from Bella's truck.

"Really, it's the truth! You gotta believe me!" Alice whimpered, trying to give us all her infamous 'puppy eyes' and pouting for good measure. I was pleased to note that nobody's emotions faltered in the slightest in response.

"She's telling the truth," Edward declared, as if his word was worth anything. He cringed at whatever thoughts he was receiving. Based on the emotions being directed his way, I could tell they weren't pleasant.

"Dude, having a liar vouch for you isn't very convincing," Emmett replied disdainfully. "And you apparently wouldn't know truth if it bit you on the ass."

"Language, Em," Esme softly reminded him, but it was lacking any heat. It was as if it was merely a habitual, programmed response to a particular stimuli.

"Sorry, Ma," Emmett answered in the same mindless, robotic way. It was the same thing he always said in response to Esme's gentle reprimand. I wondered briefly if either one were even really aware of the exchange, or if it was so ingrained at this point for both of them that they spoke automatically, without even realizing or processing it. But that was food for thought some other day, when I'm bored, with nothing better to do. Right now, I needed to keep my head in the game and focus on the problems at hand.

"Tell them, Jazz!" Alice insisted, appealing to me for my help and protection. Too bad for her, she didn't deserve them anymore. "Tell them I'm telling the truth."

I raised an eyebrow and stared at her with contempt. "Considering you've been lying to me for decades without me realizing it, I don't see why they'd believe me. _I_ wouldn't even believe me. I've got no doubt you've figured out your own ways around my gift, just as I have for yours and Edward's. No, you're on your own for this one."

"Hear, hear!" Emmett cheered, giving me a fist bump under the table. Rose smiled indulgently at the both of us. The affectionate look she gave the two of us was a far cry from the icy one she gave the wonder twins.

Alice's face fell as she realized I was no longer on her side. She'd felt invincible all these years with me backing her up, knowing I would protect her with my life. She knew my past, how deadly I was, so she took advantage of my love and loyalty. She took risks, knowing I would either smooth things over with my gift or destroy anyone attempting to harm her. I was a glorified bodyguard. _How low the God of War has sunk. Well, no more._ I didn't plan to be a soldier or a killer anymore, but I was done being a doormat.

"I'm sorry, Alice and Edward," Carlisle calmly stated. "but your word of honor is no longer acceptable to us. You have both proven yourselves untrustworthy, taking actions that were detrimental to our family. You have deceived this entire family for decades about an extremely important matter, which calls into question every other decision you have influenced in our lives. If you would lie about something as significant as a soul mate, for your own benefit, it stands to reason that other choices you have made were for your own benefit as well, instead of the family's. You hid the matter of our bloodlust affecting Jasper all this time. Not only did you not mention it, but you actually belittled and berated him for things you knew were not his fault. You claim it was what was best for the family, but it seems clear to me it was what was best for you and Edward. The best thing for the family would have been to actively work on our control and hunt more often so we wouldn't push Jasper over the edge. That would have been done if you had shared what you knew all these years. I, for one, will never again be able to trust that anything you say or do is in the best interests of the family. You two have been 'playing God' and not very well at that."

Esme shook her head in anger and disappointment at the both of them. "After everything we've done for you two, how could you betray us all like this? You are truly selfish and shallow. I am so disappointed in the both of you. Using your gifts to benefit yourselves at the expense of your own family! Have you learned nothing from me or Carlisle? I think it would be best for you two to take a little break from the family, until you can get your heads on straight and behave in a manner befitting the way Carlisle and I raised you."

Alice and Edward were both truly devastated by Carlisle's withdrawal of trust and Esme's outright rejection. I could tell they were taken by surprise, neither of them expecting such consequences, though I felt Carlisle and Esme were perfectly reasonable in the choices they were making.

Rose was smirking at them now, pleased they were getting the comeuppance they both deserved. She had been worried that Carlisle and Esme would be too lenient with them and would fall for their tricks like they always did, but this time they were holding firm to their convictions.

Carlisle saw her fiddling with the envelope she had placed on the table in front of her. "What do you have there, Rose?" he asked curiously.

"This is the suicide note or notes Bella left for us in her truck. I checked through the ones she left for her parents, both of which were not incriminating. I decided to wait to read whatever is in this envelope until we were all together," Rose explained.

Edward gasped and stood up on shaky legs. "I don't think I can bear to hear this. I'm going to go for a walk until you're done."

"NO!" Carlisle barked, shooting up out of his seat. "Sit your ass down in that chair, right NOW! You WILL sit there and hear every last word she wrote! That is the LEAST you can do, after the things you said to her, you _coward_!"

My respect for Carlisle just shot up a few notches, and I wasn't the only one to feel that way. I could also feel Esme's shock, no doubt at hearing Carlisle actually say the word 'ass' out loud in her presence, and her lust at seeing him behaving so forcefully. He was finally taking his stand as the leader of this family and this coven, which was a natural turn-on for his mate. Seeing as she was a mother figure for me though, I pushed those thoughts out of my head as quickly as possible. Nobody wants to think of their parents having sex. Just _ew_.

I shuddered and focused my attention on Rose. The anticipation and apprehension in the room was palpable as Rose opened the envelope and removed the papers inside. We all sat frozen as statues as she unfolded the pages and began to read.

**xxxxxxx**

AN: So, what do you think?


	16. Guilt Trips

**AN:** Whew! This was a tough one. I've spent hours and hours on it. I nearly put it off until tomorrow, but didn't want to disappoint my readers. For the sake of y'all, I managed to push through the writer's block and get back into the mindset of the characters, so here ya go.

_The anticipation and apprehension in the room was palpable as Rose opened the envelope and removed the paper inside. We all sat frozen as statues as she unfolded it and began to read._

**Chapter 16 - Guilt Trips**

_**Carlisle**_** – I loved you as a father. You always patched me up when I got hurt. I got used to being able to rely on you to keep calm in a crisis, to keep me safe from harm, and to repair the damage frequently done to my fragile body. You have always prided yourself on saving lives. Well, you have failed this time. I blame you as head of the family for the decision you made to abandon me, leaving me broken. How dare you make promises you never intended to keep? How dare you call me daughter then throw me away? How dare you let Edward and Alice play with my heart and then shatter it? What happened to 'Do ye no harm'? Isn't that part of your Hippocratic Oath? The one main rule of doctorhood? How could you condone the harm done to me? You have all killed me emotionally, left me an empty, aching shell. You betrayed me, betrayed my trust and faith in you. I always thought you were so kind and compassionate. I never saw this coming. I never expected this kind of treatment from you. I know only you had the power to make this decision for your family. Well, shame on you. Shame on you for pretending to love me, pretending to care about me. If you cared even the slightest, you would never have treated me this way. Your compassion is all a fraud, a mask, a part of your facade. Did I even know you at all? Was anything you ever said real or true? Or was it all a game to you?**

Carlisle sobbed, clutching Esme close to himself. He was devastated by the accusations in the letter and overwhelmed by grief. After a few seconds of silence, I felt the rage welling up inside of him. His face lost all of its normal human softness and acquired the sharp angles of a typical vampire. His eyes were deep pools of black and the power of his age resonated throughout the room. Gone was the father, and in his place was our coven leader. His body was rigid with authority, and even I would be loathe to challenge him in his current mood. Wanting them to truly understand the consequences of their decisions, I flooded Edward and Alice with the full impact of Carlisle's emotions, making sure they knew what they were feeling and why through the use of their precious gifts.

Unaware of my emotional addition to his verbal dressing down, Carlisle proceeded with his reprimand. "I will never listen to Edward or Alice again. Your word and your council cannot be trusted. Not only did you two succeed in making my daughter believe I had betrayed her, but you drove her to seek her own death. Your actions and council led me to betray myself and the ideals that have guided my decisions for my entire existence. My honor and integrity have been called into question, due to your choices, mistakes, and deceit. Neither of you are currently worthy to bear the Cullen name and crest. You will revert to the use of your human last names and hand over the crests you both wear," he commanded, holding out his hand to receive the necklace from Alice and the wristband from Edward. They were both sobbing as they handed them over to him, begging him to reconsider, but he stood firm against their pleas. "Perhaps in the future you may be able to earn these back, but for now, I will be keeping them in my safe."

He swiftly moved to his study and put away the two items, before returning to the living room and Esme. Rose waited for him to get settled before reading the next portion of the letter.

_**Esme**_** – I loved you as my mother. I adopted you as my own. You were the mother I always wished I could have had. Though I have always loved Renee, she never mothered me the way you did. You took care of me, cooked for me, talked to me, listened to me, advised me wisely, and held me when I needed it. I thought you really loved me. I thought you truly cared. Now I know it was all a lie. For what kind of mother abandons her child without a backward glance, a second thought, a single goodbye? What kind of mother throws away her youngest daughter, deserts her, moves away without a forwarding address, leaving her alone and unprotected, heartbroken, shattered? I was never your daughter, though I considered you my mother. No, you never returned the love I gave you unconditionally. You thought nothing of making promises you never intended to keep, of pretending to care, when really you were just indulging your children with their new pet, their shiny new toy. Once they got bored, the toy was tossed aside, broken and worthless, forgotten.**

If I thought Carlisle was bad, his feelings were a walk in the park compared to Esme's. The despair, guilt, helplessness, hopelessness, and fear marinating her heart and mind nearly drowned me. I felt so heavy, I couldn't even move. I felt ready to throw myself off a cliff. Poor Esme was considering herself an utter failure as a mother. Bella's words hit her hard and reminded her of how she felt when her infant son died all those years ago.

"It's not your fault, Esme," I rasped, barely able to speak. I desperately tried to remind her that the accusations were unfounded, the beliefs formed due to Edward's actions, not her own.

"No, don't say it, Jasper," Edward whimpered, having heard my thoughts and plan to bring Esme out of her pit of despair.

I growled at him and ignored the emotional wave he sent, begging for mercy. His pain was minimal compared to hers, and she was the innocent party. I made sure to let him and Alice share her pain and feel how much they had hurt her. "You didn't do that, Esme, Edward did. You didn't abandon her or throw her away. I know you sent her a letter that expressed your love and intention to remain a permanent part of her life. Edward is the one who destroyed your letter, who refused to deliver it. He's the one who failed Bella and made her feel abandoned, unwanted, unloved, and alone. You're a good mother, Esme, the best! See how much she loved you - more than her own flesh and blood! She's not dead, Esme. We saved her. You have the opportunity to set the record straight, to continue being the mother she knows and loves. Remember that!"

My pep talk did the trick, as her anger and loathing focused on the one who deserved it, the one most at fault for the current situation, and his accomplice. Once again, I allowed them to experience the full extent of her emotional response as she tore into them verbally. "You!" She snarled, pointing at Edward. Like Carlisle, she was finally exhibiting her vampire side, her eyes black as coal, shining with her venom tears. "You did this! You made my baby feel like a pet, like a toy! You broke her and threw her away!"

She turned her whole body and pointed at Alice, who was cowering into her chair at the intensity of Esme's glare. "And you! You helped him! You pushed her around and treated her like a Barbie doll, claiming sisterhood, yet when she needed you and your help the most, you turned your back on her. Shame on you, Mary Alice Brandon! Shame!"

She paused and hugged herself, her heart full of pain and remorse. She took a deep breath, and I felt the resolve welling up from somewhere deep inside. Her voice was cold as she declared, "I never thought I would ever do this to a child of mine, but I finally understand the purpose and meaning of tough love. I still love you both, but you have done irrevocable harm to this family. You need to take some time away and learn how to treat others with the respect they deserve. This is for the good of the family, including both of you. I don't think any of us will be willing to forgive and forget without a large effort on your part, and I seriously doubt either of you are in a position to do so. Until you can get over your superiority complexes and your selfishness, you will not be welcome to live with me wherever I am. You may still have the use of other houses the family owns, and the individual accounts in your names, so you will not be homeless or destitute. It is time for you both to do some serious soul-searching if you ever want to be welcome to be a part of our daily lives again."

She sat back down with Carlisle, and he tucked her into his side, comforting her the way only a mate can, simply with the tightness of their bond, the strength of their love, the pleasure of their touch, and the serenity of their scent.

Rose took a deep breath, her voice trembling slightly as she read out the next name, squeezing her husband's hand in a show of support.

_**Emmett**_** – I loved you as my big brother. You were the big brother I never knew I wanted, but was so glad to have. I loved you so much and eagerly looked forward to the times we spent together. You were my hero, my friend, my protector. I thought you were on my side. I thought I could count on you, yet you betrayed me. You walked away, left me behind, just like all the others. You threw me to the wolves, tossed me to the lions. You turned your back on me and left me to rot, broken and alone. You left me to die. Your love was a lie. I was only a source of entertainment, like the latest video game. Fun while it lasted and then easily forgotten.**

Emmett didn't bother with self-recriminations. He knew exactly where the blame belonged, and he focused his feelings toward them from the start. I smirked as I made sure those emotions hit their intended targets. He raised an eyebrow in my direction when he saw them both blanch and swallow nervously. I nodded, acknowledging I was indeed using my gift to ensure he got his point across, in addition to whatever thoughts he was thinking or decisions he was making to trigger their gifts.

Em had every intention of being the best big brother ever to Bella once she awoke, and I knew he would never willingly be parted from her again. Whatever was going through his mind as Rose read Bella's pain filled words, it was causing terror in both Edward and Alice, as they repeatedly cringed in unison. They were briefly relieved when Emmett's portion came to an end, until Rose announced the next name.

_**Alice**_** – I loved you as my sister, my best friend. I never had a sister or a best friend before I met you. I gave you anything you wanted. I did things I hated, just to make you happy. I sacrificed for you, loved you, accepted you, changed for you. Yet, it was all meaningless to you. I was nothing but a toy. I should have realized from you calling me Bella Barbie that I was just a living doll you could dress and give makeovers to until you got bored. You were forever pushing me outside my comfort zone, steamrolling over my protests and decisions, always having to have everything your way. And I let you do it, because I cared, because I wanted to make you happy. I was a fool. I know you have seen me here, seen me writing this, seen me pull the trigger, seen me bleed and die. You have seen how this will affect my parents, my peers, the entire community of Forks and La Push. Yet you have done nothing to stop it. You want me to die. You are tired of me and don't want me hanging around forever. Fine. I would have done anything for you. So I will do this now. I will die for you, like you want me to, so you never have to worry about me betraying your secrets or following you around like a starving puppy. My blood is on your hands, Alice. You knew what Edward would say to me, you knew what it would do to me, you knew how I would respond, you knew I would kill myself. You knew, and you chose not to stop it. That's how I know I've made the right choice. I would never bet against you, and you have apparently decided this is for the best. So be it.**

The emotions pouring out of everyone in response to this letter in particular hit me like a tsunami. I concentrated my entire focus on allowing them to pass through me and onto my ex-brother and ex-wife. If I didn't open a pathway through my core and function merely as a conduit, I would have snapped from the sheer magnitude, depth, and negativity of all those emotions as they burned me from the inside out.

Alice's emotions started out very ambivalent: loving, regretful, jealous, hopeful, fearful, angry, frustrated, offended, and irritated. Then, she suddenly went numb, as if she had just shut down her mind completely. Edward was horror-stricken, but his gaze was not fixed on Alice. It was directed toward the stairwell.

The last few sentences of the portion directed toward Alice were too much for Esme. She shot up and into a crouch, growling fiercely. Her blazing onyx eyes were focused on the unresponsive psychic. "See what your unwarranted defiance has wrought?" she growled, her words barely discernable over the rumble in her chest. Her fingers were stretched out into claws, her teeth were bared, gleaming with dripping venom, her maternal protective instincts in overdrive. We all stared in awe at the gloriousness of Esme in full Mama Bear mode.

I noticed the hope and anticipation both Rose and Emmett were projecting as they internally cheered Esme on, hoping she would attack. Carlisle was amazed, concerned, and somewhat aroused by his mate's show of fierce protectiveness, a normal response for a male vampire when exposed to his mate's feral, animalistic side, though I quickly pushed those thoughts away for my own sake. He was also vacillating between anticipation and guilt, and I guessed he too wanted to see his mate attack the one who had hurt his beloved child, but was also guilty at the thought of wanting to see Alice, whom he had considered a daughter for over fifty years, get attacked. His paternal side was at war with itself, seeking both justice and to protect one of his own.

Edward was shaking with terror and regret, cowering back into his chair, his eyes locked onto Esme's aggressive stance. His fight or flight reflex was trying desperately to kick in, but his fear was too great to allow him to move from his seat, and his whole being recoiled in horror at the idea of physically hurting the woman he loved as a mother. I wasn't sure he'd even be able to bring himself to defend himself against her if she did attack him.

For Esme's part, her heart was at war with herself as well, and her strong maternal love for Alice was the only thing holding her back from attacking. I had no doubt that had it been anyone other than her own children who had done this to Bella, then they would already be shredded into pieces small enough to use as compost in Esme's garden. Even after Alice's bitter betrayal, Esme's love was still present in her feelings toward Alice, because a mother's love is forever. The love was still there, but forgiveness was not, and the love was covered over by a thin film of hatred. It was the same way she now felt about Edward as well. She loved them, but hated the things they had done and the attitudes they had and would not forgive the wrongs they had committed without true repentance and remorse on their parts.

I had no doubt that if either were to realize and admit their wrongdoing, permanently change their ways to honorable ones worthy of respect, apologize sincerely to all injured parties and actively seek to make amends, then she would forgive them and welcome them back with open arms. Too bad Edward and Alice were too full of themselves to do any of that. Empty apologies without actions to back them up were meaningless - cheap, easy, and devoid of any true repentance.

Knowing Esme would not allow herself to attack, I sent a wave of calm around the room. Rose and Emmett were disappointed, but everyone else was thankful, though I still couldn't detect any emotions from Alice. I tried sending her a few test emotions, and the lack of response on her part showed me she couldn't even feel them. She was locked deep inside her own mind somewhere, unaware of anything going on around her.

Rose stared down at the paper nervously and cleared her throat, her voice hitching as she read the next name.

_**Rosalie**_** – You were the only one who showed me the real you. You were the only one who didn't pretend to like me, didn't pretend to care. You openly showed me I didn't matter, I wasn't important, I wasn't worthy of your family, I was only a temporary aberration. How many times have the others played this game with some foolish girl's heart? How many have your family left behind, heart broken, dreams shattered, unable to trust anyone ever again? How many have killed themselves over your family's treatment of them, over false hopes, false promises? Thank you, Rosalie, for telling the truth. You and Jasper are the only ones who didn't hurt me with your defection. You never promised me anything, never told me you loved me, never called me sister or even friend, never pretended to care about me at all. I wish I had heeded your warnings. I should have stayed away like you warned me. But I didn't listen. Now I am paying the price of my stubborn ignorance and blatant stupidity. **

I sensed Rosalie's sadness and regret when she realized how her treatment of Bella had made the girl feel. I could feel her new sisterly love and affection growing toward Bella and felt confident they would have a much better relationship in the future.

"You can't fault her logic," Rose declared sorrowfully. "Given what information Edward gave her. Of course, she would expect Alice to see her decision and see lack of action on Alice's part as tacit agreement and support of that decision. After all, Alice saw everything else, right? She would intervene if Bella decided to wear jeans to school or throw away her high heels. Why wouldn't she intervene in something so much more important? How was Bella supposed to know Alice would agree to ignore her future, per Edward's request? Thus, believing we had lied to her, shown her false affection, abandoned her without a care, and now were supportive of her suicide, of course she would wonder if this was a game we had played before." Her eyes, full of hatred and reproach, glared at Edward.

His head came up, likely in response to whatever she was thinking. His expression was that of a man whose flesh was melting from the heat of the fiery flames he deserved to devour him. I blocked his pain and agony, not wanting to lessen it by sharing it, nor to experience it myself. I had enough pain of my own.

"Rose," was all he mumbled, before dropping his head again in a gesture of despair and defeat.

"Jasper was right!" Rose snarled angrily. "Edward didn't do this out of _love _for Bella, like he claims. If he wants to delude himself by thinking so, he doesn't have a _clue_ what love really is."

"Hear, hear!" Emmett agreed wholeheartedly, flinging his arm around Rose's shoulders in a show of support and an attempt to comfort.

"Indeed," Esme snapped coldly, not bothering to even look in his direction.

Carlisle kissed the top of his wife's head and sighed. "I'm sorry, Edward," he apologized formally. "I should never have changed you. I see that now."

Edward stared at Carlisle in disbelief. "You . . . Y-you never believed that before! You always disagreed whenever I or anyone else suggested that. You always said I had a purpose to fulfill, that I had something important to do, to contribute to the world, so you couldn't let me die!" He was heartbroken to hear his 'father' basically disowning him and regretting his 'birth'.

I felt Carlisle's emotional turmoil and had an epiphany. "He brought us Bella," I reminded Carlisle. "Without him, she wouldn't have had the impetus to get to know us, and we wouldn't have accepted her into the family so readily and easily."

Carlisle smiled widely at me, his pride and gratitude saturating my soul. Unlike Edward, I believed vampires did have souls, and Carlisle was the reason for that. For if Carlisle didn't have a soul, then what hope was there for the rest of the world?

My revelation allowed Carlisle to relax, his mind, heart, and soul at peace again. "She is worth it. All of it," Carlisle declared, a tranquil smile still decorating his face. I shared his desperately needed peace with the rest of the family, allowing us to face the rest of the letter.

Rose began reading again, and when I heard my name, I froze, afraid to hear what Bella had to say to me after I tried to attack her. Would she blame me for everything, like certain others had done?

_**Jasper**_** – I forgive you for your little slip at my party. I don't blame you at all. It was a completely natural reaction to the situation. I know you felt guilty, but truly the fault was not yours. No, the true guilt is Edward's. He provoked you, it was his extreme emotion that triggered your own. If he hadn't lost control, then you wouldn't have either. I saw what really happened that night. He directed his own **_**rage**_** at you, and you absorbed it. Your whole family only added to it. You absorbed everyone's **_**rage**_** in that room, took all of it into yourself, and only then did you crack. Jasper, **_**nobody**_** could take that much rage without attacking. The blame is not yours, it belongs to the entire family, as every single one of them contributed to the struggle, even Carlisle. I also want to thank you for trying to protect me, trying to warn me back in Phoenix. We were never close. I don't really know you at all. At least you never pretended to be my brother or my best friend. You never pretended to be happy to see me or want me around. It was obvious you were only tolerating my presence for Alice's sake, so you hold no blame for leaving when she did. It was obvious she was always your top priority. Like me, you bent over backward, sacrificing your personality, your own happiness, your very self to make her happy. I can never blame you for that, for your loyalty and selflessness. You are a good man, Jasper, under-appreciated and stronger than you think.**

My whole being filled with warmth, love, and affection as I heard the first part of the letter. Not only did she realize so quickly what the rest of my family hadn't in decades, but she was still carefully guarding our secret, even as she intended to end her own life believing we'd abandoned her. She was absolutely amazing. These thoughts and feelings I kept to myself, not wanting Edward to have any part of them. He didn't deserve to feel good right now. I ignored the emotions of everybody else as well, focusing my full attention on Bella's words to me and how they made _me_ feel.

I found myself wishing I had taken the time to get to know her. If I had spent more time getting used to her scent, like Edward did, I might have been strong enough to resist that night when she first got hurt. Then again, all of this deceit wouldn't have been brought to light, its ugliness exposed for all of us to see. Who knows how many more decades might have passed before we found out the truth? So the real regret was not getting to Bella before she shot herself. I should have taken just a few extra minutes to reassure Bella that I wasn't leaving, that Edward was a liar, that the family loved her, before chasing after the bastard. He was driving his Volvo, so I could have caught up with him by running. I could have crushed his beloved car before crushing him and his massive ego.

Given everything else Bella's perception had revealed to her, it shouldn't have surprised me that she recognized what Alice had been doing to me. After all, it was the same thing Edward was doing to her. Hadn't I come to the same conclusion on my return run from the party fiasco? The surprise is that the sweet, little human was more observant with her human eyes and human brain, than an entire house full of vampires. Only she could truly understand the effort and humility required to suppress one's own will and personality to become a living doll for another's amusement. Now that I had been set free from that mindset, I was sickened by how far I had let it go, how deeply I had withdrawn into myself, hiding my real thoughts and feelings in an effort to please the woman I had believed to be my eternal mate. She had broken me down so gradually and so masterfully that I hadn't even realized what was happening until it was over. Every time I gave just a little, it was easier to give just a little more the next time, until there was nothing left to give. Every time I sacrificed a part of who I really was and hid what I truly felt to avoid conflict with my wife, it became that much easier for her to manipulate and control me, until the part of me that interacted with the rest of the world was a shell, a mere shadow of the man I used to be, nothing more than Alice's puppet, subject to her every whim. Thank heavens I was finally free of her tyranny!

I felt an even deeper awe of and kinship with Bella. There was so much more to her than just a 'mere' human. How tragic it would have been if Edward had not saved her from Tyler's van, if Alice hadn't talked me out of killing her to protect our secrets! We would never have known what we were missing, but we would never have been enriched the way we have been. For all their flaws, Edward and Alice had done that much right.

A sense of unease skirted my mind as a disturbing thought piped up in my brain. _How many of the people I had killed over the years had been amazing like Bella? How many had lives to enrich with their love and companionship? What had the world missed out on due to me and my past actions? _I quickly pushed those thoughts away before they could send me spiraling into a major depression or a fit of rage the likes of which the Cullens had never seen. I consoled myself, as I often did when the past haunted me, that I did the best I could with the knowledge I had at the time, and as soon as I knew there was a better way, I immediately committed all my energy into bettering myself, living as honorably as I knew how.

The air in the room was rife with anticipation as we all knew there was only one name left, only one person who had yet to hear how Bella had been affected by his choice to leave her, lie to her, and betray her love and trust. Alice came out of her trance just in time, though there was still a blankness to her eyes and her emotions were still lacking. Rose took a second or two to enjoy having the full attention of every single family member fixated on her, hanging on her every word, before finally reading the last portion.

_**Edward**_** – You were my life, my love, my future, my hope, my dream, my heart, my meaning, my reason to live, my happiness, my soul mate, my everything. I never could understand what you saw in me, plain, clumsy, pathetic me. I should have listened to my instincts. Somehow, I always knew you were too good to be true. I always knew you would one day realize I wasn't worthy of you. You broke your promises to me. You destroyed me. You shattered me into a million tiny pieces that can never be put back together. I can never forget you. You took my heart and my soul with you when you left, leaving me a bitter, aching, empty shell. I can never love another. Without you, there is no me, no life, no purpose, no feeling. I am dead already. A zombie. I died, there on the forest floor where you left me. All that is me, all that is Bella Swan, died. All that is left is pain, an empty, soulless monster, the walking dead. I cannot continue this existence without you. I will kill the soulless monster that I am now. I will end this pain forever. You did this to me.**

**You made me love you, just so you could have a distraction from your boredom. All your lies about not wanting to take my soul, not wanting me to be a monster, not wanting me to die, not wanting me to be damned to hell. All worthless. For you took my soul, you killed me, you made me into a monster, and my suicide will assure my place in hell. Now I know your lies were empty excuses given to avoid telling me you just didn't want me anymore. You didn't want me forever. You didn't love me the way I loved you. You didn't really want me at all. You were always pushing me away. I can't believe I was so dense, so delusional. I can't believe I never saw the truth. Well, you shall have your wish. **

**I know Alice shared her knowledge with you. You knew what would happen when you chose to treat me that way and you did it anyway. You knew I would kill myself, and you still broke me. You obviously wanted me to die. You wanted me to do your dirty work for you. To tie up all the loose ends so you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore or worry about me telling your secrets. You win. You're right. I can't live with this pain you caused me. I will destroy myself, and you shall be forever free of me. My blood will be on your hands forever. You did this. This is all your fault. **

**You knew from the start you would never keep me. You knew from the very beginning you didn't want me for real, forever. Yet you led me on anyway. You made me fall in love with you. You separated me from my friends, from my family, until you consumed my every thought, my every desire. You made me dependent upon you and then you threw me away, like a broken toy, a used tissue, when I'd outlived my usefulness. You were right, and I was wrong. You are a monster, a murderer, for you have just murdered me. **

**Shame on you, Edward Cullen, for breaking a young girl's heart, for playing games with a naïve, innocent who gave you her whole heart, her unconditional love, her very soul, who would have done anything for you. Shame on you for using me as a distraction from the boredom of high school. Shame on you for betraying me without a second thought. For using me to sate yourself, for making me think I was wanted, when it was only your desire to satisfy your 'hunger' that made you keep me around. **

**Stick to your own kind, Cullen, and stop playing games with breakable young hearts. Stick with someone like Tanya, who knows the rules of your games and can keep up with the fickleness of your attention. I can only hope justice will someday be served. The universe owes me this much. Just remember, you reap what you sow. If you sow pain, you will eventually reap it tenfold.**

A shiver went down my spine at the prophetic nature of her words. I was still gluing Edward to his seat with the weight of everyone's emotional response to Bella's heartfelt words, and I couldn't help but wonder what fate, or the universe, had in store for Edward that would be appropriate justice for the wrongs he had committed against not only Bella, but the rest of the family as well. Whatever it was, it would be something out of a nightmare no doubt.

Edward hung his head in shame, covering his face with his hands. His shoulders were shaking with sobs, but I still wasn't happy with his level of remorse. He just didn't really seem sorry enough. He and Alice both were feeling regretful, but their level of repentance wasn't even close to what the rest of the family was feeling, and they were the guilty parties. _We_ felt worse about what they did to Bella than _they_ did.

Suddenly, he squared his shoulders and swelled with determination. I eyed him warily, wondering what bee was in his bonnet now. "Well, what's done is done and can't be undone. We just need to make the best out of the future that we can, and I'll have the rest of eternity to make up for my mistakes. I'm sure Bella will understand and forgive me, once I explain that I was only thinking of her and trying to protect her, not realizing my plan to give her a happy, human life would fail so dramatically. Now that she will be a vampire too, and I wasn't the one who changed her, she and I can finally have our happy ever after together like she always wanted," Edward expounded enthusiastically.

"I don't think even Bella is _that_ forgiving," Rose scoffed. "If it were me, I'd rip off your body parts and bury them all over the world."

"Yeah, well, nobody asked you," Edward muttered, glaring in her general direction, but refusing to meet her eyes. Alice was gazing up at Edward forlornly, but kept her mouth shut for once. I was surprised to see her exercising some restraint. Maybe there was hope for her yet.

"There's something you all need to know," I reluctantly admitted. "Bella won't be a normal newborn."

"When has she ever been normal?" Emmett chuckled. One look at my serious expression had him sobering up quickly.

"What do you mean, son?" Carlisle inquired, both intrigued and concerned. I saw Edward flinch at the pride in his voice as he called me 'son'. _I guess I'm the new golden boy, eh?_ I deliberately provoked. Edward glared hatefully at me in response, his massive jealousy amusing me. Unfortunately, the subject at hand was too serious to fully enjoy the minor torture Edward was receiving from the rest of us, via our thoughts and attitudes with regard to him.

I sighed. "The damage to her brain will be repaired by the venom, but she won't be the same as she was before. She probably will have very few, if any, human memories and instincts."

"Like Alice?" Carlisle wondered, glancing briefly in her direction before returning his focus to me.

I shook my head. "No, not really. Even though Alice had no memories of her human life, she still had human memories. She remembered how to walk and talk. She remembered all the language and motor skills she had learned. A large portion of Bella's brain is being recreated from scratch. They are fully functional and able to store knowledge and experience, but they are currently blank. Her hard drive has been wiped and reformatted. The only data she'll have is that which we give her. She's a blank slate, just like a newborn baby."

My family was frozen in shock at this news, each processing within their own minds. I was the only one still breathing and aware of my surroundings, so I was the only one who noticed Peter's and Charlotte's arrival.

I opened the door and welcomed my brother and sister inside, showing them up to the guest room they would be occupying. They carried their bags inside and then peeked in on Bella. I couldn't help the low, protective growl that escaped when I saw them so close to her. The both stepped back into the hall and stared at me in surprise.

Suddenly, Peter smirked, his eyes lit up with his little epiphany, and I wondered what his annoying little gift had told him now. Before I could ask, I heard Rose wonder, "When did Peter and Charlotte get here?"

That was our cue to join the rest of the family and continue the meeting.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I hope that lived up to your expectations. I admit it was difficult, much more so than writing the letters themselves. I'd love to hear from you if you liked it. Reviews encourage me to keep going when the going gets tough. *tired smile*

If you didn't like it, well, too bad. I'm not rewriting it. Besides, who asked you? *snicker* Criticism, shmiticism. If I got paid for this, I'd accept the bad with the good gracefully (yeah, right), but since it is purely voluntary, I'm only interested in praise. *blinks eyes innocently* What? We're all thinking it, right? One bad review amongst ten good ones is enough to make a writer feel like packing up her ball (story) and going home (quitting). So *shakes finger in admonishment* if you don't have anything nice to say, (say it with me people, we've all heard it) don't say anything at all. *pats self on back* Okay, I did my good deed of the day for authors everywhere, raising awareness and self-esteem, one author at a time . . .


	17. The Whitlocks

**Chapter 17 - The Whitlocks**

I could feel the mischief radiating from Peter as we approached the family and braced myself for whatever he was planning to do or say. Emmett's emotions had lightened up considerably, since he discovered his Partner in Crime was here, and he was full of eager anticipation. Em and Pete were two peas in a pod and got on like a house on fire. Every time Peter and Charlotte came to visit us, he and Pete would turn the entire Cullen household on its head. After the first two visits resulted in hasty moves, they agreed to conduct any 'suspicious' activity, such as frat boy pranks, at least 150 miles away from the Cullens' current town of residence. They were absolutely forbidden to come with two miles of whichever hospital was currently employing Carlisle, and Peter was not allowed within 100 yards of whichever school the 'kids' were currently attending.

"Pete, my man!" Emmett exclaimed, bounding out into the hall enthusiastically to meet us. "It's awesome you're here. Wait until you find out what all is going on right now. The possibilities are endless!"

Peter grinned and clapped him on the back. "Yeah, the Major's told us a little. Seems we're getting us a new little sis. You think she'll wanna hang with us, be our third musketeer?"

"No! No way!" Edward shouted, jumping up from his seat as we entered the room. "You stay away from her, Peter! She doesn't need the likes of you corrupting her sweet innocence."

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "He's better than you, asshole. At least Peter won't hurt her and throw her away like yesterday's garbage."

Edward opened his mouth to protest, but Peter beat him to it.

"Why don't you just admit you're batting for the other team, Eddieboy?" Peter asked smugly. Edward growled, but Peter ignored it. "Anybody who would toss aside that beautiful girl upstairs, especially when she was willing to give her heart, body, and soul to her lover, is either as gay as it gets or has some serious issues. Carlisle, have you ever considered becoming a psychiatrist for the vampire community? I bet you could make a _killing_ at it."

He paused to snicker, while the rest of us just rolled our eyes. Only Emmett bothered to laugh, though Charlotte groaned supportively. I felt Peter's internal pride at what he considered a good pun and marveled at the man's ability to remain oblivious to reality. It was a trait he and Edward shared, though it manifested in opposite ways. As much as Edward loathed himself and saw every little thing as confirmation of his monsterhood, Peter loved himself and saw every little thing as confirmation of his awesomeness.

"This family alone has enough issues to keep you busy for decades, and the Volturi could keep you occupied for centuries, trying to deal with their 'idiosyncrasies'," Peter continued. "Add in the nomads, and you're set for eternity, without even touching the Southern covens. Shit, I can't even imagine how many sessions the Denali sisters would require, with their whole sex-food-love obsession."

Carlisle smiled, appreciative of Peter's attempt to dispel some of the suffocating tension in the room. "I'll keep that in mind, Peter. It's good to see you and Charlotte again. Are you here to help us with our Bella?"

While Peter had been doing his song and dance with the menfolk, Rose, Charlotte, and Esme had gathered together in a cluster and gotten caught up with one another, in the age old way of women everywhere. It always amazed me to see how comfortable they were together, their natural camaraderie, and the way they bonded over the discussion of their men. In the past, it had saddened me that Alice never fit with the others, that she would shun Charlotte and was jealous of Char's relationship with the other Cullen women. She would usually try to sabotage them, by planning outings designed to exclude Charlotte or speaking of people, places, and things unknown to the Whitlocks to leave Charlotte out of the conversation.

Even now I could feel Alice's jealousy and resentment, as she stared at the other women. I was glad now that she had never developed a relationship with the Whitlocks, for I would feel no dismay at cutting her out of our lives. Peter and Charlotte would be only too happy to see her go.

"Indeed, we are, Carlisle," Charlotte replied to his question, pre-empting her husband. "It's a wonderful experience, Rose and Esme. You're going to love it. It's just like having a vampire baby of your very own, or as close as we can get to it. Wait until you feel the warm glow of pride when she learns something you've taught her, goes on her first hunt, takes her first steps. The love and happiness you'll feel is no different from what a human mother feels for her human child. At least, that's my experience."

Rose and Esme were filled with joy, excitement, and hope at this dream come true. Though it wasn't ideal, they were looking forward to making the best of it.

"How would you know?" Alice sneered.

Everybody froze for a second, shocked by her audacity, before swinging around to look at her incredulously. She preened for a moment, having gained everyone's attention, and I wondered how I had never really noticed her shallow vanity before. Her deliberate cruelty was making Rose look like an angel in comparison.

Charlotte maintained her composure, raising an eyebrow and frowning at Alice disdainfully. "Before I answer the question, shall we all get comfortable?"

"Yes, of course," Esme hurried to reply, reminded of her hostess duties. "Honey, would you mind grabbing the table leaf from behind the china closet? Emmett, would you please get two of the extra chairs from the storage room? Rose dear, can you help me pull the table apart, so Carlisle can add the leaf?" The family scurried to obey her softly spoken commands, couched in the respectful terms of requests.

I heard the door to Bella's room quietly opening and raced up the stairs to confront whomever dared to disturb her sanctuary. I relaxed when I spotted Emmett simply peeking his head in the door to check on her. "How is she?" I whispered.

Em tensed momentarily at the first sound of my voice, but calmed as soon as he recognized it was me. He pulled his head back and turned to face me, projecting his concern. "I can see the physical changes starting to take effect, but she's so still and quiet, it's kind of freaky. I remember how much that shit hurt, and I can't believe she's not even whimpering or anything."

I nodded. "That's normal for head wound victims in my experience. I don't feel any pain coming from her, so I can only hope the venom hasn't restored the pain centers of her brain yet."

Relieved and comforted by my observation, he grabbed the two chairs and took them down to Esme. I ghosted into the room and over to the bed, looking down at the beautiful girl, lying pale and motionless. For some reason, she reminded me of Sleeping Beauty or Snow White, waiting in a deathlike state for her prince to come and kiss her awake. It was a silly, fanciful notion, yet I couldn't resist the temptation to bend over and lightly brush her lips with my own. I pulled back, knowing she wouldn't be awake yet, and was surprised to see the slightest smile gracing her mouth. Even though my heart was fossilized in my body, a relic of bygone days, it still felt like it gave a leap in my chest. I backed slowly away, confused by this turn of events, and hurried back down to take my place at the table with the others.

Peter gave me a knowing look as I sat down beside him, but I simply ignored him. There would be time to deal with him later, when there weren't so many curious eyes, ears, and minds observing us. I noticed Charlotte was sitting in between Rose and Esme, both of whom were holding her hands in a show of emotional support.

"Enough, Peter!" Edward suddenly whined.

Peter chuckled. "If you don't like what you see, stay out of my head."

"You're disgusting," Edward groaned.

Emmett and I both laughed in response. Peter had taken Emmett's advice to heart when he first met the Cullens, as to the way to keep Edward out of his mind, however, he had added his own little twist. Peter hated the idea of Edward being able to see his Charlotte naked, so instead of picturing himself and his mate having hot monkey sex, he imagined Edward in compromising positions with various male vampires he'd met over the years. In his mind, Edward was always on the receiving end, with the other vampire controlling the encounter. He'd coached Charlotte to do the same. As a result, Edward avoided their minds like the plague.

What Edward didn't know, was that Peter's gift always let him 'know' whenever Edward was going to try to read him or Charlotte, so they were always prepared for him with the most embarrassing or disgusting images they could conjure. Rose and Emmett had caught on to their game decades ago and now played along. Taking a break from their usual blocking thoughts, Emmett about sex with Rose and Rose about her own reflection or remodeling car engines, they would take advantage of Peter's gift to think of Edward held down and ravished by all three Denali women at the same time. Edward had gotten even more skittish around the succubae sisters ever since Rose and Em began that form of mental torture.

As for myself, I was content to remember battlegrounds in excruciating detail, the torn limbs skittering about looking for their owners as they were picked up and haphazardly tossed into the fire, causing screams from dismembered heads lying around or occasionally from somebody in our army who hadn't been quick enough to locate his or her missing limb before it was mistakenly fed to the flames. It was a death sentence to whichever unfortunate vampire that happened, as Maria would order any unfit soldiers to be destroyed after all the enemy's parts were burnt to ash. Not only did these memories disgust and horrify Edward, but they always increased his fear of me as well, seeing firsthand in my mind the atrocities of which I was capable of perpetrating on my fellow vampires.

Needless to say, Edward distinctly hated it whenever Peter and Charlotte came to visit. The mind blocking wasn't the only reason though. I could feel the jealousy, longing, nostalgia, and thirst every time they would return from hunting with their bright crimson eyes. Everyone knew Peter and Charlotte only drank from human monsters or those already on their deathbeds, just as I had taught them, so their hunting habits always brought back Edward's memories of his own rebellious period. He would fondly remember the pleasure of hot human blood, fresh from the vein, accompanied by the chivalrous feeling of saving a damsel in distress from a fate worse than death. He hated that Carlisle and Esme were so accepting of the Whitlocks, enjoying their company and understanding their decision to maintain a human blood diet, though they occasionally supplemented with animals when the situation warranted. Carlisle and Esme accepted the Whitlocks as family, despite the objections of Alice and Edward, thankful to them for saving me from the hell of the Southern Wars and respecting them for not only escaping Maria, but going back for me, risking their own capture to set me free.

Charlotte cleared her throat, bringing me out of my thoughts, and began to tell the others about her experience with Daniel, a head injury victim who had been changed and brought to Maria's camp. "As some of you know, I was changed a few years after World War I, in the spring of 1923. It had been a busy decade for Maria, with a steady influx over the war years of returning soldiers with bad injuries and missing limbs. The Major had found that such men were the perfect vampire soldiers. They came into their new lives already having a sense of discipline, having combat training and wariness, along with strategic thinking and the ability to follow orders without question. Additionally, they were often thrilled to find themselves awakening in bodies restored to full strength and health, without the pain they had become accustomed to bearing. As a result, they were loyal to the ones who allowed them to be men again, rather than the broken cripples many had considered themselves, particularly those who had returned home no longer able to ride a horse, work the fields, or earn their keep by normal means. Most of those had been rejected by their local ladies as unfit for marriage, as they were now unable to provide for a family. With so many loyal, trained veterans gracing the army, Maria was able to conquer large areas of territory. Seeing their worth, she rewarded the best of them by allowing them to live on past their newborn years as an elite group of lieutenants. At the time of my change, she had the largest and most highly skilled army in the south."

Charlotte paused, her hands tightened into fists, warring within herself as she always did whenever she mentioned her own change. I knew what she had endured upon awakening in the changing bunker, with four male newborns waking up alongside her. She was alone with them for a couple of days before Peter found her, recognized her as his mate, and protected her from further harm. Rose squeezed her shoulder in sympathy, knowing as I did which memories were haunting her. They were the same kind that still haunted Rose on occasion. The two women had recognized the shadows in each other's eyes, the wariness and hesitation with which they each greeted the unknown male mate of the other, and found a kindred spirit. They had talked and bonded for days during the first visit, bringing a sense of healing to both women as they faced the world together. They were finally able to recognize how much stronger they were for having not only survived the ordeal itself but having overcome it enough to push past the resultant pain and fear to find joy and comfort in physically intimate relationships with their mates.

Peter took over for her, giving her time to recover, and I felt the gratitude she directed his way. "Because we had so much territory to protect form invaders, Maria often sent the Major and I on reconnaissance missions, looking to intercept scouts from other armies and to watch for trouble on the horizon all around our borders. We were often able to nip things in the bud quickly, saving us from all out war, so we took these missions seriously. Upon returning from one such trip, we discovered one of the lieutenants had brought back a changing man who had been stepped on by a horse. That particular lieutenant had lost both legs in the war and had been overjoyed to be able to walk and run again after his change. He was thankful to be a vampire, despite our harsh existence, because he was whole again. Thus, his first thought upon seeing a man in uniform, drunk off his ass, trip and fall in front of a startled horse, who promptly trampled him, was to restore the dying man to health by changing him. He was unaware of the Major's ban on changing those with head wounds and the reason for that ban."

Peter turned to me, and I sighed as I gave a brief explanation of the experiences I'd had in the past with head injury victims and how they behaved upon being changed. I assured them that those vampires had exhibited the ability to learn and grow mentally, though I was unsure as to what extent the growth could progress, since Maria had always ordered their destruction within a few days of their new lives. Upon realizing Maria wasn't willing to give them a chance, even during times of relative peace, I had issued the ban to prevent any more from being uselessly changed only to be destroyed days later.

"Peter and I returned to camp just before Daniel awoke. While I went in to report to Maria on our mission, Peter went to find Charlotte. Lieutenant Evan was worried he had done something wrong, forgotten some key ingredient or something, having never seen someone go through the change completely still and silent before, so he sought Peter's council as soon as he heard we had returned. Thus, Peter and Charlotte were present when young Daniel awoke. Pete realized what had happened from my previous descriptions and swore Evan to secrecy. He informed me of the situation and together, we took steps to keep Maria from discovering him. To make a long story short, Charlotte spent the majority of her time feeding, teaching, and essentially babysitting Daniel by herself in the bunker where he was changed. Unfortunately, Evan was careless and unwittingly led Maria right to him one day when he came to visit. Maria considered Daniel a liability and was aggravated we had tried to keep him hidden. In punishment, she made Evan kill him, while Pete, Char, and I all watched. Then, I was ordered to kill Evan. I hated to do it - he was a good man, but if I hadn't he would have been killed anyway, along with Peter and Charlotte, and who knows how many others."

"You're a monster!" Edward accused. "How could you be so heartless?"

I growled at him. "You know nothing about what I endured and why! Maria had a gift, you little shit! She could hypnotize you the moment you looked in her eyes to tell her your deepest secrets, whether you wanted to or not! I tried to refuse to fight in her army, to do her dirty work, to kill and change and destroy! She held my _family_, my human family over my head - my mother and father, my baby brother, and my two little sisters. She threatened to _rape_ and _torture_ them and _change_ them to fight in my place! What would you have done, _Edward_? Yes, I did many things I wasn't proud of, but I tried to make the best choices I could about whom I changed or killed. I sacrificed my own morality, future, and happiness to protect the ones I loved, and I'd do it again. Who are _you_ to judge _me_?"

I looked around the table at the reactions I was unconsciously blocking in an instinctive attempt to protect myself. Peter and Charlotte were stoic, their faces blank of expression, as this was nothing new to them, but the rest of the family were shellshocked. I had never told them that part before. Even Alice had never known. The reason it had taken Peter and Charlotte so long to come back for me, was because it had taken that many years to locate and relocate all the descendents of my brother and sisters, hiding their trails to protect them from any retaliation Maria was liable to try when I escaped her grasp. I would be eternally grateful to Pete and Char for what they had done for me and mine, and I was honored they shared my family name.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Well, there you have it. Getting to know Peter and Charlotte a little better. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! It gave me the impetus to get this written and published today.


	18. Newborn Awakening

**AN:** Unfortunately, a car accident delayed my ability to get this to you sooner, but at last it is finally here.

**Chapter 18 -** **Newborn Awakening**

"Sorry," Edward muttered grumpily, looking away. "How was I supposed to know?"

Peter and Charlotte gave him skeptical looks and sneered disdainfully, otherwise ignoring him.

"Oh, Jasper," Esme murmured lovingly. "You poor dear. Of course you did the best you could in that situation. Nobody blames you. I'm sure I would do the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Indeed," Carlisle agreed, reluctantly considering what he would be capable of doing to protect his own family.

"Thank heavens you had Peter and Charlotte to help you," Emmet declared. "I know I would kill humans and vampires alike if it were Rose's life on the line. I killed James when he hurt my little sis, and I only regret I didn't get to him sooner."

Rose simply gave me a hug and sent me a strong dose of understanding. Alice, on the other hand was pouting at me, causing me to raise my eyebrow in question.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jazzy? It would have been so much easier to stomach your past, knowing you were protecting your loved ones," she whined.

"Seriously?" I growled. "What difference does it make? If you were really my _mate_, you'd love me even if I voluntarily joined and loved every minute of it. You might not like my choices and actions, but it wouldn't affect how you felt about me. Besides, you knowing anything about my human family would be a potential liability if Maria ever caught up to you."

"Speaking of which, would ya mind filling in Char and me about what went down here?" Peter asked before anybody else could comment. "It seems like an awful lot of things happened in very short period of time."

I explained the series of events to the best of my understanding, with bits and pieces added by the rest of the family. Edward kept trying to defend his actions, but none of us wanted to hear any more of his excuses. When we finally got them caught up to the present, they asked to read Bella's letters for themselves. There were some objections, but I pointed out it would be wise for them to understand her mindset at the time of her demise, just in case any memories did carry over to Bella's new existence. Rose handed it over for them to peruse.

They shared a speaking glance when they finally finished with it, both filled with a turmoil of emotions. Char looked all around the table and then cleared her throat. "I just have one question. Why on earth are Edward and Alice still here?"

"Good point," Rose agreed, staring pointedly at the two of them.

"They're here because we haven't had time to really discuss the whole situation and come to a consensus on a course of action," I explained. "Mainly, we don't know for sure how much Bella will remember. I'm assuming little to none, based on past experience, but Bella's situation was different from the head injury victims I changed in the past. Her mind was focused with a clear person to blame for her pain and suffering, as opposed to those under attack in a war. If she does have any memories still intact, she deserves the right to choose Edward's and Alice's punishments herself. Also, there is the possibility, though I highly doubt it, that Bella will still mate to Edward, and it would only hurt her if we sent her mate away. So, really, they are still here for Bella's sake, until we see how she reacts to them upon awakening."

Charlotte raised both eyebrows and stared at Carlisle and Esme incredulously. "You would let Edward try to mate with your daughter again? You're going to let him push her around and lie to her and control her again, all in the name of 'love'? Is he even capable of love? Because, I admit I have my doubts. Edward's idea of _love_ is _my_ idea of domestic emotional abuse. Why would you let that poor girl suffer like that after all the things she's already endured? Do you really think he'd be any different with her than Alice was with Jasper?"

I could practically hear the wheels turning in everybody's heads as they considered her questions.

"Well, y'all think about that and what you want to do once baby girl's awake. We're gonna go on up and keep vigil at her bedside, just to make sure everything happens the way it should, and we don't get any surprises," Peter informed the group, pushing back from the table. Char and I joined him up in the guest room, all getting situated to wait out the change, ignoring the whispered argument going on beneath us.

**xxxxxxx**

I enjoyed getting caught up with Pete and Char while we sat peacefully beside Bella's inert form. Though not much had happened since their last visit, earlier in the year, they took the time to expound on some of their business ventures, their exploratory adventures, and their hopes for the future. Nobody bothered us for hours, which suited all of us just fine. Occasionally somebody would peek in to get a glimpse of Bella's changing looks, but it was really quite peaceful for the most part.

After a while the rhythm in the room began to alter, alerting the entire house to her change in status. I heard Edward enter the room behind me and stare over my shoulder at the beautiful woman on the bed, as we all listened intently to her rapidly accelerating heartbeat.

"Oh, look! It's Fuckward Shitforbrains Masen," Peter casually remarked, pointing him out to Charlotte as if he were an exhibit at the zoo.

"How many times do I have to remind you not to poke fun at stupid ass losers, honey?" Charlotte calmly replied. "You know they really can't help how pathetic they are. It just comes naturally to them."

Outwardly, Edward ignored them, but I felt his anger and irritation at their remarks. Then his emotions made a huge change. I looked at him, only to see him focusing all his attention on Bella. The lust, hope, desire, longing, possessiveness and mild love radiating from him toward her infuriated me.

"What the hell are you thinking, Edward?" I growled. "Are you really delusional enough to think you have a snowball's chance in hell of ever being close to her again? Because that aint gonna happen, little boy. We're not gonna let you take advantage of her compassionate, forgiving nature ever again."

Alice came dancing into the room, her eyes darting back and forth between Edward and me. "What are you planning, Edward?"

Edward smiled at her as if he had just solved the world's energy problems or cured cancer. It was really rather creepy under the current circumstances. I suppressed a responsive shudder. "She's my mate," Edward explained smoothly. "I can't wait to meet her again."

"She's _not_ your mate, dipshit," I snarled. "And if you stick around much longer, she's liable to rip your head off your shoulders at the first opportunity."

Edward shook his head emphatically. "No, you're wrong, Jasper. She's mine. She loves me. You said she wouldn't remember what happened between us, so I get a new chance, a fresh start, a clean slate. I'll woo her correctly this time, since I won't have to worry about hurting her or changing her by accident."

I jumped up out of my chair, landing in a crouch in front of Bella, facing toward Edward. Before he even had time to get into a crouch of his own, he was surrounded by the growling disapproval of Carlisle, Emmett, and Peter, with their mates standing behind them, hands on their hips, scowling.

I started to retort, but Carlisle put up a restraining arm, so I gave him a chance to explain. If I didn't like his explanation, I knew another way to get the point across.

"Bella is no longer your mate, Edward. Your previous treatment of her has broken any bond you had formed with her. She is, however, _my _daughter, and _I_ will not allow _you_ to hurt her again. My daughter deserves better than you," Carlisle reprimanded.

"I just want to take care of her," Edward whimpered, pouting toward Carlisle and Esme.

"If that's all you wanted, then why are you lambasting me with all your lustful emotions, hmm?" I sneered.

Esme frowned, eyeing him with disgust. "Grow up, Edward. Have you been listening to what we've all been telling you? Have you learned _anything_ over the past three days?"

Alice went over and tugged at Edward's arm, distracting him away from his standoff with Esme. "C'mon, Edward. I don't see you with Bella anymore. You need to just realize it's over and move on with your life."

He curled his lip up in a snarl as he glared down at his sister. "You can't see Bella at all, so it's not like that bears any merit. As for moving on, Bella _is _my life now. She's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and the only woman who doesn't drive me crazy, because I don't have to listen to her silent mind. She's a mystery, allowing me to be surprised when we converse, or kiss, or spend time together. Nobody else has ever been able to offer me that."

I felt Alice's jealousy and sadness and realized she must have taken Carlisle's words to heart. Her affection for Edward had increased since they parted in Forks, and she was beginning to have sexual feelings for him as well, for the first time since we joined the Cullen family all those years ago. She was beginning to consider him hers and was seriously put out that Edward refused to look at her as anything other than a sister. I smirked to myself, for even if they were mates, as long as Edward believed he belonged with someone else, he'd never recognize it.

Knowing they had conspired together to rob me of my ability to find _my_ true mate, even if they weren't cognizant of the true consequences of their choice to keep secrets from the rest of us, made me less than sympathetic to their plight. After all, my daddy always said, 'If'n ya sow the wind, ya gonna reap the whirlwind. Eventually, the consequences of yer actions are gonna catch up to ya and bite ya in the backside when ya least expect it. Ya might get away with it for a bit, but sure as shootin', sooner or later, that trouble's gonna come home to roost.'

Movement on the bed put a quick stop to the argument, as we all realized the change was coming to its conclusion. The beats were slowing now and starting to skip. Quick as lightning the others lined up along the wall, taking submissive poses to show they weren't a threat to the new vampire, who would be running solely on instincts at first. Carlisle motioned to Esme, and she quickly raced down to the kitchen to start preparing some of the blood we had obtained and stored for her. I moved into position about halfway between the bed and the rest of the family, ready to soothe and calm the frightened newborn.

The final beat sounded, followed by silence, except for the humming and whirring of the blood warming machine downstairs. We all kept as still as statues, not even daring to breathe, lest it startle our newest family member. All eyes were carefully examining her, using our peripheral vision to prevent causing her hackles to rise at the feeling of being watched. She remained still for a few seconds, except for her eyes, which were darting around to take in everything in her surroundings that could be seen without moving her head.

After they had scanned everything within her range, she inhaled deeply, taking in the scents swirling in the air around her. Her breath hitched and then began again at a varied pace, fast and slow, deep and shallow, as she processed all the information that could be gathered that way. After a few minutes, she found a rhythm that worked for her and opened her mouth, her cute little pink tongue poking out to taste the air.

I could feel the amusement of the others as she explored the use of her tongue, wiggling it, curling it, running it over her teeth and lips, swirling it around inside her mouth, and poking it in and out like a snake, while waving it left and right. Once again, she seemed to come to terms with her mouth and how it worked. Every third breath she would take in through her mouth instead of her nose. It was fascinating to watch her learning about her body, her senses, and her environment. She had found a rhythm for herself that was one I had worked out several years into my vampire existence as the one that gave the maximum amount of information with the least amount of effort. It was the best way to keep on the alert against being taken by surprise by anything or anyone entering their safe zone.

Very slowly I inhaled, knowing she would hear me. Sure enough, she startled, classic human newborn style, eyes widening, nostrils flaring, arms and legs both flailing out to the sides and back in again, as if to catch herself. Being a vampire, her nails instantly shredded the bedding. After a second or two, she turned her head so she could see me.

I smiled gently at her, careful not to show my teeth, my arms out in a welcoming manner. All of my body language was geared toward making her feel safe and comfortable. She stared unblinkingly at me, studying me with fascination. I poked my tongue out at her and was rewarded when she did the same. I moved it side to side, and she copied me. I blinked my eyes several times and, with only a slight hesitation, she blinked her eyes, watching me the entire time. I smiled, keeping my mouth closed, and this time, after a brief pause, she returned it.

Satisfied she was beginning to adjust to my presence without being frightened of me, I finally greeted her with my charming drawl, "Hello, darlin'."

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Aww, isn't she cute . . .


	19. Baby Talk

_Satisfied she was beginning to adjust to my presence without being frightened of me, I finally greeted her with my charming drawl, "Hello, darlin'."_

Chapter 19 - Baby Talk

"Ah. Ahba. Ahbaba. Ahbaba?" she responded, making random noises the way human infants do as they learn to speak.

I smiled and waved my hand. She looked from my face to my hand then looked down at her own hand lying on the bed. She moved her hand, lifting her arm to bring it closer to her face. She turned her wrist, looking at the difference between the palm and the back of her hand. She wiggled her fingers. Then, she waved her hand at a speed that would have been a blur to a human. She waved again, smiling at her hand, then looked over at me and waved again, smiling triumphantly. I grinned, seeing her joy in such a simple accomplishment. It was too cute for words, and I could tell most of the rest of the family agreed.

Edward was staring at her in disbelief, and I realized he never really believed what I was telling them, that she would be like a baby. He expected her memory loss, but still thought she would be more like the way Alice was when she first opened her eyes to her new existence, able to function more or less on an adult level. He had been through the newborn years with Esme, Rose, and Emmett, so he knew newborns tended to have mood swings, temper tantrums, and issues with blood lust. Despite my warnings, he still expected her to behave like a normal newborn, only without any memory of her human life. It was disturbing him greatly to see a body he was lusting after housing the mind of a mere infant.

Alice was dismissive of Bella and was tugging on Edward's arm, trying to get him to leave, but he was oblivious to her. I could feel his confusion, disgust, embarrassment, and self-loathing warring with his lust, longing, desire, hope, and love. I could also sense his desperation to move, to push me out of the way in an attempt to get to her. I hoped he wouldn't be that stupid, but based on his past actions, I couldn't be sure. I flooded him with lethargy and apathy, trying to keep him still, before he could do something stupid, like rush a newborn.

I took a single step toward her, and she continued to watch me curiously, not showing any signs of alarm. I wasn't sure how close she would allow me to get, but after a few seconds without protest from her, I took another step. She took her eyes off of me, only watching me out of her peripheral vision, and began watching her own hands again. She brought them to her face and sniffed them, starting with her fingers and working her way the middle of her forearm. We all watched her with quite wonder as she explored herself, more engaged in her curious investigation than any TV program we've ever watched. I felt the wave of amusement from the group as she stuck out her tongue, tasting herself. Meanwhile, I slowly shuffled closer, one step at a time.

"Bella," I cooed softly to get her attention when I was within three feet of the bed. Her eyes flew to mine, and her smile matched my own.

"Eh. Ehhh. Ahhh. Uhhh. Ehhh. Uhhh. Ehh-uhh," she practiced, attempting to mimic me.

"Yes," I encouraged, nodding my head.

"Hsssss," she hissed, then tilted her head in surprise. She tried again, "Hssss. Ehh. Hssss. Ehh-hsss."

I could feel the excitement building within the family behind me, as they all suddenly wanted to hear her say their names and other words. I smiled widely and nodded again. I was thrilled to be able to do this in a relatively safe and stable environment. Edward was a major pain in the neck, but he was still way better than Maria.

Bella attempted to nod, though it was a bit wobbly, with her head still slightly tilted. She then began moving her head around at different angles, in different directions, and at different speeds, experimenting with her body's skills and limitations. Her vampire brain was busy mapping out what each of her muscles did so she could duplicate the movement in the future whenever she wanted.

When she moved her head quickly side to side, her hair tickled her cheeks, causing her to freeze in surprise. She brought her hands up to touch her hair and her cheeks, feeling the difference in textures. She grabbed onto her hair with her fingers and pulled it over so she could examine it with her other senses. She sniffed it appreciatively, but made spitting motions after she tasted it, not liking the way it felt on her tongue. Suddenly, she pulled a little too hard, hurting herself in the process, which led to a small growl and a whimper. She dropped her hair and began waving her claws up behind her head, not yet grasping that the pain in the top of her head was a result of her pulling on her hair.

I reached out toward her, my hand outstretched to comfort her, when Edward suddenly lost it.

He came racing toward the bed, beaming widely, teeth unconsciously dripping venom, and exclaimed, "Bella, love!"

Lickety-split Bella began growling fiercely as her body startled again. As soon as her eyes met his, she began screaming and flailing her arms and legs. She began desperately propelling herself away from him with such energy, she went right through the headboard of the bed and all the way through the wall to the outside, where she promptly fell to the ground below. She landed on her bottom, sinking into the ground, and started sobbing, whimpering, and wailing. Her face was a picture of fear, pain, and confusion.

"You're a bloody _idiot_, Edward!" Carlisle snarled angrily, expressing aloud what the rest of us were screaming at him in our heads. "Get the hell out of here and don't come back!"

_Just couldn't fucking listen, could you, asshole? _I mentally shouted, bombarding him with everyone's emotional disapproval, to go hand in hand with their verbal insults and accusations. I could sense his despair at such a blatant rejection, but believing he deserved every bit of it, I chose not to ease it any for him. He raced out of the room and up to his own room, where we could hear him throwing things into a bag. _Good riddance_.

Since Esme was already in the kitchen when Bella hit the ground, she was the first one to reach her. She was holding a bag of warmed blood in her hands as she raced out to comfort her crying daughter. As soon as Bella caught the scent of the blood, she stopped crying and grabbed for it. She brought it straight up to her mouth, but in her enthusiasm for her first feeding, she squeezed the bag too hard, and it exploded open as soon as her teeth touched the plastic. She was surprised by the noise and bewildered to find herself covered in blood, though it didn't stop her from drinking whatever remained in the bag.

Peter and Emmett started laughing hysterically as soon as they caught sight of her with blood in her hair, all over her face, arms, hands, etc. My instant initial reaction was amusement, but in less than a second it was replaced by a very different feeling instead. I found my animalistic side was aching, begging to go over and lick her clean. I figured it was the call of the human blood she was drinking. I moved slowly over to her side, drawn by the crimson covering her skin, my mouth watering in anticipation. Guilt fought against the longing, knowing my weakness for the 'good stuff'. My taste buds were tired of tofu and were craving steak.

I watched Esme flit back inside for another bag, knowing the amount Bella actually got in her mouth, instead of all over her body, wouldn't be sufficient to calm her thirst. She'd need at least five pints for her initial feeding, the normal contents of a single human body.

Once the busted bag was empty and licked clean, Bella threw it down with a disappointed growl. I lost hold of my control as soon as she began licking her fingers to get at the blood there. I moved the last few feet in a hurry and dropped to my knees beside her. The Major took over and licked up the side of her face, humming in pleasure at the taste of the human ambrosia mixed with the flavor of Bella's skin. She didn't seem to mind the attention, tilting her head to the side to allow me better access. I cleaned the side of her face, her ear, and her neck thoroughly as she continued to clean her hands.

Suddenly, she started howling, and I instantly drew back to see what had upset her. To my shock she spit out the top inch of her thumb into her lap, while cradling her left hand to her chest with her right, protecting the injured digit.

"Did she just bite off her own thumb?" Emmett asked in horrified disbelief.

"Oh, my poor little baby!" Esme gasped, returning with two more bags of blood. "She doesn't realize how sharp her teeth are!"

I heard Carlisle asking Peter and Charlotte if that kind of thing happened often, but tuned them out to take care of my sweet girl. I quickly grabbed the piece of her thumb out of her lap and reattached it to her hand, holding it in place so it could fuse back together. Esme knelt down beside us, clutching the bags in her lap. She lifted one up toward Bella, offering it to her.

Bella tried to grab the bag with her uninjured hand, but I restrained her before she could bust that one too.

"No, Mama hold it," I told her firmly.

"Mmmm!" she moaned hungrily, pointing desperately at the bag of blood in Esme's hand. Esme was frozen, watching us with wide eyes, unsure of what to do.

"Mama hold mmmm," I informed both of them. Esme nodded in understanding.

Bella looked at me, then reached toward my face. "Maahhmah?"

"No," I corrected, shaking my head and frowning. She frowned too, mimicking my expression. Releasing her wrist, I pointed to Esme's face. "Mama."

She blinked a few times, looking between us. Then she pointed to the red bags in Esme's lap. "Mmmm?"

"Yes," I agreed, nodding and smiling. She smiled back at me, then turned to Esme again.

"Mahmah?" She asked, pointing at Esme's face.

Esme beamed with joy, her utter bliss nearly knocking me sideways as it washed over me. "Yes!" Esme and I replied in unison, both smiling widely. Bella's smile widened accordingly.

Esme eagerly held the bag up to Bella's mouth, allowing her to bite and feed without destroying the bag in the process or making a mess. I leaned over and began cleaning her arm while she drank from the first bag. It didn't take her long to drain it, and Esme lovingly gave her the next bag, while I moved around to clean up Bella's other side. I was only vaguely aware of the other family members hanging around and watching us.

I was suddenly hit with a massive wave of jealousy and looked up to see Edward staring as I licked the blood off Bella's neck.

_Go away, asshole. She doesn't love you anymore. She's scared of you. The very sight of you causes her pain. That's all thanks to you and your decision to break her heart and then leave her behind. So get lost! _I sent to him angrily. _How dare he be jealous when he was the one who caused this mess in the first place?_

Edward sent me a jolt of hatred, before turning and running away. Alice turned to follow him, but he rejected her, telling her he wanted to be alone for a while. Reluctantly, she agreed to give him some space, but headed into the house to begin packing her own bags. I was relieved to know she intended to follow him within the next day or two. Even Esme couldn't bring herself to be sorry to see them go.

As Bella finished with the bag Esme was holding, I released her injured hand, her thumb having fully knit back into place. The good news was that it wouldn't scar, since the wound only contained her own venom. Only the venom of other vampires could scar our bodies, including the venom of our sires. That's because each person's venom was unique, as it bonded with the person's DNA. The venom produced in the mouth was pure, with only a trace amount of the vampire's DNA included, unlike the venom in the rest of the body. That venom was integrated into the person's human cells, adding to and replacing portions of the human DNA to produce the physical changes.

Bella reached up to grab the empty bag and shook it, staring at it sadly. Her bottom lip poked out as she began to pout. She looked up at me through her lashes and moaned, "Mmmm?" showing me the empty bag. I had become immune to Alice's pout and puppy dog eyes decades ago, but Bella's made my heart melt in a puddle of goo.

I was ready to jump up and get more for her, but Char and Rose suddenly appeared a few feet away, each holding a bag for her.

"Mmmm!" Bella squealed excitedly, pointing to them. Esme reluctantly moved to the side as Charlotte glided over and knelt down in front of Bella where Esme had been. Bella looked at Char in question. "MahMah?"

Esme opened her mouth to respond, but Char beat her to it.

"Yes, Bella," she confirmed, with a nod and a smile. "I'm yer Mama too." She paused and pointed to Bella's face. "Bella." She pointed to her own face and said, "Mama." Then she pointed to Esme's face and reiterated, "Mama." Next she pointed at Rose and raised her eyebrow.

"Mama!" Rose announced firmly, her excitement palpable. Her eyes were shiny, but her entire countenance appeared lit from within. Rose pointed to herself and said it again, maintaining eye contact with Bella. "Mama."

Bella stared at each of them, before pointing to her own face and testing out the sounds for herself. "Eh. Beh. Behhh-uuhhh. Beh-uh. Beh-uh?"

"Yes! Bella!" I exclaimed, gently stroking her now clean cheek. She smiled widely at me, happy and proud of herself.

She then pointed to each of the women in turn and named them 'Mama', receiving smiles and nods of encouragement each time. Finally, she turned to me and poked my cheek in question.

"Jasper," I told her. "Jaassperrr." I sounded it out slowly for her.

Her brows furrowed in concentration as she tried to duplicate it. "Aahh. Hsss. Grrrr. AhHssGrr!"

Emmett and Peter burst out laughing at her attempt at my name.

"I love the way she uses a hiss and a growl to make the sounds," Emmett remarked gleefully. "It matches your character, dude."

"Just be glad she doesn't shorten your name like Malice likes to do," Peter teased. "Otherwise, you'd just be AhHsss."

That set the two of them off laughing hysterically again. Emmett was having so much fun, he didn't even notice Peter sneaking up behind him until he'd already been knocked on his ass. Their loud laughter had caught Bella's attention and she giggled at their antics, the sweet, innocent sound tinkling through the air.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, Eddie's run off to play the melodramatic fool, and Alice will soon follow. Don't worry, they'll get what's coming to them. Meanwhile, the women are in heaven, the guys are having fun, and Jasper is cleaning Bella up with his tongue, like a mama cat or something. Hmmm . . . Never a dull moment with Bella around.


	20. Meeting the Boys

_Their loud laughter had caught Bella's attention, and she giggled at their antics, the sweet, innocent sound tinkling through the air._

**Chapter 20 - Meeting the Boys**

Bella pointed to the two goof-offs and looked at me. "Uh?" she grunted questioningly.

The guys took that as their cue to come over, followed by a smiling Carlisle.

Emmett pointed to himself and said, "Em. Just call me Em."

"Ehmm?" she asked, reaching over to touch his face.

I felt a growl building in my chest when I saw her fingers on his face, but I managed to suppress it. _What on earth is going on with me?_ I wondered. _I know Em won't hurt her. Why would I want to growl at him?_

He smiled widely, showing all his teeth, as well as his dimples, and nodded enthusiastically. "Yes! Em. Way to go, little sis."

Bella poked her finger into one of his dimple and nodded back. "Ehsss! Ehm."

She then pointed to Peter, who was crouched down beside her. "Papa," he declared with a grin, pointing to himself.

"Bahbah?"

He shook his head. "No. No Bahbah. Puh. Puh. Pahpah," he explained, showing her the difference in the way he moved his lips.

"Buh. Puh. Puh! Pahpah!" she squealed in excitement, proud of herself.

"Yes! Good job, Bella!" Peter responded, clapping his hands.

Bella's eyes immediately dropped to his hands to watch and listen to what he was doing. After a few seconds, she looked down at her own hands, then raised them and brought them together hard. The resultant crack resounded throughout the forest, causing the nearby trees to dump some of their snow on the ground all around us.

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin at the noise and looked around with wide, startled eyes. Rose started giggling and scooted closer to Bella. She laid the bag of blood down on the ground in front of her and grabbed hold of Bella's wrists. "No, Bella, too hard. You need to clap softly, like this," Rose cooed, delighted to be able to teach Bella something so basic. I could feel her maternal pride as she demonstrated to Bella how to clap at human speed, with human force. After a few repetitions, Bella was able to do it on her own, and we all clapped for her. She happily joined in with our applause. Her emotions were so strong and pure, I basked in their sincere simplicity.

Bella then reached for the bag on the ground. "Mahmah, mmmmm?"

"Yes, Bella, Mama will give you mmmm," Rose quickly agreed, her sheer ecstasy nearly orgasmic in strength. She held the bag up to Bella's mouth for her.

I heard Peter and Charlotte quietly conversing behind me while Bella was drinking. "Papa?" Char teased. "What made you decide on that, Papa Bear?"

He smirked, "Well, I thought about being Uncle Pete, but I just _knew_ she wouldn't be able to say her 't's yet, and there was no way I was going to tolerate anybody calling me Pee, not even her."

I snickered, and Peter sent me all his irritation and aggravation. I let it wash through me and into the ground, not willing to let him mess up my mood. I was having enough mood swings as it was.

As soon as Bella finished that bag, she pointed to Carlisle, whom she had noticed while she was drinking. "Uh?" she asked curiously.

Esme beamed happily and stroked Carlisle's cheek. "Daddy. Bella's Daddy."

Carlisle lit up, just as Esme had, and he nodded. "Yes. Daddy," he agreed, taking Bella's hand and gently rubbing it on his cheek. He then rubbed her hand on her own cheek and back to his, saying, "Bella's Daddy."

Bella furrowed her brow, concentrating hard to try and make the correct sounds. "Eeeee. Bah. Beeee. Bah-bee. Bahbee?"

"No," Esme answered, shaking her head. "Not Buh. Duh. Not bee, dee."

"Ooooh?" Bella asked, shaking her head like Esme did.

"Bella," I called softly. Her eyes immediately shot to mine. "Watch my tongue," I told her, pointing to my tongue just after I said the word. Her eyes followed my finger to see where I was pointing. I tilted my head back and opened my mouth wide so she could clearly see how I moved my tongue when I made the 'N', 'D', 'T', 'J', 'K', and 'L' sounds. I did each one several times and then gave her time to practice. After she made the sounds, I had her put them back into the appropriate words.

Her vocabulary now consisted of 'ehs' for yes, no, Belluh, Mama, Mahmee, Muhm, Dada, Dadee, Em, Pahpah, 'Uhmmm' and Buhllluhd for blood, JahHssGrrr, and 'Uht' for what. Not bad for being only an hour old.

Char had just finished giving her the last bag that should soothe her thirst for a few hours, when a large horsefly began buzzing around the empty bags on the ground in front of Bella. She began watching the fly in fascination as it flew around in circles, looking for a meal. Suddenly she reached out and grabbed it between her finger and her thumb. Unsurprisingly, she promptly flattened it. She looked at her pinched fingers in confusion and tilted her ear toward it, listening. She frowned and pouted. "No buhssss?"

Char smiled lovingly at her and shook her head. "No more buzz. It's dead."

"Dehd?" Bella wondered, furrowing her eyebrows.

Char nodded and pried Bella's fingers apart, showing her the squashed remains covering her fingertips. "Yes, dead. No more fly, no more buzz."

Bella pouted as she examined the remains. She sniffed her fingers, then faster than we could warn her, she stuck out her tongue and tasted it. She promptly began spitting and making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat, "Uckh! Uckh!"

Venom flooded her mouth to help her get rid of the horrible flavor, and she desperately scraped her teeth along the top of her tongue to remove the residue, as she blew everything out all over her lap and the ground. The family all began laughing at her frantic motions and the expression of horrified disgust on her face.

"Dehd buhss uckh!" Bella exclaimed emphatically. "No mo buhss! Uckh!"

"Yes, Bella," Emmett agreed wholeheartedly. "Flies are yucky." He wrinkled his nose and made a face that resembled Bella's. He winked at her. "Just so ya know, sis, ALL bugs are yucky. Don't eat anymore bugs, okay? No more bugs."

Char was staring at Emmett in confused anticipation. "Em? How do _you_ know all bugs are yucky?"

Rose burst out laughing as Emmett got a sheepish look on his face. He seemed at a loss for words, so she answered for him. "I think maybe the bear must have gotten in a good blow to Em's head before I got to him. He awoke from the change knowing how to talk, but he was just like a little kid in a lot of other ways. I shudder to think of the things he put in his mouth that first year! Human food, dirt, bugs, fish, birds, leaves, wood, metal, you name it. He just had to know how it tasted!"

Charlotte and Peter started laughing, while Emmett huffed. I snickered quietly to myself and noticed Carlisle and Esme share a smirk. For the first time, I found myself wondering what it had been like for them, raising Emmett for two whole decades before Alice and I joined them. He was bad enough back then, but what was he like before television was invented? Especially without _me_ around to send him enough calming waves to take down an elephant? Damn, I realized just how much I'd underestimated my 'parents'. They deserved to be nominated to sainthood. Surviving newborn Emmett alone was worth more than what St. Marcus had supposedly done, not to mention the two decades after that. I had a pretty good idea of how much mischief Em could get into, based on the few occasions he'd been 'grounded' from electronic devices over the years. By the time Alice and I came on the scene, the Cullens had already perfected the quick disappearing act. Now I had a pretty good idea why.

"At least he'll be able to relate to Bella, with her curiosity and flights of fancy," Esme offered, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin.

"Curiosity may have killed the Emmett, but satisfaction brought him back," Em chanted smugly, throwing his arm around Rose's shoulders. Rose rolled her eyes, but still smiled at him and snuggled closer to his body.

I looked down at Bella to see her watching everyone, processing all their expressions, body language, words, attitudes, and actions. I noticed she still had venom coating her lips and chin, and without thinking, I leaned over and licked them clean.

"Eww, Jasper. That's disgusting," Alice sneered, suddenly appearing outside again. "Aren't you done using her as your own personal popsicle by now?"

I growled and turned toward her, irritated by her insulting tone and accusation. _Okay, licking Bella all over was a little odd_, I admitted to myself, _but really it's been so long since I tasted human blood, I'm sure it's not too surprising the Major broke free of his cage and didn't let the spillage go to waste._

"Alice!" I snarled. Before I could put Alice in her place, Bella reacted.

"No AhlllHss! Jahsssgrr no uckhee! Jahsssgrr uhmmm!" she protested. She reached up and grabbed my face, pulling it toward her. I allowed her to do so, not knowing what to expect, but not wanting to fight her. To my surprise, she lifted her head and licked my chin and lips, as I had just done to her. "Ehsss!" she exclaimed nodding emphatically at Alice. "Jahsssgrr uhmmm!"

I snickered. "Why thank you, darlin'," I couldn't help drawling, looking down into her sparkling crimson eyes. "You're pretty yummy yourself."

"Really, Jasper? You're _flirting_ with a _baby_ who can't even speak English and doesn't know any better than to not eat fly guts?" Alice sneered, full of condescension and disdain.

"I'm not flirtin' with her, dammit! I'm just takin' care of her!" I roared, not liking her implications one bit. _I'd never try to seduce someone with the mental acumen of a toddler. This was platonic love - there was nothing sexual about it. Sure, my body recognizes the potential attraction to her body, but I'd never push myself on someone who didn't know exactly what it was they were doing. Maybe once she'd grown up mentally to match her physical age_ . . . I shook those thoughts away. There'd be plenty of time to dwell on them later. Much later.

Alice had her hands on her hips, her emotions angry and vengeful, her body language aggressive, as she marched a few steps closer. I was getting ready to jump up into a defensive position in front of Bella, to protect her from any evil machinations of the psychotic psychic, when Bella suddenly threw herself into my lap.

She began growling, snarling, and snapping at Alice, wrapping her arms around me. "No Ahllhss! Uckhee Ahllhss! No, no, no! Bellah's Jahssgrr!" she began shouting. Her voice became higher pitched as she got even more upset, hissing and baring her teeth at Alice. "Mama! Dadee! Pahpah! Em! No Ahllhss! Ahllhss uckhee! No mo Ahllhss!"

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **Yes, yes. I know. I'm evil to leave it there. But, hey, I promise to update some time tomorrow, so you can't hate me too much, right?

Well, what do you know? Three word sentences - our Bella's growing up fast. I don't think she likes Alice too much though. She certainly didn't like Alice upsetting her Jahssgrr, did she? *snicker*


	21. No More Alice

Baby Talk Translation from Chapter 20:

_She began growling, snarling, and snapping at Alice, wrapping her arms around me. "No Alice! Yucky Alice! No, no, no! Bella's Jasper!" she began shouting. Her voice became higher pitched as she got even more upset, hissing and baring her teeth at Alice. "Mama! Daddy! Papa! Em! No Alice! Alice yucky! No more Alice!"_

**Chapter 21 - No More Alice**

The family all sprang into defensive positions, placing themselves between Bella and Alice. Alice stared at them in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

Carlisle straightened up, his posture full of power and authority, his black eyes flashing. "We are protecting our little girl from you. It greatly saddens and disappoints me that you would make her feel threatened and unsafe in your presence, even after everything else you've done to hurt her and us. You need to finish packing your belongings and leave as soon as possible. Your presence will no longer be tolerated in the vicinity of my family."

"But, Carlisle!" Alice protested.

"No, Alice!" Carlisle snapped, a growl reverberating through his chest. "I am not interested in hearing any excuses for your behavior. There _are_ no acceptable excuses. We have asked you nicely to make other living arrangements for yourself. I am now giving you a direct order to leave and not return without an invitation from myself or Esme. Do not make me enforce this command, or you will be sorry. I will not tolerate any further disrespect from you, or disregard for this family's needs, safety, and well-being. It is my duty as patriarch to protect those in my care. My mate and my children will always come first with me, and anyone who knowingly hurts them, thus becomes my enemy, including those I once trusted and considered my own. The betrayal you and Edward have demonstrated is profound and will forever change this family. There is no room in my family for backstabbing, lying, manipulative traitors. Goodbye, Alice. I do not wish to see your face again for at least a decade."

Alice sobbed, pouting, her emotions a wreck. She was in shock. I knew from previous conversations over the years she had never thought, never imagined, never even considered that the Cullens could or would cast her aside. She had made sketchy choices in the past, minor decisions that didn't seem to affect much in the long run, but had ignored my council when I had argued against her manipulating the future to suit herself. She was confident she would always be forgiven, that the rest of the family would always understand she was only doing what she felt was best. She was wrong. I didn't sense forgiveness in the emotions of any of those staring her down from in front of Bella and me.

Meeting the cold, hard eyes of those she had wronged, seeing that none would be defending her or intervening on her behalf, she finally turned and walked slowly inside, her shoulders hanging in defeat. She tried to send me a negative cocktail of emotions to punish me, but I was expecting it and able to divert it, rather than absorb it. It was one of her favorite tactics to try and control me - to overwhelm me with despair, hopelessness, abandonment, loneliness, fear, and rejection - whenever she didn't get her way.

Initially in our relationship, I had been forced to comply with her 'requests' to avoid the bombardment of emotional pain, but as the decades passed, I had become more and more adept at deflecting her carefully calculated mental torture. As her emotional grenade sailed harmlessly past me, I chuckled. I felt her spike of rage and disappointment as she realized she had failed in her objective to bring me down with her. She picked up her pace a little, stomping on into the house and back to her room.

Once she was out of sight, Bella turned to face me, still situated on my lap. She looked me directly in the eyes, capturing my full attention.

"No Ahllhss!" Bella growled, daring me to contradict her.

"No Alice," I agreed.

Bella put her hand on her face and then mine, staring deeply in my eyes. "Belluh's Jahssgrr?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm your Jasper," I assured her, stroking her cheek gently and smiling. "Bella's Jasper."

She beamed happily at me, her eyes shining with delight. "Belluh's Jahssgrr!"

Esme grinned slyly at the two of us. "I think Bella needs to take a bath, wash her hair, and change her clothes now, Jasper."

I looked over at her, feeling her delight, anticipation, and sneakiness. _Sneakiness? What was Esme trying to hide? _"Yes, of course," I replied, monitoring her reactions closely. Pretending I wasn't on high alert, I helped Bella up into a standing position. "C'mon, darlin'. I need to finish washing you."

Rose made an odd sound, as if she was choking on her venom, and glared at me. "Excuse me, Jasper? Did you hit _your_ head lately? It's bad enough you licked her clean in front of the rest of us, but you don't seriously think we're going to let you bathe her in the tub, do you? We ladies will take it from here. You can stay down here with the rest of the guys." She shook her head and muttered under her breath, "Maybe they can knock some sense into you."

"But . . .," I instinctively protested, not liking the idea of letting Bella out of my embrace, much less sending her away with other vampires, even if they were my own family members. _I'm her sire. She's mine, I made her, so it's my job to take care of her. My duty, my honor, my pleasure. Why are they trying to take her away from me?_

"No protests, Major," Charlotte interrupted firmly. "You are not going to be seeing our baby girl naked. It's not right, and you know it. Now behave like the gentleman both your mamas raised you to be and entrust her into our care. Don't worry, we promise to bring her back."

"Eventually," Rose murmured, trying to hide her smirk.

Esme raced into the house to get the bathwater ready and pick out fresh clothes for Bella, while Rose pulled Bella gently but inexorably out of my arms. I had a strangely difficult time convincing my arms to let her go. Charlotte came around to Bella's other side, and the girls each took one of her arms, helping to support her upright as she found her sense of balance.

"Time to learn how to walk, Bella," Char announced cheerfully.

Rose looked taken aback, having forgotten Bella wouldn't automatically know how, but then grinned excitedly. "Watch me, Bella," she instructed, slowly and carefully taking a step forward with her right leg.

Charlotte then did the same on Bella's other side. "Bella's turn!" she encouraged.

Bella looked back and forth between the two of them, then down at her own feet. Slowly, Bella picked her foot up off the ground. She then began moving it all around and giggling. Finally, she took her first step and promptly sent her foot sinking several inches into the ground, creating a small crater. She looked down at the ground in surprise, staring from her foot to theirs. She pouted her lip out when she realized she must not have done it right.

"It's okay, Bella," Char quickly reassured her. "Just be more gentle with your foot next time." Char demonstrated her next step in extremely slow motion.

Bella tried again, and this time her foot only sunk into the ground about an inch. Solid improvement. Emmett and Peter were desperately trying to hold back their snickers. It only took a few more steps for Bella to get the hang of it, and by the time they made it into the house, she was walking on her own, no longer needing their support.

Carlisle cleared his throat to get our attention, now that it was just the men left standing on the lawn.

"There something you want to tell us, Major?" Peter snarked, waggling his eyebrows. I'd known him long enough to have a pretty good idea what he was suggesting.

I growled, "It's not like that, and you know it. She's just a child!"

"For the time being, but not forever," he acknowledged. "Alice aint the only one who noticed how _close_ you two are. Ya didn't see any of the rest of us comin' over to have a taste of her dinner, did ya?"

"I'm her sire. We're supposed to have a bond," I snapped defensively. "Besides, we all know I have the weakest control when it comes to human blood, so it's not surprising I was the only one whose beast escaped his cage."

"Bullshit," Peter coughed. "Ya weren't out of control or else ya woulda taken the bag from her, stupid. Besides, if ya just her sire, then that makes ya her dad, right?"

I grimaced in distaste, the idea of being her father making me feel decidedly nauseous. "Hell, no! I aint her fuckin' Daddy. She's already got two of those. She don't need any more."

"Oh, I reckon ya just her big brother then," Peter taunted.

I snarled and nearly decked him. "I aint her fuckin' brother neither."

"Well, what are ya then?"

"I'm her sire!"

"What else?"

I grunted in frustration, pulling at my hair as I ran my hands through it. "I'm her friend, her protector, her caretaker, her comforter, her safe harbor. I'm whatever she needs me to be."

Peter grinned at me. "Exactly!"

I stared at him as if wondering if he'd lost his mind. It wouldn't be the first time I'd asked myself that question. I loved my brother, but the idiot was quite a few bricks shy of a full load. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded when he just kept grinning like a fool.

He smirked and patted me on my head. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about it, Bella's JahHssGrr. I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."

I frowned, seeing a similar smirk on Carlisle's face. _What the hell?_

Before I had a chance to ask any more questions, we all heard Alice scream. I checked on her emotions and felt the familiar haze she developed when she was having a vision.

"Vision," I curtly informed the others. They nodded abruptly, all of us staring as the house, waiting for the outcome.

"Nooo!" Alice wailed dramatically. "Oh, Edward, you fool! How could you be so stupid?"

As soon as she came out of her vision, she promptly grabbed a few of her bags and raced out the door, not even bothering to acknowledge any of us. We figured that meant the vision didn't affect any of us, and I couldn't bring myself to feel all that worried about Eddie boy. I noticed I wasn't the only one feeling rather apathetic about the whole thing, not feeling any regret or remorse over Alice's rapid departure. In fact, all I really felt, was relief.

Emmett was the one to express what we were all thinking. "So what stupid thing was Eddie planning to do now that would cause her that reaction?"

I raised an eyebrow in disdain, well versed in the melodramatic ways of both Edward and Alice. "Wearing knee-high socks with shorts and sandals?" That earned me a chuckle from the group.

"No even worse!" Peter offered with a grin. "Wearing plaid with stripes or polka dots!"

"Shopping at Wal-mart?" Carlisle suggested, getting a giggle from the girls.

"Oh, I know! Joining a monastery!" Emmett exclaimed, then snickered, adding, "Now she'll never get inside his pants."

"Yeah, that sounds like something Edward would do," Rose remarked bitterly from the upstairs bathroom inside the house. "Can't be with Bella so might as well give up all hope of ever finding happiness with anyone else."

"Going back to his rebellious ways and attacking a human?" Esme postulated, her voice trembling with concern.

"Ooh, maybe he decided to go back and eat Mike Newton!" Emmett added, rubbing his hands together with enthusiasm. "He really had it out for that kid last year, for all his sick fantasies about Bella."

I found myself snarling at the thought, remembering all the lust Newton would emit in Bella's presence. _Sounds like the asshole needs to be taught a lesson about respecting ladies. Maybe later after Bella's more stable. Hmmm.  
_

"You don't think he'd tell Charlie what really happened to Bella?," Esme asked, starting to panic a bit.

"Nah, not even Edward is _that _stupid," Rose reassured her.

"Starring in a porn flick?" Pete suggested to break the tension. Everybody laughed accordingly.

"Yeah, right. He hasn't got the balls for it - literally," I shot back.

"Yeah, little bro aint exactly packing, if you know what I mean," Emmett muttered darkly.

"How do _you_ know?" Rose demanded.

Emmett gulped, but answered bravely, "Jazz and I stole his pants once, while he was bathing in the river after a hunt. I was embarrassed enough on his behalf to never do it again. _Nobody_ needed to see _that_, if you know what I mean. I wish _I_ could forget the sight of his shriveled tootsie roll." Em shuddered theatrically. "I'm scarred for life now."

"Gee, and you were so sane before," Char taunted good-naturedly.

"Well, that explains why Bella never thought he was attracted to her . . . Guess there wasn't any noticeable evidence of his arousal . . .," Carlisle muttered, thinking aloud.

"Carlisle!" Esme chastised.

"Sorry, dear," he quickly apologized.

"Do you really want to discuss that in front of our baby girl? She knows her name you know," Esme continued chidingly.

Sure enough, Bella piped up then from upstairs. "Uht, Daddy?" she asked, calling downstairs. "Uht Eh-dee?"

"Nobody, baby. Eddie is Alice's friend," Carlisle hastily explained, dismissing her interest in the conversation. He was feeling embarrassed and ashamed, his expression sheepish.

Bella's emotions screamed of extreme displeasure. "Aliss ucky! Ehdee ucky?"

"Yes, baby girl, Eddie is very yucky," Carlisle hastily agreed, likely hoping to end the discussion quickly.

The rest of the family sent up a chorus of agreement.

"No Aliss, no Ehdee, no ucky!" Bella demanded.

"Don't worry, Bella. Alice and Eddie are gone. They won't bother you anymore."

"No mo Aliss? No Ehdee?" she asked, making sure.

"No more Alice or Eddie," Esme reassured her.

"Ehsss!" she cheered.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **There, I know you couldn't wait for Alice to be gone, so you should all be happy now, right?


	22. Squeaky Clean

**Chapter 22 - Squeaky Clean**

The other guys joined me in the living room, as we waited for the women to give Bella her first bath. I heard clothing rip, and the women all sigh in unison.

"Let me help you take off the rest of your clothes, sugar," Charlotte offered. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon enough." We could hear the telltale noises of zippers unzipping, buttons unbuttoning, and clasps unhooking, as the rest of Bella's clothes were removed more gently.

"You know, if Esme and Bella weren't in there, this would be really hot," Emmett remarked, lost in thought. "I wouldn't mind if Rose and Char wanted to shower together. I can just picture them rubbing soap all over each other, the bubbles running down their bodies, making their skin slick . . ."

"Fuck yeah!" Peter agreed, adjusting himself. "I'd wanna watch that shit. I don't think Char would mind. How about Rose?"

I frowned shifting uncomfortably from the level of lust they were exuding. Carlisle's face was screwed up in disgust, his posture radiating his discomfort with the mental images their words were producing.

Two blurs raced down the stairs and smacked Emmett and Peter upside their heads.

"Ow!" Both boys shouted, rubbing their heads and pouting.

Rose and Charlotte were glaring at their men, with their hands on their hips.

"Do you really want some of Bella's first words to be the ones you just used, Peter Whitlock?" Char growled.

Peter thought about what he'd said and hung his head sheepishly. "Oops," he murmured, covering his mouth with his hand.

"I didn't think so," Char scoffed, whirling and stomping back up the stairs.

"Any _you_," Rose sneered at Emmett. He cowered back into the couch, holding his hands up in front of himself defensively. "You're really trying to go there while we're in the middle of giving our _baby_ her first bath? You can't try thinking with your other head, you know, the one on your shoulders, once in a while?"

"Sorry, baby, I wasn't thinking," Emmett admitted, trying to give her puppy eyes to gain her forgiveness.

"No kidding," Rose agreed sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I know it's hard for you, but please use your brain for a while, okay?"

"Right, sure thing," Emmett quickly replied, giving her a mock salute. "Yes, ma'am."

Rose shook her head in defeat and annoyance, gave him one last glare, and turned to join the other women upstairs.

"Well, that went well," Peter murmured, looking shiftily around at the rest of us. "So, what do ya wanna do now? Play cards?"

"Ooh, yeah, strip poker!" Emmett exclaimed excitedly.

"Emmett!" Rose shrieked warningly.

His face fell, and he pouted. "Right, well, it wouldn't have been fun with just guys playing anyway."

"I am so glad I'm not a mind reader," Carlisle muttered to himself. He caught my eye and smirked. "I've been thanking God for that daily since Emmett joined us."

I grinned back and nodded. "It's bad enough to feel it all the time, I can only imagine how bad it must be to listen to it too, much less see it in a vision. I suppose we really can't blame the dynamic duo for going insane. I don't know how long I'd be able to cling to any vestige of sanity if I had either of their gifts."

Carlisle chuckled. "You have a point there, son. Perhaps joining a remote monastery wouldn't be a bad plan for him. I doubt she'd join a nunnery though. The habits aren't terribly fashionable. I'll never forget our brief time in Pennsylvania back in the early sixties. I thought for sure she'd be burned at the stake if we'd stayed any longer."

"She was just lucky she was a vampire," Emmett declared. "Otherwise, she'd never have survived all the stones the Amish people were hurling at her."

"Well, she did insult their clothing and their lifestyle fairly harshly. Not to mention all the comments about their hairstyles and their lack of makeup. But I think the last straw was forcing those colorful designer outfits on the children, making them cry for their mothers."

"Then endangering them by spooking the horses and causing the barn animals to stampede," Rose reminded us from upstairs.

"Not to mention paying the power company to come out and hook up all their houses to electricity without their consent," Esme commented dryly. "She couldn't understand how they could exist without hair dryers and curling irons."

"And blasting that rock music outside the church on Sunday mornings!" Emmett added. "The stones didn't hurt Alice, but they sure did a number on the stereo!"

Just then we heard an odd sound, vaguely reminiscent of a sneeze, only vampires don't sneeze, followed by shouts of 'No!', 'Stop!', and 'Wait!'

The sneezing sound came again, this time with Bella's wail immediately thereafter.

"Oh, baby, you're not supposed to get that close to liquids when you try to smell them," Esme explained.

"No, ucky ahder!" Bella complained, making a snorting sound.

I heard Char's repressed giggles and felt her amusement as she comforted Bella. "Yer not supposed to sniff it, sugar. Or drink it either." Her last hasty sentence was followed by spitting noises and raspberries.

"It's for getting clean, Bella," Rose added. "You're supposed to stand under the spray so we can rinse your hair."

"That's a good girl," Esme cooed along with the sound of water droplets hitting stone flesh.

For some reason, I was having a hard time keeping myself in my chair. I felt a strong urge to be the one taking care of Bella, rinsing the blood out of her hair while combing my fingers through it. It wasn't a sexual urge, nor a paternal one. The idea simply filled me with warmth and comfort. I felt like it would bring me a sense of accomplishment and peace to be the one providing for her needs. I thought back to the few head injury victims I had changed in the past and confirmed that none of them had elicited such feelings in me. Then again, they were all males, and I hadn't known any of them as humans before changing them, so I had no prior attachment or investment into their wellbeing prior to turning them into vampires. I had been protective of Bella as a human, so it wasn't too surprising that such emotions had carried over, though I wasn't sure why they had intensified.

Emmett had found a deck of cards, and the four of us men sat around playing poker, waiting for the women to finish cleaning Bella. We heard them switch from the shower to the tub, and Bella's excited squeal as she sank down into the bubble bath. The three 'mamas' argued over who would get to wash her hair, until it was finally agreed that Esme would do the shampoo, Char would do the conditioner, and Rose would dry it and brush it afterward.

"Try to keep the bubbles in the tub, dear," Esme chided Bella lovingly. Bella giggled, and we could hear her deep breaths as she blew on the foam, likely sending clouds of bubbles floating all around. I could feel her pleasure and amazement as she watched them and could picture the expression of curiosity and awe that would be adorning her beautiful face. I happily soaked up the amusement, wonder, and joy of the women as they watched her play and explore her environment.

"Oh, Esme, love the beard!" Char teased. "It's a good look for you."

"Thanks, Char," Esme drawled sarcastically. "Bella, dear, don't you think Char would look good with some bubbles on _her_ face too?"

"Ehs! Buhblhss!" Bella agreed. We heard Char protesting and groaning, and then Rose backing away toward the bathroom door.

"Don't even think about it, munchkin!" Rose warned. "No bubbles for me!"

"No buhblhss for Muhm?"

"That's right," Rose readily agreed. "No bubbles for Mum. And don't bother pouting, because it's not going to work."

Suddenly, we heard the distinct sound of splashing and the splats of water hitting the walls, floor, mirror, and door.

"Bella!" Rose shouted.

Next, all hell broke loose and water could be heard hitting all over the bathroom, including the window, ceiling, counters, toilet, and all the occupants. The three mothers were all busy shouting and shrieking at the laughing girl in the tub, who was highly amused at the chaotic mess she was creating.

"No, Bella! Stop!"

"No splashing! Bella, no!"

"Eek! Stop, stop! Stop splashing, Bella!"

"Ahder! Ahder! Buhblhss! Ehs!"

"The plug, Esme, grab the plug!"

"Grab her arms, keep her still!"

"Hold still, Bella!"

We heard the water start going down the drain. Each of us had put down our cards and were staring up at the ceiling in fascination."Ehs ahder, Mama!" The faucet turned on and then turned off again just as quickly.

"No! No more water!" Esme insisted.

"Mo buhblhss?"

"No! No more bubbles!" Rose declared firmly.

"All done, time to get out, sugar," Char informed her, her tone slightly frustrated. "Time to dry you off and get you dressed in clean clothes."

There were sounds of a brief struggle, some tearing fabric, a few grunts and groans, and a triumphant, "Finally!"

"Motherhood is a lot harder than I thought it would be," Rose admitted. "And a lot messier."

The guys and I could no longer hold ourselves back from satisfying our curiosity, so we raced up the stairs, down the hall, and flung open the bathroom door. The picture that greeted us caused me to immediately break into laughter, though I seemed to be the only one.

Bella was standing there grinning, looking radiant and squeaky clean, sporting a brand new outfit designed to allow for unhindered moment. She skipped over to us and beamed at all of us, love and happiness her primary emotions.

The rest of the women appeared bedraggled, soaked, and exhausted, as if they'd just been put through the wringer. In fact, they looked like drowned rats to me, well, if the rats were beautiful and engaged in a wet t-shirt contest that is. The guys took one look at the clothes plastered to their women's curves like a second skin, grabbed their mates and skedaddled out of sight, throwing off enough lust to choke a camel. I just bounced it right back to them, so it wouldn't affect me and I heard the unmistakable cacophony of things breaking, even in Carlisle's and Esme's room.

I figured that meant it was a good time for Bella and me to get the hell out of range, before she heard things I didn't want to have to explain. _'Well, see, Mama and Daddy are giving each other a 'special hug' without any clothes on because they love each other.' Um, yeah. I wasn't goin' there anytime in the near future. Maybe never._

I grabbed Bella and ran out into the woods, far enough away she wouldn't hear anything and I wouldn't feel anything. She was content being held in my arms, something a normal vampire newborn would never tolerate. I had to admit I was strangely content just having her so close to me as well, though I wasn't sure how much her emotions were affecting my own.

She reached out and grabbed a leaf from a nearby tree as we raced past it. She studied it closely, turning it over and examining it from various angles. She sniffed it and then tasted it, much more cautiously than she had in the past, but still with more curiosity than I've ever had for such mundane objects. I told her everything I knew about that kind of tree, and she listened intently. Having learned what she could from it, she then crumpled it up in her hand and watched the pieces blow away in the wind. Satisfied, she reached out and grabbed a different kind of leaf, repeating the process all over again.

Fascinated to watch her interact with her world and learn about nature, I slowed to a walk and finally placed her down on her own two feet so she could decide for herself which way to go and which objects to investigate next. We spent the next few hours in peaceful companionship as I taught her everything I knew about the local flora and fauna. She didn't make the mistake of tasting any of the insects she found, especially after she squished the first one and recognized the similarities of the smears on her fingers to the remains of the dead fly. As soon as I identified it as a bug, she quickly made the connection to Emmett's revelation and didn't put it anywhere near her mouth. It didn't take long for her to figure out which things classified as 'bugs' and she didn't even bother squishing them after that.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** More to come tomorrow, as the family begins working out roles as to who will teach Bella each of the many things she needs to learn.


	23. Learning Lessons

Chapter 23 - Learning Lessons

Over the next few days, our family members took turns spending one-on-one time teaching Bella different things according to their areas of expertise.

Emmett took it upon himself to teach her how to run, jump, roll, wrestle, and swim. She took to each of these things with a natural grace that was slightly surprising to those of us used to seeing her trip over her own shadow. In anticipation of future baseball games, he also taught her how to throw accurately and to catch or stop any object headed in her direction. He even had her hitting rocks with tree limbs, preparing her for his favorite sport.

Poor Emmett got rather frustrated as she quickly demonstrated natural abilities surpassing his own. The look of shock and disbelief on his face the first time she pinned him was priceless. She was stronger and faster than any of us, thanks to the human blood flooding her newborn body, and she learned at a rate even faster than a normal newborn.

Carlisle and I spent many enjoyable hours speculating, observing, researching, and discussing the hows and whys of the matter. My favorite theory was that residual human instincts and memories of physical limitations and expectations caused a great deal of conflict in the typical newborn. His or her rational mind had difficulty accepting the ability to move so quickly and wield such strength. The memories stored in the cells of the muscles, tendons, bones, and skin denied as impossible the things the vampire was experiencing, causing his or her mind to be at war with itself. This caused the new vampire to have to forget the old human limitations and relearn those same actions with the new supernatural capabilities.

After all, newborns needed to redefine the laws of physics as understood by the human world. There was no logical explanation, based upon current human research and understanding, for vampires to be able to move with such speed or produce such strength based upon their mass. Not to mention there wasn't enough energy in blood to support that kind of function. By human standards, blood was extremely low in nutritional value, with no known capability of providing the energy needed to even keep a creature of human size alive and well fed, much less providing enhanced abilities. Vampires shouldn't be able to jump so high, or have skin unable to be penetrated by diamonds, or sparkle in the sunlight. None of it was rational to the world humans studied, observed, theorized about, and believed they had defined.

This inability to reconcile their own behavior with their knowledge of the physical world was most likely the source of the majority of aggression, violence, mood swings, and confusion characterizing normal newborn vampires. Since Bella had none of these memories, no baseline understanding of physical limitations or expectations of what she should or should not be capable of doing, she accepted her vampire skills and talents, as easily as a human newborn would human capabilities. It simply came naturally. She saw nothing wrong with being able to jump over the river or jump over the house. She didn't know such things weren't normal, because in her eyes, being a vampire _was_ normal.

We were all thankful she didn't seem susceptible to the same mood swings or violent tendencies of normal newborn vamps, as it made our lives much easier. It was hard enough to keep up with her naturally inquisitive and destructive nature, in keeping with her psychological age. She constantly surprised us with her perspective on our world and the things she had forgotten. We tended to forget that things we took for granted were things she had never experienced and had no clue about. She definitely kept us on our toes, growing and changing us all in the process of learning about our world.

Rose commandeered Bella's time and attention in several ways. She was the one in charge of brushing and styling Bella's hair, something she did at least every morning, and sometimes more than once a day. After the first day, Bella had begun to call her Mum, which was acceptable to Rose. In fact, she was even happier to have her own distinctive 'mother' name, rather than sharing the name 'Mama' with the other two women. We guys were happy, because it made it a lot easier to figure out to whom Bella was referring whenever she mention one of her moms. Esme was now Mommy, with Char being Momma, which was pleasing to them both.

In her own quest to help Bella build her knowledge, speech, and vocabulary, Rose decided to bring her into the garage and teach her about auto parts. It was quite shaky at first, with bets being laid about how long it would take for Rose to totally lose it, knowing how possessive and protective she was of her garage and tools. Luckily for Bella, Rose's feelings for her were of similar scope and magnitude, so everyone was fairly sure our baby girl would survive the encounter.

I must admit we all waited in den, hovering near the entrance to the garage for the first fifteen minutes, as Rose began giving Bella her tour.

Amidst cries of, "No, don't touch that! Put that down. Careful! Don't squeeze it! Oh, no! Gentle touches, Bella! Don't sniff that. Don't taste that. Get that out of your mouth! Our venom corrodes that kind of metal, Bella! You destroyed it! Give me that! No, yucky! Put that back. That doesn't go there!" amongst others, Bella seemed happy to putter around wreaking gentle havoc on Rose's sanctuary and peace of mind.

I could feel Rose starting to lose it, and set my mind to work developing a strategy to make them both happy, before she did or said anything she'd later regret. I walked out to join them in the garage and remembered something significant.

"Hey, Rose, didn't Edward leave his Volvo here when he left?" I asked.

I felt the initial confusion well up inside her, followed quickly by waves of understanding, relief, and happiness. "Thanks, Jasper, you're a lifesaver," she murmured, sending me a quick jolt of gratitude. I smirked in reply, giving Bella a hug and a soft kiss on the top of her head on my way back into the house.

"C'mon, Bella," Rose announced eagerly. "I've got the perfect car for you to practice taking apart and putting back together again."

By the time Bella was finished with it, there definitely weren't enough intact pieces to reassemble the engine, but Rose didn't seem all that worried about it. She and Bella had enjoyed themselves immensely, neither one getting worked up or bent out of shape with one another even once. Thus, the dual goal was achieved, both the strengthening of the bond between them and the building of Bella's knowledge, skill, and vocabulary.

Esme spent her private time with Bella teaching her the names and function of all the objects in the house and the parts of the house itself. They then moved to the yard, where Esme had her help in the garden, learning to identify different flowers, good bugs vs. harmful ones for the plants, how to tell the difference between a weed and a desirable plant, the different types of bushes and grass, how much to water the plants, and how deep to bury a seed. It was a good thing Bella was such a quick learner, as she also taught Bella how to fix all the things she accidentally broke, before she had learned how carefully she needed to move her body and how fragile most things were in comparison to her. It was so easy for Bella to hold something too tightly or unintentionally bump into something too hard while playing.

For Carlisle's part, he began teaching Bella the names and functions of her body parts. After identifying the obvious parts, like head, neck, arms, legs, fingers, toes, eyes, ears, mouth, nose, teeth, tongue, etc., he pulled out one of his simpler anatomy textbooks, designed to teach the subject to high school students. He began describing things in more detail, including the medical terminology where appropriate. She dutifully repeated the terms after him, her speech and vocabulary improving rapidly each day.

As the book he was using began discussing the function of the teeth, stomach, and intestines, he was forced to explain the difference between humans and vampires. "The front teeth are designed to perforate and tear, while the back teeth are designed for chewing," he read, pointing to the diagrams on the page.

"What is chewing?" Bella asked, confused.

"Ummm, to masticate," Carlisle defined. Seeing her continued confusion, he kept going. "To physically grind chunks into smaller pieces using one's teeth."

"Um, we don't chew our blood, Daddy," she informed him matter-of-factly. "It's not chunky. I do like to grind rocks into smaller pieces between my fingers though."

Carlisle chuckled. "You're right, sweetie, but this book is talking about humans. We're vampires, so we don't need to chew our food."

"Humans? What are humans?" she wondered.

We all suddenly realized we'd never mentioned the word human to her before, though we had often referred to ourselves as vampires. We knew this discussion could open up a whole new can of worms, depending on Bella's reaction. Thus, the attention of the entire household was focused on Carlisle's reply to that question, each one secretly thankful they weren't the ones unlucky enough to get this question.

I could feel Carlisle's nervousness as he quickly formulated an answer.

"Humans are people like us, who think, talk, have feelings, create things, and have families, like we do. However, they are slower and weaker than we are, are warm, have heartbeats, and are filled with blood, like the animals are. Even though the blood inside of humans smells and tastes good, we resist the temptation to drink from them, which would kill them, because they are people, and killing them would be committing murder. Humans, like vampires, have higher brain function than animals, can carry on conversations, build and live in houses, drive cars, use technology, play games, have jobs, and can be our friends, though we must never let them know we are vampires. Humans believe vampires are not real, and any vampire who tells humans the secret will be put to death by the Volturi."

I had told Bella about the Volturi her second day of life, just to be on the safe side, so I knew she understood Carlisle's warning.

Bella was quiet for a few minutes as she thought about everything he'd just told her, before finally replying, "Okay, Daddy. So what do vampire's back teeth do?"

He clearly wasn't expecting this response, so, caught off guard, he stumbled over her words, giving her a confused confession of, "I don't know, honey. Just decoration, I guess."

"Well, why even have them if they don't do anything?" Bella demanded. I heard muffled chuckles throughout the house as the audience attempted to hide their amusement. Bella had the tendency to come up with the most bizarre questions, yet her childlike logic made us question things our adult minds had simply come to accept with thoughtless complacency.

One of the funniest things about these types of questions was that they tended to trigger what the women lovingly referred to as 'Male Answer Syndrome' in all of us guys. For some reason, we all hated being stumped, and if we didn't know the answer, we would make one up and tell it to her so convincingly, she'd believe it was the absolute truth. I could sense Carlisle's discomfort and inner turmoil as his mind raced to come up with an answer for her.

"They are place holders. If they weren't there, the front teeth would move around in the gums and then wouldn't be very strong. This way, the front teeth have to stay where they belong and they can lean on the teeth next to them for extra strength if they need it," he told her, projecting confidence in her direction, though his underlying emotions told a different tale. He was feeling smug, amused, and mischievous, recognizing exactly what he was doing, but unwilling to stop or admit it. MAS strikes again.

"Oh, okay, Daddy," Bella replied, accepting his answer at face value. She was so trusting and gullible, but I knew that wouldn't last. Especially in a house with Peter and Emmett.

They continued on with the anatomy lesson, until they came to the section about the reproductive system. Carlisle tried to hastily skip past it, but Bella stopped him.

"What's this, Daddy?"

Carlisle cleared his throat, gulped, and stuttered. "I-it's . . . um . . . not something you need to worry about right now, sweetie. It's not the same for humans and vampires anyway. Why don't we just skip this part, and we can come back to it another time, when you're older?"

"But what's this thing, Daddy? I don't have anything like that. Is that just a human thing?"

Peter and Emmett were now in the backyard laughing hysterically, but unwilling to go out of hearing range, and the women were all giggling together in the kitchen, having caught on to Carlisle's issue. I had no idea why they women were in the kitchen, since none of us had any real use for it, but I'd noticed over the past several decades that even vampire women seemed to congregate in the kitchen when they got together. Maybe it was a habit left over from their human days.

Poor Carlisle was nearly beside himself with reluctance and anxiety, very unhappy with his current conversation. I had no doubt that if he were human, his face would be bright red, and he'd be sweating. "Actually, honey, that's a boy thing, and you don't have anything like it because you are a girl. Girls have other things that boys don't have. That's what makes somebody a boy or a girl, the differing parts of the body."

I heard him trying to turn the page, hoping to move on to another subject.

"So what does it do, Daddy? How come only boys have it? What do girls have? Why are they different?" Bella asked, her level of curiosity indicating she had no intention of letting this go without getting answers.

I felt Carlisle's sheepish resignation as he snapped the book closed and placed it on his desk. "Well, sweetie, those aren't questions that Daddy can answer for you. You really need to take that up with Mommy."

"Way to pass the buck, Carlisle," Peter shouted, laughing.

Charlotte shot of up the stairs to the study, giggling the whole way.

"Actually, Carlisle, I believe I'll take it from here," she offered, escorting Bella out of his office.

"Thank God!" Carlisle breathed out in a giant sigh of relief. This, of course, sent a fresh wave of laughter throughout the house and the yard, but not nearly as much as Bella's whispered question to Char.

"I thought Daddy was a doctor. Shouldn't he already know about these things?"


	24. Naughty Whitlocks

**Chapter 24 - Naughty Whitlocks**

Charlotte spent her special time with Bella teaching her to control her strength in every day life experiences. She helped her with the fine motor skills needed to manipulate small, fragile items, like buttons, zippers, pens, pencils, scissors, etc. She helped Bella learn to dress herself without destroying her clothes and worked on fun craft projects with her, involving glue, scissors, paint, pens, and pencils.

Bella learned how to express herself artistically, through drawing and painting, and her work was proudly showcased throughout the house, showing a rapid progression of talent in a relatively short period of time. Char did her best to encourage the childlike creativity of Bella's young mind, not wanting her to grow up so quickly that she missed out on quality formative experiences.

Char, of course, took advantage of our unwillingness to deny Bella anything or hurt her feelings, for her own amusement. This was apparent the day we were all gifted with 'delightful' macaroni necklaces Bella had made for us. We gracefully accepted our homemade jewelry and wore them all day, though I doubt any of us breathed more than absolutely necessary that day. The paint and shellac Bella and Char had used on the macaroni to protect it from decay was unpleasantly odoriferous, to put it mildly, even after drying, and having it in such close proximity to our sensitive noses was pure torture.

Char had convinced Bella to make ankle bracelets for the two of them, so Bella remained happily oblivious to Char's sly amusement at our strained smiles and stiff discomfort. After a sufficient number of hours had passed to satisfy Bella's innocent pride, we all quickly deposited our necklaces behind the heavy glass doors of Esme's antique china closet. The furniture effectively blocked the scent, allowing us to admire her handiwork from a safe distance. Thankfully, Bella was perfectly content to leave the jewelry there in the display case to be admired by all. Esme had thoughtfully explained that the necklaces would be safer stored there for the rest of eternity, because it would be so easy for them to get damaged if the family continued to wear them. She promised they could be taken out and used for special occasions, which satisfied Bella, though the rest of us all secretly hoped she'd outgrow them before any such special occasion could occur.

We also all vowed revenge on Char for using Bella against us. After the interior of her car became the new home for a startled skunk, with the back seat full of her favorite outfits, purses, and shoes, she promised not to deliberately use our affection for Bella to make us suffer again.

Bella looked so proud of herself as she called us all into the living room. The wall beside the large, plate glass window had been covered by a sheet, and Char had kept the family out of the room all morning while she and Bella worked diligently on their latest project. We waited patiently for the unveiling, enjoying Bella's excitement as she wriggled in place beside Char. As the last person took their seat, Char nodded to Bella with an indulgent smile, and Bella squealed, spontaneously clapping her hands.

Bella grabbed the sheet and yanked it down, accidentally tearing it in the process. "Oops," she pouted, distracted by the ragged pieces of cloth in her hands. I opened my mouth to comfort her by pointing out that it was no big deal, that I would buy her a hundred more if she wanted, when I was suddenly bowled over by the surprise, awe, and reverence of my family members. Caught up in their emotions, my eyes flew to the mural that had been revealed and stayed there.

The culmination of Char's art lessons had resulted in a large depiction of our family, the figures somewhat simplistic in their lines, yet still easily recognizable, with the level of detail enhanced on the figures' faces. She had drawn each of the couples together, doing some of their favorite activities (nothing inappropriate, of course, so it didn't cover Emmett's and Peter's number one favorite activity).

In the painting, Rose was working on Emmett's jeep, with him sitting on a stool beside her, acting as her jack. She was concentrating, dressed in her overall's, with smudges on her hands and face and her hair up in a messy ponytail, while Emmett watched her, his face a picture of love and adoration, along with a glint of male appreciation.

Charlotte was chasing Peter, his expression one of mischievous glee as he watched her over his shoulder, her expression one of amused exasperation, as she wielded a frying pan in a playfully threatening manner. Shining from both sets of eyes was love for one another, along with acceptance, desire, and a certain hint of mutual knowing. To the adult viewer, it was obvious that hint represented the shared knowledge that this was their version of foreplay and would end in the physical expression of their love for one another. It was a look we all knew well, as we saw it on a daily basis between the two of them.

Carlisle and Esme were curled up on the loveseat together, each caught up in their own magazines. Carlisle was reading the latest medical journal, while Esme was flipping through a seed catalog and making a list of which flowers she wanted to add to her new greenhouse. He had his magazine resting on his left knee, flipping pages with his left hand, while she had hers on her right knee, marking her selections with the pencil in her right hand. Their bodies were touching, foot to shoulder, with their free hands intertwined. Even though they were each engaged in their own reading material, they were clearly in tune with one another, and their faces bore identical expressions of love, peace, and contentment, simply enjoying one another's presence.

Last, but not least were Bella and I, engaged in a game of chess. I had been teaching her how to play while the others engaged in some of their more publicly acceptable couple time, just as the mural depicted. We were sitting on the living room floor, with the board on a low table beside us. My legs were stretched out long ways, with Bella comfortably ensconced between them, her back to my chest. My left arm was wrapped around her waist, her left arm resting gently on top of mine, the fingers of our left hands entwined. Her right hand was splayed on my lower thigh, just above my knee, and my right hand was reaching toward the chess pieces. I was clearly concentrating on the board and talking, no doubt explaining my options to her like I had been doing in real life, while she was staring up at me, something akin to hero worship shining in her eyes. I was struck by the intimacy of our situation in the picture and forced my brain to remember Bella was still just a child, when I found my mind trying to conjure up less innocent situations for us.

As incredible and amazing as the painting was, capturing our essences even better than a photograph ever could, it held a hidden depth not yet seen, even by our enhanced vision. The sun moved out from behind the heavy gray cloud cover for the first time that day, and we all gasped as the figures in the picture began to sparkle in the sunlight.

"What, how, but," Emmett stuttered, pointing at the mural that was glittering just as brightly as we were in the light now pouring through the window.

Bella giggled and clapped her hands again, "See! It's us!"

She waved her arms in the light, loving the way the light reflected off her skin and cast rainbows around the room. Rose had moved to examine the painting more closely.

"It's glitter," she announced to the rest of us. "She used glitter to make us all sparkle in the light!"

I soaked up Bella's blissful emotions as she was showered with praise from each of our family members for the beautiful artwork she had shared with us. Unlike the human Bella, this Bella loved all the attention she received from her doting family. She adored the gifts we gave her - new clothes, technology, hair accessories, jewelry, shoes, art supplies, books - and she had no concern about money at all. I wasn't sure she even knew what money was.

I thought about the difference and realized human Bella had grown up her entire life learning to be independent, responsible, and self-sufficient, an island unto herself. Renee's incapability of fulfilling the role of responsibility taught Bella at a very young age not to rely on anyone other than herself to provide for her needs. She learned not to crave the attention or companionship of others, as it wasn't forthcoming when she needed or wanted it. She learned to be content with solitary pursuits, finding her happiness while lurking in the background, hidden in the shadows. No doubt Renee's forays into dating and rapidly changing friendships taught her to be wary of unexpected gifts. Whether they were offered as bribes or pleas for forgiveness, they likely always had strings attached.

She learned to value money for her very survival, each carefully hoarded dime being the difference between having enough to eat or not, having electricity and running water or not. Upon meeting us, she hadn't been able to grasp the concept of money being so plentiful it was hardly more than paper. She hadn't been able to understand or relate to our attitude that money was relatively unimportant as we had more than we could spend without calling attention to ourselves. She had felt threatened by people spending money so freely it was like water slipping through their hands, as her survival instincts had taught her for years that such spending habits would result in devastation, eviction, and starvation.

Vampire Bella had lost all these fears and inhibitions along with her human memories. She was finally free to have the kind of playful, protected, safe, loving, and affectionate childhood every child would have in a perfect world, even though her childhood was going to be remarkably brief. She had come so far in a mere week of existence, much farther than any of the other head injury victims I had encountered in the past. With seven adult vampires at her beck and call, all eager to teach her as much as possible, all willing to shower her with time, attention, and affection, without any fear of discovery or impending execution, it probably shouldn't have been surprising she grew the way she did. Any quiet fears we might have harbored in the recesses of our minds that she would forever carry the mind of a child, that she wouldn't be able to ever mature enough to defend her existence to the Volturi, who might well have likened her to an immortal child, had been laid to rest by her rapid progress.

**xxxxxxx**

Peter decided his role would be teaching her to appreciate humor. We tried to point out he was unqualified for the position, but he insisted anyway. Thus, we were forced to endure countless hours of pathetic knock-knock jokes, bad puns, puerile jokes, and stories that would only be amusing in the minds of preschoolers and prepubescent boys. Not that Bella made it easy for him.

"Knock, Knock."

"Who's there?"

"Ivan."

"Ivan who?"

"I van to suck your blood!"

"I don't have any blood, Papa."

"No, no, it's like for a human, if a human was behind the door."

"But we don't drink from humans, Papa."

"Speak for yourself," he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, never mind. Well, then, what if it was a deer behind the door?"

"Deer don't speak English, Papa. They wouldn't answer a knock in the first place."

"Right. Silly me."

Bella giggled. "You _are_ silly, Papa."

"Well, at least I made you laugh," he pointed out petulantly.

She giggled again and nodded. "Silly Papa!"

Luckily for us, she had no concept of potty humor whatsoever. Having no memory of ever using a toilet, burping, or farting, she would just stare at Peter blankly if he made reference to any of those things. If he pursued it, he'd get so frustrated trying to explain to her why it was funny, that she'd just end up laughing at _him_, still unimpressed with his joke. It didn't take long for him to give up on that genre of comedy altogether, a fact which only brightened the spirits of the rest of the household.

Unfortunately, as her skills and understanding increased, and her rapid wit began to outshine his own, he moved on to initiating pranks, using her as his lackey. He played hide and seek with her, under the guise of teaching her tracking, and when she had gotten the hang of it, he engaged her in their first prank.

Convincing her it was a normal part of training, he had her gather every single female left shoe in the house and leave a confusing trail all through the woods, before finally finding an appropriate hiding place for the shoes. He ended up having her bury them under the bed of a small stream, in the muck and mire. By the time Esme, Rosalie, and Charlotte had uncovered all the missing shoes, their wrath had built to a point even my Major persona in the height of the Southern wars would have been reluctant to face. I let Peter get a taste of their emotions and left him cowering under a rock, praying they wouldn't find him. I grabbed hold of Bella and carried her to safety, lest any of their vengeance accidentally be directed her way. She was blissfully ignorant of the shitstorm we left Peter to face on his own.

It took Peter three full days and nights to locate all the little pieces of himself the ladies had removed and hidden, after they decided he could benefit from perfecting his own tracking skills, while he reconsidered the wisdom of enraging all the women in his life at the same time. Not one of us guys dared try and help him either, as all of us highly valued keeping our own pieces attached to our bodies where they belonged. In fact, we all walked on eggshells around the women for a little while after that, at least until they were able to engage in a shopping marathon and replace the damaged shoes. Personally, I thought Peter was lucky they decided _not_ to shove every single one of the muddy ones where the sun don't shine, like they originally considered. I'd take partial dismemberment over _that_ any day.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** *sighing and shaking head* Those naughty Whitlocks . . . at least they keep things from getting too routine or boring, right? Anybody getting tired of the fluff? Ready for some drama?

PS, if you think Carlisle was bad, my husband is a family doctor, and he balked at giving any kind of 'sex' talk to our _sons_, much less our daughters. Heaven forbid he should have to mention the 'p' word or talk about the boys touching themselves, and they haven't even reached the puberty stage yet. Though he has no problem volunteering his services teaching a sex ed seminar at the local high school every year, complete with gruesome photos of diseased genitalia in various stages of STDs. *rolls eyes* Go figure.


	25. Volterra

**Chapter 25 - Volterra**

Aro sat behind his massive mahogany desk in his private, soundproof study, staring pensively at the telephone, as he carefully masked his uppermost thoughts and made no decisions. Upon reading young Edward's mind and seeing his entire history, Aro had also been made aware of the most effective ways of working around or blocking both Edward's and Alice's gifts. He had immediately begun employing those methods to keep the foolish boy unaware of his true thoughts, feelings, and plans.

Waiting and watching had paid off quickly and better than Aro had dared to hope. Only one more step needed to be taken to complete his current master plan, ensuring his eternal reign over vampires everywhere. All that was left was to get the blessing of his old friend Carlisle, removing the last obstacle that could cause a snag. Not that Carlisle could stop him, of course, but he would still hate to lose such an entertaining and intriguing ally.

Besides being such an oddity in the vampire world, attempting to turn all the known and accepted understandings of vampire nature on their head, through his bizarre lifestyle choices, Carlisle breathed new life into old mindsets, providing a refreshing change of view to the same old boring routine of millennia of existence. He brought a degree of compassion, camaraderie, and acceptance for others not normally felt by vampires. As a result, he had many friends and allies all over the world, as Edward's and then Alice's minds had clearly shown.

Alice's visions had shown Aro that any attack on Carlisle or his family would be met with suspicion and uproar throughout the entire vampire community. It would cause a rift that would eventually depose him and his brothers, as their actions suddenly would then come under close scrutiny, and the currently complacent subjects of their rule would begin asking difficult questions. The brothers' subtle misdeeds would be gradually exposed by truth seekers.

Even worse, if ever Carlisle felt threatened enough to take a stand to protect his coven, he had more experienced vampires who would risk their lives to fight alongside him than Aro had in all the Guard. Not to mention that all Carlisle's friends would be helping him out of true bonds of loyalty, not the fake kind like Aro had Chelsea manufacture on his behalf. Yet, if Carlisle were properly pacified, he could be one of Aro's greatest allies. With Carlisle's backing, the Volturi would be undefeatable.

It bothered Aro that one single vampire could make or break him and the kingdom he had worked so long and hard to create. He had killed his own blood sister, his brother's mate, for the sake of his dream of world domination. He hated that it could all disappear with a single wrong action on his part. His consolation was that Carlisle naively believed the cover, the mask, that Aro showed to the world. Carlisle truly believed Aro was good and just, acting in the best interests of the vampire community at large, rather than merely serving himself and his own ends. The good doctor had no idea the depths to which Aro was willing to descend, or the lengths he was willing to go, to protect his position of power.

Edward's and Alice's minds both showed Carlisle's respect for all sentient beings, his complete lack of lust for power, his absolute contentment with his lifestyle and 'live and let live' philosophy, and his dedication to only use violence as a last possible resort. Despite Carlisle's ability to draw in other vampires, especially gifted ones, and win their loyalty and devotion without even trying, he was no threat to Aro at all, unless Aro provoked him first.

Carlisle was perfectly willing to be a sheep and follow wherever his Master led, as long as he and his family could comfortably graze their pasture without conflict. The moment his family was under attack and needed his strength to protect them, however, he would rise up and be a leader like no other. He would gain the backing of all the other sheep and take out any threat to those under his protection. Though Carlisle had no desire to rule the vampire world and did not want or seek power for himself, he was fully capable of fulfilling that role and would be thrust into it if the spot was suddenly vacated.

So, Aro could antagonize Carlisle, making the biggest mistake of his existence, resulting in the loss of not only his kingdom, but also his mate and then his own life. Or, Aro could pacify Carlisle and gain for himself the strongest ally in existence in the supernatural world. For Carlisle would bring all his loyal friends and supporters with him into any battle. It wasn't a hard choice to make. The only difficulty was deciding on the best approach to accomplish his goal.

Aro finally picked up the phone and dialed the number he had gotten from Alice's mind. Carlisle himself answered after the second ring.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle, my old friend! It's good to hear your voice after so many years."

"Aro? Indeed, it is a pleasure. How can I help you?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I have a bit of a situation here and could use your guidance on the best way to handle it."

"Oh, I see! Well, what can I do for you, my friend?"

"It seems your first born was rather distraught about the rejection he received from his newly awakened former mate and came here asking us to kill him. Quite a dreadful business really."

"What? Edward asked you to kill him?"

"Yes, we don't get many suicidal vampires here, and really, the way he treated the poor girl was horrendous. I lost track of the number of times she asked him to change her, which would, of course, have been in compliance with our laws, rather than in defiance, which he clearly was and intended to continue to be, had your young warrior not taken it upon himself to put matters right."

"Yes, well, I always intended to see her changed, Aro, I promise. I just thought Edward would come to his senses and see the error of his ways, if I gave him a little time."

"Of course, of course, I understand," Aro murmured placatingly, smirking to himself and enjoying Carlisle's defensive tone. He knew he now had the upper hand in the conversation. "Unfortunately, young Edward doesn't seem terribly fond of logic or reason. His thoughts and impulsive actions are incredibly irrational for a vampire over a century old."

"Yes, you're right," Carlisle sighed, then tightened his voice in anger. "I can't believe he would be stupid enough to attempt suicide after the disaster we just had with him driving his former mate to attempt suicide. Did he even stop to think how this would make Esme feel, how it would affect our family, or even about Alice, who was patiently waiting to join him? Did he stop to think at all? I just don't understand him, Aro. What did you tell him? I assume you didn't grant his request."

"Of course not. We refused to allow him to foolishly squander his existence. I would not kill your son, Carlisle, unless I absolutely had to for the good of our kind. Causing oneself heartache, out of some misguided belief in the need to suffer simply due to one's existence, is hardly a crime punishable by death. Honestly, he has punished himself far worse than any of us ever could."

"True," Carlisle sighed. "Thank you for your patience with him. He has always had a penchant for being melodramatic."

Aro chuckled. "I agree, dear friend. Upon our refusal to execute him, he decided to force our hand. He planned to walk out shirtless into the Piazza under the clock tower at high noon, glittering for all to see in the bright sunshine. Obviously, we could not allow him to do that. Your little Alice showed up to stop him, just moments before the bell began to toll the hour, her inhuman speed nearly enough to expose herself. It was lucky for her there were no witnesses to her mad dash through the alleyway. Rather than kill him on the spot, as Edward hoped we would do, my Guardsmen simply restrained them both, preventing any exposure, and brought them back into the castle. I must now reprimand them both, but must also ensure there is not a repeat elsewhere in the world and cannot have my Guards follow him all over the world, just waiting to see whether or not he will make another attempt."

"No, of course you can't," Carlisle agreed, his voice full of concern. "Aro, is it possible for a vampire to develop psychological issues after the change? He didn't have any evidence of madness beforehand, I assure you."

Aro snorted. "Well, yes, there are certain factors that can drive a vampire insane, but I don't think that's truly the problem with Edward. I don't wish to offend you, Carlisle, but I'm afraid you're a rather indulgent parent and coven leader both. Alice and Edward behave like spoiled, selfish children used to getting their own way."

Carlisle groaned. "My apologies, Aro. I overestimated their maturity levels and allowed them far too much freedom and responsibility based upon their incredible gifts. I treated them more like adults, capable of making good decisions, rather than the teenagers they truly are. I should have been more developmentally appropriate in what I expected of them, however, I was blinded by the knowledge that their physical age wasn't all that much younger than my own. The emotional gap between 17 and 23 is much larger than I originally believed."

"Ah, well, your intentions were good, I'm sure," Aro comforted him. "Things have changed greatly since the Industrial Revolution and mandatory free education for the masses. As average life expectancy has steadily risen, children have been allowed more and more time to enjoy childhood before being expected to accept responsibility and do their part to contribute to the welfare of the family. Technology has freed up children to be creatures of leisure these days, having to worry only about school and minor household chores, before devoting hours daily to fun and games. If your Edward had been born only a few decades earlier, he no doubt would have been accustomed to working dawn to dusk, rather than reading, playing the piano, and attending school, and would have been more appreciative of the gift you gave him when you saved his existence."

"Hmmm, you may be right. Is there any hope for him now? Or is he too fixed in his ways?"

"Carlisle," Aro chuckled. "If vampires were unable to change and adapt, would I now be calling you on a telephone? Would I even know how to operate a computer? I assure you that it is possible for a vampire to change, if not their basic personality, then at least their behavior. With the right amount of supervision, structure, and discipline, I feel certain both Edward and Alice can become well-behaved citizens. It will probably help that they are mates."

"They are mates?" Carlisle asked in surprise.

Aro laughed. "Yes, Edward was quite surprised himself when he read the connection in Marcus's mind. You see, even though Edward had closed himself off, so the mating bond hadn't yet formed, Marcus could still see the potential there and that they were a perfect match, if both would be open to it."

"That's good news. Some of us had suspected something of that nature. I'm glad they have each other, but Aro, I can't have them back here. I can't take responsibility for their existence any longer or provide them with the structure, discipline, and supervision they require. My youngest daughter requires my full time and attention right now, and since it is their fault that she is in this situation, it only seems fair that she be given first consideration. I'm sure you saw it all in their memories and know that I had banished them for the time being. I suppose that was irresponsible of me, I now see, but even after all they put us through, I still didn't grasp the full depth of their immaturity. I don't want them killed though. Maybe I can work something out with the Denali coven?"

"Well, Carlisle, I suppose . . .," Aro began, making a show of hesitation. "I don't normally accept troublemakers in the Guard, as you know, but I do think those two show promise. If you'd like, I could offer them a place here with me. They would have plenty of supervision and role models of appropriate behavior, but still have plenty of younger vampires that could be good friends. The training we provide would be an excellent medium for teaching structure and discipline, as well as evaluating all options with a team before making decisions, rather than acting like a lone wolf. This training would also enable them to better protect themselves and their loved ones later in life."

"Really? You would take care of them for me?" Carlisle inquired hopefully. "There is so much they could learn there with you. Although, . . ." He paused, likely looking for the appropriate way to phrase what he wanted to say.

"Before you say it, I would certainly never force them to feed the way we do or ask them to take anyone's life. They both feel strongly about the lifestyle and philosophies you have taught them, Carlisle, and I respect that. They would have a special place at my left hand, where I can keep a close eye on them, and would act in a strictly advisory capacity. Truly, in their current state, I would be very uncomfortable allowing them to simply roam. They are both rather naïve as to the way the majority of covens, the human drinkers, function around the world, and they could easily be taken advantage of by an experienced vampire. If their gifts fell into the wrong hands, into the hands of an unscrupulous vampire, like the Romanians, or like Maria and the other vampires who run the territory wars in Central America, I shudder to think what the outcome might be. Now that they are mates, they could easily be used against one another and convinced to do just about anything to save each other from pain and suffering. I really don't want to release them into the world in their current state of immaturity and unable to properly defend themselves."

Carlisle gasped in horror. "Oh, my! I never even thought of that! Dear me. I would greatly appreciate it if you would take them under your wing, Aro, and teach them the error of their ways. I know they won't be able to pull the wool over your eyes or hide anything from you, so you'll know when they're lying or trying to shift things in their own favor at the expense of others. I know I benefited from my decades with you in Volterra, and I'm sure Edward and Alice will as well."

"Anything for you, my dear Carlisle," Aro crooned. "I still remember our time together fondly and wish you only the best with your family. Your compassion and moral standards are an example to us all, and even though I don't share your lifestyle, I hold the greatest respect for you and the highest esteem. I continue to expect great things for you, and if anyone can teach this old dog new tricks, I'm sure you'll be the one to do it."

Carlisle chuckled. "Perhaps spending time with Edward and Alice will be beneficial for you as well, oh wise one."

Aro chuckled indulgently. "We'll see. Maybe I'll surprise you and actually be persuaded to try a mountain lion or grizzly bear when next we meet, hmmm?"

"I'll look forward to it!" Carlisle promised, his tone relaxed and hopeful.

"Goodbye for now, my friend. Keep in touch."

"I will, and please keep me informed of their progress. Perhaps after a few decades, we will allow them to return to us," Carlisle offered.

Aro smiled, knowing he had no intention of ever allowing Edward and Alice to leave. "As you wish," he calmly replied, keeping up the façade.

"Thanks again, Aro. Goodbye."

Aro leaned back in his chair after hanging up the phone, well pleased with himself. Not only had he gained two powerful gifts for his coven and received Carlisle's blessing to keep them, but he had left Carlisle feeling obligated to him for it. He rose to his feet wearing a smug smile, still maintaining his mental defenses, and left to confront Edward and Alice where they were being restrained.

He took his place on the center throne, his expression alerting Caius that he had a plan worked out in the Volturi's favor.

"Despite my misgivings as to your level of emotional maturity and your ability to handle any amount of responsibility, I am willing to take you two under my wing and train you up to be useful members of the Guard," he announced, studying the two rebellious teens impassively.

"No thanks, we're not interested," Edward sneered. "We want no part of your coven."

"It is an honor to be offered a place in the Guard!" Caius shouted, enraged by Edward's disrespectful attitude.

Alice gave Edward a look that silenced whatever he'd been about to say. "We do appreciate the offer, of course, but I'm afraid we'll have to decline. We already have a family, a coven, and we are loyal to them. We could not betray them by joining another coven without even discussing it with them first."

Aro smirked, recognizing it as a diversionary technique. Alice was simply hoping to get out of Volterra and then would likely try to disappear, believing her visions and Edward's mind-reading could keep them one step ahead of Demetri.

"I've already spoken to Carlisle about your transgressions, and he has given his blessing to me keeping you here," Aro informed them smugly.

Both their faces fell, realizing their family had truly turned their backs on them and left them here at Aro's mercy.

"We have other family that will give us shelter," Edward replied stiffly. Alice looked up to him with hope.

She turned to Aro and smiled eagerly, "Yes, the Denali coven would love to have us, I'm sure. No need to trouble yourself with us."

Aro smirked. "No trouble at all. You see, I don't really need your permission to keep you here. I simply wanted to give you the opportunity to join of your own free will, though I suspected you would refuse. Alec."

He waved a finger in their direction, and they rapidly lost all their senses. Chelsea cut their bonds to everyone but each other, and tied a weak thread from them to Aro. Their current hatred and suspicion was strong enough that the bond holding them to Aro was tenuous at best.

When their senses were restored to them a few hours later, they found themselves facing one another, close enough to kiss. It took a few seconds for the true horror of their new situation to sink into their shocked brains. Once it did, they opened their mouths in voiceless screams, only to hear Aro chuckling evilly from somewhere up above them.

Aro observed the disembodied heads of Alice and Edward in the aquarium beside his throne. An inch deep layer of blood flooded the bottom of the tank and was kept circulating by use of a small pump. The exposed flesh of the severed necks absorbed the blood and carried it to their brains via capillary action.

Since they had no lungs to push air past their vocal cords, they were unable to make noise. This was only considered a benefit by Aro, who had no need to hear words from their mouths anyway. The glass of the tank was curtained, to keep the heads from being viewed by anyone but him, so that none but his special Guard would even know what he kept in the box by his throne. Even fewer would be aware that the body parts that belonged to these heads were now in storage vaults deep in the earth beneath the castle.

Aro beckoned Jane, his personal favorite, over to stand beside him. "I haven't fully introduced you to Jane and her talents, have I, my pets?" he taunted, knowing they couldn't respond. "Jane, dear, do please give them a brief demonstration."

Jane eagerly turned her gift on them, torturing them each in turn with a pain equal to that of the change. After only seconds, both had eyes full of venom, as much for their own pain as for the pain of each other. It was awful for a vampire to witness his or her mate in pain and be helpless to prevent it or stop it.

"Now, here are the rules," Aro growled menacingly. "When I touch your heads, you will give me whatever I want to hear or see. If I touch Edward, he will focus his gift on hearing the thoughts of every person within the castle grounds, both human and vampire. If I touch Alice, she will actively search for new visions and show me any previous visions she has had that may affect my future or the future of my coven. If I ask her to search for something specific, she will do so immediately and without complaint. If either of you displeases me or fails to obey me, Jane will use her gift on the other, until both are obedient again. So, if Alice refuses to show me a vision or tries to hide something from me, Jane will torture Edward until Alice submits. If Edward refuses to listen or tries to hide anything he has heard at any time, Alice will be tortured until he submits."

Alice and Edward stared into each other's eyes feeling defeated. Both would have accepted pain onto themselves for rebellion, but neither could bear to have the other hurt in their stead. They would have no choice but to comply. They sought comfort in one another, enjoying the simple kisses they could still share. They also found that if Edward decided what he would say whenever he was finally reunited with his body, they could communicate and even carry on conversations with one another, using their gifts.

Caius leaned over in his throne so he could peek into the box to see the heads. He snickered when he saw them kissing. "Well, it could be worse. At least they have each other," he snidely remarked.

Aro nodded and grinned. "Though it seems now Edward will be an eternal virgin. He really should have taken up Bella's offers for sex while he had the chance."

Edward flinched and Alice's eyes narrowed in hatred and jealousy, hatred for the Volturi and jealousy for Bella, both on so many different levels.

Protecting his thoughts, Aro acknowledged to himself that he might someday put the two back together, perhaps in a few decades. By then, they would be so broken by their circumstances, that the bond Chelsea would continue to reinforce between them would be ironclad. Even so, they would no doubt do anything he wanted, anything at all, to avoid being put back in the box.

"How lucky we are to have a matched set," Caius continued taunting them, enjoying the pained looks on their disembodied faces.

"Yes," Aro agreed, smirking widely. "I'm so glad Alice decided to join us as well, in hopes of saving her foolish Edward from himself. After all, everybody knows two heads are better than one!"

His evil cackle reverberated around the throne room, echoing down the hall, and causing the hairs on the backs of the corpseless pair's necks to stand on end . . .

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Buahahaha! How's that for drama?


	26. Wolfy Washington

**AN:** When it rains, it pours . . .

**Chapter 26 - Wolfy Washington**

**La Push**

Billy stared into the dark brown eyes of the man who had been his best friend for the past thirty years, the man who had been crashing on his couch every day for the past two weeks, since finding out his only daughter committed suicide. Charlie's pupil's were dilated with shock, but his posture was determined. He wouldn't back down, wouldn't be convinced he'd imagined what he'd just seen with his own two eyes, wouldn't believe it was a temporary lapse of sanity.

Billy had feared this moment since Jacob was first informed of Bella's death. Jake had fancied himself in love with the girl since he first clapped eyes on her after she moved back in with Charlie last winter. Her loss had triggered his anger, grief, and depression, but that wasn't all it triggered. Jacob had been growing rapidly over the past two weeks, inches a day, packing on pounds of solid muscle without any effort. He'd been running a high fever and snapping at everyone who dared disturb his silent rumination. On the occasions he would drag himself out of bed and out of the house, he would disappear for hours on end, coming back sweaty, smelly, and dirty, his clothes seeming to shrink between the time he left and the time he returned.

Normally, Billy would have kept Charlie away during this sensitive time, kept his keen eyes from noticing all the changes in his son and around the reservation, kept him from questioning Billy's lack of concern for Jacob's health in light of his strange symptoms. Yet, Billy couldn't turn Charlie away in his time of need, couldn't turn his back on his best friend. Charlie had practically carried Billy through his period of grief after the death of his beloved wife. Charlie had been there every day, helping him get his kids up, dressed, and fed and out the door to school. He had been the one to make sure Billy had help around the reservation, had organized the women to cook and clean for him and the kids. He was the one to draw the line when Billy had looked to the bottle to find peace, hoping to drink enough to forget his pain. He had made sure Billy's kids didn't lose their father too.

Then, after the accident that cost Billy his legs, Charlie had been the one to help him find a smaller house, one that could be navigated by a wheelchair. He was the one who had taught Jacob what he needed to know to take care of himself and his injured father. He was the one that made sure Billy got to all his doctors' appointments and physical therapy visits. He helped Jacob build the ramp that made it possible to get the wheelchair up onto the porch. Charlie was the one who had listened when Billy cried, complained, ranted and raved, when he felt overwhelmed and wondered how he could keep going, how he could face day after day as an invalid, his once strong body now withering and atrophying from disuse. Charlie was the one who had convinced him he wasn't only half a man, just because half his body no longer functioned the way it should.

After everything Charlie had done for him, Billy couldn't push him away or shut him out in the days following Bella's death, despite the risk of exposing the secrets of the tribe to an 'outsider'. Truth be told, Charlie was as much a part of his family as any member of the tribe. They might not share DNA, but their spirits were connected. Billy had two weeks to make peace with accepting Charlie into the tribe, making him an honorary Quileute, before the issue suddenly forced itself to be acknowledged.

Charlie had been joking that if Jacob's skin was a little more green he'd be doing a great impression of the Incredible Hulk, noticing the way he was once again busting out of his shirt and wearing pants at least six inches too short, that were busting at the seams in their effort to encompass his massively muscular thighs. Unfortunately, it was the straw that broke the camel's back, and Jacob had completely snapped.

As soon as Billy saw him shaking, he'd commanded him as forcefully as possible to get outside. Luckily, Jacob had been trained to recognize that particular tone of voice meant business and had thrown himself out the front door and into the yard.

"Call 911! He's having a seizure!" Charlie had shouted, dropping into Chief Swan mode at the sign of an emergency. It had taken all of Billy's strength to hold Charlie back from going to Jake, mistakenly trying to help.

"Stay back, Charlie," he'd warned, grasping tightly to Charlie's belt.

Charlie had stared at Billy as if he'd developed a second head. "Somebody needs to restrain him, Billy, before he breaks something!" he'd insisted. The strange cracking noises coming from Jake's convulsing body adding strength to his words.

"You can't help him, Charlie. You'll only get hurt," Billy had informed him in an eerie voice, refusing to take his eyes off his son. "And then he'll hate himself for hurting you, even though it was just an accident."

"Dammit, Billy! I can't just stand here and do nothing! What if he breaks his neck?" Charlie demanded, his voice full of frustration and fear, fear of losing another child so dear to his heart. He flung his arm out in Jacob's direction, to emphasize his point, turning his head back toward the boy just in time to witness the strange half-second between man and wolf. The scream Jacob had begun the moment before now morphed into a throaty howl of fear and agony.

Standing there on all fours was a giant wolf, nearly as big as a horse, with long russet brown fur that swept against the ground. His gleaming black eyes were the eyes of the boy whose diapers Charlie had changed, whose little league games Charlie had attended, who had gazed with adoration at Charlie's own daughter just a few short months ago. There was no doubt in Charlie's mind that the giant wolf with the razor sharp teeth standing a few yards away, shivering and whimpering, eyes filled with confusion, was indeed Jacob Black.

Charlie's knees had given out on him then, and he had collapsed to the porch beside Billy's chair. Just as he nearly had a handle on the amazing sight before him, a giant black wolf with short fur came loping out of the nearby woods, barking to get Jacob Wolf's attention. The two wolves seemed to have some kind of silent conversation and then ran into the woods together. Charlie simply sat and stared for a few minutes at the place where the wolves had disappeared from sight in the heavy green foliage.

Once Charlie's heartbeat and breathing had returned to a normal pattern, he rose slowly to his feet, turned around, and walked steadily into the house. He flopped down on the couch and waited patiently for Billy to make his way into the living room with him. The two men stared into each other's eyes, taking each other's measure. The time had come for Billy to spill the beans, but how would Charlie take it? Would he make the connection with the Cullens and the loss of his baby girl?

Billy sighed and straightened up in his chair, gathering his courage to say what needed to be said. Recognizing that Billy had made up his mind to reveal his secrets, Charlie's lips twitched. He'd known Billy had been hiding something big over the past two weeks, something involving Jacob's strange growth and uncharacteristic behavior. Like Bella, Charlie hated to be kept in the dark about the things going on around him. He could forgive most anything, except being lied to, a quality he shared with his unbelievably tolerant daughter. He'd rather just be told the truth and learn to accept it, than be left to worry and make things up in his imagination that might or might not be worse than reality.

"You knew what was happening," Charlie stated. "You've been expecting this all week, for the past two weeks really."

Billy nodded in confirmation. "He was exhibiting the classic symptoms, just like the other boys."

"So that's why all the boys around here are so tall and muscular? They're . . . werewolves? Is that what you call it? I mean the sun is still up, so it's not really related to the full moon, right?"

"They call themselves werewolves, yes, though they aren't tied to the cycle of the moon like your stories would suggest. According to our stories, they become spirit wolves, protectors of the tribe."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. He furrowed his brow and then met Billy's eyes. "That can't have happened to you, Billy. There's no way you were changing into a giant wolf when we were teenagers without my knowledge!"

Billy smiled. His friend was right. They had been inseparable back then, taking on the world together. Charlie would have known if he was phasing, he couldn't have hidden it for long. "No, my generation didn't phase. There was no need for it. Ephriam did though. He showed me once, just in case I ever needed to know about it. Old Quil was the last to stop phasing. That's how he's managed to live so long. The men stop aging when they start phasing."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Really? Wow, that's awesome."

"Like, totally, dude," Billy teased, remembering the lingo of their high school days.

"Righteous!" Charlie shot back with a smirk. "Too bad you didn't get any of that wolfie mojo. Looks like you'll be picking out the grey hairs right alongside me."

"Sure thing, old man," Billy snorted. "Only I'll look distinguished, while you'll just look old."

Charlie chuckled, "I have to say I'm actually somewhat relieved. I suspected Jake and his buddies were into some new growth hormone/steroid drug that had hit the streets. I hadn't heard anything through the grapevine about a new drug like that from anywhere else, and I was afraid they might be experimenting with creating it right here in my backyard. I'll take werewolves over that shit any day."

Billy grinned. "Nah, we've got the same criminal bullshit as the rest of the world. Nothing to call the feds about. Actually, when your neighborhood watchmen are all over 7 feet tall and look like they are preparing to enter either the strong man competitions or WWF, it doesn't take long to convince the dealers to find another place to peddle their crap. We've got way less of a problem than we did three years ago. Petty crime is way down too. That's one good thing that's come out of all this mess."

Charlie grinned, but then got pensive again. "Does this werewolf thing have anything to do with why you always hated the Cullens?"

"Got it in one, bro," Billy conceded. "I wish you'd been this perceptive before now. It might've saved Bella's life."

Charlie frowned, growing angry. "If it might have saved her life, then why the hell didn't you tell me sooner? Good grief, Billy, she was your goddaughter! You would keep secrets from _me_ at the risk of my _Bella_? Dammit, Billy, you know you've always been able to trust me!"

"I warned her! She knew what they were and still chose to be with the fucking leech!" Billy yelled. "I tried to warn you! I gave you hints, but if I'd come out and just told you, it would have broken the treaty and started a damn _war_! Do you know how many people would have died if we went to war with _them_? I told you they were bad news, but you wouldn't fucking listen! You talk about _trust_. Why the hell didn't _you_ trust _me_?"

Charlie stared at him flabbergasted. He had no answer for that. Why didn't he trust Billy, the man who had been closer than a brother for nearly all his life? Why did he stick up for the Cullens so vehemently, at the expense of his relationship with his lifelong friend? Upon examining his thought process more closely, he found it really didn't make sense. For some reason, after his first meeting with the Cullens, his mind simply decided they were the best thing since sliced bread. Despite all of Billy's subsequent warnings, his belief never faltered.

Why would he trust the Cullens, strange outsiders that sent his cop senses tingling, over a man he knew and loved? Trust that had obviously been misplaced and cost him the most precious thing in his whole life. Hadn't he questioned Edward's treatment of Bella, the way he seemed to manipulate and control her, turning her into a submissive doll that had no self-confidence or self-respect? Hadn't he worried after Bella's uncharacteristic behavior on the night of her first date and the way she came home subdued and broken, dependent on their family for help doing basic things like washing and dressing?

Alice was a cute little thing, but hadn't he witnessed her steamrolling right over Bella's opinions, wishes, and desires? Hadn't he seen Alice manipulate Bella into doing things she didn't want to do, wearing things she didn't want wear, and going places she didn't want to go? Hadn't he questioned himself as he lay in his bed at night, worrying that his baby girl was turning into a shell of herself, becoming a puppet whose strings were pulled by Alice and Edward? Now she was gone, and Edward had been implicated as the reason for her loss of hope, the cause of a pain so deep and penetrating, she'd felt unable to live with it.

He sighed deeply, accepting that his passive approach, choosing not to act despite the warning bells his instincts were sending, had contributed to her loss. If he had stood up for her, defended her right to make her own decisions in the face of her puppetmasters, proven he would be there for her come hell or high water, perhaps she would have chosen to confide in him, rather than taking the easy way out.

"You're right, Billy. I should have trusted you. I don't even know why I didn't. It's like they dazzled me or something, hypnotized me into believing they were good for the town," Charlie admitted.

Before Billy could respond, a naked Jacob sprinted through the house on his way to his room, trying to hide his privates with his hands. He was followed by the slow prowl of a mostly naked man, wearing a pair of gym shorts and nothing else, not even shoes. Charlie met the man's dark gaze and shuddered, his instincts warning him of imminent danger. He suddenly knew what it felt like to be the scared rabbit trapped by a ravenous wolf. The man blinked and the sensation disappeared, allowing Charlie to relax and recognize the visage of Sam Uley.

"Charlie has been a brother to me most of my life, Sam," Billy gruffly announced to the visitor. "We knew there was a strong possibility this would happen. He has accepted it, just as I hoped he would. It's time to tell him what really happened to his daughter."

Sam simply nodded to Billy, then turned, looked Charlie right in the eye and matter-of-factly declared, "The bloodsuckers took her."

**xxxxxxx**

After Charlie had recovered from his shock, he carefully inquired, "Are you referring to the Cullens?"

Sam nodded stoically. Charlie suddenly paled and looked a little queasy.

"Bloodsuckers? A-are you saying they're v-vampires?" he questioned hesitantly, stumbling over his words, somehow finding that even more unbelievable than his best friend's son turning into a werewolf. "The Cullens are fucking _vampires_?"

Sam exchanged a glance with Billy and then gave a careful nod.

Charlie slumped back in shock. "Well, fuck me sideways! Don't that beat all? My daughter was dating a fucking vampire. I knew there was something creepy about that kid. Did she know he was a member of the undead?"

"Oh, yeah, she knew. I warned her, begged her to tell you the truth, and she told me to mind my own fucking business unless I intended to violate the treaty. I can't believe they not only told her their secrets but ours too. Why the hell would they tell her about the treaty?" Billy ranted.

Jake had returned to the living room, properly clothed this time. He suddenly flinched at his father's words and groaned, dropping his face into his hands. "They didn't tell her, I did. I told her our legends, not long after she first got her, when she came with her friends to First Beach. That's how she knew what they are."

"What? How could you? You violated the treaty! Do you know what could have happened as a result?" Billy demanded.

Jake frowned. "I didn't believe the legends. I thought they were just scary stories. I mean, Sam acted really weird when one of her friends mentioned the Cullens, so later she and I went for a walk just the two of us, and she asked what that was all about. So I told her, trying to impress her, wanting her to like me. I guess now I know why she took it so seriously, but at the time, she just said I was a good storyteller."

"Well, thank goodness they didn't attack us in retaliation!" Sam declared, glaring at Jacob. "They had the right to do so. They could have killed the entire town in a matter of minutes, and we wouldn't have been able to stop them, outnumbered like we were."

"Enough!" Billy decided, his voice resonating with authority. "What's done is done and can't be undone. We need to move on to the things we _can_ change." Everyone nodded in agreement and gave him the floor, but he was quick to relinquish it. "Tell them the truth now, Sam. Tell them what really happened to Bella.

"What really happened? You mean she's alive?" Charlie interrupted, hope coursing through him, lighting up his entire countenance, not even considering the possibility they might have killed her themselves.

"No, we mean she's an animated corpse," Sam growled irritably. Seeing Charlie's confusion, he expounded, "She's one of _them_ now."

"What? No!" Jacob shouted, starting to shake again. "They violated the treaty!"

"So did you," Sam reminded him with a frown.

"It's not the same," Jacob muttered angrily. He got up and began pacing, his fists clenched while he tried to remain in control of himself.

Charlie had spent those moments processing what Sam had said. "One of _them_? A Cullen? A _vampire_? Bella's a vampire now?"

Sam sighed and nodded. "Sorry, Charlie."

Charlie laughed in relief. "Don't be sorry. This is great! She's not dead!"

"She _is_ dead," Billy snarled. "How can you be so happy to find out your daughter is a monster now?"

Charlie's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I'd much rather her be a vampire than be _dead_, really dead!"

Billy gave him a disgusted look. "It doesn't bother you that she's drinking blood and may be killing people?"

Charlie furrowed his brow. "Why should I care if she drinks blood? It's a renewable resource. I'm not going to drink it with her, but it can't be much worse than some of the other crap she's eaten in the past few months. Have you ever tasted Slim-fast? That stuff is nasty! Or that cereal made of little bran pellets that always remind me of brown kitty litter? Have you tried bean sprouts or wheat germ? Not to mention all that high fiber crap that tastes and feels like you're chewing recycled cardboard. To each his own, I say. I'll stick to my steak, and she can have her blood, no problem. As for killing people, I don't see why that's necessary. I mean, what happens to all the blood the blood bank draws that's tested and deemed unfit for medical use? Or the blood that 'expires' and can't be used anymore? Don't they just dispose of it? No doubt they have to pay a lot of money to dispose of that 'hazardous' waste. We could agree to take it away for free. The red cross saves money, Bella gets an easy dinner, nothing goes to waste, and it saves space in the landfill. It's a win/win for everyone. Carlisle's a doctor. I wouldn't be surprised if he has a deal like that going already. It's what I would do."

Nobody said anything for a few minutes as they stared at Charlie, processing what he'd just suggested. After all, he was right. Nobody got hurt in that scenario. What objection could they raise?

"Besides, who are you guys to throw stones? You call them monsters, but you're werewolves. Us regular humans pretty much lump you all under the same heading. You know, the whole Dracula vs. Wolfman thing? If I can accept _you_, I don't see why I can't accept them too," Charlie continued.

"But . . . but _they_ drink _blood_! It's unnatural!" Billy protested vehemently, desperately, not liking Charlie's comparison, but knowing it was true that most humans would consider both groups monsters. "Also, we _protect_ humans, while they _kill_ them!"

"Okay, Carlisle is a gifted surgeon, and I personally know quite a few lives he's saved. Not to mention, they saved Bella's life more than once. Didn't you hold me back earlier to keep me away from Jacob while he was phasing, saying he could hurt me accidentally? So doesn't that make you guys dangerous to be around too? What if one of you loses your temper and snaps, like Jacob did earlier?"

Billy and Jacob both looked at Sam, who hung his head in shame. Charlie suddenly remembered that Emily, Sam's fiancé had been mauled by a 'bear' a while back and realized he'd hit upon the truth. Billy's warning hadn't been hypothetical, but based on something that had already happened.

Letting that issue go for Sam's sake, knowing his point had already been made, Charlie continued, "As for unnatural, that's bullshit. I can think of several natural creatures that have a blood diet. Leeches, vampire bats, fleas, mosquitoes. Sure, we aren't too fond of them, because we don't like being a food source. I'd certainly swat any mosquito that tried to bite me, but I wouldn't go seeking them out, trying to destroy them for simply trying to eke out an existence like the rest of us. Can you really blame the mosquito for trying to survive the only way it knows how? But it serves a purpose in the grand scheme, or else it wouldn't exist.

Haven't we learned that predators are a necessary part of any ecosystem? If you get rid of the wolves, the deer population expands out of control and starts encroaching on humans. If you get rid of bees, because you're afraid of getting stung, then the flowers and trees won't get pollinated, and we won't have any honey. You have to take the good with the bad. It's a system of checks and balances. I guarantee that vampires serve a purpose on this planet, just as werewolves do, or else they wouldn't exist.

Just because they're higher up on the food chain than we are, doesn't mean we have the right to kill them, except in direct self-defense. I know it isn't pleasant to think of ourselves as vulnerable to another species or as food for them, but what do you think we'd do if a group of cows suddenly started wreaking vengeance on everybody who ate steak and cheeseburgers? What if we made a treaty with the cows that we'd only consume their milk and not their meat? After all, they make fresh milk every day, and it doesn't really hurt them to take it from them, and it provides so many nutrients for us in all our dairy products. Would that really be so bad? It wouldn't hurt us to provide food for the vampires through a little donation every couple of months, if it would save lives. I'm sure they could do something beneficial for us in return.

Plus, don't forget that animals in nature, like wolves, don't bother draining their kills before they start eating them. If you think wild animals don't consume blood along with the flesh they devour, then you're delusional. I'd say partaking of blood is pretty damn natural after all."

Sam and Jake exchanged a guilty look. Sam had taken Jake hunting while they were out, as Jake's first phase had been very draining for him. It was true that in wolf form they hadn't bothered trying to drain the deer before they tore into its flesh. Indeed, they did devour the blood along with the meat and every other edible part, not letting any of the possible nutrients go to waste. Billy caught their shared glance and realized what it meant. Once again, Charlie was pointing out an obvious flaw in their mindset.

"Any other holes you want to poke into our traditional understanding, ingrained prejudice, and learned philosophy?" Billy asked with a tired smile.

Charlie pursed his lips and thought about it for a minute, before nodding and smiling. "You said Bella was changed into a vampire. That means that vampires used to be humans before they became something different, something more. Isn't it hypocritical to hate them? Isn't it like a caterpillar hating all butterflies because they're prettier and can fly? Butterflies have better looks and more skills than a caterpillar, but you can't have one without the other. Sure the butterfly looks and acts a lot different than the caterpillar did, but inside where it counts, the caterpillar is still there. It just has wings now.

I'm not saying all vampires are good or bad, just like all humans are neither good nor bad. I'm sure an evil human will become an evil vampire and a loving human will become a loving vampire. Some humans deserve to die, in my humble opinion. I've seen the depravity humans are capable of forcing on each other. I've seen the work of human monsters, seen their victims, and stared into their cold, evil eyes. As far as I'm concerned, it's not what you are that makes you a monster, it's what you do and how you treat others. In my humble opinion, some humans deserve to die for the good of all, and I'm sure there are vampires out there that deserve to be destroyed as well. However, I refuse to tar them all with the same brush, simply because of what they happen to be. Actions speak louder than words. If my baby is happy and not hurting anybody, then I'm happy too, no matter what she is: human, vampire, fairy, or woodnymph. I really couldn't care."

Silence reigned once again, and Billy rubbed his face, tears pricking his eyes from Charlie's heartfelt speech. He knew he didn't love his own son any less now that he could change into a horse sized wolf, so he really couldn't blame Charlie for still loving Bella.

Finally, he sat up straight, his decision having been made. "Alright, Charlie, you've made some very good points none of us have considered before. We will track down the Cullens and made sure they are keeping their word. We'll check in on Bella and make sure she _is_ happy and not feeding on humans. If she's still Bella on the inside, then we'll try to consider things your way, fair enough?"

Charlie beamed at his best friend, "Sounds good to me. Now where do we find them? They told the hospital they were moving to L.A."

"That's obviously a lie," Sam declared. "They can't go outside when the sun is shining, so they'll go somewhere cloudy where they can hide more easily."

Charlie thought about it, nodding to himself. "Didn't they say they moved here from Alaska before? What do you think is the likelihood of that? If they're on the run, there's a good chance they retreated somewhere familiar."

Sam nodded. "Good point. I think we should start the search there."

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Okay, I know you all wanted Bella and Jahssgrr, but this was necessary. At least it was a nice long chapter. Don't worry, hang in there, and we'll be back to your favorite characters tomorrow . . .


	27. Hunting

**AN:** In the interest of time, I'm publishing this without editing it first, so I apologize for any typos. I'll go back and edit it later tonight. Thanks!

**Chapter 27 - Hunting**

**Alaska (JasperPOV)**

While Bella was busy with Esme, learning how to read, Peter quietly asked each of the rest of us to join him out back for a family meeting. After we all gathered, Carlisle asked why we were meeting without Esme and Bella.

"I just didn't want to risk scaring or upsetting Bella unnecessarily. I've been getting some really bad feelings and flashes of things, but nothing concrete. There's some potentially serious shit going on elsewhere in the world that may or may not be coming to bite us in the ass. The worst of it is there aint just one, but three enemies on our horizon. The first is the Volturi. I think Alice and Edward may have betrayed us to Aro."

"Oh, no," Carlisle informed the rest of us. "I spoke with Aro a few days ago. Apparently, Edward went to Volterra to ask the brothers to kill him. They refused, and he attempted to force their hand by threatening to expose himself to the humans there within their own city. Alice came to stop him. Aro and I discussed it, and he offered them a place in his Guard for the time being. He promised they would be allowed to maintain their diet and wouldn't be sent out on any missions, but would be trained in self-defense and given a structure and discipline that would help them to mature into respectable citizens."

Peter stared at Carlisle as if he were crazy. "You do know Aro can't be trusted, right?"

Carlisle shook his head. "I spent eight decades with the Volturi. Aro is my friend. I know the Volturi have a bad reputation, but they are doing the best they can for our kind."

Peter raised an eyebrow and just stared at Carlisle in disbelief for a few minutes before finally challenging him. "Do you really believe that? Are you really that naïve? Aro does what is best for Aro. If he offered Edward and Alice a place in the Guard, it's because he wants to make use of their gifts to suit his own purposes. My intuition is telling me he's using them to spy on all the vampire covens, including ours. You shouldn't believe a word Aro tells you. He always has his own hidden agenda."

Carlisle tightened his mouth, but chose not to speak. I could tell by his emotions he was offended by Peter's words and didn't believe that Aro was as bad as Peter was indication. I, on the other hand, knew Peter's 'intuition' was never wrong. Still, Aro spying on us wasn't a major concern, as long as Bella wasn't in danger from him.

"What does he want from us, Peter? Does he want Bella? Does he consider her a threat?" I asked, needing answers to decide on the best course of action.

"I don't think he wants anything from us right now. He's still basking in the joy of having acquired Alice and Edward. He is curious about Bella, but has no desire to do anything about her for the time being," Peter admitted.

"Then the Volturi can wait. What else is headed our way?" I had slipped into my Major persona, wanting a report from my Captain.

"There's something involving newborns and Maria. Someone is after this family and is consulting with Maria about making an army. I don't really know any more than that at the moment, like who or why. Does anybody have a grudge against your whole coven?"

A light bulb went off inside my head. Only one person had reason to hate all of us. Victoria. I knew I was right! I knew she would be a problem, but nobody would listen!

"It's Victoria," I growled. "It's gotta be. I warned you all her feelings for James were those of a mate. But no, you listened to Edward, the coward without any fighting experience. We killed her mate, and she's gonna want vengeance against all of us, even though he totally deserved to die for what he did. How soon will she become a problem?"

Peter thought for a few minutes. "She doesn't even know we moved yet, so we have a little while before she tracks us down. She's planning to set up shop just outside of Seattle, and she'll have a hard time trying to move a group of newborns all the way up here from there."

"Okay, so we need to start doing some physical training and making a list of allies to fight alongside us, just in case. It would be best if we could nip it in the bud before she gets up a decent number of newborns created and starts providing them with training," I strategized. "What else, Captain?"

"Something's brewing in Forks, with regards to baby girl. I think her human Daddy is searching for her. Didn't you guys fake her death? Why would he think she's still alive?" Peter questioned.

"Damn dogs!" I growled angrily. "They promised they'd take care of it! I knew we couldn't trust those mangy mutts."

"Mutts?" Peter asked in confusion.

"When I changed Bella, we were caught by the Quileute shape shifters, who were fixing to take a bite outta Bella, rather than let her become one of us. I got them to agree to let us have her, and they promised they would take care of arranging the scene to make it look like a wild animal had absconded with her body. Her father, Charlie, is the best friend of their tribal chief, William Black, so they promised to give him a sense of closure, so he _wouldn't_ go searching for her body. If he's looking for her, that means they screwed up somehow," I explained bitterly. Chief Swan was a good man who loved his daughter dearly, even if he didn't know how to express it. He deserved the peace of mind the wolves apparently failed to provide. If we hadn't been so worried they might change their minds and try to harm Bella, we would have taken care of it ourselves.

"I don't see how he could be a problem for us though," Rose remarked. "He doesn't know where we are, and if he did get anywhere near us, we'd have plenty of time to disappear before he could discover us. I mean, we'd hear or smell him coming a mile away, so it's not like he could accidentally stumble across us or sneak up on us."

"That's true," Carlisle agreed, giving her a soft smile. I could feel the relief I his emotions.

"Unless the dogs have changed their minds and lead him right to us," I grumbled. "If they can't even cover up a missing body to make it look like an animal attack, especially when they themselves are giant animals, then I don't know why we think we could trust them to keep our secrets."

"But they can't expose us without exposing themselves too," Carlisle protested.

"Do you remember how perceptive Bella was?" I demanded. "Where do you think she learned it? Her father has been Chief of Police for a decade. Forks may be a podunk town, but you don't maintain a position like that if you're incompetent, no matter how small your population. I wouldn't put it past him to figure out their secret like Bella did ours. Once he knows their secret, it's not too hard to guess ours, or enough of ours to theorize Bella might not be truly dead, but might now be something 'other'. Who knows what William Black might be convinced to do if his best friend asked for his help tracking us down?"

"Crap!" Emmett exclaimed. "So what the fuck do we do now?"

"Captain?" I asked, wanting his 'feeling' about how urgent the problem was.

Peter shrugged uneasily. "I can't get a clear reading. I just know he wants to find her."

I growled in frustration. This was a situation where Alice's and Edward's gifts would come in handy. Alice could keep an eye on them and let us know if they were a threat to us, and Edward could have run down there and listened to Charlie's thoughts to see if he knew anything he shouldn't.

"Maybe we could call Alice?" Carlisle suggested. "We could ask her to check on the situation with Charlie, as a show of good faith."

"Couldn't hurt," Peter agreed with a shrug. "It could give us an idea as to how Aro's been treating them too. Make sure he's been above board like you think he has."

Carlisle nodded, certain he would be proven correct.

"I agree that would be a smart choice. In the mean time, logic dictates that it isn't a pressing concern. It should take them quite some time to track us down, since we didn't leave any kind of trail to follow," I decided. "It looks like our main concern should be training for self-defense against a newborn army."

**xxxxxxx**

I decided to take Bella out for her first real hunt while the couples all enjoyed a little intimate time with their mates. She had been doing well so far, and I felt confident I would be able to control her well enough by myself. She always responded to me better than anyone else, which was likely due to the sire bond and me being the first one she saw upon awakening.

We had gradually weaned Bella off of human blood by blending it with animal blood in the containers we had given her to drink from after her first feeding. She hadn't had pure human blood since then. Carlisle had instructed us to slowly add a higher percentage of animal blood for each feeding until she was able to tolerate pure animal blood.

For the past several feedings, we had worked in groups to herd animals into our backyard, where Bella waited with Charlotte and Peter to intercept them. She had thus been able to practice listening and smelling for her prey, pouncing, killing, and drinking directly from the animals in the safest possible environment.

It was hard for her at first, since she felt such compassion toward the animals. It upset her greatly to have to kill them. As long as she drank her blood out of containers, she didn't have to think about where it came from, like humans who could disassociate meat from animals by not considering past the package bought at the grocery store. As I ran with her through the forest, I remembered her initial attempt at capturing an animal and feeding herself.

**zzzzzzz **_(memory)_

Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, and I had circled around behind a herd of deer and strategically sent it stampeding back toward the house. As we ran, we kept them surrounded on three sides, so there was only one safe way for them to go. Over the miles, as they fled from us, straight toward our trap, their alarm triggered a panic through the forest. Many other species joined the frenzied escape attempt, racing in front of, beside, and behind the deer. Foxes, rabbits, raccoons, and other small animals scrambled madly, sometimes getting trampled by the stampede, sometimes escaping off to the side out of harm's way. Birds and squirrels took to the trees, screeching down at the chaos below, adding their own contribution to the general cacophony.

Putting on a burst of speed, eager to see young Bella in action, I was the first to break through the trees. To my surprise, Bella simply stood there frozen, watching in fascination as the woodland creatures raced by, giving her and the other two vampires a wide berth.

Pete and Char weren't helping at all. Instead of encouraging Bella to pounce on the running meals she was blithely allowing to escape, they were watching the hurried procession of animals through the yard with wrinkled noses and expressions of disgust. They had hunted criminals the day before in Anchorage and obviously didn't consider the furry forest dwellers even marginally edible.

Not willing to allow my Bella to starve, I took out a few deer myself, knocking them unconscious, but not killing them, just in case she came up empty-handed from this endeavor.

"Grab them!" I shouted to Bella, wanting her to snap out of her daze and realize she was missing her opportunity to attack. "Don't let them get away!"

Bella startled, my words shaking her free from her apparent trance, alerting her to the fleeting nature of the sudden influx of tasty prey. She tried to grab a fox, her emotions excited, but she was quickly devastated when her nails sliced through its fur and the tips of her fingers sank into its flesh. Blood and other bodily fluids began leaking out around her fingers and dripping down her hands. The fox screamed in pain and released its bowels, as it convulsed in shock and went into cardiac arrest. Bella gave a disgusted shriek as the contents of its bladder were unleashed and flung the dying fox far away from her.

The next animal she grabbed was a large grey timber wolf that had been stalking the same deer herd we found. Bella was much more gentle this time and was able to restrain it without harming it. Her emotions were overflowing with joy, pride, hope, and happiness as she crouched down with it, keeping it from escaping her grasp. She was smiling at it, seeming oblivious to its repeated attempts to bite her and the way its claws were shredding her clothes.

Noticing me watching her, she grinned up at me. "Look, Jasgrr, a puppy! I wanna keep him! Can we keep him, please, Jasgrr? Pretty please? I'll take really good care of him, I promise!"

I closed my eyes against the force of her pleading gaze, knowing I wouldn't be able to tell her no, but also knowing what she wanted was impossible. Ignoring the sinking feeling in my stomach and the ache in my heart, I did what needed to be done. Though I felt like a monster and knew I would be sharing her pain after the fact, I increased her thirst until her instincts took over, causing her to attack the jugular of the 'puppy' in her arms. I forced myself to watch the spectacle, knowing I would be the one holding her as she sobbed after she returned to herself and realized what she'd done. As much as I wanted to shelter her from this aspect of being a vampire, if she didn't learn to accept the necessity of killing, she'd never be able to function independently. She'd never be able to mature and accept responsibility for herself, if she couldn't even procure her own food.

I quickly brought the deer I'd captured over to her before she regained her senses. Her instincts still engaged, she snapped their necks and drank greedily from them, oblivious to their nature. I could feel the horror and sadness welling up within her as she finished up the last deer, her eyes locked on the carcass of the wolf she'd tossed aside upon draining it.

Sure enough, I'd held her as she sobbed for hours, consoling her and promising her she wasn't a monster just because she ate the 'puppy'. She was greatly saddened to learn that vampires weren't meant to have pets. After one more incident involving a mountain lion 'kitten' she had begged to keep, she decided to stick to feeding only from deer and bear, leaving the 'kittens' and 'puppies' alone.

**zzzzzzz **_(memory over)_

I hadn't been paying attention as we ran, letting Bella take the lead while I reminisced. Unfortunately, she was completely unfamiliar with the area, and by the time I started looking for landmarks to identify our current location, she had brought us dangerously close to the human campgrounds. Before I could initiate an alteration of our course, the wind changed direction, blowing an overpowering sickly sweet scent right into our faces.

In the amount of time it took to struggle within myself to control my own inner beast, Bella managed to slip from my grasp and was running full speed toward the source of the tempting aroma.

My own bloodlust quickly took a backseat to my concern for my charge. If I didn't stop her, all hell would break loose. Bella would decimate the campgrounds, viciously murdering any human unlucky enough to cross her path. With cell phones being what they were these days, it would be a great risk of exposure if any human lived long enough to record her attacking and feeding and sent the video to anybody not present at the site. If something like that hit Youtube, the Volturi would destroy us all.

I chased after her as if I had a raging forest fire lapping at my heels, for even if there were no risk of exposure, Bella would be utterly devastated if she succeeded in obtaining the sweet blood swarming her senses. Blood that sweet was only found in children, and the heaviness of the aroma in the air indicated a large number of them, possibly ten or twelve. Considering how hard Bella had taken her killing of the wolf and mountain lion for food, I couldn't imagine how she would be feeling if she actually drained a human child. I had my doubts she would ever recover, especially if she killed a whole group of them.

Needing to get ahead of her, I took to the trees, which enabled me to get a clear fix on the only occupied campground nearby. Seeing the uniforms, I realized we had inadvertently stumbled upon a group of girl scouts, looking to be between the ages of eight and ten, along with three female chaperones. They were unloading tents, sleeping bags, and other supplies from a large 15 passenger van.

Seeing the speed at which Bella was running, as well as the angle and speed at which I was traveling, hoping to intercept, I knew it would be extremely close. I sent as strong a burst of lethargy in her direction as I could manage on the sly. It slowed her slightly, but I couldn't maintain it and continue my own forward momentum. I could only hope those few seconds delay was enough to get me ahead of her.

Finally, without only a few hundred yards between a thirsty instinct-driven Bella and all those innocent women and children, I pounced, praying with all my heart she wouldn't dodge at the last minute . . .

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **I know, I know, terrible cliffy. I tell you what - if you promise not to hate me for it, I promise to get the next chapter up tomorrow - Deal?


	28. Chapter 28 Human Blood

Yet, at the last second she lunged to the right, causing me to skim right by her and smash against a nearby tree, bringing it creaking and crashing to the forest floor. I hit the ground, rolling right up and into a crouch, springing forward and racing after her, knowing I would be too late. I came to a sudden stop at the tree line, shocked into incoherence by the sight in front of me. Instead of the screams I had been expecting, there was giggling all around, as Bella stood in front of the gaggle of girls, bouncing up and down and clapping her hands with excitement.

"Tell me you still have a few boxes of the Thin Mints left! They're my absolute favorite!" she squealed enthusiastically. "Though I really like the ones with peanut butter and chocolate too. Two great tastes that taste great together!"

"Bella?" I asked hesitantly, approaching her cautiously.

"Oh, hi, Jasper, what are you doing here? Would you like some Girl Scout Cookies too?"

Okay, JUST KIDDING! I couldn't resist after several reviewers made comments about the cookies. *snicker*

So here's the real chapter:

_Finally, with only a few hundred yards between a thirsty instinct-driven Bella and all those innocent women and children, I pounced, praying with all my heart she wouldn't dodge at the last minute . . ._

**Chapter 28 - Human Blood**

Our bodies crashed together with a thundering crack and boom, the earth shaking with the force of our collision with the ground. Dirt and leaves flew up in the air as we created a crater, taking out a few trees with our tangled limbs, as we rolled a little way down the now ravaged hillside. Both of us were struggling for control of the situation, snarling, growling, and snapping at one another in an instinctive attempt to intimidate our opponent. Birds from all around the area took to the skies squawking out warnings to the rest of the forest of impending doom, and the woodland creatures either hid, shaking with fear, or attempted to put as much distance between us and themselves as they possibly could.

We came to an abrupt halt with Bella sprawled out on her stomach and me crouched over top of her, clinging to her with all my determination and will. Calling upon my countless years of subduing rampaging newborns, I forced her arms up behind her, bent at the elbows, bringing her wrists up between her shoulder blades. This allowed me to hold both her wrists in one of my hands as I pressed her chest into the ground with the weight of my body. I used my other hand to grab a fistful of her hair, close to her scalp, rendering her incapable of moving her head without hurting herself by pulling against me.

Her lower body was trapped beneath my own, my muscular legs holding hers in place and keeping her from being able to get into a position that would give her any leverage to fight against me. As long as she wasn't able to draw her knees up under her torso, I could keep myself in a position of power and keep her from being able to buck me off of her.

As a final touch, I brought my mouth down to her neck, my teeth pressing gently against her skin, enough to let her know they were there, but not hard enough to pierce her. Her instincts warned her that if she struggled she could rapidly find herself missing her head. This calmed her down faster than anything else I could have done. There's nothing like threatening to behead a vampire to get one's attention.

I could feel it the moment she returned to herself, but I feared that if I let her go, she would quickly lose herself to the instinct to hunt again. Right now, the fear of literally losing her head was keeping her grounded in rational reality.

All of this occurred before the humans could even process the odd noises they had heard, from the crashing of two boulders against one another, the felling of trees, the rumbling and shaking of the earth beneath their feet, the harsh cries of all the birds, the snarls and growls of wild animals, and finally, the eerie quiet that descended upon the forest in the aftermath, devoid of the normal nature sounds of a forest.

"What the hell was _that_?" One of the women whispered to the other two.

"Do you think we should go investigate?" One of the others responded, her feelings radiating way too much excitement and curiosity for my peace of my mind.

_Oh, hell no_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _All we need now is for all the tasty smelling humans to come closer to the thirsty, barely-under-control vampires. _Desperately, I sent a major dose of fear, anxiety, and dread their way, hoping it would convince them to rethink their decision to camp here and to vacate the area as soon as possible.

"It felt like an earthquake accompanied by a landslide," The third lady declared. "The wild animals are all riled up and the ground may well still be unstable. This is not a good time to be out here. We really need to get all this stuff loaded back into the van and go somewhere else. It sounded like there may be bears or wolves nearby, and if they are angry, confused, or injured, they may behave irrationally. I'm not going to risk all these girls - I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to any of them."

"She's right," the first one agreed. "Alright girls, let's load up and get out of here. We can camp out in my backyard for the merit badge and have pizza and ice cream instead of rice and beans."

The girls cheered and began tossing all the equipment back in the van, and I allowed myself a tiny feeling of relief. At least things were moving in the right direction, though I wouldn't be able to relax until the van was miles away. The more adventurous lady was disappointed, but understanding and accepting of the decision to leave.

"Jasgrr? It smells so good! Why can't I have the yummy blood, Jasgrr?" Bella whimpered beneath me.

I lifted my teeth up a millimeter from her skin and answered, "They're human, Bella. Do you hear them talking? They're people like we are. There's a bunch of human children over there, Bella, and I know you'd feel awful if you killed the humans' babies, sweetheart. It would be much worse than how you felt after draining the puppy and the kitten. I know they smell good, baby girl, but humans are friends, not food." I enjoyed the play of my lips over her skin as I formed the words.

"But Peter and Charlotte drink human blood," she pointed out in confusion. "So they must be food."

I sighed, feeling aggravated with Pete and Char for confusing the issue for her. How could she be expected to understand the shades of grey at her level of maturity? "They only drink from the bad humans, the ones who are hurtful toward the rest of their kind, along with the ones who are already dying from illness or old age," I explained.

"Well, why do they smell so good if we're not supposed to eat them?" she demanded. "That's not fair."

I chuckled, some part of my brain noting the way my body moved against hers when I did, though I quickly pushed that thought away. "When you were human, your blood smelled better than any other human's I'd ever encountered, yet we managed not to eat _you_. Instead, we welcomed you into our family and learned to love you, even before you became a vampire."

"I used to be human?" she asked in shock. "Then how did I become a vampire? Did you used to be human before? What about the rest of the family? Hey, if we're not supposed to let humans know what we are, then how come you welcomed me into the family while I was still human? Jasgrr?"

_Oh, crap. I just had to open my big mouth, didn't I? How much should I tell her? Well, I'm not gonna carry the weight of this by myself. The rest of the family can dig this hole right alongside me._ I decided.

Thankfully, the humans had taken advantage of their reprieve, though they had no idea of the true danger they faced, and left promptly. I carried Bella back to the house, stopping for a few deer along the way to feed us both. Once we were back home, I sat down on the couch, with Bella in my lap. Ignoring the sounds of all the couples' current activities, I yelled, "Family meeting, downstairs in five minutes!"

**xxxxxxx**

Charlie checked with the school and the hospital for a prior address for the Cullens, but somehow all records regarding the family had disappeared or been erased all over town. Even the Department of Motor Vehicles, the Police station archives, and the Police database had no information listed for the Cullens at all, as if they didn't even exist. Using contacts gathered over the years, Charlie dug deeper, checking with the CIA, FBI, and the IRS. There was no real information on them at all, merely names, with no social security numbers, addresses, phone numbers, or dates of birth on file anywhere. They didn't even have credit scores or a history with the three credit reporting bureaus.

The Quileutes were uneasy with this turn of events, realizing the pull and influence the Cullens had was much greater than they had ever considered, for them to be able to hide so effectively from all the various monitoring agencies.

"Maybe we should just let it be," Sam suggested, squirming uneasily in his chair. "If they are that desperate to hide, that they can pull the skin over the eyes of the entire nation, who knows what else they could hide? What happens if they get mad at us for tracking them down and decide to take us out? Nobody would ever even know it was them! I mean, they have no fingerprints, they don't leave bits of their DNA lying around like humans do, and according to the government, they don't fucking exist. Forget the mafia - these things take disappearing without a trace to a whole new level."

"It's amazing really," Charlie concurred. "Utterly fascinating. Their hacking skills must be out of this world. However, they probably don't realize I like to do things the old fashioned way, just like the old Chief taught me. There is one other source we haven't checked yet."

"Where's that, Charlie?" Jacob asked.

"My house," Charlie offered with a sly grin, looking at the boys and men sitting around his living room.

"If you had the information here at your house, why the hell did you go on that wild goose chase all over the place trying to find it?" Paul demanded. "Did you just want to waste our time or what?"

Charlie gave him a stern glare. "Are you at all familiar with the phrase, 'Know thy enemy', son? The fact that they went through all the trouble to erase the evidence of their existence here in town, made me curious to know just how thorough they were. Do you know that they are not even mentioned in the school yearbooks for the past three years? Not only are their names not included in the print anywhere, but there is not a single photo of any one of them. In addition to there being no record of any of the Cullens attending the school, there isn't even any evidence the older Cullen 'children' ever graduated or earned diplomas. If you think that is scary, the video the school taped of the event, as well as the video tapes and digital copies made by every parent who attended, have been mysteriously edited.

If that isn't enough to give you the creeps, the hospital workers and long term patients who saw Dr. Cullen on an almost daily basis for years can't remember his first name or the correct spelling of his last name, nor can they give me an accurate physical description. Most can tell me he was blond, pale, and physically fit, but can't tell me the color of his eyes, his age, his height, the shade of his hair, or anything else useful in creating a profile. Most of the other people in town don't even remember there was a Cullen family here in the first place. If they do remember, they aren't sure what their first names were, what they looked like, their ages, or how many of them there were in the family. They've only been gone a couple of weeks! How can they be forgotten already?"

"I wish I could forget about them," Paul muttered bitterly. "It's obviously some vampire mojo, magic forget spell, they cast on the town."

"I'm sure that has something to do with it, but the people in town have forgotten my Bella just as thoroughly, even though _her_ records are all still intact," Charlie explained. "The ones who do remember the Cullens, tend to do so through their remembrance of Bells. Angela Weber remembered all of them the best, out of anyone else in town, and she was also the only one to seem genuinely concerned about their welfare. Mike Newton remembered Bella, though his memories were inaccurate, but he only vaguely remembered Edward Cullen as the 'rich asshole competition' for her hand, with no recollection of the others."

"Okay, that's fascinating, Chief, but what does that have to do with records being stored at your house?" Paul snapped, bored and irritated with the conversation.

Charlie glared at him, but Paul didn't seem the least bit remorseful. "Just a minute," he informed his guests and jogged upstairs. A few minutes later, he returned with a file folder filled with information about the Cullens.

"What? How?" Sam asked.

Charlie grinned and relaxed as he began flipping through the file. "The walk-up stairs to the attic are located inside my closet. I don't think Bella even knows they're there. The old Chief used to keep his own private set of files in case there was a fire or something at the station. I saw the wisdom of it, especially the first time the computers crashed at work and lost the database, so I've maintained my own as well. I investigated the Cullens when they first moved here, concerned all those adopted teenagers might cause trouble, so I have copies of all their school records. The previous address listed is Denali, Alaska."

"Looks like we're headed to Alaska then," Jacob replied, giving Charlie a triumphant smile.

Billy cleared his throat to get Charlie's attention. "We've discussed it in the council, Charlie. Jacob and I are going with you: Jacob as protection and I as a representative of the Quileute tribe with the authority to make decisions regarding treaties and such. Sam and Jared have mates here, so they will be staying here to protect the tribe, but Paul has yet to imprint, so he will be joining us also, as further protection."

Charlie grinned. "Glad to have you on board, Billy. We'll be heading out tomorrow."

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Never a dull moment . . .


	29. Stirring Up Trouble

**Chapter 29 - Stirring up Trouble**

The three couples dragged themselves down the stairs, still smoothing their hair and adjusting their clothing in front of Bella's curious eyes. I raised an eyebrow, causing Carlisle and Esme to be embarrassed, though they'd been the most discreet of the three. The others simply shrugged smugly, their emotions shouting, 'Ha, at least we're getting some.' _Bastards._ I rolled my eyes and sent those four the 'Oh, shit!' feeling I'd had when Bella called me out on my slip about her knowing us as a human. They looked at me in alarm, wondering if I was just messing with them or if they should truly be concerned.

"What's the matter, Major?" Peter demanded.

"Did something happen while you were hunting?" Carlisle asked, noting Bella's disturbed expression.

Slowly, I nodded.

"Oh, no! What happened?" Esme cried.

"I smelled really yummy blood, but Jasgrr wouldn't let me have any. He said the smell was coming from human babies and that I couldn't drink from humans because they aren't food. But Momma and Papa drink from humans, so they _must_ be food, right? Then Jasgrr told me _I_ used to be a human but none of you drank from me, even though my blood smelled really yummy, yummier than what I smelled today," Bella explained. "None of this makes sense. I'm a vampire, not a human, so how could I be a human before, and why couldn't I drink from the yummy humans like Momma and Papa do?"

I smirked as I was hit with a tidal wave of emotions from the six of them, all comparable to what I'd been feeling earlier when she first hit me with her questions.

"Way to open your big fat mouth, _Jas**GRRR**_," Emmett snarled, emphasizing the growl at the end of my new name. I knew he was upset with me, so I sent him a little remorse to let him know it was unintentional.

"We don't drink from _innocent_ humans, Bella," Peter tried to explain, attempting to defend their dietary choices. He knew what was coming and what he would have to do for her sake, but he was still in denial. "And we never drink from human children or babies."

"There was a girl scout troupe out for a campout nearby. They heard us, but they never saw us, so they just figured it was bears or wolves. It was pretty close though. We're talking less than a second before it would have been too late," I informed them.

"Oh, my!" Esme gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and staring at us with compassion filled eyes.

"We only drink from the bad humans, Bella," Char informed her.

"How do you know which ones are bad?" she asked curiously. "Do they smell different?"

"The bad ones like hurting others of their kind, they laugh and think it's fun or funny to hurt other people, either physically or emotionally. They enjoy causing others pain," Char tried to explain.

Bella stared at her blankly, having no frame of reference for that type of behavior in her short vampire existence.

"Maybe we should let her watch television?" Emmett suggested. "So she can understand how humans behave?"

"Actually, I doubt most television would encourage her to spare the humans. It would be more likely to encourage her to help us cull the herd. Somehow, I doubt she'd be impressed with them based on Geraldo or Judge Judy, and the latest creepy thriller on HBO might just convince her the wolves and mountain lions are cuter and more worth saving than the human race," Peter muttered grumpily.

Carlisle and Esme glared at him. "You're really not helping, Peter," Esme warned. He had the decency to look sheepish.

Carlisle leveled him with a speaking stare. "I think it's time for Momma and Papa to embrace hunting for animals and agree in front of _Bella_ that humans aren't food, no matter how good they smell."

"Do we have to?" Peter whined, pouting.

"No, you could decide to take an extended vacation somewhere else in the world instead," Carlisle suggested meaningfully.

"We'll do it," Charlotte agreed emphatically. She gave Bella a tense smile. "Humans aren't food, Bella, dear. Papa and I will be learning to hunt animals right alongside you, okay, sweetie?"

"Okay," Bella agreed, somewhat reluctantly, but unable to continue to raise objections now that her main argument no longer applied.

Carlisle and Esme relaxed a bit and beamed happily at Peter and Charlotte, who were now feeling decidedly glum.

"Rose, dear, I think it's time for you to go get the things you saved from Bella's room before we left Forks, now that she wants to know about her human life," Esme decided. Rose nodded and hurried off to pull the box out from wherever she'd been storing it.

Dismissing the others, Rose and Esme sat down on the couch, with Bella between them, and went through the box of memories, telling Bella everything they knew about her past. They chose to skim over and minimize her relationships with Alice and Edward. Esme told her she fell from a cliff to the rocks below, and Jasper had changed her when he found her, broken and dying. By unspoken agreement, neither mentioned her heartache or suicide.

**xxxxxxx**

While Rose and Esme talked to Bella about her human past, Carlisle decided it would be a good time to address the family's future. He closed himself up in his study, sat down behind his desk, and dialed Alice's cell phone.

He quickly discovered that both Alice's and Edward's cell phones connected to the family plan went straight to voicemail. He wasn't sure what the reception was like in Italy for their carrier, so it wasn't that they probably got new cell phones. Carlisle was disappointed though, that he didn't have their new private numbers. He would have to try to reach them by going through the Volturi's switchboard.

"Thank you for calling Volturi Enterprises! This is Gianna speaking. How may I direct your call?" a woman's cheerful voice chirped annoyingly.

"Hello, Gianna, this is Carlisle Cullen calling. I'm trying to reach Edward Masen or Alice Brandon, please."

"Hmmm, let me see. Looks like they have the same number. They must be sharing a room. One moment, please."

In a vacant room in the Volturi castle, a phone rang over and over again, ignored by most, but alerting the brothers that someone was trying to reach the psychic or the mind reader.

When the phone wasn't answered, the call kicked back to the switchboard.

"I'm sorry, sir, but they're not answering their phone right now. Could somebody else help you?"

Carlisle was concerned about this turn of events. He couldn't imagine why Alice would choose to ignore a phone call from him, not if she wanted to get back in his good graces. She would have seen that he was going to call and answered on the first ring. For the first time, he began to seriously question his firm belief in Aro's goodness. Could Peter be right? Had he given his children over into the care of the devil?

"Yes, let me speak to Aro, please," Carlisle agreed grimly.

Expecting the former call to be rerouted to him, Aro picked up immediately.

"Hello, Aro, speaking."

"Aro, this is Carlisle. I was calling to check in with my children, but neither one answered the phone. Could you please get one or both of them on the line for me?" Carlisle's tone was deadly serious.

"Oh, I would love to oblige you, dear friend, however I'm afraid that would not be possible, as they are away from the castle at the moment."

"Why? I thought they were going to be kept close and not sent out on any missions," Carlisle replied, a faint, but distinct edge to his voice.

Aro chuckled. "Relax, Carlisle, I haven't sent them out on a mission. They are simply out hunting, as I find it distinctly less appealing to have _their_ meals delivered than my own."

"My apologies, Aro. Thank you for allowing them to maintain their diet. When do you expect them back?"

Aro chuckled again. "I'm not entirely certain. I suppose if Alice were here I could ask her, but since she isn't, your guess is as good as mine. Remember they are newly mated though, so they tend to get a bit lost in each other. I'll be sure to let them know you called when they return."

"I see. Well, do you know their new cell phone numbers?"

"No, I don't bother with such trivialities, dear boy. If I need to speak to someone, Gianna gets them on the line for me. I'm sure Alice and Edward will inform you of their new numbers when they return your call. Is there anything else, Carlisle? Heidi has just arrived with dinner."

"No, that's all for now. Thank you, Aro," Carlisle muttered unhappily.

"Ciao!" Aro offered cheerfully and then ended the call before Carlisle could reply.

Aro looked down at the box beside his throne with a frown. "So, your former father is looking to speak with you. I wonder why. What have you seen, Alice?"

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, back with Charlie and the wolves . . .

"You know, I understand the reasoning behind making me think Bella was dead, giving me closure and all that, but why did they make it look like she committed suicide? Why not a car accident or something?" Charlie remarked to his seatmates, Billy and Jacob. Paul was over across the aisle, staring broodingly out the window.

"She really did commit suicide, Charlie," Billy replied sadly, looking over at his friend. "One of the Cullens changed her before she died."

"What?" Charlie cried, flinching at the thought. "I thought . . ."

Jacob glumly explained, "I saw it all in Sam's head. It was awful."

Charlie did a double take as he processed that statement. "You want to run that by me again, son?"

Jacob lifted his head, looking at Charlie in confusion.

"You _saw_ it in Sam's _head_?" Charlie enlightened him.

Jacob blushed and looked away before stuttering, "Uh, y-yeah. Um, the wolves can read each other's minds, but only when we're in wolf form."

Charlie raised his eyebrows, but simply nodded. "Alright, son. I'm with you. What did you see in Sam's head?"

Jacob covered his face with his hands and let out a sob. "The young blond man, the scarred warrior, was the one who changed her. He let Sam come and see her injuries to prove he was saving her, at least in his perspective. She shot herself in the head - Sam could see the entrance and exit wounds. Her neck, spine, and limbs were all broken, bent in odd directions. There was blood everywhere, though the leech didn't seem at all bothered by it. He'd filled her with his venom, pouring it into her open wounds and sealing them shut. He hadn't bit her, so he technically didn't break the treaty."

They heard a bang and looked over to see Paul with his fist clenched on the tray table in front of him, glaring at them with black eyes. His hands shook with the occasional tremor, but he seemed to still be in control.

"Paul disagreed with Sam's decision to let them go. He thinks they should have killed them anyway, even though the leeches didn't bite her. Sam did consider it, but the leech did something weird where he was able to project emotions and let Sam feel what they felt for Bella. He also showed him that Carlisle loved her like a daughter, and his love was similar to yours, even in intensity, so Sam decided to give them a chance."

"Well, if they loved her so much, why did she commit suicide? It doesn't add up - there's something missing from the story," Charlie mused. "I'll bet my badge it has to do with Edward. That little shit did something, just like she indicated in her suicide note. That's why he wasn't the one who changed her when she was dying. The little bastard better not be living happily with her now, or I'll torch him myself!"

Paul smiled grimly, satisfied that somebody was finally thinking clearly. If it were up to him, they'd be barbequing every leech they could find.

"Good point," Jacob murmured, appearing thoughtful. "Sam didn't see or smell that Edward asshole anywhere in the vicinity, but the three Cullens who _were_ there were distraught over her suicide. I really don't think they were faking their sobs and wails of agony, so I guess they must actually care about her. Then again, this _is_ Bella we're talking about, right? Who wouldn't love her?"

Paul snorted. He didn't love her. He thought she was a brainless twit. What kind of girl willingly associated with creatures of the night? What animal goes willingly and knowingly to the slaughter? Yet the idiotic girl practically offered herself up on a silver platter. There was clearly some kind of debilitating disconnect in her brain impairing her natural survival instincts. In his opinion, it was good she was unable to procreate now. The world didn't need more people like her, fools who rushed in where angels feared to tread. As far as he was concerned, people like her deserved to get eaten, simply survival of the fittest as nature intended, and he sincerely hoped they'd find her messing up, so he could kill her without protest from the other three.

It was good the other three were unaware of his thoughts, or he would have been thoroughly thrashed. As it was, Paul zoned out into his own little world, not paying any attention to the conversation of the men across the aisle. This too was good, as it would only have angered him, which would have been a very dangerous situation. Paul had the least control over his temper and phasing of all the wolves, so angering him on an airplane would be a catastrophe. Content to leave Paul to wallow in his own thoughts, the other three carried on their conversation without any attempt to include him.

Charlie decided to bring up something else he'd considered, relating to previous discussions they'd already had on the subject. "You know, once you start to think about it, there are so many ways for vampires to feed not only without hurting anyone, but also fulfilling a service at the same time."

"How so?" Billy asked warily.

"Well, the undertaker drains the blood out of people before the funeral as part of the embalming process, right? No doubt the blood is too old by then and has started to decay, but what if the vamps paid the hospitals to drain the patients as soon as they are pronounced dead? I mean, for the hospitals to drain the patients and sell the supply to the vampires. It would save the undertaker a step, preserve the bodies better, prevent waste and disposal issues, provide food for the vamps that doesn't hurt anyone, and the amount of money obtained from the blood could be used to offset either the medical or funeral expenses, directly benefiting the family members of the one who died. Plus, the family of the deceased gets the benefit of knowing part of their loved one went toward sustaining the life of another person, just like when the deceased has donated their organs for transplant."

"I wouldn't consider giving their blood to feed a vampire in the same light as donating their heart to someone in need of a transplant," Billy protested.

Charlie shrugged. "Why not? Sure it's a much more fleeting benefit, lasting days rather than years, but the deceased's blood isn't going to do him any good anymore and is going to be drained out before the funeral anyway. Why not put it to good use, instead of wasting it and poisoning the land and ground water with it when disposing of it? It's recycling at it's finest."

Billy shook his head, disgruntled, but unable to come up with a suitable argument against it.

"The Cullens don't drink human blood like normal vampires," Jacob interjected. "They drink animal blood."

Charlie raised in eyebrows in shock. "Really? Is that why all the guys who prefer hunting to fishing have been complaining lately that the deer population is much lower than it has been in the past?"

"Probably," Jacob snickered. "Of course, the wolves have been eating them too. We burn a ton of calories each time we phase, and it can get rather expensive to feed us, so we try to offset it by hunting while we're out on patrol."

Charlie nodded. "That makes sense. Poor Earl didn't catch but two deer for the whole season last spring. I had to hear about it for months."

Jacob snickered again, while Billy chuckled.

"Well, shoot, if they want animal blood, there's a huge abundance of it likely going to waste already, unless the vampires have already figured out about it," Charlie happily declared. "Do you know how many cows, pigs, sheep, chicken, and turkeys are slaughtered on a daily basis in this country, to provide us humans with our meat? That's gallons upon gallons of blood being drained every day. Why should it go to waste? Hell, it's much better for the vampires to drink it than to dump it wherever the slaughterhouses do currently. Just think what a benefit it would be for our environment."

Billy and Jacob stared at him openmouthed in shock. They shook their heads in unison before smiling at each other. They could both feel themselves being slowly won over to the 'dark side', of accepting vampires and their diets, by Charlie's calm, rational, logical arguments as to the benefits vampires could provide and the purpose they likely served in the grand scheme of things. The way Charlie kept presenting it, there really did seem to be some reasoning behind vampires and humans forming a partnership, with benefits to both sides.

The men remained quiet, each lost in thought for the remainder of the trip. Before they knew it, they had landed in Alaska, obtained a rental car, driven to Denali, and checked into a hotel. The two wolves ran out into the forest looking for vampire scents, while the humans rested in their hotel room.

A few hours later, the wolf boys came racing back to the room, pounding on the door in excitement. Charlie hurried to let them in before they accidentally did some damage, and they enthusiastically announced, "We found them! We traced the vampire tracks to a large house in the woods and there's a whole bunch of them holed up there. We followed the road back here, so we'd know how to get there by car."

The four of them loaded into the SUV they had rented and made their way along the roadways to the secluded house, their hearts racing with fear, anticipation, and trepidation. After what seemed like forever, they finally pulled up in front of a large, beautiful, manor style house. They stared up at it for a few minutes, before forcing themselves to get out of the car. Charlie grabbed Billy's wheelchair out of the trunk, while Jacob pulled his father out of the passenger seat. Once Billy was settled in his chair, they turned to see the front door swinging open. Ready or not, the moment had come.


	30. Unpleasant Surprises

**Chapter 30 - Unpleasant Surprises**

**Volterra**

Alice's vision:

"_Good job, Riley! Our little army is coming along nicely. I think these two will make excellent recruits," a woman praised, nudging two writhing, screaming figures on the ground, one male and one female._

_A young male vampire, less than a year old himself, turned to face the woman, beaming proudly at her praise. "Thanks, Victoria. Are you ready to tell me yet why we need an army? Are we going to be running the region around Seattle and Vancouver the way Maria does her territory in Mexico? I haven't come across any marked boundaries around here or sentries running patrol, like we did in the South."_

"_We are going to be taking out all the golden-eyed vampires. They are a threat to red-eyed vampires everywhere. They hunt us down and kill us without provocation, destroying covens and mates for no reason other than a cure for eternal boredom. They consider us inferior to them and treat us like animals incapable of planning and forethought. Their reign of terror must end, so we can all live in peace, without continually looking over our shoulders, waiting for them to strike without warning," Victoria declared._

_One of the newborns paused in her training and gasped. "That's awful! How can they treat us that way?"_

"_They're evil!" her mate replied, moving protectively in front of his mate, despite the lack of immediate threat._

"_We will destroy them all!" Riley shouted. "Rip them to pieces and burn them to ash!"_

"_Hear, hear!" the other newborns yelled eagerly, enjoying the knowledge of their noble purpose. With a sense of pride and justice welling up within them, they returned to their training with a new determination._

_Victoria watched them, smirking to herself. "You will pay, Cullens, for what you did to my James. Every last one of you, and your stupid little human too, will suffer my wrath and share my pain," she murmured to herself._

"Interesting," Aro commented afterward. "Seems Carlisle bit off more than he could chew this time. It'll be interesting to see how he handles this."

_You must warn him! _Alice thought. _They will all be killed!_

_Jasper was right! We should have listened to him. I can't believe I didn't hear it in either of their minds. How could I have missed that they were mates? _Edward wondered.

"Ah, that is one of the perils of only seeing the thoughts on the surface, child. There are so many secrets people keep hidden in the deeper recesses of their minds. You can see how easy it is to block your talent and even mislead you if one wishes, all without your knowledge," Aro mused condescendingly.

"No, I don't think I'll warn him," Aro decided, responding to Alice. "This will be a good test of Carlisle's abilities and the abilities of his coven. Your visions have shown I can't take him out myself, without bringing harsh repercussions to my entire coven. I have no link to this Victoria though. No one will blame me if some of his coven dies in the upcoming battle, and he will no longer be a threat to me. Of course, we'll need to step in and take her out after the fact. Can't have her leading a newborn army and causing trouble that will call attention to our existence. Not to mention, I will have to help my dear friends Carlisle and Eleazar avenge their losses. No doubt they'll both lose a few of their members."

_Bastard! _Edward mentally shouted.

_Asshole! _Alice sneered in her thoughts.

"Ah, ah, ah. Naughty children must be punished for such disrespectful thoughts toward their Master," Aro smugly chastised. "Jane, be a dear and teach them the error of their ways, won't you?"

**xxxxxxx**

**Denali, with the wolves**

The door swung open and a beautiful female vampire, with long strawberry blond hair and skin tight clothing that left little to the imagination, stepped out onto the porch. She slowly strolled down the steps, swaying her hips seductively, her body oozing sex appeal. All four of the visitors were struck dumb by her curvaceous attraction and lost themselves in appreciation of her feminine form, as she slowly approached, even Paul, who never thought he'd find himself affected by a vampire.

"Hello there, you fine fellows. Are you having a _hard_ time? Is there _anything_ I can do for you? My sister and I would be pleased as punch to entertain such physically fit specimens of muscular manhood," she purred. "My name's Tanya, by the way, but you can call me anything you want, as long as you call me." She flirted easily, smiling suggestively.

The wind shifted, sending their scents in her direction, and she suddenly wrinkled her nose, as she got her first whiff of their odor. "We'll just need to make a stop in the hot tub first. I've some lovely bubble bath that will do wonders for your, uh, complexion."

Paul was the first to recover his senses. "Back off, bloodsucker! We're not here to be your dinner!"

Tanya chuckled, but shifted uncomfortably at his clear knowledge of what she was. This comment also brought her family members flowing out onto the porch in a show of support, wondering what was occurring out on their front lawn.

"I don't want to drink your blood, dear boy. I'm sure it would be put to much better use pumping up your sword, which could then be plunged forcefully into my sheath over and over until we are both satisfied by the tightness of the fit," Tanya drawled, rubbing her hands slowly over her hips and upper thighs.

Paul gave her a look of disbelief. Did the leech really think he'd want to bed her? He'd sooner bed a snake! It'd certainly be a more trustworthy bedfellow.

Billy, on the other hand, felt himself responding to this vampire in a way his body hadn't even considered in quite a few years. He growled at the way she teased Paul and flaunted herself at him. Wanting to direct her attention where it belonged - on him, he used his Chief Black voice of authority to address her formally. "Excuse me, ma'am, but we are looking for the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" she asked in surprise, moving a few steps closer to Billy. "What business do you have with them?"

Her topaz eyes met his dark, nearly black ones and neither looked away. Both felt an odd sensation tingling inside them, as if the world were stopping and turning in the opposite direction. They felt drawn to one another, pulled to know, love, and protect each other. Tanya unconsciously drifted closer.

Paul snarled, growled out a warning, and shouted, "That's none of your concern! Where are they?" His harshness broke the spell, temporarily, between the succubus and the chief, calling them both back to the current dilemma.

"They're not here," Tanya replied simply and coldly, eyeing the rude boy with disdain.

"Don't lie!" Paul screamed, his body starting to shudder and shake. "I can smell their scents all around this place."

Tanya shrugged. "A few of them came to visit this morning, but they left a couple of hours ago. They have a house of their own nearby."

"Dammit!" Paul cursed turning and kicking at the snow, sending it soaring and scattering all around.

"Why have you come looking for the Cullens, handsome?" Tanya purred, stalking seductively over to Billy and crouching down in front of his chair to meet him at eye-level. "I'm sure _I_ could make you much happier than any of them ever could. They're all mated already, but I have been waiting over a thousand years to make your acquaintance."

Jacob and Charlie stared in awed disbelief at the goofy grin on Billy's face as he licked his lips and stared at the vampire as if she'd just informed him he'd won the lottery, would recover full use of his lower body, and would soon be a grandpa, courtesy of Rebecca and her husband.

Billy hummed in appreciation, leaning toward her, his eyes on her lips, when Paul spun around and noticed how close Tanya was to his leader.

"Get away from him, you bitch!" he screeched, his whole body overcome with tremors. "I'll kill you!"

"Whoa, calm down there, son," Charlie quickly retorted, moving toward Paul in hopes of helping him regain control.

"STOP!" Billy roared in his Alpha voice, instinctively lurching his upper body in their direction, reaching out to grasp onto Charlie, but he was too late. Paul only had eyes for the vampire he viewed as a threat and phased to attack, not even noticing Charlie moving into the line of fire.

Paul's changing body knocked Charlie to the ground, his razor sharp claws, designed to cut through the marble texture of vampire skin, sliced effortlessly through Charlie's human flesh. Paul was so lost in his murderous rage, he didn't even notice himself trampling Charlie's body beneath his powerful paws as he sprung toward the dangerously tempting female within easy striking distance of his Chief.

Tanya immediately shoved Billy's wheelchair out of harm's way, risking her own existence to protect him. Jacob's brain spun as he watched his second father, the man who'd been there for him and his dad through thick and thin his whole life, was shredded and broken by his werewolf brother. Charlie Swan was dying, his lifeblood rapidly staining the snow around him, thanks to the careless actions of one of the protectors sworn to safeguard his life. Meanwhile, the vampire who had somehow bonded to his father in some freaky staring spell, uncomfortably reminiscent of Sam's and Jared's memories of meeting their imprints, had saved his human father's life. She had risked herself to protect Billy Black from one of his own 'protectors'.

Thankfully, Jacob's werewolf instincts kicked into gear long before his brain had finished processing the odd turn of events, and he found himself phasing and intercepting Paul before the out of control wolf could do any more damage. With the grace and power of a true Alpha wolf, Jacob quickly subdued Paul, his teeth buried in Paul's throat in clear warning not to move even a millimeter.

_You fool! Look what you have done! _Jacob screamed at him through the mind link. He replayed the memory for Paul of Paul's phase and the subsequent damage to Charlie. Paul's eyes found the dying form of the man he'd sworn to protect and was overcome by guilt and remorse. Jacob continued remembering, and Paul flinched as he watched the leech protecting the very man he'd mistakenly thought he was saving. He could see through Jacob's perspective how close he came to injuring Billy as well with his wild attack.

For the first time, Paul began to actually consider that perhaps Sam and Charlie _had_ been wiser than he realized. Perhaps the leeches _weren't_ all bad, and maybe the wolves weren't quite the perfection he'd previously believed. Maybe it wasn't all black and white, good and evil, right and wrong, like he'd thought. He closed his eyes in defeat and phased back into his human form, lying naked and defenseless in the snow.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Billy was wailing, desperately trying to get over to his friend, but finding his wheels slipping uselessly on the ice. Understanding his need, Tanya pushed him carefully over beside his dying friend.

Charlie gazed up into the now black eyes of the vampire standing behind Billy. "Ch-change m-me . . . v-vamp . . . p-please," he whispered with the last of his strength.

"Yes, yes!" Billy cried, not even having to think twice. "Change him! Please, Tanya! You have to save him!"

The agonized cries of her mate were all Tanya needed to give her the strength to resist the siren call of Charlie's sweet blood. She instantly set to work stopping the bleeding, racing against his failing heart to repair the damage. Seeing what she was doing, Kate raced over to help her sister, working in tandem to push in venom and close up jagged wounds.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to the sisters, but was really no more than a couple of minutes, Charlie's heart took off, pumping the venom throughout his body. All the external bleeding had been stopped, and they simply had to hope the venom would be able to repair the internal damage before it was too late.

"It's done," Kate announced sitting back on her haunches.

Paul's mind was screaming at him to protest the creation of yet another enemy, but he wisely kept his mouth shut.

Billy nodded, looking ten years older than he had an hour ago. "Go home, Paul. Home to La Push. I will stay here with Charlie."

"But," Paul began, only to be rapidly interrupted.

"That's an _order_, Paul. The sooner, the better," Billy snapped. He sighed and turned to his son, who had phased back and donned his shorts again. "What of you, son? You should probably return with him."

"My place is with you, Dad, you and Charlie, whether that be amongst humans, werewolves, or vampires," Jacob declared. Billy smiled proudly and gave his son a hug.

"Go ahead and escort Paul back to the hotel, Jake," Billy instructed. "Then come back here. The keys are in Charlie's jacket pocket." Billy sincerely hoped Jacob didn't get pulled over, considering he wasn't even sixteen yet.

Kate deftly pulled the SUV keys and the hotel keycards out of Charlie's jacket and offered them up to Jacob, who took them with a smile and a thank you. Kate returned his smile, then carried Charlie inside the house to get him cleaned up and into fresh clothes. Once Jacob and Paul had driven away, the rest of Tanya's family disappeared into the house, leaving Billy and Tanya outside with the illusion of privacy.

"Now that all of the drama is over, I feel the intense need to _claim_ you, my mate," Tanya crooned, running her hands over Billy's chest and up into his long black hair. "I need to feel you coming inside me, as you scream my name loud enough to let the whole world know you are mine."

Billy ducked his head and blushed, ashamed to meet her eyes. "I don't have any feeling below the waist, not since the accident. I won't be able to . . . _join_ with you like that."

"Oh, my! That will never do," Tanya replied, alarmed. Then she relaxed and smiled beguilingly. "Well, it's a good thing vampire venom fixes everything. We'll just have to change you first. I'm sure you'll be much happier once you can run and jump and do _other_ things again."

Billy stared at her in shock. "You mean, if you change me into a vampire, I'll regain the use of my limbs? I'll be whole again? It's not just fresh wounds it repairs, but old ones too?"

Tanya nodded happily. "Yes, indeed. Plus, you'll have Charlie with you forever too, going through it all with you. Not to mention, being mated to _me_ for eternity."

Billy grinned widely at her. "I just need to write a letter for my son, Jake, explaining that I'm doing this of my own free will. That way you won't have to worry about him trying to retaliate or anything."

Tanya returned his grin with one of her own and quickly carried him inside the house, chair and all.

At the hotel, Paul quickly gathered his things. Deciding he'd rather run home than deal with an airplane, he and Jacob headed into the woods so he could phase. Once in wolf form, Jacob helped attach Paul's duffel to his back. As soon as possible, Paul took off in the direction of La Push, eager to return to where werewolves were always good, vampires were always bad, and everything made sense in his little world.

**xxxxxxx**

**Alaska, with the Cullens (JPOV)**

Bella was feeling overly emotional after her talk with Esme and Rose. She felt guilty that she didn't remember the people in the photographs spanning from her birth up until a few days before her 'death'. Even though she didn't remember them, the sight of them still stirred up feelings inside her. Pictures of Renee, her human mother, were accompanied by resigned exasperation and fondness, while pictures of Charlie, her human father, were accompanied by respectful affection and a quiet love. Pictures of Alice produced jealousy, resentment, and anger, while pictures of Edward brought pain and rage. She had torn up the first picture of him she'd seen, having it shredded before Esme and Rose even realized what she was doing. She was also full of confusion, having difficulty reconciling her emotions with the stories Rose and Esme had told her.

Recognizing this was causing her more pain, as she was feeling that her feelings were wrong, I held her safely in my arms and gave her more of the truth, exposing some of the things Esme and Rose had chosen not to share.

"Darlin', I'm gonna clarify a few things for ya, that'll help ya understand yer emotions a bit better," I explained. "Renee was never much of a mother to ya. She was too busy followin' her own dreams to worry about the reality of payin' bills, puttin' food on the table, washin' laundry, and all the day to day necessities of life. You had to learn how to do all those things, because if _you_ didn't do them, they didn't get done. Ya reversed roles with yer ma, with _you_ takin' care of her, instead of her takin' care of you. You were the adult, and she was the child. That's why you don't feel a filial bond with her like ya do yer vampire mothers."

Bella relaxed, already starting to feel better, her inner turmoil starting to settle.

"Charlie's a good man and loves you very much, but he didn't know how to express his emotions to ya very well, nor was he comfortable showin' his affection in demonstrative ways, like hugs and kisses. He showed his love quietly by the things he did to take care of ya, like buyin' ya a truck, so ya wouldn't have to go to school in his police car each day, or puttin' snow chains on yer tires before school so ya wouldn't have an accident."

Bella smiled up at me, content with my explanation and understanding the nature of her emotions better. "What about Alice and Eddie?" she wondered, nervously biting her lip.

"Alice claimed she was yer best friend, but she was always pushin' ya to do things ya didn't like. She didn't listen to ya, and she lied to ya too. Then, she abandoned ya when ya needed her most, so it's not at all surprising she triggers feelings of anger and resentment. I feel the same way when I think of her," I answered. I was confused by the sudden spike in jealousy Bella felt when I mentioned my own feelings in regard to Alice, but ignored it for the time period.

"As for _Edward_," I sneered, swallowing down my own rage and jealousy before it could consume me. "He claimed to love you and want you as his mate, but then betrayed yer trust in him. He said many hurtful things to ya, deliberately driving ya away from him. He broke yer heart, baby girl." I felt my sadness well up, aching for my Bella and what she'd suffered from the cowardly bastard's words, carefully calculated cutting remarks, designed to do maximum damage with minimum effort.

Bella's emotional pain overwhelmed her, and she began sobbing in my arms. I soothed her with my affectionate touches, murmured words, and soft kisses to her forehead and the top of her head. I shared her pain, but didn't try to hide it or change it for her with my gift, knowing she needed to work through it. It was hard to see her suffering, as I desperately wanted her to be happy, _needed_ her to be content and joyful again.

At some point during our comforting session, Bella began making a buzzing noise in her chest, and I found my own body replicating the noise in response. It caught me off guard, as I had never in all my years felt my chest vibrating that way or heard that noise coming from myself. I felt mentally slow when it finally dawned on me that we were both _purring_.

_But vampires only purr for their true mates_, I thought to myself in confusion.

_**Yeah, dipshit, so what do ya think that means? Guess that pull you've been feeling isn't part of the sire bond after all, eh?**_ My Major persona piped up inside my head. _**I don't know how ya managed to convince yaself of that shit anyway. It's not like ya ever felt that way toward any of the other hundreds of vampires you've sired, not even Pete and Char.**_

_I didn't hear you saying anything about mates before now, so it's not like you knew either._

_**I knew she was MINE. Mine to care for and protect. That's all that really matters. It's not like she was ready for a physical relationship before anyway.**_

_Right. She's still a child._

_**But growing rapidly. I'd say she's up to the equivalent of 11 or 12 right about now. At this rate, she'll be ready for us in just a few weeks. Maybe a month.**_

_What do we do in the meantime?_

_**The same thing we've been doing, asshole. We love her and protect her and be whatever she needs. Really, you're over thinking this. Don't turn into Eddie boy and make it all awkward and emo between you two.**_

_Shit, don't even joke about it. I'll never turn into Assward._

_**So, just continue enjoying her company, and when she's ready for more, she'll let you know.**_

_Good advice_, I mentally chuckled. _I knew there was some reason I kept ya around._

I was really glad Edward wasn't around to hear me debating with myself in my head. No need to advertise just how crazy I really was. I smiled down at my mate snuggled comfortably in my arms. She returned the smile and promptly dazzled me.

"Feeling better?" I asked her, giving her a gentle, loving squeeze.

"You always make me feel better, JasPurrr," she replied. I grinned, liking the new version of my name even better than the last one.

I heard a scuttling noise and looked up to see the rest of my family beaming at the two of us. I suddenly understood all the sly looks, smug smirks, muttered remarks, and snide innuendo from the past weeks. They'd all known, every last one of them. They'd known Bella was my mate and not one had thought to clue me in to it. Instead, they'd been laughing at me behind my back about how clueless I was. Narrowing my eyes and deciding payback was hell, I sent them the cramping pains and sense of desperate urgency resulting from impending diarrhea.

I shared my amusement with Bella, both of us watching with matching smirks, as the six of them bent over, clutching their abdomens and groaning, before racing out into the woods with the oddest looks on their faces. Yep, revenge was sweet.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, whatcha think? Several of you guessed the wolves were at the Denali's house, but I bet none of you saw this stuff coming, right? I don't think anyone has ever matched Tanya and Billy before. *snicker* And Aro is still a royal asshole. But at least Jaspurr has finally realized Bella is his mate. I warned you it was going to be a roller coaster ride from here to the end. *evil grin* Oh, yeah, and no more worry about Bella eating Charlie, right?


	31. Hunting Whitlock Style

**AN:** My apologies, folks, but it's spring break, and I'm busy with my family this week, so updates are going to be sporadic. I don't have any internet where we are staying, so the only time I can get online is when I go to the local McDonald's and use their free wifi. I'll try to get at least one more chapter out before the weekend, and then next week will back to regular updates. Thanks!

**Chapter 31 - Hunting**

I didn't bother trying to hide my snickers as Peter and Charlotte slowly joined Bella and me out in the backyard, dragging their feet like toddlers heading off to bed or teenagers told to take out the trash. Their emotions were so full of reluctance, nervousness, and dread, it was as if they were facing a firing squad.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not that bad," I taunted. "It's not like we told ya to eat human food."

"I'm not sure that wouldn't be better," Peter grumbled. Char smacked him on the arm, giving him a warning look.

"Well, in that case, we should arrange a comparison," I teased, my eyes gleaming with amusement. "I'm sure Emmett wouldn't mind setting up a taste test for ya."

Char glared at Peter, her expression clearly shouting 'I told you so.' For his part, Peter was disgusted. He immediately began shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary, thanks. I'm gonna pass on that one. I did my fair share of tasting shit when I was a newborn, and unlike Emmett, I learned my lesson quickly and permanently," he declared emphatically. "Fine, no more complaints about the animal blood. It may taste shitty, but at least it's blood."

I grinned at his expression of disgust. Grabbing Bella's hand, I led the way into the forest, Peter and Char on our heels. We ran for a few miles before my senses alerted me to a herd of deer about a half a mile away to the northeast. Signaling for the others to be quiet, I adjusted our pace and direction accordingly.

We snuck up on the herd, silent as ghosts. Thinking back on the amount of teasing and crap Pete and Char had given me over the years for my animal blood diet, I decided to play a little trick of my own. Wrapping my arms around Bella to hold her back, I sent her a little mischievousness and amusement to let her know I was about to mess with the others. She turned her head and smirked up at me, resting her back on my chest, content to remain in my embrace for the time being.

I flooded the herd with lethargy, trust, peace, and calm, quickly overloading their systems with it. As soon as I saw a few eyelids start to droop I turned to Char and whispered, "You go first, Char. Try to sneak up on one of them and grab them gently. If you're quiet enough, you won't spook the rest of the herd, and we'll all have a chance to feed."

She nodded, filled with grim determination, and slowly approached the nearest doe. She was feeling smug and full of pride as she reached for it, no doubt certain she was a natural. As soon as she touched it, it swung its head to look at her with its big brown doe eyes. Thanks to the emotional overload I'd just sent, overwhelming it's synapses, it had a greatly delayed response. In fact, it appeared to be trusting, peaceful, calm, and content as it met Char's eyes. To my great amusement, it even nuzzled its velvety soft muzzle and cold, wet nose up against Char's cheek. It may have even licked her, though I wasn't entirely sure.

I was doing my utmost best not to project my amusement as Char, overcome by feelings of awe, began petting the doe instead of eating it. Naturally, Peter couldn't resist the sight of Char treating the deer like a beloved pet instead of dinner, and he raced out there just as my emotional mischief wore off, allowing the entire herd to respond naturally to the presence of two dangerous predators in their midst. They took off like rockets, leaving Peter confused and disappointed and Char pouting.

"Ya scared them off, ya idiot! Why'd ya do that?" she fussed, smacking his chest.

"How the hell didja get the deer to just stand there and let ya pet it?" Peter demanded, awestruck. "Do ya think ya have a gift with animals?"

Char wrinkled her brow and shook her head in the negative. "I don't thinks so. I've never had an animal let me approach it like that."

"Didja ever try? Or didja just figure they wouldn't, so ya didn't notice?" Pete wondered. "It's not like we've spent much time around animals, after all."

"Well, none of the ones that ran through the backyard wanted anything to do with me," Char declared, biting her lip.

"Yeah, but they were already runnin' for their lives," Pete pointed out to her. "They were already scared and woulda run from anything at that point. Besides, I was standin' right next to ya, so they woulda been scared of _me_ anyway."

She shrugged, nibbling her lip now. "I guess."

Peter clapped his hands with excitement. "We should do some experiments!"

She furrowed her brow, before groaning, "But how am I supposed to eat 'em when they look up at me with trust in their big, innocent eyes?"

_Ha! Payback for all the times they teased my Bella for not wanting to kill any puppies or kitties. _

Bella laughed, recognizing her opportunity. "Does this mean we can have a pet after all, Momma?"

Char smiled at Bella sheepishly. "Okay, I can understand your point of view now, but you know as well as I do, if we try to keep an animal at the house, it'll either die of fright or get eaten by one of the family members in a moment of hunger."

"Does this mean yer gonna swear off deer, like Bella swears off canines and felines?" Peter demanded with a grimace.

"At least the humans we ate were all guilty as sin, and ya could see their black souls in the depths of their eyes," Char muttered in protest. "That deer looks so sweet and cute and innocent . . ."

Peter huffed and rolled his eyes. "They're called 'doe eyes' for a reason, doll."

"Like puppy eyes," Bella agreed, nodding her head.

Peter frowned, aggravated that his point had backfired. "I meant, that they look innocent, but that doesn't mean they are. It's just us personifying them, granting them emotions and morals they don't have."

I grinned, "Oh, absolutely, Pete. Why, that doe was far from innocent. She seduced the buck away from her sister, and I have it on good authority that she has been waving her tail in a suggestive manner to any and all male deer, elk, moose, and reindeer that manage to cross her path. Not only that, but she seems to have a shady deal going with the local fox. I've seen them making exchanges of small packages in odd locations, looking around furtively to make sure none of the rest of the deer are watching."

Peter just stared at me as if I'd grown another head. "You are so full of shit," he deadpanned. "You're _not_ helping here, veggie boy."

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. Bella smiled up at me, her eyes full of adoration. She loved it whenever I was acting playful, which only encouraged me to be more outrageous than I would normally.

"You're both full of shit," Char growled, throwing up her hands in frustration. "That does it! I'd rather eat evil people than innocent animals!"

Bella raised her eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "I'm telling. I'm gonna tell Mommy and Daddy you didn't even _try_ animal blood AND that both you and Papa said the 's' word."

Char was shocked at her own slip, using a cussword in front of the baby, and clapped her hand over her mouth in remorse. Like that would actually help. Isn't that like shuttin' the barn door after the cows got out?

Peter winced and approached us cautiously, hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Now, sugar, there's no need to be hasty. Ya don't wanna be a tattletale, now do ya?"

Bella stuck her tongue out at him. "Mommy's gonna wash yer mouth out with dish soap!" she chanted in an annoying sing song. Esme had done that to Bella the first time she used foul language she'd learned from a careless Emmett, and my sweet girl never made that mistake again. In fact, Esme had gotten Emmett with the dish soap too, and he swore he couldn't get the taste out of his mouth for a week. Needless to say, he's a lot more conscientious of his language around Bella now.

Both Peter and Charlotte were horrified at the prospect of Esme getting them when they least expected it, squirting dish soap into their mouths to teach them a lesson. That's what Esme had done to Emmett. She didn't bother trying to hold him down. She simply waited until he was fully engaged in his favorite video game, and he started yelling at the screen like usual, then snuck up behind him and shot the stuff into his open mouth before he even realized she was there. It wasn't just a drop either, like she carefully put on Bella's tongue. No, she squeezed that bottle with her vampire strength and shot a good stream right into her target, though she'd gotten a good amount all over the rest of him too. Yeah, we all felt a deeper respect toward Esme after that, as well as a healthy dose of fear about triggering her maternal protective instincts.

Pete and Char began begging and pleading, offering Bella all sorts of bribes to keep her mouth shut. Bella just giggled, enjoying their wild promises of cars, motorcycles, speedboats, and cabins in the country.

Bella squeezed my hands and looked up at me with her own red 'doe eyes' and sweetly asked, "When are ya gonna tell them, JasPurr?"

"Tell us what?" Peter inquired suspiciously. Char narrowed her eyes, trying to stare me down.

I simply smirked, not intending to say anything, but Bella blurted it out anyway. "That he was just messing with Char and the herd. He sent them an emotional whammy right before he sent Char out to catch one."

"You're not supposed to tell 'em, darlin'," I protested, not really upset with her. "Now I'm gonna hafta get _you_ for ruinin' my fun."

I proceeded to tickle her mercilessly, having her writhing and laughing in seconds.

"Momma! Papa! Help!" she shrieked, in between helpless giggles. "Save me from the Tickle Monster!"

Bella's giggles and laughter always brought a smile to our faces, no matter what was going on in our lives at the time. If I could bottle it up and sell it as an antidepressant, I'd make another fortune, hands down. People would be lining up to get their hands on it.

Peter and Char were now grinning at us, their earlier panic mostly forgotten, though it still fluttered beneath the surface.

"I tell ya what, princess. We'll rescue ya, if ya promise not to tell anybody anything we said on this huntin' trip today," Peter offered. "Deal?"

"Deal!" Bella quickly agreed. Truthfully, she could get away by herself if she really wanted. I wasn't holding her against her will, but this was all part of the fun. I allowed Peter and Char to attack me and hold me down, while Bella quickly moved to turn the tables on me. She straddled my hips and proceeded to tickle my underarms and sides, laughing just as hard as she was when I was tickling her. I wasn't really ticklish like she was, but her giggles and guffaws triggered my own, thanks to my gift, so she was able to believe she had me at her mercy anyway.

It wasn't the first time we'd played this game, but there was a slight change this time. When she decided I'd had enough, she paused, with her hands on my chest, and looked at me. Whatever she saw caused a very brief, but distinct, tinge of self-conscious awareness. She jumped up off of me, and I was hit with her nervous uncertainty and embarrassment.

"Let's go hunt!" I enthusiastically suggested, jumping to my feet and taking her hand in mine, not wanting her to feel awkward or uncomfortable around me.

She smiled up at me, relaxing, and we ran after the wayward herd. Peter and Charlotte remained unaware of our little exchange, but I treasured it close to my heart. It was the first time she had thought of me as a man and herself as a woman. She was going through 'puberty', but without the normal human aspects that drove girls crazy, thank heavens. She still had a ways to go before she'd be ready for mating and all that implied, but she had taken that first crucial step on her journey from girlhood to womanhood.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I know some of you were dying for some confrontations, but hey, we can all use a little fluff now and then, right? At least there was a bit of progress there for Bella and Jasper too.


	32. Changing Men

**AN:** Yay! Fanfiction is working again! Here's the chapter you've been waiting for so patiently . . .

_Billy grinned widely at her. "I just need to write a letter for my son, Jake, explaining that I'm doing this of my own free will. That way you won't have to worry about him trying to retaliate or anything."_

_Tanya returned his grin with one of her own and quickly carried him inside the house, chair and all._

**Chapter 32 - Changing Men**

"So, handsome, I should probably introduce myself, seeing as we'll be getting to know each other quite well in the near future," Tanya purred. "I'm Tanya Denali. I live here with my family. My sister Kate is the one who helped me change Charlie. My blond sister Irina was standing with her new mate, Laurent. He is still trying to adjust to our lifestyle, having been a nomad for many years. He was changed in France a couple of centuries ago. He expressed an interest in our diet after meeting our cousins, the Cullens, and they sent him our way, for which we, on behalf of Irina, shall be eternally grateful. No doubt Alice foresaw the mating bond between them, prompting them to direct him our way. I must admit, I was a bit confused at first as to why they would send him to us to train rather than training him themselves, but it was obvious once those two clapped eyes on one another. The other couple you saw on the porch joined me and my sisters a few centuries ago. Eleazar worked as a Guard for the Volturi, the vampire royalty that govern us and enforce our laws, for many years, until he found his mate, Carmen. He didn't want her to be subjected to a life of violence and worry, waiting anxiously for him to return from each of his missions, so he retired from the guard and the two of them eventually found us."

Billy smiled and nodded. "Well, I am Billy Black, the hereditary chief of the Quileute tribe and head of the Council of Elders. Charlie is the Chief of Police in Forks, Washington, the nearest town to La Push, the reservation owned by my tribe. He and I have been best friends since we were little boys. We were nearly inseparable growing up together. Both of us got married young to our high school sweethearts, having gotten our girls pregnant while still in high school, though it didn't carry the same stigma for me as it did for him. My tribe expected me to produce an heir as soon as possible, given my position within the tribe. I was younger than Charlie, still just a child by today's standards, when I got married and had my first daughter. She's nearly three years older than his. She's married now, and my second daughter is away at college. You already met my son, Jake, who is one of the protectors of our tribe. My wife, their mother, died years ago, while the children were still young. Charlie helped me raise them after she passed."

"Well, Billy, I am honored to meet you," Tanya declared sincerely. "I'm glad you're comfortable with the supernatural, given your place at my side. While I am grieved that you will have to be separated from your daughters, I'm supremely thrilled for you that you'll be able to keep your best friend and your son with you in your new life. Most vampires have to cut all ties with their pasts, so you are very lucky to have them both."

"You know, I never thought it would even be possible to develop feelings for a bl - vampire," Billy admitted. "I thought you were all heartless monsters, enemies of the people, who should be killed on sight."

Tanya pouted. "I'm not heartless, honey. If I didn't love humans so much, I wouldn't feed on animals. I mean, animal blood tastes like dung compared to human blood. It's extremely difficult to choose the animals only diet, because it goes against our bodies' needs and desires. It's like a human choosing to eat nothing but tofu, when surrounded by steak and ice cream. That's why there are so few of us able to maintain it. It takes an incredible amount of determination and willpower, and it never fully quenches the thirst."

"Really?" Billy asked, surprised. "I had no idea there was such a difference between animal blood and human blood. I never appreciated how difficult it was to choose to live differently. I guess I really underestimated the Cullens."

"Oh, yes, speaking of the Cullens, you mentioned before that you were looking for them," Tanya remembered. "How did you get to know them? I assume you met them while they were living in Forks."

"The young Quileute men turn into wolves when vampires are near, in order to protect the tribe and other humans in the area. We have a long-standing treaty with the Cullens, allowing them to settle in Forks, Washington, as long as they don't come on our land or bite a human," he explained. "It was made by my grandfather over seventy years ago, when they moved to Forks that time. Knowledge of them and others of your kind have been passed down from generation to generation. We even have stories of the Cullen leader from before any other white men stepped foot on our territory."

"Ah, yes," Tanya murmured in understanding. "The Cullens have mentioned the shape shifters of La Push to us before, especially when we discussed coming their way to visit while they were living in Forks. We've just never seen any of you in person. Wait a minute! I seem to remember Carlisle telling me vampire venom was fatal to your kind! What if I can't change you?" She jumped up, agitated and began to pace.

"I don't think it'll be a problem. My wolf genes were never activated, so I should still react normally, I think," Billy responded.

Tanya looked at him with venom bright eyes. "I can't lose you, Billy. I can't risk killing you. If you die, I will too. Now that I've found you, I can't live without you. I don't know if you understand what it means for a vampire to find his or her mate. I've waited over a thousand years for you. I would do anything for you. Anything you want is yours, just name it. If you want the moon, I'll find a way to yank it out of the sky and deliver it on a silver platter for your delectation. Just say you'll be mine forever, and I'll spend the rest of eternity making you happier than you've ever been before. How are we going to make sure it's safe to change you?"

Billy's heart constricted at the sight of her distress, and he opened his arms to her. She immediately climbed into his lap, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. "I don't know, sweetheart," he murmured, his lips pressed gently against the top of her head. "I don't know."

Jake chose that moment to interrupt them, stepping into the open doorway from the hall. "Uh, Dad?" he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly and blushing at the sight before him.

"Jake!" Billy exclaimed, lifting his head to meet his son's gaze, but not shifting position otherwise. He wasn't the least bit ashamed to be caught in a 'compromising' position with a beautiful woman, especially his own soul mate. "I wasn't expecting you back so quickly. Was there a problem?"

"Nah," Jake quickly assured him. "Paul just decided he'd rather run than take a plane, so we figured out we didn't need the car after all. I parked it just a few miles away from here and ran to the hotel and back instead of driving. It's so much faster to take the direct route than to follow the roads. So, what's going on here, Dad? You're actually uh, thinking about, um, you know . . . becoming a vampire?" His voice squeaked a little on the last part, and he wrung his hands in front of him, shifting nervously side to side.

Billy sighed and met his son's dark eyes without flinching. "She's my soul mate, son. If I die, she dies. If she hurts, I hurt. Why would I cause my soul mate pain? I don't think I'm even _capable_ of knowingly hurting her. It would hurt _me_ even more to cause her pain. So how can I sentence her to eternity without me? I love her. I know it's sudden, but that's usually the way it happens with the supernatural."

Jake glanced from him to Tanya, meeting her golden eyes, judging and reading her sincerity.

"I love him, more than my own life," Tanya admitted, meeting Jake's probing gaze. "He is my whole world now. Nothing and no one else matters as much as he does. I would never knowingly hurt him or harm him in any way. I want to give him everything, every part of me, and everything my world has to offer him. I want to give him health and wealth and immortality. I want him to have strength and speed and super senses. I want to run beside him and explore the world together and share the rest of eternity with one another. He is my sun, moon, and stars, the light to my darkness, the day to my night. He is my everything, and my primary goal will be seeking his happiness for the rest of our lives, however long they may be."

Jake dropped his eyes and nodded, his expression troubled. "That sounds a lot like imprinting, which is what happens when the wolves find their soul mates. I, um, heard your sisters talking, Tanya. They mentioned that you and your sisters are, um, well, real life succubi. Even if my dad is safe with you physically, I need to be certain you aren't setting him up for emotional suffering. You won't be able to keep up your um, normal activities, if you really desire his happiness."

"Oh, Jake. There is no need for concern, I assure you. Being an unmated vampire is a lonely existence, especially after hundreds of years. Becoming a succubus was a way to seek companionship and fill the need, the emptiness, lurking inside all these years. Vampires mate for life. The bond between true mates is permanent and unbreakable. I am whole now, in the presence of your father. I will never again feel the need to seek out another for sexual intimacy," Tanya explained.

Jake looked up at her and then at his dad. "The accident, it uh . . . ."

Tanya giggled. "Don't worry, he already told me. As long as it's safe to change him, the venom will restore his body to full function. All parts will be in peak condition."

"Really?" Jake asked, his eyes bugging out in shock and awe. "It can heal him? Like totally?"

She nodded, smirking happily. "Yep, he'll be able to run and jump and everything."

"Awesome!" Jacob exclaimed, looking excitedly at his dad. Then his face fell. "Why do you think it might not be safe to change him?"

"Vampire venom is poisonous to the wolves. It just kills them instead of changing them," Tanya admitted.

"But he's not a wolf," Jake was quick to point out to her.

She nodded seriously. "I know, but his grandfather was and his son is. That means the anomaly runs through his DNA. How do we know his body won't react more like a wolf's than a human's?"

Jake frowned, understanding the dilemma. They all sat quietly and thought about it for a few minutes.

"Couldn't we test it out under a microscope or something?" Jake finally suggested. "See how his blood cells react to your venom compared to a human's and a wolf's? I don't mind giving you a blood sample for testing purposes."

"You're brilliant!" Tanya praised, smiling proudly at him. He ducked his head and blushed again.

"Well done, son," Billy agreed, offering his own quiet praise. Jake felt his chest warm along with his cheeks. He valued his father's praise more than any other. "I think that'll solve the problem nicely, at least of knowing one way or the other."

"I'll go get a sample of human blood," Kate offered from the hallway. "How much do you need?"

"Just a vial or two would be plenty," Tanya accepted. "Thanks!"

"How are you planning to obtain it?" Jake asked, eyeing Kate suspiciously.

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm just going to the hospital lab. They usually take more blood than they need to do their tests and then dispose of the extra. Don't worry, I have plenty of control."

"If you're planning on bringing it here, then Laurent and I are going hunting," Irina declared.

"Why don't we take an extended hunting trip, mon amour?" Laurent purred suggestively, not wanting to be around when two newborns first awoke. He'd had a bit of experience with hostile newborns and didn't want a repeat.

Irina smiled happily up at him and giggled, "On second thought, we'll be gone for a few days."

"What about the newborns?" Eleazar questioned with concern. He wasn't looking forward to being around two potentially violent newborns either and was worried his family wouldn't be able to control them.

"I think they would feel less threatened without so many unknown vampires around them in such close proximity," Laurent offered smoothly, not wanting to admit his fear.

"I guess you're right," Eleazar decided reluctantly. "Please, keep your phones on though."

"Yes, of course," Irina easily agreed. Her only experience with newborns had been the various Cullens she had met over the years, and even then none had been less than a year old, so she was unaware of the concerns of the men.

"How would you like to meet an old friend of mine?" Laurent asked Irina, as the two of them were packing their bags. "She called and asked me to meet up with her and catch up for old times sake. I'd like her to meet my mate and know I'm taken."

Irina growled slightly, feeling jealous and threatened. "Does she know you have a mate now?"

He grinned slyly at her, noting her jealousy. "I haven't actually spoken with her. She just left a message on my phone. I haven't seen her since last spring, when I split ways with her and her mate. Relax, sweetheart, I have no desire to rejoin their coven."

"So why even bother meeting up with her?" Irina demanded.

He frowned. "She and her mate tend to be rather sadistic and vindictive. I want them to know I belong to another coven now and am protected by others. I left them when they picked a fight with the Cullen coven, since I had no desire to take on such a large coven. Victoria told me she had some very important news for me and that if I didn't want to run the risk of being considered an enemy to a large coven, I needed to meet with her and hear what she had to say. I figured it had something to do with the Cullens, and knowing they are friends of yours, I decided I'd better find out what their plan is, for all our sakes. I had planned to meet up with her alone, to keep you off their radar, but I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with two newborns, who can attack irrationally at the slightest provocation."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, let's go see what she has to say," Irina concurred, intending to put this Victoria women firmly in her place.

**xxxxxxx**

After the blood tests had proven Billy's blood cells behaved like a human's in the presence of venom, Tanya had taken him up to their bedroom and bitten him. Jake had stayed down in the study, watching through the microscope as her venom caused his wolf blood cells to fall apart, dissolving the cell barriers and causing them to empty their contents into the blood stream. With nothing to hold the cells together, his blood would then be unable to serve its purpose and carry oxygen to his tissues, leading to a rapid and painful death. It was rather freaky to see and was all the warning he needed to know to stay far away from a vampire's teeth.

As soon as Tanya reported that Billy was successfully in the process of changing, Jacob took off to return the rental car and check out of the hotel. He gathered up all their belongings and delivered them to the house. Then he ran off into the woods to hunt and contact Sam to take care of their loose ends.

Sam was quite shocked at the turn of events, though experiencing it through Jacob's perspective was very different than experiencing it through Paul's mindset. With the insight Jacob was able to provide, along with the testimony of the feelings held by both Billy and Tanya, Sam was able to see how similar the vampire mating process was to the wolves imprinting process. Having imprinted himself, unlike Paul, he was very aware of how involuntary and inevitable the supernatural mating process was. Thus, he was forced to accept the mating of his chief with the vampire, despite his concerns and prejudice.

In fact, combined with Charlie's thoughts on the subject, the process was rather enlightening for Sam. The blond haired soldier who changed Bella was the first to cause Sam to doubt the unemotional heartlessness of vampires, and these latest events only further eroded the foundations of his prejudice. He was reluctantly admitting to himself that there was far more to vampires than the stories ever indicated. The behavior of this most recent group of vampires, helping and protecting Charlie and Billy in the face of Paul's attack, lent much more credence to Charlie's theory that vampires retained their humanity, such that their degree of evil was just as variable as that of the humans they once were. This idea was so far removed from what he had thought and believed for so long, that he was forced to question the origin of his deep-seated hatred for the entire species.

He was further shook by the knowledge that humans could easily be changed into vampires without their knowledge or consent. Recognizing the tarring of all members of a certain group by the same brush, based simply on circumstances beyond their control, was no different than the stereotypical prejudice toward African Americans, Native Americans, Jewish Americans, homosexuals, women, or other groups, caused him to take a good, hard look at himself and his beliefs. His subsequent ruminations on the subject while in wolf form, were causing major changes in the thought processes of all the pack members, including Paul, whether they liked it or not. Suddenly, vampires were becoming people, with feelings, hopes, dreams, friends and family of their own, instead of mere monstrous cannon fodder. This alteration of perspective did not sit comfortably with any of them, given their purpose to kill said vampires. None of them liked the idea they would be killing 'people' and not just heartless monsters, mindless killing machines.

**xxxxxxx**

While Billy was changing, Tanya didn't leave his side. She held his hand and smoothed the hair from his forehead, trying to ease even a minute amount of his pain and discomfort. Charlie was changing in the room next door, and Kate and Jacob took turns sitting with him. Eleazar and Carmen hovered in the background, nervously keeping an eye on things, especially the shaky shape shifter, who seemed so torn by the changing of the two men. Eleazar was preoccupied with the knowledge that both of the changing men were strongly gifted and wondering how that would affect his coven. He knew Aro would be highly interested in both of them and was making plans to keep them under the Volturi's radar as long as possible.

When Jake came in to check on his father early on the third day, Tanya engaged him in conversation, wanting to both gather information and give the boy's tired mind a brief respite from his obvious concern.

"You know, I never did find out why you all were looking for the Cullens," Tanya mused, glancing at Jake out of the corner of her eye. He startled and turned to look at her.

"Oh, right. Yeah. Um, they changed Charlie's daughter, Bella, and we were coming to check on her," Jake mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands. "We wanted to make sure she was happy and wasn't killing people, like the Cullens promised. We also wanted to make sure she wasn't with that bastard Edward, since he was the one who broke her heart and made her attempt suicide in the first place."

Tanya was shocked by the way he described Edward, her former crush. It didn't fit with her memory of him at all. "Edward broke her heart? What happened?"

Jake shook his head and looked at her sadly with his big puppy eyes. "We don't know. That's one of the things we wanted to discover. I do know he did or said something extremely hurtful to her, which caused her to try to kill herself. The blond male with all the scars filled her full of his venom as she was dying. She left suicide notes for her parents, but they didn't really explain anything. I guess that isn't too surprising, considering she couldn't say they were vampires and all."

"Jasper changed her?" Tanya asked incredulously. The Cullens had always indicated Jasper struggled the most with resisting human blood. How did he have the strength to change someone then? If Billy hadn't been her mate, she doubted she would have had the strength to taste him or Charlie without draining them both. She had never been successful in any of her attempts to change past lovers she had accidentally injured during intimacy.

Unaware of the source of her apparent disbelief, Jake continued, "Yeah, she shot herself in the head and then plummeted off a cliff to the rocks below, breaking most of her bones and tearing her flesh in lots of places. There was blood everywhere, yet that Jasper fellow was in complete control."

"Really?" Tanya inquired, confused and awed. "I didn't think Jasper had it in him. Wait a minute! Where was Edward?" She remembered Edward's fascination with the human girl and how he had initially run from her.

Jake scowled and shrugged. "I dunno. His scent wasn't anywhere around."

Tanya frowned, lost in thought. "So, you're saying Bella is a newborn and staying with the Cullens?"

Jake nodded. "Yep."

Tanya's frown deepened. "Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie just visited a few days ago, but none of them mentioned her. In fact, now that I think about it, any inquiries about Edward, Alice, and Jasper were deflected or answered extremely vaguely. What is going on with them? Why wouldn't they tell us about Bella? What are they trying to hide and why are they hiding it from us?"

Her sudden alarm and consternation only fed Jacob's own.

"I'm going to call Esme and ask her," Tanya abruptly decided. She reached for the phone, but both she and Jake froze as they heard Charlie's heart stutter out a few last beats and then stop.

Charlie was awake.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Yay! I'm back in the saddle.


	33. Two Newborns Awaken

**AN:** I've been trying to upload this chapter for days, but I kept getting an error message. Talk about frustrating! It's been hard on both readers and writers. Thanks for your patience. *For other authors, I found out how to work around it at least to update. When you get the error message, go to the url and change the word 'property' to 'content', no other changes. This will bring you right to your content/chapter editing page.

**Chapter 33 - Two Newborns Awaken**

Charlie shot up out of bed and propelled himself into the corner in milliseconds. His startled newborn eyes took in the new sights with overwhelming clarity. He was in a defensive crouch, instinctively snarling and baring his teeth, until his curious gaze lit upon Kate, standing on the other side of the bed in a submissive position, eyeing him with trepidation.

Charlie recognized she was frightened of him and his apparent hostility and quickly straightened up into a normal standing position. "Pardon me, miss. I didn't mean to startle or upset you." Internally, he marveled at the sound of his new voice, but kept his 'cop' face on the outside, appearing as if nothing could faze him.

Kate intended to say, 'It's quite alright.'

Instead, she found herself declaring, "I was afraid you were going to attack me, even though I mean you no harm." She clapped her hand over her mouth in shock, after hearing her own words.

Noticing her behavior, Charlie challenged, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't mean to say that, even though it's true. I was going to tell you 'It's quite alright,' which is really just a meaningless polite platitude," Kate confessed, her eyes widening as she continued to speak. "Are you doing something to me?"

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I don't know. Am I?"

"He has a gift," Eleazar announced, stepping into the room from the hallway. "He compels others to tell the truth. Not only are we incapable of lying in his presence, but he actually compels us to confess any knowledge we have that he needs or wants. His question just now forced me to speak up before I would have normally. I would've preferred to wait until he had fed before sharing this knowledge."

"Well, I appreciate you telling me anyway," Charlie graciously replied.

Eleazar was still feeling disgruntled. "I'm not sure how well we'll be able to handle living with a walking truth serum. I could easily deal with speaking nothing but the truth, it's speaking the whole truth that bothers me. Sometimes withholding some of the truth is in the best interest of others. For example, suppose you thought a woman looked fat in a certain outfit. It would do nobody any good to proclaim that truth to her. Sometimes choosing to say nothing at all is for the best."

Charlie narrowed his eyes at Eleazar. "I understand your concern, friend, but is that truly how my gift works? Will it force you to speak truth indiscriminately to anyone and everyone? Would you be in danger of exposing yourself to humans if you and I were to walk amongst them? Would you feel compelled to declare to all that we are vampires? Do you feel the need to tell everyone here the intimate details of your time spent with your mate?"

Eleazar shook his head, feeling somewhat ashamed. "No, of course not. You're right. However, if you should desire to know such details, I would be unable to keep them from you."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose you shall simply have to trust me then, to be discreet in my search for answers."

Eleazar smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's true. It's an uncomfortable feeling to confess things I did not intend to reveal right away, but you did have a right to know."

The two men smiled at each other, silently calling a truce between them.

"That's a totally awesome gift, Charlie!" Jake declared, entering the room before Charlie had a chance to ask about him. "It'll be really useful when we catch up to the Cullens too. It's like you're the perfect cop now, able to make all the bad guys confess all their crimes, whether they want to or not."

Charlie smiled knowingly. "I must admit I'm a bit surprised to see you here, Jake? Where's Billy?"

"He's changing in the room next door," Jake informed him.

"He wasn't hurt or anything like you were," Tanya called from the other room. "He's my mate and agreed to be changed so we could be together forever."

"Oh, is that the lady who first greeted us?" Charlie inquired. Jake nodded.

"Sorry, I know it's rude not to come meet you in person, but I really can't leave my mate's side when he is so close to awakening," Tanya continued. "I don't want to risk having him wake up alone, even if I was just right next door. My name is Tanya, by the way."

Charlie smiled. "No problem, Tanya. I'm glad Billy has you."He looked expectantly around the room.

Jake decided to do the honors. "The red head you saw first is Kate, Tanya's sister. She and I took turns sitting with you while you were changing. The guy who told you about your gift is Eleazar. Knowing what other people's gifts are is _his_ gift. His mate Carmen is waiting out in the hallway until Eleazar assures her it's safe."

"You may join us, Carmen. Charlie is sufficiently calm and won't attack you," Eleazar reluctantly admitted. Carmen breezed into the room and joined him at his side. He instinctively pushed her slightly behind him in a protective manner, even though Charlie was exhibiting remarkable restraint and control for a newborn.

"Tanya's and Kate's other sister Irina is away on an extended hunting trip with her mate Laurent," Jake concluded. "I don't know if you remember seeing them on the front porch before Paul's attack."

Charlie nodded. "I do. Jake, I've noticed you don't smell the least bit appetizing, despite your beating heart. I'm assuming that's because you're a werewolf. Honestly, your odor is somewhat reminiscent of a wet dog. I'm comforted by the knowledge you're not in danger of me snapping and eating you by accident, but I also remember you declaring vampires to be your natural enemy. Now that I'm a vampire, and your father soon will be, how does that affect our relationship with you? How are you handling being in a house full of vampires?"

Jake grinned widely. "No problem, Pops. You can't get rid of me that easily. I must admit my instincts were going haywire the first day and into the second. I was feeling pretty shaky and trapped, with strong urges to lash out at anyone who came too close to me. I would leave for long periods of time to hunt and just get away to calm myself down, knowing it wouldn't help anyone if I lost control. However, the further along in the change you and Dad got, the more at home I felt here in this house and with these vampires. It helped a lot to see their love and concern for you both. Now, I've come so far along that I actually feel like I belong here with all of you. I feel like I'm part of the family, even if it's as the black sheep of the family, or make that the wolf in black sheep's clothing."

Before Charlie could ask any more questions, Billy's heart sped up, and he screamed. All the vampires and Jake raced into Billy's room.

"What's happening?" Charlie demanded, ready to act if necessary to help his friend.

"His transformation is almost over," Eleazar replied, watching the writhing man anxiously. "The pain has left the rest of his body and is now concentrated in his heart, which is the most painful part."

"Ah, yes, I remember," Charlie agreed, thinking back and relaxing slightly now that he knew this was supposed to happen.

"Just a little more, my love," Tanya encouraged, stroking Billy's chest in a futile attempt to ease some of the pressure there.

Finally, his heart stuttered to a stop and his eyes sprang open. The first thing he saw was Tanya's black eyes staring down lovingly into his own. He smiled widely at her and pulled her down into a kiss.

Upon hearing gasps all around, he was instantly on his feet with Tanya tucked behind him, a big white wolf crouched in front of both of them snarling and growling at the rest of the room. Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate immediately assumed submissive positions, while Charlie and Jake just stared in awe.

"Wow, Dad! You're incredible!" Jake exclaimed, moving toward the growling wolf without a hint of fear or intimidation.

"Gee, Billy, I guess you had a wolf in you after all, dude," Charlie stated admiringly. He made no move to approach the way Jake was.

Upon seeing Jake, the wolf abruptly stopped growling and waited patiently for him to approach. Hearing Charlie's comment, he swung his giant head toward him, looked him over, and then gave him a wolfy smile. Charlie grinned back, waving at his friend's spirit wolf.

Billy himself was now grinning widely as well. "Jake! Charlie! You made it!" He looked down at himself and grinned even wider. "I made it!" he crowed. "I'm standing! I feel great!"

The huge white wolf sat back on his haunches, panting softly. It was calm and happy, and it promptly gave Jake a large lick on the cheek as soon as he was within range. Jake burst out laughing, wiping off his cheek and ruffling the fur on top of the wolf's head.

Billy looked at the other vampires and smiled welcomingly. "Hello, everyone. Good to see you again. Please forgive me for my instinctive behavior. I was still adjusting to my surroundings and senses and felt my mate was quite possibly in danger."

"Yes, of course. That's normal behavior for a newborn. What is less normal is your restraint in not actually attacking any of us. You and Charlie are both highly unusual, and I can't help but wonder why you're so calm and comfortable."

"Well, I knew I was becoming a vampire and knew a lot of what that entailed, so I expected to feel most of this. I think knowing what to expect in advance helped prepare my mind to deal with the overload of information. I've been attempting to process the changes since before I stopped burning, knowing full well why I was able to detect the new smells, sounds, and tastes," Billy offered.

"Me too," Charlie agreed.

"Hmm," Eleazar mused. "It's an interesting hypothesis. I'm curious to know if anyone else has experienced the same thing. Perhaps Jasper might know."

"Jasper? He's one of the Cullens, isn't he?" Charlie pounced on the familiar name, suddenly remembering his reason for being there in the first place.

"We don't know anything about Bella yet," Tanya quickly confessed. "The Cullens who visited us a few days ago didn't mention her."

"I see," Charlie sighed. "Well, Eleazar, how about you tell us all about Billy's gift then."

Eleazar smiled, only slightly upset at being forced to reveal his knowledge before he was ready this time. "This white wolf represents the spirit wolf Billy would have become if it were triggered while he was younger. The wolf he would have become then would not have had white fur though. The fur is white now, because this wolf is made entirely of spirit and not flesh. As such, it is not really solid, but can make parts of itself solid as needed. For example, when Jake petted him, his head was solid, but if Jake were to take a swipe at him, his hand would go through the wolf's body as if it was merely a ghost."

Jake immediately tried it, unable to resist. He slowly made a playful swipe at the wolf, giving him time to jump or dodge, but the wolf simply stood there, his eyes full of wisdom, and allowed Jake's hand to pass right through him. Everyone watched in awe. The wolf then gently swiped at Jake, allowing his paw to pass harmlessly through Jake's body.

Then the wolf swiped at the curtains and neatly sliced them to ribbons. Everyone gasped in shock and turned to Eleazar for explanation.

"As I said, the wolf can make any part of his body solid at will, and in a fight will solidify his teeth and claws, which will slice cleanly through vampire flesh just as Jake's would. Since the rest of his body is intangible, he cannot be hurt by the opposing vampire. Only killing Billy himself would stop the wolf from fighting. This makes Billy one of the most formidable vampires in the world, especially since his spirit wolf has it's own intelligence and is not directly controlled by Billy, leaving him free to fight alongside his wolf without having to tell it what to do."

"Well, if Dad's wolf is separate from him, with his own mind, then he should have his own name," Jake declared. "How about Chief, since Taha Aki, who first bonded with a wolf was known as the Spirit Chief?"

The wolf nodded his great head in enthusiastic agreement, causing the others to laugh, including Billy. "Chief it is," Billy decided.

"Hey, I guess since our people became one with the wolves back with Taha Aki, with a human and a wolf sharing the same body, then Dad and Chief have separated into individuals again? Is that why Chief is his own entity?" Jake asked.

"That makes sense, I suppose, but I feel it is important to point out that Chief is not truly a separate entity. He is tied to Billy and cannot go far from him without losing his substance. He can't act against Billy, but is subservient to him. His primary purpose is to protect Billy. He will also protect Tanya, because Billy's wellbeing is directly tied to hers," Eleazar explained. "Chief's health, existence, and wellbeing are all directly dependent on Billy's."

"Well, I still think you're awesome, big fella," Jake crooned to the wolf, scratching behind his ears. Chief licked Jake's face again, causing him to fall back on his bottom in his attempt to get away from the dog slobber. The family laughed and then chuckled even harder when they heard Chief barking a throaty laugh of his own.

Eleazar found himself suddenly spilling his concerns against his will. "We can't let Aro know of either of these two, or he will want them for the Guard. Aro doesn't like to take 'no' for an answer." He glared at Charlie for making him share that information with the whole group before everyone was settled and fed.

Sure enough, Tanya immediately began to panic. "They can't have him! He's mine! He's MY mate!" She grabbed onto Billy as tightly as she could and whimpered into his back. Chief stood and growled, looking all around for the source of the threat to his Master and Mistress.

"Don't fret, Tanya," Eleazar hastily reassured her. "I'm sure we'll figure out something. After all, Carlisle has managed to hold onto three very gifted vampires for decades. We just need to get with him and find out his strategies for having Aro leave him and his family alone."

"I'll go ahead and give Esme a call," Carmen suggested.

Tanya frowned and moved up beside Billy, holding onto Billy with one hand and casually calming Chief by running her fingers through his fur with her other hand, not even consciously aware of what she was doing. "Considering they are hiding information from us with regard to Charlie's daughter, I think it might be better if we all go over there in person. I have a bad feeling about what they're not telling us."

Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate exchanged glances. "Charlie's daughter?" Carmen asked what they were all thinking. They hadn't heard Tanya's conversation with Jake on the subject.

"You remember the human Edward was so obsessed with that he ran away from last January?" Tanya reminded them. They all nodded, eyes widening in concern, starting to realize where this was heading. "Well, apparently he started dating her, Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter. Then he did or said something, nobody here knows what, to break her heart, making her decide to commit suicide. She shot herself and jumped off a cliff at the same time, so she was definitely serious in her attempt, but _Jasper_ somehow got to her before her heart stopped beating and _changed_ her _himself_, despite her many open wounds and blood gushing everywhere." The other Denalis stared at her in shock. Noticing their incredulity at her story, he unconsciously used his gift to find out why.

Carmen was the first to cave to his influence. "The Cullens always said Jasper was the weakest link, that he had the least control. How was he able to resist her blood and actually change her?"

Eleazar then confessed something he'd never told the rest of his family, "You all know Jasper's scars came from his involvement in the Southern Vampire Wars, but what you don't know is that he was the Major, also known as the God of War." The other Denalis all gasped in shock. Eleazar glanced at Charlie and continued before he could be compelled to do so. "He is the most feared vampire in the world, even more so than Aro Volturi, the High King of Vampires, and the rest of our royal family and their Guard. Even though Jasper lives peacefully now and only drinks from animals, there was a time when he led the fiercest vampire army in the world and was undefeatable in battle, under the auspices of Maria, a greedy, evil vampiress who wants to rule the world. She was the one who changed him, back when he was a Major in the Confederate Army, during the American Civil War. She has the power to hypnotize a vampire into believing her lies and can only be defeated by the truth. Once a hypnotized vampire is presented with the truth and is strong enough to recognize it as such, he can break her hold on his mind. That's how Jasper was finally able to escape her influence."

Eleazar sighed and continued. "I don't know the details, as he has never confided in me, but I do know that during his time with Maria, he changed hundreds, if not thousands, of humans into vampires to be soldiers in her army. It never made sense to me for such a powerful vampire to be portrayed as so weak, and I thought perhaps it was a way of disguising his true identity. So, I'm not surprised Jasper was easily able to change the girl, but more so that he revealed his true strength by doing so. Only a vampire of his strength could have successfully changed a human as badly damaged as she apparently was. Perhaps that is why they have not informed us?"

Tanya furrowed her brow in thought, then shook her head. "No, I don't think so. They could have told us about her without giving us all the details surrounding her change. There's more to it than that, and it involves Edward, Alice, and Jasper, since those are the three they were uncommunicative about during their last visit."

"Maybe they're ashamed of Edward's behavior toward the girl?" Kate suggested.

Tanya scoffed. "Ashamed of the Golden Boy? You know he can do no wrong in Carlisle's and Esme's eyes."

Billy, Charlie, and Jake all frowned, while Chief growled.

"He'd better not be with my daughter," Charlie snarled. "If he is, I'm going to teach that boy a lesson he'll never forget."

"She doesn't need to stay with the Cullens anymore," Billy reminded him. "She has us now."

"Yeah, we can keep her safe better than they can," Jake huffed.

Everyone exchanged glances, processing this turn of events.

"We need to hunt before we do anything else," Tanya decided. "After that, we'll go see what the Cullens have to say for themselves."

With that decision made, they all shot off into the forest, searching for dinner, with Jake and Chief running side by side. Jake was thrilled to learn he could actually communicate with Chief through the mind link when he was in his wolf form. It was the best gift his dad could have given him, well besides a mate of his own. At least he'd never have to be the lone wolf in the vampire pack like he'd feared. As long as he had Chief with him, he'd never be lonesome again.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Don't worry, Jasper and Bella are up again next chapter. *rubs hands* It's getting quite exciting, isn't it?


	34. More Hunting Shenanigans

**Chapter 34 - More Hunting Shenanigans**

**JasperPOV**

"Ugh, this damn stuff tastes like shit!" Peter shouted, spitting out the elk blood onto the ground and repeatedly wiping his tongue with the back of his hand. "I can't believe you actually expect me to eat this shit!"

Bella laughed hysterically, pointing at his disgusted face. "Told ya!"

Char whacked him on the back of the head then and glared meaningfully. "You're not being a very good role model, _Papa_," she snarled.

Making a face and grumbling under his breath, he reluctantly put his mouth back on the gushing wound and began swallowing. He pulled away a few times, gagging and hacking, but one look at Char's face sent him back to the source. As soon as the blood ran dry, he threw the carcass violently down to the ground and spit a few times.

"There, see princess, it's not so bad," he muttered, wiping his tongue on his shirt sleeve to get the taste out of his mouth.

Bella stared at him incredulously and then fell to the ground laughing. "Not . . . So . . . Bad!" She paused to look at his face and then started again, wheezing with the force of her full belly laughs.

"Ready for your next one?" I challenged, raising a brow.

"What? Fuck no!" he immediately responded, then caught himself, realizing _what_ he'd just said in front of _whom_. "Oops! Sh - Crap! I mean, fudge no, Jasper. I'm just as full as full can be."

"Yeah, right! Your eyes are still black!" Bella quickly accused.

"It's lust! I've fed, and now I'm thinking of spending some _quality_ time with my _wife_," he retorted.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" Bella chanted, jumping to her feet and pointing at him.

"Now, princess," Peter began.

"Nuh, uh, no way," She immediately interrupted, shaking her head. "You aint gonna fool me this time. I'm onto you and your wily ways."

"Well, damn," he swore, then flinched and backed away from Char before she could hit him again.

"You're gonna be in SO much trouble," Bella snickered.

Char darted away and darted back, carrying a struggling bunny by its hind legs. "Here, drink this," she sneered, thrusting the rabbit at Peter.

I winced, then smirked at Peter as he reluctantly accepted the fluffy beast. Bunny rabbits taste worse than dish soap.

One look in my direction was enough to warn Peter what he could expect as to the critter's taste, so he quickly protested. "I can't eat any critter named after myself, and this here is little Peter Cottontail. Haven't you heard the story of Peter Rabbit? It just wouldn't be right to eat my own namesake."

"Eat. The. Rabbit," Char demanded, her eyes shooting flames in his direction. I nearly expected her head to start spinning around the way she was talking.

Peter was just as freaked out by her fierce countenance as I was, if not more so, and immediately bit the bunny's neck. He winced and whimpered, but didn't wimp out, drinking the foul tasting liquid as fast as he could.

Char watched him expectantly the entire time and then turned to Bella. "Your turn to hunt," she coldly commanded, brooking no disobedience.

Bella gulped and complied without hesitation, running further into the forest. She was lucky and found a bear, which sufficiently filled her belly for the time being. While she was busy feeding, I caught a timber wolf, draining it speedily and disposing of its remains before she noticed.

"Aw, I'm telling Baby Bells you ate a puppy," Peter taunted.

I punched him hard enough to send him flying and was in front of him the moment he hit the ground. Like a true warrior, he landed on his feet, but I caught him in a restraining hold before he could retaliate.

"You do, and I'll tell Esme you said the 'f' word in front of Bella," I sneered.

He gulped and surrendered. "Fine, you win. It's not worth whatever punishment _that_ woman would devise."

"Smart man," I chuckled, releasing him and backing away without taking my eyes off of him. I knew he would likely attack if I were foolish enough to turn my back. "Now, you need to find another animal to fill your gullet, 'cause you haven't had enough to eat yet."

He pouted, giving me a desperate look. "You've gotta be kidding me! I have to drink _more_ of this shit? I don't think I'm gonna be able to handle this, Major! We coulda used this diet as a form of cruel torture back in the wars. I bet it woulda been _way_ more effective than some of the other methods we tried."

"Quit whining, ya big baby," Char ordered, coming up behind him and clapping him on the back. She was dragging a moose carcass behind her. "What do ya want me to do with this, Major?"

"Remove the antlers, so ya can take 'em home and compare 'em to Emmett's. He always claims he's captured the biggest of any type of prey, so it'll be hilarious if you've bested him. Then pull the rest of it to pieces and toss it into that hollow yonder," I advised her.

Bella came over and joined us, looking eagerly at Char's kill. "I think he might be a bit bigger than Emmett's bull. Way to go, Momma!"

Char grinned at her proudly and began dismantling the moose. Peter sighed and headed back into the heart of the forest, theatrically hanging his head in despair and dragging his feet, as if headed off to his doom instead of dinner.

"Oh, look," Bella stated solemnly, nodding her head slowly. "Dead man walking."

She pulled off the deadpan expression perfectly and sent Char and I into hysterics. Peter tried to glare at her over his shoulder, but we could all see the gleam of amusement in his eyes. He really was acting like a man on death row headed to the electric chair, and there was no hope of a reprieve or a pardon from the governor. No, Carlisle wouldn't be changing his mind about our feeding habits anytime soon, considering he'd been perfectly fine with it for over three centuries.

I followed him, just for the sake of my own amusement, while Bella helped Char thoroughly clean off the antlers. We didn't need the house stinking from the disgusting odor of rotting flesh. It didn't take much for our sensitive noses to detect it, so Esme had made the rule, shortly after Emmett was changed, that anything brought inside from the outdoors must be completely free of decaying organic matter. Unlike humans, we couldn't even appreciate a cut bouquet of floors for more than a few minutes before the inevitable decomposition process began, releasing unpleasant aromas into the surrounding air.

Emmett never 'forgot' that rule more than once. Everyone always thinks of Esme as so sweet, gentle, and loving, but there's an iron side to her that only her family and enemies ever get to see. Her maternal instinct runs deeply enough to know how to teach her children the important lessons, and when she's had _enough_, everyone scatters to the four winds, praying they aren't the ones who invoked her wrath.

According to Emmett, the first time he brought in a trophy that wasn't entirely sanitary, the rule was made and the warning given. Being Emmett, he tried to hide his next trophy in the attic, wrapped in a quilt and stuffed in a trunk. A few days later, Esme tracked down the source of the unpleasant odor drifting through the house. She opened the trunk and removed the reeking quilt. Then she marched downstairs and out into the backyard, a woman on a mission.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen! Come. here. right. now," she murmured quietly, emphasizing and enunciating each word. When Esme yells, she's scary, but when she is past the yelling stage into the cold, quiet rage, she's downright terrifying.

Emmett still shakes in his boots whenever he tells this story. He described her eyes as twin black holes sucking in his soul, in which he could clearly see the fires of hell reaching out to claim him. "This quilt was a gift from my grandmother on my sixteenth birthday, Emmett. It is _irreplaceable_. _Why_ does it reek of rotting flesh, Emmett?"

The way he mimics her voice when he tells the tale has it ring with eerie power, as if she was possessed at the time. Emmett readily confesses he was unable to speak, to respond at all. He claims the only thoughts going through his mind at the time were, 'OH SHIT! I'M GONNA DIE! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!' Obviously she didn't kill him, but his punishment was one he never forgot, and he never made the same mistake again. She shoved that decaying matter so far up his nose, he was smelling it for months, and it only got worse the more time passed, as it rotted further. He did try to make amends by steam cleaning and dry cleaning the quilt, which did get most of the stain and stink out of it, but he also never went near anything stored in the attic again.

I remembered the odd look on his face when he stared at me and asked in all seriousness, "Did you know it's completely impossible for a vampire to sneeze? Of all the things to miss about humanity, I never thought I'd envy a human the ability to sneeze."

Of course I laughed at him. Who wouldn't? But ever since then, any trophy he brings home is clean enough for a human to eat off of without getting sick. Cruel and unusual punishment? Maybe so, but at least it worked!

I missed my opportunity to see Peter take down his last animal while I was reminiscing, but he seemed vaguely satisfied, so I didn't worry about it. We ran back to join the ladies, who were giggling together.

Char rewarded Peter's perseverance with a tonsil tickling kiss that soon had them projecting strong waves of lust our way. I stopped in front of Bella, giving her a gentle hug, then pulled away to look at her. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness, the bright red color not yet fading. I traced her features with my own golden eyes, that were rapidly darkening to black under the influence of the lust from the happy couple nearby.

I noticed her lips were stained with blood and brushed them lightly with my thumb, my fingers tucked under her chin. "You missed a spot," I murmured huskily, licking my own lips. The tip of her little pink tongue peeked out, licking away the blood, and causing my eyelids to droop, hooding my gaze. I peered at her through my lashes and felt a strong desire to taste her lips for myself, unwittingly projecting to Bella, due to her close proximity.

Her eyes widened, and I saw her eyes dart hastily back and forth between my eyes and my lips. I could tell, if her heart were still beating, it would be racing. Her breathing had picked up, responding the way it would have if she were still human. I could see the flickering in her eyes and feel it in her emotions, the confusion, fear, and doubt. Sure there was excitement, anticipation, curiosity, and love, but the negative emotions were strong enough to break through my lust haze and bring me to my senses.

_She's not ready! _My mind screamed at me. _Back down! It's not time yet! _Knowing the little voice was right and not wanting to scare my mate by pushing her before she was ready, I forced myself to take a step backward. I couldn't make myself let go of her, but the distance helped enough for me to regain control of myself and my gift.

I shared my frustration and irritation with Pete and Char, bringing them to their senses as well and alerting them to the problem. I smiled down at my mate reassuringly and gave her a loving kiss on the forehead. "We should get back to the house now," I recommended, my voice only shaking slightly.

Bella nodded, but couldn't hide her disappointment or her relief from me. I hated to let her down, but she was only just now developing feelings of attraction for me. She was feeling drawn to me, but didn't even understand her own feelings or her body's response to mine. Even though I couldn't read her mind, I knew her thoughts were still innocent. She wasn't ready to enter into a relationship of equals, much less take that relationship to the next level.

After all, we'd been careful about what she had been exposed to through the television, internet, books, and each other, so all she knew was what she had seen. Her mind, which had just started processing me as mate/boyfriend material, hadn't yet progressed beyond holding hands, hugging, and kissing. As her mind continues to mature and put her through her teenage stage of development, her attraction to me will morph into lust, longing, and desire, wanting to connect with me physically as well as emotionally. It was going to be nightmarishly difficult to fight both her desires and my own, but it was extremely important to do this the right way, if we were to have a healthy dynamic.

_Soon, _Major purred in my mind. _Soon our mate will be ready for us to claim her. She is strong and learns so quickly. We won't be kept waiting for long._

I was glad he was optimistic, because if he wasn't, I didn't know if I would have the strength to stop him if he insisted on pushing forward. I wanted Bella every bit as much as Major did, seeing her adult body, but we both knew her mind was still much too young. _Good things come to those who wait_, I reminded myself.

Bella ran on ahead, and I watched her go, following slowly behind her.

"Hmm," Peter grunted. "I think it's time to drop the Papa and become Uncle Pete."

"What? Why?" Charlotte exclaimed, thrown off more than usual by Peter's seemingly random change of direction.

He furrowed his brow and frowned. "I just don't think I can accept my sire as my son-in-law. It's kinda twisted, if ya know what I mean."

"Twisted? But he's her sire too," she declared. "And mine, for that matter. That makes _us_ brother and sister."

Peter made a face and stared at Char as if she were crazy. "Don't be daft, woman! Jasper's my brother and you're my mate!"

"Daft? Me?" she huffed. "Jasper's _my_ brother too."

Pete shook his head in exasperation. "No, he's _my_ brother and your brother-_in-law_."

Char grimaced, getting irritated. "Fine, but if he's your brother and Bella's your niece, then that makes Bella+ his daughter."

Peter shook his head again. "No, no. She's _your_ niece and my niece-_in-law_, which makes it fine for her to be with _my_ brother."

Char stared at him. "Are you sure the animals you just drank from were all healthy? Is it possible for a vampire to be allergic to animal blood? Did you hit your head or something?"

Pete rolled his eyes and shook his head again. "Look, it's quite simple really. She already has more parental figures than she needs, right? And uncles are more fun than dads, cooler too. She doesn't have any uncles yet. Or aunts for that matter. Besides, Esme's her mom. Esme's your sister, so Bella's your niece. Which makes her my niece-in-law, who happens to be in love with my brother. Case closed."

"Sure, that would make sense, except none of us are actually related in the first place," Char grumbled. "_All_ the relationships are arbitrary."

"Yes, dear," he smirked. "I have a _feeling _it'll worked out for the best." Unable to argue with his 'feelings', she simply rolled her eyes and went on up to their room to contemplate his recommendation and build her acceptance.

**xxxxxxx**

**RosePOV**

_Bella is unusually quiet and withdrawn today. I've never seen her like this. Did something happen while she was hunting? Hmmm. It must have. She was behaving normally before the hunt_, I thought, lovingly brushing the leaves and twigs out of her long brown hair. _She normally talks my ear off while I brush her hair, telling me all about her day. It's always been our special one-on-one time together._

I watched Bella in the mirror over her dresser while I started on her first braid. She was normally at peace during this time, soothed by the repetitive motion of the brush strokes and the scalp massage. She usually would sit relatively still, only moving her arms and hands to emphasize her words, and allow me to play with her hair, sometimes for hours at a time. Yet now she was agitated, fidgeting like a human, and seemingly unable to sit still on the stool. I noticed she kept zoning in and out of focus, obviously thinking hard about something. I tried to wait patiently for my girl to start chatting, to confide in me, but finally couldn't wait any longer.

Meeting Bella's eyes in the mirror, I softly inquired, "What's the matter, Bellarina? Why are you fretting?"

Bella gave me a half-hearted smile at my use of one of Emmett's favorite nick-names for her, but then just looked away. "Nothing," she mumbled. "I'm fine."

I swung her around on the stool so I could meet her eyes directly. "It's obviously not nothing, darling. Why are you upset? Did something happen while you were hunting today?"

Bella's eyes widened, and she bit her lip, unconsciously giving herself away, before shutting down again. "I said I'm fine, Mum. It's nothing, really."

_Ugh, she sounds just like a teenager, _I grumbled to myself. Then the light bulb turned on in my mind. _A teenager! Wow, she's growing up so fast! Think, Rose. What agitates teenage girls? Duh, boys. Oh. Oh! Jasper. She must be starting to sense the mating pull. Uh, oh. She's definitely not ready for __that__ yet! She's still only about twelve or thirteen at the most._

I decided to do a little probing. "Was it Jasper?"

Bella's eyes shot up in shock, her body language betraying her once again. She quickly recovered and looked away, giving a little shrug. "Nah. I'm just tired."

I smirked. _Tired. Yeah, nice try, little vampire. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. _"Did something happen with Jasper today?"

Bella shook her head in the negative, but her body became more agitated, and she started nervously playing with her bottom lip, pulling and twisting it between her thumb and pointer finger. I watched her closely, though Bella refused to meet my eyes. There was something oddly familiar about Bella's facial expression. I ran back through my memories of Bella, back to when Bella was human. Suddenly, I realized what it was. Bella was blushing! Her cheeks no longer darkened, flushing with blood, but her facial features were mimicking the same expression she used to wear whenever Emmett made a sexual reference or suggestion. He used to love teasing Bella with conversations full of innuendo, deliberately trying to trigger her blush.

I felt distinctly uncomfortable now, realizing my baby girl had grown up enough to be thinking sexual thoughts about a grown man. A grown man who should have known better than to encourage such thoughts, I believed, feeling outraged and betrayed. _Why was he encouraging her to grow up so quickly, pushing her into womanhood before her time? I'm not ready for her to grow up and not need me anymore._

I furrowed my brow and addressed Bella sternly, though I could hear worry prevalent in my tone, "Did he, did Jasper, um, well, did he . . . _do_ anything, touch you maybe, or say something, that made you feel . . . well, that felt _wrong_?"

Bella looked up at me in confusion. "Huh? What? NO! Of course not! Jasper would never!"

There was no mistaking Bella's horrified sincerity, for which I was truly thankful. I didn't think Jasper would do anything inappropriate, but I had to be sure. It was better to be safe than sorry. Considering I trusted that snake Royce and never thought he would do something so monstrous to me, I wasn't entirely certain my judgment of others was sound. I didn't want anyone else to suffer as I did, particularly not someone I loved and felt responsible for, because I foolishly and mistakenly trusted someone I shouldn't have.

Bella shot up off the stool and began pacing. "Really, Mum, nothing happened. There's no need for you to worry, okay? I just need some time alone to think, that's all. Please, just let it go."

_Ugh, Rose, what do you expect? What teenage girl really wants to talk boys with her __mom__, beyond the superficial that is? She needs a confidant, a best friend, or maybe . . . a sister! That's it! _I smiled, relaxing a bit. "Okay, honey, but there's something else I wanted to discuss with you. You're growing up so quickly that you've almost caught up to my age now!"

Bella turned and looked at me, meeting my eyes for the first time since she returned from feeding. Her eyes were wide with shock and she gasped. "Really?"

I nodded, and she seemed impressed with herself. I couldn't help smiling as she turned to the mirror to study herself, as if she could see some external evidence of her growth. "So, you know, I'm only eighteen myself. I'm not old enough to have a teenage daughter. I thought maybe it was time for me to back off of the motherly role. Esme is your mother and my mother too. That makes me your big sister. I've always been your big sister, but when you were younger, I was so much older that I took on a maternal role. I loved every minute of it, but you don't need me the same way that you did before."

She was studying me, rolling over what I said in her mind. Finally, she grinned. "So you're my big sister?"

I nodded, smiling back. Her grin got wider. "Does that mean you can't punish me anymore?"

I raised my eyebrow and gave her a stern look. "Now look here missy, just because I can't punish you like Mom and Dad can, doesn't mean I'm going to just let you do whatever you want. Sisters sometimes fight like brothers do, and I have a lot more experience getting my way than you do. Besides, all I have to do is inform Esme or Carlisle, and they'll make sure you learn your lesson."

She stuck out her tongue, putting her hands on her hips, and huffed, "Tattletale!"

I smirked. "Takes one to know one."

Her eyebrows shot up at my response. Usually only Emmett would indulge her in childish taunts like those. She laughed. "Okay, sis. What do you want to do now?"

_I need her to open up to me. How can I do that, get her to see me as an equal, a sibling, instead of a mom? Oh, I know! _"How about we play a little prank on Emmybear?" I suggested. "Oh, and you can call me Rose now."

Her whole face lit up in excitement and delight. "Thanks, Rose, that's an awesome idea!"

_Yes, this should work. After we act like kids together, she should hopefully feel comfortable enough to confide in me. I have no idea how to parent a teenager - that's Esme's specialty after all these years, but I __do__ know how to be a good big sister. _I decided, watching her start making a list of ideas for our new devious plan to catch my poor husband completely off guard. _This'll be fun. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he figures out I was in on it!_

**xxxxxx**

**AN:** There you go - a little fluff and a few relationship adjustments that needed to be made before Charlie arrived on the scene. Hope you enjoyed it.


	35. All Over The Place

**AN:** Here ya go, for your reading pleasure, a little drama to go with your fluff. It's massive too - three times the length of a normal chapter. It's not the confrontation you all wanted, but it's not filler either. So enjoy!

**Chapter 35 - All Over The Place**

**JasperPOV**

I felt buckets of mischievousness pouring downstairs from Bella's room, which immediately aroused my curiosity, especially knowing she was in there with Rose. Mischievousness was not a common emotion for Rose, who was frequently irritated, annoyed, and exasperated whenever Emmett was feeling that emotion particularly strongly.

I opened up my senses, trying to eavesdrop on the girls' conversation to see what they were planning and who the unlucky victim was. With Rose in on it, it could easily get vicious. Her methods of revenge for any pranks played on her over the years had quickly made all the guys, especially Emmett, decide to tease her rather sparingly. She tended to return tenfold any mischief sent her way.

"Okay, I don't usually participate in Emmett's shenanigans, so you'll have to help me out a bit here. What do you recommend?" Rose asked.

"Is he here?" Bella questioned carefully and quietly.

A few seconds passed while Rose sensed for her mate. "Nah, he's still out hunting," she replied, amused and hopeful.

"Awesome!" Bella cheered. "Okay, the best way to plan a prank is to think about what is important to the victim. So, what does Emmett love best? I mean, what inanimate objects are most important to him?"

"His TV, his video games, and his jeep," Rose instantly provided. I smiled to myself, relieved I wasn't the one chosen to be on the receiving end of their bonding experience. Emmett was a perpetual prankster, we'd all been the victim of his idea of 'fun', including Esme and Charlotte. He deserved whatever he got, and the whole family would enjoy seeing him on the receiving end, vicarious payback for the things he'd done to all of us.

I could feel Bella's joy, amusement, and agreement as Rose played along. "Exactly!," Bella praised. "That's how we get him, doing something to mess up one of those three things. Like, if we painted his jeep bright pink, or disconnected the cable, or something like that."

Rose nodded, but sighed. "I understand, but we'll have to get more creative than that. Painting his jeep has been done before, more than once, so it wouldn't pack much of a punch. He's the one who sets up the TV and other technology each time we move, so a disconnected cable wouldn't stop him for long. And messing up his video games will just make him mad, which would defeat the purpose. He'd just storm out and buy new ones."

"Hmmm," Bella thought, slightly disappointed and discouraged, but still excited and determined. They eagerly traded ideas back and forth for half an hour, giggling at the more outlandish and unrealistic ones. I sensed it the moment Bella had an idea she thought was perfect. Her relief, anticipation, mischievousness, and excitement told the story. I listened carefully, wondering what she had come up with, but she decided to whisper whatever it was into Rose's ear, keeping it private between them.

Rose's emotions grew to match Bella's, and I knew they'd hit upon the idea they would put into practice.

"C'mon let's order some things online!" Rose exclaimed, snickering.

Bella giggled playfully, happy and amused. They continued whispering for a while longer, the mouse periodically clicking, accompanied by muffled laughter.

I silently crept upstairs and went into my room. My room shared a wall with hers, so I sat on the floor right next to it, trying to listen to their whispering to figure out what they were doing. After a few quiet moments, I was thrilled to be able to hear Bella's whispered words.

"Rose, do you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course, Bella!" Rose replied, forgetting to whisper in her surprise at the question. "You're more than pretty. You're absolutely stunningly beautiful." I could feel her sincerity and earnestness as she answered.

"Shh!" Bella hissed.

"Sorry," Rose whispered, feeling chagrinned.

A few more minutes passed with only one or two mouse clicks. I could feel Rose's hope Bella would continue if she didn't push her.

"Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Jasper thinks I'm beautiful?"

I could feel Rose's conflicting emotions, but couldn't hear it in her reassuring response. "I know he does, sweetheart. He's said it more than once when talking about you."

"Really?" she asked, full of hope.

"Really," Rose assured her.

"Awesome," Bella whispered, a smile in her voice. I reveled in her happiness and relief.

It was quiet between the two of them for a few more minutes.

Finally, Bella blurted, "I think he's beautiful too. I mean, handsome. I mean, all the guys in our family are good looking, but Jasper's the best."

Rose chuckled. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that one, sweetie. Obviously, I think Emmet is the best looking."

Bella snickered. "You have to think that. He's your mate."

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right," Rose agreed. "It's natural for vampires to think their own mates are the best looking."

"I can't imagine anyone looking better than Jasper," Bella admitted. "I don't really know how it would be possible. I hope my mate looks just like him."

My lips twitched in amusement, but I couldn't help being pleased that Bella liked the way I looked, despite all my scars. They obviously didn't bother her at all.

"Really? Just like him?" Rose gently teased.

"Mmhmm," Bella agreed. "I really like the way he smells too. He has the best smell out of the whole family."

Rose chuckled again. "I think Emmett smells the best. I love to be close enough to take in deep lungfuls of his scent."

"Oh! So that's why I always hear you gasping when you two are in your room!"

Rose didn't reply, but I could feel her embarrassment. It was all I could do not to project my own amusement through the wall, which would alert them to my presence.

"Um, what else do you like about Jasper?" she asked, no doubt trying to change the subject.

"I love the sound of his voice. Whenever I hear his voice, it just makes me happier. I love to listen to him when he tells me stories or teaches me things," Bella admitted. She paused then added, "I like it when he holds me too. I always feel so safe when he wraps his arms around me. He gives the best hugs."

"And kisses?" Rose probed.

"What?" Bella asked, slightly confused.

"Does he give the best kisses too?"

I could practically hear Bella biting on her lip. Okay, so I couldn't hear it, but I sure could picture it.

"Well, I do like his kisses, but . . ."

"Yes? But . . ."

"But sometimes I wish he would kiss me more. I think . . . maybe . . . I'd like it . . . if he kissed me on the lips. Is that wrong?" she confessed, feeling uncertain and vulnerable. I held my breath, knowing this was a critical moment, and Rose's response could make her or break her right now.

Thankfully, Rose 'rose' to the occasion, calming her fears admirably. "No, it's not wrong. It's normal to start thinking about kissing when you start growing up and thinking about finding your mate."

Bella's relief was palpable. "I also love being close to him. Just being near him makes me feel better. I frequently find myself searching for him, just wanting to be in the same room as him. It's like I have a little compass inside me that knows which way to go to find him."

I felt Rose's resignation and acceptance at this little tidbit of news. She was definitely feeling the mating pull, and there was no going back from here. It was just a matter of time now.

"I have the same thing, except for Emmett," Rose told her. "My inner compass is telling me he's almost home now."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll just go join Jasper in his room."

"He's in his room?" Rose asked, her suspicion darting my way, stabbing at me. She clearly suspected I'd been eavesdropping on their conversation. I darted silently over to the other side of the room and grabbed a book, flipping it open and settling into my chair just in the nick of time. My bedroom door flung open, and I looked up to see Rose standing in the doorway, frowning at me suspiciously.

"Yes, Rose?" I asked innocently.

She huffed, but left without a word, and my darling girl came into my room with a shy smile. I smiled back and asked her what she wanted to do. She asked me to read to her, and I spent many pleasant hours with her curled up in my lap, reading to her.

**xxxxxxx**

A mysterious package arrived in the mail this morning, and I knew it was related to the prank by the girls' emotions when they received it. Rose waited until everyone was otherwise occupied to sneak into the family room and make some highly suspicious shuffling noises. Bella did her part by being the distraction that kept everyone otherwise occupied by throwing a true teenage temper tantrum. Thankfully, I could tell by her emotions that she was faking it and knew the reason why, thanks to yesterday's espionage, so I didn't get worried or upset like I would have otherwise. Like a good mate, I also didn't give her game away, simply watching the proceedings with my best poker face, while dying of laughter on the inside. It took all my control not to project my feelings to the rest of the crew, but I was glad my internal amusement was strong enough to push back all their negative emotions, so I didn't get swept under by them, like I usually would.

It all started in the kitchen. Bella stomped into the room where Char and Esme were talking amicably together. Esme had been reassuring Char that Bella wouldn't love her any less now that she was her aunt, rather than one of her mothers. She had explained some of the advantages to the aunt role vs. the mother role, such as the ability to take the child, spoil them rotten, and then give them back to mom and dad, never having to be the 'heavy'. Char had been coming around to the idea, beginning to focus on the positives, when Bella loudly and rudely interrupted their private conversation.

"I want to go shopping! Now!" Bella demanded.

"Bella, watch your tone. That is not a respectful way to treat us," Esme gently reprimanded. In the past, one gentle reprimand was usually all it took. Unfortunately for Esme, Bella was dead set on causing a commotion.

"You keep me locked up here like a prisoner!" Bella accused, crossing her arms and stomping her foot.

Esme and Char both stared wide eyed and slack jawed at her, shocked by her uncharacteristic behavior. Char recovered first and held her hands up to her chest, palm facing outwards, in a gesture of surrender. She looked straight at Esme and smirked. "Hey, don't look at me. You're the mom, I'm just the aunt."

Esme gave her a dark look, shooting daggers with her eyes, before turning back to Bella and trying to soothe her. "Why do you feel like a prisoner, honey?"

"We never go anywhere. You never take me anywhere. Everybody goes places except me! Everyone else has a car. Where's _my_ car? I want to go places too!" Bella whined and pouted. By then Carlisle, Peter, and I had joined them in the kitchen.

"Where do ya wanna go, princess?" Peter asked, smiling winningly at her. I snorted at him, and he glared at me.

"To the mall. And the movie theater. Yeah, I want to go shopping at the mall and then see a movie in the theater!" Bella decided, looking at him pointedly. "Are you gonna take me, Uncle Pete?"

"Sure, baby girl, whatever you want," he declared, smiling at her.

"NO!" Carlisle, Esme, and Char all shouted.

"You know she's not ready to be around humans yet!" Carlisle sternly reminded him. "What were you thinking her promising to take her out in public?"

"Sorry, munchkin," Pete told her sadly. "I would have taken ya, but I've been outvoted. I can't fight all of them." His emotions were triumphant, letting me know he'd known he'd be outvoted and had never actually planned on taking her, but had successfully made himself look like the good guy and the others look like the bad guys. Clever little maneuver on his part, the rotten bastard.

"Don't worry, darlin'," I assured her. "Uncle Pete can take ya, just as soon as Carlisle and Esme give the okay. I know he wouldn't want to miss out on such a fun little bondin' trip with ya."

I smirked as Pete glared at me again. "Yay! We'll go purse and earring shopping, then watch a romantic comedy! Thanks, Uncle Pete," Bella declared, catching onto my ploy and sending me her amusement.

"Good ole Uncle Pete," I murmured, slapping him on the back.

"I hate you," he murmured back. I just chuckled and leaned back against the wall to take in the rest of the show.

"Daddy, I want a car. Please, please, pretty please?" she begged, giving Carlisle her best puppy dog eyes. I could feel his inner conflict, with her looks and begging turning him into a gooey mess inside, but his brain shouting that he couldn't possibly give in for the good of everyone.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl, but you're not old enough to have a car of your own," Carlisle calmly informed her. Externally, he didn't seem the least bit fazed, but internally he was sweating it. "Besides, honey, what would you do with a car? You don't even know how to drive."

"Well how am I supposed to learn how to drive, if nobody every teaches me?" Bella wailed loudly.

Emmett couldn't resist getting involved any longer. "I'll teach you, sis!"

"You will?" she asked excitedly, bouncing in place.

"Yeah, sure! That's what big brothers are for after all," he proudly boasted.

"Yay! C'mon, let's go!" she encouraged, pulling on his arm. I felt his shock and confusion, then detected the tiny shuffling noises in the room behind the wall I was leaning against. Rose was the only one unaccounted for, and I could feel her amusement and mischievousness all the way through the wall. If I'd had any doubts before that this was all part of their little prank, those doubts were gone now.

"Wait, where are we going?" Emmett asked, full of confusion. Bella pulled forcefully on his arm and dragged him out into the backyard with her newborn strength.

Once they were outside, she squealed, "To teach me how to drive, silly! I've always wanted to drive your jeep. It's a good thing your jeep can handle the terrain around here, since Mom and Dad won't let me near people, which means no going on the roads."

She marched off toward the detached garage where his massive jeep was kept, leaving him staring after her in shocked disbelief. The rest of us piled out the door into the yard to catch the fireworks.

"Oh, no, no, no," Emmett began protesting, shaking his head and chasing after her. "Not my jeep. Oh, no, I don't think so. Nobody drives my baby but me!"

Bella stopped and began sobbing loudly. "You don't love me!"

Undone by her tears, though none could fall, he quickly tried to embrace her. "Of course I do!"

She pulled away and continued sobbing. She shook her head and accused, "You love your jeep more than me!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't"

"Fine, prove it!"

"What?"

"Prove it. Let me drive your jeep," she insisted, calming down to speak rationally.

Emmett froze, a hunted look in his eyes as he looked all around, trying to find a way out of it. "Uh, okay, but, um, you know, the Mercedes is much more comfortable. Wouldn't you prefer to drive that one?"

She turned and looked at Carlisle, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Daddy?"

It was Carlisle's turn to panic. I could practically see the wheels spinning in his brain as he frantically came up with his excuses as to why she couldn't drive his car. "Um, roads, humans, bloodlust, not safe. Sorry." He let out a relieved breath and gave her his most charming smile.

Bella simply raised an eyebrow and turned back to Emmett expectantly.

"Peter's truck has four wheel drive," Emmett blurted out desperately.

"Uncle Pete?"

"Sorry, princess. All my tires are flat. That truck isn't going anywhere today."

_Ah, so that's what he was doing out in the garage earlier this morning_, I thought, catching the smugness he was keeping out of his facial expression.

"Enough stalling, Emmett!" Bella growled. "I wanna drive your jeep, and I wanna do it now!"

"Young lady!" Esme instantly protested. "You will not growl at your brother like that!"

"Why are you always picking on me? All of you! Always telling me what to do! Bella do this, Bella do that, don't do this, don't do that! What am I, your _slave_? You don't _love_ me, you just push me around, make me do everything _your_ way! What about _my_ feelings, _my_ thoughts, _my_ ideas, _my_ hopes and dreams for the future?" she shrieked, kicking the snow and shaking her fists. "I'm not a little girl anymore! Nobody listens to me! Nobody understands me! Nobody cares about me, the _real_ me. You all just have this _image_ of the perfect little Bella you want to force me to be, instead of honoring who I really am! How come I'm not good enough for you just the way I am? Why are you always trying to change me? When is it finally going to be enough?"

Everyone was staring at her, absolutely blown away, while I just wanted to give her a standing ovation for her brilliant acting skills.

Rose chose that minute to dash outside and over to Bella, holding a small toolbox in one hand. She offered Bella her free hand, suggesting, "How about we go over the basics and the rules of driving before you actually try to get behind the wheel, hmm?"

Bella's whole face lit up with her responding smile. She happily took Rose's hand and skipped off to the garage with her. "Sure, Rose, that sounds great."

The family stared after the retreating figures, completely shell shocked by Bella's rant.

"Man, I love that woman," Emmett whimpered under his breath, nearly shaking with the depth of his relief at his close save by his wife's hand.

I wondered if he'd still be feeling so loving after he discovered whatever it was Rose had done, then figured that was probably all part of her plan. After all, he couldn't get quite as mad with her once she reminded him how much worse his day could have been.

"What the hell was _that_?" Carlisle muttered, still staring in the direction his youngest daughter had gone. As shocking as it was to hear Carlisle actually let a curse word slip, Esme couldn't muster up more than a mere whimper, leaning into Carlisle for support.

"Boy, I sure am glad I'm just her uncle," Peter announced cheerfully. "Have fun figuring that one out, Pops!" He patted Carlisle on the shoulder, grabbed Char and skedaddled for the woods. "We're outta here. See ya later!"

Poor Esme whimpered again, feeling overwhelmed. None of her other 'teenagers' had ever behaved like that before. Of course, we were all really adults in the first place, so she never had to deal with the rebellious phase or the bid for independence most teenagers go through at some point. I surreptitiously sent both her and Carlisle some courage to help them over the hump. They both sighed, but straightened their shoulders as their hearts filled once again with love and determination.

Two hours later, I sensed Rose and Bella were about to return. For their own enjoyment, I had alerted everyone, other than Peter and Emmett, to be prepared for Rose's and Bella's prank. In his own fashion, Peter knew something was going on, though he didn't know what. So, everyone had stuck around the house, waiting to see what would happen.

As soon as the girls were back in the house, Peter got the ball rolling. "Hey, Emmett, I challenge you to a duel to the death in your favorite video game! What do ya say?"

"Yeah, dude, you're on! You're going down!" Emmett declared, racing over to fire up his PS3 and the TV. "Prepare to die, Whitlock!"

His last threat was followed shortly after by the theme song to a popular preschool show. "D-d-d-d-dora, D-d-d-d-dora, D-d-d-d-dora, Dora, Dora the Explorer! Boots and super cool explorer Dora!"

Everyone began laughing and filed into the family room to see Emmett staring at the console in confusion. He hit the eject button and pulled out the disk, staring at it as if it was from another planet. "Dora Saves the Snow Princess?"

I couldn't resist the temptation, teasing, "I didn't know you could d-d-d-d-duel to the d-d-d-d-death with D-d-d-d-dora!"

"WTF?" Emmett asked, still staring down at the disk, as if it might change if he stared at it long enough.

"Emmett! Language!" Esme scolded, trying to hold in her giggles.

"Sorry, Ma," he muttered, tossing the disk aside and reaching for the Red Dead Redemption case. Opening it he yelled, "Bob the Builder Festival of Fun?" He tore it out of the case, checking the empty case thoroughly for the game that was supposed to be in there.

Dropping it, he opened the Call for Duty: Black Ops case, only to find, "Strawberry Shortcake: Sweet Dreams Game?"

"No, no, no," he moaned, opening case after case. The Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit case held Thomas the Tank Engine's Thomas and Friends: A Day at the Races. God of War III contained Barbie Horse Adventures. Dora's Journey to the Purple Planet had replaced Street Fighter IV. MLB 11: The Show now carried Disney Princesses: Enchanted Journey.

"Where are all my games?" he cried, pulling at his hair, wailing in agony.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Rose cooed. "Don't you like your new games? You've never played any of them before. Besides, it wasn't good for Bella to be exposed to all that violence?"

"Rose?" he whimpered, looking at her with heartbroken eyes.

"Yes, Emmett?" she asked innocently.

"Did you do something to my video games?" he asked, staring at her in abject disbelief.

She smirked. "Maybe. Bella and I might have ordered you these lovely new games as a present. Don't you like our present?"

He just stared at her blankly for a few minutes. "Rose?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Did you do something to my video games?"

"Maybe."

"Rose?"

"Yes, Emmett?"

"Where are my video games?"

"The old ones or the new ones?"

He took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. "The old ones. The ones that belong in those cases. The ones that came in those cases when I got them from the store. Those games. Where are they?"

"Are you sure you want them?"

Emmett suddenly looked scary, more feral than I'd seen him since we kicked Eddie boy out of the house. "Where. Are. My. Video. Games?" he growled through his teeth, his jaw tightly clenched.

"Well, if you're really sure . . ."

"Aaargh!" Emmett roared, fists clenched as he held himself back from attacking his own mate.

Rose giggled, knowing he'd never harm her. "It's your lucky day! You get to go on a treasure hunt all throughout the forest! Just follow my scent, and I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for if you look hard enough."

He tried to say something in response, but none of us could understand it under the snarls and the excess venom that spilled out his mouth and dripped down his chin.

"Can vampires foam at the mouth?" Bella asked Carlisle.

"Well, I suppose you could always give Bella that driving lesson instead," Rose murmured, batting her lashes up at her husband. He rolled his eyes, huffed, quieted down slightly, and took off into the woods to track down his missing discs.

Rose snickered and settled comfortably down on the couch. "That should keep him busy for a while."

"Where'd you hide them?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, here, there, and everywhere," she replied nonchalantly. "Buried in the ground."

"Tucked into a hollow tree. Hidden under a large stone," Bella added.

"Inside an old abandoned eagle's nest, tucked into a crevice in the rock face," Rose continued.

"At the bottom of the waterfall, taped to the steering wheel of his jeep, tied around a bear's neck," Bella mentioned, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Hooked on a fishing pole down in the river beneath the ice, inside the bucket lowered down into the old well, underneath the pillow on our bed," Rose murmured. "Oh, and buried in a tub of butter in the fridge."

"Don't forget the one tucked inside the guts of that moose carcass!" Bella exclaimed.

"Ah, yes, right. I think that's most of them," Rose finished, smirking at Bella, who giggled and winked in return.

The rest of us stared at them in awe.

"Well, damn, the Volturi don't stand a chance!" Peter muttered, shaking his head as he eyed them in amazement. I had to admit, I was mighty impressed myself.

Carlisle was staring at the two girls, sitting calmly on the couch and looking pleased with themselves. He had Esme wrapped in his tight embrace. "Um, could you remind me again why you wanted so badly to be a parent?" he whispered into her ear. If I had been even one step further, I never would have heard it.

"Uh . . . I . . . give me a little while - I'm sure it'll come to me . . . eventually," she responded at a loss, her voice just as quiet as his.

"Right," he agreed with a small nod, looking at his crazy family. "I'm sure we had our reasons. I just can't seem to recall any of them at the moment."

**xxxxxxx**

**Volterra**

"So, how is our friend Victoria doing this morning, Alice? Is her army coming along nicely? Do we know when she plans to attack your former family?" Aro crooned, smiling smugly when she grimaced.

Alice began searching for Victoria's future, but was unable to catch more than a few flashes here and there of Victoria running through nondescript places, torturing humans before feeding from them, and having sex with Riley in various places and positions. None of it was helpful or interesting to Aro. None of it answered his questions.

Aro hissed, displeased with her failure. "Why can't you see her army? How is she blocking you?"

Alice mentally shrugged, vaguely missing her shoulders. _Maybe she just hasn't made any decisions yet, other than to feed and fuck_, she thought grimly, wrinkling her nose in disgust. _Maybe she prefers to work spur of the moment. Maybe she knows about my gift, but not that I'm not with the Cullens anymore. Maybe she's blocking me on purpose, trying to keep me from preparing the others for her attack. I'm sure she researched her enemies before deciding to make an army. There are many of our kind who know of my gift, since I've never made a secret of it._

"Perhaps, though that _is_ unfortunate," Aro huffed. "Had you come to us when you first awakened to this life, as you should have, since you had been abandoned by your maker, no one else would have knowledge of your gift, which would give us a major advantage. Instead, you wasted it all those years and exposed yourself to others. However, in order to block you deliberately, Victoria would have to know that your ability is limited to seeing the decisions of others. How many of our kind know how your gift works and how to work around it?"

Alice frowned, thinking about it. _Only those I trusted. Any friends of ours who asked me how it worked, I told. I had nothing to hide._

Aro chuckled evilly. "On the contrary, my dear Alice. If you'd truly had nothing to hide, you wouldn't be here now, would you? You kept the wrong things secret. You should have kept silent about your gift. Now I can't get the answers I seek, because YOU couldn't keep your mouth shut!"

Edward signaled with his eyes that he had something to say. Catching the recognition in Alice's mind, Aro switched his hand over to Edward's head. He spent a few minutes catching up on the castle 'gossip' - the random thoughts Edward had caught drifting through the minds of the castle's visitors and inhabitants - since the last time he touched Edward.

Ironically enough, Aro took great pleasure in listening to all the hook-ups, false promises, pranks, lies, fake platitudes, betrayals, and secret liaisons Edward heard on a daily basis. It contained all the usual politics and exploits of any royal court and was better than any daytime soap opera. Personally, Edward thought Aro was pretty hard up for entertainment if he found all that shit fascinating, but after 3000 years on earth, he supposed he'd be searching for any little thing to drive away the boredom too.

_Perhaps she's not deliberately blocking Alice's visions. Maybe she has a talent of her own that helps her evade Alice's detection. When everything happened with James, Alice hardly saw Victoria at all. She missed several key decisions that would have changed the way we handled it. She didn't see Victoria reading Bella's school records, informing James of Bella's prior address, spying on us for James, or reporting our flight to Phoenix to him. She never saw Victoria's reaction to finding James' ashes, her blaming us for his death, despite the fact he deliberately provoked us by trying to kill my mate, nor her decision to avenge him by building an army to destroy us when she first made that choice and began pursuing it. _Edward thought. _Alice always keeps an open channel looking for any threat to our family, so how was Victoria able to fly under her radar like that?_

Aro frowned, as he considered Edward's idea. "It's possible she is gifted. I wonder what her gift is and why she didn't use it to protect her mate."

_It's possible she isn't gifted, but looks to someone else to make her decisions for her. Someone else who is gifted to block Alice the way Bella blocked me_, Edward admitted. _Or perhaps she is naturally indecisive and doesn't make a final choice until the last minute. That would inadvertently block Alice, as she suggested earlier._

Aro growled quietly, thinking about it, hating the way he was being thwarted, whether it was by choice or not. "Well, either way, you should be able to work around it. Simply search for that Riley fellow instead," he ordered, leaving his hand on Edward, so he could listen to both of them at the same time.

Alice searched for Riley and was immediately pulled into a vision.

**Alice's vision:**

Riley and another newborn male were restraining a struggling Irina. An armless Laurent was hissing, growling, and snapping angrily at them, but he was in no position to help her. He was being held down on his knees by two more newborns, each with one hand on his shoulder and the other hand gripping his head by his hair. One good yank would behead them, keeping him from struggling too hard.

Standing in front of Laurent, but still out of striking distance, was a sadistically cackling Victoria. She was watching their struggles and pain, with a triumphant gleam in her rose red eyes.

"Well, _Laurent_, it seems you only have two options left at this point," she taunted in her gratingly high pitched voice. "You can join me and help me avenge my mate, the coven leader you abandoned during a confrontation, like a sniveling coward. In that case, I'll forgive your treasonous betrayal and allow you to live. If you do a good job, I'll even let your weak, pathetic, golden eyed mate live too. Or, you can refuse to fight against your mate's coven and allies. If you choose this option, you'll feel for yourself the immense pain of the loss of your mate, as you watch us tear her apart and burn her to ashes right in front of you. Thanks to those golden eyed freaks, I can tell you from personal experience that the ashes are little comfort against the aching emptiness that results from your mate's final death and the knowledge you'll never see them again."

Horror filled Laurent's eyes, followed by defeat, as he hung his head in despair, his shoulders drooping. "What do you want me to do?" he mumbled reluctantly.

"What do I want?" she repeated gleefully. "I want you to lead me straight to your mate's coven, like the snake in the grass you are. I want you to lure them out unsuspectingly into our trap. I want to see their faces when we ambush them, and they realize you betrayed them all unto death." She began cackling again.

She then looked right at Irina before continuing, "After we torture and kill all of the _Denalis_, you'll lead us to the Cullens, so we can decimate _them_ too."

"No! Why? My family didn't do anything to you! Why are you blaming us?" Irina shouted, agony and fear etched on her face.

"All of you golden eyed monsters value humans over vampires. You protect them, become intimate with them, allow them into your lives and beds, treat them like equals, and then leave them alive! You're sick! Twisted! You don't see humans having sex with cows, do you? They have laws against it, just as we do. You don't see foxes having sex with chickens, do you? Treating humans like anything other than food is not only demeaning to our kind, but against the very laws of nature," Victoria sneered.

"That's bullshit! We were all human once. The fact that you even exist means you weren't treated like food. We all had human families once. The newborns still do. What about your mother, siblings, best friend, former lover, or children? Would you drain them dry, kill them without an ounce of remorse, considering them not people, but animals?" Irina challenged, eyes filled with sorrow. "Especially knowing you had other options, to drink from animals, blood banks, criminals, or the terminally ill."

"Of course we would!" Victoria smugly cried. "My first meal consisted of my asshole husband and the two children he forced on me. As if I could love any children who came from his seed! He was fat, disgusting, and ugly, ten years my senior, with no idea how to please a woman. He deserved what James and I did to him. You should have heard his sniveling pleas for mercy, to let the children go, as we tortured and drained them in front of him. He tried to appeal to my nonexistent maternal instincts, sure I would protect them from my true mate's enjoyment, but I hated the evidence he had touched me, been inside me, soiled me with his foul flesh."

She paused, looking at the shocked and disgusted faces all around her, mistaking them for approval of her actions. She grinned evilly. "Soon after, we hunted down my parents and made them pay for arranging my marriage to that stupid bastard in the first place. We showed them exactly how I felt about their family friend, the idiot they chose for me. If I'd had any siblings, I'd have gone after them too. I wanted no part of my past. James was my future, my mate, and the only one who mattered."

The newborns all around them were sharing horrified glances with each other and darting frightened eyes between Victoria and Riley. Riley had loosened his punishing grip on Irina, though he was still holding her, and was staring at Victoria in confusion.

"I thought you said _I_ was your mate, that's why you changed me," Riley objected.

"Yes, of course you are, Riley," she cooed condescendingly, smirking at him. "You're my new mate, now that James is gone."

"I've been around for over a thousand years, and I've never heard of a vampire having more than one mate. All you care about is revenge! You know the Volturi will eliminate you and your entire army if you kill all of us. Carlisle is good friends with Aro himself," Irina revealed, exposing Victoria's true motives.

"Don't listen to her. She's a traitor to her own kind," Victoria sneered. "She'd say anything to save her own life and her pathetic _family_."

"You told us the yellow eyes wanted to steal our territory, force us out and leave us to starve, that we had to make more vampires to defend our home and ourselves," Riley growled, glaring at her.

"So?" Victoria snorted, raising an eyebrow and gazing back disdainfully.

"But they don't even drink from humans," Riley protested. "They don't want our territory, they have no need to fight us."

Victoria rolled her eyes and countered, "Yes, but they don't want to allow us to drink from humans either. They protect the humans within their territory, even though they don't drink from them."

"You said we _had_ to kill humans to survive," a young girl tentatively murmured, flinching back when Victoria glared at her.

"_You_ DO," Victoria growled, showing her teeth. "I won't suffer any pansy ass vampires in my coven, who are weak enough to consider humans _people_. They are nothing more than Happy Meals for _our_ kind."

The girl quickly backed down, shaking with fear, and hid behind another vampire, a bored looking male.

"Anybody else want to whine or complain?" Victoria challenged, her eyes pitch black, her expression feral. Nobody responded at all. She relaxed and smiled smugly. "Okay, then, get back to training. You'll be needing those skills very soon." She turned and marched away.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, the bored looking vampire scoffed and muttered, "That bitch is fucking insane."

Riley narrowed his eyes at him, glaring angrily, then gave an evil smirk, scarily reminiscent of Victoria's. "You and I are going to go for a walk and have a little chat . . ."

**End of vision**

Aro sat quietly for a few minutes, digesting what he'd just seen. He blinked a few times and narrowed his eyes. Edward wished he knew what Aro was thinking, but Aro had perfected the art of blocking Edward and never slipped anymore.

Aro furrowed his brow and demanded, "Show me what happens when she meets the Denalis."

**Alice's vision:**

Riley led the army of newborns running up close to the Denalis' house. Victoria was carrying Irina's torso, while the young girl from before carried Irina's legs and arms. The young teen appeared frightened and broken, periodically looking over at Irina's pained expression and the continuous ooze of venom from the where the limbs should have been joined. The bored looking boy was gone.

Riley pushed Laurent forward and he reluctantly ran up to the house, opening the door and calling for the others. He sniffed a few times and turned back around, announcing, "They're not here."

Victoria growled and bit Irina's neck. Irina howled in pain and rage. Laurent roared and raced forward, trying to come to his mate's rescue, but was held back by Riley and another male.

"Please, stop! I'm sure they're just visiting the Cullens!" Laurent pleaded. "We can wait here for them to come back. Or I could call them from the house phone. Or we could hide halfway there and ambush them when they return. Please, Victoria, don't hurt her anymore!"

Victoria removed her teeth and snarled at Laurent. She met his eyes and tightened her grip on Irina, silently daring him to defy or betray her. "Riley," she hissed. "Go with him into the house. Have him call and ask them where they are, but nothing else."

Riley nodded and tugged forcefully on Laurent's arm. Laurent followed him, but kept looking over his shoulder, watching his mate sob in Victoria's punishing grasp.

The two men entered the Denalis' house and Laurent called Eleazar.

"Hello, Laurent. I see you made it back home safely," Eleazar answered pleasantly.

"Thank you, Eleazar. Where is everyone?" Laurent asked, doing his best to make his voice sound normal.

"We're all here with the Cullens. Why don't you two come join us?" he offered.

"Thanks, we will," Laurent muttered before hanging up the phone. Riley shoved him out the door and reported both sides of the conversation to Victoria.

Victoria gave her usual evil smirk at the news. "Looks like we'll be crashing their fun family reunion," she sneered, cackling gleefully. "I don't think they'll be so happy they invited you to join them, will they Laurent, once they see what company you've been keeping?"

Laurent frowned, but didn't react otherwise.

Disappointed in not provoking him further, Victoria snapped, "What are you waiting for? Lead the way!"

Laurent sighed, then sniffed the air and took off into the woods, following the scent trail the Denalis had left behind.

**End of vision**

"Well, that was rather anticlimactic," Aro complained, with a childish pout. "Keep going. What happens when they get to the Cullens?"

Alice and Edward shared a frightened glance, before Alice was once again pulled into a vision.

**Alice's vision:**

Laurent was running through the snowy trees and suddenly broke through into a snow covered clearing. Standing in formation in the center of the clearing, all crouched and ready to spring, were the Denalis and the Cullens together. Carlisle and Eleazar stood in the center, with their wives behind them. To Carlisle's side, stood Jasper and Peter, and on Eleazar's side were Kate and Emmett. Char was behind Peter, protecting Esme, and Rosalie was behind Emmett, protecting Carmen. Tanya was behind the wives, watching their backs. There was no sign of Bella.

Laurent stopped, surprised to see them waiting there. He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I had no choice," he confessed. They could all hear the pounding footsteps of the advancing army, who hadn't realized the need to be quiet yet, knowing they weren't close enough to their destination to be heard by an unsuspecting group. "It's too late," he shouted. "They already knew we were coming."

Riley broke through the trees, backed by his chosen officers. The other vampires soon flanked them, followed lastly by Victoria herself. Seeing the crouching yellow eyes waiting for her, she smirked and threw Irina off to the side as far as she could. Laurent's eyes followed her path, then flew to the young girl's empty arms. His shocked eyes met the girl's frightened ones. She quickly pointed surreptitiously at Victoria, then mimed tossing the limbs on at a time, making a running motion with her fingers. Laurent looked over the girl's shoulder into the forest behind her, and the girl quickly nodded. He hung his head, resigned, but still hopeful his new family would prevail, and he'd be able to put his mate back together again.

Victoria laughed. "Prepare to die, you miserable bastards! Attack, newborns, kill them all!"

The newborns crouched to spring and suddenly a black wave swept across the scene, until the whole thing was nothing but blackness. The vision wasn't over, there just wasn't anything left to see or hear.

**End of vision**

Alice brought herself out of it with a silent scream, heard only by Edward and Aro as it echoed in her mind. _Dead! They're all dead!_

Edward's eyes were wide with horror, his own thoughts mirroring hers.

Aro was silent for a minute or two, then started to laugh. He heard the confusion in Alice's and Edward's thoughts as to what was so funny.

"You two were always so arrogant, convinced your family couldn't live without you. Looks like you were right after all!" he continued laughing. "They kicked you out and find themselves destroyed within a matter of weeks! Oh, the irony!"

Alice and Edward closed their eyes, grieving for their lost family members, both wishing they had done things differently, treated their family better. They wished they could have been there to stand with them in the battle against Victoria, even if it meant they died along with them. They wished they could renounce their gifts and go back to their family, knowing their family would accept them and love them whether they were gifted or not, while Aro wouldn't want them if they lost their cursed talents. Aro didn't care about them at all, only their gifts. They weren't people to him, but means to an end. If only they could get away from him, they'd both gladly sacrifice their gifts, become 'normal' vampires. Rose and Emmett had no gifts, but Carlisle and Esme had always loved them just as much as they loved Alice, Edward, and Jasper. Their family loved them in spite of their gifts, not because of them. Humbled and grieving, Alice and Edward slipped into depression, blocking out everything else around them.

They didn't even hear Aro's decision to send Jane, Alec, and Chelsea to harvest the gifted before the battle and to tidy up any loose ends afterward.

**xxxxxxx**

**Denali**

Jake growled, his hackles rising, when he and Chief met back up with Charlie and Billy and the others.

_What's wrong?_ Chief asked, swinging his head to look at Jake in surprise.

_Their eyes are still RED, not gold like the others! If they drank from animals and not people, then their eyes should turn yellow!_ Jake thought back, crouching down instinctively.

Chief sent his thoughts to Billy, who was first shocked to hear his spirit wolf talking in his head, then disturbed at the revelation he gave him. "Jake's right! Why are my and Charlie's eyes still red? We drank from animals, just like you!"

Tanya giggled. "Is that what's bothering him? Your eyes won't change for months, honey."

"Months?" Charlie responded, startled. "Why?"

"Whoa! No need to compel me, Charlie, I'd tell you anyway," Eleazar griped. "You're still full of your own human blood, which is why your eyes are red. Charlie's eyes will change color sooner, because he lost a lot of blood from the wolf's attack. All newborn vampires start out with bright red, scarlet eyes. Over time, after he has used up all of his own blood, a vampire who drinks from humans will develop burgundy eyes."

"Ah, I see. I suppose that makes sense," Charlie mused. "Though I don't really understand why animal blood makes vampire eyes yellow."

"Neither do we," Eleazar reluctantly muttered, looking away. He felt embarrassed to admit he had no idea, but comforted himself with the knowledge that even Carlisle, the doctor, had no idea why that was a side effect of the diet, albeit a welcome one.

Jake had relaxed at the knowledge that Billy and Charlie had indeed fed from animals and not humans, but was now pacing edgily off to the side.

"What's wrong, son?" Billy asked, watching Jake with concern.

_If a newborn's eyes are red for months, then how will we know if the Cullens kept their promise with regard to not letting her kill anyone? _Jake wondered agitatedly.

Chief relayed the question to Billy, who raised his eyebrows and nodded to his son. "Jake is wondering how we'll know if Bella has ever drank from a human if her eyes are going to be red just like any other newborn," he explained to the others.

Eleazar huffed and grumpily answered, "All we have to do is ask, and Charlie will compel them to tell the truth. I seriously doubt it will be a problem though. Carlisle has never drank from a human, and he's been around for three and a half centuries."

Jake relaxed fully then and sat back on his haunches, giving the others a wolfish grin.

Carmen had been whispering with Tanya and now announced to the group, "Tanya and Billy need a little alone time to get to know each other better and bond together as mates. The rest of us will head back to the house and prepare for our trip to the Cullens. They live in a house that's only about an hour's run from us, but I think we should discuss a few things first and make sure we're all on the same page about how this meeting will be handled."

Everyone quickly disappeared from the area, except Billy and Tanya. Even Chief made himself scarce, though he obviously could only go so far from his master.

"Now, Billy, it's time for you to experience the ecstasy of being truly mated to the original succubus, one of the three all the legends are based upon. I'm going to do things to you and with you that will rock your world and leave you begging for more . . .," Tanya purred, ripping off his clothes and then hers.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **Sorry about the fade to black here, but I didn't really want to think too closely on this particular pairing in their moment of intimacy, if you know what I mean.

Okay, okay. I promise the Denali vs. Cullen confrontation is coming in the next chapter. I'm just struggling a bit with writing it and want it to be good quality, so thanks for your patience. Plus, I think it deserves a whole chapter to itself, don't you?


	36. Cullens vs Denalis Part One

**Chapter 36 - Cullens vs. Denalis Part One**

**JasperPOV**

We were all sitting around the living room, watching Emmett dig one of his games out of a giant tub of 'buttery tasting spread'. Considering the rancid smell, I couldn't contemplate any human actually spreading that nasty stuff on a piece of toast and consuming it. Using it as axle grease or toilet cleaner, maybe, but calling it edible seemed quite a stretch, and I wondered if they'd ever been investigated for false advertising. Had anybody run any lab tests on poor unsuspecting mice and rats to see what eating that shit would do to them?

_What's wrong with good old sweet butter fresh from the churn anyway?_ I had fond childhood memories of helping my mama churn the butter back in our ranch house in Texas. It was a good productive activity for overactive young boys that would have been busy making mischief otherwise.

I was interrupted out of my respectful reverie by Peter jumping wildly out of his chair proclaiming, "Holy shit!" like his ass was on fire, he'd sat on a hot poker, or a werewolf had just torn off one of his butt cheeks. Before I could tease him about how much he looked like a nervous cat who'd been startled and now needed to be pried off the ceiling, his emotions knocked me back, pinning me in my seat, making me aware beyond a shadow of a doubt that whatever the reason for his reaction, it wasn't good. It was bad. Worse than bad. It was even worse than an unexpected reunion with Maria, which meant it was downright fucking terrifying.

Major took over like a bat outta hell, before my Jasper persona could even blink. Before my Bella finished inhaling the breath she needed to speak to Peter, I had thrown off Peter's emotions and was crouched in front of her growling protectively.

"Report, Captain!" I demanded in a fierce roar. Reacting to my instinctive response, Carlisle and Emmett had grabbed hold of their mates and forced them into a corner, standing in front of them to guard them, looking all around wildly for the source of the trouble. Char had come up behind Peter to calm him with her unharmed presence, hoping it would help give him the strength to stop panicking and answer my questions.

"The shit's about to hit the fan, Major! And we're not talking a little shit either. No, we're talking a full dump truck load of manure dropped right on our front lawn. We're being hit on three sides. We've got the Denalis headed our way, to arrive shortly, spitting mad and seeking blood, for some reason. Don't ask me why, I don't know. Victoria is on the move headed north toward us, but shouldn't arrive for a few days. I'm pretty sure we could handle both of them just fine, but the Volturi have also decided to act against us and will be sending several of the guard to tear us apart. How the fuck do the unassuming Cullens have so many damn enemies?" Peter announced, his voice wavering slightly with fear and unease.

Esme's mouth was open to protest his foul language, but as her brain processed his words, she shut it with a whimper. Her family was in danger, enemies on three sides. Normally she would never believe the Denalis or the Volturi could possibly wish them harm, but the fear in Peter's voice and eyes was undeniable. Anything that could cause that much of a negative reaction in the generally unflappable Captain Whitlock wasn't anything she was prepared to encounter, though she would have to face it, whether she wanted to or not.

"Why would the Denalis be after us?" Rose demanded fiercely. "We've never done anything to them."

"Maybe they found out about Edward and Alice?" Emmett suggested, shrugging with forced nonchalance. "You know how Tanya has always felt about him."

Carlisle and Esme exchanged a speaking glance, then Carlisle nodded once. "It's possible. I can't think of any other reason."

"What about Laurent? Peter just said Victoria was moving against us. Maybe Laurent betrayed them, and they're mad at us for sending him to them?" Rose suggested.

Carlisle nodded again, uneasily. "That's possible too, that it has something to do with Laurent having been part of James's coven. Maybe Victoria is threatening them because of his desertion, which helped lead to James's demise. She has the right to demand his head for betraying his coven leader. The Volturi would not fault her for killing him. That would cause a problem for Irina, as his mate. She'd want revenge then too, against Victoria."

"Esme, call Carmen. Find out when they are arriving and what their problem is, if you can," I ordered.

Whenever I was in Major mode, even Carlisle chose to obey my orders without question, as I usurped his role as coven leader. Jasper Hale was content to submit to his authority, but Major Whitlock was not. The first time it happened, I was afraid afterward that he would kick me out for taking over. He had reassured me then that even though he was older and more experienced in coexisting with the human world, I was more experienced in matters of battle. Thus, any time our family was in danger, he was perfectly willing to allow the Major to take charge of the situation and trusted me to lead us all to safety.

I will never forget the way I felt in that moment, with Carlisle entrusting the safety of his mate and children to my 'monster' side. It was the first time I allowed myself to believe Carlisle really did love and accept me as one of his own, as he claimed. It was the first time I felt like I belonged with the family and that I brought something worthy to the table to share with them, rather than just always being the burden, the obligation, the charity case. It would have been more of a turning point for me, but Alice's reaction to the Major, followed by Edward's, had stolen the joy and relief from it. Neither of them had ever been able to accept that side of me. Now I wondered if it was because the Major was so strong and didn't accept their manipulation attempts. As Jasper, I tended to avoid confrontation, but as the Major, I relished it. I considered the possibility they were intimidated, knowing they were lying and keeping secrets from me, and terrified of what the Major might do to them if I ever discovered their treachery.

Esme had raced for her phone as soon as I issued the order and was back now, dialing the familiar number. Everyone was silent and motionless, mimicking statues, while we waited to hear whatever Carmen had to say.

"Hello, Esme, this is a surprise," Carmen answered smoothly, not sounding the least bit surprised.

"Hello, Carmen," Esme responded graciously, "I was wondering if you and your lovely family were planning a visit any time soon?"

"As a matter of fact, we're on our way now. I expect we'll be on your doorstep within ten or fifteen minutes."

"Really? So soon?" Esme choked, looking desperately around the room. Her voice only wavered ever so slightly as she continued, "How marvelous."

"Indeed," Carmen replied, sounding smug. "I was sure you wouldn't mind, seeing as we've always dropped in on one another when you've lived so close to us."

"True," Esme admitted, biting her bottom lip. "Is there a purpose to your visit, or is it just for companionship and conversation? Are all of you coming?"

"All of us except Laurent and Irina. They're off on an extended hunting trip, likely similar to the ones Emmett and Rosalie are so fond of taking," Carmen mentioned with a chuckle. Then her voice became harder and developed a slight edge. "Actually, we have three new members for our coven we wanted to introduce to you right away. Just like you'd do. I'm sure you would want to immediately share the news about an addition to your family with your extended family, wouldn't you?"

"Oh, . . . Um . . . Well," Esme hedged, eyes wide and darting to Bella, who was currently safely hidden behind me.

"Plus, I'm sure you'll be nearly as excited as we are that Tanya has found her mate after all these years. He, his son, and his best friend have all decided to join our happy family."

"Really?" Esme asked, sincerely excited now. "That's fantastic, Carmen! Oh, such good news indeed! We'll have to celebrate! I can't wait to meet them."

"Mmmm, they can't wait to see you either," Carmen remarked dryly. "We're almost there."

"Oh, okay, see you in a few," Esme murmured nervously. They both hung up and Esme looked to me, eyes wide with alarm. "What do we do now?"

"We should meet them outside," I decided. "If we're out there, nothing valuable will get damaged in the case of a fight."

The others all agreed and filed out the front door, taking strategic positions to defend one another. I held my mate back from joining them and she looked up at me with her beautiful red eyes that were finally starting to develop yellow specks in them. I knew that would please her and saved the information in case I needed to cheer her up after the meeting/fight.

For the first time ever, I was nervous heading off to do battle. For the first time I cared about someone more than myself, someone I couldn't afford to lose, someone who was worth every part of me. I had loved Alice, but she had never inspired the sheer devotion and adoration I had for Bella. I had thought I needed Alice to maintain control of my inner beast, but I needed Bella to exist, to breathe, to love, to hope, to live. With her around, my inner beast was content, and I was able to be myself without ever worrying about going on a wild and crazy rampage. With Alice, I lost myself, surrendered myself to the darkness. With Bella, I found myself and enabled myself to move into the light.

So before I risked life and limb in the upcoming confrontation, before I had to face an unknown enemy endangering my mate, I had to do one thing. I'll be damned if I was going to risk my existence and hers without at least getting one damn kiss.

"Stay alive," I commanded my mate, looking deeply into her eyes, dazzling myself as much as her in the process. She nodded slowly, her eyelids starting to droop closed, her chin starting to tilt up. In the next second, my lips were brushing hers, soft, warm, like butterfly wings, ever so lightly, giving her the freedom to pull away at any time, but to my intense pleasure, she didn't. Her little hands reached up, grabbed hold of my shirt, and clung to me with all she had.

I could hear branches breaking in the forest and knew they'd be here shortly, so I reluctantly pulled away. She whimpered when I took a step back and opened her dazed eyes, which seemed to be sparkling with stars as she stared up at me dreamily.

"Stay alive, for _me_," I whispered, quickly kissing her forehead and moving toward the open front door. Her eyes followed me, while her body stayed frozen in place, except for her hand, which reached up to touch her lips. I smiled and walked outside, leaving her to follow me when she was ready.

I took my position and felt her presence resonating in my soul when she joined me a moment later, safely behind me. I would do everything in my power to keep her safe.

The sound of pounding feet got louder and louder, and the first to break through the forest edge into the clearing was a giant russet wolf, followed by an equally large white wolf. The intelligence in their eyes gave away their secret just as clearly as their scent did, the odor of moldy wet dog alerting us to the fact they were our natural enemy, not our food, even if I hadn't already encountered their kind when I changed Bella.

The two wolves paused their forward momentum at the sight of us in formation, prepared for attack. They didn't growl or show their teeth, just hesitated, poised to either run or defend themselves if need be, and waited, watching us with their dark, curious eyes. They kept scanning our line, as if looking for someone in particular, and I could feel their curiosity and concern.

"I guess we know where the sense of hostility was coming from," Rose grumbled, wrinkling her nose.

Peter was staring at the wolves with wide eyes, having never seen a werewolf or shape shifter before. Char was equally impressed, peering around him.

"Oh, man! What is that awful stench?" Bella complained, getting a nose full of their unique aroma. She pinched her nose closed with her fingers in an adorably human gesture, which altered the pitch of her voice. "Uncle Pete, I think that load of manure you ordered has arrived, but can someone please turn off the fan, or at least face it in a different direction? I really would prefer to be upwind."

Peter snickered. "I'd love for the manure to hit the fan in someone else's direction, princess, really I would."

"Hush, Bella, you're being rude to our guests," Esme fussed, feeling embarrassed. She was always the quintessential hostess, even to a pack of dogs that would gladly bite the hand that offers them tea and cookies.

At the sound of Bella's name, both wolves tilted their heads and focused on me, staring intensely as if they'd be able to see through my body if they tried hard enough. It was futile of course, since last time I'd checked, werewolves didn't have x-ray vision.

_Were they here to check on Bella? _I frowned when I realized I had actually been wishing Edward was here to interpret for them. With only two of them and eight of us, I doubted they'd be comfortable phasing to talk to us.

"If you're here to check on Bella, she's fine," I told them.

The russet one barked in response, leaving me to wonder what the hell he was trying to say. _I never took dog_, I thought rolling my eyes. _Or cat either_. Though they'd be awfully handy for a veterinarian. One portion of my brain promptly shot off on a tangent wondering if any vampire had ever gotten the gift of communicating with animals and if the story of Dr. Doolittle was based upon him. Would it be easier to be a veterinarian than a physician? Probably not for veggie vamps, but a human drinker would likely have an easier time of resisting the animal blood if he were fully satisfied from his natural diet.

While my brain was slightly distracted with silly nonsense, Bella had peeked around me and seen the two giant wolves.

She darted out from behind me and started bouncing and pointing eagerly toward them, shouting, "Look! Look! Do you see them? They're not growling or running away! Can we keep them?"

I reached out to grab her just as she darted a few steps closer and missed my target. Huffing, I followed her and grabbed her around her waist. She had come within easy striking distance of them, if they decided to attack. I shot waves of calm toward the wolves despite the fact I wasn't sensing any hostility from them. I couldn't afford to take a chance with my mate.

Sensing emotions from the woods, I looked up and met Eleazar's curious eyes. Relieved the Denalis were here now as back up, not that we really needed it, I tried to get my mate to stand behind me. Not understanding the danger for some strange reason, she struggled against me.

"Stop, darlin', these wolves are dangerous. They can hurt us," I explained carefully. "They're not like the other wolves you've seen in the forest."

Bella nodded happily. "I know, they're not running away. Aren't they cute?"

Both wolves now stared at her as if she were crazy, a lot like the way the rest of the vampires were staring at her. Werewolves 'cute'? Had she been drinking fermented blood or something?

Bella made the mistake of letting go of her nose to wave at the werewolves and got another whiff of their special scent. "Jasper," she whispered into my neck, not realizing the wolves could still hear her just fine. "The reddish doggie really needs a bath. He must've rolled in something awful, because he is terribly stinky. The white one smells fine though. Can we keep that one?"

Everybody was smirking at her now, including the wolves, if that was even possible.

I sighed. _My poor, naïve, innocent mate. So loving, so trusting. She's going to get eaten alive._ "They're dangerous creatures, Bella, not house pets. You can't just _keep_ them. They have homes and families of their own they'd miss and who are awaiting their return."

Bella frowned up at me and pouted.

"You never let me have a pet. And these guys aren't running away like all the others," she protested stubbornly. She turned back toward the wolves, bent over and began patting her knees. "Here, boy. Here, Whitey! C'mon, boy! Whose a good puppy? You are, yes, you are. C'mon, Whitey, be a good puppy!" She made kissing noises with her mouth, trying to convince the shape shifter to come to her like a pet dog would.

It was like a train wreck. A disaster happening in real time right in front of me, but I couldn't look away or move to stop it. It was just too surreal. It was also too much for Emmett. He hit the ground, laughing hysterically.

"Quileute . . . Whitey . . . Werewolf . . . Puppy!" he gasped out in between fits of giggles and guffaws. It was terribly ironic, but oh, so politically incorrect.

"His name is Chief," Eleazar announced, stepping out into the clearing with Carmen, his face amused, but cautious.

"Chief?" Bella asked. At Eleazar's nod, she asked, "Oh, is he _your_ dog?"

Eleazar chuckled and smirked. "No, he belongs to a friend of mine. The red one's name is Jacob, Jacob Black, and he belongs to himself."

"Well, sir, Jacob really needs a bath. He stinks to high heaven," she informed him seriously.

Eleazar and Carmen struggled to hold in their laughter, and Jacob gave them a dirty look.

"His natural aroma is indeed unpleasant to our sensitive noses, but I've definitely smelled worse," Eleazar remarked dryly.

Jacob shook his massive head and growled a bit.

"You should go wash in the lake at the bottom of the mountain," Bella told him, as if it was perfectly normal to carry on a conversation with a wolf the size of a horse. "It's fun to jump in from the cliff and create a big splash, and the waterfall is like a giant shower. I bet you'd like it if you tried it."

"Bella!" Esme gasped. "I can't believe you just told one of our guests to go jump in the lake! Where are your manners? I know I've raised you better than that!"

"Oh, Mommy, I didn't mean it like _that_," Bella retorted, rolling her eyes. "It's a natural hot spring with a waterfall fed from snow melting. The mix of hot and cold is really pleasant and it's a really cool experience. I was _trying_ to make our guest feel more comfortable, Mom."

Esme looked at her suspiciously, unsure if she was lying or not. Emmett often tried to play the innocent card when he really wasn't, so I let Esme know Bella was being sincere. She just sighed, hoping the wolves had a good sense of humor.

Kate chose that moment to step out of the woods and join Carmen and Eleazar where they stood behind the wolves. Tanya stepped out right after, pulling Billy out with her. "This is my mate, Billy Black," she declared. "Jake is his son and Chief is part of him, his spirit wolf. The manifestation of Chief is Billy's gift."

"What's wrong with her?" Billy asked looking around at each of the Cullens.

Carlisle took a few steps forward. "How much do you know?"

"I know how she died. I know who saved her and who didn't. I know why she was changed and by whom."

Bella had been staring at him curiously. "You look familiar for some reason," she murmured, furrowing her brows and thinking hard.

"So you know about her injuries - _all_ of them?" Carlisle asked, wording it carefully, his eyes darting from Billy to Jake to Bella and back again.

Billy nodded once sternly, indicating for Carlisle to continue.

Carlisle sighed deeply. "There was a lot of damage to the brain that had to be repaired and replaced by the venom."

Billy's eyes flared in alarm. "Brain damage?" he asked. At Carlisle's reluctant nod, he continued, horrified, "So, what, she's a perpetual child now? Forever?"

Carlisle hesitated, clearly struggling with how to respond.

"The truth," Billy growled.

"We don't think so, but we don't know for sure what her capacity for growth is. Nobody knows for certain, as those with head injuries are rarely ever turned for precisely this reason. Since none have ever been allowed to continue their existence for this long, there is no prior data to reference on her behalf," Carlisle reluctantly admitted.

Before anybody could ask any more awkward questions, Bella interrupted. "Hey, were you my human father's best friend? Did you go fishing with him?"

Billy grinned, looking relieved. "Yep, that's me! I take it you finally remembered why I looked so familiar?"

Bella nodded. "Yeah, I saw a picture of you in the album Rose saved for me of all my human friends and family. You and Dad were on a fishing boat holding up a string of fish. You look different now though. Your skin used to be a lot darker. How come you're so pale now? Have you been sick?"

Billy gave her a confused look then stuttered, "Uh, y-yeah, I was b-burning up for three days straight and woke up much paler than I was before."

Bella nodded 'wisely,' shrugged and offered, "Yeah, that happens sometimes."

The Denalis stared at her as if unsure if she was serious or making a joke, then started darting looks at each other, not knowing how to respond.

To our surprise, Charlie Swan came striding in to the clearing then and came to a stop beside the wolves, his hands on his hips, and his face in cop mode. One look at his red eyes proved he'd been changed, and it slowly dawned on the Cullen family that he was the third addition to the Denali clan.

_The Chief of Police father of my mate is a __vampire__. Fuck. Me. I am SO fucking screwed._ For the first time in my life as a vampire, I felt myself trembling in fear of someone. If vampires could sweat, I'd be sweating buckets. _Why me? Nobody else has to worry about his mate's biological father interfering in their relationship. Why am I so fucking special? I don't have enough pressure? I don't __already__ have enough people prepared to tear me into tiny little pieces and burn me to ash if I screw up somehow?_

Thankfully, the Major had a poker face, as good as Chief Swan's, so nobody knew how nervous I was on the inside.

Charlie's eyes met mine, then swept over Bella, carefully noting the location of my restraining hands on his daughter's waist. His crimson eyes landed back on my face. He raised an eyebrow and somehow I truly felt like a teenager called to the principal's office. I suddenly wanted to confess every misdeed I'd ever done in my entire life and beg for mercy. Only my decades of military training and torture by Maria's hand kept my mouth shut, waiting for him to ask a question.

I was surprised to notice respect beginning to emanate from him toward me.

"Are you Jasper?" he barked, clearly in his interrogation mode.

I nodded, keeping my lips carefully glued shut, fearing that if I opened them I would spill my guts right here, right now, in front of everyone.

He nodded slightly in acknowledgment. "Are you the one who saved my girl? Who found her dying and changed her?"

I nodded again and saw the corners of his lips twitch. The respect he was directing my way increased significantly and was accompanied by gratitude, acceptance, and appreciation. He glanced around at all those gathered in front of the house and frowned.

"Where's that rat bastard, _Edward_?" he sneered. "Too cowardly to face me?"

Bella looked up from where she'd been contemplating the wolves and replied, "Oh, Edward and that awful Alice don't live here anymore. Daddy told them to go away, because they were naughty. They live with some guy named Arrow, who's helping them learn their lessons."

"Daddy?" Charlie choked, looking upset.

She tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "Are you okay? Did the blood go down the wrong pathway? That happened to Emmybear once when my Jasper made him laugh while he was drinking. Hey! You know who you look like? You look like my human father!"

Charlie smiled cautiously and nodded. "That's because I am, sweetheart. I'm your _real_ father."

I noticed Carlisle frown and look away, shoulders drooping. His emotions now mirrored Charlie's when he heard Bella refer to another man as 'Daddy'. Esme was comforting him the best she could. Peter was looking back and forth between Charlie and Carlisle, and Charlotte was nodding understandingly as she watched Peter.

"You're Charlie Swan?" Bella asked excitedly.

He nodded, smiling wider, pleased with her enthusiastic response.

"Wow, cool! Mommy and Daddy said I wouldn't ever be able to see you again, yet here you are," she cheered happily. Then she turned to Esme and Carlisle, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought you said I'd want to eat him, but he doesn't smell yummy."

Carlisle gave her a halfhearted smile. "That's because he's a vampire now, just like you. If he were still human, he _would_ smell yummy."

"Oh, okay, cool," Bella mumbled, nodding to herself. She turned back toward the Denalis and looked at Billy. "So can I play with Chief now?"

Charlie started to say something, but Billy grabbed onto his arm, stopping him. Charlie looked to him startled, and Billy shook his head very slightly, causing Charlie to back down, though he was frowning.

Billy smiled at Bella, "Sure, Bella, why don't you and Chief go for a run, maybe play fetch? I'm sure he'd like that."

"Really?" she squealed, bouncing in place and clapping. She turned to Carlisle and Esme and begged, "Can I? Can I? Please, please, please?"

Carlisle and Esme smiled indulgently. "Of course, sweetie, just stay close by, okay?"

"Yippee!" she shouted, running over to Chief.

He barked once and promptly licked her cheek. She started giggling happily and threw her arms around his neck, causing all the adults to smile at her joyful sound. They watched as she and the huge white wolf bounded off into the woods together, then turned and began eyeing each other.

"Why?" Charlie demanded, looking at Billy.

Billy gave him a knowing look. "We have a lot of things to discuss, and given her current mindset, I felt it best if she wasn't listening to everything that might be said between all of us."

Understanding and agreement swirled around the entire group. They _did_ have much to speak about and some of it would _not_ be fit for juvenile ears.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** *wipes forehead* Whew. That was harder than I thought it would be. Hope it lives up to your expectations. Don't worry, the fateful meeting isn't anywhere near done yet.


	37. Cullens vs Denalis Part Two

**Chapter 37 Cullens vs. Denalis Part II**

"Please, come inside and get comfortable," Carlisle invited everyone with a sweeping motion, holding open the front door. Everyone quietly filed in, each thinking of what they wanted to say and questions they wanted to ask.

After everyone had taken their seats, mates doubling up together to make enough room on the living room furniture, everybody stared at Carlisle, waiting for him to call the meeting to order. Carlisle smiled at everyone and cleared his throat out of habit, even though he already had their attention.

"Welcome dear friends and family, both old and new," he began formally.

Jacob snorted rolling his eyes, resenting Carlisle's formal manner of speaking. Billy reached over and smacked him on the arm. Jacob rubbed his arm and immediately protested, "What?"

Billy narrowed his stare and quietly explained, "This is like a Council meeting, introducing new members into the tribe. You are disrespecting our host, one of the elders."

Jacob's eyes widened in understanding. Having it explained in terms of his own culture, he realized the significance of the coming together of two covens and the ritualistic aspects that needed to be observed for the sake of harmony and mutual respect. Carlisle wasn't just trying to show off or be condescending. "Sorry, Carlisle. Please continue," he mumbled, ducking his head in embarrassment, knowing he'd just revealed his own immaturity through his prior actions.

"Thank you," Carlisle accepted with a brief nod of acknowledgement. He gave Billy a smile of understanding and appreciation, demonstrating he harbored no hard feelings over the minor show of disrespect. "Each of us have gained new members into our families recently, which is cause for celebration. I know each of us have questions for the others, so I'd like to now open the floor for the discussion to begin. Eleazar, would you like to begin our open session?"

Eleazar gave him a small smile and a brief nod. "We would like to know why you did not inform us of the addition of Bella to your family."

Carlisle nodded grimly. "I understand. I think perhaps it would be best for Jasper to give you the background of the events leading up to her change first. Jasper?"

Jasper smiled sadly. "Yes, of course." He proceeded to give a condensed version of events, beginning with Bella's arrival in Forks and ending with the confrontation with the wolves right after he changed her.

The Denalis were intrigued with Bella's story and easy acceptance of the Cullens. They were just as horrified by Edward's and Alice's betrayals as the Cullens had been. Billy was amazed to learn just how intricately involved Bella had been with the vampire family, how she had survived a vampire attack and bite, and how Edward had removed the venom from her veins to keep her human longer. Jacob was disappointed, realizing he really never had a chance with Bella, that she clearly intended to be with the Cullens all along. He recognized now that her flirting before had been her way of getting him to reveal the Cullens' secret, rather than a sincere liking for him as boyfriend material. Charlie was shocked speechless to realize just how much had been going on underneath his nose that he had never even noticed or suspected. He felt pretty foolish now at how much he had missed, especially since his own daughter had apparently been exceptionally perceptive from the start, even though nobody else in town had the slightest clue either.

Eleazar was the first to find his voice as they sat there, processing the events leading up to Bella's change. "What was done about Edward and Alice?" he inquired.

"Yeah, that's what I want to know too!" Charlie growled, leaning forward, his eyes fixed on Carlisle.

Carlisle frowned. "As much as it pained Esme and me to do so, we disowned them for the time being. They were stripped of the Cullen name and benefits and sent to Aro to learn self-discipline and respect for others."

Eleazar flinched and stared at Carlisle in alarm. "You sent them to Aro?" he asked, incredulously. When Carlisle nodded, Eleazar frowned. "Do you have any idea of what Aro is capable? Do you realize he is clinically insane and has no sense of morals, no ethical conscience? That he will do anything and everything in his power to maintain his position and eliminate any threat to him or his master plan?"

Carlisle's eyes widened in alarm to hear a man he both trusted and respected speak so negatively about Aro. He trusted Jasper, Peter and Char, but he believed they'd fallen for propaganda perpetrated by the Volturi's enemies. Eleazar, though, had lived with Aro for centuries and knew him much better than Carlisle himself did.

"I told you something was wrong with them," Peter muttered under his breath, which was still loud enough for everyone to hear him, though they all chose to ignore his comment at the moment.

"What is the nature of your concern?" Carlisle swiftly interrogated Eleazar.

Eleazar frowned in contemplation. "It all depends on whether or not Edward and Alice joined him willingly. If they did, everything would probably be fine. However, my experience with those two make me think they would have resisted. They've always been so full of themselves, thinking themselves superior to everyone else because of their gifts, clueless to how much they were both being blocked by those in the know. I doubt either would have willingly submitted to Aro, taking a submissive position in his Guard. They would have considered themselves superior to the Volturi, if only due to their diet, much less their gifts. Being used to always getting their own way and running the Cullen coven from behind the scenes, sorry, Carlisle, but it's true, would have made them too spoiled to consider whatever Aro was offering in exchange for their true obedience and inability to shape the future to their own satisfaction. As such, they would have become prisoners and forced into submission, as Aro would never have let them go for fear of their abilities being used against him."

"Prisoners?" Esme gasped in alarm. She turned to Peter with imploring eyes.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry, Esme. I can't get a sense of those two at all, except for a feeling of impending doom. I do get the distinct impression several of the guard will be coming after us shortly. I have a feeling our interaction with them will dramatically determine the course of the rest of our future or lack thereof."

"You know, you still haven't really explained why you didn't tell us about Bella," Tanya pouted.

Not wanting to hear any polite dancing around the subject, Charlie pushed out his gift, filling everyone with his particular brand of truth serum, wanting honest answers about his baby girl.

Rose was the first to cave. "Because we wanted to keep her to ourselves, duh! I sure as hell wasn't going to tell you and have you trying to hone in and grab a piece of the action. It was hard enough to have to share her with Esme, much less Char. I wasn't going to have three more desperate women begging to spend time with her, stealing my only chance at motherhood. Good grief, she's already an early teenager, and it's only been a little over a month. I feel like I barely had any time as it is! Even if I hadn't had to share parental duties with six other people, it still would've barely been a drop in the bucket! I sure as hell wasn't going to invite five more people over to play to cut even more into my limited hours with her!" she exclaimed emphatically, then clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. "What on earth? I never meant to say any of that!"

The Denalis looked at her sympathetically, knowing she was under the influence of Charlie's gift and knowing her long-standing intense desire to be a mother.

"I was also concerned about how you would react to our banishment of Edward and Alice," Esme confessed. "I know Tanya has harbored a certain interest in Edward for a long time and wasn't sure how she might respond to our choice. I wasn't sure if you would be able to understand why we chose to support Bella over the two of them."

Billy gave Tanya a questioning look, and Tanya appeared abashed, as if she'd be blushing if she could. "Honestly, I just saw him as a challenge and enjoyed teasing him. He's still a virgin at over a century old and would make the funniest expressions when I would make suggestive comments. I couldn't resist. Other than that, I only ever cared about him as part of the Cullen family, our 'cousins', our friends and allies."

Billy smiled and nodded understandingly. Tanya still hadn't admitted to the depth of her experience and was hoping he'd never ask. She knew he wouldn't be happy. She'd never really considered how her future mate would view her incredibly promiscuous behavior. Knowing who her mate was now, she wished she'd made better choices in the past. She knew he'd be disgusted by her former practice of seducing men and then drinking from them as she climaxed, but would also be disturbed and disappointed to know just how many men had shared her bed and still walked away alive afterward. She knew he wouldn't expect her to be celibate for a thousand years waiting for him, but she could have at least practiced serial monogamy, instead of the equivalent of thousands upon thousands of one night stands. It was a good thing vampire mates were forever, or she'd greatly fear him leaving once he discovered the truth.

Jasper now added his two cents worth. "Changing a person with a head injury is mostly taboo for our kind. While Aro would have seen her change through Edward's and Alice's memories, they left shortly afterward. I didn't want to run the risk of someone issuing formal charges against us, accusing us of creating the equivalent of an immortal child. After all, she did prove when her mental age was younger that she did not have the ethical discernment between right and wrong to make appropriate decisions. She truly a danger to our secret, as she could have easily exposed us unintentionally, if she weren't so carefully monitored. There was no way I was going to be forced to destroy her, so the fewer vampires who knew of her, the better chance we had of giving her the time she needed to grow and mature."

"I don't understand why she's so childlike," Charlie gruffly complained. "You speak about it as if it's a given for her to be that way, but Billy and I didn't experience any kind of mental regression through our change. Please explain what happened to make her that way."

Carlisle nodded and began, "When she shot herself in the head, she caused massive brain damage. Not only was much of the tissue functionally destroyed, but some of it had been removed from her skull entirely. Just as the venom was able to repair the damage to Billy's spine, it was able to repair her brain. However, it had to reconstruct it and create some new brain cells from scratch. The widespread location of this reconstruction meant that a large portion of the original data stored in the cell memory banks was completely lost. The healed cells were restored to their original condition, not the condition they were in at the time of her demise. Likewise, the new cells contained no stored data. Think of it like a hard drive having been wiped clean. All the basic programs that allowed the body to function had to be reloaded, like drinking, walking, talking, coordinated movement, breathing, and language development. She awoke to this life with the mental equivalency of a newborn baby. However, with her new vampire brain and perfect recall, she was able to learn much more quickly than a human ever could."

"We had to teach her how to walk and talk, brush her hair, feed her, bathe her, clothe her," Rose reminisced. "She had no idea how to do any of it, but she was the perfect student. She was so eager to learn and picked up on new things so quickly."

Charlie began to understand now why she referred to Carlisle and Esme as Mommy and Daddy and why they'd stepped into that role. As a baby, she would have needed parents, and he couldn't have been that for her, not as a human. Now that he was a vampire, he could step up into his role as her father. He felt his resentment toward Carlisle fade away, instead appreciating that Carlisle had been there for her when she needed him. He smiled as he realized he'd get a second chance to be a part of her early teen years that he'd missed when she was human and living with Renee. He was very grateful to the Cullens for rescuing her and changing her, despite the risk to themselves and the trouble caused by Edward and Alice. If it wasn't for them, especially Jasper, she'd be six feet underground, instead of happily running through the woods with Billy's spirit wolf.

"Thank you," Charlie professed sincerely. "For loving her, saving her, protecting her, teaching her, and caring for her. I couldn't have asked for a better family for her, and I hope you'll be equally welcoming of me and my place in her new life."

Esme positively beamed at him, confident in her place as Bella's only mother, while Carlisle gave him a cautious smile and nod, uncertain of Charlie's expectations with regards to Bella. Rose watched him warily, not responding at all, unwilling to commit herself until certain he wouldn't try to interfere in her relationship with Bella. Emmett simply grinned goodnaturedly and replied, "Sure thing. Welcome to the family, Pops!"

Charlie grimaced a bit at the new nickname, but smiled back at Emmett's warm acceptance.

Jasper found himself ambivalent, not a surprising state for an empath. Of all the Cullens, he was the most threatened by Charlie's return to Bella's life, even more so than Carlisle. After all, Carlisle had shared his fatherly status with Peter before, and even if he were usurped by Charlie as Bella's father, he was still Jasper's 'father'. Since Bella was Jasper's mate, Carlisle would still have a significant place in Bella's life, as her 'father-in-law' at the very least. Jasper wasn't certain having Charlie back was a good thing. Bella didn't really remember him, hadn't been missing him. He was concerned that Charlie might try to come between the two of them, might try to limit his time with her or restrict their activities with one another. He would probably even try to delay their mating, something the Major would never tolerate. Charlie was too new to this life to understand the dangers of interfering with another vampire's mate.

"How are you so controlled?" Jasper suddenly demanded. "You're a newborn. You shouldn't be able to sit here calmly discussing these things."

Charlie looked over at him in surprise, amidst the murmurs of agreement from the other Cullens.

"We wondered the same and thought maybe it was because they both knew what was happening before hand and asked for it," Eleazar answered.

Jasper frowned, considering the possibility before rejecting it. "That can only be part of the answer. It would certainly reduce the confusion significantly and allow them to begin processing the excess stimuli while still changing, but they should still be struggling with their thirst and emotional lability, as well as adapting to their vastly increased strength and speed."

Charlie frowned. "So basically, you're surprised we aren't having major mood swings, aren't consumed by our thirst, and aren't randomly destroying things by accident?"

"Precisely," Jasper replied succinctly.

Charlie nodded and appeared thoughtful. He pursed his lips and then postulated, "I'm guessing in my case, it may have to do with my police training. You may notice me frequently slipping into what Bella would fondly refer to as my 'cop mode'. I was trained to dissociate my behavior from my emotions, so that I wouldn't react in anger to a criminal's provoking, getting his case dismissed or worse, or break down at the scene of a bad accident. I needed to behave professionally, no matter what was going on around me or inside of me, able to react calmly and rationally to any emergency or in any situation where innocent lives may depend on my ability to make split second decisions and not lose my cool. No matter how tired, hungry, scared, angry, or hurt I might be, I was still required to perform my job to my utmost capability. Thus, I learned how to push my emotions and physical needs into the background of my mind, enabling me to function regardless of my physical or emotional status. As far as the speed and strength, my job also taught me to be very careful of my strength and speed. I was always aware of where objects were around me, so I didn't bump into something with my hand on the trigger, or knock over some little old lady's antique tea set while taking her statement. I was constantly reminded of my body's boundaries and limitations, so if I had to chase a criminal through the backyards of the suburbs, I wouldn't get caught stuck halfway over a fence, fail to land a critical jump, or injure myself trying to mimic some kid half my age."

Jasper pursed his lips and nodded thoughtfully. "I can definitely see how your job requirements help prepare you for the kind of focus required of a mature vampire. What about you, Billy?"

Billy had been listening to Charlie and thinking about himself. He was ready now to present his ideas. "I didn't have the kind of training Charlie did, but I did overcome two major tragedies in my life. The first was the loss of my beloved wife." Jasper felt Tanya's brief spike of jealousy, before she quickly smothered it again. Billy continued unaware of her reaction. "I had three relatively young children who still needed me to take care of them on a daily basis. I had to learn how to continue working and taking care of them, all while ignoring my own emotional pain, for fear of falling too deeply into depression to do what needed to be done. Then, a few years ago, I was in a car accident which robbed me of the use of my legs. I found myself having to basically start all over again in learning how to survive, this time overcoming both physical and emotional pain, to drag myself out of bed each day and just keep going. I too learned to push those things to the back of my mind in order to function day to day. Plus, nothing helps you become more aware of your body and your immediate surroundings than trying to maneuver a wheelchair through a tiny ass house without any help."

Billy noticed the sympathetic glances he received all around the room, but he was most interested in Jasper's response. Jasper's impassive face, the deference given him by the other vampire leaders, the scars that screamed to his instincts warning of danger, and the air authority he wore like a second skin all bespoke of Jasper's experience and power. Though the blond warrior tended to stay in the background, silently observing those around him, it would clearly be deadly to underestimate him. Jasper slowly nodded, giving his blessing to Billy's explanation for his own unusual control.

"I understand why Billy chose to be changed, since he's mated to Tanya, and he recovered use of his legs as well," Rose murmured. "I don't really understand why Charlie would choose to become a vampire though."

Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why would I have a problem with it?"

Rose furrowed her brows in confusion. "I don't know why anyone would choose to become a vampire if they had any other option. Aside from the obvious drawbacks of having to move frequently, hide your existence from the humans, avoid direct sunlight, drink blood, kill either animals or humans, struggle constantly with bloodlust, become a monster, and probably lose your soul as well, it's a long, tedious, lonely existence without a mate."

"That only focuses on the negative aspects," Charlie replied with a skeptical look. "You can't really view your existence so negatively can you?"

Rose frowned. "Well, I have Emmett, so that makes my existence worth continuing. Without him, I was ready to step into the nearest fire."

Charlie gasped in shock, but the Cullens and Denalis were already used to Rose's viewpoint on vampire life. "I can't believe you're so short-sighted! Vampires don't have to worry about illness or disease, they don't age, they're physically attractive, they don't sweat, they don't get bumps or bruises, they don't go bald or gain weight. Vampires have super strength and speed, don't get cold or hot, can walk through snow barefoot, have enhanced senses, and are at the top of the food chain. There are so many good things, the bad things are small in comparison. Besides, nearly all the things you mentioned can be solved with a little creativity."

Carlisle was intrigued now. "A little creativity? What do you mean?"

Billy and Jake groaned, having already heard all of Charlie's inventive solutions. Charlie spent the next hour eagerly explaining his thoughts about sources of blood, makeup to mimic aging, sunblock to hide the effects of the sun, creating synthetic blood, and his view of the relationship of vampires to humans as similar to that of butterflies to caterpillars and frogs to tadpoles. The Cullens and Denalis were amazed to hear his viewpoints, having never even considered most of those aspects.

This segued into Billy telling the Cullens everything that had happened from their perspective since Bella's birthday, including the events leading up to Billy's and Charlie's transformations, up until they all met in the yard earlier. Next, each of the gifted vampires explained their gifts to the others. Finally, after explaining his gift, Peter informed the Denalis of the pending difficulties with Victoria and the Volturi. With everybody on the same page at last, the tension was released and conversation flowed freely amongst all of them, until Bella bounded eagerly into the house, Chief on her heels.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Coming up next . . . more action, more Bella/Jasper, a little Bella/Charlie bonding, and Charlie finds out quite suddenly that Bella is Jasper's mate . . . *evil snicker*


	38. Multiple Points of View

**AN:** Yay! I finally finished this chapter. I've been working on it for the past five days, a little each day as I had time. I was beginning to think it would never get done! Then I got it uploaded last night, but after I did all the editing and fixed the formatting, Fanfiction crashed when I hit save, and I lost all my changes. So, I have to do it all over again this morning. Sigh. At least it's a nice long chapter, right?

Also, I think this may well be the first time I've ever written anything from Jacob's POV. I'm not terribly fond of him, since he doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer, but he insisted on talking and wouldn't shut up. So, here he is, along with several of the other characters, but don't worry, Jasper takes the reins twice, so just hang in there for me. Thanks!

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 38 - Multiple Points of View**

**Jacob POV**

"Howdy, everyone!" Bella cheerfully greeted the group. They all smiled back, enjoying her enthusiasm.

"Did you have fun playing with your puppy, Bellaboo?" Emmett asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, he's awesome! He can run as fast as me and jump really high and far too!" Bella squealed happily. "You shoulda seen him, Brother Bear."

Everyone else smiled affectionately at her childish antics, while I sulked in my chair. I hated seeing Bella behaving like a little kid. She was always so mature, even back when we were little. This just didn't seem right, like it wasn't _her_. I've always adored her, ever since I can remember.

My twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, were older than her by a little over a year, but she was mature enough to interact with them on the same level, so they never noticed the difference. I was the tagalong who followed her around like a puppy dog. My sisters were annoyed and irritated that they were forced to keep an eye on me and bring me with them everywhere they went. Bella was so much nicer than they were. She never said mean things to make me cry, and she always tried to find ways to include me in their games and make-believe. I'll never forget her teaching me how to pack the sand correctly in my bucket to make decent sandcastles. She was so patient and encouraging, never losing her temper and yelling like my sisters usually did. Since I was a little over two years younger than her and a boy, she naturally gravitated more towards my sisters than me, obviously, but I was still thrilled for every bit of attention she deigned to grant me.

We finally started developing a friendship of our own the summer she was eleven. She started spending time with just me sometimes, allowing me to be something more than just the pesky little brother the girls were forced to endure. Rachel and Rebecca were crushing on boys, worrying about clothes and make-up, and gossiping about who had been kissed by whom. Bella wasn't interested in makeovers, gossip, or boys as more than friends, so she was content to spend more time doing normal stuff with me, like watching movies or playing on the beach.

Over the next two summers, our friendship crystallized and formed until she considered me her best friend. I was eleven and a half and head over heels for my beautiful, oblivious Bella. She was the star of all my fantasies and wet dreams, and I swore from the depths of my heart and soul, she'd be mine one day. I tried in my own subtle ways to let her know how I felt about her, without making her feel uncomfortable. My biggest fear was laying my heart out for her only to be rejected. I was sure she must be waiting for me, as I was for her. After all, she was so beautiful, she surely could have any guy she wanted at her beck and call. My sisters, at fifteen, were completely boy crazy, their whole lives revolving around trying to be noticed by whomever their current target was, yet at nearly fourteen, Bella didn't seem interested in or impressed by boys at all. This only served to convince me she was special, a diamond amongst cubic zirconia.

While she never responded to my flirting the way I'd hoped, I was able to console myself with the knowledge she didn't notice or respond to anybody else either. My father saw the way I looked at her and confided he believed she was a 'late bloomer' and would only open up her flower when the time was right, like a moonflower who spurned the sun and opened only in the light of the moon. He encouraged me to be patient and give her time to continue growing, promising the end result would be worth the wait.

I eagerly awaited her return the next summer, ready to feast my senses upon her beauty once again, but to my dismay, Charlie informed us he'd be taking her to Disneyland that year instead. I was distraught. Not only would I not get my fix, but what if she started to forget me? What if she forgot how much I loved her and gave her heart to another? My despair only grew as she didn't come the summer after that or the next after that either. Over three years passed with no Bella in sight. For the first time, I was beginning to doubt we were meant to be together. I foolishly thought she must have changed for the worse, that she would no longer be the woman of my dreams. I tried to forget about her, as she had seemingly forgotten about me, yet none of the girls at my school could measure up to the Bella of my memories.

When Charlie excitedly told us Bella was coming to stay until she graduated, living in Forks with him for a year and a half, my hope and faith were instantly renewed, as strong as ever. I berated myself for the doubts I'd carried, when fate and destiny were clearly delivering her back to me. I waited eagerly for my chance to renew our friendship, sure that when she saw how much I'd grown, how much more mature I had gotten while caring for my dad, she'd finally start thinking of me as more than a friend.

When I saw her on the beach with her friends, but still holding herself apart, I felt the butterflies in my abdomen. I could tell she didn't recognize me, which made me nervous, but once I introduced myself to her again, I saw her face light up, the pleasure and relief in her eyes when she heard my name and realized who I was. I saw the way she kept sneaking glances my way as her friends talked with some of the other La Push guys. Her eyes flashed to Sam when he made a comment about the Cullens, and I cringed internally, embarrassed by his hostility over what I believed to be superstitious nonsense. How foolish I was back then. Her eyes then studied me intensely, and I saw a flash of determination before she asked me if I wanted to take a walk.

I couldn't believe it was truly happening. I had dreamed of this moment for so long, the way she looked up at me through her lashes and widened her eyes. She was blatantly flirting, though she was tentative and unsure, like a bird just learning to fly, and I was unable to resist her charms. I could tell she hadn't practiced her moves in front of a mirror like my sisters had, but that made it all the sweeter, knowing I was the first recipient of her blossoming feminine wiles. I had watched the other boys, the Forks boys, try to catch her eye, showing off for her in hopes of gaining her favor. She'd been completely oblivious to their antics, hadn't noticed them at all. All her attention had been focused on me, wanting to be alone with me, preferring my company over all of theirs.

I was confident of our future together, our destiny, after that meeting. I was certain her behavior was a sign that my prayers were being granted, that she felt the same for me as I felt for her. Why else would she have singled me out, hung on every word of my scary stories, complimented me, and admitted she wanted me to come visit her in Forks?

I told my dad all about our time on the beach, how she'd flirted and gazed at me with single minded intensity, as if nothing else existed for her in that moment. I shared her request for me to come and visit her, begging him to put aside his anger at Charlie's condescending dismissal of his warnings and concerns about the Cullens. Of course, I never admitted the true content of my conversation with Bella, knowing he'd blow a gasket. I didn't believe the stories, but I knew Dad did. I knew if I told him how I'd broken the treaty by telling Bella the Cullens' secret, he'd be scared and furious and horrified. He might have even had a heart attack, fearing the Cullens might suddenly declare war on the tribe. At the time, I'd believed it more likely for the Martians to attack. I was so naïve.

I felt guilty and remorseful now, remembering how much grief I'd given Dad over his ranting about the Cullens, clueless about the danger, though Dad had told me those stories over and over again since I was a young child. I should have trusted him. Instead, I'd belittled him, if not to his face, then certainly in my mind and to my friends. If I'd have taken him seriously, perhaps I could have done something to prevent what happened to Bella.

I shook my head and sighed, remembering how shocked and disappointed I'd been to see my Bella in the car with another guy. I'd tried to hide my feelings, fishing for information, hoping he'd just given her a ride home because something was wrong with her truck. I could fix it for her and be her hero, showing her how much she needed me and how much I had to offer. I'd thought it supremely ironic to discover the interloper was none other than Edward Cullen, a boy who was supposed to be my natural enemy, at least according to the stories. I didn't like him, nor did I trust him, but that had nothing to do with his name or his family. I wouldn't have liked or trusted any guy going after my girl.

Once she'd finally confessed his name, I'd seen it in her eyes, the bright excitement of new infatuation. It was the same gleam, the same high, the same thrill I'd seen numerous times in my sisters' eyes when they first hooked the boys they wanted. It would always fade over time, as the boys could never live up to the ideal the girls had painted in their minds. Eventually, reality would set in, the couples would drift apart, and my sisters would be off searching for new Prince Charmings to brighten their lives.

I grimly swallowed my pride and promised myself to wait for her. I would simply bide my time until her new relationship came to its inevitable end, then I would swoop in silently and comfort her. I would be the rebound at first, but I would never let it stay there. I would offer her my shoulder for her tears and be the rock onto which she clings in a dark and dangerous world. Then, once I had her in my arms where she belonged, I'd never let her go. It was a good plan.

It seemed so obvious to me that Bella and Edward didn't belong together. I had no idea why their relationship lasted as long as it did. Even my dad was shocked their relationship continued for so long, and I could frequently hear him muttering disparaging remarks under his breath, foretelling doom. I usually rolled my eyes and dismissed the concerns Dad voiced, so when the call came informing us of Bella's death, it pushed me over the edge. I felt horribly guilty, kicking myself for not acting sooner, for not being there when she needed me. I drowned in remorse and self-recrimination.

Then I was quite suddenly dropped headfirst into the deep end of the supernatural world and made to swim. I was shocked to learn that all those silly little stories were neither silly nor stories. They were deadly serious. The pain of my first transformation into a wolf was trivial compared to the emotional pain of losing the love of my life. Upon the discovery that Bella was now a vampire, my mortal enemy, my whole soul was sorrowed. It was even worse than finding out she had died, because now I might one day be called upon to kill her myself. I couldn't even imagine a monster wearing her face, killing people and drinking their blood for sustenance. Not my gentle Bella. Except now she could never be mine. There was no middle ground for a vampire and a werewolf. I was reminded of the old adage: 'A bird may fall in love with a fish, but where would they live?' Since vampires are soulless creatures, I wouldn't even be reunited with her in the afterlife, if there is such a thing. The killing blow though, was the realization my sweet Bella was forever at the mercy of the monsters who'd obliterated her will to live and damned her to a horrifying existence.

It was Charlie who brought me back from the pit of despair. His strange take on vampires had encouraged me more than I would admit to anyone else. Then Dad had mated with Tanya, so I had been forced to reevaluate my beliefs about vampires. With Dad and Charlie changing, I had gotten to know the Denalis and realized many of my former prejudices were based upon misinformation. My hope raised even further upon seeing for myself how much Dad and Charlie retained of themselves, their memories, and their personalities. They had changed physically, but were still themselves on the inside. Suddenly, my dreams didn't seem entirely impossible anymore. If the Chief of the Quileute tribe could mate with a vampire, then maybe his son could too.

When I first saw Bella in the yard in front of the Cullens' house, I was overwhelmed by her ethereal beauty. Her gorgeous looks and curves were even more beautiful than before, something I hadn't even thought to be possible. She was the epitome of womanhood, a walking wet dream. I had skipped through the wedding and was already planning our honeymoon together when she finally spoke. At first, I saw her mouth moving, but I was too distracted by her rocking hot body and the honey sweet tone of her voice to pay any attention to her words. _They say opposites attract, right? She's cold, I'm hot, together we should be just right_, I'd thought to myself.

My brain finally caught up with the rest of the world and began processing her words and behavior. I knew instantly something was wrong. The possibility of permanent brain damage absolutely horrified me. It was even worse than all the other shocks I'd gotten regarding my girl. The thought of that sexy body being forever wasted by the mind of a child was unfathomable. _The universe couldn't possibly be that cruel, could it? I'll never be able to touch her the way I want, if she's now retarded. Charlie would never condone it, would consider it statutory rape, would kill me for taking advantage of her, if Bella is too emotionally immature to make the decision to be in a sexually intimate relationship._

The news she was indeed growing up and maturing was such a relief, I nearly cheered. It helped keep me from slipping back into my pit of despair. I could certainly wait a few more weeks for her to reach an appropriate mental age, before making my move on her. In the meantime, I can use her 'puppy love' to get her comfortable with me in my wolf form. I'd be able to take her out in the woods alone for hours at a time, like Chief just did. Everyone would get used to us being away, playing innocently together. Then, as soon as she was receptive to my advances, I'd make my move, far from the disapproving eyes and untimely interruptions of the others. This time, I wouldn't hold back. I was determined to make her mine. I simply couldn't afford to lose her again.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

I glared at the mutt who dared to feel lustful and possessive over _my_ mate. _She is MINE._ Major growled in my head, wanting desperately to remove the boy's head from his shoulders and bathe in his blood. _Besides, he's a wolf and she's a vampire. Didn't he get the fucking memo? Vampires and wolves kill each other, not fuck each other._

The old slogan, 'Make love, not war' flashed through my brain. Yeah, the Major never liked that stupid slogan. He figured it was created by the pansies who were too cowardly to risk their lives in battle and stayed home to romance all the lonely girls while the real men were away at war.

_Vampires and wolves are like peanut butter and chicken livers. They seriously don't go together, should be kept far away from each other. Bella and I, on the other hand were like peanut and jelly. No, even better than that. Peanut butter and chocolate. Or maybe chocolate and raspberry. Strawberries and whip cream._ I felt like licking my lips and suddenly furrowed my brow. _Why the fuck am I making human food references? All that stuff tastes like shit to me. I've never even tasted chocolate._ Though the moans human Bella had uttered whenever she ate the confections out of the golden Godiva box Esme used to buy for her always made me wish I could. I figured it had to be something special if shy little Bella would moan out loud like a porno star at the taste of them. Of course, if she had any idea how much more expensive that was than a Hershey bar, she'd have refused to eat them. Esme used to pretend they were a gift from one of Carlisle's well-meaning patients, so Bella wouldn't worry about the cost. Instead, she felt obligated not to let it go to waste. _Never underestimate Esme_.

_Forget the food references. Bella and I go together like a pair of shoes, the perfect match, meant to always be side by side. A wolf and a vampire would be like a left shoe and a hat. Who the hell would match those two things together? Aw, shit. Now I'm making clothing references. Fucking Alice. Will I never be rid of her mindfuckery?_

_Damn. I know I can do better than that. Bella and I are like a saber and its sheath_, I thought, picturing my Confederate saber sliding into its scabbard. _Shit!_ I forgot the sexual connotations of that particular pairing. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _Soon enough our mate will be ready for us to guide our sword into her sheath, to impale her, to thrust our sword repeatedly into the depths of her core, until she is screaming our name in ecstasy_, Major purred. I mentally groaned. Time to shift gears. _I know! Bella and I are like a soldier and his gun, each relatively useless without the other_. Satisfied with this simile, having personally known quite a few soldiers in my human life who'd taken much better care of their guns than their women, I looked up, seeing the mutt's eyes glued to my mate.

Suddenly, I had a plan. I would indeed teach this boy a lesson, but I'd be a lot more subtle about it than simply ripping off body parts. Every time he looked at my Bella with lust, I sent him a shot of nausea and disgust. I started out slowly and gradually ramped it up so he wouldn't suspect he was being manipulated. My studies into psychology had shown me that nausea was one of the most effective techniques for behavioral training, though it was difficult for therapists to take advantage of because they couldn't reproduce it effectively. It was a natural protection for the body, a warning system so the body wouldn't ingest things or do things that made it sick. The body would work to avoid anything that triggered that biological stimuli. If I could keep it up, he would eventually start avoiding those thoughts, associating them with the negative feelings of nausea and disgust, rather than the positive feelings of desire and arousal. Additionally, his own body would begin working against him, causing those negative reactions of its own accord. Until his body began responding that way without my help, I wouldn't allow him anywhere near my mate unless they were fully chaperoned. I could feel his overwhelming determination to claim her, to mark my mate as his own. There's no way in hell that would be happening.

Keeping a watchful portion of my brain concentrated on Jacob, I nevertheless was able to enjoy watching my mate interact with our family. She was so happy, it warmed my heart. I always wanted to see those kinds of smiles lighting up her face.

She pranced hesitantly over to Charlie, a feeling of shyness washing over her. "Hi, Dad," she murmured quietly, studying him covertly for his reaction. I felt Carlisle's pang of sadness and fear of losing her when she addressed Charlie that way. Charlie, on the other hand, felt like he'd just been granted his heart's desire.

"Hey, Bells," he responded awkwardly, giving a sort of half wave before allowing his hand to fall back to his lap. His feelings were very clear and strong to me, but apparently becoming a vampire hadn't enhanced his ability to show those emotions to others.

"Do you remember me?" she asked curiously, moving a little closer.

He smiled widely. "Of course I do! The day you were born was the best day of my life, and I treasured every moment we ever had together. I've forgotten a lot of things about my human life, but I could never forget you."

She had grinned at first, but I felt her spike of guilt at the end. "Oh, sorry," she mumbled, looking down at the carpet and rubbing her toe into the rug. She bit her lip and held her hands behind her back, all surefire signs of her discomfort.

Charlie frowned in concern. "Why are you apologizing?"

She looked back up at him, her eyes shining with venom tears. "For forgetting you."

"You don't remember anything, at all?" Charlie sighed in dismay. I grimaced. _Way to make her feel better, Charlie_, I thought angrily. _How is that supposed to help?_

Bella shook her head and looked away, ducking her head in shame. I couldn't let her continue to feel that way, so I jumped into their conversation. "That's not really true, Bella. I know you don't remember much of anything concrete about your human life, but you didn't forget entirely. Remember how you felt when Rose and Esme showed you the pictures and told you the stories they knew to go along with them? You remembered your dad in your heart, where it matters most. Whenever you looked at his face in those pictures or heard someone talk about him, you always felt love and affection, right?"

She lifted her head, meeting my eyes, and nodded. "Yes, that's right. We talked about it. You explained to me why I felt the way I did about the people in the pictures." She smiled at me, her shame gone, and her happiness coming back to the forefront.

"Really? That's wonderful, Bells!" Charlie exclaimed, relieved and excited. "Jasper's right. Even though your mind forgot, your heart remembered, and that's all that really matters anyway - whether or not you occupy a place in a person's heart."

He grasped her hands in his and smiled up at her. She smiled back, feeling proud of herself now. I smiled too, happy she was so easily pleased and placated. My mate was such a loving individual.

"Hey, would you like to look through your picture album with me? I bet I have a lot more stories to tell than Rose and Esme, at least about the younger ones," Charlie suggested.

"Sure!" Bella eagerly agreed, moving to sit next to him. I could feel Esme's delight and realized she wanted to hear the stories of Bella's childhood just as much as Bella did. She raced to get the photo album out of it's place of honor and presented it to Charlie with a soft smile. He sent her a grateful look in return.

"May I join you?" Esme asked politely, her hopeful emotions written all over her face.

Charlie chuckled and moved over on the couch to make room for Esme on the other side. Rose and Charlotte moved to stand behind them, wanting to be a part of the moment as well, without intruding on Charlie's bonding time with his daughter. Billy and Jake moved over and sat on the coffee table in front of them, wanting to add in their own anecdotes and viewpoints along with Charlie's. Tanya sat on the floor, in between Billy's legs, while Chief settled down beside her, laying his big white head in her lap. Billy's fingers mindlessly ran through Tanya's strawberry blond locks, while her fingers were casually running through Chief's fur, her nails scratching against his skin in just the right way. They were a beautiful picture of contentment, with emotions to match.

Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate joined Carlisle on the other couch. I stayed where I was, situated halfway between the two groups, able to participate in either conversation and keep a close eye on my mate as well. Peter leaned against the armrest of my chair, on the side closest to Carlisle.

Eleazar glared at Carlisle sternly. "Did you think I wouldn't notice, Carlisle? Are you still trying to keep secrets from us?" His emotions were disappointed and angry, with hints of betrayal, showing he fully believed his accusations.

Carlisle stared back at him in sincere surprise. "Notice what, Eleazar? I have no idea what you mean. We aren't keeping any other secrets."

Eleazar studied him skeptically. "So why didn't you mention Bella's gift, hmm?"

Carlisle and I both stared at him in shock, which I may have accidentally projected to the rest of their little group as well. "Bella has a gift?" Carlisle and I both hissed quietly at the same time.

"You didn't know?" Eleazar asked in surprise, followed by understanding. "Yes, well, I suppose that's understandable to some extent, considering it's not an active gift, and Edward was banished. She's a shield, a mental shield. She can block mental gifts, like Edward's mind reading."

"Is that why Edward couldn't read her?" Carlisle asked in amazement. "We never thought of that. She was such a strange human, we just assumed her brain didn't work the same way as everybody else's. It seemed reasonable at the time, considering the way she was so comfortable snuggling up with vampires on a daily basis." He shrugged sheepishly. "Besides, it seemed fitting for Edward's mate to be immune to his gift."

I repressed the growl that instinctively rose up at the mention of Bella being Edward's mate. _Not anymore! She's mine! _Thank heavens he never claimed her or marked her as his, or the Major would feel the need to stake his claim every time Edward's name was mentioned. Even now, I had to fight to control my instincts begging me to grab her and run, especially with the wolf boy vying for my mate's attention every chance he got.

**xxxxxxx**

**Charlie POV**

I was happy as a clam with my little girl seated on the couch beside me, surrounded by our friends and family. I flipped slowly through Bella's old picture album from her early years, happily sharing all the memories the pictures conjured. I could feel my bond with my daughter strengthening with each story I told reflecting my love for her and joy with having her in my life. I noticed the womenfolk were bonding with me as well, warmed by my stories of Bella's childhood. We were becoming a family, loyal and faithful to one another, all thanks to my beautiful little angel.

She'd always been able to bring people together, even as a human. There was something about her that drew people to her, wanting to protect her and belong to her in some way. When she was a tot, she'd had all the police in my precinct wrapped around her little finger, bending over backward to make her smile. Even those under arrest or being questioned hadn't dared to be rude or curse within her hearing after one glance into her innocent, trusting brown eyes.

My heart was full to bursting with love. Hearing about her death had brought on the darkest days of my life. I don't know how I even managed to function enough to keep from killing myself in my grief. Finding out she was alive was like fresh air and sunshine to a man who'd been buried alive and dug his way through six feet of dirt up to the surface. I didn't care she was a vampire. She was walking, talking, loving, existing. It was enough for me. I would have gladly given her my own blood if she'd needed it. I would have done anything for her and still would. She was the best part of me, and without her, I was lost, a mere shell of myself. No parent should ever have to outlive their own child. That had to be some of the worst emotional pain imaginable.

Rose didn't understand how I could want this life, but only because she'd never had the opportunity to have a child of her own. A parent's love of his child was just as strong as one's love for his mate, though the bonds were different. Being there for Bella granted me all the purpose I needed to be happy in my new life. Even if it took me a thousand years to find my own mate, I would never regret the opportunity to spend this time with my daughter. After all, I had been a bachelor since Renee divorced me, being the constant fellow I was. I was used to living without female companionship.

That thought led to the recollection of what had happened when we returned from our first hunt, after we left Tanya and Billy to 'get to know one another better'. While part of me was busy telling Bella everything I remembered about her childhood, another part of me was lost in a more recent memory.

_I kept running back to the house, grinning widely at my best friend's new found happiness. Not only had his health and strength been restored, but he'd found love again as well and got to keep his son forever too. I couldn't have asked for more for him, except to keep his other children too. The smile on his face and the light in his eyes hadn't been in evidence for more than a decade. Lost in thought, I'd been startled when Kate had suddenly grabbed my arm and veered off to the side._

_Instinctively, I had used my gift to protect myself without even realizing it, compelling her to confess her motives for waylaying me. She'd spit out the words crudely, in response to the compulsion, "I want to fuck you!"_

_She'd been terribly embarrassed about simply blurting it out like that, instead of in the careful way she'd rehearsed, and I'd been equally embarrassed, not used to receiving blatant propositions from beautiful women._

"_I'm sorry," she apologized, pulling away from me and taking a few steps away, turning her body to the side. "I didn't mean that the way it sounded."_

_I knew I'd be blushing if I could, but that was one of the advantages of this new body, it wouldn't give away my discomfort quite as easily as the old one. "No problem. I was startled and instinctively used my gift. It does away with a lot of the filters that exist for the sake of propriety and social niceties," I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck._

_She turned back to me with a smile. "Let's try this again, shall we?"_

_I shrugged, hoping she'd prefer to drop the subject._

"_Look, I'm really happy for Tanya, finding her mate finally after all these years. Irina just found hers a few months ago too. In some ways, it has renewed my faith and hope for finding my own mate. Yet, I've found that hope has only made the waiting harder. Now that both my sisters are mated, I'm the last one left. I have nobody to share my anxiety, longing, and brief periods of envy, to talk me down, reassure me, and encourage me to keep hoping for the best. I figured now that we have an unmated male and an unmated female in our coven, well, the normal vampire thing is for us to become companions until either of us meets our mates. It's really hard to be surrounded by happy couples and be all alone. So, I thought, if you were amenable, we could become a couple for the time being, meet each other's needs, you know, until we found our other halves," Kate suggested. "What do you think?"_

_I stared at her in shock, not expecting this at all, though I could tell she'd put a great deal of thought into this before now, likely while I was still changing. I sighed, not wanting to hurt this wonderful woman, but knowing I couldn't be what she wanted. "Oh, Kate, I would be honored to be your mate, but I can't enter into a relationship knowing it will inevitably end one day. When my wife divorced me, I never really recovered. I've never been with anybody but her. When I give myself to someone, I give every part of myself, love with my whole heart. It would devastate me to be with you and then you later leave me for someone else. I'm sorry, Kate. If you were mine forever, I would consider myself blessed, but I just can't do the whole casual friends with benefits kind of thing. Please understand. You're a beautiful, intelligent, compassionate woman who deserves only the very best, and your mate will a very lucky man. I just couldn't be content to only receive a part of you and later have to watch you give your whole heart to another man. It would break my heart."_

_She smiled sadly at me and patted my cheek gently. "Thanks, Charlie. You're so sweet. That's got to be the nicest rejection I've ever received. I can't even resent you for it."_

"_Is this going to be awkward between us now?" I asked with concern._

_She shook off her sadness and gave me a real smile this time. "Nah, you're a good man and a great friend. I won't cause any problems. It was worth a try, right?"_

"_Sure," I chuckled. "I mean, if I wasn't such a weirdo, I'd jump at the chance. Any normal man would. I think it's the curse of my last name. You know, swans mate for life. Thank goodness my last name wasn't Lemming, or I'd have likely followed my daughter right off the cliff, except without any vampires waiting in the wings to put me back together again."_

_She snorted with amusement. "Or it could have been Cuckoo."_

_I laughed. "Thanks. Don't forget the Dodo."_

_She laughed too and the last of the tension between us disappeared. _

Ever since then, the relationship between us had been strictly platonic, like one of brother and sister, to my immense relief. I never wanted to hurt her, but I couldn't play those kinds of games. I'd never been able to separate lust from love in my mind and heart.

After all, my mother had drilled it into my head, from the time I could talk, to be faithful to my wife, to never play the field, sow my oats, think with the wrong head, or cheat on the mother of my child. My promise to her on her deathbed was to never be intimate with a woman I wouldn't want to bear my child and to whom I couldn't give my whole heart and soul. My father had died in the line of duty, fighting for our country, but I had a feeling he'd hurt my mother deeply with infidelity before his passing. I had vowed to myself to never hurt a woman the way he'd done to her, which had led to my long stretch of celibacy after my divorce.

I hadn't met another woman to whom I felt I could trust my whole heart and soul, after having my daughter taken away from me. Not being able to be a part of Bella's life as she grew had broken me. Two weeks a year wasn't nearly enough time to develop the relationship I had wanted with the apple of my eye. I had been beyond thrilled when she called and asked to live with me for the remainder of her high school years. At last I would have the opportunity to be a full-time father. Better late than never, I had consoled myself.

Unfortunately, Edward Cullen had come along and consumed all her time and attention, causing her to lie and keep secrets from me. With the kind of secrecy he required, she and I never had the chance to develop our own relationship. She always had to guard her words, trying not to let anything slip, not alert me to anything unusual. I never trusted that boy, and now I know why. It wasn't just the fact he was a vampire, he wasn't trustworthy regardless. I'm glad that asshole is no longer part of her life.

**xxxxxxx**

**Kate POV**

I joined the group including Carlisle, rather than the group including Charlie, on purpose. I was happy to see the joy on Charlie's face as he bonded with his daughter and realized for the first time that he was complete enough just having her. Sure, it wasn't the same as a mate, but the bond was strong enough and pure enough to grant a level of contentment usually only found with one's mate. Of course, parents and children were rarely ever changed together, so that type of bond was practically unheard of with our kind. That just left me with no special bond to fill the void inside, to take away the pain of the emptiness.

Except that Jasper was all alone now. I wasn't sure if he was still 'with' Alice or not, but the fact that he hadn't left with her when she was banished was a distinct indicator of trouble in paradise. They couldn't be true mates, or he never would have let her go off without him. They wouldn't be able to handle the pain of separation for such an extended period of time. Thus, they must have only been companions from the start and not mates like we had all thought. With her gone for the time being, they were clearly undergoing a deliberate separation, which meant he was now fair game. Charlie might not be interested in casual sex, but I knew the Major had no such qualms. That man was a walking orgasm waiting to happen.

I was curious as to why he chose to isolate himself between the two groups. He was part of both and belonged to neither. _Is that how he sees himself now? As having a divided loyalty?_ He had brought Peter and Charlotte to stay with him, the members of the Whitlock Coven, loyal only to him above all others. _Is he planning to break away from the Cullens? Is that the significance of the way he's perched off to the side, patiently observing, with his right hand man ironically perched at his right hand, right now?_ He was a coven leader in his own right, choosing to submit to Carlisle for Alice's sake.

_With Alice gone, will he continue to be content accepting a subservient role? Or will he finally take charge of his own coven and make his own way in this life, answerable to no one? Will he even continue with the 'vegetarian' diet or start feeding off humans again? _One thing I did know is that I wanted a piece of him before he left. I wouldn't mind going with him either, if he'd have me.

Alice had frequently boasted of his bedroom talents over the years during 'girl time', making the rest of us jealous. Not only did he have skills, but his gift added an extra component that couldn't be topped or duplicated by anyone else. I'd been wanting to feel that for myself for the past fifty years, but Alice had never been willing to share. _Bitch_. I hadn't minded when I thought he was her mate, because all vampires are highly possessive of their mates, but now that I know they were just companions . . . . I shook my head. That bitch was just being selfish. She could have shared the pleasure. He wasn't really hers. We all could have had a taste of heaven. But no, she just _had_ to keep it all to herself.

I wouldn't be so greedy. As long as he kept coming back to my bed, I wouldn't mind if he wanted to invite others to join us there. I was willing to share the love. It's not like I hadn't done it before. We sisters had never been afraid to share, back before they found their mates. I'm sure Jasper wouldn't mind learning a few new tricks as well. After all, with him, the pleasure was always mutual.

**xxxxxxx**

**Bella POV**

I was happy to get to know my dad again, and I loved hearing all the stories he told me about myself when I was younger. It was wonderful being surrounded by the love and happiness of my family around me. Dad's friend Billy told me fun stories too, but his son Jake made me uncomfortable. I wasn't sure why, since there was nothing wrong with the words he spoke. There was just something in his eyes when he looked at me, in his tone when he spoke to me. I couldn't put my finger on it. It wasn't something I could describe to anyone else. It just didn't feel right. All I knew for sure was that I didn't want to ever be left alone with him. He gave me the creeps.

Suddenly, something new popped up in my head as my dad began a new story. It was just a snapshot, grainy, fuzzy, slightly out of focus. The colors were off and there wasn't any sound. It even took me a moment to decipher what it was, what the scene depicted.

_I was in a swing, swinging forward, I was wearing torn jeans and a grubby t-shirt. My shoes had clearly seen better days, as the sole was peeling apart at the toes and was rubbed bare at the heels. The laces were broken and knotted. My feet were stretched out in front of me, aiming right toward my father's chest. He was standing there in front of me, young like he was in the pictures, with a wide grin on his face and his arms up in a gesture of surrender. His eyes were alight with happiness and love as they gazed adoringly down at me. I couldn't see myself, but I knew I was laughing. The sun was shining in the bright blue sky, dotted with fluffy white clouds - it was a beautiful summer day._

"I remembered!" I shrieked in excitement, startling everyone. Usually I would have laughed to see vampires jump like that, but at the moment, I was way too excited. I quickly described the scene that I saw in my mind and had it confirmed that human memories often appeared the way this one had. They didn't have the clarity and color of perfect vampire memories.

I was on top of the world, having gotten at least one human memory back, having one tiny piece of my past no longer forgotten. I went back to listening to the stories about me with even more enthusiasm than I had before. Perhaps I could recover more pieces of my past given time. Even if I didn't, it was enough to have that one. I smiled widely at my Jasper, wanting to share my overwhelmingly positive emotions with him. He winked and grinned back at me, letting me know he got them. Giggling and hugging myself, I snuggled a little closer to Charlie, giving him my full attention as he described our trips to the park near his house in Forks.

**xxxxxxx**

**Carlisle POV**

_My daughter. So happy right now, with her biological father telling her anecdotes of her human life, giving her insight into her path none of the rest of us could provide._ It hurts to see her leaning into him, though I only want what's best for her. I'm glad for her sake that he's here and doing this for her. For my sake, I wish he'd just left well enough alone and stayed in Forks where he belonged.

I feel guilty for wishing that though. I have other children, but he does not. I certainly can't begrudge him the desire to be part of her life. _I would never try to keep her from him. He has every right to . . . to step in and be her father . . . I guess. I just feel like I'm losing her. Will there be room in her heart for both of us, or will I fall by the wayside?_

It seemed so much simpler yesterday. He was her human father. He had his chance for all her human years. He belonged in the human world. She was a vampire now, and I was her vampire father. I've raised her from the moment she awoke to her new life. I've only had her for a few weeks, I know, but there were years worth of growth packed into those weeks, about two years per week really. She was _mine_, _my_ daughter. Not his any longer. His daughter was dead, at least as far as he knew. _Now, everything has changed. With him here now, vampire just like her, where does that leave me? How do I fit into her life, her family, her world?_

I sighed, knowing only time would tell. At least her mother is still human, so Esme still has pride of place in her life. I'd hate to have to deal with the aftermath if Esme were to ever lose her place in Bella's heart. I thought about how ironic my situation was, like an adoptive father whose child is suddenly confronted with her biological parents. I didn't love her any less than I did before, and I still considered her _my_ daughter, the child of my heart. I just didn't know if her feelings had changed. _Now that she had 'Dad' would I be 'Daddy' anymore?_

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

Poor Carlisle was feeling so melancholy, watching Bella with Charlie, while Charlie was on top of the world. I knew Bella still loved him just as much as she did before, so I wasn't too worried. Soon enough she would reassure him of his importance in her life, and he could get over his longing and jealousy. My Bella had the biggest heart of anyone I'd ever met. She definitely could have been Carlisle's and Esme's daughter, if such a thing was possible, with all the love and compassion she freely gave to others. She certainly took after them in all the best ways.

I was glad when Eleazar distracted Carlisle from his inner worries, talking about ways to test Bella's shield and help her to project it enough to cover and protect others as well. Carlisle was intrigued at the idea and made several useful suggestions. Kate eagerly joined in the discussion, offering her services.

I wasn't thrilled with the idea of her testing out her gift on Bella to see if she was immune. If she wasn't, then Kate would hurt her. Then I'd have to hurt Kate. The Denalis would probably retaliate in defense of their family member, which would bring my family into the battle to defend me. This was a bad idea. I could easily see it escalating into a disaster of epic proportions.

Just as I was about to mention my concerns, I heard Peter gasp. I looked up at him to see worry in his eyes. He opened his mouth to warn me of whatever his gift had just told him, and in that moment of distraction, Kate latched onto me, right after saying, "Jasper and I can work together as a team, right Jazz?" I knew in that instant this was what he was trying to warn me about. Before I even had time to react, to push her away, all hell broke loose.

Kate had instantly instinctively backed up out of harms way upon sensing the rapid movement of another vampire into her space, which is all that saved her from losing a body part in the first few milliseconds. Bella was in her face, snapping her teeth wildly, attempting to separate Kate's hands from her body for daring to touch me in a possessive way. I realized belatedly we must have forgotten to inform the Denalis that Bella and I are true mates, even though I haven't physically claimed her yet. Thinking I was still available, Kate had unintentionally broken one of the cardinal vampire rules. Never lay claim to another vampire's mate if you value your existence. _Oops_.

Bella was in all her newborn glory, hissing and growling, spitting and snapping, straddling my lap in a crouch, her feet digging into the cushion on either side of my thighs. Her back was to my front, her muscles tensed to spring. Her hands were curled into claws, and her eyes were pitch black and wild. She was magnificent, feral, defending my honor. I was proud and aroused, a natural response for a vampire in this type of situation. Ask any male vampire. There's nothing sexier than watching your mate publicly defending her claim on you against other females. I had to crush that response down though, unable to act on it just yet.

"MY JASPER! NO TOUCHING!" she roared at Kate, shaking the windows with the force of her bellows. Poor Kate was shellshocked, staring wide eyed at the raving newborn in front of her, knowing one false move could easily result in her decapitation.

"Punish her, Daddy!" Bella demanded fiercely, pointing at Kate but speaking directly to Carlisle. "Punish her for trying to steal MY Jasper!"

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Uh, oh. Somebody's in trouble . . .


	39. Family Reactions

**AN:** Well, the good news is that this is the longest chapter yet - over 10,000 words! There was so much to cover, that it took a while to get it all done. Oh, and I hope none of you are allergic to citrus, because the Major suddenly decided to get just a tiny bit frisky . . .

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 39 - Family Reactions**

"Punish her, Daddy!" Bella demanded fiercely, pointing at Kate but speaking directly to Carlisle. "Punish her for trying to steal MY Jasper!"

Carlisle was filled with concern, guilt, and jubilation all at the same time. _I'm still her Daddy, even with Charlie here! _He thought, the cause of his joy. _I need to get Kate out of here, before Bella attacks her! I didn't think to warn her that Jasper was Bella's mate now. I never expected her to make a move on Jasper, though I can understand why she would, thinking perhaps to console him over his loss of Alice._ These thoughts were the reason for his concern and guilt. _Poor Bella is on a hair trigger right now and could easily lose it. If she allows her instincts to take over, she'll attack anyone who approaches them, and with Jasper's gift, if she feels threatened, his own instincts will kick in, and we could all end up in pieces before they regain rational thought._

He jumped to his feet to begin an intervention, hoping to prevent anyone getting hurt. "Everyone needs to leave now. Back out slowly, please," he quietly commanded, his voice resonating with authority.

Realizing what happened and how volatile the current situation was, Tanya grabbed hold of Kate and started backing out of the room, pushing Billy behind her the whole way. Esme gently grasped Kate's hand, moving her body to block Bella's view of Kate, and helping Tanya to get her out safely.

Watching their slow, careful progress, Jake smoothly got up to join them, sneering at the hostile Bella, with venom dripping down her chin as she bared her teeth and snarled warningly to everyone. _What the hell is wrong with her? She's acting like an animal! Ew, she's disgusting! She's worse than a feral dog. That is definitely not my Bella! I don't even want to imagine taking that thing to bed_, he thought disparagingly. _She'd be liable to turn on me and try to bite me while we were going at it. I guess my Bella truly is gone. This creature she's become, part child/part wild, savage beast, is gruesome. I don't want any part of her now._

Jasper's secret plan had been working most effectively. He had steadily been increasing the negative emotions Jake felt immediately following any lust directed Bella's way and allowing those unpleasant sensations to diminish or disappear as soon as the lust disappeared. Over the course of the time they'd sat there talking, Jacob's body and mind had quickly determined that thinking of Bella in a lustful way was something to be avoided. Seeing her behave like a vampire and not a human, had been the final nail on the coffin of his physical attraction to her.

Charlie, startled and alarmed by his daughter's strange reaction, ignored Carlisle's calm command and moved toward Bella instead. As soon as he moved toward the couple, trying to get around behind Carlisle, he crossed the invisible border line of Bella's comfort level and encroached into what her instincts identified as 'dangerous territory'. She issued a deep warning growl, her alarm instantly triggering Jasper's instincts to move into protective mode.

Within the next two seconds, all the vampires still remaining in the room had drastically changed positions. Peter and Charlotte, along with Rosalie and Emmett, were desperately dragging a struggling, protesting Charlie out of the room. Carlisle had moved to block the doorway, not allowing anybody past him into the room. He was in a protective crouch, his back to Jasper and Bella, carefully indicating to the Major that he was on their side.

Jasper was in full Major mode, with Bella carefully sequestered in the corner of the room away from the windows. He was crouched protectively in front of her, snarling viciously, pressing his backside into her, needing to feel that she was safe behind him. Bella had her arms wrapped around him, pressing herself against him, chanting, "MINE! MINE! MINE!" under her breath, while randomly leaning forward to kiss his back. Major's black eyes carefully assessed the situation around them, ensuring his mate's safety. He noted Carlisle's stance and position, confident in Carlisle's loyalty, due to him presenting his back to the enraged Major, trusting him not to attack while he was vulnerable and distracted. _Our mate's Daddy is protecting her with me, as first line of defense. Good man. We will keep him close to us_, Major's thoughts strategized. He also noticed how Peter, Char, Rose, and Emmett were keeping the one who'd made Bella feel threatened from getting any closer to them. _Our trusted brethren are helping keep her safe too. They shall be rewarded for their efforts on her behalf. This foolish man will not be allowed to upset our mate ever again._

Relaxing now that the situation was under control, and there was no longer any reason for his mate to feel threatened, Major set about calming her the way only a mate can. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to the chair he'd been sitting in before. With her curled up in the fetal position in his lap, his arms wrapped around her securely to help her feel safe and protected, he began to purr.

Hearing the purring, Carlisle allowed himself to relax as well, knowing the Major was now calm enough not to rip his head off without provocation. He stayed by the doorway, not leaving the two alone, knowing his presence would help remind the Major not to claim his mate yet. After an incident like this, where vampires felt their mates had been threatened, it was normal for them to check each other for injuries, sans clothes, and then proceed to remind each other how much they love each other in a very physically intimate way. The Major's mating instincts would be calling for him to do this with Bella, but his possessive instincts would make him very hesitant to disrobe his mate in front of another male, not wanting to expose her naked assets to Carlisle's view. This internal struggle with conflicting instincts would force the Major to evaluate the situation rationally, rather than acting instinctively. His rational mind would then remember his mate's immature emotional status and resist doing anything that could potentially cause emotional damage, scare her, or push her away. So despite his longing to check on Esme to make sure his own mate was uninjured, he stayed in the room with Jasper and Bella.

**xxxxxxx**

Outside, in the front yard, Esme was busy talking with Kate, calming her down and apologizing. "I'm so sorry, dear. None of us thought to warn you that Bella is now Jasper's mate, due to the trauma Edward put her through before her change. Obviously, Jasper hasn't claimed her yet, since she is still mentally a pre-teen or young teenager. He is waiting for her to reach emotional adulthood, which we all fully expect to happen, likely within the next month. Her growth seems to come in sudden spurts, so it's hard to guess exactly how long it will take for her to age another five to six years worth."

Kate scowled, feeling frustrated, disappointed, and lonely. _Why did he have to be mated already? Why couldn't I have had a little time with him first? Wait, he can't claim his mate for another couple of weeks_ . . . "Hey, he must be feeling rather tense, considering he is around his mate, but can't claim her," Kate murmured, glancing over at Esme to gauge her response.

Esme had no idea Kate had ulterior motives in discussing this, so she naively continued the discussion, pleased that Kate seemed to be snapping out of her shock and disappointment. "Oh, yes, I do believe it _is_ difficult, though she's certainly worth it, of course. I can't imagine looking at Carlisle, watching him, and not being able to touch him the way I want. Jasper would never do anything to upset or hurt his mate, so he'd never push her into anything she wasn't ready for yet."

"Maybe it would help if he were to spend a little time away from her then, giving her time to finish growing without having to sit back, unable to do anything but watch," Kate suggested. "We have plenty of room at our house, and with our new members, there'll be plenty of interesting things going on to distract him."

Esme chuckled and patted Kate's hand. "That's sweet of you to offer, dear, but it doesn't work that way. You wouldn't realize it, since you've never been mated and your sisters are so new to their own mated status that you probably haven't been able to get them alone long enough to ask any questions. It is physically painful for mates to be parted. The longer they are apart, the worse the pain. Given time, it will even surpass the burn of the change and can drive vampires insane. That's why it's so important not to ever come between two mates. They will destroy anyone and everyone in an attempt to get back to one another."

Kate furrowed her brow, expressing doubt and confusion. "But Carlisle works long hours at the hospital, and that doesn't seem to bother you."

Esme giggled and grinned. "What you don't realize is that I visit him at the hospital at least once during his shift. Plus, we talk on the phone about every two hours on top of that. If he's going to be there for more than eight hours, I actually visit him more than once, as it starts to get distractingly painful after four hours. We are usually able to go that long away from one another, because we each keep a piece of cloth with us that has been deliberately scented by our mate. Breathing in your mate's concentrated scent helps fool your body into believing they are nearby. Haven't you ever wondered why I don't have a job too? Housewives are becoming a rare breed in this day and age, however, it would be much harder on us if I weren't able to drop everything and go to him whenever either of us needs it."

Kate frowned, unhappy with this news. She knew mates were bonded, but hadn't realized they were quite so dependent on one another. _Still, four hours would be long enough to have a little fun. _"I didn't realize mates needed to be in each other's pockets like that. I think that might drive me crazy. I suppose we all should have realized then that Alice wasn't Jasper's mate, considering her shopping trips frequently lasted all day."

It was Esme's turn to frown as she considered it. "I suppose you're right. We all figured they were using some of the same tricks Carlisle and I do, to allow us to be away from each other longer. We also thought Alice's gift allowed her to feel more secure, because she could effectively keep an eye on her mate at all times, so she always knew he was safe. On Jasper's side, we figured his empathy allowed him the ability to remember the feel of his mate's love, which would help him push aside his fears and pain, filling himself with her positive emotions as if she were still in the house with him. We never asked either of them though, which it's obvious now we should have."

Kate nodded, giving her a sympathetic smile. "Well, Jasper is welcome to come over any time, even if it is for just a short visit. A couple of hours away from his mate would probably help with the impatience he must be feeling."

Esme smirked and shook her head. "Oh, no, honey, that would only make it worse. You know newly mated vampires are the worst, but he's even worse than that. Since the mating process has already begun, which started as soon as their eyes met and their souls recognized one another, every aspect of his being is begging to lay claim to her and mark her as his own. He has to fight that instinct every second of every day, which is enough to make even a saint become hostile and grumpy. The only thing keeping him sane while we were all talking inside the house earlier, and Bella was running around outside with the white wolf, was the fact that he could sense her emotions the entire time. She instinctively stays within the range of his gift, which extends well past the limits of our hearing, especially for her. He could tell by her emotions that she was happy and safe while she was out of sight."

Kate decided to be more direct, since Esme hadn't caught on to any of the innuendo in her suggestions. "Well, I'd be more than happy to meet him somewhere outside of Bella's hearing and _relieve_ his tensions for him. She'd never even have to know."

Esme's eyes widened and then her face hardened, her molten honey eyes becoming cold and hard. "I can't believe you even considered that. Should I keep an eye out for Carlisle? Should I warn Rose to keep Emmett out of your path? Why on earth would you even think about trying to cause a serious rift in our family, by trying to tempt Jasper to betray Bella? It's obvious you know very little of mates. Otherwise, you would already know that a mated male vampire is incapable of achieving an erection without the scent of his mate's arousal. His body wouldn't respond to yours anyway."

Kate was shocked and slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, Esme. I had no idea. I didn't think they could be truly bonded until he claims and marks her."

Esme sighed and eased up a bit. "I understand it's hard being the only single one in a large group of couples. I know it can lead you to make desperate, foolish choices. We all learned that from Edward, so please try to relax and think before you act. I'd really hate for you to do something to cause Carlisle to banish you from our family as well."

Kate recognized that statement as both a concern and a warning. She felt ashamed that she had let her fear of being alone cloud her judgment. She had never gone after another woman's man before, and she certainly didn't plan to start now. She'd been able to handle it fine when Irina found Laurent, since she and Tanya were still in the same boat and could commiserate with one another whenever the new couple's lovey-dovey stuff got overwhelming. She now understood that the realization she was the last of her sisters to find someone, that she could be alone, truly alone, for another thousand years before finding her own mate, had driven her into a panicked desperation that had led her to deliberately seek out a companion, with a level of aggression she had never used in the past.

She had lost sight of her own morals, integrity, and dignity in her frenzied effort to ward off her fear of a mateless future. Visions of the brooding prude Edward Cullen had floated through her mind, likening herself to him in his decades of suffering, being surrounded by happy, loving couples. Something within her had reacted in horror at the thought of becoming like him, worse than an old bitter harpy with dozens of house cats, and had sent her into overdrive to find a solution before it was too late. She figured it was likely similar to the feeling a woman in her early thirties gets when she looks around and realizes all her childhood friends are now married with children or children on the way. Her biological clock starts ticking, making her suddenly feel the overwhelming need to find a husband and start a family as quickly as possible. Seeing her sisters all happily mated, had triggered her need to find that happiness for herself, whereas before she'd been fairly content with her independence and the transitory affections of the human males who swooned for her beauty.

Having come to this conclusion after a brief bout of soul searching, Kate turned back to Esme with a contrite smile. "I'm so sorry, Esme. Tanya's mating on the heels of Irina's mating overwhelmed me, and I lost myself for a little while, allowing my fear of loneliness to control me. I knew I wasn't anybody's most important person anymore, now that both my sisters had mates of their own. You needn't worry anymore though. I'm in control of myself once again, and I'd never do anything to hurt you or anybody else in your family. I don't covet other women's men, whether human or vampire, and I'd lost sight of what truly mattered in my panicked haze. I'll apologize to Bella personally after she's calmed down, so she knows I'm not a threat to her or Jasper."

Esme smiled warmly and gave Kate a big hug. "Thank you, dear. Try to remember that you are _somebody's_ most important person, even though we don't know who it is right now. Don't lose hope - you'll find your special someone too, eventually."

Kate gave her a weak smile, knowing Esme meant well, but didn't have a clue what it felt like to be alone and unmated. _Her mate has always been there. Esme's mate was the one who changed her. How could she possibly understand the emptiness, the longing, the fear that I'll never find my other half, or the fear that I missed him - that he came and went on this earth already, without me ever knowing the difference?_

"I'm going to go check on Carlisle," Esme murmured, gently squeezing Kate's shoulder. The pull she felt to follow her instincts and make sure with her own eyes that he was unharmed had finally gotten too strong for her to resist any longer. She hurried back into the house, but approached the living room very slowly, giving Jasper and Bella plenty of time to be forewarned of her presence. Seeing Carlisle relaxed against the doorway into the room, eased the tight bands of apprehension that had been squeezing her chest. She smiled widely upon meeting his tender gaze, which he fully returned, just as pleased to see her safely returning to him as she had been to see him in one piece.

She peeked into the room, peering around Carlisle's body as he protectively placed himself between her and the unstable couple. She grinned with delight to see them snuggled up together, inhaling each other's scents, and purring for each other. It was the first time anybody had heard Bella purr, though Jasper had purred for her more than once when she got upset about something.

Venom tears suddenly filled her eyes as she realized this was another pivotal moment in Bella's growth. She was actually starting to be able to take care of her mate in some of the ways he took care of her. She had finally passed the threshold needed to prove to the Volturi she was not an immortal child and to justify her continued existence.

While this brought with it a significant amount of relief, it was still a bittersweet moment for Esme and Carlisle as parents, as they realized their youngest daughter was one step closer to adulthood and independence. While parents are always proud of their children's milestones and achievements, there is always part of them that has a hard time letting go of the memories of the little girl or little boy who adored them, hero-worshiped them, and needed them constantly.

**xxxxxxx**

Meanwhile, outside, having seen that Jake was sufficiently out of harm's way and Kate was in good hands with Esme, Tanya had pulled Billy off into the wilderness to reaffirm her bond with him and claim him once again. Jake had eavesdropped on Esme's conversation with Kate and was now considering the beautiful vampire in a different light. Bella was no longer on his radar, his inner wolf was horny, and Kate seemed to be 'hot to trot.' He licked his lips, letting his eyes roam over her attractive figure.

As soon as Esme returned to the house, Jake approached Kate. "So, little lady, I understand you're looking for a little fun while you wait for your mate to show his face, hmmm?"

Kate raised an eyebrow and stared at him disapprovingly. _Does this child really consider this an appropriate conversation for us to be having? He's only fifteen!_ "What do you think your father would say to hearing you talk to me this way?"

He grinned. "No need to bring my dad into this. He's way too busy shagging Tanya out in the woods somewhere. Though I'm sure he'd encourage me, having spent the past few years in a wheelchair with no feeling in his dick. He's warned me before to use it before I lose it." He thrust his hips forward after his last remark, in a rude and repulsive manner that would only find favor amongst other adolescent boys.

Kate rolled her eyes and sighed. _Why are adolescent boys so obnoxious?_ She wondered to herself, not for the first time. _It's like a little switch turns on in their brains, around age fourteen, causing all neural pathways to point to sex, regardless of the original topic! No matter what anybody says, their minds inevitably end up in the gutter, at least until they finish going through puberty anyway, though some guys never seem to outgrow it, and others, like Edward, never seem to have that switch flipped on in the first place._ "What is it you want, Jacob?" she growled in frustration.

Jacob smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, thinking it made him look more mature and sexy, when it really just made him look foolish. "I'm single, you're single. How about you and I become friends with benefits, baby? We can go off into the woods ourselves and bump uglies, while we're waiting to be allowed back inside the house. What do you say?"

Kate grimaced in disgust. _Does he think I'm a cougar? He's just a child, a puppy really. Even if I were a cougar and had the hots for younger men, I'd never go for him. Besides the fact he's not even legal yet, cougars are cats, and wolves are dogs. Everybody knows cats and dogs usually fight, though they sometimes get along if they belong to the same family, but they never ever fuck each other. Does he have any idea how long it would take to rid myself of his unpleasant body odor afterward?_ "That's gross, Jacob. I'm not about to get down and dirty with my _nephew_! That's beyond sick." _Heaven help me if I'm ever desperate enough to sleep with a wolf or a child, either one._

Jake growled. "I'm not really your nephew! Get real. You're horny, I'm horny, _let's fuck_. What's so hard about that?"

She leveled him a look of disbelief at his crassness and simply turned her back on him. "You don't have a snowball's chance in hell of getting with me, pup," she called over her shoulder. "I don't sleep with children or animals, and you're both."

Jacob growled angrily and raced off in the opposite direction, snarling to himself the whole way. He didn't even realize Chief was following him, until he finally came to a stop high up in the mountains. He took off his clothes and phased, lying down on the snow, protected by his wet blanket of fur. Chief settled down beside him, offering him the comfort of quiet companionship until Jake was calm again.

**xxxxxxx**

While all of these other things were happening, Rosalie, Emmett, Peter, and Char managed to drag Charlie far enough away from the house that they could no longer hear any of the conversations of the others or even smell them. Eventually, realizing there was no way to get free, Charlie stopped struggling against them and changed tactics.

Turning on the full force of his gift, Charlie demanded, "Why did you do that? What happened? Why did Bella react like that? Why wouldn't you let me calm and comfort her?"

Once again, Rose was the first to cave to his compulsion to confess everything. She sighed, "Look, Charlie, I will tell you everything you want to know and more, but I need you to promise you'll stay right here and listen to all of it before you react. The last thing any of us need, including Bella, is for you to go off half-cocked and race home prematurely without understanding everything. In fact, that would be the perfect way to cause somebody in our family to get hurt or killed, which is what we were trying to prevent in the first place, understand?"

"I understand," Charlie growled, frowning darkly. "I assure you, I won't go running back 'half-cocked'."

Peter smiled encouragingly at him. "Great, Charlie. I know you wouldn't want to do anything that could end up hurting Bella. Now, since Charlie has decided to behave rationally, I need to go for a little run. I'm needed elsewhere for the time being, but don't worry, I'll be back soon," he announced, giving Charlotte a quick kiss and racing off further into the woods.

**xxxxxxx**

Before long, Peter came upon Kate, sitting in a tree and staring dejectedly out at the view. She didn't even bother to acknowledge his presence, not knowing he'd come specifically to talk to her. He jumped up into a nearby branch so they could meet each other eye to eye. She raised her shadowed eyes to his and couldn't even muster up a smile for him.

"Don't fret, Kate. Your mate is coming soon. I don't know who or when, but I can say you'll find him within the next few months, so hang in there," Peter encouraged, giving her a smile. He watched as his words sank in, along with the remembrance of his gift, and saw the moment the hope dawned in her heart and mind.

Her eyes wide, she begged, "Was it your gift? Did your gift tell you I'd find my mate within the next few months?" She knew that, unlike Alice's gift, his was always concrete and always right.

He grinned, his eyes twinkling, and nodded, happy to be able to deliver some good news for a change. Most of the time his gift issued warnings of impending danger, rather than impending joy.

Kate squealed with excitement and pulled him into a hug, knocking him off balance and nearly sending them both tumbling to the ground below. "Thanks, Peter! You're the best!"

"That's what Char always tells me," he retorted with a smirk.

Laughing, Kate jumped down out of the tree and decided to hunt before heading back to the house to apologize and attempt to do some damage control. Peter watched her go with a sense of satisfaction, then headed back to where his mate sat, helping to guard Charlie.

**xxxxxxx**

After Peter left the group in the woods, they all sat down on the forest floor, trying to make it seem less threatening to Charlie. None of them had forgotten Charlie was a newborn, except perhaps Charlie himself, and they were hoping to get through this little chat without any violence or venom shed.

"We pulled you out of there for your own safety and for Bella's safety, as well as for the safety of the entire family," Rose began. "You need to remember that you're still a newborn and so is she, and newborns are notorious for extreme emotional outbursts and mood swings. Newborns are more prone to act with violence as a first line of defense, to fight now and ask questions later, than older vampires. Young vampires are also usually led more by instinct than rational thought, as are newly mated vampires. While you, Bella, and Billy all have an exceptional amount of control over your emotions and impulses, once a certain line is crossed, you will each be given over fully to your instincts. I'm sure you've experienced this when you hunt, giving yourself over to your senses and focusing solely on your prey?"

"Yes, of course," Charlie agreed, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "But what does that have to do with Bella? I would never hurt my own daughter."

Char patted his knee gently, "I'm sure you wouldn't, Charlie. However, while fully given in to the animalistic fight or flight drive, only one's own mate is truly safe from attack. When your conscious mind takes a back seat, all vampires other than your mate are potential threats if they startle you or get too close to you. That's why you should never interrupt a feeding vampire, because he will fight to defend his kill, just like a wild animal would. When in that wild haze, the only vampire you can recognize is your mate. Any others, you don't see their faces, just their potential to hurt you. You then fight or flee depending on whether or not you think you can win against them."

"Yeah, I even attacked Esme when I was a newborn," Emmett admitted. "It's a miracle Carlisle didn't kill me. I know I would've been tempted if someone had done that to my Rose. That's why Carlisle will always be my hero. I don't know of anyone else who could forgive as much as that man has and still be the loving, compassionate guy he is. He is truly one of a kind."

"I attacked her too," Rose confessed. "Though I mainly went after Edward. For a long time I was going after _him_ at least once a day. I couldn't stand that smug, self-righteous prick, with his know-it-all attitude. Unfortunately, since he could read my mind, he was usually able to dodge and minimize any damage I was able to inflict."

Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as he realized Rose was more upset about her attacks being ineffective than about attacking Edward in the first place. "Okay, obviously nobody in their rational mind would consider Esme a threat and attack her, so I see what you mean about losing control of yourself. However, I was perfectly fine. I mean, I was upset, but I was in control of myself."

Emmett snorted, "Yeah, but Bella wasn't, which meant the Major wasn't either."

"The Major?" Charlie asked.

Charlotte and Rose exchanged a speaking glance, before Charlotte took the floor. "Jasper was turned by a sadistic vampire who basically wanted to take over the world. She needed somebody to run her army for her, so she stole Major Jasper Whitlock away from the Confederate Army. She had a gift for hypnotism, able to convince a vampire that whatever she said was true. She convinced Jasper he loved her and would do anything for her. Whenever he questioned her or tried to break away, she tortured him mercilessly. She convinced him there was no other way to live and forced him to kill thousands of humans and vampires over the decades she held him, until he was finally able to escape from her. While she had him, she had the most powerful army in the world, with Jasper in charge of and having trained all of the troops. She had taken over huge amounts of territory, but was never satisfied, always wanting to expand more and more. In order to survive the hell of that world, feeling the emotions of his victims, both human and vampires, but unable to get away, he dissociated his caring, loving, decent side from his killing, feeding, fighting side. He tucked away the 'human' side of himself, the Jasper side, the chivalric southern gentleman side, hiding himself within his own mind, and allowed his animalistic 'kill or be killed', 'fight or flight' side, the conscienceless, remorseless, merciless side, to take control, dropping his human name completely and going only by his title. As the Major, leader of Maria's unstoppable army, he was the most feared vampire in the entire world, known across the globe as 'the God of War'. After he got away from Maria, he tucked the Major back up in his mind and allowed Jasper to take over again. However, if his instincts are triggered, if he feels threatened, the Major comes back out to handle it. Whenever that happens, you need to immediately flee the scene or get into a submissive position and hope you survive."

"What?" Charlie shouted, as he suddenly realized how they'd left. "You left Bella in there with him! Why didn't you let me go to her?"

He'd hopped to his feet now, ready to run back to the house, just as the others had feared he would do. Luckily, Peter arrived just in time to push him back down in his seat. "Relax, Charlie. I assure you, Bella is perfectly fine."

Charlie did relax, knowing he was still broadcasting his gift and that Peter would not have been able to lie to him. He still wasn't happy however. "Why is she even around him, if he's so dangerous?" he demanded.

Peter frowned at him. "Charlie, have you already forgotten Jasper is the one who saved her life in the first place? Jasper is my sire and Charlotte's too, which makes Bella our venom sister. Jasper has saved my life countless times, and he saved Charlotte too, allowing us to escape after Maria had ordered him to kill her. He was severely punished for letting us get away and for disobeying her orders, but he let us go anyway. Char and I owe Jasper our entire existence, and there is nothing we wouldn't do for him."

Charlie ducked his head in shame, knowing Peter was right. He'd been rather impressed with Jasper before hearing of his history, and he was wrong to let his new knowledge color his opinion of the man Jasper was now, though he still feared for his daughter's safety in a way he hadn't before.

"Can you take it from here?" Peter asked Emmett and Rose. He and Char weren't used to denying their instincts and trying to appear human the way the Cullens were. He needed to get her alone and go through the ritual of checking her for damage and making mad, passionate love to her, before he'd be able to feel calm and settled again.

Of course, Emmett and Rose understood. They wanted to do the same for each other, but had much more practice controlling that side of themselves. There were often times something happened when out in public, leaving them with the need to reclaim each other, and they'd have to wait until they could get to a private place before they could act on those instincts. Hence the occasional use of the janitor's closet at each of the local high schools they attended.

"Sure, go ahead," Emmett agreed, waving them away. Peter and Char quickly took off deeper into the woods, running hand in hand.

**xxxxxxx**

As much as Carlisle wanted to sneak Esme off to their bedroom to perform the rituals that would soothe his troubled soul, he knew the Major would both hear and feel what they were doing and would act likewise with Bella. At the moment, he was feeding Major his own restraint and resolve to resist the temptation to act on his instincts. If _he_ gave into _his_ instincts, Major would likely do the same, so he contented himself with simply running his hands over her clothed body, checking her for any sensitivity or pain. She returned the favor, both of them getting at least some relief from the process.

Watching them, Major then began running his own hands over Bella, but growled in frustration at the limitations posed by her clothes. Carlisle could see he was beginning to get agitated again, which could only end badly, so he cautiously made a suggestion.

"Major, I think it might help if you and Bella were to don swimsuits, and then check over each other. At least that way you'd be able to view the majority of her skin, without crossing the lines of impropriety."

Major stared at him with coal black eyes before nodding slowly. The idea of seeing his mate in a bikini was very appealing. The idea of holding her in his lap with that much of their skin in contact, while purring for each other, was irresistible. He knew it would help calm both of them as the closest they could get for the time being, though now that his mate was purring for him, he knew the end was in sight.

By Volturi standards he could claim her now, as she had developed to the approximate mental age of fourteen, fully capable of abstract thought and problem solving. After all, in Carlisle's time it was still entirely socially acceptable for a fourteen year old girl to be married to a man twice her age or even older. In Esme's time, it was still considered reasonable, though less common, for sixteen year old girls to get married to men twice their age. For this reason, Jasper found it somewhat odd that Carlisle considered Esme too young for him when he met her at age sixteen. Neither her parents nor others in the community would have objected to him, even at whatever age he was pretending to be, courting her, thanks to his profession and position within the community. As an educated man of wealth and good social standing, her family would likely have felt honored by his interest in her. In fact, it was only within the past fifty years that the age of legal consent for marriage had been raised to anywhere from eighteen to twenty-one, in most of the western world. Even now, in the Twenty-first century, in the state of Massachusetts, girls could marry at age twelve with parental consent, though the media would most likely cause a major uproar if anyone ever took advantage of it.

Jasper could remember in the time before he went of to war, the girls in rural Texas would get married as young as thirteen, though more were around sixteen. The girls who grew up in the cities and more populated towns, however, often chose to enter the workforce before marriage, leading many of them to put off marriage until their early to mid- twenties. Of course, back then, there was a lot more difference between the cultures, experiences, and opportunities of city girls and country girls than there were now.

Jasper was aware it didn't really matter what girls did back in his day and age. Bella and Charlie were both products of the modern age, when most girls went to college and then out into the work force before marrying, raising the average age of first marriage to 25 for women. Nowadays, people didn't even associate marriage with sex, viewing them as two separate and distinct topics. As a result, despite the average age of first marriage steadily climbing higher over the years, the average age of first sexual intercourse continued to stay low, around sixteen to seventeen. Knowing modern humans would frown on a girl with a mental age of fourteen having sex with, much less getting married to, a man with an apparent age of twenty, Jasper was resolved to wait a bit longer.

It didn't take long for Esme to help Bella into a bikini and for Major to change into swim trunks. He came into Bella's room with Carlisle following behind him. To the Major's delight, Bella started purring as soon as she saw Jasper's naked chest. Carlisle and Esme snickered to themselves at her reaction, choosing to gather together on a loveseat in the corner and talk quietly with one another, pretending to ignore Jasper and Bella, but ready to intervene if needed.

_That's right, purr for me darlin', my beautiful mate_, Major thought as his eyes skimmed over Bella's body. He was, of course, purring for her as well. He stalked over to where she was standing, waiting for him, and circled around her, one hand trailing all the way around her waist. Her breathing increased dramatically, and her eyes darkened with desire.

Starting at the top of her head, he gradually ran both his fingers and his face over every part of her body, memorizing every last dip, curve, and contour. For the first time in her new life, her nipples pebbled with arousal, responding to his light caresses along her bare skin. While Jasper's touches were sensual, they were not inherently sexual, for he knew he had no intention of bedding her then. Upon reaching her breasts and seeing her nipples standing at attention, he paused. With a quick glance to make sure Carlisle wasn't watching, he slipped just his pointer fingers under the fabric of her top and lightly swept over the surface of her breasts one time, before pulling his fingers out again. She whimpered in disappointment, and he smirked at her.

"Soon, my love," he murmured against her skin as he rubbed his cheek against her chest, deliberately coating her with his scent, subtly marking his territory. He continued memorizing the feel of her body all around her back, her rear, and her legs. Once again checking to make sure he didn't have an audience, he slipped his hands beneath her suit to rub her behind in the same way he had the rest of her skin. He slipped them out again, purring even louder than before. Rubbing his cheeks against her inner thighs placed his nose right in her sweet spot. He inhaled deeply and barely held back a deep moan of satisfaction.

For the first time, his mate's body was starting to respond physically to his touch with the symptoms of arousal. The scent of her natural lubrication was finally present, calling to him, promising a sweetness he'd never tasted before. He knew she would need to a little more time to understand her body's reaction to him and become comfortable with it, but she was now on the last leg of her journey to womanhood. She was beginning to think of him as her _mate_, not just _hers_. She was thinking of him as a man, an attractive man, one whose body she enjoyed looking at and touching, one whose lips she would enjoy kissing. She was developing a natural desire for him, though her innocent mind didn't yet know the extent of what that meant. His scent no longer provided only comfort, but now triggered arousal as well. She was slowly but steadily growing more receptive to the idea of his embrace bringing more than comfort, bringing pleasure of a different kind, along with longing, needing, and wanting. She was gradually starting to crave his touch on her body in more than the standard places, finding parts of her literally beginning to ache for a relief only he could bring.

Major allowed himself one single brush of her feminine folds under her suit, though he desperately wished he could give her more, especially after feeling the clear liquid coating his finger with just that one pass. He carefully withdrew his finger from her suit and didn't even attempt to resist the temptation to taste the glistening wetness he saw on it. Watching him place that finger in his mouth and then seeing his eyes roll up into his head with sheer pleasure was more than Bella's animalistic side could handle.

"My turn," she groaned, dragging him up and onto the bed so she could return the favor of learning his body under the guise of 'checking for injuries'.

Major was in heaven, feeling his mate's small fingers moving over his scarred skin without hesitation or disgust. She felt no fear when she rubbed her cheek along his jaw and neck, all along the many bites found there.

With the taste of her arousal lingering on his tongue and the scent of it clinging to his face, he was hard as a rock. This situation wasn't helped by the fact that she had pushed him to lie down on his back and was draped across him, inadvertently moving against him as she explored his face, all the way down his chest to his waist. Bella hesitated at the waistband, vacillating over whether or not to sneak beneath his swimsuit as he had done with hers, but at last chickened out and kept her hands on the outside.

Even so, the feel of her hands rubbing curiously against his harness, exploring the length and width, the shape and strength of that part of him was almost more than he could bear. The pleasure of her touch was so intense, so much better than anything else he'd ever felt, and that was with his trunks still on, with fabric separating their skin from one another. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel when she touched him for real the first time, running her fingers over his silky smoothness, much less what it would feel like to be seated deep within her body, buried to the hilt, driving his essence into her with enthusiastic thrusts. Then she moved her head down, rubbing her cheek against him where her hand had been before. Looking down and seeing her mouth so close to his cock, even if it was still covered by his trunks, was his undoing. He came right then and there, in his shorts like a school boy, telegraphing his orgasmic pleasure to his mate with his gift everywhere their skin was touching. This, of course, triggered her own orgasm, which she fed right back to him, the dual pleasure bouncing back and forth between them causing mind-blowing bliss.

They lay there on the bed, slumped together, boneless and sated, calm and content, when a the quiet clearing of a throat brought the Major crashing quickly back to the present. He snarled in response, a clear warning for Carlisle and Esme to keep their mouths shut and not do or say anything to embarrass his mate or taint their first sexual experience with one another. Carlisle and Esme had no desire to discuss what happened. They were already embarrassed to have been in the same room at the time. Even though they had kept their gazes carefully averted, their excellent hearing had told them more than enough. They were just relieved the young couple had remained clothed. All in all, it was a relatively innocent way to express those feelings and a good first time for Bella, being non-threatening but extremely pleasurable.

"I need to get cleaned up and redressed before our family begins returning to the house," Jasper murmured, gently stroking Bella's back. The Major had retreated, having been assured of Bella's safety and having thoroughly marked her with his scent.

She smiled up at him shyly and nodded. "Okay, Jasper. I'll do the same."

"Don't wash off my scent, darlin'," he warned. "It makes me so happy to smell my scent all over you."

"What about you?" she pouted. "You're going to wash off my scent?"

He smirked at her and chuckled. "No, darlin', the area I need to clean is covered by my trunks, so it doesn't bear your scent yet."

She ducked her head and would have been blushing if she were still human.

"Okay," she whispered, rolling off of him, allowing him to get up and go to his own room.

Carlisle swiftly left the room as well, not even looking in his daughter's direction, uncomfortable with considering her a sexual being. He knew the time was soon coming, but intended to be out hunting whenever that actually happened. He believed some things were better left unknown, especially when it came to Daddy's little princess.

Esme took advantage of the time alone with Bella to make sure she was okay and then explained that Kate hadn't realized Jasper was Bella's mate. She assured her that Kate was sorry and wouldn't ever try anything with Jasper ever again. Covered in Jasper's scent and still full of bliss from her Jasper-induced orgasm, Bella was feeling inclined toward forgiveness, so she accepted Esme's request to allow Kate to apologize. Esme sighed with relief, believing they might actually make it through this small crisis with little or no casualties.

**xxxxxxx**

After Peter and Charlotte disappeared out of hearing range, Charlie thought back over what he'd been told. He remembered Emmett saying Bella wasn't under control, which meant the Major wasn't either. The first time around, he'd reacted to them speaking of the Major, but now he wanted clarification on Bella. "Why wasn't Bella under control? One minute she was fine and happy, the next she was ready to attack Kate. What happened?"

He saw Emmett and Rose exchange a look and pushed out his gift, knowing they were trying to hide something.

"Jasper and Bella have a special bond," Emmett blurted out uncomfortably. "Um, it's not the same as when she was human. We didn't realize it at first, but it soon became obvious the way she always gravitated to him, especially when she was scared or upset."

Rose smiled at Emmett, giving him an approving look, and he smiled back, proud of himself for wording it so carefully, even under the influence of Charlie's gift. Still learning how things worked, Charlie had made the mistake of relaxing his gift as soon as Emmett started talking. This had enabled Emmett to put his own spin on the truth without Charlie being aware of it, since it was still the truth. Without the active compulsion pushing him, Emmett didn't have to tell the _whole_ truth, allowing him to essentially lie by omission.

_Ah, that is probably the sire bond. I know I feel more protective of and closer to Tanya and Kate than the other vampires_, Charlie postulated. _I wouldn't be surprised to find that bond went both ways. I would imagine a sire bond, if not parental, would at least be one of a big brother or big sister, feeling a sense of responsibility for the vampires one created._

"Bella has always felt possessive of Jasper ever since she awoke to this existence. She usually has his undivided attention," Rose quickly volunteered, not wanting to give Charlie a reason to use his compulsion again. "When Kate latched onto him, Bella became jealous and felt threatened by her actions. Overwhelmed by those emotions, Bella then went into an instinctive territorial attack mode, protecting what was hers. Jasper was supporting her and calming her, allowing her to regain enough control to ask Carlisle for help in dealing with Kate. In Bella's young mind, Kate had betrayed her by trying to 'steal' Jasper and thus deserved to be banished like Alice and Edward. Carlisle recognized the potential danger, knowing Bella could easily snap again given the slightest provocation, which could easily have led to widespread disaster."

"Widespread disaster?" Charlie asked skeptically. "You don't think that's a little overdramatic?"

Emmett raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Are you kidding? You really don't have a clue, do you? You have one unstable newborn just itching for a fight in a room with two other newborns and a werewolf. Not only that, but the enraged newborn ready to commit random acts of violence is being held by the empath who would be absorbing all her fury in an effort to keep her calm. One false move to tip the scales, one small distraction to make Jasper lose his focus, and all that rage would be pouring through the room like a tsunami, pushing every single one of us to the edge of our control, filling us with fury that needs an outlet. That would create a circuit, that could easily lead to our entire annihilation, since all our rage would then be pounding back into the poor empath, amplified a dozen times, sending the Major into nuclear meltdown. I don't know how fast you can hit the dirt, Charlie, but that might be something you should practice. The most submissive position I know is flat on your stomach, face down, legs out straight, and hands folded behind your head. It's not comfortable, but it might save your life."

Charlie was getting agitated again at the reminder of how dangerous Jasper could be. "Okay, I can see how that would be bad. Please continue your explanation, Rose."

Rose smiled half-heartedly, knowing Charlie wasn't happy. "Carlisle knew the best chance of keeping Bella calm was to remove any potential threat and clearing the room would also help Jasper keep calm, reducing the effect of other's emotions on him."

Charlie nodded unhappily, recognizing the logic behind Carlisle's actions. "Well, it makes sense to remove everyone else, but why couldn't I stay? I'm her father! I could have helped calm her."

"With everyone moving, even though they were retreating, she was pretty much in full instinct mode," Emmett explained. "She couldn't recognize you through her 'fight or flight' haze. You were simply a potential threat in her animalistic state. When you came at her instead of backing away, you triggered her. As soon as you crossed that invisible line into her personal space, she felt threatened by you. As soon as she felt threatened, her emotions triggered Jasper into Major mode as he moved to protect her from anything and everything threatening her. Unfortunately, at the moment, that was you. If we hadn't gotten you out of there, he would have instinctively attacked you in an attempt to protect her. You weren't Charlie, Bella's dad, or Chief Swan to him then. He didn't see your face, nor did Bella. That's what we've been trying to tell you. Both of them would have dismembered you or possibly even killed you in the heat of the moment. Sure, they'd feel bad afterward, when they returned to their rational minds, but it would be a little too late then. I mean, we all felt awful about attacking Esme, and she forgave us all, but the damage had still been done, those scars will never fade away."

"Oh," Charlie mumbled, his shoulders drooping. "I didn't realize. I mean, I'm her father."

Emmett sighed. "I know it's harsh, man, but I've been in that state myself, lots of times, and I've seen it with various members of my family. The only one you can recognize in your haze, the only one you'll never hurt is your own mate."

Charlie frowned again and sighed heavily. He stared down at the ground, lost in thought, absentmindedly crushing small rocks to powder between his fingers as he worked through his thoughts.

"I know you only wanted to help, but really, it was for the best for us to evacuate you from the building. You would have unintentionally made things worse while trying to make them better, simply because you didn't understand what was happening and why," Rose explained.

Charlie huffed to himself, but didn't try to contradict her. "So why did Carlisle get to stay? Wasn't he in danger too if they wouldn't recognize him?"

"Carlisle has over fifty years experience living with Jasper. He knows how to defuse the situation with his body language, taking a submissive stance to demonstrate he isn't a threat," Rose offered with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Why didn't he just leave with the rest of us?" Charlie grumbled, jealous that Carlisle got to help calm Bella when he didn't.

"Well, somebody has got to play chaperone to make sure the Major behaves himself with Baby Bella, right?" Emmett snickered, knowing how much the Major would be wanting to check his mate for injuries and claim her after this little incident. He missed the glare Rose sent his way, but Charlie didn't.

"What do you mean, behave himself?" Charlie demanded angrily. "What would he do? Is she in danger? Is that why Carlisle stayed? You're afraid to leave her alone with him? You're afraid he'll hurt her if there's nobody there to intervene?" He sent a massive wave of compulsion through them, worried about Bella and wanting some straight answers.

"Oh, no!" Rose quickly protested. "He would never hurt her. I promise, she's not in any danger from him. Carlisle stayed to keep the Major grounded in reality so he wouldn't lose himself over to his instincts."

"Yeah!" Emmett agreed, nodding emphatically. "She's totally safe with him. The rest of us have cause to worry, but Bella is completely safe with the Major."

_Completely safe with the Major? How can that be? They just said the only one who's safe is your own mate . . . but . . . that would mean . . . _"She's Jasper's mate?" Charlie shrieked. "Bella is the_ Major's _mate?"

Emmett and Rose both winced and then reluctantly nodded their heads in the affirmative.

**xxxxxxx**

Esme and Bella joined Carlisle and Jasper down in the living room, each snuggled up with their respective mate, while they waited for the rest of the family to return. Kate was the first one back. She entered the house and then the room, carefully, slowly, and in a submissive position, not wanting to provoke another attack.

Upon seeing the relatively small audience, she breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing it would be easier to humble herself in front of fewer people. "I'm so sorry, Bella and Jasper. I was unaware of your bond, as it hadn't yet been mentioned to me. Had I been aware you were mates, I never would have flirted with or touched Jasper the way I did. Will you please forgive me?"

Bella nodded solemnly, but didn't speak, watching the vampire in front of her warily. Kate smiled tentatively. "I promise you have nothing to worry about, Bella. Peter informed me I'll be meeting up with my own true mate within the next few months."

Both Jasper and Bella smiled at her then.

"Oh, that's wonderful news!" Esme exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Me too!" Carlisle happily agreed. "Congratulations!"

Kate grinned widely and clapped her hands in excitement. "I can't wait! I'm practically giddy with anticipation!"

"I'm so glad you'll finally be united with your other half," Jasper drawled, then nuzzled playfully into Bella's neck. Bella giggled at the sensation and relaxed, knowing a mated vampire would never threaten her bond, having her own bond to protect.

"I forgive you for your mistake, Kate," Bella announced. "I'm happy you won't be lonely anymore."

Carlisle and Esme were overflowing with relief and happiness that it was all going to work out for the best. At least, they were until Charlie came bursting through the front door, literally. Instead of opening the door like a normal person, Charlie had run right through it, pulverizing everything in his path.

"Get your fucking hands off my daughter, you pedophilic pervert!" Charlie roared at Jasper, trying to grab Bella out of his arms.

In the next second, Bella was back in the corner and the Major was facing off with Charlie, both sets of black eyes blazing as they glared at one another.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, how's that for a cliffy? Before you get too upset with me for leaving you hanging here, just remember that every division 'xxxxxxx' is a place I could have ended the chapter, but kept going for you guys, knowing you'd all want to see Charlie's reaction. *grin* Hey, at least you got a little Major loving, right? He kinda surprised me with that one. That section wasn't in my original outline, but I guess he was starting to get a bit impatient. *snicker*


	40. Major Meltdown

**AN:** Here ya go. I know you were all dying to see what happened next and why Charlie was such an idiot.

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 40 - Major Meltdown**

**Jasper POV** (backtracking slightly to before Charlie's return)

_It won't be much longer before I can claim her properly_, I thought to myself as I held my beautiful mate in my embrace, basking in the warmth of her love and satisfied cat-that-ate-the-cream feelings. I was sure my own blissful smile indicated to everyone trickling into the room that something of an intimate nature had passed between us. At least, according to the minor surprise, followed by indulgent amusement and affection the majority of them felt as they returned. Most of them were rather ruffled in their own way that thankfully gave them no room to talk about what _we'd_ been doing.

According to what I learned when I got my latest psychology degree, girls finish puberty and adolescence between sixteen and seventeen, while boys don't finish until between 18.5 and 19.5. Thus, Bella would be the mental equivalent of an adult at the mental age of sixteen._ The only real difference in mental maturity after that comes from real world experience, so she'll continue her mental growth over time as she experiences new things._

_She'll mature at the cost of her naïveté and idealism, as reality fails to live up to her hopes, dreams, and expectations. Only the experience of repeated disappointment can create the bitter, pessimistic cynicism of the average modern adult_, Major mentally derided. _Is that really what we want?_

_Well, considering we're about to face a fight on two fronts, she may well get more 'life' experience than we would ever want her to have. She'll be seeing the death of our kind first hand, as well as witnessing acts of brutality, _I thought, responding to the Major in my mind. At least Edward wasn't here to hear me conversing with myself, though it wouldn't have been the first time he'd heard it. The fact that the Major has his own distinctive voice in my head convinced Edward of my mental instability, and he'd warned Carlisle that I was 'clinically insane'. Needless to say, I had found it ironically amusing when James admitted Alice had been committed to an insane asylum as a human. After all, Edward considered her one of the most sane of all of us.

The other vampires were talking amongst themselves, as we waited for the stragglers to return, but Bella and I were content to simply enjoy each other's presence in silence, our emotions speaking for us.

"Jake is not going to come back for a little while," Billy suddenly announced.

I felt concern and a tinge of guilt well up inside Kate. "Did he say why?" she asked.

Billy gave her a knowing look, letting her know he was aware of what happened between them. She grimaced and looked away, unable to make eye contact. "The poor boy has been through quite a bit in the past two months. It's been a roller coaster ride of ups and downs for him, and his whole world has been altered forever, opening his eyes to a new realm of possibilities he'd never before considered. Remember, even though he now looks like he's in his early twenties," Billy explained to everyone, his feelings calm and introspective. "He is still really only fifteen. He'll be sixteen in mid-December. He hasn't yet given himself time to just sit back and process everything that has happened thus far and the implications of each aspect with regards for him and his future. He just needs some time to think about everything and come to terms with his new life. Don't worry. He's in wolf form, so Chief is able to communicate with him, if need be."

My gift picked up three vampires rapidly approaching, though they weren't within our hearing range yet. That must be Emmett, Rosalie, and Charlie. After what just happened, I'm sure they explained to him about Bella being my mate. _I wonder what he thought about it,_ I thought curiously, as I began sorting out the emotions. They were far enough away and close enough together for me to have a difficult time deciphering which emotions belonged to which vampire. Overall, the most prominent emotions were a mild fear, concern, and worry. As they got closer, I could feel Charlie's paternal love, affection, and protectiveness alongside the other emotions, as well as the strong love and attraction Emmett and Rosalie had for one another.

I decided I should warn my mate about the impending entrance of her biological father, just in case she wanted to take up a less intimate position in my lap. Turning her head gently with my fingers to allow me access to her ear and neck, I leaned down to whisper into her ear, "Charlie, Em, and Rose are nearly here."

I then nuzzled her neck, planting a kiss just below and behind her ear. I inhaled her scent and rubbed my cheek against hers, enjoying the way our natural scents mingled and complimented one another. I didn't even think about my actions until after the fact, when in the next breath I smelled the delicious aroma of her arousal. I felt my pride rise in knowing I was so easily able to affect my mate in this way.

_Mmmm, that is by far the most incredible aroma in the entire world_, Major purred to me. I couldn't help but agree, as did our body, which immediately began responding accordingly. I felt myself getting hard and could soon smell my own musky scent, as my pheromones were released into the air, letting my mate know I was just as ready as she was. She inhaled and instinctively pushed herself closer to me, shifting her bottom so it rubbed against my cock, both of us only getting more aroused by the action. The odor of sex began to emanate from both of us, mingling together, causing the Major to puff out his chest and pant like a dog in heat. _I need to taste that sweet nectar, Jasper, _he internally growled. _Take her upstairs to our room quickly!_

Carlisle and Esme had suddenly stopped breathing, and both wore conflicted expressions on their faces. _Poor Mom and Dad. _Billy was looking and feeling disgruntled, disappointed, concerned, and disgusted. Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya were simply a little uncomfortable, but sex and varying states of arousal were so prevalent in their own house they barely noticed. Kate felt amused and a bit mischievous, but was otherwise fine.

"Jasper!" Charlotte hissed, glaring at me. "Are you _trying_ to alienate your father-in-law?"

She flitted over to the windows and opened them up on opposite sides of the room to create a cross breeze to air out the room. Peter suddenly startled and rushed to close all the windows again.

As he did, we could hear the approaching vampires. "Charlie, really, there's no need to worry. Jasper is a good man and will take good care of her," Rose assured him.

"Yeah, he's been a complete gentleman so far," Emmett concurred as they ran into the yard and toward the house. The wind gusted and all three of them froze in place for a second.

"What the hell?" Emmett muttered.

"Oh, fuck!" Rose exclaimed.

Charlie roared, his rage suddenly spiking. The next moment he burst through the front door, not even pausing as the wood splintered into sawdust from the force of his entry. He was in front of me, yelling something at me, but I was too engulfed in his emotions and actions to pay attention to his words. He made a grab for MY Bella, trying to take her from me, feeling possessive and protective toward her, underneath his rage and desire to destroy me.

Of course, he never got anywhere _near_ MY mate. _How dare he try to put his hands on my mate? How dare he try to take her from me? How dare he try to stake a claim on my woman? Has he not heard of me?_ Major screamed in my mind, fully in charge of our body now. _I will teach this newborn some respect! He shall fear ME, for I am his master, the God of War! My mate trembles behind me because of this imbecile, so he shall suffer my wrath!_

"You DARE try to take what is MINE?" Major roared, causing the whole house to shake and the other vampires to cringe and cover their ears. We looked around in satisfaction to see all the others lying on the ground in full submission, wordlessly begging for their lives. _They will live today, for I have no quarrel with them, only this one who still dares to stand before me, full of anger and defiance, looking me straight in the eye and challenging me_.

"She is MY . . .," his declaration was abruptly cut off by his agonized scream as I ripped off the arms that dared grab for my mate, trying to pull her away from me.

_How dare he lay claim to my mate? She is not his! She is all MINE! He is delusional_. Major screamed internally.

_We need to mark her, so everyone knows she is ours_, I agreed, as we tossed our opponent's arms to opposite sides of the room.

Facing the now armless antagonist, we could feel that the fight had gone out of him, his rage spilling out and seeping away just like his venom oozed from his wounds. His mind was dazed with pain and confusion, as his eyes swept back and forth between his two arms. They were twitching on the floor, convulsing, and trying to pull themselves toward him. He was now like every other newborn reacting to their first loss of limbs.

In a practiced move used thousands of times, Major sent him an emotional cocktail of defeat, surrender, hopelessness, helplessness, obedience, and submission, guaranteed to send him straight to his knees and keep him there. As soon as the attacker hit his knees, Major was behind him, ready to break him completely. Grabbing hold of the other vampire's head by his hair, Major pushed a knee into his back, forcing him to fold up into the fetal position on the floor. The once defiant male was curled up, with his backside on his heels, his chin on his knees, and his forehead pressed into the hardwood.

The Major and I rejoiced together to see him rendered helpless before us, completely at our mercy. To make sure he understood to whom he owed his life, Major then bent over and completed the maneuver, latching onto the back of the vampire's neck, our teeth sinking deeply. One move to struggle on his part could easily result in decapitation. We pumped our venom into the wound, knowing it would burn for days with this much foreign venom in there and would scar terribly. This would be this asshole's permanent reminder not to fuck with us or our mate.

Feeling our victim's abject surrender, Major pulled back and sealed the wound with our venom inside, not even allowing him the option of finding someone to suck it out for him. I doubted he would ever dare defy us again, but Major was taking no chances.

"If you ever even attempt to touch MY mate again, I will rip you up into bite size pieces and feed you to the fire slowly, one little piece at a time, leaving your head for last, so you can watch and feel the entire time. Do you understand, _child_?"

We waited for his response, and he feebly tried to nod his head, which only angered the Major.

"Do not disrespect me, _infant_!" we growled, shooting bolts of pain through him. "You will answer me with your words! You will not approach my mate ever again without express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the broken vampire sobbed.

"Yes, sir, _what_?" Major insisted, curious if this vampire had been stupid enough to know who he was attacking before he did.

"Yes, sir, Major," he whimpered.

Major huffed, knowing the other male had indeed challenged him while knowing who he was. _Stupid imbecile. If he is stupid enough to attack me and try to take my mate, knowing who I am and what I can do, then he is too stupid to be of use to us in battle. There is too much of a risk of him making foolish decisions that endanger the rest of us. I need to have him put down for the good of all._

_Do we have to destroy him? _I challenged. _Perhaps we can find some use for him that won't involve killing him, but also won't endanger the rest of our people?_

_A weak leader can bring down an entire army, Jasper, _Major reminded me. _Will you risk our mate just to get out of killing this traitor? We can have the Captain do it, so we aren't exposed to his emotions, if you wish._

He had me there. I would never risk our mate any more than he would. She was our everything, our reward for surviving the hell Maria put us through and the pain of Alice's manipulations. She was our reason for existing, making our life worthwhile. All else could fall by the wayside as long as we kept her safely with us. _Anything for our mate, _I agreed.

"Captain!" Major snarled.

Peter carefully lifted his head. "Yes, sir, Major?"

"Take care of the prisoner."

Peter winced and slowly got to his feet. "Major, my gift tells me it would be a mistake to kill him, sir."

This statement caused gasps around the room, and the prisoner started to tremble in fear.

_Damn it! The Captain is never wrong, so we are stuck with this idiot! _Major mentally snarled in frustration.

"Fine," Major growled grumpily. He let go of the prisoner and moved a few steps away from him. "Don't make me regret letting you live, asshole!" He nudged the cowering vampire with his foot.

"Y-yes sir, Major," he whimpered.

Major began pacing in front of him, our hands behind our back. _What if he goes after our mate again? _I asked, remembering his hand reaching out to grab our Bella. Major paused and then turned to face the man.

"You may not have your arms back until you are ready to admit Bella is mine, ONLY MINE, and you have no claim to her," Major sneered. "Bella is ALL mine - heart, mind, body, and soul. If you cannot say that to my face with sincerity, then you will remain in pieces until you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, Major," the vampire sobbed.

"Captain, guard the prisoner and make sure he does not reattach his arms until he is ready to admit he has no claim to my mate," Major commanded.

"Yes, sir, Major," Peter accepted, moving into position.

With Peter guarding our back, we were finally able to go and comfort our mate. To our surprise, as soon as I turned to face her and took a step in her direction, she raced forward to meet me, jumping into my arms.

"Major, Major," she crooned, kissing my face, checking for damage. "MY Major!"

"Nobody will ever take you from me," Major promised her, kissing her and inhaling her scent to help us calm down. _We need to make sure she is uninjured_, he thought.

_Yes_, I agreed. _But not in front of all these witnesses. We need to take her somewhere private._

Feeling her little hands trying to sneak under our shirt, the Major decided to run with her. _We will take her somewhere secluded and take care of her. The time has come to mark her, so nobody else will be stupid enough to try to claim her. _

Holding her tightly to our body, we raced out the doorless entry and then into the woods. We heard the anguished, "NOOO!" howled by the prisoner, but didn't stop or respond. In fact, it simply spurred us on, making us even more determined to stake our claim before anybody else tried to take her from us.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** How was that?


	41. Charlie's POV of Chap 40

**AN:** I got a lot of requests for Charlie's point of view for the last chapter, so I decided to go ahead and write it. Normally, I try hard not to backtrack much when presenting a new viewpoint, but this chapter does not progress any farther than the last chapter, as I really want to move forward in Jasper's POV. So, consider this more of an extra, like an outtake.

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 41 - Charlie's POV of Chapter 40**

**Charlie's POV**

"Charlie, really, there's no need to worry. Jasper's is a good man and will take good care of her," Rose assured me as I raced back to the house to check on Bella. I knew he wouldn't harm her, if she was truly his mate, but Bella wasn't ready for a mate. I had seen the way she was behaving. Mentally, she was still just a child. _How dare Jasper think of my daughter as a mate when she's clearly not ready for that yet?_

"Yeah, he's been a complete gentleman so far," Emmett concurred as they ran into the yard and toward the house.

_He'd better have been. _I thought to myself with a shudder_. If he is pressuring her into sexual intimacy, I'm going to kill him._

The wind gusted and I froze in place for a second as the scent hit my nostrils and crawled up into my brain. My new brain knew exactly what that smell was. It was the odor of sex, pouring out from both Bella and Jasper, mingling together into a combined aroma that demonstrated their close physical proximity.

"What the hell?" Emmett muttered.

"Oh, fuck!" Rose exclaimed.

I roared in rage, ignoring my two companions, feeling betrayed by their assurances that this very thing was not happening. My worst nightmare come true, my young daughter was being taken advantage of by an older male. I burst right through the front door, one small part of my brain feeling bad for how upset Esme would be at the destruction of her property.

I raced over to Jasper, yelling out my accusations, as I witnessed her curled up into a ball in his lap, being held tightly against him. I knew from experience she was virtually helpless against him in that kind of restraining hold. I grabbed for her arms, demanding he let her go, and intending to force him to set her free. Her bright crimson eyes, rapidly fading to black, stared up at me in fear, no recognition in their depths.

_What has he done to MY daughter? I will not let him get away with it. I will destroy him for stealing away her innocence and causing her to feel the terror and confusion I see in her eyes now,_ I vowed to myself. Jasper moved so quickly and with such grace, even my vampire eyes had a hard time following him. My hands grasped only air as the two of them were suddenly across the room, with Bella huddled in the corner behind him.

"You DARE try to take what is MINE?" Jasper roared, causing the whole house to shake and the other vampires to cringe and cover their ears. He looked around wearing a smug look of satisfaction, and I risked a quick glance to see all the other vampires lying on the ground, assuming the position of submission the Cullens had just described to me._ They may all be scared, but I will not back down. I owe it to my daughter to protect her, and I was going to let this smug bastard know that. He needs to know she has somebody willing to defend her and speak up or fight on her behalf._

"She is MY . . .," _daughter_, is what I intended to say, but before I could even finish my sentence the monstrous warrior had ripped off both of my arms, and my declaration was abruptly cut off by my agonized scream as the pain hit full force. It was worse than the pain of the transformation, and I worked hard to try to breath through it, to survive it, and somehow to try to think around it.

I was a sitting duck now with no arms, my brain clouded with pain, making it difficult to think rationally. I watched helplessly as Jasper threw my arms to opposite sides of the room. _How am I supposed to protect her without my arms? _I worried. I watched in confused fascination as my arms continued twitching and convulsing on the floor where they'd landed.

Pain clouded my thought process as I wished desperately for my arms to be reattached. I could feel the pain in my shoulders as the venom leaked out of the gaping holes where my arms belonged, but even more disconcerting was the realization I could feel the pain within my arms as well. I could feel more than just pain from my detached arms. I felt the pull, the call of my body begging them to return. I could feel the answer of my arms as they desperately tried to drag themselves over to my body, trailing venom behind them. I could feel the smoothness of the heavily shellacked hardwood beneath my fingers. Part of my mind was constantly aware of where my arms were and what they were doing at all times.

Suddenly, to make matters worse, I was hit with a tsunami of negative emotions, sending me to my knees in utter defeat and despair. At the same time, Jasper disappeared from sight, and my senses warned me he was behind me. He forced me to curl up in the fetal position, similar to the way I'd seen Bella, except I was pressed firmly against the ground instead of in his lap.

All rational thought left me the moment his teeth dug into the back of my neck, as my instincts took over. For the first time since I was changed, I truly felt like a vampire. My inner beast had shaken himself awake and was now fully in charge. I felt like I had been taken over by another being entirely, as if I were possessed, leaving me a helpless bystander within my own mind, condemned to simply watch while my inner monster spoke with my voice and acted with my body.

_If I move a single millimeter, he will decapitate us_, my inner voice warned. _Oh, shit, that's gonna scar. What the hell were you thinking, challenging the Major? Didn't you listen to what Rose and Emmett told you? Did you happen to notice that everybody else hit the dirt? Everyone but you, the dickhead who tried to take away the mate of the most dangerous vampire in the world. Yeah, real smart, asshole._

_Why am I calling myself an asshole?_ I thought.

_Because you are one_, the inner voice snarled. _You still think like a human, but you're not in the human world anymore. You're a vampire now, and they play by a whole different set of rules. You'd better learn them before you're kicked out of the sandbox forever. I'm not gonna let you get us burnt to a crisp, so I'll be in charge until you get some sense._

Even this weird mental conversation with myself wasn't enough to distract me from the pain of the Major's venom. _Ahhh, stop the burning_, I cried in my head. _I already went through three days of this shit! I thought I was done with it!_

_No, asshole, this is what it feels like when you get the venom from another vampire into your skin. It hurts like hell, and he's not gonna give up until you surrender._

_Fine, I give up, I give up_, I whimpered, unsure if I was thinking it or saying it out loud. As soon as I gave in and stopped fighting, the Major withdrew his teeth from my flesh. He then licked my wound sealing it.

_Oh, shit, now this damn wound is going to burn for days_, my inner voice whined. _At least he decided not to tear off our head, though I would've if some idiot tried to steal MY mate._

_I don't have a mate, _I shot back, disconcerted by my inner beast's revelation_. _

_For now, _the voice conceded_, But when we do, nobody will take her from us. _I got a mental picture of myself in a feral rage, tearing apart faceless vampires and tossing their body parts into the fire._  
_

"If you ever even attempt to touch MY mate again, I will rip you up into bite size pieces and feed you to the fire slowly, one little piece at a time, leaving your head for last, so you can watch and feel the entire time. Do you understand, _child_?" The Major growled at me.

_Fuck, that would hurt like hell!_ My inner voice winced at the thought. I felt my beast nodding my head, while I was busy imagining the scene he just suggested.

"Do not disrespect me, _infant_!" he growled, shooting bolts of pain through me. "You will answer me with your words! You will not approach my mate ever again without express permission. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," my inner monster sobbed as the pain paralyzed my muscles all over my body. _See what you have done to us, asshole? Did you really have to go and piss off the God of War?_

_But she's my daughter! _I protested to my vampire side. _I have to protect her. And why is he calling me an infant, when I'm old enough to be his father?_

"Yes, sir, _what_?" Major insisted.

"Yes, sir, Major," my beast whimpered. _Did you take stupid pills, or did somebody drop you on your head a few times while you were changing? Do you not remember being told he was a Major in the CIVIL WAR? To him, you ARE just an infant!_

I mentally scowled. _Well, if I'm an infant, then what does that make Bella?_

_Mates are different, you clueless vamp_, my beast snarled in my head, making me want to cower away from myself, which I obviously couldn't do. _Even I know that. Weren't you paying attention when Eleazar explained all that shit to you and Billy in his vampire 101 session?_

I mentally hung my head, even more disturbed by the way I now saw myself as two different people occupying the same space. _I was still getting used to my new eyesight, and there were so many interesting things to investigate in his study_, I confessed. _I wasn't really paying attention._

_Yeah, well, you better go back and review that lecture if you want to be able to keep breathing, _he warned.

I wondered if I should give this other side of me a name, like Jasper had the Major.

_It would be better if you just accepted me as part of you. Otherwise you'll start thinking of yourself as superior to me and probably end up getting us both killed,_ he warned.

"Captain!" Major snarled.

Peter carefully lifted his head. "Yes, sir, Major?"

"Take care of the prisoner."

Peter winced and slowly got to his feet. "Major, my gift tells me it would be a mistake to kill him, sir."

I felt my body start to tremble in fear.

_See! I knew you'd get us killed!_ My inner beast roared in my brain, so loudly I barely even registered the gasps of the others in the room.

"Fine," Major growled grumpily. He let go of me and moved a few steps away. "Don't make me regret letting you live, asshole!" He nudged my cowering body with his foot.

"Y-yes sir, Major," I whimpered, while my inner beast celebrated having another chance to avoid becoming ash.

Major began pacing in front of me, his hands behind his back. He paused and then turned to face me, his countenance fearsome.

"You may not have your arms back until you are ready to admit Bella is mine, ONLY MINE, and you have no claim to her," Major sneered. "Bella is ALL mine - heart, mind, body, and soul. If you cannot say that to my face with sincerity, then you will remain in pieces until you can. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir, Major," I sobbed, realizing there was nothing else I could do. I was helpless to protect my baby girl from the vampire who was pushing her into an intimacy her mind was not properly prepared to handle.

"Captain, guard the prisoner and make sure he does not reattach his arms until he is ready to admit he has no claim to my mate," Major commanded.

"Yes, sir, Major," Peter accepted, moving into position to guard me, preventing me from following.

I watched Bella, who was crouched in the corner her eyes wide and feral, heartbroken to know I couldn't do anything to prevent him from taking her and finishing what he'd started before I came in to save her. There was nothing I could do to take that fear from her eyes, to stop this brutal vampire from sinking his teeth into her. Unfortunately, my vampire mind was quickly able to come up with several horrible scenarios between them in milliseconds.

To my shock and surprise, as soon as the Major turned to face her and took a step in her direction, she raced forward to meet him, jumping into his arms.

"Major, Major," she crooned, kissing his face, her hands roaming all over him. Pure love and adoration shone in her eyes and her body language. She gave me a quick glare before she went back to checking him for damage. "MY Major!"

"Nobody will ever take you from me," Major promised her, kissing her and inhaling her scent. I could smell her arousal as she rubbed herself against him and see her hands trying to sneak under his shirt.

Holding her tightly to his body, the Major raced out the hole I'd made by charging through the door like an idiot, and then into the woods, while my mind was still reeling. I never wanted to see or smell my daughter like that. It was disturbing.

"Way to go, asshole!" Rosalie muttered, staring at me with disgust. "Now he's feeling territorial, since you tried to take her from him, and all his instincts are screaming for him to protect her by claiming and marking her as soon as possible. He was calm and under control before you came barging in here, forcing him to defend his mate. Right after we warned you too! All we needed was a few more days, and she would have been ready, but now, who knows what this will do to her?"

Esme sobbed, turning to Carlisle. "Please, Carlisle! Can't we stop him?"

Carlisle appeared torn. "If I get too close, at the wrong time, he'll behead me for interrupting the mating and for what he would perceive as trying to get an eyeful of his naked mate."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Emmett asked, his face full of worry and sorrow.

_This is all your fault asshole, _my inner voice griped.

_Thanks, _I responded sarcastically. _That makes me feel much better._

I somehow felt my beast sneer at me, _You scared her and pushed her away. You tried to take her from her mate, her soul mate, her other half, whom she clearly loves dearly. You are the bad guy here in her eyes, not her precious Major. Now she'll probably blame you when this whole claiming thing goes wrong. _

I thought back to my crazed entrance and the way I grabbed for her. I had thought I was saving her from him, that she was afraid and wanted to get away. Having seen her response to him after what he did to me, I now knew I had it all wrong. That fear, that terror in her eyes was for me. She was afraid of me and what I might do to her and her mate. Now she was going to be claimed before her time, all because of what my actions triggered.

Realizing what I'd done and the responsibility I bore for whatever happened to her today, I howled, "NOOO!" in anguish. The only consolation I had was that her body was clearly ready, even if her mind wasn't, judging by the scent she produced when rubbing against him, so at least it wouldn't be as traumatic as it would have been otherwise. _I really screwed up this time_, I lamented.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Okay, so next chapter continues with the Major and his Bella . . .

Here's a preview, just because I love ya . . .

When I finally came to a stop in a small clearing, Bella ripped my clothes right off my body, leaving me standing there in front of her, naked as a jaybird. She began frantically, but lovingly running her hands and lips all over me, instinctively checking me for injury, while purring to offer me her comfort.

"Now, Bella, I need to check you over too, ya know," I drawled. Without even thinking about it, she ripped her own clothes off, baring herself for me as she continued her ministrations on my body. Unconsciously, I started drooling as I took in her completely nude body for the first time.

_MINE! ALL MINE! Claim her, mark her, fuck her, do it, do it, do it_, Major chanted in our head. _No one will ever see her like this but me! Nobody will ever touch her body again but me!_

_Mmmmm_, I agreed, as my eyes continued caressing her curves. _I don't see any injuries, but I think I'd better check up close. Who knows? She might have some microscopic injury that requires my attention. I need to be very close to her skin, close enough to smell, touch, taste. If she has any little wounds, I'd be happy to kiss them and make them all better . . . _


	42. Marking Mates

**AN: ** Sorry it took so long. We were out of town this weekend with family, so I had no computer or internet. Frankly, I was going into withdrawal. *snicker*

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 42 - Marking Mates**

When I finally came to a stop in a small clearing, Bella ripped my clothes right off my body, leaving me standing there in front of her, naked as a jaybird. She began frantically, but lovingly running her hands and lips all over me, instinctively checking me for injury, while purring to offer me her comfort.

"Now, Bella, I need to check you over too, ya know," I drawled. Without even thinking about it, she ripped her own clothes off, baring herself for me as she continued her ministrations on my body. Unconsciously, I started drooling as I took in her completely nude body for the first time.

_MINE! ALL MINE! Claim her, mark her, fuck her, do it, do it, do it_, Major chanted in our head. _No one will ever see her like this but me! Nobody will ever touch her body again but me!_

_Mmmmm_, I agreed, as my eyes continued caressing her curves. _I don't see any injuries, but I think I'd better check up close. Who knows? She might have some microscopic injury that requires my attention. I need to be very close to her skin, close enough to smell, touch, taste. If she has any little wounds, I'd be happy to kiss them and make them all better . . . _

_What a sap_, Major muttered, mentally rolling his eyes.

Listening to my mate purr always calmed me, but listening to my naked mate purr while rubbing against me brought me to a whole new plane altogether. My Major side and my Jasper side were about evenly mixed at the moment, both completely absorbed by the girl in front of us.

Bella slowly dropped to her knees as she continued her progress along my body. It took every ounce of my control to stand still and just let her do what she needed without trying to respond or reciprocate just yet. _You'll have your turn in a minute_, I promised myself, as my fingers ached to touch her silky skin and hair.

She was now face to face with cock for the first time, and I quickly tuned into her emotions, needing to keep aware of how she was feeling at all times. She paused as she examined my cock visually, studying it with curiosity and confusion. That made me wonder exactly what her 'sex ed' lesson had been about. The women hadn't let us men know what was discussed, so I had no idea how much or how little she knew.

Of course, seeing my beautiful, naked mate, on her knees in front of me, with her eyes focused on my cock, triggered my pheromones to release. That wasn't the only thing released, as a drop of pre-cum began beading up at the tip of my dick. My cock twitched toward her, eager to play in any way she desired, which startled her. Her eyes widened as her head jumped back away from my moving member. After a couple of seconds of nothing else exciting happening, she moved back in close again.

She sniffed the area cautiously a few times before smiling and inhaling deeply, enjoying the musky aroma of my arousal. It was naturally designed to call specifically to my mate, and sure enough, the scent of my pheromones triggered her body to produce her own heady aroma. That heavenly fragrance sent my eyes rolling back in my head, as it filled my nostrils and sent intriguing messages to my brain.

My cock stood tall and proud, desperate for her attention. I was harder than I could ever remember being before, hanging on to my control by a thread, when she nearly brought me to my knees. Her little pink tongue darted out and licked my tip like an ice cream cone, soaking up the flavor of my pre-cum. Watching her taste me, I groaned in appreciation, and my cock strained toward her, silently begging for more, as if it had a mind of its own. Heaven help me, I desperately wanted to follow wherever it was leading, allowing myself to think with the wrong head, but I was still just barely rational enough to remember my mate wasn't ready for a loss of control on my part. I couldn't just throw her to the ground and pound into her relentlessly until she was screaming my name in utter bliss, like part of me was desperate to do. I needed to be slow and easy, for my virgin mate, and not scare her or hurt her or push her away from me.

_She's a virgin! _I reminded the Major hastily, sensing his desire to pounce and fuck her senseless.

He mentally rolled his eyes at me, _I know, Jasper. I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't hurt our mate any more than you would. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy thoughts of what it'll be like for us later ._

Satisfied we were on the same page for now, we watched our mate, filled with excited anticipation, as she reached out and ran her fingertips up and down my cock, driving both me and the Major insane with desire and longing.

"Ooooh, it's so smooth," she cooed, leaning over to rub her cheek against it. I whimper-moaned, loving the friction she was providing against my swollen dick, but uneasy at the same time about the innocent way she was nuzzling and snuggling my cock.

_Does she have any idea what she's doing to me? _I wondered, not even thinking about how my gift might be affecting her, especially with its increased strength due to us touching.

"That feels good, my Jasper? When I touch you _here_?" she asked, looking up at me through her lashes with a smirk. It was odd, seeing such a seductive look on her normally innocent face.

"Mmmm, very good, my little minx," Major answered for both of us, purring at the feeling and sinking to the ground. We leaned back onto our elbows, giving her easy access to our body.

Her smirk widened in response, and she began touching me with more confidence. Bella experimented with first one hand, then two, rubbing them along my length.

Major purred louder in pleasure, instinctively reaching up to wipe away the drool from our chin and rubbing it onto our cock. Bella's eyes widened, watching our movements, and then grasped my cock firmly, wrapping her fingers and palm around as much as she could. She then mimicked the same up and down motion with a little twist at the top that she'd just seen us do.

I moaned, "So good!"

She grinned, proud of herself. I carefully assessed her emotions, both those on the surface and those deeper down. It had finally dawned on me that she was 'listening' to my emotions, thanks to my gift. I was unconsciously projecting to her how I felt, and she was making careful note of which types of touches and actions cased my pleasure to spike. I knew she would enjoy whatever I enjoyed, because my pleasure would be shared with her through my gift, but I wanted to be certain it wasn't all me. I didn't want to be an emotional bully, forcing her to do things that made her uncomfortable and then forcing her to enjoy it as well.

To my surprise, I felt mischievousness, pride, accomplishment, curiosity, anticipation, hope, wonder, and happiness, in addition to nervousness, excitement, and longing, all coming from her. My pleasure and desire were pulsating out of me, into her, and then back into me, increasing with each pass through the cycle, but amazingly enough, I could clearly distinguish between my own recycled emotions reverberating back to me and the pure emotions coming exclusively from her. Taking comfort in the knowledge she was enjoying what she was doing to me for her own reasons, I allowed myself to relax enough to let the feeling of her hands stroking me take over my senses and send me over the edge into orgasm. I knew the pleasure she was gaining was more about having the power to make me squirm, moan, and lose control and about doing something for me to make me happy, than about the sexual intimacy of the act, but I was okay with that for the time being. I shot my load of ejaculate all over my abdomen, and Major immediately demanded, _Mark her with our scent!_

Instinctively, I scooped up my cum and began rubbing it into her chest, coating her skin with the venom from my release. Her skin absorbed my sexual venom, causing my scent to become a part of her, a clear warning to all other vamps to stay away.

While operating in instinctive mode, I checked her carefully and thoroughly for injury, planting a soft, loving kiss every few inches. Satisfied that all was well with her, I laid her down gently on her back, ready to return the favor she had just given me.

She gasped in shock when she felt my tongue lapping up the liquid arousal from her center. I felt the withdrawal and discomfort in her emotions and realized she wasn't quite ready for that, so I immediately backed off, returning to non-sexual touches to reassure her. Her emotions quickly bounced back, and her curiosity increased.

"May I touch you, Darlin'? Make you feel good the way you did for me?" I asked hopefully, as I caressed her thighs, ribs, and hips. Major purred encouragingly from the back of my mind. He was much more patient and content now that she had been marked, now her skin was swimming with our scent. Bella nodded hesitantly, and I felt her sudden worry.

"What has you so worried, beautiful?" I questioned in concern. "We don't have to do anything if you're not ready. I won't be upset with you, I promise."

She smiled shyly up at me. "What if I'm not good enough for you? What if you don't want me anymore, and you leave me?" she queried, biting her lip nervously. Doubt, self-loathing, and fear of abandonment poured out of her, nearly knocking me over with its intensity. I was instantly reminded of the last words she'd heard from Edward as a human when he'd left her in the forest. _That stupid asshole! This is all his fault! _I mentally growled, picturing myself tearing him up into teeny tiny pieces and scattering them to the four winds.

"Baby, you're my mate, which means you're perfect for me. You are everything I could ever need or want. It would kill me to leave you, to even be away from you for more than a few hours at a time. I will always love you more than anyone or anything else. More than blood, more than Peter and Charlotte, and more than my own life," I promised sincerely. I felt her negative emotions fade away as I soothed her.

Shortly thereafter, her shy curiosity began to increase, along with her determination. "Please go ahead and touch me, Jasper," she invited. "I want to see what it feels like."

She certainly didn't need to ask me twice! I eagerly dipped my fingers between her legs and located her clit with easy precision. Her emotions instantly clued me in when I hit the right spot, one of the things I truly appreciated about my gift. Thanks to my ability, I was privy to every nuance of her emotion, every little dip and rise in her pleasure. Thus, my talented fingers were able to play her pussy with a passionate precision that would've put Edward's piano playing skills to shame.

Her body responded by releasing its natural lubricant, sending it oozing from her pussy walls, preparing for penetration. I eased one finger into her tight entrance, coating it with her juices until it could glide in and out with ease. Bella began writhing and moaning beneath me, melting under my ministrations, all self-consciousness long since banished by her desire. The sounds of her moans, groans, whimpers, and pleas created a symphony of sound that was better than any other music I'd ever heard. I meticulously recorded every detail with my vampire brain to be played back to myself over and over again in the future.

Looking down at her delicate flower, blooming for my delight, her swollen bud begging for my attention, I was overwhelmed with joy and gratitude for my marvelous mate. She truly was worth more to me than anything this world could offer. Examining her entrance, I was awed by the sight of her hymen, the ring of tissue surrounding her opening. I watched it stretch but not break, as my knuckle rubbed against it with each thrust of my finger into her glistening depths.

As pleased as I was to know with certainty I would be the only one to give this pleasure to my mate, thanks to Maria's penchant for torture, I also knew having one's hymen broken as a vampire could be extremely painful, much more painful than as a human. There was also the risk of it growing back if not treated properly, which would only prolong the pain.

With that thought in mind, I used my gift to increase her pleasure and minimize her discomfort, as I used my fingernail to slice around the hymen in a circle, easily separating it from her body, vaguely similar to the way the foreskin is removed in a circumcision. I then used my venom to heal the ring of exposed tissue to prevent it from re-growing or accidentally fusing to itself as her walls clenched together during her orgasm.

I was able to do it so quickly and cleanly, she didn't even notice, and I then pushed her over the edge into orgasm, rubbing her g-spot with the finger I had sunk deep inside her. To my surprise, as soon as her climax began, she shot upright into a seated position and sunk her teeth into the junction between my neck and shoulder. Instinctively, the Major and I bit her as well in the same place she bit us, in the junction between the neck and shoulder. It was the traditional spot for marking one's mate, a demonstration of trust between mates not to behead each other.

Her climax flowed through me, thanks to my empathy, just as mine had been shared with her, and I joined her in heavenly bliss. The knowledge and feel of having just marked one another increased both our joy and pleasure, prolonging our euphoric high. Major and I were growling and purring simultaneously in satisfaction, as was our lovely mate. The marking increased the strength of our bond, tying our souls together even more tightly than before.

As the ecstasy began to ebb, the desire to bring us both to climax again began to rise. My rock hard cock was aching to feel her warm, wet pussy surrounding it. Only once our bodies were fully joined, when I was able to release inside her body, when her pussy milked my cock and absorbed my sexual venom, with its intense concentration of my scent, would she be fully claimed as my own. Only then would our mating bond be complete.

As I pushed her body back down with my own, lining myself up to join with her fully, while her mind was still recovering from the mind-blowing, earth-shattering climax I had given her with only my fingers, an intrusion detected by my gift set off the alarm bells in the protective portion of my brain. I was off of her and into a protective crouch in seconds, having covered her nakedness with the scraps of clothing left from her ripping them off our bodies.

Major, in full protective mode, was snarling and growling in warning by the time the two cautious vampires slowly entered the boundaries of vampire hearing, still hidden from sight.

"Major," the Captain shouted. "There is trouble coming. We need to conduct a plan to protect your mate ASAP!"

Major instantly quieted, knowing the Captain wouldn't have interrupted us without good reason and thankful for the warning that would allow us to better protect our mate.

"I am leaving a change of clothes for you both, in case you need it. We are heading back to the house now and will wait for you there."

"Thank you, Captain," Major shouted gruffly. "We will be with you shortly."

Bella had fully recovered by then and had moved to crouch behind us, keeping the scraps of cloth in place to cover herself, but also trying to cover us with another scrap of material, just in case one of the intruders was female.

"Come, my mate," I gently commanded. "We must return to the house and prepare for battle."

She gracefully acquiesced without argument and took my hand as we ran toward the clothing Captain had left for us.

_At least we had time to mark her before the battle_, Major grumbled.

_As she did for us_, I reminded him, fingering our new bite mark.

_Mmmm, so she did_, he agreed with a smile, then mentally grinned. _Plus, she smells like she's been __bathing__ in our scent. She positively __reeks__ of our sexual venom. No one will be in any doubt she belongs to us, solely and completely, including that annoying newborn who dared to try and take her from us. I can't wait to see his face when he gets a lungful of her current aroma._

It was all I could do to keep from snickering aloud in agreement.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: ** Hope you enjoyed that little lime. It's not my strong suit, but hopefully I did it justice.

By the way, I was shocked when I first read of the actual location of the hymen, having come to believe from romance novels I had read that it was located somewhere internally. However, as it is located right at the entrance, if you know what it is you're looking for, it is actually visible externally. I encourage you all to google it, or look at it on wickipedia, and see it for yourselves, so we, as a group, don't continue to perpetuate the usual misinformation.


	43. Simply Shocking

**Chapter 43 - Simply Shocking**

**Bella POV**

My spectacular, wonderful, awesome, glorious mate and I were running through the woods toward the house where the others awaited us, having dressed in the clothes Uncle Pete left for us in the woods. I frequently allowed my gaze to linger on the mating mark I had given my Jasper, while lightly fingering the one he had given me. It was amazing how wonderful it felt to be able to see and feel these marks, shouting our relationship to the rest of the vampire world in such a visible, tangible way.

My sweet Jasper was bitterly muttering under his breath about how inconsiderate our enemies were to interrupt our mating process and about how quickly he intended to dispatch them, so we could get back to the much more important and interesting issue of claiming one another. He continued with his very quiet tirade about how much he resented their timing, how he intended to teach them some manners, and how very much he wished they could have waited just a few more hours before demanding his attention. He was busy making plans, strategizing, and considering contingencies, not for the upcoming battle we were meeting with the others to discuss, but how he intended to get me away from everybody else as soon as stupid Victoria and the vile Volturi had been demolished.

I knew he wouldn't appreciate my humor in the face of his discomfort, nor the stares I was giving him as I wondered if his pants could take the strain of his cock's desperate attempts to escape its confines, as we had no time to play, so I found myself getting lost in my thoughts along the way instead.

One of my earliest memories, from the day I was born, was of defending MY Jasper from that evil Alice girl. Even though I was scared and confused as I sat in the dirt, surrounded by who I now know to be members of my family, a small, determined voice insisted Jasper was MINE, not hers. That same voice warns me if anybody, like Emmett usually, is trying to sneak up on me, tells me where my prey is when it's time to feed, helps me figure things out that are new to me, and is always aware where Jasper is in proximity to me. It tells me, upon meeting others, if they are friend or foe, whether or not they can be trusted, and whether I should flee or fight.

I remembered from my first day, a statement Mommy made: "Aw, how cute! Bella's instincts are telling her Jasper belongs to her." I didn't really understand what she meant at the time, so I thought 'instincts' was the name of the voice loudly proclaiming Jasper was MINE. The funny thing, is that Daddy had unknowingly fueled that belief, when he told me it was natural and good to listen to my instincts, as my instincts would protect me.

When I first learned the letters of the alphabet, I spelled the name phonetically - Nstnx, so that's what I've called my inner voice ever since. I later learned that when they say instincts, they are referring to their 'vampire' side, versus what they consider their 'human' side. The problem is that I don't really have a 'human' inner voice to counter my 'vampire' voice, not like the rest of them seem to have anyway.

Nstnx is part of me, not separate from me - not like the Major is for Jasper. Nstnx isn't a persona, or my monster/beast/animal. It's essentially the voice of my body, telling me what my body needs, what I need to do or say to protect myself and make sure I have everything I need to both survive and be happy. I don't struggle with Nstnx for control or fight whatever her voice tells me, because I know she is just the part of me that handles my safety and survival. She _is_ me. So, rather than thinking of myself as having 'vampire' and 'human' sides, I have 'practical' and 'emotional' sides that debate over the best course of action in a given situation. I don't feel any shame for not being human, like so many of my family members do. I'm happy to be a vampire.

I mean, it's nice to be told stories of myself as a human, but I don't have any real emotional connection to them. I just feel more secure that when we meet other vampires, I have a past I can explain. I'm _somebody_, with a full name and a history. I felt vulnerable, not knowing who I was before, wondering if someone or something would eventually come back to haunt me. It turns out I was right to worry, as this Victoria character was someone coming after me and my family because of a grudge she's holding against us from my human days. If I didn't know the story, how would I even know she was gunning for me? How would I know I didn't deserve whatever she wants to do to me in her crazy attempt for revenge. Though, truthfully, _I_ would try to avenge my Jasper if someone took him from me, even if he were the one at fault for his own demise, so I can't really blame her. What would my life be worth without him?

As far as Charlie goes, I do have some residual affection for him, and I appreciate him making an effort to give me all those pieces of my past. _I hope he doesn't plan to stick around and hover though, the way he has been since they arrived. How will I get my much desired alone time with Jasper if he's always watching us and sending my empathic mate all his feelings of disapproval? I mean, I care about him, don't get me wrong, but my mate will always come first. I know he was my human father, but I'm not human anymore and never will be again. Besides, according to his stories, he barely even knew me. What kind of relationship could we have had if he only saw me two weeks a year?_

He clearly didn't help raise me, not the way my vampire parents have. So, I'm fine with calling him 'Dad' and letting him hold onto a piece of his past, as long as he doesn't try to take Carlisle's place in my life and doesn't try to interfere in my relationship with Jasper. My bond to him is like a thread in comparison to the steel cables connecting me to my vampire family. Of course, my mate bond is stronger than vampire ski - it's completely unbreakable and makes steel cable seem as dainty as a paper chain.

_Speaking of my mate, I wonder who could possibly have been stupid enough to challenge the God of War and try to take his mate right out of his arms? Did the vampire have a death wish? Was he attempting suicide? Surely it would have been less painful to simply throw himself into a pyre?_ I thought Jasper had been rather restrained in the way he handled and was curious why he had gone so easy on the other vampire. Nstnx had starting purring with delight, watching Jasper rip that man's arms off to both punish him and protect me. It called to me in such a delicious way, sending tingles throughout my body, when Jasper defended our bond. I felt safe and loved and wanted to be as close to Jasper as possible.

I was still angry inside that Kate had gotten away with her behavior toward my mate with a simple apology and promise not to let it happen again. _Why didn't Daddy punish her, like I'd asked him to do? Why is she still here with our family, so close to my Jasper?_ I hadn't wanted to 'forgive' her without teaching her a lesson with a little limb removal first, but Mommy was set on keeping the peace. She asks me for so little that I felt obligated to at least pretend to forgive the filthy succubus. _Why is she allowed to stay, but Alice was banished, when both of them committed the same crime?_

I didn't understand it, and Nstnx couldn't explain it to me either. I figured it was another one of those weird 'human' things I'd never understand, like drinking animal blood instead of the much yummier human blood designed to quench our thirst much more effectively. _Wouldn't it be better for the human race of we ate all the bad guys? It would be a win/win for them and us, just not the individuals who choose a life of crime._ Dad had been a police officer as a human. Maybe I should ask him what he thinks about it.

Still, I couldn't wait to see Kate's face when she sees our mating marks. I couldn't be more thrilled that Jasper would now wear the mark of my teeth forever, a clear sign to any other vampire that he was mated and unavailable. Nobody else would ever be able to use the excuse they didn't know he was mated, with my mark on prominent display, like a shining beacon in the darkness. _Anybody else who tries to make a move on my Jasper will get her head tossed into the flames before anyone can stop me._

I adored the knowledge Jasper was currently saturated with my scent, as I was with his, and I couldn't wait for Kate to get a nice big whiff of us. My Nstnx was keeping a close eye on Kate for me, making sure she didn't come anywhere near my Jasper for the remainder of her stay. Nstnx had warned me, just before she made her move on my mate, not liking the way she was looking at him. My Nstnx had warned me about Alice too, allowing me to come between her and Jasper before the bitch could get too close to him.

I broke away from my thoughts as we broke through the tree line, into the back yard. Uncle Pete was standing on the back deck, wearing a serious expression, instead of his normal playful demeanor. Jasper sighed with irritation and defeat, ready to get down to business and giving up all hope of getting back to our mating anytime soon. Really, the interruption was for the best, though I wouldn't tell Jasper that in his current frame of mind.

As much as I wanted Jasper to claim me fully and complete our bond, Nstnx warned strongly against allowing it to happen yet. Nstnx had reminded me of the large changes that occur in both mates during the claiming and subsequent completion of their bond. It was important that we be equals in each other's eyes when that happened, because afterward, it was nearly impossible to change our status with one another. He had been helping to raise me, along with the rest of our family, and if we failed to connect on the same plane, he would forever have a paternalistic attitude mixed with that of a spouse. My opinion and viewpoint would never be taken as seriously as his own, if we bonded too soon, before I'd had a chance to come into my own as a woman. So as much as I desired to complete our bond, I trusted my Nstnx enough to wait for the go ahead.

"Report, Captain!" Major commanded, strolling the rest of the way to the house.

"The newborn is suitably chastised. He has realized the error of his ways and is ready to apologize to both of you. He misinterpreted the scene he saw and thought he was acting in a way to protect her, not realizing he was the one causing her fear. Due to his ready remorse and quick understanding, as well as the upcoming battle, he has been allowed to reattach his arms. We need to begin training straight away, Major," Peter informed him, careful to stay in a subservient position in case something he said caused my Jasper to retaliate.

_He thought he was protecting me by taking me away from my mate? Was he utterly clueless or what? Oh, well. Jasper will be able to sense his sincerity when he apologizes. If it was an honest mistake, and Jasper is willing to let it go, I suppose I can forgive him too, since he was properly punished for his presumptuous behavior._

Jasper nodded to Peter grimly, and Peter opened the back door, standing to the side to allow someone to step past him. My human father shuffled out onto the deck, his shoulders drooped, his demeanor dejected, and his head hanging. _What's wrong with him?_ I wondered.

"I'm so very sorry for trying to separate you two. I thought I was helping at the time, but afterward I realized I was only hurting you. I promise not to try to come between you two again," Charlie apologized.

_Charlie was the vampire who attacked us, who tried to take me away from Jasper? The man who had once upon a time been my human father was the one who nearly committed one of the worst crimes in the vampire world? Why would he do that to me?_

"If you are going to try to come between me and my mate or me and my vampire family, then there is no place for you in my new life!" I blurted out in shock, anger, and disappointment.

He looked up and met my eyes with his pain-filled ones. "Please, Bella, I'm truly sorry for hurting and scaring you! Please give me another chance, and I promise I won't make you regret it!" he begged.

I looked to Jasper for guidance, sending him my uncertainty. He replied with a burst of reassurance, shooting up through our joined hands. _If Jasper trusts him, then I will too._

"Okay, Dad," I agreed with a small shrug, leaning back into my Jasper and tilting my neck to show off my new mating mark. He winced slightly when he saw it, but recovered quickly.

"Thanks, Bells, Jasper. Congratulations on your mating," he mumbled, giving us a sad smile.

"I haven't claimed her yet, Charlie," Jasper announced, knowing everyone else was anxious to know. "Though we did choose to mark each other." He proudly pointed out the mark I had made on him, and Charlie relaxed a lot more, giving a more genuine smile to us this time.

The rest of the vampires joined us outside, gathering in small groups and waiting for us to finish talking.

"We are going to be fighting against a bunch of newborns," Uncle Pete declared. "The Major, Char, and I have a lot of experience fighting newborns, so we'll be helping you all learn a few moves that'll hopefully keep you from being caught off guard and injured."

"I too have much training and will be working with those who have gifts to expand their talents," Eleazar calmly stated. "Kate, if you could assist me, please?"

"Yes, of course," she readily agreed.

"Kate practiced for many years to expand her gift. She used to only be able to shock others with her hands, but over time was able to increase the effect until it works over her whole body," Eleazar explained.

"What is it like?" Billy asked. "Does it shock you too, or only the other person?"

"It only shocks the other person, and the way it feels depends on the level of intensity I use," Kate replied, walking over to him. She reached over and touched his hand, ignoring the territorial growl Tanya gave. I frowned. _She doesn't even respect her own sister's mating bond? I don't trust this girl at all._

Billy jerked his hand away in surprise. "Oh, I see. That would certainly startle an unsuspecting opponent."

Kate chuckled and rolled her eyes. Charlie raised an eyebrow and gruffly complained, "Startling them may buy you a second or two, but I fail to see how this gift is truly useful. If you expect that to save you in battle, then I think you will be sorely disappointed."

Kate glared at him disdainfully, marched over and grabbed his hand. He instantly hit the ground convulsing as if he were having a seizure.

"What was that?" I asked.

Kate smiled cautiously at me, flicking her eyes over to Jasper and then back to me. "If I turn up the intensity of the shock, it's more like being struck by lightning than the small tingle I gave Billy."

Charlie had recovered somewhat and was scuttling backward away from her, fear apparent in his eyes. I looked back up and noticed most of the family watching me carefully. _Do they think I was going to attack her or something? Not for touching Charlie, I won't. Besides, he was the one pulling the condescending bullcrap. If he'd talked to me that way, I'd have been tempted to shock him myself. Teach him a little lesson in respect_.

He's got a lot to learn about the difference between vampires and humans. It's like he expects us all to just be humans with an eating disorder or something. _Kate's been taking care of herself for the past thousand years, right? Somehow I don't think she appreciates having a newborn second guess her._

"Still think my talent is useless, Charlie?" Kate taunted goodnaturedly.

"Uh, um, no, no, of course not," he hastily replied.

"Sure you don't need another demonstration just to be sure?" she teased.

He shook his head emphatically. "No thank you! I should never have doubted you."

Kate smirked. "Yeah, remember that next time," she giggled.

"Bella, would you mind allowing Kate to try her gift on you?" Eleazar asked politely.

I stared at him like he was crazy, and Jasper immediately started growling protectively. "Are you kidding me?" I demanded.

Eleazar appeared embarrassed. "I didn't mean with the strength she used on Charlie. I was thinking more along the lines of what she did to Billy."

"Why the hell would I agree to that? Do I have 'stupid' tattooed on my forehead?" I growled.

"Oooh, good one, sis," Emmett cheered, giving me a fist bump. He really was the best big brother ever. I smirked back at him.

"Go ahead. Shock my mate. See what happens," Major dared Kate, arms across his chest, appearance forbidding. He really is so sexy when he lets his 'vampire' side come out to play. It makes me want to just rub my whole body against his, combining our scents together. Mmmmm. I'm so lucky to have him as my mate. I couldn't even imagine being with somebody else.

"Ooooh, I dare you!" Emmett challenged gleefully, rubbing his hands together. "I triple dog dare you!"

"Emmett!" Rose exclaimed, whacking him on the arm and giving him 'the look'.

"What?" Emmett pouted. "I just wanted to see what would happen."

Kate glared at him, knowing as well as the rest of us did, it wouldn't have been a pretty sight. "Thanks, Emmett. I love you too."

Emmett beamed back at her. "You're welcome!"

Kate and Rose rolled their eyes.

Daddy chose that moment to intervene. "Actually, sweetie, we're pretty sure her power won't work on you because of your shield. That's why we asked to test it."

_Her power won't work on me? How awesome is that?_

"Okay, Daddy. If that's what you want," I agreed. He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

Jasper started growling, and Daddy instantly backed away, not wanting to accidentally provoke him, but he was growling at Kate, not Daddy. She had sidled up next to me, while I was talking with Daddy.

I grabbed Jasper's hand to calm him, just before Kate grabbed my other hand. Jasper's growling increased in volume, and he quickly had me safely behind him. I peeked around him and saw Kate's hand twitching on the floor in front of us, while she cradled her arm to her chest. _Oh, goody! She finally got her punishment! Though I do wish I could've done that instead of my Jasper. Still, it's all good. I won't complain._

I began purring for my Jasper, and he instantly calmed down, turning to embrace me as if we were the only ones in the room. _I wish we were the only ones in the room_, I thought, my mind taking a dirty turn. _I wouldn't mind some more Jasper loving_.

"Kate!" Eleazar cried, breaking my concentrated focus. "Are you okay?"

Jasper and I looked over to see him helping Kate fuse her hand back in place. He glared at us. "Was that really necessary?" he asked in a condescending tone. _I hate being talked to in that manner. It's so rude._ I bared my teeth at him in response.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and replied in an even more condescending tone, "She touched my mate without permission, so, yes, it was necessary."

Eleazar frowned and dropped his gaze. "At least we know her shield worked, since she obviously didn't feel anything," he muttered.

"She agreed! I heard it!" Kate protested, flexing her wrist and fingers to make sure they were all working properly again.

"She had agreed to testing, but the Major hadn't," Mommy answered coldly. "I'm not the least bit surprised by his response, and I think you deserved it, considering he'd already warned you against it."

"Oh, yeah? Well, I think you deserve to share my pain, since you can't control your rude, unruly children," Kate sneered and began stalking toward Mommy. Mommy's eyes widened and she quickly stepped behind Daddy, so he could protect her. "You can try to hide behind him, but I'll just take him down first and still come after you."

_What the hell? Had she gone bat-crazy? Does she think I'm going to sit idly by while she hurts my parents? I mean, I know I didn't reacted when she went after Charlie, but I only just met the guy_.

Mommy darted out from behind Daddy and started running for the house, with Kate hot on her heels. Everybody just stood there and watched, including Daddy. They must've been frozen in shock. _I'm not going to let that witch hurt my Mommy!_

_Don't worry, I've got it_, Nstnx assured me. I reached toward Esme and a red film shot out toward her from my body. It wrapped around the contours of her body, encasing the two of us in a strange oblong bubble. _That's our shield, so now she's protected too_, Nstnx informed me.

_Wow! I wonder if anybody else can see it._ I had gotten it around her just in time, as Kate pounced and grabbed hold of Mommy's arm with both hands. I heard the indrawn breaths of everyone around me and knew the anticipation, anxiety, and fear everyone felt was probably overwhelming my Jasper. I snuggled closer to him and began purring again, trying to lend him my strength.

"Nothing's happening!" Kate shouted in surprise. "Not even when I use full force!"

Mommy looked straight at me, beaming like she'd just learned she was pregnant, with twins. "Thank you, Bella, for shielding me!"

"It worked! It really worked!" Eleazar shouted excitedly, twirling Carmen around in his arms.

"Thank you, princess, for protecting your Mommy," Daddy buzzed, speaking at full speed. He then raced over to his mate and cradled her in his embrace. I couldn't wait to see what kind of punishment he'd dish out to Kate for threatening his mate.

"Sorry about that, sugar," Uncle Pete drawled, approaching Jasper and me cautiously. "While you and Jasper were busy in the forest, Eleazar, Carlisle, Billy, and I were discussing the best way to teach you how to use your shield. Since time is of the essence, we thought that if you believed someone you loved was in danger, you would seek to protect them, at least once you knew you could."

"So this was just a set-up? Kate wasn't really threatening Esme, but pretending to, so Bella would figure out how to use her shield to protect others, along with herself?" Jasper queried.

"Exactly," Uncle Pete replied, nodding his head.

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully.

"It matches the emotions they had at the time," Jasper informed me. "Esme wasn't scared, and Kate wasn't angry. Carlisle's emotions were even more telling. He wasn't upset, angry, or worried, but hopeful. I didn't understand why he was hoping for Kate to shock his mate, but it makes sense now. He was hoping you would protect her."

"If she can control her shield to protect all of us, the confrontation with the Volturi will be much less traumatic and dangerous for us," Daddy offered, walking up with his arms around Mommy.

"We didn't expect the Major to rip off her hand, though," Eleazar grumbled, as he moved to join us, with Carmen tucked into his side.

Just then, Eleazar's phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. "It's Laurent!" he announced happily, moving to open his phone.

Uncle Pete grabbed his arm, halting him for a second. "Be careful what you say! It's a trap!" he hissed in warning.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** There you go - a little insight into Bella's mindset. She's different from human Bella, because she has only ever known being a vampire. Plus, we're now catching up to Alice's vision . . .


	44. Ambushed

**AN:** Sorry it took so long to get this to you. We had out of town guests. Then I had to figure out how I wanted this whole scene to go, with all the different variables and options. Hope you enjoy it!

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 44 - Ambushed**

**Jasper POV**

"Hello, Laurent. I see you made it back home safely," Eleazar answered pleasantly.

"Thank you, Eleazar. Where is everyone?" Laurent asked. If I hadn't been listening so carefully, I wouldn't have detected the slight tremor in his voice.

Peter had run inside and gotten a pad of paper and a pencil. He quickly wrote out a message to guide Eleazar.

'_Invite him to come here. Victoria has him and Irina and is expecting to ambush us. Pretend everything is fine, then we'll be waiting for them between there and here_.'

"We're all here with the Cullens. Why don't you two come join us?" Eleazar offered calmly, as if nothing was wrong.

"Thanks, we will," Laurent muttered before hanging up the phone.

"Boy, what enthusiasm," Emmett joked. "I can tell he's really looking forward to coming here."

Everyone simply ignored him, knowing he was trying to provide comic relief and reduce tensions, but unimpressed with his effort. There was so much to do and decide, and with a newborn army approaching us, led by a sadistic psycho, every second counted. I immediately began considering the area between the Denali's home and ours, deciding which might be our best vantage point. At the same time, I was creating and rejecting various battle strategies, trying to determine our best course of action. A third section of my mind was keeping careful track of my mate, while a fourth was paying attention to everyone else.

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked Billy, full of worry and concern. "Shouldn't he be here with us? What if they find him out there alone?"

Billy patted Charlie's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, Charlie. Chief has reported the situation to Jacob, and he's on his way. He was already heading toward us, wanting to participate in the training."

Charlie grimaced and muttered, "Right, training. Talk about too little, too late. Dammit. Why did I have to lose my shit and send Bella and Jasper off by themselves for a few hours? What if the newborn army had caught up with them? It would've been all my fault."

He had ranted at himself so quietly a human wouldn't have even heard him. His guilt and frustration were overwhelming me, and I pushed them away, blocking his volatile emotions so they wouldn't interfere with my rational thinking abilities. Sometimes being an empath really sucked.

"The small meadow 6 miles northwest of here would be the best place to face them," I grunted. My brain had narrowed down our strategies significantly now that the place had been chosen.

Carlisle nodded his head in approval. "Yes, that would give us the advantage, with the cliff and glacier falls at our back. They'll be running uphill toward us, which will allow us to detect them before they detect us, plus the rocks on the sides will allow us ample hiding places should we find them necessary."

"I think we should split into two groups, with our strongest fighters out front," Peter recommended. "Our newborns can circle around behind them after the battle begins, cutting off their retreat. What do you think, Major?"

"That is indeed one of the scenarios I was considering, Captain. Good thinking. Does your gift suggest that as our best possible option?" I replied calculatingly. His gift had saved us so many times in our war years, I knew never to doubt it.

"Yes, sir. So far," Peter responded, giving me a careful nod.

"If Laurent is Irina's mate, why is he leading an army toward us?" Billy asked Tanya, his disapproval and disdain apparent on his face. "Why would he betray his own mate by attacking her family?"

Tanya frowned. "I don't know. Either he's not really Irina's mate or he's been coerced into it."

"For a betrayal this big, I'm guessing his mate has been threatened if he doesn't comply," Charlotte carefully remarked. Peter nodded in agreement.

"For his sake, I hope so, but for her sake, I hope she's somewhere safe," Eleazar growled. Carmen put her arms around him, trying to comfort him and herself at the same time.

We needed to get back down to business. It was a short run to the Denali's from here, so time was of the essence. "Charlie, Billy, Chief, and Bella will wait here for Jacob. When he gets here, the five of them will follow our scents until they reach the marker indicating they are almost within range of detection. At that point, they will circle around to the right and come at the army from behind, cutting off their retreat. The rest of us will advance now to the meadow and choose our positions. We'll leave a marker at the point where it is impossible to be heard from the meadow, and a few of us will check for scouts to make sure Victoria is not alerted to our position in advance. Any questions?"

"Char and I volunteer to hunt for scouts," Peter offered. I nodded and sent him my acceptance through my gift, much as I had back when we were both working for Maria.

"I want to stay with _you_, Jasper," Bella protested.

I looked down at my agitated mate and gently ran my fingers through her hair, in a soothing motion. "I know, darlin', but this gives us the advantage of surprise. Victoria doesn't know you're a vampire yet, so she won't be expecting you."

I watched her eyes as she thought about it. She sighed, "Okay, Major. You know best."

"Why, thank you, darlin'," I smirked. "I'm so glad you recognize that."

She rolled her eyes and slapped my chest playfully. "Yeah, _sometimes, occasionally_, you know best."

I growled and pretended to snap at her. "Watch it there, half pint, or I'll eat you up, I love you so."

"Promises, promises," she laughed, and I felt her arousal at the thought.

"I thought it was always 'Daddy Knows Best'," Carlisle pouted. "_Not_ Major knows best."

"Yes, dear," Esme cooed, patting him on the head.

We all burst out laughing at his wounded look.

"Hey, how come you all laugh at him, but ignore me? That's not fair!" Emmett whined.

"That's because you're not funny," Kate teased.

"Hey!" Emmett shouted. "I'll show _you_ 'not funny'!" He began chasing her around the yard, and she began squealing as she tried to stay at least one step ahead of him.

"_Enough_, children!" Peter called to them, as Emmett had a small tree poised to throw like a spear. "Save it for the battle field and direct it toward the enemy."

"Right!" Emmett agreed, tossing the tree off to the side, already forgotten. He shook his fist above his head, yelling out a fierce battle cry. "It's time to roar our terrible roars, roll our terrible eyes, gnash our terrible teeth and show our terrible claws!"

Rose sighed theatrically, grabbed Emmett's hand and began dragging him off to the clearing. "Yes, dear. Let's go stare into their eyes, without blinking once, and see if it tames them."

"Ooooh! Do you think that'll really work?" Emmett asked her excitedly.

"No," we all answered at the same time. His face fell.

"But feel free to try it, while we're facing off," I added, grinning at him. "Maybe they'll declare you King of the Wild Things." Just like that, his spirits were soaring again, as he grinned triumphantly back.

**xxxxxxx**

We were in the snowy clearing, awaiting Laurent and his pals, when he suddenly broke through the trees and out into the clearing. We were all standing in formation in the center of the clearing, all crouched and ready to spring, when he arrived. I could sense his shock, pain, fear, and shame as his eyes met ours.

He stopped, sighed, and dropped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, I had no choice," he confessed in a whisper. I could feel his sincerity, and knew they must have Irina. I could hear the pounding footsteps of the advancing army, who hadn't realized the need to be quiet yet. Falling back on my experience, my practiced ear picked out 17 pair of feet running along the forest floor. _Only 17 against a coven our size? Especially knowing both our covens are together? What a novice! A naïve idiot! With our second group sneaking around the back, we're nearly even in number - 14 to their 17. This is gonna be child's play. Everyone knows you need at least two to three trained newborns for each experienced older vampire, if you want to win, and these newborns weren't even properly trained._ I smirked to myself, and quickly whispered to the group, "There's only seventeen of them, plus Laurent, so everyone needs to take out one vampire. Pete, Char, and I will handle the rest of them."

I heard a few sighs of relief, but Pete grumbled, "Child's play," under his breath, earning himself a quick slap upside the head from his mate. As much as I was looking forward to fighting for the right reasons this time - to protect my home, my mate, and my family - I was relieved it would be an easy battle as well, since my mate didn't really know how to fight yet. I'd only had time to teach her a few of the basics, and I didn't want her getting hurt.

"It's too late," Laurent shouted back toward the army, shooting us an apologetic look. "They already knew we were coming."

A young male, less than a year old broke through the trees, backed by his chosen officers. I wondered what gift he had that placed him in charge of the troops, as he was clearly the one issuing orders. The other newborns soon flanked them, followed lastly by Victoria herself. Seeing us crouched and ready for her, she smirked and threw Irina off to the side as far as she could. Laurent's eyes followed her path, then flew to the young girl trying to hide behind Victoria. I could feel his shock as he met the girl's frightened, pleading gaze. She quickly made a few hand motions, discreet enough to avoid detection. Laurent looked over the girl's shoulder into the forest behind her, and the girl quickly nodded. He hung his head, resigned, but still hopeful.

My attention was divided between, Victoria, who was both disappointed and happy to find us here waiting for her, Laurent, who could fight on either side, and my mate, who was even now circling around behind the army, as instructed. I had felt my family's shock, disgust, and anger upon seeing Irina's limbless torso tossed casually aside like yesterday's garbage. We all immediately understood why Laurent had led Victoria straight to us._ Thank heavens for Peter's warning, so we weren't caught off guard!_

Just as any vampire would do, Laurent had chosen the welfare of his mate over the rest of his coven. I would have done the same, without an ounce of hesitation, remorse, or regret. Even Carlisle and Esme would sacrifice their children to save each other. After all, you can always make more vampire 'children' if you wish, but finding your soul mate is a once in a lifetime event, in a lifetime that can stretch endlessly on for millennia. Not that they wouldn't mourn the loss of any of their children, because they certainly would. However, a vampire can live through the loss of a child, friend, or sibling, while the loss of one's mate will utterly destroy one. I could sense Victoria's pain from the loss of James, her desire to die outweighed only by the desire for revenge. I realized she didn't expect to walk away from this encounter, but fully hoped to take down as many of us as she could before we finally brought her down and sent her soul to join James in hell.

I sensed my mate and the rest of our team members approaching the clearing from behind the army, cautiously getting into formation before quietly sneaking closer, past the border and into the detection zone, where any sound they made would give away their position.

Victoria laughed. "Prepare to die, you miserable bastards! Attack, newborns! Kill them all!"

The newborns crouched, ready to spring, and I tensed, poised to give my mate the signal to rush the clearing, waiting for the newborns to make the first move, so we could take advantage of the chaos. Our other team continued creeping silently closer, with Chief leading the way on weightless feet.

Just as the newborns began their lunges, the ones on the left started dropping like flies, falling to the ground midflight. With my vampire sight, I noticed a fog drifting toward us all, slowly, but inexorably. My eyes traced the fog back to it's source, just in time to see three cloaked figures stepping out from the trees on the far left.

**Shit! Volturi! Alec!** My brain shrieked in recognition. I didn't even have time to issue a warning before the fog overcame me, wiping out all my senses. I couldn't see, hear, smell, touch, or taste anything. However, I could still sense emotions. I inadvertently sent out a major 'Oh, shit! We're royally fucked!' vibe to my mate, so I followed up with a wave of extreme caution, hoping she wouldn't come charging in, eyes blazing. To my relief, her emotional signature stayed where it was.

_The fucking Volturi just had to come right fucking now, didn't they?_ I mentally complained. _Why the fuck didn't Peter sense this? And what the fuck are we gonna do now?_

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I know you hate me now for ending this here, but I promise I'm already working on the next chapter and fully expect to have it up tomorrow. So, what did you think?


	45. A Wolf Redeemed?

**AN: ** Well, I really thought I'd get this out earlier today, but an emergency with my son took precedence. At least it's still today, right?

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 45 - A Wolf Redeemed?**

**Jacob POV**

As I lay on the icy ground, overlooking the forest, I laid my massive head down on my paws. Chief came and laid next to me, watching me closely, but not saying anything. Eventually, I realized he was waiting for me to make the first move.

_Nobody wants me_, I mentally whined.

He rolled his large eyes and snuffled. _Two vampire females chose not to have sex with you, and from that, you've decided nobody will ever want to be with you?_

_Yeah_, I pouted, some small part of my brain recognizing I was being childish and ridiculous.

I was startled to suddenly hear Dad's voice speaking in Chief's head. _Son, you're being ridiculous. This is no different than when you used to pout because your older sisters were faster and stronger than you were. Eventually you grew into your own, right?_

_Right_, I admitted, thinking about how fast and strong I was now. My sisters would never be able to catch up with me now.

_Some things just take time and patience. I know you want to have a girl to call your own right now, but it's just not time for that yet. Soon enough you'll meet your very own soul mate, and when that happens, you'll be glad you didn't have a relationship with those vampire girls. Instead of pouting over what you can't have, why don't you get yourself prepared, so you'll be ready for the one who's meant just for you when you do find her. You need to be comfortable in your own skin, before you'll be ready to be there for your mate the way she'll need you to be. If you don't even love yourself, how can you expect her to love you?_

Dad's words resonated with truth, but I still didn't like hearing them. I had never wanted to wait for anything. I hated being told 'no', being denied whatever I wanted. _I want to take action, to go out and find my soul mate, rather than waiting around for her to finally show. What if she doesn't come? What if I never find her?_

_Relax, son. I certainly never expected to mate with a vampire, yet here I am, happier than I've ever been before. Trust me, son. Trust that you will find her when the time is right._

_There is more to life than mating, at least until you find your mate_, Chief added with a mental smirk. _Why not take some time to explore your new capabilities? It's very freeing to run like the wind, to sniff out prey from a mile away, to see in the dark, to hear the worms making pathways under the earth, to tear savagely into a deer, bringing it down with a single leap, and to knock down entire trees when you bump against them. Let me show you what it means to be a wolf._

I cocked my head to the side and looked at him thoughtfully. _Am I ready to give up my little snit? To move on from the girl I'd been infatuated with, obsessed with really, for as long as I could remember? Was it even about Bella herself, or more about what she represented - the beautiful, intelligent friend of my sisters, the caring, compassionate daughter of my father's best friend?_ I'd heard from a young age how delighted my father and Charlie were with the idea of Bella and I marrying, legally binding our two families together. I'd wanted to make him happy, make him proud, so I'd decided long ago to make her mine, to claim her for myself, to marry her and make grandchildren for Charlie and Dad to share. _If neither of them care that Bella is with another, then why should I still feel obligated to win her over?_

_Oh, son, I never realized I made you feel that way. It's something Charlie and I joked about when you two were younger, but we never believed it would happen. I guess you were too young at the time to know the difference between reality and sarcasm. Please, son, let it go. Let her go. She is not the one for you. You and I both know that's true. You are not the one for her either. She has made her choice, found her happily ever after. Soon enough, you'll find your true mate, and I promise she'll be worth it - worth the wait, the pain, the struggle. Whatever happens between now and then, you'll deem it worth it to have gained you the hand of your future bride._

_Okay, okay_, I teased. _You're getting too sappy, Dad. Mating has made you go soft._

I heard Dad's chuckle. _It's worth it!_ He crowed proudly.

I laughed. _Sure it is_.

_I'm glad to hear you feeling better, son. Why don't you go on a few adventure's with Chief, get to know the new you? Speaking of mating, my mate has made me rather hard, not soft, so I'm going to go now and give you two a little mental privacy for the next few hours. Take care of him, Chief._

_Ew, Dad! TMI!_ I protested. _I need to bleach my brain now to wipe out that imagery. Ugh. Did you really have to go there?_

_You started it_, he snickered.

_Nuh uh! You did_, I argued.

_Bye, Billy_, Chief interrupted.

_Bye, guys_, Billy replied.

_He's gone. It's just you and me now_, Chief informed me. _Ready to run?_

_Let's do it!_ I agreed with a smile.

**xxxxxxx**

After spending a few hours exploring the world as a wolf, I had let a lot of my emotional turmoil go. I also had a good idea of my talents and limitations in wolf form versus my human form. Things seemed so much simpler as a wolf. I felt much more confident and less insecure than I did in human form. I was never lonely as a wolf either, with voices in my head occasionally adding comments or opinions of their own.

I'd finally gotten tired and settled down to rest for a bit, a while after Chief returned home to Dad. That's when it hit me. I'd been hearing Dad's, Chief's, and sometimes even Sam's thoughts, but I could no longer hear the thoughts of the other wolves. _Sam! Sam!_ I called.

_Yes, Jacob?_ He politely replied.

_I can't hear the other wolves!_

_Ah, I figured as much. They can't hear you either_, Sam admitted.

_Why not? What's wrong? What's going on here?_ I asked frantically, pacing back and forth, carving a pathway through the snow.

_Well, you're not really part of the pack anymore, Jake_, Sam explained. _You belong to a vampire coven. Since I'm the Alpha, I can still talk to you, but only when we deliberately send our thoughts to one another, in a pack to pack communication. Or should I say, pack to coven communication?_

_I'm still Quileute! I'm still Jacob Black!_ I protested. _I'm the rightful Alpha of the Quileute pack!_

_Not anymore_, Sam confessed. _Your ties and Billy's to the tribe were broken with you both chose to stay with the Denali coven. I mean, c'mon, we can't have a vampire as our Chief, the leader of our tribe and head elder of our council. Get real. It's a distinct conflict of interest. As long as none of your vamps are hunting humans though, we still consider you and Billy as our allies. It's the best we can offer you. Neither of you can ever come back here though. You've both been declared legally dead, and the right of leadership has passed to Quil Ateara as next in line._

_What? You've declared me dead, stolen my birthright, and made it so I can never return home? How dare you? This fucking sucks!_ I mentally shouted to him.

Calm down, He barked back in my mind. _I know it sucks, but it had to be done. It wasn't my decision. The council voted, based on Paul's version of events up there. Seriously, Jacob, Billy is a vampire now. Nobody felt like he would be able to act in the best interest of the tribe. At least this way your name is still honorable. If you tried to fight it, they would have kicked you guys out on a vote of no confidence and branded you both traitors for consorting with the enemy. What's done is done. You both made your choice when you chose to stay. I'm not judging either of you for that. I understand, probably better than anyone else here. I'm sorry it came to this, but this is your past. Don't fight what you can't change, and try to focus on the future. Believe me, I know what it's like to try to defy fate. It's worse than banging your head on a brick wall. I honestly think that would be less painful than trying to change what is meant to be._

I knew he was referring to his imprint on Emily and trying to refrain from hurting Leah. I could sense his sincerity through the mind link and sighed in resignation. I shook my head and realized it had started snowing, the flakes accumulating on the tips of my fur. I quickly shook my whole body, sending flakes flying in all directions, not wanting to give them time to melt from my body heat and soak my skin.

_Fine, Sam_, I reluctantly replied. _I know you're not the bad guy here. I'm just feeling so lost and alone right now._ I showed him my rejection by both Bella and Kate.

_Why the hell are you pursuing vampires anyway? If you want to fuck a vamp, you might as well stick your dick in the nearest snow bank. I'm sure it'd be just as bracing. Maybe you should just make yourself an ice pussy and keep it in the fucking freezer._ Sam sneered and shuddered. _You really have a thing for arctic ass?_

_Fuck! I never thought of that. I've heard ice can heat things up, but would I really stick my dick in a snow bank? Fuck no! I'm not gonna winterize my weenie!_ I mentally whimpered at the pictures my mind was conjuring, particularly of my extremities turning blue from the cold. That would give a whole new meaning to the term 'blue balls'.

Sam sent me a mental picture of licking a piece of ice, with the ice subsequently sticking to the tongue. Then he imagined me licking a chilly cunt and getting stuck. He took it one step further and imagined me in wolf form 'tied' to a vampire bitch, dragging her along, stuck to my cock.

_Fuck you, asshole!_ I thought back.

He laughed. Fucking laughed.

I growled and shut off our connection. _Immature prick._ I shook my head again, trying to rid it of the images Sam had planted. _He made a good point though. I won't be chasing vampire tail anymore. Those frigid freaks can stick to their own kind. Literally._ Chuckling to myself, I started running back toward the Denali National Forest, ready to return home to my strange new family. Just then I got a mental message from Dad via Chief. Shit would be hitting the fan shortly and we all needed to return home for training.

_On my way_, I promised, giving a wolfish grin and picking up my pace. I had run pretty far and wasn't sure how long it would take me to get back. I couldn't just teleport home the way Chief could.

**xxxxxxx**

I was finally starting to recognize a few landmarks when I got another urgent message from Dad. _We're under attack. Get your ass in gear and hurry home._

_Sorry, I got a little lost, but I'm on my way now,_ I replied, hoping I really was headed the right way. With my luck lately, I'd get lost again and arrive after the smoke cleared. I rolled my eyes at myself. _Time to get over my personal pity party. If I don't get there in time, I could really lose my family, permanently._

With the realization of the seriousness of the situation breathing fire down my neck, I ran even faster than I had before. _My Dad needs me, and I'm not going to let him down again. Charlie and Bella need me. My new vampire step-mom and her sisters need me. Bella's mate and his family need me._

_Hmmm, it's good to feel needed_, I thought. _Frankly, it'd feel better if this weren't a life or death situation, but beggars can't be choosers. I have a place here. I'm part of a whole, and I can make a difference, positive or negative, with my presence or absence._

I actually felt myself growing up a little, maturing. It was rather disconcerting. _Shouldn't it be more gradual, so you don't notice it until you look back?_ I wondered. _Then again, I suppose I shouldn't morph into a giant animal, so who knows? I did grow several inches overnight. That's not normal or gradual either._

_This will be my first battle against evil vampires. I'll be destroying the types of monsters from our ancient legends passed down through the generations. How cool is that?_ I was feeling scared, knowing they could kill me with a single bite, but at the same time, I was hyped up with excitement and anticipation. _This is my destiny! My reason for existing! My purpose as a shape shifter! Finally, I'll be doing what I was created to do! How many people can say that at the age of fifteen?_

**xxxxxxx**

Charlie, Bella, and Dad were all waiting for me in front of the Cullen house. Chief had come and found me in the forest, leading me back by the fastest route. Since he could manifest as much or as little of his physical form as he wanted, he was able to jump up into the trees, traveling from branch to branch weightlessly and effortlessly. The branches didn't even shake or dump their snow when he landed on them, nor did he leave any footprints behind on the forest floor when he chose to run on the ground, thanks to his ghostly paws. Due to his ability to soar through the air without fear of breaking branches or a hard landing, he was able to pass through the treetops and see the most direct route to our destination, something I couldn't do from the ground. This made him an excellent navigator, and I realized he would be the perfect spy. Well, except that he was still visible, even in his spirit form, when he couldn't be touched. So, he'd be the perfect spy as long as he had a good hiding place where nobody could see him.

Not bothering with pleasantries, the vampires had taken off running the moment I came into view. Chief and I quickly caught up to them, though as newborns, they were still faster than us. Chief and Dad filled me in on the plan to ambush Victoria's army. It didn't take long for us to circle around behind them and then silently begin creeping closer, waiting for the signal to attack.

I heard a female bloodsucker laugh and shout, "Prepare to die, you miserable bastards! Attack, newborns! Kill them all!"

I tensed to spring, certain the signal would come any second now, when we suddenly heard the sound of bodies hitting the dirt, without the crash of two vampires bodies hitting each other. It happened in a wave, with body after body slumping to the ground for no apparent reason. I couldn't see it, but I could hear it. The sound of the impact wasn't consistent with battle. _More like . . . fainting? What the hell? Vampires can't faint_, I reminded myself. _It's like they're getting hit by soundless bullets that are killing them all instantly. Or maybe toxic gas, knocking them out when they inhale it. But what could possibly have that effect on vampires? And what would it do to a wolf?_

I was scared now, but even more so when I saw the look of sheer terror on Bella's face. Whatever emotion her empathic mate had sent her wasn't the one we expected. Something had gone horribly wrong with the plan. I wanted to bolt. _Retreat!_ My mind screamed. _Save yourself! Live to fight another day!_

Bella quickly recovered and began frantically writing a message to us in the snow with her finger. _'Something's wrong, really wrong, and if we go forward it'll happen to us too.'_

_No shit Sherlock. I could have told you that_, I mentally grumbled. _Why don't we send Chief ahead in spirit form to find out what's happening? Nothing will affect him as long as he doesn't manifest into the physical form._

_That's brilliant!_ Dad's voice exclaimed proudly in Chief's mind. _Excellent thinking, son!_ He sent Chief ahead, jumping through the trees.

I felt a warm glow in my chest from his praise and paid close attention to Chief's thoughts, so I could know what was happening up ahead.

Chief's Thoughts

Everybody is laying motionless on the ground, covered in some kind of strange fog, except for three figures in dark grey cloaks. They're talking to each other over by the tree line. I'm going to move up behind them, so I can hear what they're saying. Hold on a moment . . . Okay, I'm in position now.

First cloaked figure, male voice: "How do we know which ones are talented?"

Second cloaked figure, female voice: "I don't know. Did he mention any names?"

Third cloaked figure, female voice: "No. I guess we'll have to wake them up one at a time and torture them until they give up their gifted."

Second cloaked figure: "Jane!"

Third cloaked figure, (Jane): "What? You have a better idea?"

Second cloaked figure: "Alec?"

First cloaked figure, (Alec): "Sorry, Mom, I don't know. Maybe you could make somebody bond strongly to us and feel really loyal to us, so they'll tell us everything?"

Second cloaked figure, (Mom): "That's a good idea, son. It's certainly better than your sister's idea."

Jane huffed indignantly: "You always take his side!"

Mom: "Now, honey, you know that's not true. I just believe you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar."

Jane, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest: "Who wants to catch flies anyway?"

Mom, giving her 'the look': "You know what I mean, young lady. Now, who should we question first?"

Alec: "I'm voting for Carlisle. I always liked him. He was one of the rare few who treated me like a regular person, back when he lived at the castle with us."

Jane, sneering: "Yeah, but he left us behind and never returned."

Mom: "Now, dear, you know he had no choice in the matter. Aro would never have let us go."

All three frown and sigh.

Mom: "Okay, Alec, go and get Carlisle and bring him out of the range of your gift, so he can recover."

End

_That's it!_ I cried through the mind link. _This Alec leech is the one causing them all to be unconscious. He must be causing the strange fog somehow. If we take him out, they'll all recover!_

While Chief was reporting to us, Billy had been repeating it all to the other vampires in a hushed whisper. His voice was quiet enough to remain below the decibel threshold needed to carry the sound to the cloaked figures. Knowing the location of our new enemy, we had chosen to retreat back from the clearing and approach the newcomers from behind, hopefully catching them unaware.

Take his head off, Chief, Billy commanded in his mind. _You've only got one chance to take them by surprise, before we'll all be lights out like the rest of the group. So make it a clean shot. Don't worry about the rest of his body, we'll get that later. You just get his head off and get it to us. I'll start building a fire, and the others will help you. We've got to remove the threat, and I'm pretty sure his gift won't work without his head._

Manifesting just his mouth and front paws, Chief sprang at Alec. By then, I'd gotten close enough to see it, and it was a thing of beauty. As far as they were concerned, Chief came out of nowhere. By the time they even registered his presence, he was already tearing into Alec's neck. Alec's 'Mom' tried to pull Chief off of her son at the same time Alec reached up trying to put his arms around Chief and crush his ribcage. Of course, since everything but his teeth and claws were still in spirit form, their hands and arms passed uselessly through the space where his body seemed to be.

They tried again to grab him, unable to comprehend how a 'ghost' could be causing actual physical harm, yet not exist in the physical realm. Yet again, their hands passed through the image of his body. I could see the moment the panic and terror hit them, the moment they realized they were going to lose, the moment right before Alec's head was completely removed from his body, dropping to the dirt in an undignified fashion.

I felt like laughing in their faces. I felt like howling in victory. I did neither, for there was far too much work to do, and it was way too early to celebrate. Chief had dropped to the ground a mere moment after Alec's head and had it in his powerful jaws in the next moment.

His eyes met mine where I hid behind a bush, watching the confrontation with awe. Turning his neck to the side, he tossed the severed head to me with a snap, like throwing a football with his mouth. Under normal circumstances, I would have been concerned about him giving himself whiplash, jerking his head and neck like that. As it was, I felt a taste of unimaginable pain for a second in his mind before it was gone again.

_Watch out for the venom!_ He warned me just in time.

Instead of trying to catch the flying decapitation in midair, I let it hit the ground and come nearly to a stop, before carefully picking it up with my teeth. As soon as I had a grasp on it, I took off running. Footsteps behind me warned me the females were in hot pursuit.

"Over here!" I heard Charlie call and saw him up ahead on my right. I quickly launched the head through the air, hoping he would catch it, but kept running through the trees to distract the vampires on my tail.

Suddenly, I was crippled by searing agony shooting down my spine and throughout my body. I crashed into the trees, sending them toppling as I rolled, unable to control my limbs. I was twitching and convulsing, howling at the top of my lungs, trying to escape the pain. I heard Chief's howls alongside mine in my head, joined with Dad's screams. I realized my mind link was projecting the pain to Chief, who was projecting to Dad, but I didn't know how to stop it, to block it, to keep them from suffering along with me.

"Take that, you pathetic mutt!" a voice sneered nearby. "That's what you get for hurting my brother!"

I slowly twisted my body around, determined to get a good look at my tormentor. I had recognized her voice as being the one referred to as 'Jane'. Working with the convulsions, I finally managed to turn myself over to face her, and traced my eyes up her short young form until I finally landed on her eyes. Her solid black eyes felt like bottomless pits, like black holes, drawing me in to be lost forever.

As we engaged in the impromptu staring contest, I felt all the strings tying me to the earth, my friends, and my family disconnect and go flying. Every last one of them reattached to Jane, making her the new center of my universe. Remembering what Sam had shared about the first time he met Emily's eyes after phasing, I had a sudden sinking feeling.

_No, No, NO! I just gave up on mating with vamps! I can't imprint on one now!_ I protested mentally. _Especially not a human drinker! That's just fucked up!_

In my mental panic, I hadn't even noticed the pain had stopped, but it slowly dawned on me now, as I continued staring into Jane's eyes. I could hear the unmistakable thunderous crashes of colliding vampires and the piercing, metallic shrieking associated with the removal of vampires' body parts. A pungent, sweet incense began filling the air, burning my nose and the back of my throat.

_I need to go join the fight and protect my family!_ My mind declared. _I need to go now, before it's too late!_ Unfortunately, my body seemed unwilling to obey my mind. I couldn't move from my spot, couldn't tear my gaze away from hers. My hands were trembling with the desire to reach out and touch her, caress her face, bring her closer, embrace her.

_Wait a minute! My hands? Oh, shit! I fucking phased and didn't even know it! I'm lying here buck naked and vulnerable, fully exposed to my enemy,_ I mentally wailed. _What the fuck is going on with me?_

_The vampire 'mother' has a gift, remember?_ Dad reminded me through Chief. _The boy told her to bond somebody to them strongly and make them feel loyal. If they start questioning you now, don't tell them anything unless I okay it first._

_Oh, right. Maybe that's it_, I thought, breathing a sigh of relief. Even so, I still couldn't look away from Jane. Even now, I still wanted to pull her into my embrace, to comfort her and make her smile. In fact, I wanted to do anything, say anything, be anything, give her anything, just to make her happy. _Oh, shit._

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Time to switch viewpoints again. So much is happening in the background, while he's lost in lala land! I have started the next chapter, but it likely won't be up until Sunday or Monday, as this is shaping up to be a busy weekend. Thanks!


	46. Life or Death

**AN: **Here it is, as promised. It would have been up sooner, but fanfiction wouldn't let me upload it with the Document Manager. Every time I tried, I'd just end up with a blank screen. Luckily, I figured out a way to work around it.**  
**

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 46 - Life or Death**

**BPOV**

I listened to Billy's carefully whispered description of what Chief was seeing, as we circled back around behind the new threat. I pushed myself further than the others, wanting to come in closer to where my family was lying unresponsive, hoping to be able to protect them.

I noticed the strange fog, hovering just above the ground, over all the prone bodies and leaking into the forest. I felt something seem to prod at my ankles, causing a numb kind of feeling in my mouth, as if I had squirted some Orajel on my tongue. It only lasted a second but left the bitter taste of anesthetic behind. _What's Orajel?_ My brain told me that's what it felt like, though I didn't have any memory of what it was or why someone would put it on their tongue. It was weird, just a one word response to the sensation. _Must be a human thing, I guess._ Looking down, I saw the fog surrounding my legs and climbing up my body. It suddenly dawned on me that this was Alec's power.

During one of the briefing sessions, Carlisle had filled us in on the abilities of the different Volturi guards he had known in the decades he spent in Volterra. The others had spent some time discussing whether or not I would be immune to those gifts, due to my shield. I understood now, for the first time really, how important my shield was, and why everyone had been so excited about it.

I had intended to have words with everyone to express my displeasure at being tricked into manifesting my shield by having me believe Esme was in danger. Once I had recovered from all the emotions stirred up by protecting her, I was hurt they decided to play with my emotions. I was also rather disappointed that Carlisle had no plans to retaliate against Kate. I really wanted to see that. It would have made me feel vindicated, to have him serve justice to her for her actions.

Now, in light of our current situation, I couldn't be angry with the family anymore. They had apologized for hurting me, but cited the greater good. I hadn't understood then, why it was so critical. Seeing them helpless and vulnerable, at the mercy of Alec's power, which had no effect on me, I was beyond grateful to have that memory of how my shield could be expanded to protect others too. Without a second thought, the moment I realized my shield protected me from Alec's gift, I had thrown it around my family. I knew I should probably protect the Denalis too, but for now, I needed my family to be okay, especially my mate.

Looking at the film of the bubble as I expanded it to surround Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, and Charlotte, I was fascinated to watch as it pushed the fog away from them, leaving them in a fog-free zone. I wondered how long it would take them to awaken from the effects of Alec's mind numbing and looked over to see how the rest of my group was faring.  
I knew Billy had expected us all to work together to take out the Volturi, but I did my own risk assessment and decided on a different plan. Our ragtag team had been expected to only be backup against Victoria and her army. We had very little fight training and, as newborns, were easily distractible.

I was all for Billy's plan to use Chief to spy and then take out Alec, but if they failed for some reason, we would all die. That's why I came for my family instead of sticking with them. If they failed, but I had awoken the family, we still had a chance of surviving. The Whitlocks could kick major ass, and I'd rather have them fighting for me than a bunch of newborns and shape shifters any day. I hadn't been sure I would be able to help them, but I had to try. Perhaps my subconscious had been alerting me that my shield was all I needed.

Looking at the cluster of cloaked vampires, I was just in time to see Chief tearing into Alec's neck. The other two tried to grab him to pull him away, and were shocked to find their hands passing right through his body. I wished I could see their faces, but their backs were to me. I watched a few moments more, just long enough to see Alec's head hit the dirt, and Chief pick it up and throw it into the woods, presumably to one of our people.

As the head left his mouth, he crumpled to his knees with a howl of pain, which then disappeared as quickly as it occurred. He jumped back to his feet and shook himself, giving the other two a wolfish grin. I smirked as I raced over to kneel beside Jasper. Jane had clearly attempted to use her power on him, but he'd simply gone 'ghost', and she could no longer affect him. Unsurprisingly, the fog was now dissipating all around us. It'd be quite remarkable if Alec was able to keep up his gift, even with his head severed from his body.

I clung to Jasper, kissing his face and rubbing my hands over his body, searching for any injuries. I continued watching the fight evolve in front of me, thankful that in their distress, the Volturi didn't seem to even notice me sneaking onto the field. Chief began circling around them and taking off after them when they dashed away to chase whomever had Alec's head. I wanted to chuckle when I realized Chief was not so subtly herding them toward the fire Billy was building, but I couldn't relax when my mate was in such danger.

I gasped softly, when I felt curiosity and love emanating from my Jasper, knowing he had felt my momentary amusement. I couldn't resist giving him a kiss, a real kiss this time, on his lips, his taste and scent calming me considerably. Just like in a fairly tale, the kiss seemed to bring him back to life, as he was suddenly embracing me, jumping up to a standing position with me in his arms. Some romantic portion of my brain was drawing allusions to the story 'Sleeping Beauty' I had read when I was younger, even though the sounds of my family reviving all around us clearly showed it wasn't the kiss that awakened him.

The Volturi were now out of sight, but not hearing, so we were careful to use sign language to share information and make a new plan.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

Suddenly, my mate's emotional signature was on the move, filled with determination. I knew she was planning to try to save me, but at least she'd taken the time to think about it, instead of charging in blindly and recklessly. I could tell she was taking a circular path to get to me, because she actually got further away before she got closer. I monitored her closely, waiting anxiously for some indication of her success or failure.

I mentally cheered when I felt her triumph and knew she was close, closer than the Volturi scum who caused me to be trapped and vulnerable like this.

_I can't believe you let the little shit get us like this_, Major grumbled.

_I wasn't expecting him just yet! I thought we'd have time to deal with the whole Victoria situation before they got here, so they weren't exactly factored into our plan_, I returned, exasperated. He'd been rebuking me, blaming Peter, and ranting about everything ever since we went down.

_Well, obviously they should've been factored into the plan, asswipe!_ Major sneered. _Now our mate is out there with a bunch of newborns, likely to be captured, kidnapped, and tortured, and there's not a damn thing we can do about it._

_Bella's got a plan_, I reminded him. _We need to trust her. She's got her shield, remember? If she can block Alec's gift and protect us, we can defend her._

_You damn well better hope her plan works, because if anything happens to her, I'm gonna lock you up in the little cage where you kept me for the past few decades_, he threatened.

_If anything happens to her, I'll gladly hand over control, so we can get our revenge_, I assured him.

Before he could respond, I felt our mate have an epiphany. She was filled with joy, hope, and understanding. Whatever she just figured out boosted her confidence and determination as well. Her hope fueled my own, and thankfully, the Major perked up as well. _Finally, something's going right for our side!_

_I bet she just figured out she's immune to Alec's gift,_ Major decided. _She's close enough that she might be within his range. Now if she can wrap it around us, we can get the hell out of here and kick some ass! I don't know how much more of this sensory deprivation I can handle before I fly off the deep end._

_At least we have our gift to give us some information about the outside world_, I agreed. _At least we know our mate is safe. Think how much worse it would be without that._

I mentally shuddered and realized the rest of the family were all in that boat, except perhaps Peter, whose gift probably let him know his mate hadn't been touched yet. I knew I'd be completely freaking out if I wasn't able to keep track of my mate and family right now, and indeed, their emotions were full of panic and terror. I was blocking them to the best of my ability in an effort to retain my own sanity. I sent them a wave of hope and reassurance, which did way more to help them than the calm I had been sending periodically to take the edge off for them.  
Suddenly, I felt a blast of shock, pain, confusion, and fear from the Volturi, followed by smug victory, excitement, anticipation, and relief from our ragtag team of newborns and wolves. My mate had moved right next to me, but the Volturi seemed too caught up in whatever the others were doing to even notice she was there.

_I bet she's using her shield on us!_ Major crowed.

I rejoiced as her worry, concern, and love covered me, and my senses began slowly returning. Soon, I could feel her gentle hands skimming over my skin again as she instinctively checked for injury. There was no lust this time though, as the danger was still looming over us, and we couldn't afford to be distracted.

There was a brief burst of pain from Chief, before he disappeared, though I could tell he had returned to his spirit form, rather than perished. His emotions left a slight trail when he went in and out of the physical realm. Then they were all moving, the Volturi and our guys, all traveling in the same direction toward one who was lying in wait.

My sight, hearing, smell, touch, and taste were returning more rapidly now, as were the rest of our immediate family's, which told me it was indeed a result of Bella's shield, for the rest of our group and Victoria's were still panicking. I felt a small spike in Bella's amusement and sent her my curiosity and love, wondering what she could have found funny here on the battlefield. I wouldn't judge her though, as everyone has different coping mechanisms for stressful situations.

As much time as I'd spent at war, I'd seen a wide range. Some get drunk, some get high, some talk it out, some turn off their emotions, while others seek to lose themselves in the pleasures of the flesh. Some joke, like Emmett, while others cry. Some puke, some get ill, some pick fights, some destroy things around them, others turn to the arts - writing, composing, painting, building, sculpting, etc. Bella seemed to appreciate Emmett's humor more than the rest of the family in tense situations, so it wouldn't be surprising to find that's one of her ways of releasing emotional tension.

Just as everything was coming back online, enabling me to move again, my mate leaned over and kissed me on the lips. I wrapped my arms around her, kissing her back for one brief second to express my delight in being reunited with her and pride in her coming to our rescue. Then I jumped to my feet, pulling her up with me, ready for battle. The rest of our family were jumping to their feet as well, quickly reuniting with their mates with relief, before warily searching for the biggest threat to our security.

As soon as they realized only our immediate family was revived, they came to the same conclusion I did, that Bella was shielding us. It was then I noticed the fog, hovering over the remainder of the unresponsive vampires, was dissipating. I knew they would start awakening all too quickly as soon as the fog was gone, so I frantically began gesturing to the family, working on a new plan at top speed.

I could feel the abject terror coming from the area where our team was struggling with the Volturi and glanced over where our cloaked nemeses had been. Seeing a headless body stumbling around, bumping into trees, I asked Bella what happened. She informed us Chief had taken off Alec's head. Screams of pain ripped through the air along with agonized howls of distress. Jane was busy with her gift, and I realized the mind link Jacob, Billy, and Chief shared was now working against them.

The others now recognized that a beheaded Alec was unable to concentrate on maintaining his gift and now the newborn army would be ready to fight against us very shortly.

No longer worried about the Volturi hearing us, Peter urgently declared, "We can't fight a battle on two fronts. We need to take out this army now, or our side will have casualties."

"I agree, Captain," Major responded. "Come, my Bella, I will teach you how to rip apart a vampire, starting with this redheaded cunt who should've been destroyed six months ago. Rose, Esme, it's time to light the fire."

"Awesome, Major," Bella trilled cheerfully. "I'll gladly help you burn this bitch who dared try to bring harm to my family."

"I'll take out the male next to her. He was clearly the one who was training the newborns," Peter decided. "So he's the biggest threat."

"Don't kill any of the others yet. The rest should be offered the opportunity to surrender," Carlisle asserted.

"What?" Rose shrieked. "They're here to kill us all and you want to set them free so they can try again later?"

"Are you serious?" Peter asked incredulously.

"Carlisle, I understand you hate to kill, to take any unnecessary lives, but are you willing to risk your mate's life, your children's lives, on the off chance any of these newborns are rational enough to think past Victoria's brainwashing?" Major demanded. _He's a naïve fool!_

_He's only dealt with newborns one at a time in a family setting. He has no idea of the brutal conditions of war and the torturous tactics needed to keep a newborn army in line_, I reminded him.

_I will not risk Bella to salve his conscience! We did not create these newborns! We have no responsibility toward them. In fact, it would be in the best interests of both the vampire race and the human race to kill them, rather than send a pack of unrestrained, unsupervised newborns out to ravage the countryside!_

_I don't think he's planning to just release them into the wild on their own_, I scoffed.

_So, what? He's going to adopt them?_ Major sneered. _All of them? How many 'kids' does he want? A fuckin' dynasty? How is that going to help him keep under the radar with the humans? You don't think they'll be curious about someone adopting so many kids, especially ones that all have pale skin and golden eyes? He's delusional!_

I was at a loss for words as I thought about it. _What if even five of them surrender and accept his terms? What the hell was he gonna do with five fucking newborns, picking fights, trashing the house, and trying to eat any humans they find in the vicinity? Has he gone insane?_

_He's naïve, innocent, optimistic, idealistic, and he's gonna get us all fuckin' killed!_ Major growled. _Well, not on my watch! They better be fuckin' angels before I'll accept their 'surrender'._

Carlisle gasped and flinched at the Major's words, but then squared his shoulders. "They didn't ask for this life, Major, any more than you did. You escaped from a vampire army, from enforced, endless war and look at you now! Would you deny them the same opportunity? I look at you, Peter, and Charlotte who chose a different life when finally given another option, and I can't help but wonder, what if one of them is as special, precious, and wonderful as you? I have to try, or I'll always regret it."

_Well, fuck! When he puts it that way, how the hell can any of us argue against him?_ Major protested. _At least I'll be able to detect their deceit, most of them anyway. If I sense they're playing him, taking advantage of his kindness, I'll force the issue. Anyone who survives will then have to pass Charlie's test. We won't suffer traitors in our midst. Never again._

I was thankful vampires could multi-task, as during this whole discussion, Bella and I had been dismembering Victoria and tossing her body parts into the fire, sending up the sickeningly sweet incense of burnt vampire as a distinct warning to all the rest.

"Save the head, darlin'," I warned Bella before she could toss the last part of Victoria into the flames. Peter and Charlotte had done the same with Riley, and he tossed Riley's head on the ground near where the family waited. The other vampires on both sides were starting to stir.

"Sure, Major," Bella readily acquiesced, tossing the remainder of the redhead to the ground, beside her second in command.

"Ew! Why save the heads?" Emmett asked. "Are you planning to start a collection?"

"To show the newborns their leaders are dead so they know they don't have to fear them anymore," Char casually explained, as if it were common procedure.

Suddenly, I was distracted by an odd explosion of emotion coming from the trees where our guys were fighting the Volturi. _What the fuck?_ It was an odd combination of positive feelings, including lust, love, acceptance, anticipation, excitement, awe, wonder, hope, joy, and more. _Why the hell would anyone over there be feeling all that? Does the guard with Alec and Jane have a weird 'love' gift?_

Rose brought my attention back to the situation at hand with her nervous shudder. Watching the twitching vampires all around us, she suggested, "Shouldn't we at least incapacitate them some while we still can, so they can't overwhelm us?"

Peter, Char, and I were all impressed, while Carlisle and Esme were a bit squeamish. "Good idea!" Peter cheered. "What do you think, Major?"

I could feel Carlisle's intention to object, so I quickly answered before he could say anything. "That would be the safest thing for the family." Carlisle hesitated, and the Major took advantage of his inner conflict to push the issue. "Quickly! Everybody pull off their feet before they recover. Don't burn them, just toss them into the forest at random. That'll slow them down long enough that we might be able to reason with them, and keep them from attacking purely on instinct. If they are willing to surrender, we'll give them back their feet. If not, at least we'll have the advantage. After all, they do outnumber us, especially with a bunch of our members knocked out and several more engaged in battling the Volturi."

Carlisle winced, but quickly agreed to our plan, not wanting to risk the loss or injury of any of his family. He couldn't deny the power of the Major's logic. After all, we weren't doing any irreparable damage unless they insisted on attacking us.

All of us instantly went to work at maximum speed, starting with the side that fell first and working our way across the group. Those of us with more experience were able to rip both feet off at the same time, tossing them in two different directions as we moved to our next victim. Those who weren't used to removing vampire limbs, struggled much more slowly. Emmett was having a blast, Rose was working through her rage and frustration, and Carlisle was resigned, but Esme was barely hanging in there.

"Just think about what they did to Irina and what they intended to do to Bella," I reminded her. My words reached her and triggered her 'mama bear' instincts. I knew she was picturing Bella missing limbs and tossed aside as Victoria had done to Irina, and she suddenly had all the strength she needed to get the job done. To my pleasure, my words had also worked on Carlisle, whose protective instincts had also been triggered, and he picked up his pace considerably as we hastily worked our way through the ranks.

Bella, on the other hand, was indifferent, working methodically, the same way Peter, Char, and I were. I wondered if it was because of our influence or if it was because she was much more in touch with her vampire side than her 'human' one. There was no regret, remorse, or guilt in her emotions as she twisted and ripped away at the flesh of the fallen. She was simply doing what was necessary to protect her loved ones. The Major and I were both awed by our mate, thinking she was perfect for us.

As the first of the unshielded vampires began struggling to their feet, I felt another emotional explosion over in the woods, close to the first one. They were less than a minute apart. _What the fuck are they doing over there? Having a fuckin' orgy? In the middle of a battle zone?_ Major snarled.

I couldn't imagine what they could possibly be doing that would account for the emotional overload, but it was fuckin' distracting. It made me want to go frolic somewhere with my mate and cuddle her close while singing her love songs and spouting poetry.

_Great_, Major muttered in my mind. _I'm turnin' into a pussy in the middle of a war. I swear, Jasper, if you start thinking' about burnin' flags, draft dodgin', and free love, I'm burnin' your ass out of here. We survived the sixties with most of our dignity intact, but I'm not goin' there again with your ass. Got it?_

I mentally rolled my eyes. _Fuck you, asshole. I only dodged the draft because I'd be exposed in a heartbeat, I never burnt the American or the Confederate flag, and now that I have my true mate, free love has completely lost its appeal._

_Shut your trap, and stop distractin' me! It's time to show these newborns who's really the boss around here_, he growled. I knew he was right, so I took a back seat and let him do what he does best.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I know you want more - there's much more to come, so just hang in there and I'll update as quickly as I can.

For other authors, if you are having the same trouble as I am, here's what I did. From the Document Manager, I selected to Edit an existing chapter. Then I erased that chapter and used the copy and paste functions to copy the new material from my word processor into the frame of the old chapter. I hit save and then added a new chapter to the story using the 'old' chapter name as the choice of content. Hopefully this makes sense. Thanks, everyone!


	47. Witch Twins

**AN:** Yay! Fanfiction fixed the uploading issue. This was quite the doozy of a chapter.

**WARNING** There is mention of rape and abuse, in this chapter occurring in the human life of Chelsea, Jane, and Alec. If this is a trigger for you, PM me, and I'll send you an edited chapter to read.

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 47 - Witch Twins**

**Chelsea POV**

On the long plane ride from Italy to Alaska, I thought about my life, both human and vampire. It was very rare for Aro to send me out with both my children, sans any other Guard members babysitting us, making sure we aren't foolish enough to get any ideas of never coming back. _I suppose he has finally accepted that he has us over a barrel and doesn't need to worry about us disappearing on him._

As much as I longed to escape Volterra and get us all away from Aro and his sick, twisted mind, that wasn't an option. Aro had Alec's soul mate and never let her leave the castle. In fact, he rarely let her leave his side. Poor Renata was forced to witness his sadistic torture of other vampires without ever speaking a word. I was alerted to Aro's true nature, his evil, black heart, the day he removed Renata's voice box to keep her from talking, rendering her incapable of sharing the dark secrets she was forced to witness while shielding him.

When Aro first saved me, my children, and our young friend, I was prepared to offer him my full love, devotion, obedience, and loyalty. All four of us were changed under false pretenses, with promises of freedom and family, security and safety. Only later did I learn that he'd been told by another vampire on his guard that all four of us would manifest powerful gifts. He had never cared about us at all, only about what we had to offer him. I thought he was a safe harbor, a rock I could cling to that would shield my children and me from the harshness of life. I soon realized he was really no different from the abusive, manipulative user of a husband I wanted to escape, while the family and friends he promised us were no different than the judgmental, rumor mongering, intolerant townspeople who had tormented my children most of their lives.

The rest of the Guard called Jane and Alec the 'Witch Twins', shunning them for their gifts. They were feared and hated by the same vampires who enjoyed the protection their gifts offered. The rejection hit Jane and Alec hard, after expecting to be surrounded by the family and friends Aro promised them. Both were bitter about the whispered insults they could still hear and the way their company was actively avoided. It reminded me of our human lives.

At least Alec had Renata to calm him and love him, just as he did in his human life, but Jane had no soul mate to comfort her. I did the best I could, but she gradually began to enjoy inflicting pain on others, wanting them to hurt the way she was hurting. After all she had been through in her young life, I could hardly blame her.

**xxxxxxx**

My marriage was an arranged marriage, as was normal for that time. I never even met my husband before my wedding day. He was an older man, whose first wife died in childbirth. He had raised his son with the help of a nanny, but at age ten, his son had been thrown by his horse and then trampled. He then had land and a house, but no heir, so he began looking for a new bride. As soon as my father discovered his intentions, he offered me to the man, eager to get me off his hands.

My husband, Finster Jameson, was cold and indifferent to me from the beginning. He used my body for his pleasure, with no regard for my own. There was no foreplay to prepare me, so intercourse was always painful and uncomfortable. Luckily for me, it rarely lasted longer than two or three minutes. It didn't take long for my fertile young body to bloom with new life.

At the time of my birthing, Alec came out first. My husband's hoots of joy when the announcement was made that he had a son filled the house, giving me the strength to keep pushing. By the time Jane made it into the world, Finster was already off to the pub to celebrate with his mates. When he learned of her existence the next day, he shrugged and ignored her. It was glaringly obvious he preferred his son to his daughter. I vowed to myself to give her twice as much love to make up for his lack.

Everything was fine for a few years. I was thrilled to be a mother, finding contentment and fulfillment in my life caring for my babies and taking care of our home. Finster visited my bed infrequently after that, pleased to have an heir, and not terribly worried about providing a spare. He was more concerned about the possibility of creating another daughter, which he only saw as a liability. He was fond of muttering, "What good are girls?" I resented his attitude and kept myself and our children out of his path as much as possible.

Unfortunately, the year the twins turned five, there was a terrible fire, which destroyed nearly all the crops. The plants which survived weren't enough to even feed our family. Finster was forced to take out a loan to cover the loss of income the crop would've provided. He began grumbling about the cost of feeding Jane and me, and how we were taking away valuable resources from him and his son. He reduced our rations, giving us only a small portion of what he dished out for himself and Alec. It wasn't enough for Jane to survive and grow, so I usually gave her my food to keep her from starving.

After a few weeks of starving myself to protect my daughter, I realized I couldn't rely on my husband to provide for us anymore. I began developing relationships with other women on the property and around town, helping them clean house, wash clothes, perform other chores, or take care of their children so they could have some uninterrupted time for visiting, resting, or running errands. In return, they would give me food and old clothes.

As the months passed, Finster began going to the pub after working in the field, not coming home until late, usually drunk. Every now and then, he would come home smiling, but most of the time, he came home angry. He would look for excuses to wake me up and belittle me with his harsh words. I should have seen the signs then, but I was too naïve.

I only found out later that he was gambling down at the pub, losing money he didn't have, convinced he'd hit the jackpot sooner or later. Not even the venom could erase the worst night of my life, the night I found out about my husband's addiction, the night I learned about evil, the night I learned to hate.

That night, Finster came home early, with another man in tow. The twins were already down for the night, and I was preparing myself for bed as well, when Finster came charging into my bedchamber.

"No need to bother with that," he declared, pointing to my nightgown. "Take it off and get in the bed."

I nodded, figuring it was one of the nights he wanted to exercise his husbandly rights. I put down my brush, removed my nightgown, and laid down naked on top of the covers, closing my eyes. I lay there silently, waiting for Finster to mount me in his usual cursory fashion, eager to have it over and done, so I could clean myself up and get to bed. A few seconds passed without anything happening, and I began to wonder what he was doing.

"So, what do you think, Grimley?" I heard Finster ask.

_Grimley?_ I thought. My eyes flew open to see a disgusting old man with rotten teeth and breath looking down at my body. With a shriek, I tried to cover myself with my hands. That was the first time Finster ever hit me, but certainly not the last.

He slapped me across the face and pulled my hands up above my head, holding them there. "Shut up, wench," he sneered, then turned to look at Grimley. "Well?"

Grimley was grinning now and rubbing a hand on the front of his trousers. "Fine. You let me do what I want with her, and I'll erase your debt to me."

"Deal," Finster agreed without hesitation.

"What? No!" I protested.

Finster snarled at me with malicious eyes. "Do whatever he wants, Chelsea, or I'll give him Jane instead," he threatened. "It's time for both of you to start earning your keep." I could see the seriousness in his eyes. He'd never cared for or about Jane before, so he had no qualms about using her for his benefit.

I did the only thing I could do, I caved. I had to protect my daughter, would sacrifice anything to keep her safe. "No, please! I'll do it, I promise."

He nodded, triumph gleaming in his eye. "She's all yours 'til morning, Grimley," he announced, before turning and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

**xxxxxxx**

I chose not to dwell on the details of the night, but it only got worse from there. Finster no longer viewed me as the lady I had been raised to be, but as a common whore, peddling her wares on the street corners, even though _he_ was the cause of my downfall. He became violent toward me, constantly belittled me, and used me in creatively unpleasant ways, like the men he brought home did. Grimley was only the first in a long line of men who used my body as payment for my husband's debts.

I knew I needed to escape. I knew how he felt about Jane and knew it was only a matter of time before he would eventually make good on his threat. He was treating me poorly in front of the children, and whenever I went into town for supplies, the people began to cut us, to cross the street to avoid us, to look through us as if we weren't there. Shopkeepers eventually demanded we not enter their store at all or else use the back entrance with the other societal outcasts and unmentionables. I sheltered the children as best I could, but they were old enough to notice, to worry, to feel hurt and offended.

The bonds I had made with women of the upper and middle class were severed as they chose to ignore me like their friends and neighbors did. Desperate to find a way out of our situation and to provide for Jane everything she needed, I began forging relationships with the lower class women. Most of them understood I wasn't servicing multiple men by choice. They recognized the types of bruises on my body, the haunted look in my eyes, the defeated hunch of my shoulders. They knew what my husband did at night in the pub and rightfully placed the blame on him, instead of me.

These women had less to share, so I had to work much harder than before to get the food and clothes I needed for my children and me, but I gladly did so, for their sake. The parson's assistant and his wife were helpful and kind, while the parson and his wife looked down on me and refused to associate with a 'fallen woman'. The parson's assistant had a daughter, Renata, who was two years older than the twins and voluntarily tutored them once school became unbearable for them, due to bullying and teasing.

In my defense, I did try to run, twice in fact. The first time was a month after Finster first hit me and sold my body for another's amusement. I took the twins and ran to my parents' house, certain they would accept me back, and protect their child and grandchildren from further harm. Yet, when I arrived on their doorstep, they refused to let me or the children inside.

"We don't harbor harlots here," My mother coldly informed me, before shutting the door in my face. My father had been standing behind her, arms folded across his chest, his face a mask of disgust and disappointment. With nowhere else to go, I had no choice but to return to my husband's inhospitable home.

I was devastated by their defection, their betrayal in believing the rumors about me, instead of trusting me. _How could they think I wanted that life? How could they believe I want to be used by multiple men? Did they think I had no integrity or moral standards?_

This setback knocked me into a depression, and it was months before I was ready to try again. I planned to run to another country, to call myself a widow with a new name, and to start over again. I knew it would be dangerous and difficult, but I reasoned it couldn't be much worse than the life I was already living.

I worked to squirrel away money and supplies a little bit at a time, walking around on eggshells to minimize injury done by my husband. Keeping silent and obedient encouraged him to only rape me and not beat me first, whereas any resistance or defiance resulted in punches and kicks before the rape occurred anyway. To my dismay, it took me a couple of years to gather enough resources to allow us a new life, but at least I had been able to keep my children protected all that time, distracting my husband whenever he started to go after one of them. I was willing to take his mistreatment on myself if they didn't have to endure it.

Unfortunately, I couldn't protect them from the cruelty of other children. The town youngsters took their cues from their parents and rejected the twins, calling them bastards and other hateful names. They insulted me to my children and taunted Jane that she would grow up to be a whore like me. Alec tried to defend our honor, but he was one lone boy against many. After the first time he was beat up by a group of boys, I begged the two of them to hide from the bullies, rather than engage them. After several beatings, Alec finally agreed to listen to my wisdom. Renata was invaluable to our family then. She would run interference, distracting the bullies any way she could, long enough for Alec and Jane to get away. Renata was a shy, sweet, innocent girl, and everybody liked her. They never even caught on to her plan, never realized she was protecting Alec and his sister. She and Alec had a strange connection, one I had never understood as a human, since it had manifested even from a young age. Only as a vampire did I comprehend they were true soul mates, drawn to one another even as humans. For her safety, her friendship with my children was kept secret.

Finally, when the twins were ten, I was able to escape with them, in the company of a real widow I had befriended. Finster was greatly angered by the loss of his son and chased after us, leaving us unable to stay in any one place for very long. Unable to stand the pace of constantly picking up and running away, my widow friend gave us her carriage and finally settled in a new town without us, choosing to put down roots there. After a while, we would move from town to town every few days. Alec would manage the horse, while Jane and I worked on sewing en route. We would then sell our work and offer up Alec's services as a hardworking young man to help with harvesting, construction, or repair work, in order to pay our way.

Moving around this way gave the children and me some respite from the abuse we suffered at the hands of Finster and the townspeople. Traveling as a widow with children offered me a degree of respectability that had long since been stripped from me in my hometown. I was still very young, having married at fifteen and birthed my children at sixteen, so I received a few offers to become a rich man's mistress, given a house for myself and my children in exchange for bedroom services. I declined every time, never wanting to be violated again, no matter how good the offer sounded. I knew from experience how quickly men could change and become evil, violent monsters, and didn't intend to put myself in that position ever again, if I could help it.

The children were hailed by the curious children of each new town, having no reason to act hatefully. Alec and Jane got the idea of how things could have been and should have been had their father been a better man. They loved the positive attention they got and enjoyed telling stories of the things they'd seen and done on their travels from town to town. The further we got from our hometown, the longer we spent away from their father, the more my children blossomed. They smiled frequently and laughed often. They became confident in themselves, emotionally strong, courageous, and content with our nomadic lifestyles. They both worked hard to help me all they could, and soon we were thriving, happier than we had ever been before.

Nearly three years passed away from my tormentor, and we began to relax, believing he had given up the chase. We became less watchful, less diligent about hiding our tracks, which was our biggest mistake. A week before the twins' thirteenth birthday, Finster finally caught up to us. He knocked us all unconscious and dragged us back to our hometown, back to hell on earth.

When I returned to consciousness, I awoke to pain. I wanted to curl up into a little ball, but soon realized my arms and legs were tied to the corner posts of my old bed, leaving me exposed, naked and spreadeagle. Finster was angrier and more evil than he had been when we left. He had managed to gamble away his house and most of his land, leaving only a two bedroom cottage in need of repair. He blamed me for this, both for distracting him by taking his heir and by not being available to settle his debts in a nonmonetary way.

After beating me severely and brutally raping me, he pulled out his hunting knife and sliced my Achilles tendons, sneering, "You'll never run away from me again!"

The pain was severe, worse than I'd ever felt before, but it was a walk in the park compared to what happened next. He carried my broken, bleeding body into the other bedroom where Jane was tied to a bed in the same position I had just been in, naked like me. Alec was tied to a chair, facing the bed. Finster dropped me on the floor and marched over to the bed.

"No! No! Please, God, no!" I screamed, begged, and pleaded over and over again to no avail. My daughter's screams of agony, despair, and violation pierced through my brain, shattered my heart and crumpled my soul. All those years of running and protecting her torn away in a single day. I had failed her. I had failed them both, I realized, listening to Alec's sobs. He'd been forced to watch his precious twin be brutalized in the worst way.

"You want a turn, boy?" Finster asked him, after pulling out and dragging himself off the bed.

Alec shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. Finster frowned at him and huffed. "Fine, I'm sure you'll be ready for it soon enough. Though she'll soon be sloppy, considering the number of customers I've got lined up for her."

Alec blanched, flinched, and promptly puked all over himself.

"Damn sissy boy," Finster growled. He left the room and returned with a bucket of water he dumped on Alec's chest and lap, washing the vomit onto the floor. "Lick it up, whore!" he commanded me, with a kick.

**xxxxxxx**

I shook my head, grimacing, chasing away the horrible memories of the rest of that day. Alec was frequently forced to watch his sister get violated by various villains. He learned to put himself into a trance with his eyes open that seemed to cut off his senses, so he wouldn't have to see or hear what was happening to her that he couldn't prevent. Jane developed a glare that scared grown men, who declared she was giving them the evil eye. When they became impotent under her hateful stare, they began calling her a witch. They would cry out to Alec, expecting some response from him, only to be met with his unseeing gaze and unhearing ears.

Renata would sneak by to visit Alec and Jane, comforting them the best way she knew how, offering her love, acceptance, and understanding. She would bring me messages from the friends I had bonded with years before and would take messages back to them. Due to the injuries I had received, I was unable to walk without crutches, so my days of sneaking out of the house to visit others were long gone. Still, I worked on sewing for others and planted a garden to feed us. Jane fashioned traps, which Alec set out in the forest. We ate rabbits, squirrels, birds, raccoons, and anything else that got caught.

The twins and I had become shells of our former selves, ghosts of the people we had been while we traveled together. So, when Aro came to us, a pale stranger with glowing red eyes, promising us strength, freedom, friends, and family with him in another country, it was a dream come true. I should have been more wary, but I was half dead already. I should have known the deal he offered was too good to be true. Yet I was blinded with gratitude when he came to our rescue, killing Finster and his cronies as they went to rape Jane and me yet again, while forcing Alec to watch and trying to get him to participate.

Knowing we would be blamed for the murder and burnt at the stake as witches, we readily agreed to come live with Aro at his castle in Italy. Unwilling to lose Alec again, Renata chose to come with us.

We didn't know what Aro or the others were, or what was expected of us, but we were changed immediately upon being shown to our rooms. I thought I had died and gone to hell. The pain was excruciating, but I was used to being in pain, so I found I was soon able to think around it. Nobody stayed with us during the change, and we awoke all together in an empty room devoid of furniture, artwork, or any other distinguishing features. I was incredibly thirsty, but I easily recognized my children and their friend and had no urge to attack them. Alec and Renata bonded as soon as they looked into each other's eyes upon rising. I felt the bond between them, and it was staggering. Stronger even than the bonds between my children and me or the bond between the twins.

The first male to startle Jane after her transformation was the unfortunate one to demonstrate her new talent. The hateful glare she had perfected as a human victim now sent disabling pain to whomever she directed it toward. The pain of her past had been etched into her soul and became part of who she was now.

Hearing the screams of pain, Alec had instinctively began closing himself off, trying to turn off his senses and go to his mental happy place. Instead, his senses had remained intact, but everyone else in the room went into full sensory deprivation.

Shortly thereafter, while the twins were comparing notes, one of the guards approached them in a hurry. Renata instinctively stepped forward to protect her mate, and the guard was sent off in another direction, without him realizing it. It took him some time to remember where he was and what he had been doing before. Aro was particularly fascinated by her and quickly commandeered her as his personal guard, despite my insistence she and Alec couldn't be separated, due to their strong mate bond.

We soon became Aro's favorites, but were hated and rejected by the rest of the guard. I didn't really blame them, as Aro had no personal integrity, and the things we were forced to do on his behalf were horrible and hurtful. We didn't enjoy being the tools by which he controlled the entire vampire world. Not by a long shot. Aro would never let Renata go though, so we were all stuck, for Alec would never leave Renata, Jane would never leave Alec, and I'd never leave my children behind either. Sure we weren't being raped or beaten anymore, but our existence was far from happy or rewarding. We'd been simply surviving for hundreds of years, with no end in sight.

**xxxxxxx**

"Mom," Jane's voice called, interrupting my painful reverie. She never called me this at the castle, hoping that keeping our true relationship a secret would protect me from the same ostracism the twins endured. She didn't seem to understand that my own gift was just as widely feared and hated as hers, but I couldn't destroy any hope she was still clinging to after all these years, so I didn't bother to object.

I turned to her with a small smile, enjoying hearing my proper title from her lips again. "Yes, dear?"

She smiled back and gave my hand a squeeze. "We're coming within range of the airport. It's time for the briefing."

I never wanted to know what we were facing until it was too late to turn back. That way, I didn't waste time worrying about it the whole way there. Thus, the delay in briefing.

I sighed, but gave her another smile. It wasn't her fault I hated this life. I hated what it was doing to her as well. She'd become so bitter over the years, angry over the way she's been treated. She began enjoying the sense of power and control she got whenever she used her gift, enjoying having otherwise powerful beings helpless and completely at her mercy. She felt miserable and wanted everyone else to feel bad too, so she took pleasure and pride out of causing others pain. Her soul had gradually darkened over the years, and I was beginning to wonder if anything could ever bring her back to the light.

"Okay, we've got a psycho vamp with a newborn army," Jane informed us. "versus a group of perverted freaks, vampires who hate their own existence, yet are building up a coalition to challenge the Volturi. The army side has about twenty vamps, while the weirdos have gathered a group of nine or ten. We're supposed to take out both sides, before they expose us with their battling, and bring any gifted vamps back to Aro to join the guard."

"Sounds pretty straight forward to me. Do we have coordinates?" Alec asked.

Jane nodded. "Approximate ones. Our noses will narrow it down from there."

"We'll go in from the side, and Alec will knock them out with his gift. Then we can deal with them one at a time," I decided.

"Sounds good to me," they both agreed.

**xxxxxxx**

Alec's gift worked like a charm, stopping all the vampires before any damage could be done. We were just debating the best course of action for identifying the gifted, when all of a sudden a humongous white wolf seemed to spring out of thin air and latch onto Alec's neck! I had never seen such a thing before and seeing its teeth sinking into Alec's flesh was truly terrifying. I knew then this must be a werewolf, for that was the only thing other than vampires that was strong enough to pierce vampire skin. Caius's accounts of run-ins with the ferocious beasts raced through my mind, as I desperately tried to grab hold of the wolf and tear it away from my child.

To my shock and terror, my hands and Alec's both passed right through the wolf's body, as if there were nothing there. I tried again, without success. _It's a ghost wolf! How can we stop it, if we can't hold onto it? We can't!_ My heart and mind filled with terror and panic, hearing my son's flesh tearing, smelling his venom leaking out, and being helpless to stop it. _No! This can't be happening! Why can't I protect him?_

There was a thud and Alec's beautiful features hit the ground, while his body remained standing. _I have to get his head back! It's not too late! We can still reattach it!_ The ghost picked up Alec's head in his mouth, drooling wolf saliva into his eyes, burning them, blinding him. The wolf's tongue pushed his slimy spit up Alec's nose, whether intentionally or unintentionally, I wasn't sure, but I knew he wouldn't be able to smell around it.

The wolf looked somewhere away from us, deeper into the forest, then craned his head back. As I crouched to spring, it suddenly dawned on me he was intending to throw Alec's head with his mouth. I elbowed Jane, who was frozen in shock and horror, likely communing with her brother on some level through their odd twin connection. She instantly directed her gift at the wolf, only a moment too late, for he had already released the head from his mouth. The wolf hit his knees, but just as quickly was up again, circling around behind us. Jane growled, and we both started running in the direction Alec's head had flown, hoping his body would be safe enough until we could reunite it with his head.

Up ahead, through the woods, I saw another gigantic wolf, a reddish brown one, pick up Alec's head off the ground. It bolted further into the forest, carrying my son's head in its massive jaws. The location of its teeth right behind Alec's ears meant his whole face was inside the wolf's mouth, and wolf slobber was getting everywhere, even in his ears.

Jane and I chased after it, trying to get in close enough range for Jane to use her gift. She had to be within thirty feet, which was difficult, since the wolf was, amazingly enough, faster than we were.

"Over here!" A male vampire shouted.

_Is he talking to us or the wolf?_ I wondered.

The wolf ran even faster, until we could just barely see its tail bobbing up ahead. I thought I caught a flash of something pale up in the air out of the corner of my eye.

_Was that another vampire? The male who shouted? Alec's head? The ghost wolf?_ I fretted. Before I could worry any more about it, I felt a strong pull coming from that same direction and veered off to the right.

"Mom?" Jane questioned, confused by my apparent defection.

"Get the wolf!" I commanded. "I'm after the vampire."

"Got it!" she agreed, taking to the trees in hopes of finding a way to cut off the wolf's path, since she'd never be able to catch up to it.

Thinking she had the right idea, I quickly jumped up into the trees myself. To my horror, I saw a fire blazing a little ways away and knew that was the final destination intended for Alec's head. Ignoring the racing vampire who most likely had current possession of my son's head, I headed straight for the fire, hoping I would get there in time to prevent my son's imminent demise.

As I approached the fire where a male vampire with long black hair was feeding the flames, I could see the other male coming up fast in my peripheral vision.

"Toss it here, Charlie!" the one in front of me shouted gleefully. He was suddenly joined by the ghost wolf, which appeared out of thin air and began pacing back and forth in front of the bonfire.

I looked over to the one called Charlie as I continued advancing as quickly as possible. He held Alec's head up in the air, getting ready to toss it like a basketball, aiming for the fire. Thankful for my quick thinking plan, I sprang forward, plucking my Alec out of the air mid-flight, intercepting just like I'd hoped to do. I cradled his head to my chest, protecting him from being grabbed again, as I now tried to avoid the enemy.

_What kind of vampire works hand in hand with werewolves, our natural enemy?_ I wondered worriedly. I had noticed in my cursory examination of them that both vampires were newborns and figured they must be part of the army. _Carlisle would never ally himself with creatures who brutally massacre humans at random once a month and kill vampires at any and every opportunity, simply for existing._

_Speaking of Carlisle, there's obviously much more going on here than Aro realizes. There was no mention of Carlisle or werewolves in our briefing. I'm sure Carlisle couldn't possibly be one of our intended targets. The man is practically a saint and considers Aro a friend, naively believing Aro is who he pretends to be. I can't imagine Carlisle ever doing anything worthy of the death penalty._

_It's much more likely that Carlisle heard about the impending battle and sought to intervene. I know for certain he's a serious pacifist and would never participate in senseless violence. Carlisle represents the absolute best of our kind, a prince of a man, more angel than demon. He's my hero, my hope for the future, the evidence we aren't automatically damned by becoming vampires, for such a gentle, loving soul could never belong in hell. I could never be party to any attempt to bring harm or death to him or his loved ones. For without his shining presence as a beacon of hope, guiding us out of the darkness, what chance do the rest of us have to overcome the shackles of our existence?_

My confusion over Carlisle's presence in the midst of this conflict and the unlikelyhood of werewolves and newborn vampires willingly working together to achieve a common goal, cost me. Mere seconds after gaining control of my son's stray skull, I found myself surrounded on three sides, with the fire at my back. They began closing in on me, trying to force me to retreat closer to the flames.

My eyes were darting everywhere, trying desperately to find an escape route. Suddenly, it dawned on me! Turning around, I ran straight toward the fire, jumping up and over it at the last minute and continuing my run as soon as I hit the ground on the other side. I heard growls following on my heels as I did my best to run toward Alec's body, fearing it would be torn to pieces and burned in my absence.

Alas, the ghost wolf was faster than I was. He quickly ate up the distance between us with his powerful strides and began snapping at me, trying to latch onto me. The newborn vampires were also gaining on me, and I knew it was only a matter of time. Just when I was ready to give up hope, the wolf and the black haired male crumpled to the ground, screaming and howling in agony.

_Jane must be nearby!_ I realized. _I don't know how she's getting two at the same time, but now is not the time to question it. I'm just thankful she is._

I thought I had a chance now. _At least it's down to one on one_, I reminded myself, just in time to get tackled by Charlie. I struggled to get away, but he was just too strong. Straddling my body, he flipped me over onto my back. Our eyes finally met for the first time, and I could feel the instantaneous bond that formed between us, the strongest bond of all. _My mate! I finally found my mate!_

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, what do you think? As you can see, this battle is going to take a couple more chapters at least.


	48. Noxious Newborns

**AN:** Sorry for the delay again. It should get better now that I got the majority of my obligations resolved. On with the story!

**xxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 48 - Noxious Newborns**

**Chelsea POV**

I stared up into the bright, glowing eyes of my mate with awe. I had despaired of ever finding my mate after being alone for the past fifteen hundred years. I was finally being rewarded for my patience, my faithfulness in not taking my own life. Admittedly, if I wouldn't be leaving my children in the hands of the devil incarnate with nobody to intercede on their behalf, I would have sought the peace of second death long ago.

_Please let him be a good man_, I mentally pleaded. _I don't think I could take it if fate cursed me with an abusive mate. Does such a thing even exist in the vampire world?_

I thought about the cases that have come before the Volturi in the past. No, in each case where one vampire 'mate' was using or abusing the other, there was no actual mate bond between them. The user/abuser had lied to their victim, pretending they were mates for their own selfish purposes. Marcus could see, and I could feel the truth. Never have I seen or heard of a true mate hurting his or her own mate, for the pain of doing so would be worse than ripping off one's own arm.

I could literally feel the cords of the bond forming between Charlie and me, twisting and braiding together to form an unbreakable, irreversible connection. I no longer had any doubt that he was tied to me irrevocably for the rest of our existence. I moved my hand up to his cheek, aching to touch him. Yet as I did, I remembered my son's head currently cradled to my chest.

Venom tears welled up in my eyes, and I began to beg for my son's life. "Please, my mate, don't kill my son. Let me put him back together. He is the son of my human womb, changed at the same time I was. I don't know how I would be able to forgive you for the betrayal if you destroy him."

Understanding and then horror flooded his eyes. I felt something odd pulsing within me, making me feel compelled to confess all my deepest secrets.

"Are you truly my mate?" he demanded, pulling back slightly to look me in the eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, Charlie. I can feel the bond growing between us. It is incredible! Stronger than most I've felt. Oh, that's my gift, by the way, to make or break bonds, but I'm not powerful enough to make or break a mating bond or a true familial bond. Aro has forced me to tie all his gifted guard members to him with false bonds of loyalty and devotion. I hate it. I think it's wrong to misuse one's power. I hate seeing their unhappiness, knowing they are kept in the Guard against their will. Yet, he hold's my son's mate in his evil clutches to keep us from rebelling against him and his tyranny."

I couldn't believe I was telling him all that, things I'd kept bottled up inside for hundreds of years. It had come trickling out, spilling over, and finally gushing forth, like a river breaking through a dam. I gasped, frozen in fear.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Charlie asked, looking around frantically for whatever was terrifying me.

I wanted to smile, seeing him behave that way. It was so sweet. Nobody had ever been so protective of me before, and it filled a hole in my heart I hadn't even known was there. Unfortunately, the knowledge eating away at my sanity prevented me from truly enjoying the moment. "If Aro sees this in my memories, he'll punish me harshly. He doesn't even tolerate rebellion in our thoughts." I shuddered, remembering previous punishments.

Charlie stroked my cheek gently, his eyes soft. "Don't worry, I'll protect you. You can join my family. We'll figure it out somehow, I promise. Oh, um, what's your name?" he asked sheepishly.

I smiled, "It's Chelsea. This is my son Alec, and his twin Jane is off chasing the reddish brown wolf."

Charlie's eyes widened in alarm, as did my own. "Jacob!" he cried at the same time I yelped, "Jane!"

Charlie jumped to his feet, offering me a hand to help me up, even though as a vampire, I didn't really need it. I took it anyway, pleased to be treated like a lady for once. I could hear sounds of conflict in the background and smell sickly sweet incense, the unforgettable aroma of burning vampire flesh. I suddenly feared for Alec's headless body, knowing it was somewhere near the fire. Before I could race back to it, the black haired vampire and the ghost wolf dashed into the clearing.

"No!" I shouted, holding Alec's head closer to my chest.

"Billy! Stop! She's my mate!" Charlie demanded, jumping in front of me, prepared to defend me, even though there was a very strong bond of brotherhood between the two men.

_He would fight against his own brother whom he loves deeply to protect me? Is my mate awesome or what?_ I thought to myself.

Billy and the wolf instantly froze. "Your mate?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes," he acknowledged. "And the other two are her biological children from her human life, like Bella is for me."

"Bella?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling down at me sadly. "My daughter. Unfortunately, her brain was damaged right before she was changed, so she doesn't remember me, or anything else from her human life either."

"Oh, that's so sad," I sighed. "I don't know what I would have done in your shoes."

"So, the short, blond girl that can deal out so much pain is your daughter, your biological daughter?" Billy asked, staring at me in surprise.

I nodded to him, tilting my head in question.

He grinned sheepishly and announced. "I guess we're gonna be family then, seeing as she apparently just mated with MY biological son, Jacob."

"What?" I asked incredulously. _Did he say what I think he did? Could we really be that lucky?_ "Are you sure?" I was excited, understandably so.

"As sure as I can be," Billy chuckled.

"That's great!" I cheered, feeling better than I had since I was born. A loud scream from the clearing broke through our peaceful little bubble. "Oh, no! What about the wolf Jane was chasing?"

"That's Jacob," Billy informed me with a smile.

I blinked a few times, staring at him. "My vampire daughter is mated to a werewolf?" I asked, stunned, unsure of how to feel. "Our mortal enemy?"

Billy sighed. "Apparently so. It was quite a shock to me too."

"Wait a minute. Your son is a werewolf? How does he keep from killing you? And what's up with the ghost wolf?" I wondered, moving in the direction of the fighting, intending to get my son back in one piece as soon as possible.

"My son would never kill me! The spirit wolf, Chief here, is the manifestation of my inner wolf, the wolf I would have become if I had phased back when I was younger to protect my tribe," Billy huffed. "Chief is my gift, talent, ability, whatever you want to call it. We have a telepathic link with my son when he's in wolf form."

"Okay, but how is he in wolf form in the daytime? He's only supposed to change during a full moon, when he'll go on a rampage, destroying every human and vampire unlucky enough to cross his path," I murmured in confusion.

Billy laughed. "No, that's just superstition. It's no more true than vampires sleeping in coffins or getting burnt to a crisp by the sun."

I shook my head emphatically. "No, you're wrong. I've seen them, watched videos of them. They're called Children of the Moon. They change once a month, then lose all rational thought as they go on a wild killing spree. If they bite somebody without killing them, the victim will become a werewolf too. Caius is obsessed with them, ever since one of them nearly killed him one night. Now he's hunted them practically into extinction."

Charlie and Billy exchanged a speaking glance.

"Well, that's not the kind of werewolf our boys are," Billy explained. "The wolf gene is hereditary, passed down from father to son and is only activated in the presence of vampires. Once a man reaches a certain age though, if he hasn't already phased, he won't ever be capable."

_How odd_, I thought to myself.

"Our boys are also fully rational while in wolf form as well," Billy added. "They can still understand human speech and make decisions based on reasoning rather than instinct. They never kill or eat people. Their whole purpose is to be protectors of the tribe, protecting them from vampires."

"Then why are they helping you, if they're supposed to kill vampires?" I asked suspiciously.

"We don't eat people either. We feed from animals," Charlie informed me.

"Oh! Like Carlisle!" I realized. "It really is viable? It's not just him?"

Charlie chuckled. "I've never tasted human blood, but animals aren't all that appetizing. They don't taste very good, but they do sustain us. I'm trying to work on some other peaceful options to get us better tasting blood without harming any humans in the process."

"Really?" I asked, impressed. _My mate is the best ever!_ "I hope you succeed. I'd be glad to help any way I can."

Just then, we heard a massive crash and felt the ground rumble under out feet.

"Speaking of help, we need to go help the rest of our family!" Billy growled, taking off in the direction of the clearing.

"And put Alec back together!" I agreed, hot on his heels, pulling Charlie along with me. "He'll be a great help to us once he's recovered!"

As we approached the clearing, the stench of perfumed incense hung thickly in the air, causing my fight or flight reaction to kick in, warning me of the danger ahead. I felt sick to my stomach from the smell and what it meant. So many lives had already been lost in just the short time I'd been conversing with my mate. _We should have come here right away,_ I thought guiltily.

"Tanya!" Billy screamed, shooting ahead of us, with the desperation of one afraid of loosing his mate.

I pulled Charlie toward where I had left Alec's body, hoping it was still there and in one piece. _What if they already burned his body?_ The terror nearly overwhelmed me, only the possibility of saving my son keeping me going toward the scene of death and destruction, frightened out of my wits at what I might find once I broke through the tree line.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper/Major POV**

I grabbed Bella and jumped back to the center of the clearing as the first newborns, those closest to Alec, started awakening. All of the newborns had been disabled except for the young girl set apart from the rest of the group, facing away from the fight in the company of Laurent. I wasn't terribly worried about not having time to remove her feet as her current position and proximity to Laurent indicated she was likely an ally. There were seventeen bodies on the newborn side of the clearing, including Laurent, Irina, and the girl, now that Victoria and Riley had been removed from the picture.

It was weird to see their eyes open, feel the disorientation, then the remembrance of the last thing they saw, followed by the realization of missing body parts, and finally the attempt to immediately get into a defensive position. They tended to shoot up into a sitting position, allowing them a clear view of their leg stumps. The sight of missing limbs naturally provoked a 'fight or flight' response from the damaged vamps.

The instinct of self-preservation was strong enough in most vampires to cause an immediate reaction. In a newborn, already ruled mostly by instinct and emotion, that reaction is typically violent. True to form, these vampires didn't disappoint.

As soon as the first batch popped up into a sitting position, Carlisle began talking, trying to reason with them. Not one listened. Their eyes were blank and solid black. I knew from experience they were too far gone to even comprehend conversation at this point. Only the most basic of commands would be able to break through the fog of rage and fear clouding their minds, and only in the voice of one they had learned to respect at all costs. With their leaders down for the count, nobody would be breaking through to them until after their initial reaction to the situation.

Three of the five immediately attacked in a fit of rage, despite their lack of feet. The other two tried to run, using their venom oozing stumps, ignoring the pain. Of course, I had anticipated that, so they didn't get far. We were ready for anything and everything they could possibly throw at us.

Peter, Charlotte, and I took on the attackers, meeting them mid-lunge, crashing into them and sending thunderous booms echoing through the surrounding forest. At the same time, Rose and Emmett chased down the runaways, incapacitating them further so they couldn't escape, by removing one of their legs at the knee in each case. Carlisle quickly gave up on talking to this bunch and moved on to addressing the middle section who had yet to fully recover their senses. Esme had moved over to our extended family, trying to help the Denali's revive faster.

Bella was fully supporting me, every step of the way, the perfect vampire mate. As soon as I snapped off the attacker's head, she jumped right in to help separate his body parts and toss the pieces into the fire. We had completely disposed of our newborn in seconds and were in place in front of the middle group right before they sprang up onto their stumps. Finally understanding the initial lack of rationality, Carlisle was now holding up the severed heads of Victoria and Riley within easy view of the newborns, hoping to shock them back into their senses.

There were only four vampires left in the middle group, due to the removal of Victoria and Riley, and I guessed their strongest remaining fighters would be amongst these, as they were the ones who had been shielding Victoria. Carlisle's plan did achieve results with one of the newborns, an older one who had some degree of self-control. His eyes landed on the remains of his leaders and I felt the surprise, followed by interest and calculation that filled him upon noting their change of status. He was the only one of the four with the self-discipline to neither run nor attack, choosing instead to watch and learn how we dealt with the others. This time two attacked and only one ran. I kept a close eye on the still one as he observed what happened to his comrades, disgusted by his lack of emotion toward the ones he had lived amongst and fought beside. He was full of self-interest, and I knew he would betray anyone to save his own skin, step on anyone to get to the top. He was just like Maria, a user, an abuser, a self-centered, power hungry jerk who would never be a trustworthy ally for our family.

_We will destroy him. No doubt he will soon show his true colors to the others, but if not, we will help him along to demonstrate his true nature. Not even Carlisle will mourn the loss of this one once he realizes the blackness of the monster's heart_, Major decided. I was in full agreement, happy to let him handle the battle.

_Our mate is a natural. She is beyond awesome, _I purred, more interested in how easily she dealt with the horrors of war, as if they were no more troublesome than the unpleasant but necessary task of cleaning a cat's litterbox. _We should all take lessons from her._

Major chuckled in our mind, pleased with my newfound acceptance of this side of ourself.

Eleazar, Carmen, and Tanya were now awake. Eleazar was busy scanning the remaining newborns for talents, while Carmen had joined Esme in caring for Kate. Tanya was studying the tree line anxiously, worried about her mate who was nowhere in sight, knowing he was out there with the three Volturi guards. She ran over to Alec's headless body and began disassembling it, preparing to throw it into the fire with the burning remains of the attacking newborns. Meanwhile, Rose had taken the alert torso of Irina and placed it on the ground next to the still oblivious Laurent, knowing she would be his first concern upon regaining his senses.

Kate came awake half a second before the last newborn group. Unthinkingly, Esme tried to help her sit up, only to encounter Kate's natural, instinctive defense mechanism. The resultant shock threw Esme twenty feet away, causing her to let out a bloodcurdling scream of pain and shock, distracting all but Peter, Charlotte, Bella and me. As such, we were the only ones ready for the next wave of attacks.

Carlisle promptly dropped the severed heads he'd been displaying, which rolled away in different directions. He raced over to his mate, panicking and checking her for damage. Tanya dropped the pieces of Alec she'd been about to toss into the flames and raced over to her sister and Carmen. Eleazar flitted over to console his daughter that she wasn't to blame for accidentally shocking Esme, while simultaneously assuring himself Carmen hadn't gotten harmed in the process. In the chaos, he was stalled in mentioning the results of his scan, warning us of the gifted amongst our enemy. The two newborns in the last group who ran in fright managed to slip right past the distracted Rose and Emmett, and if they still had their feet, would easily have gotten away. The need to hobble on their feetless ankles slowed them down enough for Emmett and Rose to overtake them and return them to the scene of the crime, where they both promptly lost one of their legs at the knee, making escape nearly impossible. Laurent and the young girl also managed to disappear into the forest with Irina, while we were dealing with everything else.

One of the newly awakened vampires stayed in a seated position, seeming strangely at ease there. His behavior was the most surprising of all of them. I noticed he appeared more interested in the departure of Laurent, Irina, and the girl, than anything else occurring around him. The other two attacked and were taken out by me and the team of Peter and Charlotte.

I soon found myself thankful for my mate beyond all else, as she was the only one who noticed the center boy edging closer to Carlisle. The boy had decided to take advantage of the chaos to gain the upper hand against Carlisle, sneaking up behind him while he was concentrating on his injured mate. As I met one of the attackers in the air, I caught sight of my mate shifting surreptitiously toward the family grouped around Esme. I felt Rose's guilt and Emmett's remorse as they realized their prey were escaping, seeing them take off after the fleeing figures. Eleazar and Carmen quickly got Kate up off the ground and out of harm's way, moving her toward the tree line and away from the point of conflict. Tanya retreated back to the pile of Alec's limbs, which she began gathering into her arms again. All of this occurred in the few milliseconds I fought with the feral newborn who foolishly believed she could take me. While removing her head from her shoulders, I was hit with a wave of craftiness and witnessed the center boy suddenly lunge toward the now isolated Carlisle and Esme. His arms were outstretched indicating his intention to grab or latch onto someone, a very primitive fighting technique, and I rapidly calculated his arc of descent to determine his target. _He's going after Esme!_ I thought in shock.

_We're too far away to stop him_, Major warned, tossing the bitch's head into the flames and dismembering the rest of her.

Before I could panic or despair, my mate was hurtling through the air, close to the ground. She scooped up Esme into her embrace, rolling off to the side with her, a mere whisper of a second before the boy's claws passed through the space Esme's head had just been occupying. Too distraught to sense the danger behind him, Carlisle was startled by his daughter 'stealing' her mother away from him, knocking him off balance. Before he had time to even question Bella's behavior, the boy was there, hitting the ground in front of him, making the reason for her impromptu pounce all too clear.

Faced with this obvious threat to his mate on the heels of her accidental injury, Carlisle's beast took complete control for the first time in his entire existence. Not one thought of diplomacy, peace, or rationality crossed his enraged mind. For the first time ever he got to experience that which others had described to him as 'seeing red'. He'd never been able to understand what others of his kind meant about being beyond the brink, ruled purely by one's instincts, taken over, 'losing it', since he had never fully lost it before, self-control being his gift, even if he didn't realize it.

Enraged beyond comprehension, Carlisle viciously attacked the sly, selfish boy, tearing him up into tiny pieces and tossing them all around like confetti, coating the clearing in venom encrusted vampire bits. His whole family was shocked, having never seen Carlisle behave, well, like a _vampire_. Ironically enough, I could feel the entire group's respect for him increase significantly. There was a measure of comfort in knowing he really would go that final mile to protect his mate and loved ones if need be.

This was the scene that met the eyes of Billy, Charlie, and Chelsea as they ran out into the clearing. I saw the interaction between Charlie and Chelsea and realized they had mated.

_That explains the emotions from the forest_, I thought with a mental smirk.

_They still should have waited until after the battle to do the whole lovey-dovey things. You don't see us making out with OUR mate in the middle of the battle do you?_ Major grumbled.

_Like we wouldn't if we could_, I crowed. _Only Bella could make us finally understand the urge to 'make love, not war!'_ A smirk crossed our lips at that point, causing those around us to wonder what about this whole situation I could possibly find amusing.

"No! Tanya, stop!" Billy shouted, racing toward Tanya. Chief appeared out of nowhere to block her path to the fire. Tanya looked to Billy in confusion, just in time to see a panicked Chelsea and Charlie running her way, holding hands, and cradling Alec's head. The confusion flashed to understanding and she began putting Alec's body back together again. Chelsea and Charlie quickly made it back to her and began assisting with the reassembly.

The female I had been busy destroying was now completely gone, as was the one Charlotte and Peter had fought and dismantled. I took a moment to reassess the situation. My mate was back by my side, standing strong beside me, right where she belonged. Rose and Emmett had gathered all five runners in one place to make it easier to guard them. These were the ones Carlisle was hoping to reason with and convince to join the animal alternative lifestyle.

_Why he'd want a bunch of cowards as allies is a mystery to me_, Major griped. _We should just put them out of their misery quickly. I doubt he'll find any worth saving in that group. Anyone whose first instinct is to desert his comrades in the midst of battle in a selfish bid to save his own skin is nobody I'll ever trust to stand with me when the going gets tough._

_I know, but he'll never get it if he isn't given the opportunity to see it for himself_, I reminded him. Major huffed, but continued our scan of our surroundings.

Peter and Charlotte were interrogating the odd boy who had chosen to remain seated since awakening. Eleazar was making his way over to join them, while Kate and Carmen went after Laurent, Irina, and the girl, who had disappeared into the forest, heading back the way the army had come. I guessed they must be trying to retrieve Irina's missing limbs from wherever Victoria had stashed them. Esme was trying to calm Carlisle and help him regain control of himself, while also gathering bits and pieces of the shredded vampire boy and tossing them into the fire. Carlisle, still in his enraged haze, was even now shredding the final parts of the idiot who'd dared attack his mate right before his eyes. Chief was helping Esme gather pieces for the flames, while Billy and Tanya were caught up in each other, reassuring each other that both of them were okay and unharmed.

Charlie and Chelsea were still working on Alec, when Jake the wolf and Jane Volturi burst into the clearing, her hand caught up in the fur between his shoulder blades. For the first time ever, I felt myself actually do a double take.

_Jane and Jake are mated now? JANE and JAKE?_ Major questioned in disbelief. _Seriously?_

A werewolf and a vampire? Is that even possible? I wondered. _How will they mate? How will they claim each other? How will they mark each other?_

_Do we even want to know?_ Major retorted with a shudder. _I guess now we know why we felt two waves of emotion from the forest._

_This family is growing by leaps and bounds. We're nearly as big as the Volturi by now_, I thought with a frown. _We're too big to stay together. We're going to have to split into smaller groups._

_I agree, though I know Carlisle and Esme aren't going to like it,_ Major declared. _Still, we need to all stay close until the threat of the Volturi is resolved. There's definitely safety in numbers where the Volturi is concerned._

_Now that Jane and Chelsea have mated with those loyal to us, we need to find out what Aro's planning._

_Excellent thinking, Jasper_, Major teased condescendingly. There may be hope for you yet.

_Thanks_, I muttered dryly. _I love you too_.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Thanks for your patience, guys. I will do my best not to have such a large gap of time between updates in the future. In fact, as a show of faith, I will do my utmost to have the next chapter out by lunchtime tomorrow, which should wrap up the Victoria/newborn army confrontation, allowing us to move forward. Am I forgiven?


	49. Finishing off the Newborns

**AN:** Here it is, as promised! Hope you enjoy it . . .

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 49 - Finishing off the Newborns  
**

**Bella POV**

Nstnx was in her element, guiding me to save my mother, instructing me on the best way to support my mate in battle. She knew how to keep me from distracting him from his duty during crucial moments, as well as when to step in and speed up the process of destroying our enemy.

Nstnx kept me focused on the threat when Mom got hurt, while still monitoring the situation with her to make sure Dad had it all under control. He was, after all, the best possible person to go to her aid and render any necessary care. My mate needed me to stay where I was and assist him with the last group of newborns.

At least, that was the plan until Nstnx alerted me to the suspicious body language of the leftover boy from the center group. Though his facial expression gave no hint of his emotions or intentions, his body language told a different story. Each tiny shift was so minute even a vampire could be forgiven for missing it, but put all together, he was screaming loud and clear his intention to do us harm, to try to take control.

From what I have seen of humans on TV, the body language signals are vastly different between humans and vampires. I'm relatively clueless about a human's thoughts, feelings, and intentions based upon the way they move, appear, and sound. However, the opposite is true with vampires. This was the reason Emmett could never put one over on me. He would try to throw me off with human expressions and behaviors, seemingly oblivious to what his vampire expressions and actions were telling me.

Nstnx was the genius behind this ability, which seemed to be innate, much as a baby animal learns how to 'read' its mother. I could tell when Mom was angry, anxious, or sad, no matter how widely she smiled, how upbeat or bright her tone of voice, or which activity she chose to distract her from whatever was bothering her.

Now, Nstnx was pointing out the signs warning of imminent betrayal. The dip of the enemy's eyebrows and tightening of his lips showed he had identified Dad as the leader of our 'army'. The flaring of his nostrils and backward shift of his weight clearly announced his imagined superiority to my father. The momentary flair of his right eyebrow, accompanied by the twitching of all his fingers on both hands and the brief widening of his eyes, indicated he had decided the quickest way to subdue Dad was to capture Mom. The left to right slash of his eyes taking in the current situation, the loosening of his left cheek, the straightening of his spine, and the curling of his toes warned me he would attack at first opportunity, while everyone was distracted.

_He will not get away with it_, I vowed, inching closer to my parents without drawing the enemy's attention. _How do I stop him?_ I wondered, hoping Nstnx would have an idea.

_We know he will attack, and we will get a very slight head's up when he eases into position to lunge_, Nstnx reminded me. _The real question is - do we attack him directly, intercepting him before he gets to her, or do we remove her from harm's way? To me, the choice is simple. Think about it for a moment, weigh the potential consequences of each, and you will have your answer._

_The obvious choice is to intercept him, much as my Jasper has done with the newborns as they have attacked us. However, I am not a skilled fighter like Jasper and could possibly lose the upper hand. While it would successfully keep the enemy from hurting Mom, there is a decent chance I could get bitten or otherwise injured in the process. While I'm certain I would eventually prevail against the other vampire, even a small injury to my person would upset and distract Jasper, potentially at a crucial time. In the face of my injury, our semi-mated status would wreak havoc on his concentration, as every aspect of his being would be aching to heal and claim me fully. He or others in our family could be injured while he was struggling to focus on the battle, rather than on me._

_Jasper would also be angry with me for risking myself, even in defense of my mother, believing it was Daddy's duty to protect her, just as it was his duty to protect me. Dad would be hurt and angry, mostly at himself, believing he had failed in his duties as a protector for his wife and daughter. While he would be thankful for the rescue of his mate, he would forever blame himself for any damage to me._

_All of this negativity and risk would be avoided by the second option. Removing Esme from harm's way would remove myself from harm's way at the same time. It would then leave the attacker to the mercy of my father, allowing him to protect both of us. This would soothe his masculine ego, as Dad dishes out whatever justice he deems appropriate for the enemy who not only traitorously attacking during a truce, but also attempted to seriously harm his mate. Additionally, my Jasper would be proud of my quick action without fearing for my wellbeing._

_The second option it is_, I easily decided, crouching down into position, carefully aiming myself to scoop up mom without crashing into Dad.

_Excellent choice!_ Nstnx praised. _See how proud Jasper is! He is beginning to see you as his equal now, to respect you the way he should. Soon Major will agree, and they will claim you together, uniting the way they always should have, would have had Maria not tortured him, forcing him to dissociate his heart and conscience from his natural instincts. You will heal the damage, as only you can, making him whole again within himself._

Seeing the glimmer in his eyes when he glanced my way, I smiled to myself, knowing Nstnx was right. _As soon as the threat is gone, he's all mine!_

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

It was time to interrogate our prisoners, but Carlisle was in no position to give them the spiel on peace, vegetarianism, and brotherly love.

_I guess we'll have to do it_, I thought glumly.

Major rolled our eyes. _Somehow I doubt I'll be able to give that speech justice. 'Come suck squirrels with us and sing Kumbaya, while helping widows and orphans, reciting the boy scout motto, and escorting little old ladies across the street. Come relive high school over and over, because it was so good the first time, and generally waste your life away listening to total idiots teach lies about things in history that never happened the way they claim, getting lusted after by your natural food source, and being unable to kill the pathetic cattle who hit on your mate, right in front of you. Be forever treated like a naughty little child, no matter how old you really are, and give up all hope of any privacy in your life whatsoever.' I don't know why they wouldn't be racing to sign up for his brilliant plan._

I tried really hard not to smirk, but he was way too fucking amusing and horribly accurate about my fifty years of life with the Cullens thus far. Somehow I doubted I'd ever be able to go back to the high school scene ever again after this. Really, it was so hard to pretend to care that somebody wore the wrong color shirt with last year's pants or so-and-so kissed such-and-such behind the bleachers last period, when it was so vastly unimportant.

_Admit it!_ Major crowed. _We'd be doing their parents and the rest of society a FAVOR if we just fucking ATE most of them!_

_You know Carlisle's argument - we might accidentally eat the next Einstein,_ I reminded him, not wanting to admit the thought had crossed my mind more than once. As if I could hide anything from the other part of myself that occupied the same mental space.

_Ha! As if we couldn't tell the difference between a psychotic serial killer and a quirky inventor,_ Major sneered. _You know as well as I do, that the only reason Hitler lasted as long as he did was all the meals he had delivered to the German vampires. Nobody noticed all the exsanguinated bodies mixed amongst the others in the mass graves from the concentration camps. Does Carlisle actually condone the Volturi's decision not to punish the Hapsburg coven for the aid they gave that madman, all in the name of a free meal? How could the Volturi condemn them when they practice the same cruelty, leading droves of tourists to their deaths, with no thought to who they are or what they have to offer? Still, the utter waste of human life in World War II was over ten times worse than the damage caused by the Volturi in a thousand years! How many doctors, teachers, scientists, and inventors were killed that could have made this world a better place given the chance? How many innocent children were tortured and murdered simply for being born at the wrong time in the wrong place? How many kind, loving, compassionate people met their fates in places of unimaginable cruelty, simply because they couldn't turn a blind eye to injustice? Somebody should have just eaten Adolf back when he was a pathetic loser of a teenager and saved the world all that trouble!_

_Hey, you're preaching to the choir here_, I protested.

_I know_, he sighed. _Maybe now that Carlisle has finally merged with his inner animal, he'll see that nothing is as simple as he wants to make it. Every significant decision ever made has both positive and negative consequences for somebody. Nothing is all good or all bad - the whole world operates in shades of gray._

As Major ranted in our mind, we had been making our way over to the cowardly newborns Carlisle wished to save. Suddenly, one of them snapped and attacked Rose, biting her on her lower leg. Emmett roared in defense of his mate, tearing off the bastard's head and tossing it into the fire without a second thought. He then allowed Rose to take out her anger, pain, and hatred on the remainder of the asshole's body while he attempted to put the fear of God into the other four runners.

_Make that the fear of the God of War!_ Major gloated, seeing the way they were cowering back from us and our scars.

"What do you want me to do with _these_, Major?" Bella inquired, holding out the heads of Victoria and Riley, dangling them from her fingertips by their hair and wrinkling her nose as if they were the foulest pieces of shit she'd ever encountered.

"Burn 'em, sugar. We don't need 'em anymore," I replied casually, waving my hand dismissively.

"Sure thing, Major," Bella agreed with a wink and a smirk. She tossed them over her shoulders straight into the flames without even looking.

It was nothing more than a vampire parlor trick, but it still freaked out the newbies nonetheless. Their eyes widened in fear and awe as they stared at my mate and her ease in ridding the world of their masters.

"There, you have nothing more to fear from the ones who made you and filled you full of lies," I declared. "Vampire law decrees that all newborns must be properly supervised for the first year by experienced vampires. Normally, you would all be immediately sentenced to death for your part in attacking us, but our leader, the famous Carlisle Cullen, is willing to forgive and forget. His compassion is astounding to all those who hear of his deeds, even more so to those who have the honor of witnessing it. If you are willing to partake of his alternative lifestyle, he will allow you to join our coven, his family, with all the rights and privileges that conveys."

"Alternative lifestyle? Oh, hell, no!" one of the men shouted, struggling onto his knees, one of which was merely an oozing stump. "I'd rather die!"

"That can be arranged," Billy snickered, having moved in to help. He grabbed the man and pitched him headfirst into the flames. The venom leaking from his knee and ankle were enough to send the fire roaring to life, whooshing up over his body and consuming him completely in two seconds flat.

_Two down, three to go,_ Major smirked.

"Billy!" Tanya shouted, smacking the back of his head. "He thought we were talking about homosexuality! You killed him over a misunderstanding!"

Billy raised an eyebrow. "The guy was clearly an asshole, Tanya! Would you really want a guy like that living in your house?"

"No," Tanya admitted, rolling her eyes. "But that doesn't mean he deserves to die."

Billy shrugged, not looking the least bit remorseful. "Oops."

Tanya huffed, folding her arms across her chest, and giving him the cold shoulder. Billy began working his mate magic to earn her forgiveness, nibbling on her neck and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. I chose to tune the both of them out at that point, not wanting to become distracted by their lusty emotions.

"You killed my mate! I hate you! I hate you all! I'm going to kill you!" one of the females started going berserk, trying to bite anyone and everyone she could, including her fellow newborns. They began screaming in fear and killed her themselves in an attempt to save themselves from her wrath. Emmett and I exchanged glances as the remaining two tossed the deranged one's limbs into the nearby fire. We both shrugged our shoulders at the same time and chuckled. _Good riddance to bad rubbish._

I turned back to the final two, ready to continue my little spiel on life with the Cullen clan, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, recognizing Carlisle's emotional signature. He was clinging to Esme, needing the comfort she offered to retain some measure of his customary calm and control. He couldn't hide the riot of chaotic emotions bubbling just under the surface from me, though nearly everyone else would be fooled by his demeanor.

I smiled encouragingly at him and ushered him forward, gladly turning over the diplomacy effort to him. As he began speaking enthusiastically to the prisoners, I pulled my mate away toward where several of the other family members were congregating.

"I hate feeling useless," Kate complained. She and Carmen had returned with Laurent, Irina, and the girl.

"Who's the girl?" I asked, nodding toward the young teenager helping Laurent fuse Irina's body parts back together.

"This is Bree," Carmen explained. "She helped take care of Irina all this time, trying to ease her pain and misery as much as possible, and showed us all the places Victoria tossed Irina's body parts on the way to the clearing. Laurent and Irina have decided to adopt her as their daughter, and she's amenable to the idea, having formed a connection to Irina while caring for her."

I could sense Bree's emotions were sincere in her caring and concern for Irina and Irina's for her. Laurent was highly grateful to Bree and willing to give Irina anything she wanted for the rest of eternity to make up for what she suffered at Victoria's hand. He blamed himself for allowing his mate to walk right into Victoria's trap, even though he didn't have any idea of what Victoria had planned.

"I see we're down to only four newborns, including Bree and Freaky Fred," Kate remarked in a bored voice.

"Freaky Fred?" Bella asked.

Kate nodded. "That's what Bree called the guy Peter, Charlotte, and Eleazar have been interrogating. He's got some kind of weird talent that makes people not want to be around him."

"Like Edward?" I asked, tongue in cheek, making Kate and Carmen laugh.

"Except, in Fred's case, it isn't a matter of personality," Kate snarked back. "Bree considers him a decent guy, a good friend."

"Don't you have anything better to do than pick on a guy who isn't even here to defend himself?" Tanya accused, coming over to join our group, with Billy still wrapped around her.

"Unfortunately not," Kate grumbled.

"What about finding and burning all the feet and legs of the newborns who've already had the rest of their body tossed into the fire?" Bella suggested.

"Good idea!" Carmen praised. "C'mon honey, let's go be useful."

"Great," Kate replied, rolling her eyes. She chuckled. "Well, it sure beats waiting around for something else interesting to happen."

Tanya, Billy, and Chief followed the two of them off into the forest to help them gather the missing pieces. They were soon joined by Jake and Jane, with Jane showing particular relish and satisfaction each time she sent a stray foot into the fire. Her feelings were closely matched by Jake, who seemed to be enjoying bringing the body parts to Jane for disposal, giving a big doggie grin in response to her smile each time. Chief brought Fred's feet to Peter and the other newborns' feet and legs to me, trusting me to return or dispose of them as Carlisle determined.

I took advantage of the lull in activity to quickly check over my Bella, making sure she hadn't been injured in her bid to save Esme. She did the same to me, worried one of the attackers might have gotten in a bite or a scratch before being beheaded.

I laughed, "Darlin', do you really believe I'd let an untrained newbie make a mark on me?"

"Oh, Major," she purred, smirking up at me as she rubbed her hands up my chest. "I believe an untrained newbie DID make a mark on you just a few hours ago."

Her eyes were laughing mischievously as she stroked her fingers over the mating mark she'd given me.

"Mmm, sugar, I did make an exception for you, especially since I was in a REALLY good mood at the time," I teased back in kind, nuzzling her neck. She moaned into my ear as my lips found a sweet spot, causing my dick to harden in my pants.

_Good grief, we are actually making out in the middle of a conflict, smack dab in the center of the damn battlefield_, Major groaned in shock.

_I told you we would if we could_! I laughed back, grinding my pelvis into my mate. I felt her little hands sneak up and grab my ass, squeezing it and pulling me closer. Our eyes rolled up into our head in delight.

_Kiss her, damn it! What the hell are you waiting for?_ Major roared in our mind.

_Uh, the battle?_ I reminded him smugly, pleased to see him just as affected as me, if not more so.

_Fuck the battle!_ Major growled, taking control of our body and planting a passionate kiss on our mate. Both of us quickly became lost in her scent, her taste, the feel of her body against ours.

Nearly oblivious to our surroundings, only one small part of my mind monitoring for danger, I was jolted back to awareness by a wolf head butting insistently against the back of my knee. Reluctantly breaking away from my mate's mouth, I raised my head and looked around through heavy lidded eyes.

"Ooops," I murmured, my eyes opening wide.

Bella looked around too and began giggling. I rubbed the back of my neck and grinned sheepishly. "Guess I was projecting," I confessed.

"Guess so," she agreed, still giggling. She affectionately rubbed her cheek against my chest, freeing me from my embarrassment as I felt her pride, love, and amusement wash through me.

_It is pretty amusing and a good testament to our passion_, I admitted to myself. Laurent had paused in his mission of putting Irina back together and was now trying to distract her from her pain by bringing her pleasure, his hand quite clearly slipped under her skirt and into her panties, working its magic while his tongue danced with hers. Poor Bree was confused and embarrassed, her back turned to her new parents as she rocked herself back and forth muttering something about needing brain bleach.

Peter and Charlotte had lost their bottoms and were actively going at it against a nearby tree, while Fred watched them, jacking himself off in time to Peter's thrusts.

_I don't like that boy. He doesn't need a talent to repulse others_, Major declared in disgust. _Peeping pervert. He couldn't have closed his eyes like a decent lad? Pete's gonna pop out the boy's eyeballs if he catches him staring at Char like that._

A little ways into the woods, Billy had Tanya bent over a fallen tree, eagerly taking her from behind, pounding into her hard enough to shake the large trunk with each thrust. Her arms were stretched up behind her, wrapped around his neck, clearly enjoying his ministrations. Eleazar and Carmen were still fully clothed, though she was lying down on the ground with him on top of her, her legs wrapped around his hips. Kate was watching Fred and licking her lips while fingering herself.

_At least she's focusing on someone who's unmated_, Major snorted. _Maybe she should go help him out so he can take his eyes off of Pete's mate. The least he could do is focus on Kate instead of Char.  
_

Emmett had Rose contorted in one of the oddest positions from the Kama Sutra, and the newborns were buck naked, furiously fucking with no regard for who might be watching. Most shocking was seeing Esme wrapped around Carlisle, her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist, as he stood there dry humping her with abandon, oblivious to their audience. No matter how many times I had projected lust throughout the house, both intentionally and unintentionally, I had never seen him simply give into the emotion like that. He always managed to whisk Esme behind closed doors before expressing the physical aspects of his passionate love for her.

Like Laurent, Chelsea and Charlie had abandoned their mission of reconnecting Alec's limbs and were now seated on the ground beside the body, Chelsea in Charlie's lap, as they slowly and sweetly explored one another with their hands and mouths. Able to sense his mate's anxiety related to physical intimacy, Charlie was allowing her to lead their explorations, careful not to push her beyond her comfort level. For her part, Chelsea was surprised and amazed at the pleasure she was feeling from her makeout session, indicating she'd been abused in her past. I made a mental note to have Rose and Esme chat with her later.

Most disturbing to me was Jake and Jane. Jake, still in wolf form, was sprawled out on his back on the ground, displaying his stallion sized goods for all to see. Jane was straddling his neck and upper chest, and his snout was burrowed under her skirt. She was in complete control, firmly gripping the sides of his massive head in her hands, as his hot tongue lapped at her icy pussy, causing her to melt on top of him as he brought her to orgasm. Jane was just as shocked, awed, amazed, and surprised as Chelsea, informing me of the strong likelihood of abuse in her background as well.

_She's just a child, or she was when she was human,_ I thought. _Who would rape a child? Sick bastard! No doubt that was the first orgasm of her existence. Has she suffered as a vampire too, or simply shied away from intimacy due to bad experiences in her human life?_

While I felt bad for her and glad Jacob was willing to let her dominate him, it was still disturbing to see her pale young body perched on top of the horse-sized wolf, engaged in what any uninformed bystander would consider bestiality.

"Okay, now that just gives me the creeps," Bella complained with a shudder. She was looking at the same couple I was. "Couldn't he at least have transformed into a human? Because that looks disgusting. Like she's having her pet dog service her. And don't his thoughts project to Chief and Billy when he's in wolf form? Does he really want to share that experience with them?"

_Those are some good points. I need to have a little chat with Jake later, for all our sakes. I doubt he's had time to consider any of the ramifications of his new relationship_, I decided.

Shielding my mate from witnessing any more of these inappropriate public displays of affection, I made my way over to Carlisle, shortly after he and Esme climaxed. They were nuzzling each other contentedly, lost in their own world, with their eyes closed. I hated to interrupt, but we needed to get back on track. I cleared my throat, simply to gain their attention in a nonthreatening manner, and they quickly sprang apart.

I saw and felt the moment the realization, of what they'd just done and where, hit Carlisle. If he could have blushed, he would have been redder than a stop sign. His eyes widened, his mouth dropped open, and his emotions became a jumble of panicked freak out. His gaze worriedly sought out Esme's, afraid she would resent the way he'd just treated her, embarrassing her in front of their friends and family in a vulgar display.

Instead of being upset or embarrassed, Esme had quickly moved on to relief and amusement. "Don't worry, Carlisle," she giggled. "I think everyone was too busy to notice."

Taken aback, Carlisle quickly perused the clearing, noting the compromising positions of everyone else. He laughed, trying to hide it as a cough, then met my eyes. "I take it somebody was projecting?" he teased, remembering the last thing he'd seen before becoming overwhelmed with passion himself. "That must have been some kiss, son."

I smirked and nodded.

Bella peeked out from my chest and giggled. "It's good to know the passion doesn't die with age, Dad. I'm glad things are just as exciting after eighty years as they are after one, right Mom?"

Carlisle harrumphed and turned away quickly. "Yes, well, time to get back to business."

Esme giggled and winked at Bella. Carlisle caught it and smirked at his mate before regaining his customary calm.

He nudged the newborns with his foot and barked, "For goodness sake, control yourselves. Time to come up for air now."

They growled but pulled apart and sat up, unashamed of their nudity. I knew this was likely a common occurrence for them, as it had been in the newborn camps I had run. Newborns were all about blood and sex. Maria didn't even bother trying to clothe them, having victims brought to the camp rather than sending the newborns out hunting. She kept the clothing off of our victims to have some on hand if needed.

"We've decided to join your group and try your ways," the male announced.

"Do you agree as well?" Carlisle asked the female, wanting to be certain she was making her own decision and not being coerced by the male.

"Yes, absolutely," the female agreed, nodding her head emphatically. I studied them carefully and detected an underlying current of deceit.

"Charlie!" I called. "Your services are needed over here!"

Carlisle looked at me in alarm, then nodded slowly, edging Esme behind him again. A few seconds later, Charlie joined us, leaving Chelsea to finish putting her son back together. Charlie quickly realized I wanted him to use his gift, without me having to say it to him.

As soon as I felt his supernatural truth serum pushing out and into the vampires around him, I turned to the newborns and sternly demanded, "What is your plan?"

The male promptly sung like a canary, "We're going to pretend to go along with whatever you say so you'll give us back our missing limbs. Then we'll bide our time until you trust us enough to share your secrets, your strengths and your weaknesses, and then provide us with the opportunity to escape, taking our knowledge with us. We'll then barter that knowledge with other vampires to get whatever we need to create a stable life for ourselves."

"Only sick, twisted vampires would choose to feed from animals instead of humans. I overheard Victoria talking to someone from Volterra over the phone one day. She was told Aro wanted you all dead, Cullens and Denalis, and was counting on Victoria to do the job for him. She knew he was sending some of his guard to pick up the gifted amongst all of us and hoped he'd spare her life if she accomplished his goal for him. She was told the Guard would be destroying any nongifted stragglers who survived the initial conflict. That's why I ran in the first place. Now I was hoping to be able to burn down your house with all of you inside, in an effort to appease Aro and continue my existence," The female casually informed us, her eyes widening in horror the entire time she was speaking. "What just happened? Why did I tell you that?" she shrieked.

Carlisle had gotten more and more tense with each word they spoke, each truth they revealed. With a sick, betrayed look on his face, he waved his hand dismissively to Emmett and Rose, who promptly discarded the potential traitors, removing the opportunity for them to harm us. Most of the other vampires had joined us by this time, having heard the newborns confessing.

Turning to Jane, he brokenly inquired, "Is that true? Are you here to steal our gifted, then kill the rest of us?"

Jane whimpered and nodded, admitting, "Those are the orders we were given by Aro himself. That's not the worst of it though. Alice and Edward are nothing more than heads in a box, sat beside Aro's throne. They refused to join the guard, so Aro had them beheaded and put their heads into an aquarium filled with human blood. Their bodies are hidden somewhere deep underneath the castle in the catacombs. Aro uses their gifts without their consent, needing only to touch their heads to know what they know."

"What?" Carlisle cried, falling to his knees in agony. "I have betrayed my children into the hands of a monster!"

Jane whimpered again and agreed, "He is the devil incarnate. He has been holding us against our will for hundreds of years, forcing us to do his dirty work. We have wished many times to run away, but Aro never allows Alec's mate, Renata any measure of freedom. She is constantly guarded, even during her private moments of intimacy with Alec. Aro even removed her voice box, rendering her mute, so she couldn't speak of anything she learned while protecting Aro from attack during his more nefarious dealings."

Jane's revelations shook us all, even Eleazar, who had witnessed some of the depravity of which Aro was capable.

"We must fight them, Carlisle," Esme insisted, her voice determined. "Edward and Alice deserved to be punished for their transgressions, but not to be tortured. Nobody deserves what Aro has done to them. We need to free Renata too and anyone else being held there against their will."

Carlisle drew himself up, squared his shoulders, and declared, "We will fight, and we _will_ prevail."

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So what do you think? It's coming along nicely now, isn't it? I've even got the next chapter outlined . . .


	50. Planning

**AN:** I just want to issue a warm thank you for all those who encourage me with your reviews. It really makes a difference in my choice to work on writing my own fanfiction or just relax and read somebody else's. *grin*

_Carlisle drew himself up, squared his shoulders, and declared, "We will fight, and we will prevail."_

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 50 - Planning**

**Jasper POV**

I felt the resolution and determination from the people all around me, except for one. Freaky Fred responded with reluctance and irritation.

"Great. I just got out of one stupid battle I didn't want to fight, only to be forced into another. Why can't we all just live in peace?" he complained.

"Shut up, boy!" I growled. "You know nothing of wars and battles! Some of us were tortured for decades and forced to fight for nothing more than breeding grounds for vampire food. Your sire, Victoria, was interested in avenging the death of the one she considered her mate, though he brought his death upon himself by breaking the law, attacking one of our family members without provocation, merely for sport, for entertainment. Neither of those is the type of fight we are discussing! We are trying to free those who've been unfairly oppressed for centuries, as well as those who've been tortured for months."

Fred sneered, "Everybody who starts a fight believes they are in the right, no matter who they are or what they've done. If you look at the leaders in history who wanted to rule the world, like Napoleon, Caesar, Attila the Hun, _we_ may consider them delusional, egotistical megalomaniacs, but in their own minds, they fully believed they had the right to do what they did. So, don't think you're going to impress me with your self-righteous speeches about truth and justice. No doubt the other side will spout the same propaganda drivel to the vampires in _their_ trenches."

"Nobody said you had to fight," I countered condescendingly, scowling at him. "In fact, I wouldn't want someone with your attitude on my side, as you're just the type to worry more about saving your own skin in the heat of battle, than protecting the flanks of your fellow fighters, who're counting on you to watch their backs, just as they do for you. You'd probably go AWOL, leaving your regiment a man short, getting them all injured or killed, just because you're a sniveling, traitorous coward."

"I'm not a coward!" Fred shouted back, clenching his fists. _If his feet weren't still fusing back to his ankles, he'd likely be stalking toward me right now._ "I just don't believe in fighting other people's battles."

"Exactly!" I sneered. "You're the type that would see a group of men in an alley getting ready to gang rape a lady and keep right on walking, too afraid to say or do anything for fear of them coming after _you_. Sure, maybe you'd dial 911 once you were safely away and report it, so the police can come in and fight that battle for her. Of course, she'll either be dead or scarred for life by the time they arrive, but what do you care? It's not your fight, right?"

Fred frowned and looked at me sullenly, knowing I was right. "Well, I wouldn't do the lady any good if I'm lying dead or unconscious in the alley too, right? The police are armed and trained to deal with situations like that. Besides, what about the people counting on me, my friends and family? Why should they and I suffer when interfering wouldn't do any good anyway?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at him in disgust. "What if that lady was your sister, or your mom?"

"Well, that's different. Of course, I'd step in and help them," he scoffed.

"Some of us _gentlemen_ believe we should step in and help regardless, because whomever the lady is, she's somebody's sister, mother, or daughter. I would want somebody to protect my family, if I weren't there to do it. Sure, there is always a risk to one's self, but even something as simple as making that 911 call loud enough for them to hear and taking pictures with your phone from the top of the alley would likely be enough to send them running, for fear of getting caught. Knowing she's not alone would encourage the woman to fight harder, struggle longer in hopes of delaying long enough for help to arrive. Yelling loudly and alerting anybody else in the vicinity would help too, with there being safety in numbers and witnesses the perpetrators can't afford and would try to avoid."

Carlisle decided to intercede and defuse the situation then, but I knew I had made my point, not only to Fred, but to the rest of the group. _Fred is a loser who shouldn't be trusted with any knowledge or responsibility._

"You do not have to fight alongside of us, Fred. What is it you want from us?" Carlisle asked congenially, but subtly nudging Charlie to work his truth magic.

"I just want to leave, to be left alone to make the best I can of this existence. I don't want to fight any wars or be a soldier. I want to go back to the comfort of my computer," Fred admitted. "I'm not a warrior. I prefer to fight my battles with different weapons."

"We can not simply let you go, Fred," Carlisle explained. "The law says all newborns must be supervised for the first year."

"Damn!" Fred pouted, turning his head away. He got a calculating look on his face and all of a sudden everyone was feeling repulsed by him, as if he'd just stepped in a big pile of dog poop, or was just sprayed by a skunk, and was stinking up the entire area.

"Why should we have to be stuck with him?" Rose protested, backing away from him. "We should just kill him like the others."

"Yeah, we don't need a loser like him anyway," Emmett agreed, curling his lip in disgust. "He'd probably just run away the first chance he got. We don't need any more traitors in this family, Carlisle. I vote we roast his ass."

"I agree," Laurent offered. "He didn't help Irina at all, even after Bree pleaded for his assistance. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He intended to desert before the battle, but Victoria moved the date forward unexpectedly. Then he planned to run during the chaos of the initial attack, but Alec's power got to him before he could make a move. He is no friend of ours, so why should we bear responsibility for him? Kill him."

"I'm for killing the rotten bastard," Billy cheerfully remarked. "In fact, I volunteer for the honor. A man who stands for nothing will fall for anything. He has no sense of loyalty and thus cannot be trusted."

"Why do we need to kill him?" Bella asked, surprised at the reactions of her normally compassionate family, noticing nobody had yet come to his defense. _She's the only one of us not feeling repulsed by this loser. Hmmm. Is this his gift then? To repulse others? It doesn't seem to working out in his favor at the moment._

Eleazar wrinkled his nose and moved himself and Carmen further away from Fred. "By law, since we have killed his sire, we are responsible for educating and guiding him until he is a year of age. If he does anything to expose our kind or call attention to himself, we will all be punished for his transgressions. We cannot simply let him go off on his own, or we risk severe penalties. Since we cannot let him go without risking our own lives, and he does not wish to join us, rendering him a security risk, we must kill him for our own safety. Every vampire here over a year old would be held accountable if we do not kill him. His one life is not worth all of ours. He has done nothing to merit us taking such a risk for him."

Carmen sighed and nodded. "Abandoning a newborn is a crime punishable by death. It is considered worse than not killing or changing a human who knows of our existence."

"You've got to be kidding me?" Fred protested in shock. "Seriously? You'd be put to death if you just let me go?"

Carlisle was regretful as he affirmed Fred's conclusion. "I'm afraid so. I hate to waste life in any form, but I must put my family first. Since you abhor your existence so much, we will put you out of your misery as quickly and painlessly as possible." Carlisle made a small hand gesture to me, his nonverbal way of telling me he wanted me to handle the situation, and he would not protest any decision I made. I solemnly nodded, trying hard not to show the smile I was feeling.

I felt Fred's terror as I raced over to him. He had finally realized the hole he'd dug for himself.

"Wait! Stop! Please!" He cried, backing away from me as fast as he could, in a sitting position with healing ankles. "I changed my mind! I'll join your coven!"

The feeling of being repulsed by him disappeared from everyone simultaneously. _Yep, definitely a gift_, I thought to myself. I felt Charlie forcing him to spill his guts, making sure his change of heart was real.

"At least until the year is over," he admitted. "I don't really want to be around anyone or participate in your fight with the Volturi, but I will if my only other alternative is death."

"Fine," Carlisle reluctantly accepted. "We can figure it out later I guess, when we have a better idea of what our future holds."

I felt resistance in several of our family and friends, but everyone agreed we had bigger fish to fry. Charlie decided it would be a good time to introduce his new mate to the rest of us. Chelsea told us all her human history leading up to her change and then a little bit about her life in Volterra afterward. Jake proudly introduced Jane, and she filled in some more parts of her human past with her mother and brother. I had been right that both had been abused and was happy to see Esme and Rose move in to offer comfort to them, along with a level of understanding, acceptance, and sisterhood only someone with a similar experience could provide.

While the women were talking, comforting and congratulating our newest family members, the men gathered for a little conversation of our own. We waited for Jake to phase back to human form, and Billy loaned him his shirt to cover his nudity. I decided to voice the question we all were thinking.

"As happy as I am that you're no longer lusting after my mate," I began. "How on earth could you imprint on a vampire, much less one that had you squirming on the ground in pain?"

Jake blushed, though if I weren't a vampire, I'm not sure I'd be able to tell. "Look, I don't have any control over it. It's not like I chose to imprint on the vampire who was torturing me. Tell them, Dad! It just happens, and once it does, it's irreversible. So, wondering why is useless, it just simply IS. Knowing _why_ the sun rises and sets every day doesn't change the fact that it _does_."

"Good answer, son!" Billy exclaimed proudly. He looked around at the rest of us. "It's true, you know. A wolf's imprint is governed by the same supernatural source who chooses vampire mates. You might as well be asking why Tanya knew I was her mate instantly, when she hadn't met anyone else who fit her in a thousand years, or how Chelsea and Charlie immediately recognized each other as mates the moment their eyes met. Jake's and Jane's souls are obviously meant to be together, as much as any pair of vampire mates. The real concern is what happens when they exchange bodily fluids, considering they're supposed to be poisonous to one another."

"I can run some tests in my lab, back at the house," Carlisle offered. "We can mix various fluids together and see what effect they have on each other's cells. That way, we can have a good idea of what is viable and what is harmful before they do anything in real life."

"It's a little late for that," Charlie muttered, disgruntled. "There's already been some spit swapping and exchange of certain bodily fluids."

Jake blushed harder this time, making it much more obvious. He held the shirt in place with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck, then his face, and finally ran his fingers through hair. He looked down and replied with a small hint of defiance, "Uh, yeah, sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. It's like she went into heat or something and that's all I could think about. I forgot we even had an audience."

The men all chuckled. "Don't worry, Jacob, we all did," Carlisle assured him. "Welcome to life with Jasper. Whenever he's feeling particularly amorous, everyone within a three mile radius is feeling it too."

Jake looked over at me and raised an eyebrow. I held my arms up defensively and smirked.

"Hey, all I did was kiss my mate. It's not my fault the rest of you couldn't contain your libidos," I teased.

"All that from a kiss?" Billy asked incredulously. I nodded smugly. He shook his head in disbelief. "Damn, boy, when you finally claim your mate the human population of any nearby towns or cities is going to double nine months later!"

Everybody laughed.

"Yeah, he's better than Viagra," Emmett hooted. "He was feeling 'amorous' near a nursing home one day, and those old geezers were all stiff as a board. We found out sex, or more specifically orgasms, reduce pain and depression, increase satisfaction and contentment, and improve overall morale. The women felt pretty, the men felt studly, and flirting abounded long afterward. The only problem was one of the guys had a heart attack and died from 'overexerting' himself." He chuckled.

"It may be amusing to you, Emmett, but you weren't the doctor who had to explain to the family the cause of his death. I'm sure you can all imagine how uncomfortable it was to tell his widow that his heart gave out during climax while he was pleasuring himself," Carlisle added dryly, his expression serious. Emmett and I tried hard to keep a straight face, knowing what was coming next and not wanting to give it away too soon.

Charlie was nodding his head in understanding, having had to be the one to deliver bad news to families before. "What did she say?"

Carlisle's lips twitched and then broke out into a smirk. "'At least he died happy.' She then went on to add 'Too bad I wasn't here. I wouldn't have minded one last ride before he kicked the bucket.' Their poor children were both looking a little green around the gills at that point and both rapidly excused themselves. I say children, but they were in their fifties, of course. _Their_ children were in their early thirties and weren't nearly as upset about Grandma's confession."

"Ew, that's just gross! Who wants to think about old people sex?" Jake complained.

"Well, considering I'm older than that guy was when he died, I'm all in favor of old people sex!" Emmett exclaimed, pretending to be offended. "Considering your new little wifey is _centuries_ old, I'd think _you'd_ be interested in the subject too!"

Jake grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but none of you look your real age, so it's not the same."

"But if you truly love somebody, it doesn't matter what they look like, because love is blind, right?" Emmett taunted. "What if you had imprinted on an eighty year old? You wouldn't be willing to tap that?"

Jake shuddered and shook his head, as if trying to shake out the image that comment had conjured up in his mind.

Before anybody else could make any more disturbing comments, we were joined by the ladies. It was time for us to finish cleaning up the clearing and talk strategy. However, I didn't want Fred to know our plans, since I didn't trust him. Plus, large groups are significantly less efficient than smaller ones in making decisions and coming to an agreement. As such, I carefully orchestrated a hunt to get rid of everyone other than my chosen war council. I waited until I could no longer feel any of them with my gift before addressing those who stayed behind.

Looking around the circle at Carlisle, Esme, Peter, Charlotte, Chelsea, Charlie, and Bella, I was satisfied with my team, knowing each had something important and unique to offer. I looked over at Alec's unresponsive form and sighed. Chief was lying on the ground near the body, watching it carefully for signs of Alec's awakening.

"First of all, we need to figure out what's going on with Alec. Why is he still unconscious?" I asked, looking at Carlisle.

"Well, he got werewolf slobber in all of his orifices. I think that has affected his senses," Chelsea hesitantly suggested, cowering back into Charlie a bit, as if she were afraid of being punished for speaking. I wondered if that's the way Aro normally conducted his meetings.

Knowing her need for reassurance, I encouraged, "Good thinking, Chelsea! That may well be the problem." I felt the tinge of bemusement come over Peter, the indicator his gift was currently informing him of some piece of information. Chelsea smiled warmly at me, and I felt her comfort level and self-confidence increase.

"You're absolutely right, Chelsea," Peter confirmed. She looked at him in surprise. "Sometimes I just _know_ things. The knowledge just comes to me out of the blue, but it's always right. Alec's senses of sight, smell, taste, and hearing have been cut off, though he can still feel. So his mind knows his head took a little journey and that his body was ripped apart. He knows he's been put back together and is healing. Other than that, he has no clue about anything that has happened since he was beheaded by Chief."

It was silent then for a few minutes as everybody thought about what this meant.

"Is it permanent?" Charlie asked, hugging his mate closer to comfort her.

"No, it's temporary. His body will have healed itself in few hours, and he'll be good as new," Peter assured them. Chelsea sagged against Charlie in relief, glad to know her son wasn't permanently disabled.

Everyone was deep in contemplation, their emotions fluctuating as they considered different options before rejecting them for some reason or another. My own mind was desperately considering all the angles, trying to figure out the best plan of attack that would still keep my loved ones safe.

"The problem is that Aro will always see us coming, since he has Alice now," Carlisle grumbled. "Though, why did he send Chelsea and Jane, if he knew they'd find their mates here?"

Chelsea shook her head and frowned. "He didn't know. Alice saw all your futures fade to black. He thought you would all die in the battle with Victoria, including her and her army. We were sent to pull out any gifted vampires before the massacre."

We all frowned now. _This doesn't make sense. How could Alice not see us, not see the outcome of the fight?_ I pondered. I felt Peter's bemusement again, followed by relief and giddiness, and turned to him expectantly.

Everybody turned to him also, following my lead subconsciously, and a big grin spread across his face. "Alice can't see the wolves, at all," he announced. "So as long as we keep a wolf near us, or involved in our plans, she can't see any of it."

Wide grins broke out across all our faces. "That's the best news yet!" Charlotte cheered.

"So, what's gonna happen when Chelsea, Jane, and Alec don't return?" Bella questioned. "Will Aro just assume they're dead?"

"Oh, no! He'll know we're not dead, because the moment Alec dies, Renata would feel the loss of their mate bond and be devastated! So, knowing we're not dead, he'd not only send Demetri to find us, but he would harm Renata to punish us as well," Chelsea wailed, panicking. Charlie hugged her tightly, trying his best to soothe her.

"Well, what if Alec goes back and tells Aro you and Jane are dead?" Bella suggested.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, that won't work. Aro can read minds like Edward, but he can hear everything you've ever thought. He'd know Alec was lying and what really happened."

"But Alec wouldn't be lying," Bella murmured thoughtfully, nodding her head.

"What? What do you mean?" Charlie demanded, shifting Chelsea behind him and glaring at his daughter.

Bella smiled and shrugged. "Uncle Pete said Alec doesn't know anything that happened since he was beheaded by a 'ghost' wolf, so that's all Aro will know too. He'll go back to Aro and tell him all the vampires were destroyed except him. That way, he can still protect his mate and Aro won't be expecting to see or hear from us again. He'll be too worried about ghost wolves going around eating vampires to investigate _us_ further. As long as we keep the wolves close, he'll never know the difference, until we're knocking on his gate with an army of our own."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed, in awe of my mate. She smiled up at me and purred a little in happiness.

_Bloody brilliant!_ Major agreed. _We could have used her mind in the Southern Wars. We would have been unstoppable!_

_We're unstoppable now, and I much prefer this life to that one. I wouldn't have wanted her anywhere near Maria and her sadistic treatment of others_, I reminded him.

_You're right, of course, though I have a feeling Maria wouldn't have lasted long against her_, he smugly smirked.

I nuzzled my mate briefly, letting her feel my pride, love, and respect for her. Something shifted in her eyes then, but I didn't have time to dwell on it, because the meeting was still continuing, whether we wanted it to or not.

"But that means Alec will have to believe we're dead," Chelsea protested, looking over at her son's body with concern.

"I know it's not ideal, but it does sound like our best option, hon," Charlotte replied. "I know it will hurt him, but not as much as his mate being punished because he left her behind. We'll need to burn your clothes, preferably soaked in your venom, and maybe add a few locks of hair. That should be enough to lend your scent to the ashes. Mixed in with the other ashes of all the other vampires we've burned, he shouldn't be able to notice there aren't enough ashes to account for your body. Actually, all of us should do the same. Either he or Aro might notice if one of our scents is missing and assume we're still alive."

"But if we're all dead, except Alec, who killed us?" Esme asked thoughtfully. "Somebody had to throw the parts into the flames."

"That's easy, the wolves!" I declared. "Alec will remember how the 'ghost' wolf was able to tear his skin, but his arms passed right through the wolf's body. He had no idea how many wolves there were, so we need to make it so the wolves' scent is the only one leading away from the clearing. They need to saturate the whole area to cover up our movements collecting the spare body parts. Like Bella said, the wolves are an excellent distraction, and with Caius' particular fear of them, the Volturi should be in quite an uproar."

Chelsea nodded in agreement. "Especially since Alec's talent didn't work on the wolf either. We'll have to hide Alec's body somewhere where he can finish healing. It'll need to be convincing as to why the wolves didn't finish him off too."

"Good point," I remarked. "I suppose we could put him in a cave, or maybe underwater, or something like that, to mask his scent."

"Too complex," Esme commented. "It's supposed to be in the heat of battle, remember? How about up a tree? Wolves can't climb trees, right?"

"Awesome idea, Esme!" Peter enthused. "That's perfect! Simple, easy, and very believable."

Carlisle was rubbing his chin, deep in thought. Having come to a conclusion, he shared, "We'll need to have the wolves carry us out a ways, then we'll take to the trees until we're far enough away. At that point, Chief can walk on his 'spirit' feet to hide his scent, and carry Jacob the rest of the way out too."

"Hmmm, yes, that should work," Charlie ruminated. "That way when the scent of the two wolves disappears into thin air, they really will seem like ghost wolves. That makes them a good scapegoat too, since they seemingly can't be tracked, can't be seen in visions, are apparently immune to vampire gifts, don't just appear at night or with the full moon, and are natural enemies of vampires, so they have a good reason to randomly go around killing us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, starting to feel more confident about our chances of success.

"We should start calling on our friends, those we feel we can trust, and see if they are willing to stand with us against the Volturi," Esme recommended. "The more we have on our side, the less likely we are to be killed or seriously injured."

"I can't ask anyone to risk their lives for us," Carlisle protested.

"Yes, you can, for the sake of your mate and your 'children'," I growled. "You can certainly _ask_. You're not forcing anybody to fight. They have the right to say yes or no, to decide for themselves on which side they stand."

Carlisle sighed and grimly nodded. "You're right."

"Well, hey, at least the Volturi won't be as strong without Chelsea and Jane," Char shared enthusiastically.

Peter's gift began speaking to him again, and I waited patiently for him to reveal his new knowledge. His glazed eyes came back to alertness and snapped to mine. Then he gave me a Cheshire cat grin, his emotions as triumphant as the cat who ate the canary. "Don't forget, Chelsea, now that you're dead, you need to drop all the bonds you've created."

"Oh, but that'll dissolve all the Guards' bonds with Aro. It'll cause utter chaos," She admitted worriedly. Then it dawned on her what she was saying. Soon her smug grin mirrored Peter's. "Oh, my. Aro's life is about to get a lot harder. The most orderly coven in the world isn't going to be so orderly anymore."

We all shared a few speaking looks, thinking about what would happen in Volterra when everyone's false bonds disappeared simultaneously.

**xxxxxxx**

**Bella POV**

After offering up my plan of action, my Jasper nuzzled me briefly, letting me feel his pride, love, and respect for me.

_That's it! _Nstnx cheered excitedly. _That's the last step. He sees you as an equal now, both halves of himself do._

_So it's time for the claiming? _I asked.

_Indeed_, she purred. _As soon as this meeting is over, when the details are done, you need to go off with your mate somewhere private and consummate your connection with luscious lovemaking _. . .

I thought about my mate's gorgeous naked body and felt the venom pool in my mouth. He felt my lust and nudged me with his elbow, reminding me to focus. I internally sighed and dutifully focused on the discussion at hand.

_Just wait until I get him alone with me_, I promised myself.

**xxxxxxx**

**Marcus POV**

Here I sit on my throne, gathering dust, like a useless statue long forgotten. _I wish I could be forgotten. Then perhaps I could finally join my Didyme in the afterlife. I might as well be a statue. My heart is just as cold and still as one. My mind is just as blank as one. My core is just as hollow as one._

Every day blends into the next in a neverending stream of monotonous meaningless nonsense. I've tried to convince my brothers to let me go, to let me die, to let me find peace after all these years of misery, but still they cling to me, forcing me to keep existing day after torturous day. Nothing new or exciting ever happens. I've heard everything before, every excuse, every reason, every opinion. There is nothing that can pull my interest away from my mindless pastime of watching the paths of the dust motes as they drift down and coat my skin.

_Vampires are created, contained, find companions, lovers, and mates. Vampires slowly go insane, burn to ash, fight battles and wars, seek revenge, and seek oblivion. Humans come and go - some are eaten, others are changed, some become servants, others become pets. Humans don't last long enough to be interesting, and vampires last too long to be interesting._

The last thing to catch my interest was a strange golden-eyed vampire with idealistic views and amazingly strong moral character. I'd never met anyone like him in all my three thousand years. His love and compassion for all sentient beings brought forth a warmth I hadn't felt since my Didyme died. For the first time in a long time, I had a spark of hope.

Of course, Aro had eventually shown enough of his natural cruelty to scare Carlisle away, and I had lost the single ray of sunshine in my interminable existence. My internal spark had dimmed, but not been snuffed, for as long as Carlisle existed there was a chance he, my only friend, would someday return. Naturally, Aro couldn't allow even that small glimmer of hope to continue to exist and had decided to destroy the only angelic vampire I had ever known.

My Didyme had been my one and only, my whole world, but she had never been angelic. On the contrary, she was quite a little vixen, which suited me fine. Only Carlisle had ever caused me to question our status as demons. I had even wanted to try Carlisle's way of feeding, but Aro never allowed it. For some reason, I could never cross my brother after I lost my mate, no matter how much I wanted to or wished I could. _I suppose I just didn't have the energy to fight or argue anymore._

Sadly, I sit here in this throne room, just as I have every day for thousands of years, tuning out the sounds of Aro and Caius terrorizing their newest victim, playing their sadistic version of cat and mouse with the poor hapless fellow.

_I hate the little games they play to amuse themselves. Really, if they are seeking excitement, it seems going hunting Carlisle's way, chasing after cheetahs and battling bears, would be a much better form of entertainment than performing the Spanish inquisition on a young vampire until he's a quivering bundle of nerves, fishing for a reason, any excuse, to punish him. This is how they are killing time, waiting for a report from Chelsea and the twins, as to the final results of the Cullen slaughter. They are eager to acquire more gifted vampires to pad their guard, to keep the power that consumes them._

I have watched as the power they have wielded all these years has corrupted their sanity, slowly driving them insane, making them fearful and paranoid, driven and obsessive, wicked and delusional. _How much longer until they fall over the edge into madness? How many innocents will suffer when they do?_

Suddenly, yellow lights winked out all over the castle. I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to figure out what happened. Looking around the room, I realized I was the only one who noticed. That's when it hit me - not yellow lights, yellow bonds! All of the bonds Chelsea had forged under Aro's command, under threat of her children being punished for any refusal or disobedience on her part, had disappeared at the same time.

_Oh, no_, I thought. _Something has happened to Chelsea. She must be dead! Poor thing, she had it rough as a human and not much better as a vampire. What of the twins? Well, Alec must still be alive, I can see Renata's mate bond just as strong as ever._

As I sat there thinking of Chelsea and mourning her loss, I realized a weight had lifted from my shoulders and some imaginary steel band had loosened from my chest. I could breathe better than I had in forever. Curious about the new feeling of freedom coursing through my venomous veins, I tuned into my gift and concentrated my senses on the rest of the castle.

Demetri's bond with Heidi was rapidly strengthening, shifting into a mate bond the moment they were together and staring into each other's eyes again. Apparently, while Chelsea's gift wasn't able to break a mate bond, the divided loyalties her bonds caused could actually prevent one from fully forming. Those two had always felt a connection, but it had never progressed to its full extent as long as both had Aro as their primary priority.

Their fast movements in her room then his were surprising. _I know they haven't been sent on a mission, so why are they packing up their bags and leaving?_ Like a torch flaming up in the night, the answer came to me. _They are fleeing! They are escaping this dreary castle and life under Aro's thumb._ No longer under the influence of Chelsea's bonds, which created a false sense of loyalty and devotion to Aro, they were no longer compelled to stay. Not only that, but they weren't the only ones sneaking away to their quarters, packing a bag, and hightailing it for the exit.

I felt like smiling for the first time in ages, but quickly suppressed the urge for fear of alerting Aro to this new development. If he sensed any changes in my demeanor, he would insist on reading my mind and would then put a stop to all the rats abandoning his sinking ship. I knew, as one of the captains, I would follow this wreck to its demise, but I would make no effort to bring anyone else down with us.

_Let all who can flee get as much of a head start as possible before Aro learns of their defection. With Demetri gone, he will have a hard time catching them. Thanks to his threats and mistreatment of most of them, they will likely have no difficulty joining our enemies to fight against us as well._

I decided to go hide out in my library for a few hours. _No doubt Aro will send for me as soon as he realizes something is wrong, but I might as well keep out of sight and help my fellow prisoners with their jailbreak as best I can, simply by keeping my mouth shut about what I know._

Aro and Caius didn't pay me any attention as I meandered out of the room, my expression appearing devoid of interest in anything at all, just like it had since I lost my mate and was denied revenge against her murderer. Demetri and Heidi crossed my path, holding hands and each shouldering a duffel bag of their belongings. They froze when they spotted me, but I simply smirked and waved them along encouragingly. Their mouths dropped open in shock. As it dawned on them I not only knew they were mates and were leaving, but that I was actually encouraging them to go and wouldn't report them, they smirked back, waved, and raced away.

That dim spark of hope was flaming again. Though I regretted the loss of Chelsea and the pain that would cause her children, I was beyond relieved to realize I belonged to myself again. My choices were my own, not Aro's anymore. For the first time in ages, since her death really, I could actually feel my mate inside of me again. I spent the next few hours pleasantly reminiscing over my favorite memories of my love, easing the pain of her loss, at least for a short time.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, the claiming is finally coming in the next chapter. Should I follow Stephenie's lead and fade to black, or would you like to know the details?


	51. Major Mating

**AN: ** In order to accommodate those who preferred a 'fade-to-black' the detailed lemon portion of the chapter is clearly marked. If you don't wish to read the sexually detailed part of their mating, simply skip over it and keep going.

**Aro's POV follows Bella's POV after the lemon.**

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 51 - Major Mating**

**Bella POV**

_It's time to claim my mate, to take the final step in our bonding_, I thought to myself.

"Now that everything is somewhat settled, the Major and I need to go for a hunt," I coolly announced, gliding over to him and taking his hand. I didn't even attempt to hide my emotional state from him, and his eyes instantly faded to black. "Come, my mate," I purred seductively.

Hastily ending his conversation with Carlisle and Peter, Jasper eagerly started for the door, bringing me along with him.

"Wait!" Carlisle protested. He looked deeply in my eyes, as if searching for something. He must have found whatever he was looking for, as he calmed and nodded. "You're ready now. I won't interfere."

He released my arm, and smiling weakly, he gestured for Jasper and me to leave. I felt everyone's eyes on us and tried to hide behind Jasper to escape their gazes. _Are they curious, approving, judgmental? I know they have an opinion - they always do._

Jasper's hand on my lower back was all I needed to calm myself and restore my self-confidence. _I have a mate to seduce. Let's not lose sight of the goal here. Nobody else matters right now_, I reminded myself. Jasper smiled down at me indulgently, easing my nerves.

We ran out into the forest and did proceed to hunt, wanting to be in top form, full of energy for what lay ahead. Jasper finished before I did and tracked me down. Just as I drained the bear dry, he pounced, knocking me away from my prey. We rolled for a few yards, and I ended up flat on my back in the snow with him nestled on top, my legs wrapped around his waist.

_Looks like seduction won't be difficult_, Nstnx purred with satisfaction.

_Indeed_, I agreed. I smirked up at him. "Well, hello there, Major Whitlock. Fancy meeting you here."

He growled, grinding his groin against mine. "It seems I've caught a little vixen on my hunt."

"Oh, my," I purred playfully. "Are you going to eat me now?"

His eyes flared and he grinned mischievously. "Absolutely!"

His hands moved to my jeans, but before he could tug on them, I shouted, "Wait!"

He froze and looked up at me in confusion. He opened his mouth to ask me what was wrong, but I forestalled him by blurting, "Clothes! I don't want us going back in our birthday suits, so can we just take them off first?"

He laughed and pulled up onto his knees. "Sure, darlin'. Next time we'll bring a change of clothes, just in case. Or we could do what the other couples do, well, Rose and Emmett and Peter and Char at least. We just find a hollow tree or dig under a rock, some small place we can claim for ourselves and keep a few outfits in there at all times, so we don't have to worry about spontaneity."

"Is that what they do?" I asked incredulously. Actually, it sounded like a good idea to me.

"Sure," he chuckled. "You never noticed they rarely ever return from hunting in the same clothes they were wearing when they left?"

I thought about it for a second. "Now that you mention it, I did notice that when I was younger, but nobody else seemed to notice, so I just thought it was no big deal."

"Ah, the sweet naiveté of youth," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and strip, Major!" I ordered.

His eyes widened and both eyebrows shot up to his hairline, then he smirked and saluted.

"Yes, ma'am, Colonel, your wish is my command," he purred seductively. I felt my body responding in kind and hastily removed my own clothes, setting them aside, so they wouldn't be damaged.

**Detailed Lemon Warning xxxxxxx Detailed Lemon Warning**

Major went over every square inch of my body with his lips, teeth, and tongue, making certain there weren't any injuries from the battle, before settling himself comfortably between my legs. Holding my labia apart with his fingers, he began licking up my slit, wrapping his arms around my thighs to hold me in place when I started squirming. Gently retracting the hood with his thumb, he lightly licked my clit directly before suddenly latching on and suckling. The feelings were intense - my clit was so sensitive, the sensations were bordering pain and pleasure, confusing my neurons. I wanted to both pull him closer and push him away at the same time, the internal struggle sapping my rationality.

As soon as he used his two fingers to thrust in and out of me, making a come hither motion inside on the way out, the sensual overload tipped firmly into the pleasure zone. I felt the tension building in my abdomen, my pussy so swollen with venom it ached and throbbed, clenching down on his fingers as if trying to keep them inside, increasing the pulses of pleasure shooting up from my core to somewhere deep inside me.

"Please," I whimpered. "Please, Major."

He had been quickly flicking my clit with his tongue as he suckled it, his free arm across my hips, holding me in place, but upon hearing my pleas, he began purring. The subsequent vibrations encompassing my clit sent me flying over the edge into climax, my vaginal muscles rhythmically clenching and releasing against his fingers, squeezing him tightly. He groaned in pleasure, undulating his hips, seeking friction where he needed it most.

As soon as I recovered, I pounced on him, rolling him over onto his back. I proceeded to check him over for injury just as carefully as he'd done for me. I quickly realized it was unnecessary to be so thorough, as my nose would easily detect the scent of leaking venom. This was more about building anticipation, mildly torturous foreplay. Sure enough, he groaned each time I bypassed where he wanted me most. There was such a sense of power, having him there at my mercy, helpless and begging, wanting and needing, longing for whatever I'm willing to give him.

_I could turn and walk away right now and though it would drive him utterly insane, he wouldn't stop me. He wouldn't force me to keep going. It's quite heady, knowing I have all the power right now as to whether or not I will grant him release and how I'll go about doing it._

_Just remember, turnabout is fair play_, Nstnx warned. _If you toy with him, he will do the same with you . . ._

I mentally winced at the thought of him bringing me close to orgasm, then turning and walking away. _No, I won't play that game. I definitely don't want to be on the receiving end._

_So put him out of his misery already_, Nstnx encouraged.

I smirked to myself and stroked my cheek along his length. He moaned appreciatively and his cock twitched against my face. I proceeded to grip it firmly, careful not to squeeze too tightly, then took the head in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it and occasionally dipping my tongue into the small divot from which his venom seeped. Carefully cupping his balls in my other hand, I rolled the skin of the sack over the testes with several of my fingers, while pressing and rubbing his perineum with the pad of my middle finger, not allowing my claws to dig into his sensitive skin.

Opening my hand from around his shaft, I let my venom dribble out of my mouth, dripping down his shaft and coating it. After spreading the lubricant all over his cock, I gripped him again at the base and began pumping up and down, causing him to groan my name. Encouraged by his sounds, I took the top half of his cock in my mouth as deeply as I could, feeling it bumping against the back of my throat. I moved my head up and down at the same rhythm as my hand, sucking lightly on the way up to cause my cheeks to rub against the sides of his shaft.

"Mmm, Bella, you feel so good, darlin'," he murmured, thrusting a bit, causing his cock to slip even deeper. His praise made me purr, and just as it had done for me, the vibrations against his most sensitive body part instantly pushed him over the edge. He grabbed my head, holding me in place as he shot his come down my throat. I was glad I didn't need to breathe, as his climax lasted longer than the average human would have been able to handle.

He cuddled me close as he allowed his breathing to calm, recovering from his climax. I remembered reading somewhere that each orgasm is equal to running up three flights of stairs, for humans anyway. I had shown the article to Emmett, who then wondered why humans would bother taking aerobics classes when there was a much more pleasurable way to exercise. I certainly didn't have an answer for him.

After a few minutes, I felt Jasper's hands roaming over my body, one seeking out my breast and the other my rear. He fondled my breast, rolling and twisting my nipple, which quickly hardened. He began adding a small pinch after each twist, shooting bolts of pleasure down to my core, causing my juices to start flowing. He inhaled deeply, purring as he smelled the unmistakable scent of my arousal. His other hand was kneading my ass cheeks, his fingertips lightly brushing my pussy, spreading my lubricant. His mouth came down to my other breast, sucking on my breast to stimulate my nipple to harden. As soon as it swelled with venom, becoming a tight bud, he began flicking it with his tongue and occasionally nipping at it with his lips and teeth.

I heard myself mewling like a kitten, writhing under his ministrations. He hitched one of my legs up around his hip, opening me up to him. Thanks to my level of arousal producing copious amounts of lubrication, he slid easily inside me halfway, before pulling back out and pushing in again. He did this several more times, going further in each time until he was able to plunge in to the hilt. I was delighted it didn't hurt at all, though the sensation of being filled was unique and unexpected. It was significantly different than having his fingers inside me, though both experiences were pleasant.

He got up on his knees, sitting back on his heels, and lifted my lower body up to meet his. He supported my weight with his hands on my lower back, holding me up off the ground, which allowed him to go deeper. He took my hand in his long enough to teach me how to touch myself, to rub my clit with my middle and ring fingers in a circular motion. As soon as I had the hang of it, he put his hand back underneath of me, though he could easily have supported me with only one hand.

I understood his reasoning when he began pulling me toward him at the same time he thrust into me, bumping us together more forcefully in a very gratifying way. I watched him, as he watched himself thrusting into me, seeming engrossed in the spectacle of his cock moving steadily in and out of my pussy over and over again. He licked his lips, and his eyes drifted to my fingers moving enthusiastically around my swollen clit, moving the skin around it, causing the skin to rub against it rhythmically. We both increased speed as our climaxes neared, driving each other closer to the edge with our instinctive movements.

**Lemon Details Over xxxxxxx Lemon Details Over**

He leaned forward and moved his hands further up my back, pulling me up with him so we were both upright, me straddling him as he knelt there. A few moments later, we were both coming, purring and roaring together, both biting down on our mating marks at the same time.

This only drove us higher, extending and expanding our orgasms until it felt like our souls were floating above the earth, tangled together in a beautiful dance. Time seemed to stretch like taffy, drawing out the moment endlessly until it finally snapped, bringing us back down to earth, to our surroundings, back to our bodies again.

Looking up into his expressive golden eyes, I knew something more profound than I could previously have comprehended happened between us. We were fully connected now, our souls intertwined, making him a necessary part of me. I needed him like I needed blood. He was essential to my existence, undeniably, irrevocably. Neither of us would ever be the same again, but why on earth would we want to be? I was home, complete, ecstatic, blissful. In my Jasper's arms, all was right with my world. If only we could stay that way forever.

**xxxxxxx**

**Aro POV**

This pathetic, sniveling nomad was no match for my dry wit and Caius's caustic comments. Of course, he was only idle entertainment while waiting to hear from Chelsea and the twins. _I really expected to hear from them hours ago. I can't imagine any vampire who could overpower all three of them with their gifts. They're virtually indestructible. If I didn't have Renata safely in my clutches, I'd be very afraid of them._ I knew they'd never risk Alec's mate though. She was my insurance against their rebellion.

_It just proves I was right to get rid of Didyme all those years ago. Chelsea is weak because of her children. She does whatever I want for fear of what I'll do to her children if she doesn't comply. She'd endure the torture and final death in defiance of me if I only punished her, but she can't stand the idea of her children suffering for her sake. It just proves that emotional ties make you weak. _

_I couldn't let anyone use my blood sister against me, plus she was convincing Marcus to leave. I had worked too hard to build up my position of power just to have them tear it down. There must be three kings. One is too easily deposed, and two can create a stalemate if they disagree. Three is the perfect number. Besides, not only did I get to keep Marcus after I killed my sister, but the loss of his mate caused him to become a shell of himself. With Chelsea's bonds in place, Marcus is nothing more than my puppet, appeasing the masses, making them think no one man has all the power. Even Caius is unaware he has no real power against me. I am the ruler of the world, the most powerful being on earth, a god in my own right! Nothing and no one can stop me now!_

After seeing what happened to Marcus, I took careful precautions with my own mate. She rarely ever leaves her tower room and is tightly guarded at all times. She will never have the freedom to go anywhere alone or with just one other vampire, not even Caius's mate. It was much too easy to get Didyme off on her own and dispose of her without anyone the wiser. Of course, it helped that I made sure to be the first one on the scene so there would be no question as to why my scent was all over the area. That would've given me away. _I also read my mate's guards' minds daily to make sure there is not even a hint of betrayal. I never would have gotten away with the murder if either of my 'brothers' had MY talent. That's why I deserve to be above all others. No one is more powerful than me!_ I thought, feeling smug.

Looking over at the weak, pathetic creature on his knees, cowering before us, I sighed. _Really, he was too easy to break. What is with vampires these days? They just don't make them like they used to, do they? It used to take days, not hours, to make them crumble. There's hardly any sport in it anymore. These young vamps are nearly as weak-willed as __humans__. I need a challenge. _

_Alec is supposed to be bringing me the infamous 'God of War'. Hopefully he'll be more of a challenge, having survived numerous newborn battles. Assuming Carlisle's perverted way of feeding hasn't made him too soft. I'll have to get him back on our natural diet first, so he'll be strong enough to withstand whatever we throw at him. I wonder how long he'll last . . ._

"Is there a law against being boring?" I asked Caius facetiously.

"If there isn't, there should be," Caius sneered. "We can name it after this pathetic excuse of a vampire. What's your name? Timid, Timmy, Timothy?"

"T-t-Thomas," the heap stuttered, shaking with fear.

"Right, the Tommy law," Caius snarled. "Any vampire so boring he makes watching stone erode sound exciting in comparison, shall be immediately put to death for the benefit of all vampirekind."

Our victim blanched, becoming even whiter than a sheet, which one would think isn't possible, but amazingly enough is. I've seen it numerous times in my long existence. _In fact, I'm usually the cause for it._ I snickered, enjoying his discomfort.

I could see Caius's malicious amusement in his eyes, though his face was in the same mask of disapproving condemnation he usually wore. Marcus, the wimp, had left hours ago. _No doubt he's staring at the wall, watching paint dry, or mold grow, or something equally dull. _

"What about being stupid? Or ugly?" I suggested. "Surely those too are a crime against vampirekind."

"Of course!" Caius instantly agreed. "Since vampires are all supposed to be gorgeous and highly intelligent, then any one who does not measure up to those standards are an example of inferior venom. We simply cannot allow inferior venom to infect our species, causing us to revert closer to our food source. Heaven forbid we should start looking and behaving like _humans_." He shuddered to emphasize his horror at the prospect.

"So you would recommend any vampires showing evidence of inferior venom be put to death?" I queried slyly.

"Absolutely," Caius insisted. "Inferior venom is a plague on vampirekind. Any who have it must be immediately quarantined and eradicated to keep it from perpetuating. Any vampires changed by the inferior one should meet the same fate, as well as the mate, for being attracted to inferior venom shows weakness in and of itself. Not to mention, the sire of those vampires and any other vampires their sires have sired, as it was most likely the sire's venom causing the problem in the first place, and if the sire created one bad vampire, he might well have created others."

I clapped my hands and rubbed them together. Caius was familiar with the gesture and knew I was planning something wickedly interesting.

"I have noticed as well, dear brother, this inferior venom infecting the vampire stock of the past few centuries. They are much weaker than they were back in our day. I believe we must cure this weakness, weeding out the infected from amongst us. It shall be survival of the fittest. I think all vampires shall have to pass a series of tests we design to prove their competency and their worth. All those who fail any of the tests shall be put to death, unless they have a significant talent making them worthy of exception. What say you, brother?" I recommended gleefully. _Caius will go along with my diabolical scheme. He always does, and though Marcus will severely disapprove, he will not stand in my way._

A creepy, sadistic smile inched its way across Caius's face as he considered my words. His eyes lit up with an inner glow. He was in his element now. "Oh, brother, you are correct, as always," he proclaimed dramatically. "This weakness IS a plague on our kind, like the Bubonic Plague was for the humans. We have an _obligation_ to our fellow vampires to keep them safe from the horrors it can wreak! I shall be honored to head up a task force to eradicate this sickness from among us and stop the evil perpetrators who have been spreading their disease to others."

My eyes gleamed with interest as I considered all the possibilities, the opportunities to easily rid myself of any opponents to my rule and procure for myself any gifted vampires being kept hidden from me. "I believe every vampire in the world shall have three months to present themselves to us to be tested for this infectious disease," I decided.

Caius chuckled and tapped his fingertips together. "I do think pain tolerance should be one of the tests, don't you? When is the lovely Jane going to be back, brother? Interrogations are so much more entertaining with her around to participate."

I furrowed my brow in frustration. "I should have heard from them hours ago, but no doubt there is a perfectly good reason for the delay in contacting me."

Caius sneered, "I hope so, for their sake."

I heard Renata's breathing increase in pace after this exchange. She was so nice and quiet, thanks to me and my foresight, that I usually forgot she was even there. She didn't exist to me as an individual. She was simply an object for my use. Her shield was intended for my benefit, much as my throne was, or my cloak. _A very useful object indeed._

"Do I have reason to be concerned, Renata?" I asked, my tone icy and unyielding. She knew I was not a forgiving Master. Any slight would be repaid tenfold, though I was quite fond of the phrase 'Revenge is a dish best served cold.' I've been known to wait decades, a century even, before delivering my blow. Nobody knew that better than her, privy to almost all my secrets and my work behind the scenes.

She quickly shook her head, then shrugged her shoulders, too afraid to even look in my direction. I briefly touched her hand, noting she'd been feeling uneasy for the past few hours, but had nothing concrete to report. If any mischief was afoot, she had no part in it.

"Dispose of this dud," I commanded Felix with a dismissive wave, referring to the cowardly Thomas. "He's spoiling my view."

"Yes, sir," Felix agreed, easily lifting the other vampire over his shoulder and striding out of the room.

I was just about to knock around a few heads, namely Edward's and Alice's, when the phone beside my throne began to ring. _Finally!_

"Alec, my boy! How are you?" I cheerfully greeted.

"Aro," the boy whispered in a grief-stricken voice.

_Why is he grieving? What has happened? _I had a sick feeling in my abdomen, dread consuming me. _This is bad, very bad. I'm not going to like what he tells me. I just know it._

"What's wrong, Alec?" I demanded, the cheer gone from my voice.

"They're dead, Aro. They're all DEAD," Alec moaned fearfully. "I couldn't help them, couldn't see, couldn't hear! Mom, Jane, gone. Ashes in the wind. Why Aro? Why couldn't I save them? Why didn't you know what was going to happen?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "The Cullens killed Chelsea and Jane?" _How could they? Carlisle was more peaceful than Ghandi! Perhaps the Major did it?_

"No, not them. They're dead too. The newborns, the Cullens, the Denalis, the gifted, everyone! Everyone but me!" he wailed, panicking.

"Calm down!" I ordered into the phone. I heard him take several slow, deep breaths, forcing himself to calm.

"I'm the only survivor," he sobbed.

_What? That doesn't make sense unless HE killed everyone. Or maybe he killed whomever killed everybody else._

"What do you mean you're the only survivor? Who killed Chelsea and Jane? Why didn't you stop them?" I growled. "What happened?"

He whimpered. _Stupid crybaby_. "I don't know! We had it all under control, both sides under the influence of my gift, ready to start waking the leaders for interrogation, when I was attacked out of the blue. I was beheaded and lost all my senses, except my sense of touch. My head was thrown through the air a few times and passed around, while my body was left behind to fend for itself. A vampire ripped my body apart while others were still fighting over my head. I could tell it was a female by the size of her hands. Then somehow my mother got my head back and put me back together, with the help from another vampire, a male. I could smell them on me after I regained control of my senses again, along with the female who tore me apart. I didn't recognize the male, but the one who dismembered me and nearly burnt me was Tanya Denali. The male was someone she sired, and by the concentration of his scent, I could tell he was a newborn, very recently turned. I felt the heat of the fire before my mom got to me, so it was a very near thing. After putting me back together, she left me lying there on the ground for a little while, then came back and put me up high in a tree to keep me safe while I healed. I was still in the tree when my senses returned, but when I returned to the clearing, there was a huge pile of ashes, still smoldering, with her and Jane's scents wafting up from there. I found her locket with the picture of us I gave her a few years ago and Jane's charm bracelet amongst the ashes, as well as a few wedding rings, a couple of Cullen crests, and a few other pieces of jewelry."

_They can't be dead! They're supposed to be invincible! It must be a trick_. "Why did you lose your senses, Alec? That doesn't usually happen when someone is beheaded," I prodded, seeing a glaring discrepancy in his story. _He must never have been beheaded before and doesn't know what really happens. Foolish boy!_

"I know, Master. Caius includes beheading in his training so we don't panic if it ever happens to us in battle, knowing what to expect and that we can be put back together. I didn't lose my senses in training. I can only imagine it was the werewolf saliva that contaminated my eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. They took me out first, causing my gift to wear off of the others, and proceeded to butcher both armies, my mother, and my sister. Their scents are the only ones that lead away from the clearing. I can only guess they didn't get me because wolves can't climb trees."

_Is he pulling my leg? Seriously? He expects me to believe this nonsense? _"Werewolves, Alec? You were attacked by werewolves?"

I saw Caius's alarm at the word and shook my head disparagingly. _No need for him to get worked up about it yet. Not until I have some proof. After all, Alec would be incredibly foolish to lie to me while I hold his mate's fate in my hand. _That thought caused me to become concerned, thinking perhaps he really was telling the truth.

"Two werewolves, Master. I only saw the one who attacked me. These aren't normal werewolves, sir," he replied, his voice trembling with fear. "It was daytime, and it's nowhere near time for the full moon. It was unaffected by my gift and Jane's too. Maybe that's why the psychic didn't see them. Maybe that's why her vision when black."

_Werewolves, out during the day? Oh, the Quileutes_, I remembered, from reading Edward's memories. _The shape shifters who turn into wolves at will and can kill vampires. They have a treaty with the Cullens. Were they there with them, fighting on their side?_ "They were shape shifters, Alec, able to change form at will. They simply happen to turn into wolves. It seems the tribe has maintained its ability over the years, instead of dying out like Carlisle believed. We'll wipe out the tribe, every man, woman, and child and remove that threat from the earth."

"Um, Master, I know this is hard to believe, though you'll see the truth in my thoughts," he hesitantly hedged. "but these things are incredibly dangerous. I have no idea how to stop them. They're essentially ghosts with teeth."

"Ghosts?" I interrupted, scoffing. "Have you been smoking some bizarre, vampire strength peyote? Has someone discovered the vampire equivalent of catnip?"

"My hands and arms passed right through its body, Master! So did my mom's! We couldn't pry it off my neck as it tore off my head, because we couldn't even touch it! Not only that, but the scents disappear into thin air. I checked every possibility in every direction within a mile radius of where the scents began and ended. They didn't take to the trees or the water. They simply stopped existing, right smack dab in the middle of the forest! It literally attacked out of nowhere too! How do you fight something that can appear or disappear at will, that no gifts work on, and that you can't touch, but it can still touch you?" He wailed. "What if this wasn't a one time occurrence? What if they decide to attack vampires at random? What if they come to Volterra?"

"Enough!" I barked, needing him to calm down and focus before he blew his cover. "Come here as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir," he responded, pulling himself together. I hung up, needed to think about what I'd just heard. Caius was watching me in state of alarm. I reached into the box beside my throne and tugged on Edward's hair to get his attention. The self-loathing prick had been too caught up in his own misery to be of much use to me lately, and so was the psychic.

"Tell me everything you know about the Quileutes," I ordered him. I listened carefully to his memories, but saw no evidence of the odd qualities Alec described. On the contrary, Edward's gift had worked just fine on them. There was nothing intangible about them, and their scent could not be mistaken. _Other shape shifters, perhaps? A different tribe putting out 'protectors'? One of the Alaskan tribes maybe?_

I knew Caius had overheard my conversation with Alec, and I wondered who else had heard it. "Open up your mind," I commanded Edward in a mere whisper. "I want to hear the thoughts of the castle's inhabitants."

_I wonder what kind of tests Aro and Caius are going to create to test strength and prowess. That Tommy guy was much too easy. I hardly even enjoyed taking him apart and burning him._

_I'm getting hungry. When will Heidi be back with dinner?_

_I should have left when Terrance did. Why should I stay here? Then again, where would I go?_

_I wish Aro would spend more time with me. It's so lonely up here by myself._

_Ah, my Didyme. You were always so beautiful. Always laughing and finding joy in the simplest of things. I miss you so much._

_I hate werewolves! How can we fight ghost wolves? We need to destroy them all!_

_I have a feeling things are about to get really interesting around here. Finally!_

_I bet I'm going to get a promotion! Aro will finally see my true worth and grant me a leadership position in the guard! Those others were so short-sighted._

_This place sucks. I hate it here. I just want to go home._

_There were only half the number of thoughts as there should have been. Why is the castle so empty? Where is everybody? _I worried.

"Afton!" I shouted. He quickly raced through the castle to get to the throne room. He presented himself, front and center, and bowed respectfully.

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is everybody? Why is the castle so empty?" I demanded.

"At least half the guard packed their bags and left several hours ago," he informed me.

"What? Why didn't anyone stop them?" I asked incredulously.

"Did they not have permission to leave?" he wondered, frowning.

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "We're in danger. There's a new breed of werewolves killing vampires, so we need to make a united front. Call them all back please."

"I would be glad to, sir, but they all left their phones here," he admitted.

I stared at him wide eyed. "They did?" _Why would they do that?_

He nodded, watching me expectantly.

I paused to think. "Send Demetri after them then," I decided, pleased with myself. _They can run, but they can't hide!"_

"Demetri and Heidi were the first to go," Afton confessed. "Their connection finally morphed into a mate bond."

_Their connection finally morphed into a mate bond? How did that happen? Marcus! I need Marcus. _Shooting out of my throne faster than I had in centuries, I raced down the hallway, up the stairs, and through the corridors, before throwing open the door to Marcus's library. He was sitting there peacefully, looking through the journals Didyme had written when she was still alive. I couldn't bring myself to get that close to them, to such intimate pieces of her, her innermost thoughts, knowing I was the cause of her demise, the source of Marcus's pain.

"Marcus!" I barked. He startled and turned to look at me with his empty eyes. "Focus, Marcus. I need you to look at everyone's relationships. The connection between Demetri and Heidi morphed into a mate bond. How did that happen? They've known each other for ages. Why now?"

Marcus shook himself, as if arousing from a deep meditative state. It was normal for him to drift off into lala land for hours and even days at a time, rendering him oblivious to his surroundings. He looked around as if just noticing where he was for the first time. "Hmmm, that's odd," he murmured.

"What? What's odd?" I demanded, wanting to shake him.

"All the bonds Chelsea created are gone. Is she dead?" he asked in a bored tone of voice.

"What? They're gone? The bonds are gone?" I asked tremulously, dread gripping me. _This is bad. This is very bad. That's why everybody left! Without Chelsea's bonds, there's nothing keeping them here and without Demetri, I can't threaten to track them down no matter where they go!_

"Yes, they're all gone," Marcus confirmed. "Is she dead?"

"Yes, yes, she's dead and so is Jane. They were killed by a new breed of shape shifters, ones that take the form of wolves. They have the properties of ghosts, but can still kill vampires," I answered, running my fingers through my hair and pacing distractedly. I raced out of Marcus's room without a second glance. _That old fool can't help me now. It's every man for himself, and I'll gladly throw him to the wolves to give myself time to escape. _

_I need Renata! She can keep me safe! But what if her gift doesn't work on them? If Alec's, Jane's and Chelsea's gifts didn't work, then why would hers? She'd be useless to me then! She's good for keeping Alec in line, but if his gift doesn't work, then he's useless to me too. Felix! Felix is one of our best fighters, and the best of the ones still here. Plus, his strength is inherent, not enhanced by a supernatural talent, so he should be able to protect me. Wait, Alec said his arms passed right through the wolf, that he couldn't touch him! If we can't even touch them, then what good is strength? Oh, no! Who can protect me?_

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Hmmm, maybe Aro shouldn't have wished for a challenge, eh? 'They' always say, 'Be careful what you wish for', right? I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter . . .

For those of you who read the lemon, was it good? Did you like it? Too much, not enough?_  
_


	52. Down Memory Lane

**AN:** My apologies everyone. I had to use a different computer this week, with different software. I finished this chapter twice only to have the software crash and lose it on my final save. The third time, I wised up and used Open Office and was finally able to get it finished, saved, and uploaded for your reading pleasure. Each version was slightly different, so hopefully this turned out okay, despite my irritation and frustration.

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 52 - Down Memory Lane**

**Aro POV**

_Think, Aro, think_, I mentally chanted.

_Don't panic until you examine the boy's thoughts for yourself. You suspected a trick, but trusted Alec not to betray you, for his mate's sake. It could still be a trick, only Alec fell for it. Just because he believes he's telling the truth, doesn't necessarily mean it's true_, my inner voice warned.

I relaxed a bit, at this possibility. All my 'life' I've listened to and trusted my inner voice, the voice of reason, the vampire within. It wasn't fettered by foolish sentimentality, could see through the bullshit of emotions and relationships to the meat of the matter. It always had my best interests at heart and never led me astray.

While waiting for Alec to arrive, I took inventory of the remaining Guard members. There were still ten of the lesser guards willing to stay, including Felix, Afton, Corin, Santiago, Renata, and Alec. We also had the five of us in the royal family.

_If I return Alice's and Edward's limbs, they'd be able to fight, but would they stand with me or run?_ I considered.

_They would turn on you in a heartbeat! You can't trust them, not after what you've done to them, __the voice warned.__ As a last resort, you could put them back together, but hide a few of their key body parts, like Edward's penis, in a place only you know, and promise to give the parts back after the battle. That might be enough to make them want to keep you alive, no matter how much they hate and resent you._

I sighed. _It's tough being the ruler sometimes. ____W__ould it be better to present a united front against the threat, or disperse to make the wolves have to track us all down in groups of two to four?_

_If the threat is real, you'll lose either way_, the voice responded. _A better question is: Where can you go where the wolves can't find you? Where can you go that the wolves cannot follow?_

I nodded my head, catching on to his meaning. _It's time to enact the outer space plan, isn't it?_

With technology rapidly advancing the way it was, it was possible for the humans to actually become a threat to us in a few decades. I had secretly been working on a back-up plan, in case we ever needed to flee. With no need for oxygen, no problem withstanding extreme temperatures, intelligence, strength, lack of illness, and nearly unlimited money, we were much better suited for interplanetary settlements than the weak and feeble humans. In fact, foreseeing this eventuality, I even had my own scientists working on synthetic blood substitute, so we wouldn't need to rely on humans at all.

I made a call to my top secret facility, ordering them to pick up the pace, informing them evacuation of the planet may be imminent.

**xxxxxxx**

Alec finally arrived, visibly shaken and grieving.

_Yes, the boy believes it,_ I admitted. _He's definitely not that good of an actor._

He bowed deferentially to me, then collapsed, sobbing, into the arms of his mate. Knowing I could no longer afford to antagonize any of my remaining guards, I reluctantly allowed it, though I mentally whined, _They aren't supposed to make their relationship public, lest one be used against the other._

My inner voice growled, _Have you forgotten Alec's gift? If you deny him the comfort of his mate right now, he will most likely turn on you. He could take out the remaining Guard singlehandedly! He could kill you, and you wouldn't even know what happened until you woke up in Hell. We need this little brat to survive._

Listening to the voice, I gripped Alec's hand and gave a gentle squeeze in a show of support. At the same time, I began watching Alec's memory unfold like a movie behind my eyes.

**Alec's Memory**

"I'm voting for Carlisle. I always liked him. He was one of the rare few who treated me like a regular person, back when he lived at the castle with us," I suggested.

Jane, her eyes filled with an old pain, sneered: "Yeah, but he left us behind and never returned."

Mom reminded her, "Now, dear, you know he had no choice in the matter. Aro would never have let us go."

All three of us frowned and sighed.

Mom decided, "Okay, Alec, go and get Carlisle and bring him out of the range of your gift, so he can recover."

I turned to and took a step to do just that when, suddenly, out of nowhere, a gigantic wolf was flying through the air toward me, passing unharmed through the fog surrounding me. Never before in my hundreds of years as a vampire has any one or any thing been able to approach me through the numbing fog, effortlessly defeating my gift. Not only that, but this was the first werewolf I had ever seen. I'd seen paintings and photographs, so I knew a wolf the size of a horse willing to attack a vampire had to be a werewolf.

_But it's the middle of the day, in the middle of the lunar cycle, and it's white! There's never been a report of a white werewolf – gray yes, white no_, part of my mind protested, insisting this couldn't possibly be a werewolf for those reasons.

_MOVE, IDIOT!_ My beast snarled, trying to snap me out of my shock. Unfortunately, I stood frozen, terrified and confused, for critical seconds, when I should have been attempting to evade. Instead, my wide, unblinking eyes focused on the gaping maw the size of my head, with gleaming, razor sharp teeth dripping saliva, that was rapidly approaching my face.

No painting or picture could possibly have prepared me to face that, the sure knowledge of impending death, the disabling, gut-wrenching fear, the sheer incredulity. I didn't know it was even possible to shock a vampire into immobility, wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't experienced it myself.

_Are you BROKEN?_ My beast shouted. _Forget your gift and PROTECT yourself!_

Before I regained the use of my limbs, before I could move out of the way or raise my arms to block it, I felt its claws digging into my chest and its warm, foul-smelling breath on my face and neck.

Instantly, my self-preservation instincts kicked in, freeing me from my unprecedented catatonia. My arms came up to tear it off of me, at the same time my mother reached out to help me.

_My eyes must be failing me_, I thought, seeing my hands pass right through its body. Desperately, I tried over and over to grasp the wolf, but could never find purchase. The same was true for Mom, and her horror filled eyes met mine, as we realized all our attempts were futile. As our gazes locked, I heard the metallic shrieking of my tearing flesh.

The wolf's teeth sliced into my neck with ease. My mind became consumed with the pain of beheading, a pain I had felt only once before and hoped never to feel again. As the connection between my mind and body was severed, I became confused and disoriented, especially while my head tumbled through the air before crashing into the ground below. Directional cues – up, down, right, left, north, south – lost all meaning in my disorganized thoughts.

I struggled to focus, to pay attention to the location of my body, hoping to continue fighting or possibly even reattach myself like we practiced in training. Nothing I had learned in my training did me any good in this situation, except I wasn't in a full fledged panic like I was the first time my head was separated from my body. This time, a small voice kept reminding me I could be put back together, assuming nobody burnt my body to ash first.

Unfortunately, the wolf grabbed my head before anyone else could and ran away with it. The disgusting wet dog and week old garbage odor filled my nostrils, gagging me. I desperately wanted to sneeze, to puke, to rid myself of the foul stench. It only got worse.

The wolf's slimy spit oozed into my nose, burning as it climbed up toward my sinuses. I couldn't smell anything but dog drool. How I wished I couldn't smell at all! This was so much worse than what my gift did. _Smelling nothing is __much__ better than being overwhelmed with a stench so powerful, so poisonous, it would likely kill a human at first whiff!_

The wolf's hot, squishy tongue rested against my face as it panted. To my despair and dismay, the sludge worked its way into my eyes too, burning the sensitive surface, taking away my vision. I was reminded of the milky whiteness in the eyes of the kings, only mine felt solid white, the redness completely eclipsed. I blinked my eyes, trying to clear them, and quickly realized my vision wasn't just impaired, it was gone. _I'm blind!_

Suddenly, I felt the wind whipping past my cheeks and nothing else touching me. I realized my head was now flying through the air, and I hoped one of my family members would catch me. I grimaced as my head slammed into the ground, bouncing and rolling a bit before stopping. I opened my mouth a bit to taste the air, since I couldn't smell, to get an idea of who or what was nearby. The air was thick with the flavor of rotting fur, like a bearskin rug that was left out in the rain and mud, then balled up, placed in a box, left to mildew and decompose, and became a nest for mice babies, which died when the heat of summer cooked them where they lay sleeping in a puddle of their own feces and urine. I had once had the misfortune of opening just such a box, and the wave of horrific stench that wafted out had nearly sent me to my knees, my eyes filling with venom. This was very similar to that, but slightly different to the first wolf.

_Oh, shit! Another wolf?_ I thought, right before the wolf's mouth closed around my face, its teeth clenching on my skull behind my ears. It's disgusting slobber dripped into my mouth, causing my tongue to swell and fill my mouth, closing off my airway in the process. The taste was worse than human food, possibly even worse than feces, though I'd never tried it. _It's a good thing I don't __have__ to breathe._

I could hear the pounding feet of my mother and sister in hot pursuit and felt a swell of hope, until I noticed the wolf was faster than they were. They were falling behind, a little at a time, unable to match speed with it. To make matters worse, the foul saliva was working its way into my ears, causing them to swell and stop up, until I couldn't hear at all. I was now lost in the blankness of my own mind with only my sense of feel to maintain my sanity and try to figure out what was happening around me.

I flew through the air unfettered again, landing in the arms of a vampire. I felt a brief burst of hope until I realized by the size of my captor's hands, he was a male. _Is he friend or foe? The only vampires around here are our foes!_ I remembered, thinking of the two armies felled by my gift. I had the urge to swallow, though it was currently impossible. This was not a good thing. _He must be working with the wolves!_

I was soon flying again, only this time I found safe purchase in the arms of my mother. I'd know her soothing embrace anywhere. Internally, I cheered. Go mom! I wished I could help her.

To my dismay, I felt the heat of a fire radiating toward me, then mom jumped, up and over. Relieved we'd cleared that obstacle, I started to relax, sensing, by the pulling sensation, we were headed back in the same direction as my body. Suddenly, Mom was tackled to the ground, rolling with her attacker and coming to a stop with my head sandwiched between them. I knew, by the feel of his hands, it was the same male vampire as before. _Oh, no! Mom!_

For some reason, they stayed in that position for a while. Confused, I waited impatiently to be returned to my body, when sudden agony pierced through my brain.

_Somebody is tearing apart my limbs! Mom! Hurry!_ The sensation of her delicate hands on my skin told me a female vampire was the one destroying me. _The armies must be awake now. My gift has worn off, and they are regaining consciousness. This is bad, very bad. We can't possibly fight all of them!_

Some part of my brain was aware my mother was up and running again, though the majority of my thoughts were consumed by the agony of being torn to pieces, then carried toward a fire. _This is it. I can't live without my body. I can't be a head in a tank, like and Edward and Alice_, I silently whimpered. Without warning, my parts were suddenly dropped, clattering haphazardly to the ground, mere yards away from the flames. _Now what?_

This up and down roller coaster of emotion was wreaking havoc on my mental composure, though I was doing my utmost best to hold myself together. I could feel the pull getting stronger, letting me know we were getting closer to my body. Before long, we would be within sight of it, if only I could see.

The enemy female was back, picking up my pieces again and moving closer to the flames. _She must have won the fight_, I thought with despair. _I'm sorry, Renata._ I tensed all my muscles in preparation for the untold agony of being burned to ash.

Just as the heat began to singe my skin, the enemy suddenly turned around and dropped me again. Then, to my shock and disbelief, she began reassembling me right there on the spot. _Why would she put me back together after trying to incinerate me?_

The answer came moments later when my mother and the male vampire from before joined her in piecing me back together. _Yes! Mom must have bonded them to us, so they'd be on our side!_ I relaxed, focusing my energy on healing, believing maybe we really could overcome these odds and survive to fight another day.

The ex-enemy female left shortly thereafter, to my relief. I wasn't really comfortable having her hands anywhere on my body, even if she was on our side now. Mom and the male left midway through as well. The battle must still be raging, I worried, wishing I knew what was happening around me, feeling helpless to defend and protect my family as I'd been doing for centuries.

Despite my worry, I was actually rather relieved they left when they did, as I suddenly, inexplicably found myself sporting a boner. It was embarrassing beyond belief to lose control of myself like that, especially when there wasn't anything around to stimulate me that way. I squirmed on the ground, desiring friction to provide a release of the unexpected tension, but I didn't yet have use of my hands, so I was stuck, forced to endure until I could calm myself down. One thought of my natural father and what he did to my mother and sister was enough to cause me to rapidly wilt. It stirred up my anger instead, causing me to rage at the memories of another time I was helpless to save my loved ones.

My mother returned a few minutes later and swiftly connected the remaining pieces, before leaving again. I laid there alone and clueless for some undetermined amount of time, lamenting the loss of my senses. Finally, she returned, only to carry my whole, but still limp form up a tree. She left me there, high up in a tree, propped up on the branches, to heal.

Hours passed as I waited for the return of either my mother or my senses, whichever came first. I waited impatiently, straining my eyes and ears, trying to discover some clue as to the status of the battle and my family. Experience had taught me enough for me to be greatly concerned over the length of time that had already passed, for typically, the longer the battle, the higher the number of casualties on both sides.

Finally I was able to see, hear, smell, and taste again. I eagerly jumped down from the tree, knowing I needed to feed to regain my strength. I was as weak as a newborn kitten and would be useless to anyone until I replenished my lost venom. Obviously, humans were hard to come by in the wilds of Alaska, so I decided to make do with the local wildlife, just as Carlisle would.

I tracked down a few deer and easily took them down, draining them completely. They didn't smell particularly appetizing, and their flavor was rather bland and gamey, but compared to werewolf spit, it was sweet ambrosia. It hit the spot and did what I needed it to do. _At least my ordeal has given me some perspective_, I decided philosophically.

Full to the point of sloshing, I ran back to the clearing where the army had met to find out what had occurred there. I was shocked by what I found there. Unable to accept what my senses were telling me, I ran in ever widening circles, gathering evidence, hoping to find something, anything, to counter the conclusion my brain was trying to draw.

At last, I gave up hope and returned to the clearing where the large piles of ashes told a distressing and disturbing story. Every single vampire who had been present in that clearing, was accounted for in those ashes, including my mother and sister. Every scent trail leading away was eventually intersected by one of the wolves, only to return to the clearing, straight to the flames. Even more disturbing was the wolves' scent trails. Both of them disappeared in the same place, not reappearing anywhere in the vicinity.

Sadly, I dug through the ashes where I detected Mom's and Jane's scents and found the locket I had given Mom, with pictures of me, Renata, and Jane, as well as the charm bracelet I had given Jane representing some of our favorite memories. I knew neither of them would ever have parted with them willingly. I also found two necklaces and two rings bearing the Cullen crest, as well as two rings engraved with the Whitlock symbol, and Eleazar's Volturi ring.

Grieving, I dragged myself away and braced myself to deliver the distressing news to Aro. I wanted nothing more than to seek comfort in the arms of my mate.

**End Alec's Memory**

_Well, if it's a trick, it's a damn good one_, my inner voice admitted. I frowned, knowing I couldn't detect any flaws in the logic any more than Alec could. _The good news, is that we were made aware of one of their weaknesses._

_A weakness?_ I thought excitedly, my eyes widening. _Weaknesses are good. What's the plan?_

_The boy survived - why? The only answer is that he was up a tree. Surely if they could have reached him, they would have destroyed him just like all the others, right? So the only logical conclusion is that ghost wolves can't climb trees any better than regular werewolves_, the voice explained. It paused and then continued more hesitantly, _Though that doesn't explain why they didn't just knock down the tree like the regular werewolves do. It is possible they wanted him to come back and report to us._

_But what purpose would that serve? Why would they want their enemies to know of their secret capabilities? Why would they want us to have fair warning so we would have time to prepare?_ I protested.

_Perhaps it was too easy to defeat the others of our kind_, the voice grumbled. _Perhaps they seek a greater challenge, much like you did._

_Hopefully, they'll be just as panicked and unhappy about the level of challenge as I was_, I replied in kind, feeling disgruntled.

_They probably just didn't notice him up in the tree, since he was so still, and his scent was masked by his mother's_, the voice encouraged. _In the end, it doesn't change our plan of action. If we assume climbing is an issue for them, which is reasonable considering real wolves, then the tower you built to protect your mate from vampire attack should work against them as well._

_Perfect!_ I agreed thoughtfully. The tower was the model for the silly fairy tale Rapunzel. Sulpicia didn't let down her hair, but she did lower a rope through a trap door. Nobody could enter the living quarters of the tower except via the rope. The stone walls were imbedded with vampire and werewolf teeth and coated in both vampire and werewolf venom. If any vampire tried to climb the walls, his flesh would be torn by the teeth and poisoned by the venom. The werewolf venom would cause the infected body part to swell and become useless. Once introduced into the vampire's veins, it meant a slow, agonizingly painful death. A werewolf would also be cut by the teeth and poisoned by the vampire venom.

_Nobody will be suspicious of you spending most of your time with your mate during these difficult circumstances. It's normal to seek the comfort of your mate in times of impending danger_, the voice added, slyly.

_Indeed!_ I replied gleefully, relieved to have a temporary measure of protection in place. _Only those whom I invite to join me in the tower will survive the coming massacre. The wolves shall be my pawns, doing my bidding without even knowing it. They shall weed out the undesirable vampires, while leaving the cream of the crop indebted to me for saving their lives. I shall then rebuild my power base without fear of reprisal from those who dislike me._

With a plan in place, I was now calm enough to don my benevolent king persona. I relayed all that Alec had experienced. One look at Alec's expression and body language was enough to convince the entire audience of the veracity of my words and the danger of the threat to our kind. The knowledge that the wolves had killed Jane and Chelsea, two of our more powerful vampires, filled them with fear. Regaining their attention, I commanded, "Go forth and warn all of our kind of the impending threat. Encourage them to come here to Volterra, that we may present a united front against a common enemy. Inform them that this new breed of werewolf has already decimated two vampire armies, one of newborns, and one of experienced fighters. Tell them Jane and Chelsea both lost their lives to the wolves as well. This will help them understand they cannot possibly face this threat alone. Meanwhile, my brothers and I will be working on a way to bypass the wolves' new capabilities."

I watched impassively as the remainder of my minions went scurrying off to do my bidding. As soon as they were all gone, I began rubbing my hands together, busy making plans of my own. Like a cat, I always managed to land on my feet in times of trouble. _As long as I continue listening to my inner voice I'll come out on top again, just like I always do. I shall choose my favorites from those gathered here and let the wolves have the rest. Sometimes it is better to burn everything to the ground and start anew.  
_

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

I was enjoying a few minutes of alone time with my Bella, when I was startled by the sound of a vampire rapidly approaching. The vampire's emotional signature was unfamiliar to me, causing me to immediately become defensive. Jumping up from the couch where we had been cuddling, I raced to the front door and out onto the porch, preparing myself for attack.

Seconds later, a vampire burst through the treeline and was halfway across the yard, before he slowed to a near human pace, approaching more cautiously upon seeing me waiting for him. Grinning and waving at me, he continued his approach, both his emotions and body language friendly and nonconfrontational.

"Well, well, if it isn't Major Whitlock and with yellow eyes, no less. I never thought I'd see the day," he teased playfully. "Good to see you again, boy."

"Captain," I greeted with a nod. "What brings you here?"

"I ran into my good buddy, Carlisle, a couple days ago, and he told me all about what that fiend Aro has been doing. I figured if you were going to be overthrowing tyrants, I'd be the first to join the revolution!"

I smirked, knowing Garrett had been a captain in the colonial militia, during the American Revolutionary War. We had met one day, many years ago, when he had single-handedly destroyed an entire unit of Maria's newborns while they were foraging for food and wreaking havoc on a town. Going against orders, some of them were feeding off of children and raping the human women. Unable to tolerate such behavior, Garrett had killed them all, burning them before I arrived on the scene. I wasn't in charge of that particular unit and would never have allowed any of the men under my command to run unsupervised like that. Upon hearing Garrett's account, I agreed with his course of action. Impressed with anyone who could take out an entire unit of nine month old, trained, seasoned newborn soldiers, who still retained the majority of their strength and speed, I was reluctant to kill him, though I knew it was what Maria would command. Upon realizing the respect was mutual, we spent a few hours getting to know each other, before I sent him on his way, warning him to stay out of the area unless he wanted to be drafted against his will into a never-ending war.

"Come on in," I invited, escorting him inside, eager to introduce him to my mate. He entered the living room ahead of me, and his lust instantly skyrocketed.

_MINE!_ Major roared. Infuriated, we pushed past him to stand in front of our mate. _How dare he covet my mate?_

Only, as soon as I was in a protective crouch in front of my mate, it was obvious she was not the object of his desire. While we had been talking out on the front porch, Kate had slipped in through the back door and joined Bella on the couch. She and Garrett were locked in an intense staring contest, both wearing goofy expressions, and sending off huge waves of lust, love, euphoria, hope, joy, happiness, excitement, and more.

_There goes another one_, I thought, rolling my eyes. _Is there something in the blood around here?_ I wondered, ignoring the fact we were in North Dakota now and not Alaska anymore. _I've seen more couples mated in the past six months than the past six decades!_

"Come, my mate, let's leave these two lovebirds alone," Bella purred, embracing me from behind. "We can go continue our fun outside."

She didn't need to ask _me_ twice. I grabbed her hand, racing out the door and into the forest, in the blink of a human eye. _I'm so glad we arranged that secret stash of clothing a few days ago. We're gonna need it later . . . _

**xxxxxxx**

**Demitri POV**

My darling Heidi and I had just spent the past three days screwing each other six ways from Sunday. I believe we exhausted the entire Kama Sutra and even came up with a few new positions of our own. _Perhaps we should write a sequel?_ I mused, content for the first time in my undead existence. I traced patterns on my mate's naked back, as we cuddled together on the cool grass of a secluded hillside. The once pristine landscape was now dotted with huge scars from the fury of our lovemaking, with body size imprints in the ground, downed trees, and even a few large chunks of missing earth I didn't remember us gauging out in the heat of the moment.

Heidi sighed peacefully, snuggling further into my chest and tracing her own patterns there. _Thank __heavens Chelsea died_, I thought to myself. _If she hadn't, we may never have completed our mating bond._ I felt slightly guilty for those sentiments, knowing Chelsea hated using her gift the way Aro commanded. She had confessed and apologized to all of us for essentially enslaving us. She admitted she'd been forced to enslave herself and her children as well, or else witness the torture of her children until she complied with Aro's demands. She would have willingly accepted the torture of herself and stayed strong, but she simply couldn't allow the torture of her children when she had the power to stop it, despite knowing we all would suffer for it.

Having a mate of my own to protect, I now fully understood the choice she had to make. _If Aro had Heidi and threatened to torture her endlessly until I agreed to use my gift to hunt down an innocent vampire and assassinate him, would I continue to refuse? How long could I possibly witness my mate's pain, knowing I could stop it, if I compromised my morals and became a murderer? Would I place my mate's well-being over the life of an unknown vampire?_ As much as I loathed to admit it to myself, I knew I would quickly cave. I would murder an innocent, dozens of innocents, to keep my mate safe, so I really couldn't blame Chelsea for making the same decision, especially when she could hope that one day we'd all be set free, like we were now.

Thinking about Chelsea made me realize something distinctly odd and unexpected. "Um, Heidi?"

"Yes, my love?" she purred.

"I'm still picking up Chelsea's mental signature," I announced in a troubled tone.

Picking up on my confusion and anxiety, she lifted her head to look into my eyes. "What does that mean?"

"She still alive," I explained, biting my lip in consternation.

"What? But how? Why? The bonds . . . They're gone!" Heidi spluttered, upset and fearful. "Are they going to come back?"

"She must have dropped them deliberately," I replied, thinking aloud. "She and Jane are still in America, but Alec is in Volterra with Renata."

"But won't Aro retaliate against Alec and Renata for her defiance?" my mate asked.

I knew she was right and began processing everything I knew, searching for answers. Suddenly, it hit me. "Not if he believed she and Jane were dead!"

"But Alec couldn't lie to him – he would know," Heidi protested.

"He wouldn't be lying if he believed it too," I suggested. "She must have figured out a way to fake her death and Jane's too, without letting Alec in on the secret. Then she dropped the bonds and sent Alec safely back to his mate, knowing Aro would have bigger worries on his plate, with all of us freeing his enslavement! Even Marcus was enslaved to him – that's why he let us go!"

"I think you're right," Heidi agreed, getting excited. "He did look better than he ever has before. But why did Chelsea choose to do this now? What is she planning? Is she working for somebody else? What if she's joined the Romanians? I don't want to be enslaved to them! They're even worse than Aro!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," I decided, brimming with courage and determination. With an affirmative nod, Heidi began getting dressed. I quickly threw on my own clothes and we took off for America to get the answers we needed. _I will not allow my mate to be enslaved again_, I vowed.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **Now that my kids are out of school for the summer, I don't have as much free time as I used to, but I will do the best I can to continue updating in a timely fashion. Thank you all for your encouraging reviews. It certainly helped me start again a third time, after cursing out the computer for losing my chapter, not once, but twice. Grrrr.**  
**


	53. Reactions Around the World

**Chapter 53 - Reactions Around the World**

**Third Person POV**

Billy called in a few favors with the tribe, in light of the knowledge Alice couldn't see the wolves. Sam agreed to send any volunteers from the wolf pack. The opportunity to destroy some vampires, even if they had to put up with others, was enough of a draw to call all the unmated wolves up to help their former Chief and his new family. To Billy's surprise, the pack had greatly increased. That wasn't the only surprise waiting for him when the wolves arrived at the new house. He was quite shocked to learn that Leah was one of the four wolves who decided to offer their services in escorting the vampires to gather support for the upcoming war against the Volturi. The other three were Embry, Quil, and Seth.

"Why are there so many wolves?" Billy asked, knowing there had never been more than three at a time in the past.

"Sam thinks it's because of Victoria's presence in Seattle, where she built her newborn army. They sometimes ran to Port Angeles and Forks, a little too close to the reservation for comfort. The large number of vampires in the vicinity caused our numbers to increase accordingly. Now that Victoria and her army are gone, hopefully no more will change," Embry explained.

"Well thank you for coming and agreeing to help," Charlie remarked, smiling and nodding at each of them. "We appreciate you giving up time with your family and friends to help us."

"Sure, Chief," Quil offered with an easy grin. "It sure beats going to school. I can't believe the Council of Elders got us excused to hunt down vampires all over the world. It's totally awesome! Plus, Emily's little cousin, Claire, is coming to stay with her next week, and we figured it would probably be better not to have all these big, strong, half-naked guys running in and out of the house while she's there. Also, Emily will have a lot more time to spend with her little cousin if she isn't cooking for all of us, like she usually does, all day everyday. Toddlers need a lot of attention and supervision, so this works out for the best all around."

**xxxxxxx**

Everyone broke up into six groups for the purpose of spreading the word of the upcoming battle and trying to recruit their friends to offer their support against the Volturi. Jacob, Jane, Jasper, and Bella stayed at the house to welcome the new troops as they gathered. They offered a good mix - a wolf, a former Volturi guard, a 'vegetarian' God of War, and a newborn, all working together in peace toward a common goal.

Quil, Carlisle, Esme, and Fred agreed to canvass all of Europe, plus Central Asia and the Middle East, while Billy, Tanya, and Kate took on the rest of Asia. Carmen, Eleazar, and Seth looked for covens and nomads in Greenland, Canada, and Australia. Leah, Rose, and Emmett were searching the United States, while Embry, Chelsea, and Charlie approached covens in Africa.

South America, Central America, and Middle America were claimed by Peter and Charlotte, who bravely agreed to go without the protection of a wolf. They considered themselves 'bit players' in Alice's eyes and the eyes of the rest of the Volturi, and believed they could slip in and out largely unnoticed, if they were alone. Their experience in that area of the world, knowing how to avoid the warlords and newborn armies that littered the land was invaluable.

**xxxxxxx**

While Embry was sleeping, Charlie and Chelsea usually enjoyed their alone time somewhere nearby, but out of his hearing range. The three of them typically hunted together, with the vampires draining the blood of large animals, and the wolf eating the flesh of whichever prey were omnivores. Charlie found it interesting that the vampires thought predators, carnivores, tasted better, while the wolves found the flesh of herbivores better suited their taste buds.

Charlie knew humans also preferred the flesh of herbivores, like cows and deer, over that of carnivores, like mountain lions and wolves. He decided to mention that observation to Carlisle after the war, to help with making synthetic blood. There was obviously something different between the two types of blood that affected flavor. If it could be pinpointed, that information could be used to improve the taste of manufactured blood substitute.

One night in Nigeria, Charlie's and Chelsea's post-coital bliss was interrupted by the rapid advancement of two highly skilled vampires. The sun, rising up over the horizon, sparkled on their skin as the two couples converged.

"You're still alive, I see," Demetri greeted Chelsea coldly.

"Demetri!" Chelsea gasped.

Charlie was alarmed by her gasp and went into protective mode. He stepped in front of his mate, hiding her from Demetri's hard stare, and engaging his gift, demanded, "Why are you here?"

"I will not allow my mate to be enslaved again, even if it means killing Chelsea to prevent it," Demetri blurted out, then covered his mouth, his eyes widening in alarm. He narrowed his eyes on Charlie suspiciously. 'I see you have a gift, newborn. What is it?"

Charlie growled and took a menacing step forward, but was stopped by Chelsea's hand on his arm. "Don't try to fight him," she begged. "Demetri is one of the most well trained guards Aro has! You won't stand a chance against him." She turned her pleading eyes to Demetri and Heidi. "Please don't hurt him, he's my mate! I have no intention of using my gift against you ever again. Are you still working for Aro?"

Demetri snorted, and Heidi scowled. "Hell, no," Heidi protested. "We started running mere minutes after your bonds dissolved."

"Oh, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you both," Chelsea offered sincerely.

"You know all about us, but we don't know your new mate," Heidi stated with a calculating look. "If you expect us to trust you, I think you should reveal your secrets as well."

Charlie frowned, but Chelsea immediately replied, "This is Charlie. He was the Chief of Police of a small town in America when he was human. His gift is to compel truth, to compel confessions. When he employs it, everyone must speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Impressive," Heidi remarked, and Demetri nodded in agreement. "Aro would never tolerate Charlie's presence in Volterra. He has too many secrets to hide."

Demetri frowned. "She's right. I'm glad you found your mate Chelsea, but what are you going to do now? Aro will never forgive this deception, nor will he allow you your mate. You are too valuable to him to just let you go. He will hunt you down and have you back, sooner or later. What will happen to Renata and Alec then?"

"Oh, Aro believes I'm dead," Chelsea remarked casually. "By the time he figures out the truth, it'll be too late. Aro is going down. He'll soon be overthrown."

"What?" Heidi and Demetri both shrieked. "What do you mean?"

"Word of his poor treatment of those under his care has finally gotten out to the masses. We're helping spread the news, actually, and gathering any who are willing to support the cause. We have quite an impressive force assembled already," Chelsea explained.

Demetri's and Heidi's eyes widened in shock and they shared a look between them. Demetri's brows furrowed, and his eyes became cold again. "Who is leading this force?"

"Major Whitlock," Chelsea admitted.

"The God of War?" Demetri gasped, shaken.

Chelsea nodded and added, "Along with Captain Whitlock and his mate Lt. Whitlock."

"But they're undefeated," Heidi squeaked. "Together, their team is unstoppable. Even Aro is afraid of those three!"

Charlie grumbled, "I don't know why everybody is so scared of the boy. He seems like a pretty nice guy to me."

Chelsea rolled her eyes, but Demetri's and Heidi's jaws dropped, and they stared at Charlie as if he just declared that child molesters should be placed in charge of the local schools.

"Boy?" Demetri questioned in disbelief, once he regained the power of speech.

"He's my son-in-law," Charlie explained. "He's mated to my biological daughter."

"The Major is mated?" Heidi gulped. Both she and Demetri were wearing a look of terror that confused Charlie. He couldn't understand why that would upset them.

"She's as sweet as can be, the exact opposite of that devil woman who sired him," Chelsea informed them. They both sighed in relief, but were still agitated.

"So who's calling the shots? Everybody knows the Major holds all the real power, yet he has no desire to be in business for himself. He prefers to leave the final decisions up to someone else, to serve as second in command for another. We all know whomever the Major and his coven serves, has the power to rule the world. So who is the Major's Master now?" Demetri demanded, tense, worried, and determined.

Chelsea grinned happily at them both as she announced, "Carlisle Cullen."

They both froze in shock at her declaration. "Carlisle?" they asked simultaneously, both thinking back to Carlisle's decades in Volterra.

"Aro was on his best behavior when Carlisle lived there," Demetri murmured, remembering. "Those were the best eighty years of my existence prior to this one."

Heidi nodded. "He never approved of my job luring in innocent tourists, but he never judged me for it. He treated me the same way he treated everyone else and taught me how to word things so the tour excluded children. At least I didn't have to have their deaths on my conscience as well. In fact, while he was living there, he arranged special 'Twilight tours', a last adventure for those who were in the twilight of their lives. Since they were already dying, either from illness or old age, it was a win/win situation. They got a free luxury tour of Italy, with Volterra as the last stop, and they were ready to go by the time they got to us, their last memories happy ones, so we weren't cutting anybody's life short. Unfortunately, Aro put a stop to it after Carlisle left."

Demetri smiled down at her, squeezing her into his side. "I remember."

"Carlisle would never even think of asking me to use my power to force you to serve against your will," Chelsea reminded them.

"Of course not," Demetri agreed. "I've never met a more principled person, neither human nor vampire, in my entire existence."

"I know he's not perfect, but then again, he doesn't pretend to be," Heidi declared. "I don't know about you, Demetri, but I'd be honored to work with Carlisle to bring about a better future for our kind. I may not agree with the whole animal diet thing, but he's proven in the past that he doesn't judge a person based on what they eat."

"We're working on other options," Charlie volunteered.

"Thank goodness," Demetri sighed in relief. "I tried a deer once." He shuddered at the memory. "It was disgusting. Otherwise, I'm behind him 100%."

"Awesome, we're glad to have you two on board," Charlie cheered, offering them his hand to shake.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Demetri asked.

Charlie and Chelsea exchanged a glance, then shrugged. "We're just going around to all the different nomads and covens we can find and letting them know of the impending battle, and if they seem friendly to us, we ask for their support."

Demetri furrowed his brows in thought. "How about I track down all the guards who escaped from the castle shortly after I did? They are all well-trained and have the most to gain by seeing Aro removed from power. As long as he's still in charge, they'll have to remain in hiding, for fear of being brought back to him."

Charlie and Chelsea grinned widely. "That would be a great help! Thanks, Demetri," Chelsea accepted graciously. Demetri and Heidi took off into the distance to do their part for the cause, while Charlie and Chelsea went back to the tent to share the good news with an awakening Embry.

**xxxxxxx**

"Yes?" a gruff voice grunted curtly into the phone.

"Is this Liam of the Irish coven?" a pleasant voice calmly inquired.

"Depends who's askin'," the male growled.

"This is Santiago of the Volturi. We are informing all of vampirekind of the threat of a new breed of werewolf. These new beasts are immune to vampire gifts and can make their bodies intangible, while still ripping apart a vampire's flesh. They can appear and disappear at will and are considered extremely dangerous. Two of the monsters were witnessed destroying two vampire armies and two Volturi guards. The Kings are offering sanctuary at Volterra and are encouraging all covens to band together to present a united front against this new menace, rather than remaining isolated and being picked off a few at a time."

"I've never seen a werewolf in Ireland, and I doubt I ever will. We'll take our chances for the time being," Liam responded, brushing off their 'help'.

He hung up the phone before Santiago could speak another word. He scowled as he turned to his mate, Siobhan. "I reckon we'd best pack our bags and head to Carlisle's, before the Volturi send someone here to check on us. I don't want to fight in a war, but if there's going to be one, I know which side I'd rather be on and whom I'd rather have leading our kind."

"Indeed," Siobhan agreed. "I am confident the Volturi will be defeated, and Carlisle will be a fair and just leader. Come, Maggie, it's time to pack."

**xxxxxxx**

"Father, you have received a communication from Volterra. There is a new breed of werewolf exterminating vampires, as Caius once exterminated the Children of the Moon," Elena announced, entering her father's laboratory.

Joham looked up from his current experiment and took the paper from his hybrid daughter. He frowned, after reading it. "We cannot go to Volterra without revealing your existence to the kings. I have no desire to have all my hard work destroyed, nor do I wish to be forbidden from continuing my studies. We will remain here. Warn your brother that he and his companion must not go either. Aro can read minds, every thing a person has ever seen, heard, imagined, dreamed, or thought, with a single touch. If Nahuel goes there, he will not only risk his own life, but all of yours as well. Even if Aro and Caius don't kill him, they will keep him there and perform their own experiments on him, and their experiments are much less benign than mine."

"Yes, Father," Elena replied respectfully, shaken by what she'd just learned. Their father had always told them they were special, but never before had he hinted they were illegal, that they could be killed simply for existing, for proving the impossible was actually possible after all. She hurried off to the kitchen to find her sisters, Beatriz and Ana, to inform them of the new development, before sending word to her brother, as promised.

**xxxxxxx**

The five major leaders in Middle America - Maria, Benito, Pedro, Miguel, and Luiz met to discuss the information released by the Volturi.

"I think the biggest question is whether there is any truth to this threat, or if it is a trick of the Volturi to get everybody in one place where it will be easier to kill everyone they don't like," Luiz declared contemptuously. He had no respect for the Volturi, not since the last time they had swept through and massacred every vampire they found without regard to guilt or innocence. Even nomads just passing through had fallen victim to the Volturi's 'clean-up' plan. Nomads that happened to include his sire and her mate. They had hidden him and led the guards away from him, sacrificing their own lives to protect his.

Since then, Luiz had made it a point to become part of this world, claiming territory and building armies with the best of them. He had decided if he and his coven were to be punished, they might as well at least be guilty of the crime.

"I heard Chelsea and Jane were the two guard members killed and half of Aro's guard immediately deserted him, starting with Demetri. Without the tracker, Aro can't find them, without the false bonds, he can't force anyone to stay, and without the pain witch, he's lost the fear factor. He's calling everybody to Volterra in hopes of saving his own ass," Miguel snorted.

"I have it on good authority the wolves are real and are targeting the Volturi specifically, intending to overthrow the kings," Maria murmured, smirking. "They are working with a vampire army who is gathering support for their rebellion."

"Well, if that is the case, there is no need for us to be involved," Pedro sneered, shrugging his shoulders. "Since when have we cared about what goes on in that part of the world?"

Pedro was young and foolish, but gifted. He had killed his sire and seized control of his coven, becoming leader by default. He hadn't been a vampire yet when the Volturi swept through the land before and had no real understanding of their position, power, or potential. The other leaders ignored him, considering him a mere child trying to play an adult's game, including him in the meeting only as a matter of courtesy.

Benito had been thinking hard and now addressed the others with a sinister smile. "We certainly will not lend our resources to the protection of the Volturi. However, I would be pleased to see those arrogant bastards fall. This vampire army that is up against the Volturi, do they need our help to defeat the royals?"

Maria shook her head. "I have heard through the grapevine that the Whitlock coven will be leading the opposing army."

There were gasps all around the table at this bit of news.

"Your Major is leading the coup?" Benito asked in surprise. At Maria's smug nod, he narrowed his eyes, sinking back into his chair and tapping his fingertips together thoughtfully. Coming to an abrupt decision, he sat forward again and demanded, "Are you planning to take control, to be the new ruling power then?"

Maria scowled and reluctantly shook her head. "No, the Major does not work for me any longer. He serves another master now."

"Hmmm, I see," Benito acknowledged. He slowly nodded. "We have an interesting opportunity here."

Maria caught onto his intentions immediately, while the others were still oblivious as to the plan. "Mmm, indeed," she agreed with an evil chuckle. "We shall let the Major's army dispose of the Volturi for us, and then our armies shall dispose of the survivors. They will not be expecting our attack on the heels of their victory. With the element of surprise and our vast experience in battle, we should be able to overcome them. Then we shall claim the thrones for ourselves."

Benito nodded and sent Maria an appraising look. She nodded ever so slightly in return, both of them knowing that not all of the five at the meeting that night would survive the final battle, even if that meant they became victims of a little 'friendly fire'.

**xxxxxxx**

"So, the Volturi bastards are running scared, are they?" Vladimir murmured with dark amusement. "Afraid of ghost werewolves? Should we go running to their castle with our tails tucked between our legs, brother?"

Stefan smirked and shook his head. "Never, my brother. It seems our time has come, even if it means joining with mangy mutts to get our revenge. The wolves are real, but they hunger for Aro's venom, not ours."

"What is it you know, brother?" Vladimir asked, eyeing the other ancient curiously.

"There is a rebellion building, an army gathering, with the goal of removing the Volturi from power," Stefan declared gleefully, rubbing his hands together.

"A rebellion? How fascinating! I do believe we should go see if they could use our assistance," Vladimir chuckled.

"Oh, I agree, brother, I agree," Stefan replied, smiling wider than he had in over fifteen hundred years.

**xxxxxxx**

"What do you want?" Alistair barked at his uninvited guest. If it had been anyone but Carlisle, he would have gladly set them on fire first and asked questions afterward.

He listened grumpily to Carlisle's explanation, before growling, "Are you seriously asking me to join you in a war against the Volturi? Are you insane? Why would I get anywhere near those kidnapping creeps?"

"Do you really wish to have them continue to rule over us?" Carlisle asked pointedly.

"They aren't _my_ rulers," Alistair snapped. "I don't respect their position of power. It has no meaning for me. I have no master, nobody owns me. I ask only to be left alone, yet I can't even be granted that one simple request."

"Hear, hear!" Fred cheered from nearby.

"Who was that?" Alistair growled, looking all around with paranoid suspicion. "Is this a trap?"

Carlisle held up his arms to show he wasn't a threat and meant no harm. "No, that was simply a newborn we inherited after his sire was killed. He is waiting over there with my mate. He enjoys his privacy as much as you do."

"Smart man," Alistair grumbled, scowling fiercely. "So you had no intention of even introducing your mate, Carlisle?"

Carlisle offered him a patient smile. "I had hoped you would agree to meet her, but didn't want to overwhelm you with all of us at once."

Alistair frowned at him, glaring suspiciously. "Fine, then invite them over here."

Carlisle nodded slowly, before asking in a pleasant voice, "Please come, Esme and Fred, and meet my friend Alistair."

Esme moved gracefully to Carlisle's side, stepping easily into his embrace, while Fred dragged his feet, approaching more slowly than a human would, keeping his head low and his eyes fastened on the ground in front of his feet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alistair," Esme greeted, offering him her hand. He ignored it, simply grunting in response.

"Fred, please be polite," Carlisle sternly commanded. Fred reluctantly lifted his head and made eye contact with Alistair. Both of them gasped and moved closer to each other, staring into each other's eyes. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a confused glance.

Alistair suddenly grabbed Fred's hand and the two of them disappeared from sight, racing off into the woods together.

Carlisle and Esme stared after them, neither with any desire to follow. After a few moments of staring at nothing, where there used to be something, Carlisle cleared his throat and gathered his composure. He turned to Esme and offered her his arm. "Shall we move on to the next name on our list?" he asked.

"Did they just . . .?" Esme wondered hesitantly, still staring into the distance where the two antisocial men had disappeared.

Carlisle cleared his throat, shifting uncomfortably, before muttering, "Um, I, uh, think so, dear."

"Have you ever seen that type of mated pair amongst vampires before?" she inquired in a small, quiet voice.

"Uh, not personally, no, though that doesn't mean it's never happened before," he replied, adopting his professional, clinical voice. "It hasn't been socially acceptable until recently, well other than in ancient Greece, so if there were, they probably hid it."

"Hm," she grunted, blinking her eyes. "Well. That was certainly unexpected." She turned to Carlisle and smiled awkwardly, while taking his arm. He smiled down at her, patting her hand lovingly. She gave him a real smile in return this time. "I do think moving on with our mission would be the wisest course of action at this point."

Carlisle nodded and they raced on together, arm in arm, looking for any other vampires they knew, to share the news of the impending rebellion.

**xxxxxxx**

"Fred just mated with Alistair!" Jasper laughingly announced to his mate, putting his phone back into his pants pocket. "The two recluses have gone off to be alone together, spurning all other sentient interaction. Guess it's a good thing we didn't kill him with all the others."

"Really? Well, Fred has a bad attitude, always complaining about every little thing, so I can't say I'm sorry to see him gone," Bella admitted. "I doubt anybody else is going to miss him either."

"Interesting. He managed to repulse you even without the use of his gift," Jasper snickered, embracing Bella and running his hands up and down her back affectionately. He nuzzled her neck, then murmured thoughtfully, "It's so weird how everybody is finding their mates these days. If it weren't such a positive thing, I'd call it an epidemic. It's like Fate has been usurped and replaced with a bored housewife playing matchmaker. Feeling how happy everybody is now with their mates, I'm certainly not inclined to complain though. It makes for a nice emotional atmosphere for an empath. I must admit, this new Fate is doing a much better job than Cupid ever did."

"A little less talk and a lot more action," Bella purred, teasing her mate. "We came out here for a reason, before that little phone call interrupted us. Focus, Major! You have a mission to accomplish here."

Major Jasper's hands came down to cup her ass, pulling her up into his arms and grinding his pelvis against her center. Hearing her moan in response, he smirked against her neck and nipped her lightly. "Yes, ma'am, Colonel. I'll get right on it," he teased back, squeezing her ass cheeks. Purring with love and excitement, he proceeded to shred their clothes and got right down to the business of pleasing his mate, making her shout his name to the heavens with each blissful climax over the next several hours.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Hmm, that sneaky Fate. LOL. I wonder who she could be. *looks around innocently*

A slightly different format this time to show what was happening around the world in response to Aro and the Cullens. What did you think?**  
**


	54. Gathering Forces

**Chapter 53 - Gathering Forces**

**Third Person POV**

The scientists Aro had personally changed and kept secret from everyone else were located nearby. In addition to being incredibly intelligent, one of them was so paranoid about the possibility of his research being stolen before he could receive credit for it, that he deliberately made everything about himself and what he was doing seem as boring as possible, so nobody would notice him, ask questions, or look into whatever he was investigating. Lance was subsequently ignored, overlooked, and underestimated by his peers and professors, just as he wanted. His deliberate tendency to offer long-winded and rambling explications, in response to any and every question or statement directed his way, had everyone avoiding any and all type of interaction with the tedious proser.

As a vampire, Lance now had a very useful gift that convinced everyone within a certain radius there was absolutely nothing of interest in the vicinity. Both vampires and humans alike paid no attention to anything within his sphere of influence, not even seeing the buildings, vehicles, or activities of the inhabitants. The brains of anyone close enough to make observations, dismissed all information about the confines as unworthy of processing, instantly discarding the details before they could be noticed or recorded. Anyone looking in that direction or even walking by wouldn't remember there being anything there - simply an empty field or empty lot, without any characteristics worthy of description.

This gift was particularly handy, as nobody noticed the giant rocket and launch pad located within easy sight of the castle. Nobody noticed the way it blocked their view as they stared out their windows. Nobody heard the cacophony of sound as it was assembled. Nobody wondered where Aro disappeared to for hours each day. Not a single person, vampire or human, noticed the appearance of a brand new laboratory and storage buildings onsite. Only Aro saw any of it, as his knowledge of its existence forced his brain to pay attention to it. Even knowing what was happening, he still had to perform a manual override of his observation process to keep his brain from dismissing it all as unimportant, the way it normally would.

Aro was busy monitoring the progress of the four scientists on his ultimate plan for the future - colonizing and controlling the entire universe.

Lance Martin was in charge of calculating which raw materials and finished products would be needed for the first colony to develop independently after a single initial supply run. He was also expected to supply plans for the base of operations, buildings, transportation, etc. for the colony, as well as an estimated timeline for producing each.

Trent Wilson, an excellent biochemist, was given the task of producing a tasty, aromatic, efficient, effective blood substitute, with no negative side effects. He was still working on it.

Logan Miller was a brilliant aeronautic engineer and was the one who had built the rocket. The rocket near the castle was strictly a personnel carrier. He had created several supply ships as well to hold and deliver all necessary materials, as decided upon by Lance. While many of the supplies had been collected over the years, none were yet loaded, nor was the collection complete. His creative design had allowed the supply ships to become temporary buildings in the new colony, once the supplies had been unloaded.

Finally, Klaus Einstein, Albert Einstein's grandson had the challenge of working on long term, long distance space travel, allowing for the colonization of other planets in other solar systems. Klaus had a special place in Aro's heart. The boy had contracted diphtheria in December of 1938, mere days after conclusive proof of nuclear fission was publicly presented in Europe. His parents, Albert Einstein's son and daughter-in-law, didn't believe in receiving modern medical care and denied Klaus treatment for the bacterial infection. Knowing this would result in his death, knowing his grandfather and father were both brilliant physicists, and knowing nuclear bombs could prove a danger to vampires, both directly and by eradicating their food source, the Volturi intervened. Aro had been watching the Einstein family, as well as the families of several other prominent scientists, for just such an opportunity. Klaus was secretly medicated, his death faked, and he was brought to Europe where he was raised in comfort with the finest human tutors. Upon reaching the age of 25 in 1957, he was changed by Aro himself, in response to the successful launch of Sputnik 1. As soon as his newborn phase was over, he was hard at work learning everything he could about space travel, delving as much into theory as known practice and building on the concepts his grandfather had presented to the world.

**xxxxxxx**

Aro paced his wife's bed chamber, hands behind his back, dark black cloak nearly brushing the floor. He mentally considered the list of vampires currently seeking asylum behind Volterra's walls, along with their strengths, gifts, and weaknesses. It was all coming together, but ever so slowly, so slowly it made snails look like speed demons.

Alec and Santiago, who had been promoted for his loyalty, were training the troops day in and day out, hour after hour, teaching them all every defensive technique they'd ever used successfully against werewolves in the past. Of course, none of those methods would work if there was no flesh to strike, no bones to break, no blood to spill, but they had learned something new that gave them all hope.

The newest member of the Japanese coven, Takumi, had a gift that seemed very similar to what Alec had experienced with the spirit wolves. He could send out his _ikiryo, _the manifestation of his soul/spirit separate from his body, at will. In his _ikiryo_ form, he could move amongst other vampires without detection - invisible, soundless, scentless, and immaterial. If he wanted to be visible, it required more energy.

Upon his arrival at the castle, Aro had discovered his gift and immediately started him training to make parts of his _ikiryo,_ like his teeth and claws, solid, so they could interact physically with objects in the real world. Takumi was slowly making progress, but it was very draining for him, requiring him to need to feed every hour while practicing.

It had never occurred to Takumi before to try to make any or all of his _ikiryo_ corporeal. He had simply used it to spy on others, get the lay of the land, and occasionally to mess with people for his own amusement. He had also used it a few times to lead others away from his real body, having them chase after the _ikiryo_ instead and then returning to his body in a blink once they were far enough away. The hostile vampires would be freaked out by his sudden disappearance, and if they chose to retrace their steps, he still had plenty of time to run away during their return trip.

Takumi's biggest weakness, other than becoming quickly drained and needing to return to his body to feed, was that his spiritless body was completely vulnerable to attack while his _ikiryo_ was roaming. Without the soul to animate the body, his body remained unresponsive and oblivious, like it was for the original spirit warriors in the Quileute legends. When Taha Aki's body was stolen by another spirit warrior, who then killed his own body so Taha Aki couldn't use it, Taha Aki's spirit was forced to wander, unable to communicate with the tribe. Luckily for him, a wolf allowed Taha Aki's spirit to share space within its body, combining two spirits within the same physical body.

The Quileute protector's special 'shape shifting' gene, activated by the proximity of vampires, does not contain the ability for the protector to phase. Once switched on, it released a special hormone into the air to attract a wandering wolf spirit, letting the spirit know it was welcome to inhabit the human's body, alongside the human's soul. It was actually the presence of two souls within the same body that allowed for the transformation from one form to the other, not the presence of the gene itself. Though without the gene, the wolf spirit would never attempt to enter the human's body, believing it would be destroyed by the current ethereal occupant.

Aro and the other vampires were encouraged by what they learned from Takumi, assuming the werewolves' talents were similar. They intended to have an army of 'disposable' newborns in the front lines to 'distract' the wolves, while older, more valuable vampires, searched for the wolves' abandoned bodies and eliminated them at the source. All of the ikiryo's energy was supplied by Takumi's body, so if anything happened to his body, he would lose the ability to be seen, heard, or interact with the real world. Then he would be just one more bodyless soul, ghosting through the universe, searching for its other half. They assumed the same would true for the werewolves.

**xxxxxxx**

**AroPOV**

"Master Aro?" the intercom buzzed with Gianna's annoyingly perky voice.

_Is she completely oblivious to the tension around here?_ I wondered. _Could she possibly be that stupid? Well, she is human, after all. I rolled my eyes and sighed. If I eat her, then I have to train somebody else to do her job, and I can't spare even a single vampire to cover that position. She's lucky we're in the middle of a crisis right now, or she'd be my lunch today._

"Yes?" I responded politely, no hint of my inner irritation in my voice.

"The Egyptians are here, sir."

_Ah, Amun, the squirrelly bastard. Always likes to ride the fence, courting both sides, joining the winners at the last minute. The original double agent, never to be trusted._ The Romanians found that out to their detriment. Once he realized I could read his every thought, he served them up on a silver platter, betraying his former friends without a second thought.

"Have Oscar show them to the red room," I commanded. I didn't want him anywhere near the training or even knowing who else was here. I was not ignorant of the fact this was the ideal time for my opponents to initiate a coup, to rise up in mutiny against me. Amun was just the type who loved to stir up trouble amongst the troops, while keeping himself and his mate safely on the sidelines. A few snide comments here and there to the right people would sow the seeds of discontent. If enough of them banded together over shared grievances, my brothers and I wouldn't stand a chance. _Not anymore._

I left the tower and swept regally through the corridor to the red room. I clung tightly to the illusion of power that was convincing my fellow vampires I had everything under control and could protect them from harm. It was my duty as a ruler, as king. If they knew how weak the Volturi really were right now, they would lose all faith in us, overthrow us, and replace us in the blink of an eye.

I entered the room and greeted my guests, Amun and Kebi. "Ah, Amun, it's so good to see you and your mate again." I gave him an insincere smile, noticing his distinctly shifty eyes.

_He's hiding something_, my inner voice warned.

_I know. Anybody could have that_, I internally muttered to myself, annoyed with the whole situation.

_Well, excuuuse me! Why don't you just handle everything by yourself from now on, since you know so much, Mr. Smarty Pants_, the voice challenged petulantly.

_No, no, I still need you. Sorry, I hastily placated my inner beast. It wasn't funny playing these games with myself. Can we please just concentrate on the shady characters in front of us for now?_

_Ah, yes. Please continue._

I inhaled deeply, letting it go slowly, calming and preparing myself. It's a good thing my gift lets me know that all vampires have an inner voice or I'd worry I was insane for arguing with myself.

_I don't think you should be so hasty to dismiss that concern_, the voice snarked.

I chose to ignore it and concentrated instead on my faux friend. I held out my hand to him, and he stared at it as if it was a werewolf, teeth gleaming with anti-venom, poised to strike. Definitely hiding something.

It took all my self-control not to reply, 'No shit, Sherlock.' At least not deliberately. Of course, the moment it crossed my mind, the voice heard it anyway, so it growled and pouted. I simply chuckled in response, no sign of my inner amusement reflected on my face.

Raising an eyebrow, I stared at Amun impassively. I had no intention of backing down, needing to know his thoughts and secrets to determine if he was spying on me or not. He finally, reluctantly, submitted to my authority. Ever so lightly, he placed his fingers against mine. I could tell he was trying to block his thoughts, but my gift is so powerful, it can't be blocked. I smirked as I broke contact with him.

"I am _SO_ looking forward to meeting your new son Ben and his lovely young mate. Such a shame he did not travel with you. I _DO_ hope he gets here before the werewolves get him."

During my facetious speech, proclaiming my knowledge of that which he'd hoped to keep hidden, his facial expression made him look like he was sucking on a lemon, which for a vampire was roughly equivalent to a human sucking on canine excrement. To all appearances, I was as emotionless as a statue, but within, I was snickering like a schoolboy. _I so love annoying people by exposing their innermost secrets to the rest of the world. They always demonstrate the most entertaining facial expressions when I do. It's the simple pleasures in life that make existence worth continuing to those who can appreciate them._

_Right. Simple pleasures for simple minds._

_Shut up! Don't be such a killjoy. You know you love it as much as I do._

_Actually, I prefer the expression when they look like they'd be soiling themselves if they still could._

_Ah, that is a good one_, I acknowledged, remembering quite a few occasions of causing that expression on the face of someone who'd broken my rules or disrespected me in some way. _I especially enjoy when they give that little squeak, that 'eep' sound of fear, and are otherwise speechless. I love watching them tremble and wrap their arms around themselves, like frightened little mice surrounded by big, hungry cats._ My mood was improving with these happy memories of total power and complete control.

A sorely disgruntled Amun, meanwhile, was glaring at a spot on my desk as if it would catch fire if he concentrated hard enough. Soft spoken Kebi whispered something in his ear, too quietly for me to overhear.

I had never heard the woman speak to anyone other than her mate, and I wondered if she spoke to Ben and his mate Tia, when Amun wasn't around, or if she maintained her silence even when he wasn't at home. I knew from Amun's thoughts he loved her shy and submissive behavior and actively encouraged it, deliberately keeping her completely dependent on him for everything. For the first time, I actually had a desire to know the intricate workings of her mind as well as his. _Does she enjoy their unequal relationship, or would she change it given the chance?_

Whatever she whispered to Amun seemed to cheer him up, as he suddenly got a gleam in his eye. "What happened to Chelsea and Jane?"

That question quickly soured my mood, especially when I realized he knew I couldn't use either of their gifts to take Ben away from him. "They were killed by the spirit wolves, our new enemy. They didn't even know what hit them until it was too late. The wolf was upon them before they knew it was there, as it appeared out of nowhere."

They stared at me in horrified awe, before exchanging an uneasy look. Recognizing their fear for their new coven mates, I deliberately played upon them. "Imagine teeth biting into your neck with no head to hold onto to force them to let go. Imagine claws ripping into your flesh, with no paws to grab, no body to attack, no bones to break or push away. Imagine they can remain invisible to all five senses until they are inches away from you. Two of these creatures wiped out two entire vampire armies without a single injury to themselves. Two vampires traveling on their own would never stand a chance."

I smirked when I noticed the panic on both their faces. "Well, I have work to do, so we can visit more later," I declared, rising from my seat and heading to the door. With one step into the hallway, I looked over my shoulder at them and suggested, 'Perhaps you should call them and tell them to move a little faster on their journey."

As I closed the door behind me, I heard the beeping tones of Amun making a phone call.

**xxxxxxx**

**Third Person POV  
**

Leah was far from being thrilled to be voluntarily spending time with leeches, helping them no less. She hated them, hated being a wolf, hated Sam and Emily, hated the pack mind and the whole imprinting mumbo-jumbo. She hated being the only female wolf, the only bitch in the pack, and desperately wished the supernatural was merely the product of overactive imaginations and ignorance of logical explanations, like she used to believe. So when she was partnered up with Muscles and Blondie, she didn't pretend to be happy about it.

She didn't want to be there, didn't want to help shield them, and really didn't want to go around being a messenger mutt to all the vampires in their assigned region, the African continent. Only the fact that she didn't want to be anywhere near Sam and Emily motivated her to agree to traveling all over the country in the company of her mortal enemy, whom she was expected to cooperate with instead of rip to shreds like her instincts were screaming for her to do.

Since she couldn't burn them to ash with her lighter, she decided to light them on fire with her words, glares, body language, and attitude instead.

Rose didn't want anything to do with these smelly overgrown puppies. It was bad enough she had to deal with two joining her extended family, but these new ones smelled ten times worse, as if they'd been rolling around in skunkweed and rotting fish guts. Had none of them heard of a bath? She certainly didn't want one within ten feet of her, much less a constant companion confined in a small space, like a car or a hotel room.

She hated having to be polite to them as a good hostess, for Esme's sake. She hated their pissing contests where they constantly bragged about their exploits and claims of how much better they were than vampires. She hated their warmth and their heartbeats. She hated their health, rapid healing, physical attractiveness, and immortality. She hated their ability to eat human food, sleep, go out into the sun, and blend in easily with humans. She really hated their ability to reproduce, but most of all she hated that they had a choice.

At some point, when all was said and done, the shifters could choose to stop being monsters out of a horror story, to stop shifting and become normal again. They could choose to grow old with their loved ones, to have grandchildren and great-grandchildren, and one day to die a noble and honorable death, passing naturally of old age when their time comes.

As far as she could tell, the Quileute wolves had their cake and could eat it too. They had all the benefits of being supernatural - speed, strength, super senses, health, beauty, rapid healing, immortality, and soul mates - but without all the detriments. They weren't dead like the vampires. No, they were very much alive, able to grow, change, and have children of their own - all the things Rose had always wanted for herself, but now could never have.

As soon as they were away from Esme, Rose decided, she wasn't going to play nice anymore.

Emmett just wanted to play with the doggie. He was eagerly envisioning games of catch, fetch, and chase. He really hoped the pup would chase its tail and tried to think of a way to make that happen. Em was an easygoing guy, who liked to play games and used humor to keep the peace. He didn't particularly care for the odor associated with his new ally, but as long as they were on the same team, he was happy to make new friends.

_I am going to have the time of my life_, Em decided, rubbing his hands together. _While still accomplishing the mission of course_, he quickly acknowledged with his customary grin, dimples, and twinkling eyes.

**xxxxxxx**

Emmett was thrilled to trade in his old Jeep Wrangler for the new four door version. The first of its kind, it was open to the air, which meant as long as the vehicle was moving, the air forcefully pushed the scent of the werewolf in the backseat behind them, so he and Rosie didn't have to smell it. Unfortunately, Leah then had a constant stream of vampire odor blowing right in her face. She insisted on her own vehicle, and Carlisle indulged her to keep the peace. Instead of choosing a car, she decided on a motorcycle - a super sport touring motorcycle, the BMW K1200GT, which was designed to provide the maximum speed, power, and responsiveness possible, while offering a comfortable, luxurious ride and maximum storage capabilities.

As soon as she found out what Leah was driving, Rose decided the new Jeep was impractical, citing the sun as the major hindrance. She insisted on taking the M3 instead, claiming it was the smarter option since she'd gotten the windows tinted in case of sunny days, though it was no secret to anyone that the M3 was much faster and better looking than the Jeep. Emmett pouted for a few minutes, but quickly capitulated after a pointed look from Rose.

After driving for 18 hours straight, only stopping for gas, during which time Leah also procured food for herself and used the restroom, they finally stopped at a Rose approved hotel right outside the boundaries of a claimed territory. They parked on opposite sides of the parking lot and met in the middle, so they could walk into the lobby together.

As soon as they were within thirty feet of one another, Emmett asked, "Do you want me to get a two bedroom suite if they have one available?"

Both women instantly scoffed at him, shaking their heads.

"Hell, no! I won't be able to sleep with the stench of leech in the air!" Leah protested. "You get me my own room, bloodsucker, and stay the hell away from me."

"Well, I certainly don't relish gagging on the aroma of rotting fish and pond scum while patiently waiting for the mutt to finish napping. Talk about a mood killer," Rose growled, her hands on her hips. "Get us a room on a different floor."

"Oh, ew! You're not planning on having sex, are you? I don't want to listen to that shit!" Leah complained. "It'll give me nightmares."

"Hey, just consider it a free show! No need to rent a porno," Emmett teased, waggling his eyebrows. Both women glared at him, and he took a step back, his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"At least I'm getting some. Maybe if you shake your ass a little, you can find someone who likes to do it doggie-style," Rose taunted, sneering.

"I know I'm a bitch . . .," Leah began.

"Literally!" Emmett interrupted, snickering. Both women chose to ignore him, to his dismay. "Oh, c'mon, that was golden!" Neither woman even glanced his way or acknowledged him at all. "Fine, be that way," he huffed, leaning back against a minivan and sulking.

"But I never asked for any of this shit," Leah continued, as if Em had never spoken a word. "I didn't want to be a fucking freak, the only female in a pack of juvenile males. I never wanted to turn into a giant dog or fight vampires. I just wanted a normal, happy life, with a husband and kids. So yes, I'm a bitter bitch because of the shitty hand life dealt me. What's your excuse?"

Rose's eyebrows rose in surprise, before she hunkered down with determination. Waving a hand toward herself, she challenged, "Do you think I asked for _this_? To be an undead, soulless, bloodsucking monster? No! I didn't want this! Nobody gave me a fucking choice, and I can't ever go back to being _normal_, like you can! So why are you so damn bitter?"

Leah eagerly picked up the verbal gauntlet and shared, "Because of you monsters moving to Forks, my beloved fiance turned into a wolf, didn't bother informing me of the fact, and then left me for my cousin, who was also my lifelong best friend, because of some bullshit soul mate imprinting mumbo jumbo. I was going to have my happy ever after until you guys moved to town."

Rose's brows furrowed briefly in a pang of sympathy, before she shook it off, determined to outdo Leah. "Okay, I'll admit that sucks, but it could've been a lot worse. My fucking fiance decided a week before our fairytale wedding that it would be fun for he and his fucked up friends to gang rape me, beat me black and blue, and then leave me for dead on the side of the road, just a couple blocks from my parents' house. Carlisle found me on the verge of death and decided he just had to 'save' me, by turning me into bloodsucking fiend, despite me repeatedly begging for the mercy of death. I went through three days and nights of the worst fucking pain imaginable, like being run over by a steam roller, pounded all over by a jackhammer, and filled with concentrated hydrochloric acid which proceeds to slowly eat away at every tissue and cell in your body, all at the same time. When I woke up, I found out that not only was I no longer human, have to drink blood to survive, had to hide my existence from the humans, and could never have children, but I also lost nearly all my human memories, except the ones covering what my fiance and his friends did to me that night. Those are crystal clear and will be a part of me for the rest of eternity. So I think I've earned the right to be a bitch, thank you very much."

Leah took a deep breath and shook her head, looking at Rose in a new light. "Damn. That really does suck." She sighed, then lifted her head and raised an eyebrow. "At least you have a mate."

Rose gave Emmett a soft smile, then turned back to Leah. "At least you can still have kids."

Leah grimaced. "Yeah, I'm not too sure about that. I haven't had a period since my first transformation."

Rose's eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply. "Really?"

Leah nodded, frowning sadly and looking away.

Rose was nonplussed, then gently murmured. "You're still young, and the fighting will soon be over. Then you can stop phasing and go on with your life. You'll find somebody, get married, have kids, and grow old together."

Leah gave her a half-smile. "I wish. I'm not sure that would be a good idea though. First of all, I can phase when I want to, but I can be provoked into changing even when I shouldn't. If I could control it long enough to get pregnant, what would happen if I accidentally phased while I was pregnant? What would happen to the baby? Even if I delivered a normal, healthy baby, there is still so much risk. What if I get too frustrated or upset when the baby won't stop crying? Or later when my kids are older and becoming defiant? What if I phase too close to them and scar them for life? I've seen the results of when that happens, when one of us accidentally scars someone we love. Then, on top of all that, is the fact that I'd be passing down the shape shifting gene to my children. I'd be setting them up to go through hell, just like I did." She covered her face with her hands. "Even if I reconciled all of that, the council of elders is convinced I must be barren, since I'm the only female to ever phase in all of tribal history."

Rose was at a loss, unsure of what to say. There was so much more to Leah's life than she realized. In the end, she helped the only way she could. She pulled the brave, bitter wolf into a gentle embrace and held Leah while she broke down and cried.

After a few minutes, Leah recovered enough to pull away. Wiping away her tears, she griped, "Ugh, now I'm going to have burn these clothes. They stink!"

It was clear by her light, playful tone though, that she didn't really intend to be insulting or hostile. Emmett grinned, appreciating the reduction of the tension in the air.

"I'll have to burn these too," Rose riposted, her lips twitching. "You owe me a new outfit."

"At least you don't rip your clothes every time you phase unexpectedly or find yourself naked every time you phase back," Leah grumbled. "I'm running out of clothes, and I'm seriously considering tattooing a bikini on my body for those awkward moments when I'm caught without garments."

Emmett began laughing uproariously. "Oh, shit! That must really suck, considering you're the only girl in a big group of guys. It must be like being the only girl changing in the guys' locker room."

"Tell me about it," Leah groaned. "It's even worse than that though. With the shared pack mind, I have to hear every last puerile joke, perverted fantasy, disgusting commentary, and embarrassing issue in every wolf's mind. I don't just have to hear it, but _see_ it as well. There's a damn good reason for verbal filters and silent minds. I don't' think males and females would ever get together if they could read each other's minds. Be glad you don't have that kind of invasion of your privacy."

"Yeah, the mind reader and the psychic of the family aren't around anymore, and it's been rather nice to be able to keep our secrets to ourselves," Rose admitted. "I know their gifts come in handy for protection and defense, but we all received a little too much information about each other, if you know what I mean."

Leah sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, I know all too well. I have to see in my former fiance's mind all his tender moments with my ex-best friend."

"Oooh, that's harsh," Emmett moaned. "I guess now we know why you'd rather be here with us, than there with him. I think I'd probably choose bumming around the country with my mortal enemies over seeing that shit too."

Leah made a small sound of amusement and shrugged her shoulders.

"So while you're on a roll, what else sucks about your life?" Em asked, raising his eyebrows in curiosity.

Leah pursed her lips, then sighed sadly, her shoulders and head dropping. "My dad had a heart attack right there in my living room, the night my brother and I phased. The shock and pain of watching him wheezing and struggling for breath, then collapsing unconscious in my mom's arms while she was on the phone with the ambulance, was what pushed us both over the edge. I wasn't able to phase back to human form to help her and didn't understand what had happened to me. Seth and I had to hide so we wouldn't scare away the paramedics. Luckily, the EMTs recognized how serious Dad's attack was and had him airlifted to Seattle, where he was taken into emergency quadruple bypass surgery. I couldn't phase back until I received word he was recovering and expected to live. I felt so guilty I wasn't there for my mom while she was going through such a terrible time, waiting for news, not knowing if he'd live or die, but I couldn't enter the hospital as a giant wolf."

"Damn, that's heavy," Em replied seriously. "I'm sure your parents understood though."

Rose nodded and added, "I'm sure your dad is really proud of you too. Even though you've sacrificed a lot, from what I understand, he probably feels honored to know you're one of the tribe's protectors. I met your father when we moved to Forks. He was one of the council members brave enough to face us and renew the treaty between us."

Leah gave them a small smile and relaxed. "Thanks. You know, both Billy and Charlie were Dad's best friends, back when they were human. I guess if they're both part of your family now, then you can't be _all_ bad."

Rose and Emmett grinned.

"Hey, you don't stink quite so bad anymore!" Em suddenly exclaimed.

Both Rose and Leah carefully inhaled, their eyes widening as they realized he was right.

"Huh, I guess we'll have to learn to be friends, if only so we can breathe when we're in the same vicinity," Rose remarked in surprise. "That's definitely a perk worth considering."

"I'll say!" Leah agreed wholeheartedly. "Especially since I don't have the luxury of just not breathing."

Em smirked and nodded.

"So what about you, Emmett?" Leah asked curiously. "How's your life . . . existence . . . whatever?"

"Oh, that's easy," Emmett replied with a grin. "I got attacked and eaten by a bear, only to be saved by an angel at the last minute. She flew me to God, who happens to look an awful lot like Carlisle, and he gave me a second chance. After burning in hell for a while for my sins, I awoke in the arms of my angel, who offered to stay with me forever. Now I'm strong, fast, healthy, smart, gorgeous, and am forever in my prime. I have the best, cleverest, most beautiful wife ever, a loving family, and unlimited funds to buy whatever my heart desires. I can kiss my beloved mate for days, without needing to stop for breath, and I can make love to my sexy angel for days without ever getting tired or needing time to recover. Not to mention, I'm the one who gets to attack and eat the bears now, instead of the other way around. All in all, my life is pretty damn good, if I do say so myself." He puffed out his chest proudly, his smug grin proclaiming his satisfaction to the world.

Rose and Leah laughed at his unabashed appreciation of the hand he'd been given, both uplifted by his simple pleasure and enjoyment, his blatant contentment with what he had. It helped remind them to focus on the positives instead of dwelling on the negatives. On that note, they walked together into the hotel lobby, all three calm and smiling, at least for the moment.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I know this chapter was much more 'wordy' than usual. Don't worry, the battle starts in the next chapter. Reviews are always welcome. Thanks!


	55. On the Brink

**Chapter 55 - On the Brink of Battle**

**Jasper POV**

The past few weeks had been rather eventful for all of us. Bella was a consummate hostess to the various vampires who arrived at our not so humble abode, seeking shelter and guidance. Sent here by our family and friends, they listened to the full story, after which they all were eager to aid us in our endeavor to free our world of Aro's tyranny. They all understood that if Aro was willing to assassinate Carlisle and his family, the most peaceful coven in the world, then there wasn't anything he wouldn't do. Aro had clearly gone off the deep end at some point, losing his sanity in his obsession with power.

To make everyone more comfortable, Bella arranged for shipments of both animal and human blood to be delivered to a nearby warehouse, which supposedly contained a medical research facility. The bagged blood was kept frozen and then heated in a warmer to normal human body temperature. Esme would be so proud of Bella and her thoughtfulness, when she hears about it.

Though most of the vampires were used to hunting and killing humans, they were surprisingly receptive to drinking the bagged blood, especially after being convinced to try it. None of them could resist my mate when she was at her most charming, though I may have helped a bit with my gift, making them more pliable and compliant. Many of our guests stated they couldn't even tell the difference between bagged and fresh blood, as long as the blood was warmed slowly and evenly in the dialysis machine first. Some insisted they could detect a slight tang, from the blood being aged outside the body, or perhaps claiming freezer burn.

_They're just saying that because they know it's bagged. The blood is still living, though it is perhaps overly oxygenated_, I thought, mentally rolling my eyes. _They just want a reason to complain. Or maybe they feel stupid for not thinking of this idea before now, and thus don't want to admit it's just as good as fresh from the vein._

The reheated animal blood tasted the same to me as getting it fresh, and while I missed the 'adrenalin' of the hunt, I couldn't help but appreciate the knowledge no animals had to die to provide my meals. Drinking blood this way was utilizing a renewable resource, rather than wastefully destroying our food source. Interestingly enough, this same attitude was shared by most of those who preferred to drink human blood, and I knew vampire blood banks would soon be operating all over the world, after we removed Aro and his brothers from power.

Bella was quickly growing into her own as my mate. She loved meeting all the new vampires and learning their stories, whereas I was more concerned with what talents, skills, or knowledge they brought to the table. We each excelled in our own spheres, while beautifully complementing one another. It was nice to see our skill sets only slightly overlapped, allowing for more areas to be covered as a couple. As a result, we were one of the most powerful couples I knew of, with so many strengths between us. I was strong where she was weak, she was strong where I was weak, and we had very few areas where we both were weak. Luckily, neither of us was interested in wielding power or ruling the world. We were content to leave such things to others and simply do our duty.

While our friends and family scoured the globe for allies and support, Bella worked with other gifted vampires to expand and master her shield. Once Kate was happily mated to Garrett, so that she was no longer perceived as a possible threat to our relationship, Bella was able to forgive her and become friends. I was relieved to see them finally getting along. One major benefit to all the mating was the large reduction in tension and jealousy that used to be so common in the atmosphere whenever large numbers of us got together.

Once the Amazon coven arrived, made up of three 'sisters' - Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri, - Bella and Zafrina became fast friends. Zafrina's gift came in handy for determining how many people were protected by Bella's shield, as well as time limits and distance restraints. It was much easier to find volunteers willing to subject themselves to Zafrina's talent than Kate's.

Only Garrett seemed to get off on his mate's electric shocks. Everyone else kept their distance. At least, they did once they witnessed what Kate could do. They didn't need to feel it themselves to know they didn't want anything to do with it.

I had actually expected it to be Jane who was subtly given the cold shoulder. _Surely her power was the scarier of the two, since she didn't even need to touch a person, like Kate did, to have him or her writhing on the ground in pain. Why do they accept Jane, but avoid Kate?_ I wondered, confused with the behavior of our guests.

Surprisingly enough, seeing Jane here gave the visiting vampires a feeling of relief and renewed determination, rather than fear or worry, when they first spied her and realized who she was. They tended to react the same way upon being introduced to me. I was confused at first, but after talking to several of the new covens and nomads, I found out why.

"Siobhan, what is it about seeing Jane here that seems to comfort the newcomers?" I asked our old friend, figuring the reasoning would be similar for feeling that way about both Jane and me. I knew Siobhan wouldn't be shy about telling me the truth, especially with her new sister, Maggie, standing right beside her. She knew she had nothing to fear from me, having known me for decades as Carlisle's 'son', instead of the infamous God of War.

"Ah, well, there would be several reasons for that, dear boy," she informed me with an affectionate grin, chuckling as she ruffled my hair. I rolled my eyes and shook it back into place, used to her maternal treatment. Siobhan rivaled Esme for her nurturing nature toward those she cared about. It was an honor to be on that small list of people she welcomed into her heart. Once she decided to 'adopt' you, she was as openly affectionate as her mate Liam was stoically taciturn. Maggie grinned at me, quite used to being on the receiving end of Siobhan's compulsive hair tousling. I secretly wondered if Liam had always kept his hair so short or if he had decided to cut it after meeting his mate.

"Please, enlighten me, O' Wise One," I pleaded dramatically. Siobhan and Maggie both giggled at my theatrics, especially when I struck an adoring pose, as if I were waiting worshipfully for pearls of wisdom to fall from her lips and bless me.

"Behold, the terrifying Major Whitlock," Siobhan jested. "I'm sure everyone would be quite surprised to discover I was the true mastermind responsible for the brilliant strategizing that shall lead us to victory.

I smirked, then pouted, complete with soulful puppy dog eyes. I knew it had to be effective, considering I had learned from the best. Alice had mastered the art of the pout long ago and used it to get her own way for decades, manipulating me to ignore my own instincts and trust her version of the truth.

_We all know how well that turned out, now don't we?_ Major grumbled. _I can't believe you actually shut me out all this time. I could have told you the bitch was lying through her teeth, but you didn't want to listen._

_Sorry,_ I mentally apologized. _You're right. She used our gift against me and had me so muddled I didn't know up from down. I should have trusted you when you warned me all those years ago, but I wanted the peace and joy, the hope and love, she was offering so much that I didn't want to know the truth. I wanted the escape of the fairytale fantasy she described._

Siobhan grimaced. "Please, stop. The Major should never lower himself to pout. It's demeaning, unbecoming, frightening. The fierce vampire leading us into battle shouldn't look or act like a bratty child. That's hardly a reassuring image for the rest of us."

"You could just answer the damn question," I growled, losing patience.

She smiled. "Well, seeing young Jane leaning on a horse-sized wolf, completely at ease with the deadly beast, is a fearsome sight. It confirms everything they've been told by a representative of the Cullen family. The werewolves who can shift whenever they want, day or night, with no dependence on the cycle of the moon, are obviously real. Moreover, they are clearly fighting on our side. Aro has lost one of his most valued and trusted guards, one who strikes fear in the hearts of vampires all over the world. Not only does he not have her, but she is voluntarily fighting against him. She is on our side now, which is immensely reassuring. Most of all though, hearing her laugh, seeing the joy in her eyes, noticing the ease with which she interacts with you and your mate, all of it reinforces their belief they are doing the right thing. Seeing how happy Jane is, how affectionate and loving she can be, not only to her mate, but to her new family, gives them a vision of what life _could be _like under Carlisle's rule, rather than Aro's."

Maggie chuckled. "They figure if Jane the Pain and Major Kick Ass Whitlock can find such happiness living the Cullen way, then _anybody_ can. If two of the most hated and feared vampires in the entire world can become so loving and likable, then there _has_ to be hope for the rest of us, right?"

I frowned, not liking her answer. I didn't like the reminder that I was generally considered one of the lowest of the low, persona non grata within civilized vampire society.

"Oh, don't be offended, my boy," Siobhan reassured me, gently squeezing my shoulder. "You know we love you. Maggie was just repeating some of the gossip we heard, so you'd know what was being said about you behind your back."

Maggie nodded emphatically, her emotions sincere.

I gave her a small smile in response. There was so much going on right now, the stress was getting to me. _I need my mate, and I need to hunt. Not necessarily in that order._

Unfortunately, Bella was busy at the moment, so I would have to wait. Currently, they were testing to see if other vampires' gifts still worked while they were being shielded by Bella. It was an important question, as the loss of those gifts would make our job much more difficult, but we couldn't afford to go into the heart of Volterra without the protection Bella offered.

Noticing the extra space the crowd afforded when Kate was under the shield compared to when Jane was, I turned back to Siobhan and Maggie. "Why is everyone so much more wary of Kate than Jane, when Jane's power is actually more dangerous to them?"

Maggie chuckled. "Jane is so young, a mere child by modern standards. Now that she is happy and carefree, always giggling and smiling, she seems so innocent. It is hard to fear her when you watch her playing with her mate, laughing and playing jokes. She has such a sunny disposition now, positively glowing from her interactions with her ever enthusiastic Jacob, that simply being around the two of them brings a smile to your face."

"Kate, on the other hand, is a well known succubus. Unfortunately for her, the reputation of her and her sisters precedes her, and anything any of the three have ever done is being held against her. The female vampires are all worried she won't be satisfied with the attention of just one man, even if he is her mate. They are concerned she will go after their mates, using her powers of seduction to tempt the menfolk into infidelity. The male vampires, the mated ones, are acutely aware of how closely the women are watching Kate's interactions, ready to jump on the slightest hint of impropriety. Not wanting to antagonize their mates or end up in the doghouse, the men are thus carefully keeping their distance. The unmated males, on the other hand, are acutely aware how closely Garrett is watching and protecting his mate. Newly mated vampires can become quite vicious if they perceive a threat to their mate or their bond. Garrett has demonstrated just how skilled of a fighter he is during training, which has effectively warned all unmated males to stay clear of Kate if they want to keep all their limbs intact," Siobhan explained.

Maggie nodded in agreement. "Don't discount the curiosity factor though, with the surprising mating of a werewolf with a vampire. Everybody wonders how those who are supposed to be natural enemies can belong to one another, complete each other. Not to mention the appeal of being able to examine and interact with a werewolf up close without fearing for your life. When has this ever been an opportunity for our kind? Who has ever heard of a friendly werewolf, one who willingly spends time with vampires without trying to kill them? It's unreal. Almost as unreal as the existence of vampires and werewolves in the first place."

We all laughed at that and parted amicably. They went to look for Liam and grab a bite for lunch, while I joined the crowd watching Bella train. Upon meeting my eyes and seeing the need there, she promptly decided she needed a break to 'recharge' and walked swiftly into my embrace. Just being able to touch her, to feel her in my arms and know she was safe, was a great stress reliever.

Inhaling her sweet scent as we walked slowly back to the house, I got caught up in my thoughts again. It was quite a blessing that Liam had chosen to call and warn us when he did about the Volturi calling everyone to Italy. As a result, we were much more circumspect about whom we approached and what they were told. We soon found the Volturi had gotten to some of our allies before we could, convincing them to seek protection from the 'ghost wolves' within the castle walls. Now we had to come up with a whole new plan on how to approach Volterra. We couldn't simply go barging in, fists swinging and guns blazing, or we risked injuring one of our friends - people we were sure would have chosen to fight on our side if they 'd known that was an option.

Knowing anyone going to Volterra would be touched and read by Aro, I issued orders that nay vampires who chose not to join us be either taken prisoner or killed. We couldn't risk Aro finding out we were still alive and planning a rebellion to remove him from power. We needed the element of surprise to ensure the least amount of injury or loss on our side. Carlisle hated the order, hated the idea of being responsible for anyone's death, but he knew how important it was for the safety of our family, and nothing was more important to him than his family. Our compassionate patriarch was able to take comfort in the knowledge that peaceful accommodation would be offered to each and every vampire we encountered, and only those who chose the path of violence against us would be terminated.

The wolves, on the other hand were only too happy to comply with the kill order, but were less than thrilled with taking prisoners. Luckily, the number of prisoners was small, so they were easily accommodated at the Forks house, fed bagged blood, and guarded by the rest of the pack, who had stayed behind in La Push to be close to their imprints. This allowed them to get a small piece of the action, so they didn't feel like they were missing all the 'fun'.

If I wasn't aware through my gift how closely bonded Jake was to our family, I'd definitely be worried by just how enthusiastic all the wolves were at the prospect of killing vampires.

_Only the naïve look forward to war. Anyone who has ever experienced it firsthand knows it is something to be avoided if at all possible. I will do my duty to destroy the enemy for the safety of my family, but I will gratefully return to peace at first opportunity, once the job is done, and my family's future is secure again, _Major and I both agreed.

Of course, we weren't foolish enough to inform the prisoners that they were our captives. We diplomatically referred to them as 'guests', assuring them they were escorted to a 'safe house' for their own protection. These vampires were too chickens hit to fight at all, so they willingly bought into the rhetoric, relieved to be protected from both the Volturi and the 'ghost wolves'. They wouldn't be any use to us on the battlefield anyway, as they were the type to run and cower at the first sign of trouble, concerned only with maintaining their own personal survival.

I didn't have any respect for these selfish cowards, but they weren't a direct threat to us. Even though they weren't a physical threat, they still couldn't be left to their own devices, as they were easily manipulated by fear and would expose us to the Volturi to save their own skins. Personally, I would have let the wolves have them as practice dummies, rather than wasting our resources babysitting them, but I knew Carlisle would never accept condemning them to death simply for being lily-livered, yellow-bellied thumb suckers. So, this was the compromise I used to get the kill command for the more dangerous enemies past his moral sensibilities.

I spoke to the wolves separately to make sure they understood my orders fully, both the spoken ones and the unspoken ones.

**xxxxx Flashback xxxxx**

I took Jacob aside, going for a run with him out of hearing distance of everyone else. Now that the wolves were helping us, he could communicate mentally with them, and we had worked out our own communication system for when he was in his wolf form. He would scratch his replies to my questions in the dirt with his claw. When he first started, it had looked like nothing more than chicken scratch, but with a little practice, patience, and encouragement, he was able to etch legible questions and answers into the soil.

_Who needs a bloody mind reader?_ I congratulated myself. _I can keep tabs on each of my reconnaissance teams and issue my orders to them all at the same time, as needed. Very convenient. I'm sure this'll come in handy during the upcoming battle._

"Our plans have changed and are more dangerous than we originally thought," I informed him and subsequently all the rest of the wolves too, knowing everyone was currently on the move.

**_How so?_** Jacob scratched in the dirt.

"A friend of ours has notified us the Volturi are currently recruiting for battle as well, calling all vampires to Volterra. The good news is they are still unaware of our survival and have no clue about the impending rebellion. The bad news is they may well get to some of our friends and allies before we do, so we may be accidentally facing some of them on the battlefield. It also means we will be facing many more of the enemy than we originally expected."

**_Why are they gathering vamps if they don't know about our plan of attack?_** Jake wrote.

I smirked and replied, "They're terrified of the ghost wolves and are convinced these new spirit wolves intend to go around the world destroying any vampires they meet along the way."

Jake snickered, a choking, coughing noise that sounded like he was trying to hack up a hairball. He finished with a big wolfy grin.

I grinned back in acknowledgment of the humor, then straightened my expression back to my serious military demeanor. Jake quickly straightened up in response, tilting his head to the side in question.

"As a result of this new development we need to change our strategy for making contact and retreating. Aro is a very powerful mind reader. With a single touch, he can see every single thought a person has ever had in their entire existence. We absolutely cannot let any vampire who has seen one of us go to Volterra. Aro will be greeting all guests personally, so he can know all their dirty little secrets. One touch of Aro's hand to a vampire who knows we are still alive, any of us Aro currently believes is dead, and the advantage of surprise will be totally lost. We need that advantage to maximize our success, reduce the length and scope of the battle, and minimize the damage to our side."

Jacob nodded in understanding.

"As a result, our people will now only be approaching the vampires they know and believe to be trustworthy. Any vampire close enough to lay eyes on any of our teams must be peacefully confronted."

Jake bared his teeth and growled, shifting his weight irritably. I nodded and held up my hands.

"I know, I know. Remember though that each vampire you meet is a potential ally. It'll do our cause no good for our initial approach to be hostile, even with the unknown. They need to be given the opportunity to join us first, before their fate is chosen. We don't want to come across as no better than the Volturi, do we?"

Jake huffed and shook his massive head, sitting back on his haunches.

"Now, if any of the vampires decline our polite offer to join the rebellion and fight for freedom from Aro's tyranny, well, that's another story. If they refuse to fight at all, for either side, we'll offer the cowards asylum from both the werewolves and the Volturi at our 'safe' house in Forks. They will be escorted there with the solemn promise that as long as they stay within the confines of the house, no werewolves will eat them. However, if they step foot outside, we can't guarantee their safety against any stray werewolves that might be lurking in the woods surrounding the house. We'll supply the losers with bagged blood, so they have no legitimate reason to leave the premises. That way, the pack knows that any unknown vampires they find lurking in the woods are nothing more than firewood."

Jacob howled appreciatively, but then wrote, _**Sam isn't going to want any human drinkers hanging out so close to La Push, even if they are a bunch of tree-hugging pushovers. They still eat people, right?**_

I frowned and sighed. "I know, Jacob, but we need to keep the prisoners somewhere they can be guarded. I was hoping the rest of the pack wouldn't mind performing that duty while running their normal perimeter checks, so we don't have to pull any of our soldiers out of the battle to babysit a bunch of wimps and sissies. They should be easily intimidated into not causing trouble, simply by catching a few glimpses of wolves weaving through the woods at random times throughout the day and night. They will be too terrified to run away. I don't really think the number of prisoners will be all that high either, considering the option is only open to those willing to come peacefully and who agree to stay sequestered in the Forks house until the war is over."

_**What about the ones who don't join us, but don't come peacefully?**_ Jake wrote carefully, eying me speculatively.

A dark grin spread across my face in response, causing him to shudder briefly. "Any who resist our invitation to join us as either a comrade or a well guarded guest, will immediately become wolf chow. Their ashes shall fertilize the soil for future generations. _Nobody_ may walk away. It is _your_ duty to ensure that by _any means necessary_."

_**ANY means?**_ Jake challenged, staring at me with a gleam in his eye.

I nodded. "Exactly. If they aren't with us, they're against us. I personally have never taken prisoners before. When I led soldiers in previous wars, both human and vampire, anyone unwilling to voluntarily fight by my side was immediately put to death. History shows that cowards are quick to become turncoats in order to save their own skins, once a turncoat always a turncoat, and leaving an enemy alive will only lead to another fight later which you may win. But this is the way Carlisle wants it, and he has my utmost respect, so this is the way we're going to do it."

**xxxxx Flashback xxxxx**

My beloved mate brought me back to the present with a gentle caress of her lips on mine. I smiled and kissed her more thoroughly.

She pulled back and studied my face. "What is bothering you, my Jasper?"

I sighed, closed my eyes, and gave her one more chaste kiss before answering. "I've thought and thought, but every idea and strategy I've come up with, every plan I've concocted ends up with innocent people being hurt or killed while the real targets are safely hidden behind their battlements. I don't know how to protect those who are friends, but have mistakenly gathered at the castle. I don't know how to get at the Kings without going through all the guards and gathered covens first. Yet, if we pause long enough to offer for any who wish to join our side to flee the castle grounds, we've lost the element of surprise and make our own ranks more vulnerable as well. I feel caught behind a rock and a hard place," I finally admitted.

"That's because you aren't including all the gifts into your plans and strategies," Bella offered with a smirk.

"Oh?" I questioned, both eyebrows raised. "Please enlighten me, my mate, as to what I am missing."

She chuckled and whispered her suggestions into my ear. As the details of her brilliant ideas percolated in my brain, added to my own, I felt more and more excited, hopeful, and encouraged than ever before. There was absolutely no doubt she was the perfect mate for me. A wide grin spread across my face, and I swung her around in a circle, now confident of victory. I clutched her closely to my body, purring happily.

"My beautiful Bella, more beautiful than Helen of Troy could possibly have been," I purred, while nibbling lovingly on her neck, inhaling her calming scent. "Your Trojan horse plan is just the thing to get us close and have Aro and his brothers expose themselves without realizing the danger until it's too late. It's absolutely brilliant, and I'm so proud you!"

**xxxxxxx**

"Um, is it just me, or is that a rocket ship off to east?" Bella asked.

I whipped my head off to the side, as most of our regiment did, and opened my eyes wide at the sight of a rocket located less than half a mile from Volterra. We were two miles away from the city, running in formation, approaching from the south.

"When did Italy join the space race?" Emmett wondered.

"Why isn't there a fence around it?" Eleazar pondered.

"It's got the Volturi crest on it!" Jane exclaimed, as we got closer.

"Hmmm, Bella, can you let me out of your shield for a moment?" Carlisle requested. "I'd like to just check on something."

Bella nodded and we all ground to a halt to watch the two of them. After a few seconds, Carlisle looked around in confusion. "Why did we stop?"

We all stared at him, trying to figure out what he meant.

"Because of the rocket," Rose reminded him, her tone clearly annoyed.

Carlisle furrowed his brow in confusion, meeting her eyes and tilting his head slightly, before replying. "What rocket?"

There were numerous gasps of surprise at his sincere reply.

"What do you see off to the east, Carlisle? In the distance?" I demanded. "Less than half a mile from Volterra?"

He startled at my tone of voice and promptly looked off in that direction. He swept his eyes carefully over the whole area, before slowly answering, "I see fields, trees, and bushes. There are birds, sheep, goats, and other animals. I see roads, cars, and houses in the general vicinity. Nothing out of the ordinary."

A gentle murmuring began amongst the rank and file. "Cover him with your shield again," I commanded Bella. She hastily complied.

Carlisle jerked, startled and gasped, "Where did that rocket come from and those buildings?"

Peter and I shared a speaking look.

I turned and addressed my comrades. "It's obvious this rocket is protected by a gifted vampire and bears Aro's mark. I think it would behoove us to send a team to check it out before proceeding with our invasion plan. We certainly don't want Aro pulling any aces out of his sleeve at the last minute, now do we?"

Feeling the overwhelming approval of this adjustment to our original plan, we began carefully approaching the rocket site instead of the city, circling around from the back to keep out of the range of detection of the city's sentries. Once we were in position, a mere fifty yards from the laboratory and rocket site, I decided on the best way to handle the situation. Contrary to my expectations, the property was practically deserted. My gift told me there were only four vampires present - two in the lab and two in the aerospace engineering bay.

"I want to go in the lab," Carlisle whispered urgently. "I need to assess what they've been working on to know which questions to ask."

I nodded, thinking hard. "Okay, Maggie should go too, so you'll know if they're telling the truth or not."

Maggie quickly made her way to Carlisle's side.

"I'll go too," Esme offered, grabbing Carlisle's hand, but he shook his head.

"No, you stay here. There's no telling what we'll find in there," Carlisle insisted. I felt her disappointment and concern, but she accepted his decree.

"Emmett, Peter, Jacob, and Jane, you go with Carlisle and Maggie to restrain the other vampires if necessary. I'll take Charlie, Billy, Kate, and Garrett with me. Esme, Rose, Charlotte, and Chelsea guard Bella. She'll be keeping her shield on all of us the whole time so we don't get caught off guard by any gifts they may have. Eleazar, I want you ready to assess them for gifts as soon as we bring them outside," I ordered.

Everyone moved to obey my commands with hesitation or question. _Gotta love an all volunteer army. Greatly reduces the incidence of mutiny and treason._

Capturing the four vampires within the two research facilities was anticlimactic. All of them were research scientists with no fighting skills or training. They were purely academics, pursuing knowledge for the good of all vampirekind. Carlisle found it easy to relate to them, and I had to interrupt their highbrow intellectual discussion to remind Carlisle we were in the middle of a war. As intriguing as the research into a blood substitute that could be mass produced in a factory setting was, now was not the time to get into it.

Carlisle grinned sheepishly and apologized. After speaking to them with understanding on the topic at hand and adding viable suggestions of his own, it was easy for him to persuade the medical scientists to join us.

Emmett's fascination with technology, as well as his open nature and childlike enthusiasm, worked just as well for us with the aerospace engineers. His typical playful and youthful demeanor made it impossible for either of them to consider him a real threat to them intellectually, while his familiarity with the terminology and excitement over the subject encouraged them to speak freely about their projects and objectives. Both of them viewed Emmett as a potential intern to take on their grunt work and went with him calmly and peacefully.

None of the four scientists were impressed with Aro, putting up with him only because he paid the bills, rather than out of any sense of loyalty or respect for him personally.

Eleazar confided that only one of them had an actual gift, the one who was able to shield the entire site, making it seem as if nothing was there. Eleazar explained it wasn't actually a shield at all. Lance projected an illusion in a hemisphere around himself with a half mile radius, convincing an observer there was nothing of interest in the vicinity. It created the illusion that it didn't exist, even if it had been previously observed, as Carlisle experienced. It was an excellent defensive gift, convincing the observer's mind to photoshop the image of everything around Lance by replacing it with whatever was least interesting to the observer.

Using my gift to instill a sense of trust, helpfulness, and camaraderie within Lance's heart and mind directed toward us and the promise of better funding and support, we convinced Lance to stay with our army. Now Bella didn't have to shield the entire regiment, just those outside of Lance's range.

I relocated Lance and the other scientists to a point about halfway to Volterra, so that the research site was just inside Lance's bubble of nonexistence. All he had to do was take a few leaps toward Volterra and the rocket would be exposed in full view of every vampire within the city walls. The majority of the regiment stopped just outside the city, so they were still within Lance's bubble. Breaching the walls would remove them from Lance's protection unless Lance moved closer to them. The best part about it was because they were within the sphere of invisibility, they could see everyone and everything else around them, both inside and outside the bubble, but nobody outside the bubble could see anything inside it. Unless, of course, they were protected by Bella's strong mental shield, which cancelled out Lance's illusion.

Everything was working out even better than I hoped, and we were now ready to engage the enemy with our master plan. The next twenty minutes would make us or break us. The success or failure of this next step would determine the number of casualties and the course of the entire war . . .

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Sorry to leave you hanging right there. I really had expected to start the battle, but there were a few little things that needed to be taken care of first. I promise no more delays - the battle starts immediately in the next chapter. Are you still with me?


	56. The Battle Begins

**Chapter 56 - The Battle Begins**

**Aro POV**

"Master Aro! There's a new coven approaching, carrying a dead werewolf!" my minion reported excitedly through the intercom. My eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

_Is this a hoax? Could it be real?_ I pondered. _This could be just the break we needed!_

_I'll believe it when I see it_, my inner voice muttered skeptically. _Too bad Eleazar isn't here. He'd be able to tell from here if any are gifted with illusions._

I frowned and reminded myself, _Eleazar's dead. If those stupid werewolves hadn't attacked, he'd have been brought to me along with the other gifted vampires caught up in Victoria's plan for revenge. Damn dogs!_

My inner voice sighed. _Right. Nothing we can do about it now. Let's hope these new vampires are for real._

I moved to the window and focused on the procession below. There were two men walking, one in front of the other about 15 feet apart, carrying a metal pole on their right shoulders, holding the pole in place with both hands. Stretched out between them, tied to the pole, was the sagging corpse of a massive wolf. The wolf was easily as big as a stallion, and I had a brief mental picture of riding one into battle, its razor sharp teeth gleaming, its poisonous saliva drooling, as it growled menacingly at the enemy.

_If only we could harness the power of those beasts_, I thought wistfully.

_Talk about biting the hand that feeds you_, my mental voice sneered condescendingly. _No werewolf would ever trust a vampire enough to let one ride it. You might as well mate a bird and a fish. It breaks the laws of nature._

_I know_, I thought rolling my eyes. _It was simply a flight of fancy._

_In the middle of a war?_

I ignored the voice in my head and concentrated on studying the vampires and the werewolf. The wolf's mouth was open enough to display its sharp, pointy teeth, sending shudders through the crowd, as they gathered to get a look at our new enemy. A female vampire walked halfway between the two men, pacing beside the wolf and carefully searching the surrounding area, likely watching for human witnesses.

There weren't any humans near here though. The large number of vampires in a concentrated area ensured humans were instinctually driven to keep their distance, not wanting to be anywhere in the vicinity. Though they could well have encountered humans that needed to be eliminated along their way here. Their eyes showed them all to be well fed, which should help keep them calm, even though they're surrounded by unknown others of our kind, who may or may not be a threat to them.

The werewolf certainly seemed real from here, especially considering the crowd's reaction to it. If it were a mere animal, or simply an illusion, it wouldn't have caused fear or distress in the crowd. The information in front of their eyes and nose alone wouldn't have triggered the instinctual response. I had learned that the hard way over two millennia ago, when my 'sorcerer' at the time had attempted to use a werewolf illusion to cause fear and panic in the enemies ranks. Instead, they had ignored the image and trusted their instincts, knowing we had an illusionist amongst us, and the gifted enchanter had soon fallen, unable to defend himself. I sincerely missed his gift, as it had been quite entertaining when things got boring.

I kissed my wife gently, cupping her cheeks in my hands. "This could be the news we were waiting for, my love," I murmured. She was the only one who got such gentle treatment from me, since hurting or upsetting her would also hurt and upset me. _When one mate is unhappy, both are unhappy._

Sulpicia smiled adoringly into my eyes. "Do be careful, dear."

I smirked and nodded. "Of course, dear. Aren't I always?"

I didn't have to tell her to stay here. She was familiar with the drill, having been kept locked up here for so many centuries. I doubted she'd even know what to do if I let her out in the real world again. Times had changed so much from the last time she walked along these streets.

I hurried down the tower's spiraling staircase until I reached the lobby at the bottom. Before I risked anything by exposing myself outside, I intended to see if Alice and Edward had any helpful insight to share. Ripping the cover off of their small habitat, I waited for their scared reaction. To my disappointment, they didn't even twitch.

_Are they so far gone in their depression they are completely unaware of their surroundings?_ I wondered.

_What is the longest time a severed head has ever been kept away from its body?_ My inner voice questioned.

I frowned. _Do you think they aren't sustainable in this condition? Are they losing their minds, shutting down their senses?_

_Well, the blood is only traveling to their brains through capillary action, with no system in place to ensure proper digestion or circulation. We are simply assuming the tissue is able to break the blood down into venom indefinitely, but perhaps it is only meant to be a short term solution._

I frowned harder and furrowed my brows. _I don't like this. It's going to mess up my plans for them. They are nowhere near broken enough to serve me if I return their bodies to them, and I no longer have Chelsea to keep them here against their will._

Clearing my mind of my concerns, I shook both heads, trying to 'wake' them. They still didn't react, both keeping their expressions blank, their mouths shut, and their eyes closed.

I delved into their minds to find out what was going through their heads to behave this way. Alice was lost in a vision of blankness. All she saw was solid blackness, with no sound, smell, taste, or feel to it. It was an empty void of nothingness. Edward's mind was focused solely on Alice's vision, leaving him just as lost in the black hole as she was. There were no stray thoughts dancing through his head like I had found in the past.

"Look for my future!" I demanded, whacking Alice on the head. "Or I'll rip off Edward's ear and burn it."

She opened her blank black eyes, devoid of any spark of life and glanced at me as if she couldn't really see me standing there in front of her. The blackness flickered slightly, shifted to solid white, then back to blackness again.

_I see no future anymore_, she thought, her mind's voice empty and hollow.

"Listen to the new coven!" I ordered, pulling Edward's hair. "Find out what they're thinking and what they want." Edward didn't react at all. "Now, or I'll light Alice's hair on fire!" I threatened with a low pitched growl.

I felt Edward reach out to the area where the procession was. He saw the procession, heard the thoughts, and detected the emotions of those watching, but got nothing from the new vampires themselves. Then, even the minds he had just read began to go silent.

_I cannot hear them anymore_, he informed me dully, emotionlessly.

"Ugh, you're both useless!" I spat angrily, snatching my hands away and pacing in front of their box, lost in thought.

_They are of no use to me in their current condition. I can't be blind right now, when war is clearly on the horizon_, I grumbled to myself. _I'll have to simply bite the bullet and allow them to be put back together long enough to revive their health. Then, I'll just behead them again. Unless they've learned their lesson now._

_Don't count on it,_ my inner beast warned.

I rolled my eyes. Of course I wouldn't. I hadn't gotten this far from trusting anyone.

"Put them back together!" I snapped to Santiago, pointing at the disembodied heads. "Their bodies are down in the dungeon, in vault 232 and 233. Get Marcus to take you there if you don't know the way."

"Yes, sir!" he replied, eager to please.

I ignored him, unimpressed. I missed my old guards. The ones who had run away from me at first opportunity. I missed being able to order them around, belittle them, humiliate them, and dismiss them whenever I felt like it, while they kept coming back for more abuse, with a smile and a 'please, Master'.

I sighed. _Those were the good old days. Now I have to be careful, lest I scare away my few remaining supporters. Soon I'll find another way to control them and take back the power I deserve_, I promised myself.

In the mean time, I had a new coven to face. I needed to 'see' their stories and know how the werewolf was captured, and if they could do it again. I needed to find out if they were willing to serve me, belong to me, and eventually be controlled by me. I was losing influence rapidly and needed something important to solidify my position.

Caius and Athenadora joined me in the lobby. "Well?" Caius sneered. "Are we going to go speak with the newcomers or stare off into space like vacant idiots?"

Growling at him, I gathered my new entourage and strode regally outside, while he, his wife, and their guards followed. I stopped on the platform just outside the main entrance, allowing my guards and all the others to fan out behind me.

"Hello, there, my friends!" I greeted them jovially "How on earth did you catch this ferocious beast? We are all dying to know."

They stopped where they were and stared up at me. None seemed to fear me, and I wondered if they even knew who I was. I had certainly never seen them before, so it was entirely possible they had no way to put a name with a face. Come to think of it, I haven't seen these three in the minds of any of the other vampires I'd read either. _They must be fairly young and reclusive_.

"Oh, pardon my manners. I am Aro Volturi, High King of Volterra and ruler of the entire vampire race. Please, introduce yourselves and tell us how you managed to kill the werewolf."

"Certainly, Your Majesty," the one in the front formally acquiesced. He began his tale in a spellbinding voice that captured everybody's attention and imagination. "When I was a lad of twelve summers, I did that which most boys only dream about. I ran away from home to join the circus. I was naïve in thinking it would be an easy and fun life, but I finally located a small traveling carnival willing to take me in, feed me, and train me to make a living in the seamier side of the entertainment industry. At first I was just given the shit jobs nobody else wanted, including mucking out the elephant stalls. Luckily for me, I had a real affinity for animals, which eventually brought me to the ringmaster's notice. Finally, I had a way of contributing financially, gaining me acceptance and a voice with my colleagues. For years, I served as a snake charmer, handling poisonous snakes without fear of being bitten. I really hit the big time after we got a couple of lions and tigers. I became the resident lion tamer then as well, able to get the animals to perform tricks never seen before. I had just been informed I was hired to perform my own Feline Frenzy show in Vegas and was in the airport awaiting a flight out of Houston, when I was changed."

"Who's your sire?" I asked, intrigued. _What a fascinating history!_

The charismatic male shrugged and continued, "My sire apparently believed I was as good as dead when the tigers dragged my body away, because he abandoned me. My tigers protected and hid me, carrying me off away from humans while I transformed. They stayed with me even after I awoke, and we shared our kills, with me drinking the blood and them eating the flesh. I didn't even realize how strange that was, that they should have been deathly afraid of me, until I met up with this pair. Of course, their arrival scared my tigers away, and I let them go for the opportunity to learn more about my kind."

"So, how did you capture the werewolf?" I wondered, just as caught up in his story as the rest of the audience.

"It came out of nowhere to attack us, crouching in front of us, prepared to lunge. As it pounced through the air, its eyes met mine, catching it in my gift. It fell to the ground in surprise, calm and tame, lulled into a false sense of security. The connection made between us through my gift, forced it to trust me, nullifying its natural fight or flight instincts long enough for my coven mates to move in and snap its neck. It never even knew what hit it, caught completely off guard."

"Astonishing! Truly amazing," I declared, clapping my hands gleefully. _Incredibly useful indeed. I think I just found my new body guard_, I mentally cheered.

He shrugged sheepishly and murmured. "Aw, it wasn't any different than facing down a ferocious lion and having it eating out of my hand, while purring like a big old kitty cat, moments later."

_Yes!_ I thought to myself._ That makes sense! Perfect. Just what we needed! Should I send him out after the other werewolves, or keep him here with me, just in case? Maybe I should send him out only to places with known sightings. Well, no matter. I've got time to figure things out now._

I smiled widely, giving him the toothy grin of predator scenting weakness, expecting him to get a bit nervous. It would have been wise for him to, but he was clearly unaware of my capabilities. _That's only going to work more in my favor. He'll be in too deep to wiggle out before he even realizes what's happening._

"I'd love to take a closer look at your prize, Mr . . .," I paused, waiting for him to fill in the blank.

"Locke. Whitman Locke," he responded smoothly.

My mind was busy making big plans now that I was no longer panicking about the werewolf situation. I moved quickly toward Mr. Locke, eager to shake his hand. As I approached, Locke and his buddy set the werewolf down on the ground, presumably so I could examine it more easily. The male in the back took a few steps forward so he was beside the female. It was the instinctive action of a vampire protecting his mate, upon being approached by an unknown male. _Maybe that's why they set the wolf down. No doubt Locke anticipated his buddy's reaction and made it easier for him. The mark of a good leader._

I was only a few yards away when I was suddenly hit with a burning need to confess all my sins. _No! I can't! If the truth gets out I'll be dead for sure!_

I froze in place, caught up in my inner struggle. Feeling the words crawling up my esophagus, squirming up my throat, and wiggling defiantly on my tongue, I clapped both hands to my mouth, trying to prevent them from escaping. I even bit my tongue until venom leaked out, but it healed all too quickly.

The soul wrenching desperation to confess clawed at me until I was literally shaking with the effort of holding my secrets inside. The desire to tell all was then coupled with self-righteousness, superiority, and condescension. Not only did I want to unburden myself of all I'd kept hidden all these years, but I felt the overwhelming urge to give one of the villainous monologues common to grade B movies, wherein the villain wastes precious time gloating over all the crimes he's committed and all the ways he'd manipulated and used others to get what he wanted. This accomplishes nothing other than explaining all the details the audience didn't know or missed, while giving the hero time to recover and come up with a new plan or for help to arrive. The villain is then defeated, all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and pull the trigger, without rubbing his victory into the hero's face. I'd always thought it was one of the stupidest things ever and swore I'd never be so foolish. Yet, here I was longing to let everyone know just how badly I'd duped them all over the years.

The feelings built and tore through me, until it was too much for me. The words came pouring out, unfiltered, to my complete and utter horror. No matter how terrified and disgusted I was with myself and my weakness, nothing stopped the flood of condemning statements, the confessions I made in front of all my supposed allies.

"I only brought you all here for my own benefit. I would gladly throw you all to the attacking werewolves if it would save my own skin. In fact, I intended to keep all the gifted who gathered here, as well as any who had useful skills I could use. The rest of you I intended to abandon as chew toys to distract the dogs from the departure of those that really matter, like me and my mate."

Conscious of the dirty glares I was receiving from the vampires all around me, I wished I could stop. I begged and pleaded with my body and my mind to stop revealing things better left unsaid.

"I have always killed off my rivals, stealing their gifted before disposing of them. Just like I had planned for the Cullen coven, if the wolves hadn't gotten there first."

There were gasps all around at this doozy of a revelation.

"Yes, I planned Carlisle's death, knowing how well respected he was. He could easily have taken the throne from me if he wanted. His coven was one of the most gifted around. First, I betrayed his trust by beheading his children, torturing them, and forcing them to use their gifts for my own twisted purposes. Then I conspired with Carlisle's one enemy, planning the final death for Carlisle, his mate, and most of the rest of his children."

There was a buzzing throughout the audience, along with grumbling, growling, and threats. I gulped and hoped I was nearly finished with sharing my secrets.

Suddenly, there were gasps and all faces turned in the same direction. The same type of questions began flying from numerous mouths.

"What's that?"

"How did that get there?"

"Where did that come from?"

"When did that get here?"

"How long has that been there?"

My head had swiveled along with the rest of the crowd, and I winced as my secret rocket came into view, exposed to the masses, both human and vampire. _Where is Lance? Why isn't he at the rocket site? Did something happen to him?_

The compulsion to confess, to answer everybody's questions overcame me once again.

"That is my rocket, my secret plan for the future I've been working on for decades. I knew the human technology would eventually get to the point we'd have difficulty remaining hidden and would face persecution. I've also had scientists working on a synthetic blood substitute, as carrying humans along as a food source would be both costly and risky. I figured it would be best to rid ourselves of any need for the beasts, so we could move on to bigger and better things. I intended to gather together my chosen ones and begin colonizing other planets. After all, our bodies are much better suited to space travel than human bodies are."

"What about those of us left behind?" Someone shouted from the crowd. "Those who didn't make the list of your chosen ones. What would happen to us?"

"Oh, I'd most likely kill you, put you out of your misery before I left. After all, I couldn't risk any of you guys following me, now could I? Either the humans or the werewolves would get you otherwise, so really, me killing you would be a blessing."

The grumbling and muttering was getting louder from the now disgruntled and angry crowd. I worked hard to keep my mask of indifference in place, knowing a show of fear now would completely undermine my position of power and authority. I had the distinct feeling the crowd was beginning to turn on me.

Yet, even in the midst of all that, with my panic nearly suffocating me, I felt the edges of my deepest, darkest secret trying to escape, to make itself known, seen, and heard. It was pounding at my innards, trying to find a way out, reminding me of the scene in Alien when the creature exploded out of the man's abdomen. This grisly, dark, bloody, poisonous secret would be no less ugly or frightening.

_I wish this would stop!_ I lamented. _I don't want to do this anymore. Please, no more confessions!_

_Be careful what you wish for_, my inner voice warned.

The warning came too late. Indeed, the next confession _was_ my last, but not in the way I'd hoped.

"I killed my own sister, Didyme. She was my human blood sister, whom I changed myself, believing she would have a powerful and useful gift like I did, hoping it was something that ran in families. I was disappointed to discover her only gift was making those around her feel happy. How would that help in my quest for power? She was Marcus's mate. Then I found out she was plotting with Marcus for the two of them to leave me and go off on their own. I could have let her go, but Marcus's gift was too valuable for me to lose, so I killed her. With the loss of his mate, Marcus was too devastated to leave the comfort of his brothers. The only challenge was keeping him from committing suicide. Shortly thereafter, I obtained Chelsea and forced her to use her gift to bind all the guard and my two brothers to me. She was easy to manipulate once I threatened her children with a fate worse than death. I miss her gift most of all. It was so easy to enslave the guard with her help."

Oddly enough, I heard the sound of tearing metal before I actually felt the pain associated with the loss of a body part. I turned my head toward my wound and found Marcus staring into my eyes with his own hate filled ones. There was a spark there that had been missing for years. I saw my death in his shiny black eyes, his need to avenge his mate burning hot and bright. _I'm sorry, Sulpicia_.

**xxxxxxxx**

**AN:** Sorry, I had this nearly finished, down to two paragraphs left, on Sunday, when i got hit with one of the worst stomach flu bugs I've ever had. I was down and out for the count. I didn't feel good enough to read, much less write. Hopefully, I'll be able to get this next chapter out more quickly. I have it outlined at least. Thanks for your reviews and support!


	57. Choosing Sides

**AN: **Wow, an update in less than a week! I'm on a roll!

**Chapter 57 - Choosing Sides**

**Jasper POV**

"How does it look?" I asked the group in front of me.

Zafrina had been working with Charlie and me to perfect the illusion we were going to use to get us into the city and bring out the leaders, without them being prepared to fight us. It was really quite an ingenious plan. Charlie and I appeared to be carrying a dead werewolf attached to a pole, while Zafrina walked alongside it, between the two of us. The rest of our army would be invisible, as the illusion would make it seem as if nobody else was there.

"I think we've got the looks right. Zafrina, you've truly done a masterful job with this," Carlisle remarked. Zafrina gave him a small smile. He nodded once in acknowledgment, just the right amount of attention for her. He addressed all three of us again, "Let's go with the motions now, to make sure they look right within the illusion."

We started marching forward together, keeping the correct distance between us.

"It looks really weird for the pole to be on your shoulder with nothing holding it in place. I keep expecting it to roll off while you're walking," Emmett noted before we'd gotten far.

"Can't Zafrina just make it look like their hands are on the pole?" Rose asked.

Senna frowned and announced, "Zafrina's gift drains her. The more detail she has to add, the more aspects she has to manage, the harder it is for her to maintain it. It would be better for them to actually carry a pole between them, so they act more naturally and she doesn't have to fake it."

I nodded in understanding. _We definitely want to use our resources wisely, especially as her illusion can be the key to getting us in and out with the least amount of loss on our side._ "Captain, obtain a pole sufficient for our charade."

"Yes, Major," he barked, saluting me with a grin before dashing off into the woods, no doubt to find a tree he deems suitable.

Once he had returned, we all found using a real pole lent a shade of realism to the exercise that helped us all stay in character better, which in turn reduced Zafrina's workload.

As soon as we marched along between two groups of people, my gift immediately noticed a major problem with our disguise. While the vampires' minds were screaming about the presence of a werewolf, their bodies, their physical reactions, instinctively knew it wasn't there. Simply put, they weren't afraid or uneasy like they should be in the presence of their mortal enemy.

I stopped the procession and filled the others in on the problem.

"It seems we've got two good options then," Charlie offered, the first to respond to this new issue. "Either Jasper sends out some of his mojo to make them feel the way they should, or one of the wolves walks under the pole during the procession."

"Not bad," I complimented him with a smile.

"Well, given the constraints of Zafrina's gift, I think it would probably be good to have the wolf walking under the pole, to make it easier on her," Tanya suggested. "Chief would be the wisest choice, since he can defend himself the easiest once the illusion falls."

Billy agreed and Chief proudly strutted forward to join us in the procession. Once he was in place, manifesting physically, with the dead werewolf modeled on him, the crowd reacted appropriately, instinctively shying away from their natural enemy.

As soon as we felt we were ready, we advanced on the city to take on the Volturi, once and for all.

**xxxxxxx**

Once Aro was in position and fully under Charlie's influence, confessing his sins openly to all of vampirekind, I gave the signal for Lance to move forward, uncovering the rocket to the view of all. Whenever Aro struggled against Charlie's gift, I added my own influence to help him be more compliant and willing to tell all. As desperate as Aro was to hang onto the secrets that would reveal the depths of his depravity to his 'subjects', it wasn't surprising he required a little extra finesse. I even played into his vanity by making him want to let everyone know just how easily he had duped them all these years.

I found it interesting to note the rocket was a revelation even to Caius and Marcus. Even more shocking was Aro's own mate's surprise. He hadn't bothered to share his plans with his own family, not his brothers or his wife. Checking more fully into Sulpicia's emotional state, I was staggered to learn she was just as unaware of Aro's duplicity as the rest of the vampire world and just as hurt by it. She had believed the image he had projected just as much as everyone else had. I was amazed to learn he hadn't been himself even with her, choosing to have her believe the best rather than know the worst about him.

Hearing his confession about killing his own sister was nearly as devastating to Sulpicia as it was to Marcus. She had loved Didyme as a sister herself and was deeply grieved by her death. Learning that her own husband was the cause of that pain, aroused an overwhelming feeling of betrayal within her, breaking her heart and shattering her faith in him. Feeling that way about her own mate was devastating to any vampire and Sulpicia was no exception. She was ready for death, for both his death and her own, unable to even consider a continued existence in light of the knowledge she now had of the distinctly evil callousness of her mate. She watched impassively as Marcus avenged the love of his life, his heart and his soul, silently encouraging him in destroying the one who had caused him century after century of emptiness and pain.

Keeping a small portion of my attention focused on the devastated queen, I watched as Marcus tore into his brother, shredding him apart slowly, painfully, tortuously, reveling in the pain he was causing. Marcus was animated in a way he hadn't been for hundreds of years, possibly thousands, ever since Didyme's death anyway. His black eyes flashed with each rip, each tear of Aro's flesh. Each scream of pain, each moan of terror bringing a small, cruel smile to Marcus's face. His emotions were a roiling storm I wanted no part of, afraid of losing myself in the chaotic dip and swell as they raged and crashed against each other, forming and dissipating as quickly as the wind which blew through his soul. I carefully blocked myself off, concentrating on the love and compassion of my own mate, lest I find myself going on a rampage of destruction of my own, lost in the desire to avenge a fallen mate. My inner beast cowered from the pain that would cause me, desperately seeking the connection with my beloved Bella, needing to know she was safe, alive and unharmed.

I knew, if ever anything happened to her, the rage and pain Marcus was now feeling and directing at Aro would be mild in comparison to the shitstorm I would inflict on the world at large. My gift would then be a major curse for all who were unfortunate enough to encounter me, to cross my path of destruction I would weave throughout the world. I shuddered and drove those thoughts far from me, knowing I couldn't afford to be distracted from the situation at hand.

I recovered myself just as Marcus delivered the last blow to Aro, ripping his foul tongue from his throat and tossing it onto the squirming pile of body parts, made up of pieces too small to identify as to where they originally belonged. He gave a deep roar of satisfaction as he lit the gooey pile of venomous sludge, causing the bright purple flames to leap toward the sky as they eagerly consumed the vampiric remains.

Only due to my close attention, did I detect the descent of the devastated queen as she threw herself into the flames, dropping down from her tower window above, from which she had witnessed the entire proceeding. I could have stopped her, but her emotional state warned against it, letting me know it was the best possible outcome for her. There was nothing left for her here to make it worth enduring the pain she would suffer with her continued existence, and there was nothing she could do to make up for the pain her mate had caused everyone, nor should she carry the blame for it. So I let her go, let her seek the mercy of oblivion.

Other than me, Athenadora was the first to see Sulpicia's intention, to notice the vampire speeding to her death as she fell toward the flames. Athenadora screamed, and I felt her terror and pain as she witnessed her sister, her friend and companion for thousands of years, plummet to her death. She tried to interfere, moving toward the flames to stop her, before Caius pulled her back. She struggled against him, but he was unwilling to risk her. He pulled her even further away, up the stairs and nearly to the doorway into the tower, before pausing to assess the situation at hand. He murmured soothing words of comfort into her ears and turned her, tucking her face into his chest, so she wouldn't have to witness the flames consuming her best friend's body, or the haunting agony on Sulpicia's face as the fire licked her flesh, eating away at her bit by bit, causing pain worse than that of the change.

For his part, Caius felt no pain or remorse at witnessing Sulpicia's demise. If anything, he was disgusted by her perceived weakness and angered by the pain her death was causing his own mate. He believed it was her duty to kill herself after the death of her mate and would expect no less of Athenadora if anything were to happen to him, though he would not sacrifice himself if anything happened to her. He knew it would sentence him to an empty, pain filled existence like Marcus's, but believed it would be his duty to carry on anyway.

As I witnessed the agony on Sulpicia's face, as she burned so much more slowly than Aro, due to his increased surface area, I was immensely thankful for my newfound ability to block the emotions of others. My full fledged mating to Bella had led to this increase in my own talent, one that was highly welcomed and long sought on my part. No longer was I at the mercy of everybody else's feelings. No longer was I forced to be aroused by my proximity to a mated couple or carry the enhanced bloodlust of my fellow vampires when they were thirsty. No longer was I a victim of the hormonal mood swings of teenagers and pregnant women. I was now master of my own mood for the first time since my transformation, and it felt mighty damn good. I could now know and understand the mood of others without being directly affected by it. I could also feel my own love and lust for my mate without sending everyone nearby into a frenzied haze of mindless fucking.

Not everyone was as pleased as I was at my newfound control. Emmett, for one, missed being able to prank me by sending me bursts of inappropriate emotions. He also missed the frenzies of lovemaking I used to inadvertently trigger. Apparently, he liked to be able to use them as an excuse for his more kinky adventures with Rosalie, able to shrug off the loss or damage of certain items or places as being simply the result of being caught up in a haze of lust. Esme's embarrassment over her own shenanigans during that time period made her hesitant to ask questions or make judgments. Now that she wasn't losing control of herself anymore, Esme was more insistent about receiving answers which Rose and Em were too embarrassed to supply. 

_Turnabout is fair play and all. I'm just glad I'm not the one in the hot seat,_ I thought to myself with a smirk. _Bella and I are much more discreet._

Having successfully distracted myself from having to watch poor Sulpicia suffer until her brain was finally consumed, I pulled myself back to the present and the situation at hand. With Aro out of the way, killed by his own brother after confessing all his misdeeds, the rest of this battle should be fairly easy.

_We might not even have to fight at all,_ I thought hopefully.

_Wishful thinking_, Major warned.

As soon as Sulpicia was nothing more than ash, Caius immediately accused me and my group of treason.

"Traitors!" Caius shouted pointing at me. "You have caused the death of the High King, Aro Volturi and his mate, Sulpicia, by filling his mouth with lies! These phony confessions you created have caused dissension within the Royal Family, causing brother to turn against brother. Clearly, at least one of you is gifted, if not more, and you are guilty of plotting to take over the governing of our kind. Admit it! Step forward and confess your duplicity!"

"We are gifted, but gifted with truth!" I shouted back. "One of our number has the ability to compel truth. All the confessions you just heard were the absolute truth! Why don't you come closer, Caius, so we can find out YOUR deepest, darkest secrets that you don't want the vampire world to know?"

"Liar!" Caius screamed, his fear and horror apparent to me, though not on display for everyone else to see.

"I will confess without need of anyone's gift!" Marcus suddenly declared, interrupting whatever Caius had been about to add. "I have hated the two I have been forced to call brother for centuries now. I was kept here against my will by Chelsea's gift, which she was forced to use against _her_ will. Aro threatened to torture her biological children if she did not ensnare the guard. She hated using her gift that way, but could not allow her children to be harmed if she could prevent it. The majority of the guard was kept here against their will, forced to use their gifts to harm others, whether they wanted to or not. I encouraged their defection, starting with Demetri and Heidi, when Chelsea's gift ceased."

"What? You traitor! How could you?" Caius angrily yelled at him, shaking his fist.

Marcus smirked and continued addressing the crowd. "I knew as soon as the false bonds holding everyone's loyalty to Aro disappeared and deliberately hid the knowledge to give all those who wished to flee time to get away. I spread the word of Demetri's defection, so they would know it was safe to leave without worrying about him hunting them down wherever they went to hid from Aro's wrath."

"Damn you! We should have killed you long ago! I never could understand why Aro kept you around! I think he just liked watching you suffer, knowing you were nothing more than his puppet!" Caius howled.

Marcus scowled. "You're right! You should have killed me long ago, for now this 'puppet' is going to bite back!"

"You have no power, you mere shell of a man! Nobody respects you! You've done nothing but brood since you lost your mate. Nobody will follow you now!" Caius hissed. "Nice guys finish last! Nice guys get stepped on, spat on, bullied and rejected. Vampires want rulers who aren't afraid to crush them! You'll never be accepted or respected as a leader, since you couldn't even protect your own mate from her own brother, and you dedicated your life and service to her killer for centuries afterward! How does that make you feel, Marcus? To know for centuries you dined with, conversed with, lived with, and served the very man who destroyed your mate! You are nothing but a wimp, a failure, a disappointment!"

"Enough!" Carlisle roared. As Caius had been spouting his poison, cutting at Marcus with his vicious words, Carlisle had march forward through our army, signaled to Zafrina to drop the illusion, and taken his place beside me.

I couldn't help smirking at the look on Caius's face when he turned and saw Carlisle, standing beside me, Major Whitlock, and backed by an entire army, which included the rest of the Cullens, the Whitlocks, the Denalis, Chelsea, Jane, and the majority of the former Volturi Guard. Additionally, we had nearly all the covens who had turned down the Volturi's invitation to gather at their castle, as well as most of those they were unable to reach to issue an invite in the first place. Not to mention all the werewolves. Jaws were dropping all over the place as the audience got a glimpse of us.

"I hereby declare my support of Marcus and the end of the Volturi Reign of Terror!" Carlisle announced, his voice booming out over the shocked whispers. "You, Caius, are hereby accused of crimes against the vampire nation and shall be issued a trial to be convicted or exonerated by a jury of your peers. You will be questioned in full view of everyone by the Honorable Charles Swan, formerly an incorruptible Chief of Police as a human, who now has the gift to compel any and all witnesses to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth."

"Nooooo!" Caius howled. "Kill these traitors! Attack! Destroy the rebels! All those who support the Volturi, rally here now! Defend your true king and queen! Defend the tower! Kill them all!"

Of course, the majority of the audience immediately defected, joining our side and swelling our ranks. What surprised me was the ones who DID rally to Caius's position, who _did_ step up to defend him, despite the confessions they'd just heard. _What was left to defend?_

I consciously marked all those who stayed with Caius, who supported his dying regime, so they couldn't change their minds when they saw they were losing. _What do they hope to gain? Do they really think Caius stands a chance in hell of winning against us?_

In the background, I was slightly aware of the tearful reunion between Chelsea, Jane, and Alec. He ranted at being forced to believe they were dead, but in the end he agreed there had been no other way to keep Aro from discovering the truth. With Aro's ashes still perfuming the air, and his mate safely by his side, all was easily forgiven. Alec was thrilled, overjoyed, ecstatic to be free and to know his family was alive and free as well. He eagerly pledged his loyalty and allegiance to Carlisle, as Chelsea and Jane had done. His loud, public pledge did as much to rally the troops to our side as anything else, convincing the wary audience members that we were truly a force to be reckoned with, if we commanded the loyalty of such powerful vampires.

Those who didn't know Carlisle personally were naturally suspicious of Chelsea's presence, especially after Marcus's confession of her ability. They didn't know Carlisle would never force anyone to stay with him against their will. He would never force anyone to fight his battles for him. These were the vampires who sat on the fence, joined by those of dual natures, like Amun.

I had no trust for Amun and his kind, those who would promise anything to both sides in hopes of achieving a high position with whichever side won. He, and the others like him, intended to sit back and await the outcome, to let us kill each other off, before quietly joining the ranks of the victor. I wasn't going to fall for their tricks. I knew very well these were the men who would spy for the enemy in exchange for money, power, or other promises. _These potential traitors will burn today, before ever being given the chance to do us harm_, I promised myself.

I noticed several of Caius's personal guard carrying out trunks from the lobby of the tower and dispersing them amongst those who rallied to their side. I watched with alarm as the trunks were opened and dozens of small silver objects, reminiscent of a cross between a handgun and a fire extinguisher, were passed around until everyone had at least one if not two of them. Grabbing Carlisle's arm, who subsequently grabbed Marcus, I instinctively moved our army backward a few paces. All those who had trained with me moved seamlessly backward, putting a healthy amount of space between us and our enemy. Those who had only recently joined us were much slower to move. Only the ones who knew us personally were quick to retreat behind our lines, unfortunately leaving the others exposed. They were too distracted by what was occurring on the enemy's side to notice the movement of their own troops. Even when they did, their retreat was slow and fumbling, leaving them in front of their leaders.

That was another major difference between our side and theirs. We believed the leaders should lead their troops into battle and should not expect more from their troops than they themselves were willing to risk. Aro and Caius followed the system of belief that the leaders were far to precious to be risked on the battlefield and must be protected at all costs. Thus, they would retreat a safe distance and watch the battle take place without ever risking their own skins.

"Retreat further, Major!" Peter hissed, having come up through the werewolves in the center to join me at the front. "My gift is going haywire! The shit is about to hit the fan in a mighty way!"

Always trusting my Captain and his gift, we quickly backtracked a few more paces, until he gave the nod to stop. "To arms!" I shouted, warning those in front of us to retreat behind our lines if they wished to remain safe. I did get their attention, but they only displayed confusion and suspicion at our change of position. Some moved hesitantly toward us, at the urging of their fellows, who had retreated along with us, while others took steps toward Caius's small army.

The indecision and lack of trust cost them, as we were treated to a view of what the small silver weapon was created to do. Several of those on the enemy's front lines pulled the triggers, sending flames billowing out to encompass the vampires caught between us. The flames were a glowing bluish purple that instantly disintegrated any vampire they touched. Not only were the stragglers turned to ash in seconds, but all those who were riding the fence, thinking to enjoy front row seats to the battle, were as well.

_Well, you said they would burn, though I thought we would be the ones to do it_, Major thought philosophically as we stared in shock at the scene of the casual destruction.

I knew then how the Japanese must have felt, witnessing the amount of devastation caused by a single bomb, when the United States dropped the H bombs in WWII. _If a single gun could instantly disintegrate any vampire within 30 yards, how could we fight against them? There was no skill, no talent, no experience, no finesse involved. Anyone could pull the trigger. Hell, a human could pull the trigger, and we'd be just as dead. Were they single use? Or could each one deliver more than one burst of vampire hell?_

"Holy shit!" I screamed, when my mind unfroze long enough to react. "_Rain_, Benjamin, _rain_!"

My cry helped shake the others out of their horrified trances at witnessing certain death. Those who did not know me and hadn't trained with me over the past few days, instantly panicked and broke rank. They bolted, trying to escape the confrontation that had suddenly been cast into an entirely new realm. Of course, Caius's men quickly chased and killed all those who ran. All those who knew me had remained steadfast, knowing it was better to stay and fight than run and die. None of us were surprised to see the cowards didn't make it far. They were easy to pick off in their small groups.

As the wind whipped up, bringing in dark storm clouds from the coast, heavy with rain from the Mediterranean Sea, my mind was working overtime to come up with a new plan of attack. I had felt the confidence of the enemy skyrocket once they witnessed what their new weapons were capable of doing. I now knew, thanks to the demonstrations with the cowardly ones, each of the canisters were capable of at least two to three blasts, which was very bad news for us.

The enemy was ready to advance, but I wasn't ready to counterattack. "Don't let them within a hundred feet of you, any of you!" I ordered, trying to buy us time. I had never been so panicked, felt so inadequate to face the enemy.

_Use your gifts, you fool!_ Major shouted in my mind, forcibly taking over. I gladly relinquished control to him.

"Alec, numb them. Jane, take down any who get close to our line. Zafrina, confuse them! Chief, take out any who get too close, just teeth, to protect you from the flames. Lance! Get closer, now!" Major commanded, giving everybody hope once again that we could prevail. _There is nothing scarier in battle than seeing your leaders panic, unsure of what to do_, Major reminded me.

_Yes, Lance! Of course! We can become invisible, forgotten even, and strike from behind!_ I thought. I could hear the whispers as those who knew of his talent shared with those who didn't, spreading the hope of victory in the face of what had appeared to be almost certain defeat. I sensed the rapid advancement of my mate, whom I had commanded to stay toward the center, ostensibly so she could more easily shield our entire group. In reality, I hadn't wanted her anywhere near the front lines, and that desire had only grown infinitely stronger in light of the deadly flamethrowers.

I growled my discomfort with her presence so close to danger, my eyes likely shooting sparks in her direction. My mate was no longer too naïve to understand the reason for my anger and irritation. She quickly embraced me, tucking her face into my neck and purring to calm me. I calmed as much as I was able in the circumstances, which wasn't much. I couldn't even stop growling, wanting her far from danger.

"Listen, my Major, I wouldn't have come if it weren't important," she murmured against my chest.

"I'm listening," I snarled, angry at the situation, but not at my mate. "Make it fast."

I was lucky she understood my true concern or I'm certain she would have ripped off my balls for talking to her that way. Instead, she quickly reported her observations, "These soldiers all take after Aro and Caius, full of deceit, lusting for power. Each hopes to gain personal power, prestige, and position by fighting on Caius's side and supporting him in his hour of need. Aro and Caius have the same weaknesses. Because they deal in deceit, keeping secrets even from each other, they expect the same from everyone else. They are constantly on guard against back stabbers, never trusting anyone, never at ease. None of these soldiers know each other, but they know why they themselves are there. It is natural for them to ascribe their own motives to one another, which leads to large levels of distrust. Use your gift to feed their levels of distrust, suspicion, and paranoia until they turn on each other, using this new weapon on each other, as each fights to be the last man standing, to be the one to sit on Aro's abandoned throne."

_My mate is brilliant!_ I mentally crowed, sending her my pride, amazement, and gratitude. I kissed her thoroughly before sending her back to the center where she would be one of the last to fall if everything went wrong. "Stay with Lance!" I warned her, knowing he was her best chance of survival.

"Return for me!" she demanded, fearing for my safety just as much as I feared for hers.

"Always!" I promised, watching her being swallowed up by the crowd.

I turned back to face our enemy renewed and confident once again. I had several irons in the fire at once and was prepared to rain down hell upon these evil bastards who wished to control us all, for their own sick pleasure. The sky was darkening rapidly, the air heavy with humidity as the storm clouds built, layer upon layer, all across the sky. All at once, the sky opened up and a deluge of water poured down upon us, turning the soil to mud that clung to our feet.

Turning to Zafrina, I whispered, "I'm going to whip up their distrust and paranoia. When I give the signal, I want you to create the illusion of one of their number turning and firing on his brethren. Hopefully, that will encourage them to turn on each other, and we can greatly reduce their number without lifting a finger ourselves."

She smiled and nodded, baring her teeth at the enemy and clenching her fists. I had felt her trepidation and was relieved to feel her renewed faith in me as her leader. This would also be a good test of the rain to see if it was enough to stop the flamethrowers or at least reduce their effectiveness.

Concentrating on the enemy, I suppressed their hope of victory and increased all of their negative feelings - their fears, ambition, greed, suspicion, distrust, paranoia, acrimony, cruelty, sadistic tendencies, enmity, malice, hatred, loathing, superiority, entitlement, cynicism, rancor, resentment, jealousy, uneasiness, foreboding, antagonism, bitterness, malevolence, and animosity.

They began giving each other dirty looks, openly glaring, showing their contempt for one another, which only fed into the emotional cocktail I was concocting. I swirled their emotions through them, looping them until they fed on each other. Each dirty look, each glare increasing the paranoia, the suspicion, the fear and hatred, until they were a ticking time bomb waiting to explode, all in less than a minute.

_My Bella was right. They were ripe for betrayal, ready to turn on one another at a moment's notice. The feelings were already there, underlying every move they made, every word they spoke, every choice, every thought, every careful observation, which made my job a piece of cake._

Just as they were coming to a mutual decision to advance on us, I signaled to Zafrina to make her move. She launched the perfect illusion of one of the vampires in the center, turning abruptly and roasting those behind him. It was just the spark the powder keg needed to explode, as his nearest neighbor immediately tried to roast him. He was a mere illusion, and the vampires were packed too closely together, so even though Zafrina made it seem as if he crumbled to ash, the flames easily reached out 30 yards decimating several other vampires caught within their range. It was chaotic from there, as the vampires around them instantly retaliated against the perceived attack and were then retaliated against for their own attack. It quickly spiraled through the ranks, as the vampires on the Volturi side wiped themselves out with 'friendly fire'. It couldn't have gone more perfectly if I had personally orchestrated and choreographed it.

We did learn that even the monsoon like sheets of rain pouring vigorously from the sky and bouncing sharply off our skin, turning the battle grounds into a mucky swamp, was not enough to stave off the flames, boosted as they were by whatever chemical Caius had devised to fuel his guns. The only positive to the rain, was that it thoroughly soaked all the nearby building and kept the fires from spreading beyond the vampires they were consuming. I wondered what on earth the substance could possibly be in the flamethrowers, as the resultant fire was hot enough to instantly combust even sodden garments.

"Enough with the rain, Benjamin," I ordered the master of elements. I thought about the control he had over fire. It was a pity he could only control it and not create it, otherwise he could simply send a wall of fire through the enemy's ranks, destroying them from a safe distance. As I had learned though, the fire he controlled was not magical in nature, but limited to the laws of the physical world. It must have a source of fuel and oxygen to burn. If we were in a clearing in the woods, like we often used in the U.S., we could throw burning branches and logs into their midst, which Benjamin could then direct toward individuals, but here in this mucky treeless swamp, there was nothing left to burn.

"Benjamin, can you control the fire as it comes out of the guns? Can you turn it back on the shooter?" I wondered hopefully.

He frowned and shook his head in dismay. "I have tried, Major, but the fire moves too quickly. It has already reached its target before I can even begin to get a grasp on it."

I grunted and scowled. I had suspected as much, but every avenue deserved to be explored before being dismissed.

"Major! My gift has finally reached them! They are dropping like flies!" Alec crowed excitedly.

I looked over and realized he was right. Only a few dozen Volturi supporters remained, all making sure there was at least 100 feet between them and any other vampire.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** So, how was that? Did it get your adrenalin pumping?

Good news! I'm nearly finished with the next chapter too and should hopefully have it up in the next day or two!


	58. Proven Trustworthy

**AN:** By the way, the silver 'guns' were based on the device used by Caius in Breaking Dawn to assassinate Irina. It was small silver device that flashed and disintegrated her instantly. In my story, the device was modified based on his belief he would be fighting werewolves, hence the longer range. Wouldn't want those suckers getting so close, now would we?

Also, this is a bit of an odd chapter. It took itself in an unexpected direction, so we dealt with some of the things I intended to address, just didn't expect to address them here and now.

**xxxxxxx**

**Chapter 58 - Proven Trustworthy**

**Jasper POV**

Only a few dozen Volturi supporters remained, all making sure there was at least 100 feet between them and any other vampire. I watched as a few of the ones still standing raced forward to end their opponents while they were down, only to be caught by Alec's gift themselves, falling harmlessly to the ground instead. Those still in the back had retreated as far as they could and were now pressed up against the tower walls. I was confused as to why they weren't even looking in our direction, but were instead looking in all directions, as if confused by how or why the others were falling.

"Why aren't they looking at us?" I murmured to Peter.

He smirked at me and flicked my nose. I growled menacingly, and he rolled his eyes.

"Lance," was his only spoken reply, though it was accompanied by a jolt of smug amusement.

_Lance. Of course. How could I have forgotten?_ I thought to myself.

_You didn't forget. You just didn't think of it,_ Major replied in amusement.

I mentally rolled my eyes and turned to locate Lance within our ranks. Sure enough, he was comfortably ensconced in the center with all the wives, seeming to enjoy the pampering he was receiving at the hands of Esme, who apparently believed his insecurities were a result of his lack of appropriate mothering as a child. She was intent upon making up for that now, and he wasn't making any move to stop her or resist her maternal charms. In fact, despite his supposed paranoia of others, he was quite enjoying being the center of attention to all the ladies. I was glad to see Bella's indifference to him, when so many of the other females seemed to hang on his every word. Lance was preening at the positive attention of so many beautiful women, fairly bursting with pride and lust.

_He better not direct any of that lust toward MY mate_, Major growled, startling the vampires around me, who didn't know why I suddenly started growling.

They immediately began searching for danger, guessing I had detected an attack they had missed. I waved my hand irritably to calm them down and stopped growling myself. I didn't fully relax until I was certain Lance was giving my mate the appropriate respect and distance, not secretly lusting after her. I was amused to realize he was actually afraid of her, intimidated by her indifferent exterior.

"Bella, darling," I called, and she skipped cheerfully to the front to join me. I took her hand in mine and pointed to the battlefield. "It is time to end this fight while the enemy is safely under Alec's influence. We will need your shield, of course, so his gift doesn't affect us as well."

"Certainly, Major," she replied, winking up at me. "Your wish is my command."

"I'll take you up on that later, my little vixen," I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver pleasantly in anticipation.

Seeing our easy interaction helped relax the rest of my elite unit, since they knew I'd never risk my mate if we were still in danger. The Cullens and Whitlocks took point as we advanced on the enemy.

"Chief, check each of them first as we approach to make sure they are truly under Alec's influence," I warned, knowing how easily one of our kind could 'play dead'. The white wolf ran ahead on spirit feet, easily visible to all, but only manifesting his teeth. He sunk those vicious teeth into each vampire as a test of their lack of sensation. When they didn't respond, we knew it was safe to tear them apart, carefully confiscating all the weapons we found littering the ash covered field.

Some of the silver guns had sunk into the mud when they had fallen from the hands of those instantly obliterated by another, though most of the weapons had been light enough to float on the surface of the muddy soil. I couldn't help wondering how the dirt would affect the mechanism's function. We couldn't afford to leave any behind to be found by the humans after the mud dried. It would be a disaster to let them get their hands on this kind of technology.

We gently set the weapons back down into the trunks that were their original homes, unsure of how stable the guns were, worried they might misfire if handled roughly. The last thing we needed was to set ourselves on fire by accident. I'm sure Caius would be laughing his ass off at us then.

Just as we were wrapping up our mission, my caution proved to be astute. When Chief chomped on the leg of an outlying vampire, the vamp screamed and tried to roast Chief's hindquarters. Lucky for Chief, his hindquarters were still in the spirit realm, and the fire passed right through him without doing any injury. Of course, Chief promptly turned around and tore off the vampire's head, before he could do any damage to the rest of us.

_So much for the element of surprise_, I snickered to myself.

At the same time, I heard gasps from many who had joined our army and hadn't seen Chief in action. It was quite amazing to see him what he could do. I had to admit he was one of my favorite secret weapons.

"The ghost wolves are real!" one who had just joined us after Aro's confession screeched in terror.

"Yes, but they're on our side," Peter joked, trying to calm him down.

"They're evil! They're going to kill us all! Just like they are executing these men, so too will they turn on us!" the terrified vampire shrieked. "Quick, grab a gun! Defend yourselves!" he ordered his coven, who hastened to obey.

Seeing them scurrying to obtain the silver flamethrowers and feeling their intent in their emotions, I knocked them down with my gift, sending them the pain of the change, mixed with the despair of losing one's mate. It easily knocked them off their feet, rendering them incapable of further action. I paused, knowing this interaction was being witnessed by everyone and was one of the first actions of the 'new government'. Handling this matter in the wrong way would turn some of our supporters against us and cause us to fight amongst ourselves, much as the Volturi's men just did.

Sensing my turmoil, my mate snuggled against me, lending me her strength. "There are other methods of torture, my mate," she whispered. "Some are even quite pleasurable, though just as agonizing in their own way."

A wicked smile grew across my face as I understood her meaning. Yes, I could take this another route that would show us to be a different regime altogether. I quickly traded those negative emotions for the pleasure/pain of being on the brink of orgasm, but not quite able to make it over the edge to receive the glorious climax awaiting just on the other side. Their screams were replaced with moans and groans, begging and pleas for mercy. They were writhing just as much as before, but the looks on their faces belied the notion of agony, other than the sweet agony of awaiting sexual release. I felt the whole army relax as they realized what they were witnessing, along with their amusement, shock, and chagrin.

I released the leader of the offending coven from my influence, without allowing him his desired release to his dismay. "You are the first to be tried under the new regime," I announced loudly. "The Honorable Charles Swan shall question you and compel you to speak the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Is there anything you wish to say on your own behalf before we begin."

"Only that you are more evil than Aro and Caius combined," he accused, pointing at us.

Charlie stepped forward to do his duty. "Why do you feel we are evil?" he inquired politely, then pushed forth his gift to be assured of a truthful reply.

"You consort with werewolves, the mortal enemy of our kind!" the male answered angrily. "Anyone who consorts with werewolves is evil and should be immediately put to death."

"What is your intention if we set you free?" Charlie asked next.

_Good question_, I thought proudly. _That gets right to the heart of the matter, doesn't it?_

"My coven and I will come after you with these flamethrowers and destroy as many of you as we can before we ourselves are destroyed," he admitted uncomfortably. He glared hatefully at Charlie for making him reveal the truth of his heart.

I felt the crowds response to his words and called forth twenty at random, nodding to Carlisle. Carlisle stepped forward and addressed him. "You here are a jury of his peers. You have heard his intentions coming from his own mouth. Do you seek further proof?"

Siobhan was one of the vampires in the jury and the first to speak. "Aye! We have only your word for now that this Charles Swan compels only truth. How do we know he doesn't simply compel confessions, whether they be true or false?"

Her words caused a flurry of whispered discussions throughout the army. All eyes were focused now on Carlisle to see his response to such a challenge. All were well aware of how Aro would have responded. He would have attacked Siobhan's character, demeaning her in the eyes of her peers.

Carlisle smiled proudly at her though and replied, "Excellent question, my dear Siobhan! I certainly do not expect you to blindly take my word for it. We have other vampires in our midst here today that also have gifts of truth, do we not? By all means, let them come forward and give their testimony so that all of us can be sure in our hearts that true justice is being done."

Eyebrows shot up all around at his calm, reasonable, and logical reply.

Whispers circulated through the crowd from many voices, "_Yes, yes we do have others who know truth. We can prove the truth or falsehood of these claims through vampires we know and trust." _

_"We don't have to rely upon their words or their testimonies. We can judge for ourselves!" _

_"Let us test them and know the truth for certain, one way or another. No more blind trust in our leaders. Let them prove themselves trustworthy!"_

Siobhan smiled broadly at the responses she got, both from Carlisle and from the crowd. "Aye, Carlisle. My own Maggie is one such gifted. She knows without doubt when one speaks truth or falsehood. She has never steered me wrong, and if she says tis true, then I'll have no more doubt. Come forward now, Maggie and give us your testimony on the words you have heard spoken here."

Despite their relatively reclusive nature, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie were well known in the vampire community as a straightforward and honest coven, uninterested in drama, politics, squabbles, fighting, and the like. Their territory was relatively small and isolated, thus not coveted by others, and they were perfectly content with it. Thus, their testimony carried great weight with those gathered, knowing of their independent natures and high level of integrity. This was a coven that couldn't be bought at any price.

As Maggie confidently made her way forward, another vampire spoke up, volunteering, "My Charles is gifted to know when one speaks truth or lies."

All eyes turned her way, and I recognized a vampire named Makenna, who had originally been on the Volturi's side with her mate, but had defected to our side as soon as Aro began confessing. If her mate did indeed know when one spoke the truth, their rapid defection made sense, as he would have instantly known Aro's horrible words were all true.

Her shy mate waved halfheartedly and nodded. "Yes, I have that gift," he admitted.

"Go forward," the crowd urged. "Go forward and testify for us."

**xxxxxxx**

**Third Person POV**

Makenna pulled her reluctant mate to the front, knowing his testimony would satisfy all those who had defected from the Volturi side this morning, having mingled and conversed with them over the past few days as they all waited at the castle for something to occur. That _something_ had arrived, but it wasn't at all what they had been expecting. Instead of fighting a war against werewolves, a common enemy to all vampirekind, they found themselves smack dab in the middle of a revolutionary war, a military coup. So many accusations had been made in such a short time, turning their formerly orderly world on its head, and many of those vampires needed something solid to cling to in this time of chaos.

Makenna decided to offer up herself and her mate as a rock for all the vampires who had dutifully waited in Volterra with her and Charles for the unknown menace to approach, believing the Volturi were doing their job and protecting them all. These vampires knew she and Charles had waited patiently alongside them and weren't in Carlisle's employ. They could trust her Charles to be objective, revealing the truth whether it was in Carlisle's favor or not.

Honestly, Makenna rather expected to catch these new leaders in a lie, not trusting any vampires to be as good and moral as these purportedly were. She was determined to expose them to everyone else, to kill the hero worship she had encountered upon speaking with others in the gathered rebellion. _A vampire who had never drank human blood, that spent a hundred and fifty years becoming immune to the scent of it so he could be a practicing physician, even performing miraculous surgeries to save the lives of his human patients? _she thought._ Preposterous!_

So Makenna stood proudly by her mate's side, lending him strength, surrounded by her friends and allies, ready to support her mate in whatever he declared to all and sundry. Charles was deeply nervous, also believing he would be exposing Carlisle's regime as liars, sure Carlisle couldn't possibly be as good as all his supporters believed. Charles feared he would be destroyed for reporting the truth and that his mate would be punished as well, as would have happened under Aro's reign. He didn't want to challenge these new leaders, even if he didn't believe in them. He believed they were deadly, and that's all that mattered to him. He wanted to take his mate and run far from here, far from the scrutiny of such formidable men, hiding like he had done up until now.

Makenna's friends and allies were divided. Those who knew Carlisle personally knew he spoke only truth and was every bit as good as his other followers espoused. They eagerly awaited Charles's confirmation of that fact. Those who didn't know Carlisle were just as skeptical as Makenna herself and awaited Charles's denouncement of the new regime.

"Ah, another Charles, how interesting," Carlisle murmured, as Charles took his place at the front of the proceedings, along with Maggie and the jurors.

"T-truth," Charles whispered.

"Just call me Charlie, Carlisle," Charlie Swan insisted. "You know I prefer it anyway."

"T-truth," Charles whispered again. Maggie didn't bother responding, believing this idle conversation unimportant to the matter at hand.

"Ask your first question," Carlisle directed Siobhan.

"What exactly is your gift, Charlie Swan?" she inquired.

"I can compel others to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, whether they want to or not," he explained.

"Truth," Charles and Maggie both declared.

"Can you compel anyone to speak falsehoods?" Siobhan asked.

Charlie's eyebrows shot up, then he frowned and furrowed his brows. "I don't know. I've never tried. I'm not sure how I would go about doing that or why I would even _want_ to do that."

"Truth!" Charles and Maggie boldly announced, nodding to one another.

Turning to the prisoner, Siobhan asked, "What is your plan of action if you are released?"

"To kill all those who willingly associate with werewolves," the male replied with a sigh, knowing he was convicting himself, but unable to lie, thanks to Charlie's gift.

"Truth," Charles and Maggie calmly asserted.

"Any other questions?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes, I have a few!" Makenna shouted, narrowing her eyes at Carlisle in challenge.

He raised his eyebrows at the hostility in her voice, but politely waved for her to continue. "By all means, please ask."

Surprised to be given the floor so easily, Makenna briefly hesitated, shifting gears. She had expected to have to fight to get the answers she wanted, to be given the run around as to why she didn't have the right to ask her questions. "What are your intentions in taking over the Volturi, Carlisle?"

Carlisle smiled patiently. "My main intentions in leading this rebellion were to expose the lies the Volturi kings have told the people and the atrocities they have committed while hiding behind a façade of justice, as well as to rescue my children, who have been tortured mercilessly by Aro for the past few months. I was aware that our army would likely overthrow the kings, leaving a void in governance that must be filled. However, I personally have no desire whatsoever to become king of our kind. I have a very fulfilling life with my family and through the medical work I do in the human world and would willingly give up neither to become the ruler, or one of the rulers, of our world. As such, I also believe that much power should not be in the hands of one or even a few vampires, as power clearly corrupts. My personal view is that our kind should be ruled by a Congress or a Parliament of some kind, something similar to the United Nations, but without all the human issues and mistakes. I believe we should each serve in terms, perhaps of a decade at a time, before rotating, giving every vampire an equal chance to rule on the Council that governs us. No one coven should have more than one member on the Council at the same time. This will keep the balance of power safely divided amongst us, so that no one group has enough power to seize control of our world."

"Truth!" Charles and Maggie reported in awed voices.

"It is the complete and utter truth, unadorned by any hint of falsehood in either word or manner. His heart is in agreement with the words of his mouth," Maggie added, her amazement and respect clearly audible in her voice.

Charles nodded in agreement. "I did not detect even the slightest deception."

Makenna was absolutely floored. Never in her wildest dreams did she expect Charles to confirm Carlisle as the real deal.

Meanwhile, the jury had conferred and reached a verdict. "We, the jury, find the defendant guilty as charged and sentence him to be executed for the good of vampirekind," Siobhan intoned. Each member of his coven was called forth individually to speak for themselves, and each gave the same answer, the fear of werewolves having been the glue binding them together. Each received the same sentence and were executed by the jury themselves.

As the last of the prisoners burned, Makenna was ready to ask another question that was bothering her about the whole Cullen leadership. "What is the intention of the ghost wolves, Carlisle?" she demanded.

Carlisle chuckled. "There is only one spirit wolf, Makenna. This white wolf, whom we call Chief, is the only one with the power to choose whether or not to manifest himself in the physical realm, in whole or in part. He is not a werewolf at all, but simply a wolf, as he cannot change his form to human or anything else. He is actually the manifestation of a _vampire's_ gift. He is created and controlled by a vampire, Billy Black, Tanya Denali's mate."

"Truth," Charles whispered, shocked by this turn of events.

There were gasps of incredulity at this piece of news, and both Billy and Tanya chose to come forth, hand in hand. Many were surprised merely to learn Tanya had finally found her mate, after being alone for a thousand years. It was obvious to all that Billy and Tanya truly were mates though, in the way they interacted with one another. The most telling aspect was the fact that Tanya only had eyes for Billy and no longer flirted in the slightest with any other males, to the dismay of the males and the relief of the females.

"Yes, I can see from the bonds that this wolf is indeed part of this vampire, a shared soul," Marcus announced. "It is different, yet similar to the soul mate bond shared by Billy and Tanya. Quite intriguing! It is unlike anything else I've ever seen."

"Truth!" Maggie declared to all from her place behind Siobhan, even though she couldn't actually witness the interaction herself in her current position.

"Yes, truth," Charles agreed, nodding his head, but not taking his eyes off the spectacle in front of him.

Makenna was quite shaken. Everything she had believed to be true yesterday had been turned on its head today. "What of the other werewolves then? The ones you hold protectively in the center of your army?"

Carlisle smiled again and replied, "They are not werewolves, my dear. You can see for yourself they are out here in broad daylight, far from the night of the full moon. They are shape shifters who simply happen to take the form of a wolf. They bear no relation to the Children of the Moon, protect humans rather than eat them, and are not contagious. Rather their supernatural talent lies in their genetic makeup and is passed down solely from parent to child. Their purpose is to protect the people of their tribe from being eaten by vampires. Billy Black was of this tribe, hence his spirit wolf, the form he would have taken had he transformed before he was turned."

"Well, if their purpose is to protect their tribe, why are they here with you fighting in a vampire war?" Makenna queried suspiciously, after receiving the nod from Charles.

Carlisle nodded amenably. "Excellent question. One of their number is mated to Jane, Chelsea's biological daughter, so they are essentially part of our extended family."

"Truth!" Maggie and Charles crowed in shocked disbelief. Even though they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was true, both were having great difficulty wrapping their heads around it. It seemed so impossible. How could it be true?

The resounding shock echoed throughout the entire army, at least through all but the Cullens, Whitlocks, and Denalis. Most people had never been aware that Jane was Chelsea's biological daughter, so that was only one of the surprises unleashed by Carlisle's statement. The next was the revelation that Carlisle considered Chelsea and Jane to be part of his family. This was a new development, one that disturbed any who still questioned Carlisle's position of power, despite the testimony to the contrary. He had such a gifted coven already. Many wondered how and why he added such powerful vampires to it. Some even made the leap of realizing that if Jane were Chelsea's, then Alec was too, making him also part of Carlisle's new family.

Of course the biggest shock was the claim that a wolf was mated to a vampire. How could natural enemies belong together? This seemed utterly ludicrous in the minds of most of the vampires present. Even if they weren't true werewolves, being shape shifters instead, their purpose in existing was to kill vampires, right? So how could one who exists to _kill_ vampires possibly be _mated_ to one? Didn't their instincts drive them to kill each other?

The questions were rampant amongst the crowd, who now demanded answers. Makenna continued her role as spokesperson. "Carlisle, we demand that you introduce all your family members and explain their relationships to you and to each other."

Carlisle took a deep breath and nodded. "Of course. I would be happy to introduce my family to you. First is my mate, Esme. Our children, whom I turned myself are Rosalie and her mate Emmett. I have another son, whom I changed first, who is currently imprisoned in pieces within the tower, along with his mate Alice. My youngest, my daughter Bella, was changed by my brother Jasper, who is also her mate. Jasper Whitlock, my brother and second in command, has a brother and sister he sired, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. Bella's biological father from her human life is Charlie Swan. Charlie is mated to Chelsea. Chelsea's biological daughter Jane is mated to Jacob Black, a shape shifter. Chelsea's biological son Alec is mated to Renata. Jacob Black's biological father, Billy Black is mated to Tanya Denali. Tanya's biological sister Kate is mated to Garrett. Tanya's biological sister Irina is mated to Laurent, and they have a daughter Bree. The Denali sisters' parental figures are Eleazar and Carmen. The other shape shifters here are cousins to Billy and Jacob Black. They are Leah and Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, and Embry Call. This is my family who are all directly related to one another, many through biological bonds."

"Truth," Maggie and Charles declared, unsure of how to feel. Carlisle believed himself to be related to 23 vampires, 13 of whom had powerful gifts, and 5 shape shifters. If they stood together, who could ever stand against them?

Thinking she had caught him in a ploy, Makenna sneered, "If Bella's biological father is a vampire, then how is it you call her your daughter?"

Carlisle smiled at her indulgently, knowing he had nothing to hide. "Bella's father was changed a while after she was, by Tanya, without Tanya's knowledge of his relationship to Bella or that Bella was with us. Bella suffered a severe head trauma prior to being changed, which resulted in a newborn vampire with a blank slate." He paused there as the crowd whispered amongst themselves, sharing what they knew of those changed after head injuries. He nodded to himself, hearing anecdotes depicting some of the same experiences they'd had with her. The difference was that his family were the first to carry one of those newborns forward into maturity, all others having been destroyed before they made it that far. "My family raised her as our own, teaching her everything from scratch. She is now a fully mature vampire equal to Major Whitlock, completely capable of acting as his mate in all things."

Everyone was blown away once again. It had long been believed such vampires could never 'grow up' and must be destroyed, the same as immortal children. Carlisle had just proven that belief to be false, and Bella herself was here as physical proof. Many lamented the unnecessary death of individuals they had hoped to save by changing and then later destroyed when they behaved like immature children, believing the change had failed and fearing exposure.

Jasper was eager to begin the assault on the tower and bring Caius to trial, wrapping up the battle once and for all, but he knew this was a critical step to be taken before the crowd could trust him and Carlisle to bring Caius to justice. He could see how easy it would be for the crowd to be sidetracked by all these new revelations, so he tried to return the focus where it belonged.

"Listen, everyone, do not forget that the battle is not yet over, nor the enemy fully vanquished. Our questions and arguments out here have served to give the enemy time to prepare who knows what technology or booby traps within the tower to decimate our number. Let us not lose sight of the goal in the midst of all the rest. We have all of eternity to delve into the mysteries of the vampire mind and of mating proclivities that draw together the most unlikely pairs as soul mates. Meanwhile, Caius is busy plotting against us!"

"Hear, hear!" Peter added. "We don't know how many more guards and weapons await us within the tower walls."

"Why not simply bring down the tower, instead of risking entering it?" someone suggested.

"My children are in there!" Carlisle protested.

"Falling rubble will not do permanent injury," another shouted. "Would you risk us losing our lives to more of those guns rather than let a few rocks fall on them?"

Carlisle sighed and rubbed his temples. "You are right. Though I'm loathe to cause them more pain, it would be safer to bring down the tower and search through the rubble than risk an ambush within. We must do what is best for the greater good."

This decision, more than anything else Carlisle had said, convinced the crowd he was a man of his word. The fact that he would value their lives over the comfort of his children, demonstrated he was willing to put his money where his mouth was, to truly live up to the ideals he spouted so easily.

Just as he was about to give Benjamin the order to create an earthquake to bring down the tower, Marcus gasped and stumbled backward. All eyes turned to the ancient, wondering what had occurred to get such a reaction from him. His eyes were wide and black as he hastily scanned the crowd before him. He took a deep breath, concentrated, then tried again. "My Didyme! She's here!" he whispered in disbelief. "I can smell her! How can that be?"

"Truth," Maggie whispered in awe watching Marcus from her vantage point beside Siobhan. She had to take a step forward and peer around her coven mate to see him from her position.

Marcus's eyes hastily scanned over the crowd, but didn't see the vampire he would have recognized anywhere. His brows furrowed in confusion. "I know I smelled her," he muttered. Closing his eyes, he began sniffing the air, turning his head in all directions. Then he began taking steps in each direction, hoping to discover where the scent was stronger. Alas, he was confounded by the swirling wind, which scattered her fragrance in all directions.

Perceiving the source of his difficulties, Bella sought out Benjamin. "Benjamin, please control the wind, so he can track down the source of the scent that reminds him of his lost love."

Benjamin nodded and cheerfully stilled the wind, allowing only a gentle breeze to blow in a single direction. All eyes shifted back to Marcus, whose frenzied frustration now dissolved into hope and amazement. His feet shifted carefully, gliding as if in a dance, initially hesitant but quickly emboldened. His path led him straight in front of Maggie, who was staring at him wide-eyed in confused consternation. He opened his eyes, his onyx ones instantly capturing her burgundy ones. All her concern melted away, forgotten and unknown, as she swam in the sea of blackness.

_I am home_, she thought to herself, pleased with her revelation. _At long last, I am finally home where I belong._

The soul mate bonds began wrapping inexorably around them the moment their eyes met. Marcus could see them in the periphery of his vision, though he was caught up in her sanguine pools, seeing his happiness, his eternity contained within.

"You are my mate," he whispered to her.

"Truth," she whispered back unthinkingly.

"You do not look like Didyme, but you smell exactly the same," he declared. "How is that possible?"

She knew through her gift he was speaking the truth, yet it didn't seem possible or even probable. "Perhaps your memory is faulty?"

He chuckled in response, replying, "We are vampires, my dear. Our memories are perfect."

Out of curiosity, Carlisle joined them. He inhaled deeply and gasped in surprise. "Now that you mention it, I remember this scent. I'm surprised I didn't make the connection before, but the other reference to it is one I had dismissed in my memory banks long ago. I came across a nomad with this scent during my travels through Spain in 1722. She had olive skin and dark black hair, hung to her waist, which she kept in a tidy braid. I spent a few days with her, sharing my beliefs about hunting and the sanctity of human life. Unfortunately, she disagreed with my hunting style and went to hunt in the city of Madrid. She was caught trespassing on the territory of an established coven and was killed before I could reach her to intervene. The offended coven quickly caught up with me as well, and I would have met the same fate, if it were not for my animal drinking ways. Because I did not feed on humans, they did not see me as a threat and allowed me to continue on my way."

Intrigued, Jasper joined them. He inhaled Maggie's scent, which triggered a memory for him as well. "I remember this scent too! I changed a blond haired, green eyed human female back in 1879 to join Maria's army. She was nice to have around, brought up everyone's spirits in her own way, a regular morale booster in a girl-next-door kind of way. As a vampire, her scent was identical to this one. Unfortunately, she was killed in a battle with Benito's coven when she was ten months old, just after Maria had decided to keep her past the year mark, thinking the benefit she gave to morale far outweighed the trouble of continuing to feed her after she lost her newborn strength. We all mourned her loss for years afterward."

"Tanya? Have you ever come across this scent before?" Carlisle asked, gesturing her over to the confounded couple.

She inhaled deeply, several times, appearing lost in thought. Finally, she nodded. "Around eight hundred years ago. She had very curly, dark blond hair, and was very tall for a woman, close to six feet. She was part of a small coven I only met briefly, as one of their members created an immortal child. The Volturi Guard swept through and destroyed all three of them, even though only one was truly guilty."

She looked thoughtfully over at Chelsea. "Chelsea, why don't you give it a try? You're even older than I am."

Chelsea nodded with trepidation and slowly approached, worried about what she might find. After inhaling a few times, she shook her head. "I don't recognize it, but then again I rarely left the castle in the beginning. Alec? You were sent out on missions most often."

She backed up and made room for Alec to take her place. He frowned as he inhaled deeply with his eyes closed. His frown deepened as he inhaled her scent again, more slowly this time, holding it in his lungs as he considered it. He released it all at once and opened his eyes again to look at both Marcus and Maggie. He grimaced as he shared his knowledge. "I do remember the time Tanya mentioned. I was on the mission sent to destroy that immortal child. All three of the coven members were found in the presence of the child, hence the sentence for all three of them. Knowledge of the existence of such a child without reporting it is considered accessory to the crime and bears the same penalty. I can say that due to my gift, none of them suffered. They didn't feel it when they were torn apart and burned. Though I was not the one who carried out the sentence, I did witness it."

Before anyone could say anything in response to his revelation, he added something else. "I never realized it before now, as I wasn't looking for a connection before, but I did encounter this same scent about twelve hundred years ago as well. In that case, the scent belonged to a short, brown haired, dark skinned vampire, who was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. We were chasing a rogue feral newborn who came across her just before we caught up to him. He had her already torn to pieces and starting to burn when we arrived on the scene. We took care of him, but it was already too late for her, so we added the rest of the pieces onto the fire. I used my gift then to ease her pain as well, as she had been forced to witness the burning of her body parts, feeling the flames as if they were still attached."

"What is the meaning of this?" Marcus asked, wide eyed, both alarmed and amazed at the same time.

"If the scent clings to the soul, then this same soul, the one soul that matches your own perfectly, has been born human and become a vampire at least six times," Carlisle speculated. "That would lead to the belief she is clearly destined to be a vampire, and if she has been your soul mate each and every time, she was destined to become a vampire as a way of trying to get back to you!"

Bella nodded and excitedly added, "Each time she was born with a different body type and in a different part of the world. If we are truly attracted to the soul within a person, regardless of their exterior, then it makes sense that our soul mate could take any form. If they cycle through all different types of humans, reincarnating over and over until they are reunited again, then we have an explanation to how a wolf can be mated to a vampire. It isn't the exterior that matters, but the souls inside!"

There was much discussion over this possibility, which actually gave hope to those who had yet to find their mates, knowing now it was just a matter of time. If they missed them somehow the first time around, or even the second or third, they would still get another chance to hook up with them as long as they didn't stop looking. Even the wolves were cheered by the idea, knowing that as long as they kept phasing, they had all the time in the world to find their imprints.

"Either way, I am eternally grateful to have a mate. Maggie, you are the most beautiful woman in all the world in my eyes, and even Didyme ceases to exist for me. You are my everything, my life, my forever. Please do me the honor of remaining by my side for all eternity?"

"Absolutely, Marcus! I can tell your words are heartfelt and truthful. I too am thankful to be blessed with a mate and couldn't be more pleased with the man chosen to be mine," Maggie replied.

"Truth!" Charles declared, swinging Makenna around lovingly in his embrace. "Love - the ultimate truth!" He proudly kissed her in full view of everyone, sweeping her off her feet and reminding her to trust _him_ no matter what else life threw their way. Relaxing into his arms and eagerly returning his kiss, she finally accepted that the Cullens were every bit of what they were purported to be. In a world where so many impossible things were now being proven possible in front of her very eyes, she was ready to accept that good people really did exist after all.

"Now that all that is settled," Jasper shouted over the din of kisses, hugs, and congratulations. "Benjamin! Bring down the tower post haste!"

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Hope the soul part wasn't too confusing. I know this isn't what you were expecting this chapter, but I hope it was still worth it.

Don't worry! I've been working really hard, and I've nearly finished the next chapter too. I promise it begins with the destruction of the tower . . .


	59. Taking Down the Tower

**AN:** *sappy music* This chapter is dedicated to my faithful readers and reviewers. So here it is, because I care . . . .

**Chapter 59 - Taking Down the Tower**

**Jasper POV**

Benjamin concentrated on the tower, shaking his hands, making fists, bringing his fists together, and then ripping his fists apart in different directions, driving one hand up and the other hand down at the same time.

I shifted nervously in place, feeling the ground rumbling under my feet. It stirred something deep in my chest, resonating like it does when Emmett turns up the bass on the stereo. I didn't like it. I really fucking didn't like it. My instincts were going haywire, warning me of impending doom, wanting me to get the fuck out of Dodge before the shit hit the fan. Only my ironclad control kept me in place at the front of my army. I felt the troops beginning to shy away, to nervously retreat without even being consciously aware of it.

"Only the tower, Benjamin!" I hastily reminded him. "Try to keep the rest of the town standing, okay?"

He shot me a worried look, tensing and giving an uncertain nod. "I'll try," he snapped, before muttering, "Though I can't make any promises."

I noticed his arms were shaking now, and his foot was tapping. Every now and then, a shudder would rack his whole body.

"Any day now," somebody muttered impatiently from the crowd. I sent him a death glare that had him whimpering and hastily retreating from my line of sight.

Benjamin's wiggles were getting worse, mimicking the increased frequency of the ground's resonance, even as the pitch deepened. The ground began to sound as if it were moaning or groaning, as if the rocks were grinding against one another in the ground, sliding harshly. I suddenly realized it was the ground mimicking Benjamin's movements, not the other way around.

Suddenly Benjamin stomped hard at the same time he pushed his hands up from his waist to above his head, as if lifting something heavy. In response, the ground beneath the tower shook and sheered, raising on one side while dropping on the other. The devastation to the building was instantaneous.

The tower cracked right down the center and toppled on itself, crashing down from four stories high to one big ring of rubble on the now uneven ground. For a second or two, all that filled the air was dust, rocks, and crashing sounds. As soon as the dust settled and the shock receded, cheers filled the air instead.

"Way to go, Benjamin!"

"Three cheers for Benjamin!"

"Dude, you're the man!"

"Good job, son!"

This was followed by groans of pain from the vampires caught under the rubble. I performed a quick initial assessment and realized all the remaining vampires had either been on the first floor or underground at the time of the collapse. Luckily, we had Benjamin here to clear away the rubble as well. He easily shifted all the rock across the ground to another spot a few hundred yards away. There was no chance of him accidentally shifting a vampire along with it, as his gift only worked on the elements.

As soon as the rubble was cleared away, we realized there were only four vampires remaining on ground level. Two were Volturi Guards and the other two were a badly dehydrated Edward and Alice. They were in the process of fusing back together, but didn't have enough venom in their systems to complete the process.

"We're going to need blood! Get me a dozen bags STAT!" Carlisle shouted to someone down the line. I left our former family members to him and concentrated on the other two.

The female held up her hands in a gesture of surrender, full of fear. She was overcome with relief when her eyes lit upon Marcus, and she called out to him. "Marcus! Please! Can you grant me sanctuary?"

I looked to Marcus to see if he deemed this woman trustworthy.

"Corin! Yes, you may approach me without fear, my dear."

He looked at me and answered my unspoken question. "Corin has a gift which makes all those in her presence feel comfort and contentment. Aro has kept her sheltered in the tower with Sulpicia for hundreds of years, hoping to keep his mate happy, despite her confinement in a golden prison."

I nodded and tasted the emotions of the woman as she approached. She was fearful and grieving. I needed to be certain she would not be a danger to us.

"Charlie!" I called. "I need your assistance here!"

He eagerly came forward, ready to help in any way he could. I met his eyes and nodded toward the girl, indicating he should use his gift on her.

"Are you a danger to us?" I asked point blank. "Do you harbor ill will toward us?"

Charlie sent his compulsion into her, easily overcoming her will, showing how weak she was.

"I don't even know you! Why would I harbor ill will toward you? Are you evil? Do you intend to harm me? I'm not much of a fighter, kept mainly around for keeping the women content with their lot in life. I carry no secrets of value and wish only to live peacefully with others who care about me. Please, don't hurt me. I have nothing to offer, no threat to give. I seek only companionship with likeminded individuals who abhor violence and delight in the finer things life has to offer. I am but a fragile butterfly, fearing destruction."

I stared at her and then turned my gaze back to Marcus. "She's not all there, is she?" I deadpanned.

He smirked. "Centuries stuck in a tower, staring at the same four walls, will do that to the best of us."

"True," I admitted. Her insanity seemed relatively harmless at least. "What of this other one, the male over yonder?"

Marcus scowled when he spotted him. "That's Santiago. He's one of the few guards who remained loyal to the Volturi after Chelsea's gift ceased to tie everyone here against their will. I wouldn't trust him any further than I could throw him. No, not even that far. I guarantee he's been left behind deliberately as Caius's last stand, to distract us while Caius makes a clean getaway."

"You there, what are you doing?" I shouted to Santiago, startling him out of his preoccupation with something he was trying to keep hidden. Carlisle had already taken Alice and Edward away to be treated far from the front lines, which suited me fine. Anywhere out of my line of sight was good enough for me.

Santiago looked up and scowled at me. "How dare you address me so, you scurvy dog! I shall see you get what's coming to you! Mark my words!"

"Scurvy dog? What are you, a pirate?" I asked in amusement. "You couldn't come up with an insult better than that?"

"You may be laughing now, but I'll have the last laugh!" he declared, shaking his fist at me.

"Does anybody else feel like they're in the making of a campy Grade B movie? Your acting is pitiful! It wouldn't even fool a human, it's so bad!" I taunted.

Peter sidled up next to me. "Uh, Major? You might want to take a few steps back. That thing he's messing with there is the Grandaddy of all those baby flamethrowers the other vamps were using."

My eyes widened and shot to his. His expression was deadly serious, and he nodded once slowly to show he wasn't kidding.

_Damn! Couldn't just one little part of this be easy?_ I mentally complained, while grabbing onto Marcus and Corin and retreating a few yards away. I didn't relax until Peter did.

I shifted my position in relation to the tower, moving further to the west, hoping to get a better view of the weapon in Santiago's clutches. I decided to provoke him further to see what he revealed.

"You must not have been important to Caius, since he left you behind to die," I mused in a casual tone.

"Shows what little you know," Santiago sneered. "It is _you_ who will now die, and _I_ will be joining _him_."

I laughed. "Boy, has he got you fooled. Don't you know he's long gone by now?"

Santiago growled, "No, once I have proven myself, by destroying all of you, he will allow me to take over Aro's empty throne."

"If you think Caius is going to share the throne with the likes of you, you must be higher than a kite. What _have_ you been smoking? He won't even share power with his mate, for fuck's sake," I taunted. "Or didn't you notice Sulpicia and Athenadora were always referred to as the _wives_, not the _queens_."

Santiago furrowed his brow, then shook his head in frustration. "He is protecting his mate, of course. No doubt he believes that since they are one, they share the same throne. Naturally, as the man, he is the spokesperson for the couple."

"Okay, now I know you've been smoking something," I laughed. "Caius thinks women only have one purpose in life and it doesn't involve sharing the throne. I'll give you a hint - it involves sharing another piece of furniture altogether."

Santiago growled and yanked a large silver canister attached to what appeared to be a rocket launcher, out of the container he'd been rustling in all this time.

_Oh, shit. I really hope that isn't what it looks like, even if Peter already warned me that it is._

"Are you sure we're far enough away?" I whispered to Peter, trying to control the urge to panic. He gulped and slowly nodded.

"I don't know why, but for whatever reason, we're safe here," He assured me. I nodded, then heard him mutter under his breath. "Gift, don't fail me now."

"Stay back!" I commanded my troops, just in case anyone was stupid enough to considering approaching the crazy man with the big gun full of instant death for us all. _At least they can't say they weren't warned, right?_ I comforted myself in a bizarre kind of way.

"Should my life be flashing before my eyes right now?" I whisper to Peter.

He gave me an odd look. "Major, are you sure you're okay?"

"Sorry," I grinned sheepishly. "Just trying to lighten the moment."

"Stop trying to channel your inner Emmett," he bitched. "Some people have what it takes, but you aren't one of them."

"Fuck you," I grumbled.

"Only if that means I get to fuck Bella too," he shot back.

"Oh, hell no! I'm going to kick your ass from here to Timbuktu," I threatened. "Then I'm gonna tell Char, so she can do it too."

"Ha! As if my woman would take your word over mine!" he retorted.

"Fine, so I'll just tell Carlisle what you said about his _baby girl_," I snickered. _He barely tolerates me touching his little princess, and I'm her mate._ "I wonder how long it'll take you to locate your dick after he hides it?"

He winced and covered his junk, scowling at me. "Oh, just shut the fuck up, Whitlock, and take this shit like a man!"

_Yes, my shit talk is all part of the effort to keep my mind distracted from the huge ass cannon directed my way and any thoughts of the size of the fire ball that sucker could shoot_, I admitted to myself. _But so is his!_

He groaned and shifted awkwardly, trying to hid his own nervousness behind a mask of indifference. A few seconds later he broke, hissing, "How long is it going to take that asswipe to find the damn trigger anyway? I swear he wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground!"

The moment Peter lost it was unsurprisingly the moment the asswipe found it. With an evil grin, Santiago looked me dead in the eyes and pulled the trigger. We all heard the roar of the flame building in the belly of the beast, before it came pouring out of the terrifying weapon of mass destruction.

Unfortunately for Santiago, the Benjamin's rockslide had done irreparable damage to the cannon, preventing the fire from funneling out the way it was originally designed. Instead, the gun backfired, engulfing the entire remains of the tower in a massive fire ball that leapt nearly a thousand feet up into the sky. Santiago was ash before he ever knew what hit him. Even at the distance Peter and I were standing, it felt like my eyelashes and eyebrows were getting singed by the heat that subsequently rolled over and through us. It was like witnessing a rocket launch at close distance. _Yeah, been there, done that, got the t-shirt. Thanks, Emmett._

I felt like yelling 'Fire in the hole', but figured it would only garner me funny looks, and I'd gotten enough of those for the time being.

"I wonder how long it'll take for the fire to cool enough for us to chase after Caius in the tunnels," I idly mused, as if I hadn't just witnessed an explosion that would have likely decimated my entire army in a single blow, if the weapon had been functioning properly.

Peter just groaned.

**xxxxxxx**

I shook myself off and went to find my mate. All these stressful events were taking a serious toll on my sanity. I needed some rejuvenating alone time with my mate to restore my sense of balance and confidence in my own ability to prevail against all odds. I found her scowling as she assisted Carlisle in working on repairing the damage to Edward and Alice, who as of yet were still unresponsive.

I eased up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and nuzzling my mouth against her neck. Rubbing suggestively against her backside, I purred softly into her ear. "Do you have a little time for me, my mate? I need some of that special brand of attention only you can give me." Before she had time to respond, I added the clencher, "I was awfully close to that latest fireball, my love. Don't you wish to check me for damage? I think I may have gotten a little singed."

Instantly, I had her undivided attention. I didn't know if Edward's and Alice's gifts were working, or if they were aware of their surroundings at all, and frankly, I didn't care. I needed my mate, and I needed her now. I certainly needed her more than Edward and Alice did. In my opinion anyway.

"Major! Are you hurt? Were you injured?" Bella frantically asked as her fingers began dancing over me.

"Nothing you can't kiss and make all better," I admitted with a smirk, for her ears only.

Her eyes flashed with wicked amusement, and she grabbed my hand, leading me away to a private alcove within the castle walls, with only a quick goodbye to Carlisle. Thinking I was injured, thanks to Bella's concerned outburst, he let us go without protest or even a second thought.

_What the good doc doesn't know won't hurt him_, I mentally snickered as I blindly followed my mate.

To my surprise, she found a hidden doorway tucked behind a tapestry and led me down the stairs into the bowels of the earth, along a hallway and up another staircase into a hidden garden. The walls were barren of windows or doors on all sides, other than the entranceway, with all the light coming through the frosted glass of the ceiling. The entire ceiling was made of this frosted glass, creating a greenhouse effect. Exotic flowers grew all along the walls, sending up a heady fragrance, sultry and sexy, to saturate the air.

"How did you find this?" I asked in amazed awe, looking around us.

Bella shrugged and grinned. "I got bored listening to all the speeches during the trial part and went exploring. After all, I already know to trust you guys. You've got nothing to prove to me, and I didn't really like hearing all the doubt about my family. This was a good way to blow off steam and not let it get to me."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged in approval. "You won't hear me complaining, especially since I'm about to reap the benefit."

Scooping her up in my arms, I began nibbling on her skin, guessing I had at least half an hour before it would be safe to explore the tunnels under the tower.

**xxxxx Mild Lemon Warning xxxxxx**

As soon as her emotions were fully onboard for what I was planning, I stripped us both naked, carefully folding our clothes and setting them aside. We didn't have any spare clothes hidden anywhere nearby, not that I was aware of anyway.

Smiling mischievously down at her, I reminded her, "I seem to remember you promising that my wish was your command, my little vixen."

She purred, smirking up at me. "Absolutely, my sexy Major. I am yours to command."

I purred in response, loving her willingness to play. "Lay down, my lovely, and let me lick your luscious pussy until you scream my name."

She giggled, eagerly lying down in the soft grass and spreading her legs for me. "My pleasure, Major."

Instead of diving straight for dessert, I started leisurely with her lips and gradually worked my way down, lingering on her neck, then her nipples, before forging a path to my personal slice of heaven. I lathed her clit with my tongue, while my fingers pushed in and out of her sopping pussy, caressing her g-spot with each stroke. Swallowing her sweet nectar had my cock straining to find its home within her body. It didn't take long to bring her to ecstasy with my mouth and fingers, given my gift, which always let me know instantly what felt good, better, or best. Even so, it always made me feel smugly proud to know I could bring my mate such pleasure.

While her mind was still lost in orgasmic bliss, and her pussy walls were still rhythmically clenching, I sheathed my cock into her honeyed depths, the moist heat milking me up and down my length. I flipped us so she was on top and in control, loving how deeply I could bury myself inside her from this angle. I loved watching her breasts jiggling in time to the rhythm of her movements, rising and falling with her quickened breaths. I adored watching her bump and grind, seeking her pleasure from my body, gliding up and down my shaft and pushing her clit against my pubic bone. I loved watching myself pushing in and out of her body, seeing my cock coated with her glistening juices, the evidence of her arousal.

_Most of all, I adore the look on her face as she rides me, knowing we belong to one another, knowing our pleasure is mutual. I love seeing the changes in her expression as she gets closer to her climax, the darkening of her eyes, the expansion of her pupils, the pursing of her lips, the furrowing of her eyebrows. I love the sounds she makes, the little mewls of pleasure that slip past her lips, the grunts and moans as she increases her pace and the force with which she lifts and drops herself down again, the panting of unneeded breath._

Then, as she crossed the next threshold, climbing up to the pinnacle, begging for me to push her over the edge, she began stutter-chanting my name in anticipation.

"J-J-Ja, J-J-Jaa, J-J-Jaaasss, Jas, Jas, Jas, Jaaaassssppppeeerrrrr!" The final keening cry of my name, proclaimed me the king of her heart, the key to her pleasure, the giver of her orgasm.

With her verbal acknowledgement of my triumph, I then let go, giving into my own release, shooting my venom as deeply inside of her as I could, wanting it to percolate and be absorbed, so that she'd bear my scent, the proof of my love and the mark of my mating, for days to come.

**xxxxx Lemon Over xxxxx**

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Alec demanded, as I strolled back into the courtyard with my Bella.

I gave him the evil eye, and he flinched, cowering for a few seconds before picking up where he left off with his ranting.

"It's time to search the tunnels! Marcus has supplied us with a map of the tunnel system to the best of his knowledge, though there are areas which he has never explored, never before having the inclination. We have split ourselves into groups and are just awaiting your final approval before we begin."

I rolled my eyes and gave my Bella a resounding kiss, before sending her on her way back to Carlisle. _That alone time with my mate was just what I needed to restore me to the top of my game again,_ I thought smugly, feeling much more relaxed and ready to take on the world.

Alec huffed, then anxiously asked, "So what do you think?"

"Searching the tunnels for Caius is a complete waste of time. He's long gone by now. All we need to know are where the tunnels come out to the surface. We can track him from there. Besides, the entrances to the tunnels will all be blocked by rubble from Benjamin's earthquake, unless he has already begun work on removing the debris."

Alec stared at me in consternation. "Well, then why did we wait for the tower area to cool?"

_Because I needed time to fuck my mate_, I thought to myself. _Of course, I'd never say that aloud, as it would embarrass my Bella, but it's true, nevertheless._

I ignored Alec's legitimate question, for there was no reasonable answer I could give him. I hadn't been thinking clearly before, or all of this would have occurred to me then. There was something about Caius's new weapons that unsettled me like nothing else ever had. Mainly it was the knowledge that no matter how good my gift was, no matter how hard I trained to fight, no matter how many years I practiced all my talents and skills, none of it was any good in the face of the flames. A simple human child could beat me in a second with one of those devices. I had no control over the outcome at all, no matter what I did.

Always before I'd been confident I could overcome any odds, thanks to my training, my intelligence, my instincts, my creativity, my experience, my skills, my talents, and my gift. Caius had created a whole new playing field, where even an untrained novice could defeat a Master General. It had turned my entire world upside down, just as our revelations today had done for so many others.

_I needed to reconnect with my mate, in order to reconnect with myself, as odd as that sounds. I needed her to remind me of who I truly am and who I intend to be._

Alec didn't bother asking his question again, seeming to understand he wouldn't get a response.

Arriving back at the base of the tower, where the other volunteers were gathered, I took charge of the group, issuing orders for them to travel in groups of two over land to wherever Marcus had noted a tunnel breaching the surface. The remainder were assigned to run the perimeter of Volterra at the approximate distances where the tunnels emerged. Before the others even left to follow orders, those orders were rendered useless.

It was amazing how loud the roar of rocket engines were, even from half a mile away. Every vampire in the vicinity of Volterra lifted their eyes, wordlessly watching the first Volturi rocket blast into space. Caius and Athenadora smugly waved to us from the cockpit.

Amazingly enough, the launch went off without a hitch, each stage engaging or disengaging just when it should. There were no tragic explosions, no failed equipment. For a first attempt, it was utterly flawless. _Way to go, Lance!_ _ It appears vampire space travel is much safer than human space travel. No surprise there._

Remembering the report Carlisle had given me after speaking with Aro's scientists, all I could think was, _Good riddance!_

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Somewhat anticlimactic I know, but I'm sure you haven't forgotten who and what are waiting in the wings. Our heroes can't always get off this easily, can they? How much luck can they possibly have?


	60. The Sword of Damocles

**Chapter 60 - The Sword of Damocles**

With Caius and Athenadora safely out of the way for the time being, the victorious vampires temporarily settled into the partially destroyed castle to begin the process of creating a new world order. After three intense days of discussions, disagreements, debates, arguments, and compromises, the vampires gathered in the remains of the seat of power of the defeated Volturi empire, were miraculously able to hammer out a new government and laws acceptable to everyone present. Indeed, if it weren't for Carlisle's prodigious skills at diplomacy and Jasper's indispensable and propitious gift of easing tensions, it never would have made it to completion. Of course, it didn't hurt to keep everybody well fed. Bagged blood, including animal, was brought in to keep aggression minimal. With everybody satisfied nearly to the point of lethargy, or at least the vampire equivalent, it was rare for disagreements to actually come to blows.

It was finally agreed there would be seven members on the ruling Council, who would handle any official business that couldn't be handled on a lower level. They would make, interpret, and amend laws as needed to govern all of vampirekind, and the same laws would hold true on every continent. The seven Council members would represent the seven continents, with the Antarctic delegate representing the nomads who regularly traveled between continents. The number of delegates had been hotly debated, though all readily agreed the number needed to be odd to prevent the possibility of a deadlock. The debates on the topic soon proved the number needed to be relatively small as well, lest the Council become unwieldy and accomplish nothing. Seven had finally been agreed upon as the minimum number needed to keep any one member from wielding too much power.

Each Council member would also head an Advisory Board, containing representatives from each of the major territories within that continent. Antarctica's Advisory Board would have positions that rotated every twenty years, the same length of time as the Council members' term of service. Additionally, no Council member could serve more than once per century, even if they changed continents.

The Advisory Board of a given continent would handle any official business for their continent, enforcing the International Code of Law. Only if the business involved multiple continents, became more than the Advisory Board could handle on its own, or the Board's decision was appealed would the matter need to be settled by the Council.

Each member of the Advisory Board had the power to head up a Judicial Conclave as needed, made up of representatives of the minor territories within the major territory. This division of labor allowed for disputes and problems to be handled at the lowest possible level, keeping the decisions local the majority of the time. Of course, the safeguard was that all decisions of the Judicial Conclaves could be appealed to their Advisory Board, and all decisions of the Advisory Boards could be appealed to the Council. This was intended to ensure each individual a fair trial and keep larger covens from 'railroading' or oppressing smaller ones.

The final documents - the new Constitution, Vampiric Code of Law (with minimum and maximum penalties listed for violations), and the Vampiric Bill of Rights - were a work of art. Every vampire present knew they had helped shape them and believed all their concerns were at least heard and addressed, even if they didn't get the final result they'd wanted. Compromises were made, issues were handled, and wording was tweaked until everyone was satisfied enough with the finished product to sign their names to it. One of the most beautiful pieces of compromise was in the Bill of Rights. "No hungry vampire can be denied blood when passing through a 'claimed' territory, though, at the discretion of the one(s) staking the claim, that blood may be bagged, synthetic, or come from an animal."

Hungry vampires were considered an exposure risk, since the hungrier they got, the more likely they were to lose control and slip into hunting mode in an unfavorable moment. The nomads wanted to be able to pass safely through claimed territory without being killed for trespassing, while those vampires who maintained a stable or permanent residence in a particular area wanted to be able to discourage others from feeding within their territory and disrupting the harmonious synergy they worked hard to maintain within their chosen ecosystem. Animal blood was generally regarded as a sufficient deterrent, to the amusement of the 'vegetarians', and the least threat to established covens, while still providing for a vampire's nutritional needs. This led to a compromise with both sides giving enough _and_ gaining enough to produce a result acceptable to all parties.

**xxxxxxx**

Despite the new connections, friendships, and camaraderie, vampires are instinctively territorial, including 'vegetarian' vampires, and aren't meant to coexist in large concentrations. This made evolutionary sense, as too many predators in one area would inevitably lead to the decline of the population for that species as the amount of available prey decreased. Having the blood catered helped considerably, but poor Jasper was run ragged, working overtime to keep everybody behaving calmly and respectfully toward one another. In fact, Peter and Emmett had multiple running bets on the subject.

Those bets covered everything from how many times Carlisle would give Jasper 'the look', silently asking him to intervene, to how many fights Jasper wouldn't be able to prevent before it came to blows, to when Jasper would run screaming into the night to get away from the overload of emotions. Jasper hadn't told anyone other than Carlisle and Bella about the new shielding aspect of his gift that helped tremendously to keep him from getting overwhelmed by everybody else. As a result, Bella won that particular bet hands down, to Peter's and Emmett's chagrin.

By the third day of negotiations, everybody's nerves were on edge. To his family's shock, even the previously unflappable Carlisle Cullen was running out of patience. He found himself grinding his teeth more than once in his effort to resist the urge to snap at others, whether deserved or not. Seeing this, Peter and Emmett began wondering just what it would take to push Carlisle over the edge to lose his cool. Before they could put any of their plans in motion, the womenfolk got wind of their mischief. Esme, Rose, and Charlotte were quick to put a stop to it, knowing that if Carlisle lost it, many others would as well, ending in mass chaos.

Rather than spending her time in debates, knowing she would inevitably support whatever Carlisle did, Esme stayed with Edward and Alice. She was relieved to see them safe and spent many hours helping their bodies mend and nursing them back to health. She blamed herself in a way for their condition, as mothers often do, believing she should have somehow known earlier they were in trouble, sensed their distress, or perhaps have been able to predict Aro's treachery and prevented it, even though she had never met Aro herself. Some small corner of her heart worried she should have known better and simply chosen a more appropriate punishment for the two herself, rather than pawning her unruly children off on somebody else to fix. This same corner was certain she shared the blame of Edward's and Alice's actions and shortcomings, believing they would have been better people if she had been a better mother, as if she had failed them in some way.

Alas, it is a common failing of mothers, to blame themselves for the wrongs their children commit, thinking they must have done something wrong, or not done something right, that would have made the difference in the child's behavior. Luckily, several wise older females counseled her to know she wasn't to blame. After all, one can teach her child how to identify right and wrong, along with the reasons to choose to do what's right, but it is the child who ultimately makes that decision for himself or herself. Once they are of an age to understand the consequences and potential consequences of their choices, the moral responsibility for those choices lies squarely on the shoulders of the children making them. Unfortunately, most of the time a person's wrong actions end up affecting many individuals in different ways, not just himself or herself, so many people get hurt or end up paying for that person's mistake regardless.

In addition to the counsel of her peers, Esme needed Jasper's timely reminders that her guilt was misplaced. She was neither responsible for Edward's and Alice's actions that caused them to be sent to Aro for discipline, nor for Aro's decision to torture them, instead of disciplining them in the manner agreed upon between him and Carlisle. Many lives were changed at least in part because of Aro's treatment of Edward and Alice, though in the majority of cases, thankfully, the change was for the better.

Jasper was concerned about how Bella would handle Edward's and Alice's apparent 'return to the fold'. Indeed Bella watched Alice closely for any hint she might still covet Jasper, but Alice's eyes were blank and unfocused, seeming entirely unaware of not only Jasper, but everyone else too. Of course, as the 'baby' of the family, Bella didn't like the amount of attention and pampering the prodigal couple was receiving from Carlisle and Esme, but after viewing their desiccated limbs for herself, she couldn't begrudge them the obviously needed medical care. She knew Carlisle and Esme would have done the same for any vampires found in that condition, even if they weren't related to the Cullen family in any way. It was one of the qualities she loved about her parents, and thus felt it would be the height of foolishness to complain about it.

As far as what to do once the other two were finished healing, Bella was more ambivalent. She didn't particularly want them hanging around and really didn't want them 'stealing' Carlisle's and Esme's attention and affection. However, her biggest concern was how the two would treat her Jasper. If either of them did anything to hurt her mate, she fully intended on lighting their bonfire herself, though she was careful to keep that thought from her parents, knowing they abhorred violence. Really, they abhorred unnecessary violence, but their definition and Bella's definition of _necessary_ didn't always match.

So, Bella wisely decided to reserve judgment until either of the problem children gave her a reason to act. No matter how small the reason, act she would, without hesitation. She had no emotional ties to the two, having no sentimental memories of a shared past, so it wouldn't bother her in the slightest to remove them from existence if they threatened or hurt her family. One show of disrespect, one snide comment, one attempt to come between her and anyone else in her family, just one indication they hadn't fully learned their lesson, and it would all be over for the gifted duo.

**xxxxxxx**

After all the documents were properly ratified, the first order of business of the new Council was to declare a break for everyone for three months to settle their affairs at home and recuperate from all the forced proximity and intimacy. It would also allow time for the word to spread to the nomads and covens who had chosen not to go to Volterra, that the Volturi Kings were deposed and a new government of the people was now in effect. Ideally, everyone needed to know the law, before the law could be properly enforced. Those who hadn't been at this groundbreaking meeting would have the opportunity to present their own issues and concerns before the Council, when it next convened, to sign the documents as is or to make suggestions for changes, additions and amendments.

This news vastly improved the overall mood, as vampires eagerly began packing up and preparing for departure. Those ready to leave began gathering in the courtyards and gardens outside, enjoying the fresh air and space. At the same time, with every vampire that left the building, all the ones still inside felt it was just a little easier to breathe. Rose was overjoyed to have room to move around without bumping into anyone and couldn't wait to get back to her own house, where she wouldn't feel as if she were always on display. With Carlisle's role in the rebellion and subsequent government position, his family was under constant scrutiny, expected to be role models for the rest of the vampire world. Rose liked attention, but this was definitely a case of way too much of a good thing, enough to make her sick of it altogether, at least for a little while.

Emmett, as usual, was tuned into Rose, so when her mood vastly improved, his normally buoyant spirits skyrocketed to a nearly out of control giddiness, leading to a lot of silliness. The boyish wolves were altogether too willing to make mischief and play pranks with him, especially when it meant getting one over on a bloodsucker. Leah ignored her immature pack brothers, preferring to spend her time bonding with Rose over working with engines and making disparaging remarks about the hopeless cases of males in general, but especially teenage boys.

Bella's and Jasper's moods improved significantly at the thought of getting a little alone time to finally cement their bond with several days of nonstop lovemaking, like they'd been wanting for ages. The icing on their proverbial cake came when Eleazar and Carmen volunteered to take care of Edward and Alice for a while, allowing Carlisle and Esme a chance to unwind from all the stress of the past few days and months. Knowing the troublesome two would be far away instead of in the same house, relieved both Jasper and Bella tremendously. Bella saw it as a good sign, hoping Edward and Alice could be 'distant' family in the future, like second cousins twice removed, rather than her step-brother and step-sister.

The notable exception to all this was Peter. Instead of enjoying the boosted morale and causing trouble with Emmett and the wolves, he grew increasingly concerned and uptight the closer it came to the time of departure. He began frequently pacing empty hallway, growling at nothing and muttering to himself. Occasionally, he would hiss at random, acting as if he was listening to something only he could hear. Jasper and Charlotte watched him, familiar with his coping mechanisms for handling the download of information through his gift, but helpless to ease his consternation.

**xxxxxxx**

"I don't like this, Major," Peter warned. "I've got a bad feeling in my gut. Something's about to happen, something big, something really fucking colossal. I'm talking the shit to end all shit."

"You've got to give me something more to go on than that," Jasper growled in frustration. "I get it. Your gift is going haywire. You've already said so half a dozen times! But you don't know what, when or who. You don't know where, why, or how. You don't even know what steps we need to take to prevent it or to minimize the damage. Focus, dammit!"

"I'm trying, fucker!" Pete roared. "You know damn well how hard I've been trying! What more do you want from me? Ya can't squeeze blood from a fucking stone, dipshit!"

"Fuck!" Jasper shouted throwing his hands up in the air and trying to calm himself down. "I know, Captain. I'm sorry. Only, I can't fight an enemy I don't know. We just made it through this latest lame excuse for a war with no significant losses, and before we even get a chance to relax, you tell us we've got a war coming that'll make the last two look like a walk in the park. I just want to settle down for five damn minutes and enjoy my mate. Is that too much to ask?"

"Apparently it is," Peter grumbled bitterly. "I don't know who you pissed off in the way of omnipotent beings, but fate sure as hell is having a blast with your eternity."

"Me?" Jasper scoffed. "Why are you so certain I'm the one who's supposed to be the target for all the shitastic lightning bolts sent from the man upstairs?"

"Well who else do you know has an existence as shitty as yours?" Peter pointed out piously.

Jasper paused and then groaned. "You may have a point, dammit."

Peter chuckled half-heartedly. "Don't I know it. It kinda sucks being your brother right about now, Major."

Jasper rubbed his eyes with his fingers and sighed. "Guess I'll go question the demented pixie then. Maybe she's finally able to 'see' again."

"Good luck with that," Pete offered, not envying his best friend in the slightest. "I'm gonna go work off some of this tension with my mate. It seemed to work fairly well for you in the middle of the fucking battle."

"Bite me," Jasper chuckled, flipping off his oldest friend, the man he trusted more than any other. "On second thought, go bite Charlotte. I heard she's into that kinky shit."

"Hell yeah!" Peter cheered on his way out the door. "You didn't think all these marks were from newborns, did ya? My woman is one feisty hellcat! Especially if you stroke her the wrong way . . . Reowr!"

Jasper smirked to himself, the banter reassuring him all was forgiven between them. He rubbed his face with his hand, then gathered his strength and marched off to the suite housing Edward and Alice. Carlisle was in there with them as he had been as often as possible over the past few days, monitoring their recovery.

Jasper's face was unsmiling as he reluctantly entered the room housing the ones whose betrayal still rankled. Hearing Jasper's inadvertent thoughts expressing the bitterness he still felt toward the duo who had willingly and knowingly duped and manipulated him for over half a century, Edward winced and hung his head. The tortuous experience at Aro's hand had taught Edward a humility he'd never had before. Gone were the days he thought he knew everything just because he could hear a person's stray surface thoughts. His time in the castle comparing what he learned to the things Aro gleaned from the people he touched was enlightening and disheartening at the same time.

Edward had gotten the opportunity to see for himself just how misleading and superficial a person's surface thoughts usually were. They typically weren't even the tip of the iceberg for what was going on deep in a person's mind and heart. Previously, he had believed the thoughts he heard on a daily basis were representative of the people who thought them. He would have bet money he knew the person inside and out, based on that daily sampling of what the person would never dare say aloud. Comparing those samplings with the full deal Aro received with his gift, showed an entirely different picture.

Contrary to his beliefs, the surface thoughts skating across a person's mind at any given moment were often just as false as the face that person chose to show the world. Some who thought often about sex with numerous individuals were just as likely to be virgins, saving themselves for marriage. Those who thought bitterly and insultingly about others' looks, often were harshest in their criticism of themselves, envying the beauty of the very ones they insulted. People whose surface thoughts seemed obsessed with money or possessions might be hiding worry over making ends meet, fears of inadequacy they hoped to cover with expensive things designed to distract from the reality at hand, or even the fear they are worth nothing more than the numbers in their bank account. On the negative side, such thoughts could be hiding a life of crime, an intent to steal, or a hope to deceive through the use of expensive props.

Perhaps the scariest revelation of all was learning that even a person who had dedicated their life to serving others, who had never harmed anyone in their lives, would occasionally entertain a random thought of murder or ill will toward another. Edward couldn't help but wonder now, if all those he'd killed during his rebellious period were really the criminals he'd believed them to be, or if some had just had a really bad day. He finally understood what his family had been trying to tell him all these years - a person's surface thoughts only gave the tiniest glimpse into who a person really was and could often be terribly misleading if taken out of context. Unfortunately, the deeper context was the part he couldn't hear.

Finally, after realizing just how little he really did know, Edward was made to realize just how easy it was to work around his gift, to hide the thoughts that really mattered and expose only the mindless drivel that held no relevant meaning. The gift he'd been so proud of all these years, that he'd been certain granted him a degree of superiority over other sentient beings, had been the very thing that brought him the greatest pain of his existence. A worthless gift that hadn't been able to save him when he needed it most. Gone was the arrogant teenager who believed he knew better than everybody else. In his place, was a lost, broken little boy, scared of the dark and terrified of things that go bump in the night, who really just wanted his mommy and daddy to protect him from the world and kiss everything better. He desperately wanted somebody to hold him close and promise everything would be okay. He had lost the innocence of being Carlisle's son, sheltered and protected from the harsh realities of vampire life, having now seen first hand the horror of the atrocities a true monster was capable of committing against his own kind. Never again would he consider Carlisle or himself a soulless monster. He had looked into the eyes of the damned and read in the minds of demons the depths of depravity they could fathom.

None of this gave Edward the words to say to beg for his brother's forgiveness. None of it could take away the pain he had caused Jasper with his conceited attitude and belief in his own superiority. All he could do was send his humble regret and sincere remorse, hoping that some day in the future his brother might deign to speak to him again, to grant him another chance, to give him the opportunity to earn Jasper's respect and forgiveness.

Indeed, feeling Edward's sincere humility and unconditional acknowledgement of wrongdoing, went a long way to soothing Jasper's righteous indignation. If there was any doubt in Jasper's mind of Edward's true repentance, it was dissolved upon seeing the utter brokenness in his onyx eyes. Despite the large amount of blood Edward had consumed over the past three days, his eyes still depicted the emptiness of one locked in a box and slowly starved.

Carefully testing his emotions, showed Jasper the biggest change of all in his once cocky kid brother. Edward now carried the same grief in his soul that Jasper did. The grief of mistakes made, wrongs done, crimes committed in the past that can never be undone. The grief for innocents harmed, for unnecessary suffering caused, for pain that could and should have been prevented. While painful and always present, the grief was a good thing, for it was the reminder to never walk that road again, never repeat those things, never be that person again. It was the impetus to never lose sight of the lessons learned, the battles fought, and the character gained through the realization of wrongdoing and the promise to be a better man in the future.

Knowing Edward had gained his degree from the school of hard knocks, just as he himself had done, melted the last of Jasper's reserve toward his little brother. _Ask and ye shall receive_, he thought to Edward.

Edward's head lifted instinctively in response to having a thought deliberately directed his way, and he met Jasper's eyes, fearing what he would see there in his brother's expression. Shocked by the acceptance and understanding on Jasper's face, he dared hope enough to try, "I'm so sorry for the way I treated you all those years, Jasper. I'm sorry for my attitude, for the secrets I kept, and for the ways I manipulated you for my own gain. I know words can never make up for the pain I caused you with my betrayal of your friendship and trust, but I hope you will give me the chance to prove I have changed. Can you possibly find it in your heart to forgive me, Jasper?"

Smiling Jasper reached over and tousled Edward's hair affectionately. "Sure, Eddie boy. That's what brothers are for, after all."

"Hands off the hair and don't call me Eddie," Edward responded easily, naturally, habitually. Recognizing the oft given reply, Edward grinned, knowing it was Jasper's way of setting them back on even footing, restoring the familial relationship to some degree of it's former glory. It was a step in the right direction anyway, that first critical step on the road to reconciliation, and Edward accepted it joyfully, eagerly, thankfully, vowing to himself to do his part to make things better between them, better than they'd ever been before.

Carlisle didn't even try to hide the joy, hope, and satisfaction this reconciliation brought him. He'd hated having his family divided, knowing he had to support the one wronged and punish the offender, but hurting from it all the same. He knew Edward and Alice had a long way to go to prove themselves to the family, but at least they now had the time and opportunity to do it. Not to mention the inclination. If nothing else had been gained by their experience at the hands of Aro, at least Edward and Alice had learned humility, a virtue they had previously been completely lacking.

Jasper finally turned to look at Alice, who had watched the proceedings blankly from her perch in the corner. "Alice," he greeted, his tone formal.

A slight nod was the only response he received. Her eyes didn't even move in his direction, though he knew she could see him just fine in her peripheral vision.

Jasper scowled at the perceived disrespect. "Have you regained your 'sight'?" he inquired, his tone flat.

With that she simply closed her eyes. Edward sighed and Jasper returned his attention to him. "She hasn't had any visions since before you rescued us," Edward admitted. "She tries periodically, but it's always black, no matter who she tries to see. It's as if something is blocking her. Or someone perhaps. Have you encountered any new vampires who might be preventing her gift from working, the way Bella blocks mine?"

Jasper frowned and turned to Carlisle, who shook his head. Eleazar had taken careful note of all the talent present at the talks, and Carlisle had studied his written observations, just in case.

Edward sighed deeply, drawing his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arm around them. "Oh, well. It was just a thought. We don't really know why her gift stopped working. It started when you faced Victoria. We saw you poised to strike and then the scene faded to black, just like she sees now. We'd never seen anything like it and believed it meant you were all dead."

"Really?" Carlisle questioned thoughtfully. "Describe to me exactly what you saw happening. Maybe we can pinpoint a cause."

"I'll leave you two to that," Jasper murmured, quickly making his exit before getting drawn into their discussion and speculation. Something big and bad was coming, and he didn't have time to waste. He needed answers, and they weren't to be found in there.

At his wits end for the moment, he decided to seek out inspiration from his mate.

**xxxxxxx**

Once all the other business was handled and plans made for reconvening, as well as keeping in touch in the interim, untraceable cell phones were passed around to all who would accept them to enable rapid communication whenever needed. Less technologically savvy vampires were given quick lessons on how to use them, as well as email and the internet, to keep them in touch with the times. Thanks to perfect memories, the newbies only needed things to be demonstrated once before mastering them.

The Cullens, Whitlocks and Denalis saw everybody else off before saying their own goodbyes, breaking up into smaller groups for the time being. Chelsea and her children eagerly left at the same time as the Denalis, anxious to put Volterra and its memories behind them. The Whitlocks were amongst the last to leave, still apprehensive with Peter's premonition of impending doom. He seemed to feel leaving the castle would somehow be the trigger for tragedy on the apocalyptic scale, though he had no idea why or how.

"Well, we can't stay _here_ forever," Leah bitched, annoyed by the constant waffling and the alert inaction.

Rose rolled her eyes and whacked her lightly on the arm, just enough to sting but not leave a mark.

"Ow! Bitch!" Leah yelped, glaring at the girl she had come to love as a sister in the time they'd spent together scouring the earth for support. Their comfort and ease with one another was a constant source of amazement to other vampires and wolves alike, raising the standard for interspecies interaction.

"Takes one to know one," Seth muttered under his breath, though obviously not quietly enough in present company. He was promptly whacked by both Rose and Leah in retaliation for his snide comment. "Ouch! Monsters!" he whined, moving away to get sympathy from Esme, who obligingly kissed his boo-boos, despite her own amusement with the scene. He decided to stay safely behind Esme, pretending to sulk from there.

"Baby!" Emmett teased with a snicker.

"Stop provoking, Emmett," Esme calmly scolded. "Really, I expect more from a man of your advanced years."

Emmett's face fell at her public reprimand. Seth grinned and stuck his tongue out at him from behind Esme's back.

"Mooom!" Emmett immediately whined, pointing his finger accusingly at Seth. "Tell _him_ to stop provoking _me_!"

Esme sighed. "Just ignore him, Emmett. Remember, dear, _you're_ nearly ninety, while _he's_ still a child."

Emmett scowled and started pouting, while Seth grinned in victory, at least until Esme continued speaking, "And Seth, dear, it's rude to stick your tongue out at others, so don't do it again, unless you want to lose it."

Seth's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, before he hastily responded, "Yes, ma'am!"

Emmett was left staring at his 'mother' with awed pride.

Jasper decided that was his cue to get the party started and finally agreed to let everybody leave the premises, despite Peter's fears.

**xxxxxxx**

"Heigh ho, heigh ho, it's off to home we go!" Emmett sang, skipping merrily through the streets of Volterra on their way out of town. Leah gave Rose a questioning look.

"Don't look at me," Rose deadpanned. "I've never seen him before in my life."

Leah snickered, watching Emmett's crestfallen expression, as he focused his sad golden eyes on his wife.

"Don't be cruel, to a heart that's true. Why should we be apart?" Emmett crooned. "I really love you baby, cross my heart."

"Does it still count to cross your heart if it doesn't work anymore?" Embry asked with a smirk. "Seems like that would void the warranty or something."

The wolves chuckled and gave each other high fives.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at them, only to have it grabbed by Esme. "Aaack!" he shrieked in surprise, trying to pull away. Unfortunately for him, she merely tightened her grip, allowing her sharp nails to begin to puncture the skin, instantly stopping him in his tracks.

"Do you want to keep your tongue, Emmett?" Esme asked, her voice coolly casual, as if merely conversing about the weather or flowers in spring.

"Bes ba'am," he responded, giving a wobbly nod, his eyes wide.

"Then keep it in your mouth where it belongs," she chided, letting go. "Or next time your tongue will be coming out of your mouth entirely."

He gulped and covered his mouth with his hand, giving her a scared nod. She smiled and patted his cheek affectionately. "Good boy."

His eyes followed her as she took Carlisle's arm again. Carlisle's lips were twitching with amusement, but he chose not to say anything. Em shook off his shock and turned back toward his mate, who simply sighed and shook her head, sharing the universal 'men are idiots' look with Leah.

Shrugging, Emmett grinned widely and tried to woo his mate. "Vision of beauty, thou art the fairest in the land, please won't you love me and give me your hand?"

Rose smiled in surprise, putting her hand over her heart. "Are you asking me to marry you again?"

His eyes widened, but he quickly recovered. "Absolutely, I am, my darling dear, I'll get the ring later, never fear!"

"Humph," Rose huffed, rolling her eyes. "No ring, no reply."

"What? No reply without a ring?" Em pouted. "You mean my love isn't worth anything?"

"Aagh!" Quil shouted, covering his ears with his hands. "A rhyming Emmett! Please, somebody, make it _stop_!"

Everybody started laughing as Emmett huffed. "Oh, yeah? Let's see you do any better," he challenged.

"Dude, I haven't got a pretty lady to impress by making a fool of myself," Quil hooted. "So, no dice. I'm saving that shit up 'til it's worth my while."

"Dude, you're pussywhipped by your girl and you haven't even found one yet," Embry taunted.

"Nah, the boy's just being realistic. Any guy who thinks he isn't going to make a fool of himself over his girl is either in denial or a stupid son of a bitch who's gonna become really well acquainted with his own hand," Jasper drawled. "See, the smart guys know that what's good for the goose is good for the gander. That road runs both ways. If he keeps his lady happy, then she's gonna want to keep him happy too."

"Hear, hear," cheered all the mated males, while their ladies simply smirked.

"Investing in your relationship with your mate is the best decision you'll ever make," Carlisle agreed. "Because the dividends you receive in return are well worth the cost of the initial outlay. That holds true for both men and women."

"Whatever you say, gramps," Embry teased. "If anyone would know about _long term_ investments, that would be you, right? Considering the stuff that was new when you were my age is now gathering dust in museums. I'm surprised the hospital lets you practice medicine, knowing that leeches were cutting edge technology back in your day. See, Doc, there's your problem right there! When the textbook said 'leeches can cure diseases', you were supposed to _use_ the leeches, not _become_ one."

Carlisle rolled his eyes and remarked, "Remember, son, _you_ still have to _sleep_ sometime." He then stared at Embry pointedly, with a wicked smirk.

Embry shuddered and muttered, "Oh, shit. Looks like Mama Vamp isn't the only one with serious parental mojo. It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about."

The group had been traveling at a slow jog, due to Peter's distress, though everybody pretended to ignore it. Thus, they hadn't gone far when they got their first call for help.

Jasper's phone beeped, indicating an incoming text message. He flipped it open and read it aloud. '_Help, under attack'_

"Who is it?" Carlisle demanded.

Jasper checked the caller ID. "The Tokyo coven. They were the first to leave."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We need to go help them!" Emmett growled, punching his fist into his palm.

"Who should we send?" Rose asked. "Or should we all go?"

"This is just the beginning," Peter whispered, his eyes widening.

Sure enough, Jasper's phone went off again, followed by Peter's, and Carlisle's.

_'help, ambushed'_

_'help, newborns'_

_'man down, 2 many, send help'_

"What the hell is going on here?" Leah snarled. "They're all under attack?"

"Newborns?" Charlotte questioned fearfully. "How many?"

"Major?" Carlisle delegated. "What do we do?"

"We can't be everywhere," Emmett admitted with concern.

"Divide and conquer?" Seth suggested.

Jasper stared intensely at Peter, but before he could say anything, the three phones went off again.

_'newborn army, need back up'_

_'help, surrounded'_

_'please come save us'_

"Shit, fuck, damn!" Jasper cursed. "It's them, isn't it? The biggest ones who didn't come - the ones we were worried about - the Southern covens."

Peter's eyes widened as the pieces finally came together. "Damn! Shit! You're right! Fuck! They've got the whole area surrounded about half an hour or more away, depending on the direction!"

Most of the vampires present immediately began to panic, while the wolves watched with confused fear, not knowing much about the Southern covens. Jasper had never been more thankful for his gift upgrade than at that moment, knowing the amount of panic, confusion, and fear coming off his companions could easily have incapacitated him in the past, rendering him both helpless and useless.

Instead, he was steadfast beside his mate. "We can't be everywhere, Major, like Emmett said. We need to make a stand," she whispered to him.

He nodded in agreement and quickly began sending out a mass text, while barking out orders to the group around him.

_'Retreat to castle NOW, distract newbs w/fresh blood, ANY, 2 escape.'_

Carlisle frowned at the thought of them spilling blood to confuse the newborns, but Jasper just ignored him, knowing it was the only hope of escape for most of the covens. He knew some of the covens had taken bags from the leftover blood supply to 'eat on the road'. They would have the easiest time, since the blood was right there on hand, but it was likely many humans and vampires alike would die today. Without sacrificing a few humans to save the older vampires, there wouldn't be anyone to stop the newborns from rampaging across the countryside, killing and feasting in ongoing feeding frenzies, which would result in a lot more loss of both vampires and humans than his plan.

With the decision made and orders given, they ran back to the castle at full speed, ready to help their friends and wipe out the Southern covens once and for all.


	61. Nightmare Newborns

**Chapter 61 - ****Nightmare **Newborns  


We arrived back at the castle in minutes, since we had only been slowly jogging away from it and returned at full speed. The moment we arrived I got an incoming call from Eleazar and quickly answered.

"Eleazar!"

"All five of the major leaders of the Southern Covens have brought their armies and surrounded Volterra, just waiting for us to disperse. Alice's visions returned just in time for us to avoid walking into an ambush. We retreated to regroup and avoid notice while determining the best course of action, thinking we were the only ones. We asked Alice to check on the other covens, and she got hit with a series of visions of all of them being attacked. Some of the first to leave were killed before they could send out an alarm, others were killed shortly after sending a message for help. They were swarmed by large groups of well trained older newborns, some of whom were clearly gifted. Alice couldn't see your group at all, so we thought you were already dead, along with all our other family members. Only after we received your text did we realize you were still alive, even though she couldn't see you."

"She couldn't see us? What about the rest of the family?" I wondered. _Have we already lost some of our loved ones? Did the warning come too late?_

"Well, as we were running back, we called the other two groups she couldn't see and were pleased to discover they were alive as well. After checking in with them, we notified you," He explained.

Of course, the rest of the family could hear both sides of the conversation and were gathered around me. I went ahead and put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear more easily.

"Which groups could she not see?" Carlisle asked. "Did it appear black like her visions from before?"

I could tell by the tone that Eleazar had turned on his speakerphone as well. This time Alice was the one to address us. "Yes, Carlisle, it was the same blackness I've been seeing, and I've lost my visions again as we approach the castle. In addition to your entire group, I couldn't see the group consisting of Tanya, Billy, Laurent, Irina, and Bree, nor the group consisting of Charlie, Chelsea, Jacob, Jane, Alec, and Renata."

"I see," Carlisle replied thoughtfully. Suddenly he hissed, "The wolves!"

They promptly growled, their hackles rising. He held his hands up in a submissive, calming gesture. "Relax, I just realized all you shape shifters are unknowingly blocking her visions somehow. She can't see you or anyone around you, and when she herself is near you, she can't see anything at all!"

Alice gasped, while the wolves all grinned widely, pleased with this knowledge.

"So that's it!" Alice sighed in relief. "I thought I was broken!"

"But what are we going to do? We would have been dead if it weren't for Alice's gift!" Kate wailed, scared and anxious. "How will we know what to expect?"

I scowled. "Get a grip, Kate! We've just fought two armies and come out on top. We'll overcome this too. We will use the combined intelligence of our people to outwit them and learn to adapt as needed. I know nothing is the same as it has been for the past thousand years, but if we don't change our way of thinking and doing things, then we'll lose for sure. If we lose, then we all die, or worse, wish we had been granted the mercy of death. So, losing is not an option!"

My mate snuggled up to me, sending me her emotions to let me know how proud she was of me, along with her trust, confidence, and love. I wouldn't let her down. I understood how Kate was feeling. The Southern covens had never been in Europe before, much less worked together toward a common goal. They were supposed to fight amongst themselves and leave the rest of us alone. They were changing all the rules, just as Caius had, with his deadly guns that could wipe out multiple vampires in one shot, regardless of skill or experience.

As if a light bulb suddenly went on over my head, I had an epiphany. _The guns! They would be perfect for wiping out clusters of raging newborns!_

"Come with me!" I shouted to the others as I turned and raced to the storage vaults where Caius's leftover guns were being kept. They all followed without question. All the questions were being shouted through the phone by multiple voices.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you doing?"

"What's the plan?"

"Just come here," I ordered.

"Where?" Edward queried.

I huffed. "To the castle, like I said before." I rolled my eyes. _Where else?_

"Right, sorry," Edward answered, sheepishly. I pressed the end button, tucked the phone in my pocket, and entered the passcode to open the vault. As soon as the locks clicked open, Emmett began pulling the door open. Inside were rows of chests, filled with the small, deadly weapons.

"Bring them up to the courtyard," I commanded, carefully grabbing one. "Remember to be careful with them. Don't try to carry more than one chest at a time. For all we know, they may explode if handled too roughly or dropped on the ground."

Heeding my warning, the vampires and wolves each grabbed a chest and ran it up to the courtyard, before coming back for another one. Three trips was all it took to empty out the vault. By then the Denalis and the Swans, who'd been last to leave before the Cullens and Whitlocks, were back at the castle.

I divided us into teams of 5-8, making sure each team had a wolf for easy instant communication between teams. I left Esme, Carmen, and Alice in charge of passing out guns to the covens as they returned and sending them back out as back-up for us. We each carried four guns with us, ready to decimate the bad guys. Additionally, the werewolves carried a pack in their mouths containing a few blood bags gleaned from the supply kept in the deep freezer. The blood had been hastily heated in the castle's microwaves, to make the scent more potent. The odor of the werewolves helped mask the odor of the blood from the rest of us and made it much less tempting, so we wouldn't drink it ourselves. We would hold our breath when it came time to open and spill the blood on the ground as a trap for hungry newborns.

Each group ran off in a separate direction, now prepared for battle. We raced forward, watching for our retreating allies, ready to come to their aid. I had chosen to race in the direction of Ireland, with Bella, Peter, Charlotte, and Quil. I was hoping to catch up with the Irish coven, knowing Marcus would be a major target as one of the three kings. It didn't take long before I saw their panicked faces heading in our direction, a clump of newborns on their heels. I noticed they were each sporting a few new bite marks, so I knew the battle had been very close and the escape a near failure.

"Get back to the castle!" I shouted. "You'll be briefed there!"

They all nodded and raced past us without stopping, knowing we were covering them. I felt their relief and gratitude for our help. The newborns were in sight in seconds, nicely clustered together, perfect targets for our weapons. I waved for my team to pause and stepped out in front of them, taking a few steps closer to the approaching enemy. As soon as they were within fifteen feet, just getting ready to crouch and spring at me, I pulled the trigger, wiping out five or six of them in seconds with a single shot. The others froze in their tracks, confused by the sudden loss of their compatriots. Of course, this just made them sitting ducks, as I pulled the trigger again. I didn't even have time to say a sarcastic goodbye before they were all dust in the wind.

I knew the sight of purple smoke and the smell of burning vampires would make any other vampires approaching the area more cautious, so we moved past the piles of ash and over to the east a little. The English covens came barreling toward us, looking distinctly worse for the wear. One of the injured vampires was desperately trying to reattach an arm, several were missing chunks, one was limping badly, and one of their number was missing entirely. Their clothes were torn in places, their hair was in complete disarray, and most of them had more than one new bite marks.

I ordered them back to the castle and realized several of them would likely have to feed and heal a bit before they could return to battle. They barely got past us before the newborns surrounded us. Of course, with all of us armed to the teeth, they didn't stand a chance. With our backs to one another and Embry in our center, we blasted a ring of fire out around us. The newborns didn't even have time to wonder what hit them before they were fertilizing the soil with their smoking remains.

_I have to admit, I really like these guns when I'm the one shooting_, I thought to myself. _It's so much easier to resolve our problems without endangering ourselves. It almost feels like cheating, but knowing my mate isn't going head to head with trained soldiers, risking loss of life or limb, absolves any guilt I feel over the ease of our victory._

"Damn, I love these guns, Major!" Peter cheered, echoing my thoughts. "They are fucking awesome!"

"That's the fastest I've ever seen newborns vanquished!" Char agreed. "And there's no need to hunt down missing limbs to throw into the fire afterward either. So nice and clean, easy, and downright scary. If they ever got their hands on this technology, we'd be dead for sure."

"I'm just glad we're able to take them down without getting hurt ourselves. You've seen the condition of those retreating," Bella added.

Quil added a little bark of agreement and then quickly wrote on the ground. _It's working great for all our groups. None of ours are hurt yet, but I've already lost count of how many newborns have been neatly cremated._

With this encouraging news, we continued running, moving a little to the east again. This time we hit newborns without seeing any of our allies first. I thought some of them were gifted judging by the confusion they felt when we were able to continue our approach unhindered.

"There's at least two, possibly three of them pinging off my shield, Major," Bella confirmed my suspicions.

_I love our mate,_ Major purred. _She's so incredible and gifted and talented!_

_I know_, I smugly agreed with myself.

With a wicked smirk, I raised my gun and wiped out a third of their number. Bella and Peter followed suit, less than a second behind, taking out nearly all of them before they could even react. The few remaining in the back were terrified and confused, trying to figure out what just happened to all the soldiers in front of them. Charlotte lunged forward, pulling the trigger mid-air, and holding it down, while sweeping her arm from left to right. That was it for them, the whole group gone in the blink of an eye.

Peter started to cheer, but stopped midway through. "Someone's coming. Don't shoot."

We all stared intensely in the direction he was facing, and sure enough, a male vampire emerged from behind a barn. My gift warned me there was another vampire still hidden by the building. The male immediately took a submissive position and declared, "Please don't kill me! I can help you!"

I took a few steps toward him, careful to keep my mate behind me to her frustration. "How so?"

He looked at me and his eyes widened before he dropped them again, shifting to make himself appear even more harmless. "I hate my maker and had already been planning to leave him with my mate, when it was decided to move us here. I decided it would be safer to escape over here, where my maker and fellow soldiers were unfamiliar with the territory. I guessed there would be more hiding places with the geography over here than back there, and the chaos of encountering everything new would be the perfect cover for our disappearance."He paused and I nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

"My maker is a brutal man, and I didn't want my mate to be forced to endure his training methods or his idea of discipline and punishment. As I was biding my time, I overheard my maker discussing the new government, and I realized there was more this existence than violence and bloodshed. Furthermore, I was excited to learn that not all our kind were vicious, soul stealing, greedy monsters. I would like to be part of this new order I heard described, to live amongst civilized, rational vampires with the ability to have compassion and make compromises. In short, we, my mate and I , would like to join you."

I had carefully monitored his emotions and his hidden mate's emotions during the entire conversation and detected only sincere hope, with no hint of deceit. However, I'd been fooled in the past, so I looked to Peter for guidance. He smiled and nodded to me, giving me the sign that he trusted this guy. Since I trusted Peter, I waved the man forward.

"You and your mate are granted safe passage past us. You are to go to the old Volturi Castle. If you follow our scents, it will lead you right there. However, I will warn you now, if you double cross me or betray us in any way, you'll be wishing I'd killed you the easy way when you'd had a chance," I told him.

He bowed respectfully and waved for his mate to come out and join him. "I am Carew and this is my mate Lucianna. If you continue straight ahead, you should encounter my maker, the leader of this newborn army, along with his most trusted officers."

Peter nodded "Yes, they are not far," he confirmed. "Two are quite gifted, but that won't be a problem for our young Bella."

"MY Bella," I growled instinctively. "Not ours!"

"All yours, baby," Bella responded, rubbing her chest against my back in a comforting manner that quickly soothed the savage beast.

Peter smirked. "Right, _your_ Bella. That's what I meant."

Quil made his chuffing wolf laughter at my expense.

Trying to regain my dignity, I turned back to the couple inching their way toward us. "Very well, you are free to go," I informed the couple, formally.

We watched them carefully as they ran past us in the direction of the castle, then moved forward at a more cautious pace, alert for the expected enemy. They were standing in a wide open area waiting for us. None of these guys were newborns. They were all seasoned fighters like Peter, Charlotte, and me.

"Definite pinging and fluttering against my shield, Major," Bella informed me in a low whisper. "I can feel two different gifts trying to work against us, though I couldn't tell you what they are. I have a general idea of which direction they are coming from, but those vamps are packed so closely together, I can't tell for sure which ones are the guilty parties."

I nodded to acknowledge her information, grateful for her shield again, but not taking my eyes off the vampires in front of me for a moment. "Hello, Pedro," I greeted him, relishing in his fear when he recognized me.

"M-major W-whitlock," he stuttered pathetically. He straightened himself up, trying to hide his terror and nervousness.

I shook my head sadly and shook my finger chidingly at him. "You should have left well enough alone, Pedro. If you had stayed in your little corner of the world, you would have lived much longer. As it is now, you can kiss your ass goodbye."

"Oh, I don't think so, Major. Not this time," Pedro growled condescendingly. "I know who your mate is and I'll drain her myself if you don't back away."

"You'll 'drain' her?" I asked skeptically. _What is this fool trying to pull anyway? My mate is right behind me._

"Yeah, she's human still. I met her a few days ago. See, one of my men has a gift, and as soon as he saw her, he told me she was your mate. I decided to keep her, in a place nobody else knows, as a little insurance policy," he informed me smugly.

I laughed loudly and he scowled at me.

"If you kill me, you'll never find her," he warned petulantly.

"Either you're bluffing or your man was," I replied with a grin. "My mate is the powerful vampire standing right behind me. Nice try, asshole."

"Damn!" he cursed, turning to a brown haired vampire. "You said that would work!"

The other vampire shrugged. "I said it would work if he didn't have a mate already."

"I grow weary of your conversation," I griped. "Say your prayers."

"Prayers?" Pedro queried in confusion.

Instead of answering, I pulled the trigger, emptying my gun into their midst. My comrades joined in the roasting, finishing off the rest of that coven. Just in case, I asked Peter if we got them all or if we left a loose end to come back and bite us in the ass. He thought for a few minutes and assured me it was time to move on to the next army.

"One down, four to go," Bella sneered. "Let's get this show on the road."

Figuring we were now at the outside edge of the circle, we ran further to the south, maintaining the same distance from the castle, hoping to take out the other clusters of leaders and experienced guards, as they were the key to ending the war. Newborns could always be replaced by those who considered them expendable, causing a never ending cycle of fighting and death. If we could take out the ones who were calling the shots, we could end this war, once and for all.

Suddenly, Quil howled, indicating important news. We stopped to allow him to scratch the info into the dirt, worried what had happened to one of our groups. _Maria captured Laurent, Embry badly injured. Kate, Garrett, and Benjamin retreating with Embry back to base. Carlisle's group retreating to take care of Embry._

"Shit!" I exclaimed, more determined than ever to take out the trash injuring my people. "Let's kill these fuckers!"

We started running again, and I could feel the desire for revenge stirring in the hearts of my team. _The next bad guys we meet are in for a world of hurt,_ I thought smugly.

Two minutes later, we came up behind Miguel and his minions. We didn't even give them time to react before blasting them away. We had each used up two guns, but none of the blood. Tossing the used guns in the sack Quil carried, we agreed to keep going, since we still had two guns left.

Hearing vampires rapidly approaching our position, we immediately went on the defensive, fingers on the triggers, just waiting for them to get close enough to blast. Quil suddenly dropped the bag from his mouth and barked twice. Alarmed, we stared at him in our peripheral vision, not daring to take our eyes off the area of incoming targets.

We heard a crash and then two answering barks coming not far in front of us. We quickly straightened and waited tensely, realizing it was most likely our own people headed our way, or at least shortly behind the enemy. If we blasted our guns, we could hit them by mistake. Tucking our guns away, we prepared to fight the old fashioned way, depending on whatever came crashing through the underbrush.

It was a good thing we did, because it was Tanya, Billy, Chief, Alec, and Marcus who came into sight over the hill. They grinned widely and relaxed, realizing we weren't the enemy.

"It's clear between the castle and here now," Alec reported, used to running missions. "Though we did come across the ashes of some of our allies in the process."

"Damn!" I cursed, angry that the Southern leaders had managed to get the jump on us. There was nothing to do about it now, except destroy them so they couldn't do it again.

_Especially that bitch, Maria_, Major growled. _No doubt this was her idea_.

"You got the message of what happened to Laurent and Embry?" I questioned. They nodded, frowning. An idea came to me. "Chief, do you think you could try to track Maria in stealth mode? I know you can't go far from Billy, but if you could get an idea of her location, that would greatly help. Don't try to engage her alone, though if you see an opportunity to grab Laurent and run, then go for it. He'll be under her influence and may not be heavily guarded, since he'll be feeling loyal to her."

Chief nodded, left his sack with us, and took off to where Embry had last encountered Maria before he got too hurt to function.

"Alec, why don't you go back to the castle and provide a little numbing for those in pain?" Bella suggested.

Alec looked surprised, but then a big grin lit up his face. "Great idea!"

I could feel his happiness and appreciation as he realized how his gift could be used to help his friends and family in a noncombative way. _Really, he is the best anesthesia around, even better than me. I can mask the pain, but I can't take it away without absorbing it into myself, and there aren't many I'm willing to suffer for that way._

"Here, take the empty guns with you," Peter recommended. "So we don't have to keep carting them around." Alec nodded and gathered the spent weapons from Quil's sack and from his teammates, loading them into Chief's abandoned sack. He then added their leftover blood bags to our sack and returned it to Quil, before taking off toward the castle.

"That was an excellent idea, Bella," Marcus praised, causing her to smile. "I don't know why my brothers never thought of using his gift that way for our injured guards."

"Probably because they were sadists who enjoyed the suffering of others," Tanya muttered bitterly. Marcus frowned, but didn't respond, and Billy gave her a comforting hug.

"We need to keep going and take out the next leader," I reminded them. They quickly fell in step around and behind me as I led the way.

Once again, we heard a group of vampires rapidly approaching at a diagonal. They had changed direction to intercept when they heard or sensed us. We were ready, but more cautious this time, knowing how close we had come to injuring our own family members a few minutes ago.

Quil dropped the pack and barked again. Sure enough, we heard an answering bark from up ahead. Shortly thereafter, we encountered Charlie, Chelsea, Jacob, Jane, and Liam. Chelsea's eyes swept over our group, and she immediately began to panic.

"Where's Alec?" she demanded, starting to hyperventilate. "My baby! Where's my son?"

"Calm down, he's fine!" I insisted, sending her a massive dose of calm. "He went back to the castle to help numb the injured while they heal."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Chelsea sighed with relief, collapsing back into Charlie's strong embrace, seeking his comfort and support.

"Wow, that's perfect for him," Jane commented in surprise, smiling affectionately down at Jake.

Charlie recognized my tension and quickly reported, "We just finished taking out the leader and his guards."

Jane looked back up again, glancing from Charlie to me. Realizing Charlie was trying to give report, she took over for him, being much more familiar with the vampire world. "It was the one called Luiz. He was quite an angry little man, held a massive grudge against the Volturi. He recognized me as having been one of their guards and put up an intense fight. Luckily the guns take all the real challenge out of it, so nobody got hurt. Well, nobody on our side anyway. Their side is all ash now. I wonder how long Caius had had these little guns. I could've used them numerous times in the past. If I'd had these suckers, I wouldn't have so many scars now."

I smirked at her. "Tell me about it."

She looked at me and laughed. "Yeah, I can see I'm preaching to the choir on that score. Still, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of these babies. It's scary as hell. There's no defense against them, other than to just not get too close."

I groaned and nodded. "I know. We need to make sure they don't fall into the wrong hands."

I felt a gentle tug on my arm and looked down at my mate. Seeing her disturbed frown, I asked, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"If Maria captured Laurent, then she has his guns too, doesn't she?" Bella pointed out to us all.

I wasn't the only one who froze and started cursing a blue streak at the realization.

"What if she figures out how they work and makes her own?" Char whispered in terror.

"We can't let her get away," Peter snarled. "It'll be a disaster. We have to take her out today!"

"By the way, we lost the entire Kenya and Sydney covens, and one from New Zealand," Jane informed me more quietly. "I didn't want to worry the others with what can't be changed, but I figured you should know."

I groaned and nodded. _How many more had we lost? How many more would we lose before it was all over and done? How could one woman's greed cause so much destruction?_

Peter was close enough to have heard and I felt his dismay and self-recrimination, as he muttered, "If only I had been able to figure out what was waiting on the horizon. If only we had sent people out in larger groups, or escorted them home ourselves. If only we had trained them all to fight, maybe they could have defended themselves long enough for help to come."

I shook my head and put my hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "It never helps to dwell on the 'what ifs', Peter. We all could have done things differently, but the blame lies squarely on the shoulders of the Southern covens. They are the ones who decided to attack and formulate a massacre in a bid for world domination. They are the evil ones who need to be stopped. You and I both are needed by all those who have survived and are now looking to us to protect and guide them. We can't lose sight of the here and now by dwelling on the past and all the 'woulda, shoulda, coulda'. Unless we find a vampire with the ability of time travel, there's no point wondering what might have been."

He sighed and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I know. You're right. As usual. Let's go kick some Southern ass."

"There's the spirit," Bella giggled, lightening the atmosphere for both of us. Jane smiled widely at her, thankful for her attitude.

"C'mon, sis," Jane chuckled, offering Bella her arm.

Bella's eyebrows raised as she looked at Jane. "Sis?"

Jane laughed. "Yeah, my mom is mated to your dad, so I had to listen to all his recollections of your childhood, before we ran into anyone else. I figure if I have to hear all about your first steps, first words, and first teeth, then at least I ought to gain a sister out of the deal."

Bella grinned and laughed along. "Alright, fair enough, I suppose. Though I should warn you I don't remember much from my human life, and Carlisle is the one who raised me up from a newborn in my vampire life. So, I honor Charlie by calling him Dad, but Carlisle is my Daddy."

"Right, you had head trauma, didn't you?" Jane replied thoughtfully. "Well, I never had a father worth knowing, and Charlie seems like a truly great guy. Would you mind then, if Alec and I adopted him as our vampire Daddy? I've never seen my mom so happy before, neither as a human or a vampire, and we'd love to make the family complete. I think it might help Charlie too, since he became a vampire for your sake, only to find you didn't even remember him. I think if he had a focus for his paternal feelings, it would take a lot of pressure off your relationship with him." She looked over at Bella, feeling hopeful, but fearing rejection. I knew my girl wouldn't let her down.

Bella smiled widely and nodded her head. "That's a great idea, Jane. I'm all for it. Sounds like a win/win for everyone."

I chuckled to myself as Jane cheered, an extra spring in her step. I knew Bella was all in favor of sharing Charlie, because she didn't feel all that close to him. She viewed him more as an obligation, someone she cared about because she should, because of his title, as opposed to because of himself. If Jane had asked for Carlisle and Esme to adopt her, that would've been a different story altogether. We vampires are awfully possessive, and she considered Carlisle and Esme to be all hers. _Heaven help them the next time they are in the mood to adopt a stray._

"We need to keep going," I reminded the group again. "Benito is still unaccounted for, as is Maria."

With minimal grumbling, everyone gathered around me, getting into formation again.

"Should we send anyone back to the castle, or should we stay together?"

In that instant it dawned on me, "Oh, shit! Carlisle's group must have been headed for Benito when they drew back to the castle to help with Embry! That means Benito knows about the guns and has had time to prepare a counter defense! We need to stay together."

Peter and I shared a look, and I could read the same concern in his eyes as I knew was in mine. Benito was one hard to kill son of a bitch. He was the one who originally came up with the idea of creating a newborn army to take over and defend territory. He was absolutely brilliant, able to think outside the box. He'd been wanted by the Volturi for centuries and had been ganged up on by other Southern covens more times than I knew, but always came out victorious. Even as the Major, the God of War, I had never defeated him entirely. I had taken out his army numerous times, but I'd never been able to get close enough to the man himself to end his reign of terror.

Quil growled and scratched out a quick message. _Leah, Rose, Emmett, Eleazar, Edward, Alice, and Irina are chasing after Maria. They know Chief is tracking her. They are in the ocean, swimming back to the Americas, to Maria's home base._

I nodded grimly. "That leaves us to get to Benito before he catches up to her, if possible. Move out!"

We took off running at full speed, following around the perimeter of the circle that had surrounded Volterra. After ten minutes, I caught Benito's trail retreating from Volterra and changed direction to follow it. I could smell faint traces of other vampires, his loyal underlings, but nothing strong enough to indicate they were still in the vicinity. Unfortunately, my nose came to the wrong conclusion. I heard Jane screaming behind me to the right and dashed in that direction to come to her rescue.

As we converged on the scene, I saw Jane writhing and screaming on the ground, her pain levels indicating she was under the influence of her own gift, while a brown mud monster grabbed the guns from her hands and pockets. As the mud man made to retreat with the stolen weapons, Charlie and Chelsea both fired on it with their guns. Instead of bursting into flames, the mud simply steamed, then hardened into brick.

_Of course, the perfect countermeasure. We vampires can handle extreme heat, just not open flame. The mud absorbed the heat, keeping the flame from ever touching the vampire's skin_, I realized.

Luckily, the guns weren't our only resource. Crazed by his imprint's pain, Jake pounced on the mud man from behind, tearing off his head with ease. Jane's pain immediately stopped, and we gathered around the mud creature to confiscate the guns and learn all we could about Benito's plans.

The mud man turned out to be a mud covered female vampire. Benito's minion had coated her skin and hair with mud up to an inch thick in places. Not only did it make her mostly flameproof, but it greatly masked her scent to the point she could effectively hide it from us.

"We are going to have to investigate every scent, no matter how minor," I grumbled, knowing this would likely result in a few wild goose chases, giving Benito the advantage. "What happened, Jane?"

Thankfully, Jane had recovered enough to answer me. "I tried to use my gift on her as soon as I spotted her, but it felt like it bounced off of her and hit me instead."

"Like a mirror!" Pete interjected. "She's a mirror, turning others' gifts back on themselves. That's a powerful gift!"

I had pulled my trusty lighter out of my pocket to burn her, but paused to reassess. "Is she worth saving? Could we trust her to be loyal to our side?"

Peter shrugged, but then turned to Charlie. "Why don't we reattach her head and have Charlie test her?"

"Mirror, remember!" I reminded him irritably. "She'll just turn it back on him and all we'll learn about is Charlie's secrets."

"Oh, right. Well, what if Bella shields him?" he suggested.

I thought about it. "Wait, wasn't Bella shielding Jane?" I turned to look at her in question.

She looked back through her memories and shook her head. "No, the mirror girl got in between me and her, effectively cutting off my shield from Jane. Her mirror reflects my shield back to me, keeping me from putting my shield over her. I can go around her, but she cut through it without even realizing it, since Jane had pulled so far away from the rest of us. My shield was stretched out in a thin line to cover her, which the mirror was able to block with her body."

"So, if Bella's shield reflects off the mirror too, then all that would happen is my gift would bounce off the mirror and into Bella's shield, where it would be stopped and nullified," Charlie mused.

"We don't have time for this," Char growled. "Benito is getting away!"

"She's right, we should send her back to the castle in pieces," I decided. "Who volunteers to carry her back?"

Just then, I heard Liam scream. I could feel his pain and shock and knew he had just lost a limb. Damn! These assholes are sneaking up on us and picking us off one at a time, I mentally cursed.

They're after the guns, to take them back to Benito, Major warned.

My eyes widened in realization. Yes, of course. The mud proves they already know about them. Of course, they'd want some too.

"They're after the guns," I warned everyone else. "Stay close and keep alert. They're camouflaged, both looks and scent, and are intent on sneak attacks."

We found Liam scrambling on the ground after his leg and caught a glimpse of another mud person fleeing the scene at full speed. Instinctively, I threw out my gift, dropping him to the ground with lethargy, apathy, boredom, and a mild dread. I quickly caught up with him, seeing Liam's guns clutched in his filthy paws. I grabbed the guns back, and not wanting to waste the fuel, I spit on the bastard a few times and lit him up with my lighter. The spots with my venom burned hot enough to melt the dirt, forming molten lava. As the lava flowed, it exposed his skin, which immediately burst into flame. It only took slightly longer than usual to burn him to ash, leaving behind a pile of cooling magma.

Hurrying back to Liam, I pulled a bag of blood, from Quil's sack and gave it to him. "Here, drink this. It'll help you heal faster."

He took it gratefully and guzzled it down. Sure enough, within seconds we could see the difference in the speed at which his tissues knitted back together.

"Alec's gift cut off when Chief and Jacob cut off his senses, right?" I asked.

Chelsea nodded. "Yes, that's right. He said the saliva took away all his senses and he didn't know up from down."

I smirked. "Excellent! Jake! I need you to go slobber all over the mirror's head. Make sure it gets in her eyes, ears, mouth, nose, and all over her skin."

He gave a wolfish grin and trotted over to begin the torture of saturating her in his foul smelling scent.

"I'll help him!" Jane eagerly volunteered. She smeared the slimy stuff all over the enemy, wiping away the mud to make sure the copious amounts of wolf spit covered everywhere it should. When they were finished, I noticed I could sense her emotions, whereas I couldn't before. _Great, her mirror's down!_

"Chelsea, can you cut the mirror's ties to Benito while her gift isn't working?" I asked, full of hope.

"Sure!" Chelsea agreed, eager to help. She went over to the pile of parts and concentrated. Jane and Jake retreated out of her way to give her the space to work most effectively. After a minute or two, she shook her head and looked at me with alarm. "No, I can't. She's Benito's mate!"

"His mate?" I gasped in shock. How could he risk her like this? He can't be far away. He'd never leave his mate behind. "Hmm, we can use this to our advantage. If we kill her, he'll come after us for revenge, but he still might take the time to plot against us first. If we only seriously injure her, the mating bond will force him to come for her right away, in hopes of saving her life." I nodded to myself, then ordered, "Burn her lower legs, everything below the knee."

Peter instantly hopped forward to carry out my orders. Char and Jane stepped in to help, without hesitation.

I looked at the others, some of whom were staring at me in horror. Though, thankfully, my Bella was sending me her love, understanding, and respect. I shrugged at those who'd never had to fight a vampire war before. "If we don't kill Benito, our people will never be safe from him. He will never give up on his dream of ruling the world, and his methods are brutal. Burning his mate's lower legs will send a signal through the mating bond that she's on the verge of death, but is still intact enough to function fairly normally. Believe it or not, a vampire can function without their lower legs. Humans do it, why can't we? Once the wound heals, we can even walk on the stumps without the pain the humans have to prevent them from doing so, preventing the need for a wheelchair or similar device."

Quite a few of them shuddered at the thought and looked down at their own legs. I knew they were hoping to never have to find that out the hard way.

As expected, once her detached flesh was burning to ash, we heard a distinctive roar in the distance. I knew he would be gathering his forces, which he'd likely spread far and wide to avoid the ease of cluster killing with the guns, and then coming after us with everything he had.

Taking advantage of the few minutes we had left before he arrived, I explained what happened with other mud man I'd killed. Their eyes widened as they understood my plan and began working frantically to put it into practice. I grabbed one of the empty guns and began filling it with my venom. Next I disabled the sparking portion of the device. Finally, I tested it, feeling pleased when it shot out a steady stream of venom with the press of the trigger. All around me, my teammates were doing the same.

We were finished and ready not a moment too soon as a dozen vampires poured over the hill, surrounding an enraged Benito. The moment they were within range, we fired the guns in our right hands, coating and soaking them with our venom. The next second, we fired the guns in our left hands, sending out the billowing rows of flame.

I could see in the enemies' eyes they expected their mud shields to protect them. They didn't realize the venom would make the mud actually burn, instead of simply absorbing the heat. We were now faced with a baker's dozen of screaming, struggling lava monsters. They charred the ground as they tried to run away from the pain, tried to run from themselves.

I briefly wondered what would happen if any of them tried to 'stop, drop, and roll' like the American firemen always advocated. _Would it get the burning mud, the lava, off fast enough to keep it from igniting their skin? Would it cool it down fast enough, sharing the heat with the ground?_

Two minutes later we were left with silence and thirteen new piles of magma. In his panic, Benito had run to his injured mate, succeeding only in setting the rest of her on fire, burning them together.

"What are the humans going to think about this?" Charlie mused, looking at the cooling volcanic rock.

"Who knows?"

"Who cares?"

"No doubt, they'll come up with some odd scientific reason for it," I told him, shrugging my shoulders. "Humans are quite creative in explaining away all evidence of the supernatural."

We all laughed and headed back to the castle to check on the vampires there and prepare to help go after Maria.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** I hope this lived up to your expectations. Thanks!


	62. Hot Pursuit

**Chapter 62 - Hot Pursuit**

**JasperPOV**

"Did you send all that to Chief, so he can warn everyone what to do and not do?" I asked Jake. He nodded his big wolfy head, but something in his eyes told me there was a problem.

"What is it now?" I groaned, wondering what else was going to go wrong. I was starting to think high school wasn't all that bad after all.

_Kill me now_, Major whined, at the thought of doing high school again.

He phased back and slipped on the shorts he'd kept in the sack with the blood. "Irina got ahead of the rest of them, so he hasn't been able to warn her. She's not answering her phone either. They're worried she's either been captured or will do something stupid that gets her captured."

I nodded. "Maria doesn't tolerate mates. Laurent has a better chance of surviving if Maria doesn't know he has a mate. If Irina turns up unexpectedly before we have a chance to plan accordingly, Maria will just kill them both outright, knowing that the bond they have with each other is stronger than anything either could have with her."

"Shit! You'd better try texting her then. She isn't listening to the rest of us," Jake suggested.

I sent her a quick message, hoping she'd see it in time.

Back at the castle, Carlisle was waiting for us. Embry was healing quickly, as were all the other wounded. Carlisle had arranged for fresh blood to be delivered, as well as a large amount of meat for the wolves. Esme had the meat roasting over a spit out in the courtyard, and the wolves were lined up, plates at the ready, drooling in anticipation, waiting for her to serve them.

"Good job, son!" Carlisle congratulated me. I knew Seth had been keeping him up to date on all our encounters.

"Son?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I thought I was your brother."

He smirked. "Yes, my much younger little brother who is like a son to me."

"Uh huh, I hear you old man," I teased.

His smirk widened. "Besides, since you're married to my daughter, that makes you my son-in-law."

"True," I conceded.

"What about me, Doc?" Peter wisecracked, coming up and throwing his arm over my shoulders.

Carlisle's lips twitched. "Peter, you're the brother-in-law everybody tolerates because for some strange and unknown reason you make our sister happy," he teased, giving Charlotte a wink as she came up beside Peter. She giggled, putting her arm around Peter's waist.

"Hey!" Peter pouted. "Tolerates? No fair. What about Emmett?"

Carlisle's lips twitched again. "Ah, Emmett. Yes, Emmett's in a category all his own."

"Hell, yeah! You know it!" Emmett cheered from across the room, doing a fist pump. "You hear that, Rosie baby?"

Rose rolled her eyes and patted him on the back. "Yes, dear, you are quite unique," she deadpanned.

"Aw, Rosie, you say the sweetest things," he crooned, picking her up and swinging her around in a circle.

"Put me down, you big oaf," she laughed.

"Wait a minute," I suddenly remarked. "Aren't you two supposed to be chasing Maria?"

"We came back once we realized she was swimming home. I figured we could just take a plane and get there faster," Rose explained.

"Yeah, she didn't want to get her hair wet," Emmett cheerfully admitted.

She promptly smacked him on the back of the head. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Em whined, rubbing his head woefully.

"Don't tell them that," she hissed quietly.

He furrowed his brow. "Why not? It's the truth isn't it?"

"Ugh! Why do I even bother?" she griped, staring at the ceiling.

"Aw, you know you love me," he declared cheerfully. She gave him a dark look and he gulped. "Right?" She kept staring, without saying a word. He frowned and started to pout. "Right?"

"If I were you, I'd stop now before she removes your joystick and keeps it for her own personal playing satisfaction," Leah shouted from outside. Rose smirked in appreciation, causing Emmett's eyes to widen and his hands to come down to hide his junk. He slowly backed away and came to hide behind Carlisle.

"Man, your daughter is vicious," he whispered.

Carlisle laughed, before stating proudly, "I know, they all are. That's the way their mother and I raised them, not to put up with any shit from you boys." Rose and Bella came over arm in arm to give him a hug.

"Carlisle, you cussed! I'm telling Mom!" Emmett shrieked.

Carlisle only laughed harder.

"Didn't she tell you what would happen the next time you tattled?" Bella taunted.

Emmett winced and then pouted again, while everyone else smirked at him.

"Well, if you two and Leah are all here, then who exactly is off chasing Maria?" I queried, starting to get concerned.

"Eleazar, Edward, Alice, and Irina, along with Chief," Rose informed me.

Just then, Chief popped back into the room, looking around in confusion.

"Billy!" I shouted.

Billy came running into the room. "He got too far away from me, so the bond between us pulled him back."

"Damn it all to hell!" I shouted. "They're all going to get fucking killed! Eleazar is the only one with any common sense and practical experience. Irina has already jumped ahead and is probably going to screw up and get both her and her mate killed!"

"Edward sped up his pace to catch up with her," Billy added, looking at Chief.

"Oh, that's just fucking great! Now he'll get himself and his mate killed too," I hollered, angry, frustrated, and irritated. "We need to get on a fucking plane right the fuck now!"

Marcus ambled over, moving like an old man. "Take the Volturi jet. It's very fast, top of the line. Demetri knows how to pilot it, and it's located right outside of town on a private airstrip."

"Perfect!" I snarled. "Demetri! Are you here?"

"Yes, sir!" Demitri called, appearing front and center in half a second. "I would be honored to pilot the jet for you, Major!"

"Wonderful! Let's go!" I commanded, gesturing for him to lead the way. He took off at a full run, and I was right on his heels, pulling Bella right along with me. I didn't bother waiting or ordering anyone else to come, knowing all who were willing would volunteer themselves and simply follow.

Marcus had called ahead when Rose, Emmett, and Leah returned to the castle mentioning traveling by plane, so the jet was gassed up and ready to go. Demetri went for the cock-pit, followed by Heidi, who was apparently acting as his co-pilot. I pulled Bella into the body of the plane and noticed there weren't many seats, as the seats that were there resembled plush leather recliners. I rolled my eyes. 

_As if vampires really needed all that shit. We'd have been better off with a military plane, since we could have fit way more soldiers on board_, I mentally complained. Luckily, we still had enough seats for everyone who wanted to come, though I'd probably have felt a lot better with a full military contingent at my beck and call.

The second the door shut behind the last boarder, Demetri got the plane rolling. He had us moving so quickly, our front wheel was lifting off the mere seconds after the last passenger settled into his seat. I looked around at my new team. In addition to Demetri, Heidi, and Bella, I also had Billy, Tanya, Chief, Charlie, Chelsea, Jane, Jacob, Alec, Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Leah, Quil, Kate, Garrett, Peter, and Charlotte.

Once the plane was in the air and pointed in the right direction, Demetri fired the booster rockets, and we were soon shooting through the sky faster than the speed of sound. We were much faster than the Concorde had ever been. We were even faster than the Blue Angels, the U.S. Navy's premier jets flown by the nation's best pilots. My ears felt funny as we neared Mach 3.

_This is ridiculous,_ I thought. _Since when does a vampire have to 'pop his ears' to equalize the pressure?_

_When going from zero to Mach 3 in less than three minutes_, Major drawled.

_Could a human even survive that kind of acceleration?_ I wondered.

_I doubt it_, Major huffed. _Who cares? It's not like the Volturi ever invited humans aboard their private aircraft._

_Alright, time for a little math. Let's see. It's roughly 6500 miles from Volterra to Maria's base in Mexico. Mach 3 is 2160 mi/hr, so we should be touching down in roughly three hours. Vampires usually run at a top speed of about 900 mi/hr, though Edward can run close to 950 mi/hr, though they can only maintain that speed for a maximum of an hour. Then their speed steadily falls by about 100 mi/hr every two hours as they use up their blood reserves. Their swim speed is closer to 800 mi/hr, as the friction of the water is greater than the friction of the air, but they can maintain it longer if they feed from marine creatures or sailors along the way. That means it should take them roughly seven and a half hours to travel the 6000 miles in the water, and less than half an hour to cover the distance on land._

_Excellent! Even with all the distractions, finishing off Benito and returning to the castle, plus the time to get to the airport, they can't be more than three hours ahead of us. So, even if it takes us an hour to land and run to Maria's base, we should still get there before they do, allowing us to set up an ambush. Awesome!_

"How do you want to do this, Jasper? Do you want me to set us on a course to intercept Maria or to intercept Irina, Edward, Alice, or Eleazar? The only ones close together are Alice and Eleazar. They seem to be sticking together," Demetri inquired. "The rest are all over the map, relatively speaking."

"I'm sure she's headed to her home base," I informed him, pleased with myself. "I just did the calculations, and we can get there before she does, giving us the opportunity to set up an ambush."

"Okay, so what's our destination then, Major?"

"About a hundred miles southeast of Monterrey, Mexico," I replied smugly.

"So, what's the plan, o' fearless leader?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"We should be touching down and arriving onsite about an hour before Maria gets there, so that'll give us time to set things up for an ambush," I explained.

"Sounds good," Carlisle praised, pleased with the knowledge we'd be able to get a jump on her.

Everyone relaxed and settled in for the long haul.

**xxxxxxx**

About halfway through the trip, Demetri called out for me again. "Hey, Jasper? Are you sure Maria is headed to Mexico?"

"Pretty sure, why?" I wondered.

"She's a little off course if that's her destination," he offered.

"Where is she?"

"She's in the Atlantic, but if she continues on her present course, she'll make landfall in South America, not North America," he informed me.

I pictured a map and thought about it. "Oh, she may want to feed and travel along land for the last leg of the trip. She probably realizes she has somebody tailing her too and may be trying to lose them or throw them off guard."

"That makes sense," Demetri responded. "You know her best, after all."

"Well, if she's moved her base of operations further south than it was before, we can always run there. We should still get there first," I decided. "We should be able to pick up the scents once we're on the ground. Southern territories are usually well marked."

"Sounds like a plan, Major," Demetri replied goodnaturedly.

"How are our people doing?" I asked.

"Edward has caught up to Irina, who must be following the mating pull, since she hasn't wavered off course in the slightest this whole time. Alice and Eleazar are staying together, but are significantly north of the others. They are currently on a path to make landfall in Puerto Rico, which is the way I would have expected Maria to go."

"Which is probably the reason Maria has changed course. She doesn't want to do what is expected," I mused. "She knows I'm with the new government. She must be expecting me to come after her."

"Yes, that's highly probable," Demetri agreed.

**xxxxxxxx**

We landed about fifty miles east of Ciudad Victoria. I quickly caught the scent of vampires made by Maria and led the others to her base of operations. I could tell Maria hadn't been there for nearly a week, but the base wasn't deserted. On the contrary, there were twenty newborns training under the command of two older vampires. I recognized one from my time in this life.

The sergeant's name was Gregor, a failed German spy from World War One. He'd tried to infiltrate America by going through Mexico, where he stood out like a sore thumb, with his light blond hair and pretty blue eyes. Thinking him a tourist, Maria started to eat him, but feeling the muscular body he was hiding under his clothes, she decided to change him instead. The man was vicious and completely loyal to Maria. The poor bloke was in love with the witch, and she used it to her advantage. He had always hated me for being her favorite.

_Is he her favorite now that I'm gone? Would she leave him here if he was?_ I wondered. _She would never have left me behind to continue training those too young to travel. Poor Gregor. I guess he didn't get the promotion he wanted after all._

"Take out the newborns, but leave the older two for questioning," I instructed my force. We marched right into the base, 14 experienced vampires, three well controlled newborns, and four werewolves. If vampires could shit, they would have shit themselves at the sight of us. Then Gregor recognized Peter, Charlotte, and me.

"Major? Captain? What are you traitors doing back here?" he sneered hatefully, trying to hide his terror. "You know you signed your death warrants by going AWOL."

"Aw, Gregor, don't be bitter," I cajoled. "I left to give you a chance to shine, to become Maria's right hand man and share her bed. What are you doing here without her?"

Gregor growled, shooting me a glare of intense dislike. "She didn't trust anyone else to be in charge of her territory while she was gone. I am guarding the home front."

"Busy work," I coughed into my hand, knowing he would catch it. I could sense the rage that consumed him as I confirmed what he had been trying to deny.

"It is not busy work!" he shouted, shaking his fists. "It is an important job! What if one of the other covens attacks while she is away?"

I laughed and shook my head, conveying pity. "All the other covens went with her. The area is nearly vacant of vampires. There is nobody here to fight."

I felt his shock, doubt, anger, and sense of betrayal, but he must have already suspected something, because he believed me.

Since the one who had manipulated him and lied to him wasn't present, he decided to take out all his frustrations on me. I had a brief flash of empathy for him, recognizing his emotions as similar to the ones I felt upon learning Alice had done the same to me for nearly as long as Maria had used him and his feelings for her to her advantage. That empathy vanished as quickly as it had come, for he then showed his true colors.

"Newborns! Kill these traitors!" Gregor ordered, pointing at us and practically foaming at the mouth.

_Does he really think they can win against me? Peter, Char, and I could take out this many newborns by ourselves, without need of weapons or the rest of this team. Idiot!_

The well-trained soldiers immediately followed orders and rushed to attack. Unluckily for them, our flame blasters made mincemeat of them in mere moments.

"What the hell was that?" Gregor whispered in shock. "Where'd they go? They were here and now they're gone. Poof!"

"Yeah, scary shit, isn't it?" Em boasted. "I love these guns."

"Guns?" Gregor questioned. "Guns don't affect vampires."

"These do!" Em proudly explained, showing off the weapon in his hand. "They fry vampires faster than you can say schnozdoodle. Go ahead, try it!" He nodded encouragingly.

"Schnoz . . .," Gregor began, and Emmett promptly turned and fried the other trainer. Having been prepared to watch this time, Gregor saw the flame shoot out and incinerate his fellow soldier in less than a second. He froze, staring at the smoking pile of ash, his mouth open in shocked terror.

"Emmett!" Rose scolded, whacking his forearm. "Jasper told us not to kill the older vampires so he could questions them."

Emmett bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, bro. Did you really need to question more than one?"

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "Nah, I'm sure we can get what we need from this guy," I reassured him.

"Cool! So what are we going to do to make him talk?" he beamed, bouncing back and cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"There is nothing you can do to make me talk!" Gregor proclaimed. "There is no torture I cannot endure!"

"Not even if we tear your dick and balls off and burn them right in front of you?" Rose asked curiously. "Because you know that shit doesn't grow back, right?"

Gregor whimpered, but then pretended not to be afraid. "I will never betray Maria!"

Jane laughed, "Mom? Want to do the honors?"

Chelsea raised an eyebrow and snipped Gregor's connection to Maria. He visually sagged with the loss of it. "Maria who?" she asked.

"My, my b-beloved?" he asked, confused by his lack of emotion when thinking of the woman he had worshipped for decades.

"Your boss," Chelsea corrected. "Your corrupt boss who used you shamelessly and tossed you aside like garbage when something better came along."

He nodded, still looking confused. "Yes, my boss, Maria."

"All this is unnecessary," Bella reminded us. "All we need is for Dad to use his gift, and he'll tell us anything we want to know."

"No matter how much pain you inflict, I will not talk!" Gregor shouted, falling back on his human training.

"Really?" Jane wondered. "Let's try!" She immediately had him writhing around on the ground shrieking in pain and pleading for mercy.

"That's enough, Jane," Charlie firmly declared.

"Okay, Daddy," Jane responded with a wide, innocent smile. Gregor lay there twitching in the aftermath. "What do you know? I guess he was right! He really won't talk to stop the pain. Good thing we don't need it."

"What?" He choked, looking up at her with alarm.

"Our dad has a gift that compels you to confess your deepest darkest secrets, no matter what," Alec explained gleefully. "It's like supernatural Truth Serum. It's irresistible, and he doesn't even have to touch you. Show him, Dad!"

Charlie was feeling love, pride, and joy at having both Jane and Alec referring to him as their father. Loving Alec's praise and attention, he eagerly threw a massive wave of compulsion at Gregor, who began babbling every secret he'd ever known. Unfortunately, most of the information was worthless.

"This is a damn waste of time," I muttered angrily, pacing away as the useless words poured from his mouth. "We need to be preparing for Maria's arrival."

"Major, I'm not sure she's planning to come here any time soon," Demetri warned.

I narrowed my eyes. "What is it?"

He bit his lip and then admitted, "She came ashore at Delta del Orinoco National Park about 45 minutes ago. She then ran west, into the mountains south of Caracas, and she has remained there for the past ten minutes."

I frowned. "What is she doing down there? We never went so far south!"

I marched back over and questioned Gregor, but he knew nothing of why she would be in South America right now. "Perhaps she is simply setting up a trap," I murmured to myself, trying to process this new information. "Go ahead and kill him," I ordered. "He has nothing further to offer us."

"Jasper," Carlisle protested. "Are you sure . . ."

"He's a liability," I snapped. "He can't be trusted."

Carlisle looked like he intended to argue with me, but just then, Gregor's phone rang. I snagged it quickly and saw it was Maria! _How fortuitous!_

"Shut him up!" I hissed, unwilling to take the chance of him warning Maria about us, and Peter quickly tore off the bastard's head.

_Goodbye Gregor_, I thought, watching him burn to ash. _Good riddance_.

"Yes, Mistress?" I answered the phone, mimicking Gregor perfectly.

"Bring the newborns to northern Guatamala. I'm going to set up a temporary camp there, as soon as I wipe out an annoying enemy I can't seem to shake off my tail."

"Right away, Mistress."

"Thank you, Gregor," she purred. "I can always count on you."

With that, she ended the call.

"Looks like you were right, Demetri! We'd better get going!" I cursed. "How much time until Edward and Irina catch up to her?"

We all started running south, even as I waited for his reply. He reached out and grabbed me, bringing us all to a halt. "That's over a thousand miles away on foot, over two thousand to Maria. We need to take the jet."

I nodded, and we all followed him back to the plane instead.

"Is there any way Chief could get to them faster than we can?" I asked Billy.

Billy frowned. "He can only run as fast as a shifter, which is considerably slower than this jet, so I don't see how."

I groaned anxious to warn my family. At least Edward and Alice knew of Maria's power of hypnotism. _Hopefully, neither of them will fall for it._

**xxxxxxx**

**Third Person POV**

Edward finally caught up to Irina north of El Tigre. He didn't bother trying to stop her, hearing her determination in her thoughts.

"Relax, I'm here to help you," Edward assured her. "You need to know that Maria has the ability to hypnotize you if you meet her eyes, which is probably what she did to Laurent. So, be careful not to look at her face. According to Jasper's thoughts, only a mate can easily break her influence, which is why she never allowed mates in her army. Their loyalty was always greater to each other than to her."

"Thanks," Irina offered, not slowing in the slightest.

"Just be careful until you can meet his eyes, because he'll be following her orders until you break her spell."

Irina nodded, worried about what Maria might have done to her mate. She had heard stories of the atrocities committed by the Southern Covens, the disturbing tortures they'd concocted. She sincerely hoped Laurent hadn't suffered through any of them. With the constant pace they'd all been running, she couldn't see how they would have time to torture him, but she also knew they were horrifically creative and inventive in their methods. Unfortunately, this only encouraged her own imagination to go wild in picturing the possibilities.

Edward shuddered and studiously avoided her thoughts as much as possible. They had been running for over 150 miles when Edward suddenly picked up on Laurent's thoughts.

"They're close," Edward whispered to Irina. She nodded, feeling how strong the mating pull had gotten.

"We need to sneak in and get Laurent away from the others. Now that they have guns too, I don't know if we would survive their countermeasures," Edward admitted. He could hear in Irina's mind how much she wanted to just go in guns blazing, but she knew we were outnumbered and didn't want to risk her mate. They slowly caught up to them, surprised and pleased to find Laurent bringing up the rear.

"Laurent!" Irina whispered excitedly. "We're here! We came for you!"

Laurent stopped running and looked in the direction of her voice. _Mate! _His inner beast exclaimed.

He was distracted by the sound of footsteps crashing through the forest toward him, and Maria's second in command, Pablo, shouted, "What the hell are you doing? It's not like you need to stop and take a piss!"

Laurent frowned and answered, "I heard something, a voice." _Don't let him near our mate_! His inner voice hissed, causing him to lie. "Turned out to just be a bird. Better safe than sorry, right?"

Pablo grunted. "Too bad it wasn't a hiker. I could use a little dinner. Okay, let's go."

He turned around to run toward Maria again, now that everything seemed to be fine, and the new recruit wasn't trying any funny business.

Edward inched forward, and a stray gust of wind brought his scent directly to other males.

_Threat! _Laurent's instincts screamed. _Protect our mate!_

Pablo growled, "It's the enemy! One of those damn Cullens! Roast him!"

The name Cullen rang a bell somewhere in the back of his mind, but the thought of an enemy so close to his mate made protecting her his highest priority. He quickly located Edward on the periphery, and something about the boy's face pinged against his mind again. At the same time though, the sight of the guns Edward carried, guns that could destroy Laurent's mate in seconds, sounded much louder in his brain, demanding immediate action.

Flames shot from Laurent's gun aimed to engulf Edward. Having that split second warning between Laurent's mental decision to attack and his finger actually pulling the trigger, Edward tried desperately to jump out of the way. He nearly made it, but at the last second, he felt the heat bite at his fingertips. Having experienced it in the mind of others caught by the fire, he instantly tore off his own arm and flung it away from himself. Just as he'd expected, the whole arm lit up milliseconds after he released it, becoming a raging inferno of burning venom.

_It's better to lose an arm and live than be engulfed and combusted completely. Alice needs me!_ He reminded himself through the pain.

The sight that helped ease the pain in his torn flesh the most was of Pablo. Maria's second had turned just in time to catch the flaming projectile, which was a fatal mistake. The instant the venom-covered arm touched him, he caught fire and burned to ash.

While Edward was retreating, Irina was worriedly advancing. "Laurent! What are you doing? Edward is on _our_ side!" she shrieked racing toward her mate. Upon spying her, he shook his head as if shaking himself out of a trance. Edward could hear the confusion in Laurent's mind as he tried to understand what had happened.

_Did I really shoot Edward?_ He thought. _Carlisle is going to kill me_!

Meanwhile, Maria and her other guards had backtracked, worried about why Pablo hadn't rejoined her yet, with Laurent or his ashes. Seeing the golden eyes of Irina as she ran toward her man, Maria identified her as an enemy.

_Recruit her or destroy her?_ She thought smugly to herself, enjoying the feeling of power over life and death for a supposed 'immortal'. _I definitely need more bodies to fill my decimated ranks, even if all she does is keep the males happy. What's this? Pablo's ashes? She killed Pablo?_

"Shoot her!" Maria screeched.

"Never!" Laurent protested appalled. Instead, he joyfully wrapped his arms around her, as he declared, "Irina!"

"Ugh! Mates!" Maria sneered in disgust, having learned the lesson the hard way long ago that mates couldn't be controlled by her talent. "You're useless to me."

Before Edward could shout a warning, Maria whipped out the gun she had confiscated from Laurent and pulled the trigger, roasting the pair where they stood embracing. Knowing he would be next, Edward fled in a panic, not realizing he was leaving a trail of venom droplets that fell from his mangled shoulder.

Maria, of course, noticed the spilt venom right away, while retrieving four guns from Irina's ashes. She'd taken two of the three guns Laurent had, giving one to Pablo and keeping one for herself. The one she had left with Laurent, so he could protect their backs, was now spent, but the one she recovered from Pablo's ashes was untouched.

_I can't let that vampire get away and call for reinforcements_, she thought. _I'm down to four guards, with my best men dead. I can't afford to send more than one of these guys after him, or I'll leave myself too vulnerable. Judging by the amount of spilt venom I see, he shouldn't be too much trouble. I need to get Gregor to come meet me, before the Whitlocks catch up to me._

"David, take this gun and follow the yellow-eyed freak. Destroy him at first opportunity and then return to me," she ordered. David bowed his head, caught the gun she tossed him and took off after his prey.

In his injured state, Edward instinctively followed the mating pull toward Alice. Alice had witnessed what happened in her visions and was distraught. She had informed Eleazar too, who was crushed by the loss of Irina.

"What will we tell Bree?" he lamented. "She's gotten so attached to both of them."

"I need to warn Edward about David. Why don't you go ahead and call Carmen?" Alice suggested. Eleazar sadly agreed, and they pulled out their phones. Unfortunately, the prolonged submersion in the salty water had destroyed them both.

"Shit!" Alice shrieked, crumbling her useless phone to dust. "Edward will die if we don't get to him before David does!"

She took off, racing as fast as possible toward her mate, Eleazar on her heels.

**xxxxxxx**

Maria was surprised to find a nice, large, well-kept house hidden in the side of the mountain range they were crossing. There were no roads leading up to it, and it was so well camouflaged by the overhang, the design, and the vegetation that a pilot flying over the treetops would never even see it. Curious, she decided to move in closer and soon came within range to notice the smell of her kind in the air. Using hand gestures, she cautioned the guard to be prepared.

In addition to the vampire, there were three heartbeats. The rapid speed of those beats sounded similar to the approach of the end of the transformation, but the lack of screams indicated that was not the case. Her next idea was that they were afraid, yet there was no scent of adrenalin, no sounds of a struggle. _Perhaps they are ill?_ That seemed to be the most likely possibility. Satisfied with her conclusion, she continued forward, determined to confront the other vampire.

Having been alerted to their approach, Joham came out on the front porch to greet her, hoping to turn them away and avoid their discovery of his secret children.

"What do you want? You're trespassing on my territory!" he shouted belligerently, glaring at all of them.

"I need solders and you are hereby drafted into my army. Fight for me or die," she calmly informed him.

He growled impatiently at her. "Leave me alone! I am a scientist, not a soldier. Your petty territory wars are of no interest to me."

"You are either with me or against me," she insisted. "You will fight for me or you will die."

"Get out of here!" Joham sneered. "You're wasting my time, woman!" He made shooing motions with his hands and turned to go back inside.

Maria's eyes flashed with fury at his casual, condescending dismissal of her. "Such a pity," she drawled. "Kill him!"

Her guards grabbed him before he could even open the front door, ripping off his arms, then his head. He was too slow to resist their attack, having not taken her threat seriously, thinking she was bluffing.

"Papa!" Beatriz screamed from inside the house, where she was watching the altercation from her bedroom window. Jumping down from the second story and landing lithely on her feet, she immediately tried to tackle the guards to keep them from burning Joham's body parts. She managed to get a few good hits in while they were confused and distracted by her heartbeat, but their training soon kicked in, and they ripped her arms off, just as they had done to her father.

To their surprise, a strange mix of blood and venom poured from the gaping wounds. The rapid blood loss sent her into shock, soon followed by cardiac arrest. As she lay dying, her vital fluids spilling out all around her, she watched her father burn, tears dripping slowly from her eyes.

Maria observed all this with interest, wondering how someone could have the strength and speed of a vampire, yet still have a heartbeat, tears, and blood. She got close to the girl, who was too weak to even push her away. She dipped a finger into the growing pool on the ground under Beatriz' shoulders and brought it up to her face to examine it more closely.

_This is blood and venom together! How can they coexist? He said he was a scientist - he must have found a way. But why? What is the advantage? Well, she would blend in better with the humans, but she can't put herself back together like we can._

Maria reached over and gave the dying girl a small scratch on her forearm with her fingernail. She was surprised to note she had to push nearly as hard as she did with a vampire before she broke the skin. Even more incredible was the way the cut began healing itself, just like it would on a vampire.

_Hmmm, so she can withstand some damage. Still, vampires make better soldiers. So what is her purpose? Why create her? Why keep her? Perhaps as a neverending blood supply?_

She paused to sniff the blood on her finger, then screwed up her nose in confusion. She shook her head in disappointment. _No, too much venom. She smells too much like a vampire to seem edible. That's probably what his experiment is for - enough venom for rapid healing and not aging, but not enough to turn a vampire off from feeding. What a clever experiment!_

_I wonder if she tastes better than she smells_, Maria thought curiously. She carefully reached out and gave her finger a small lick. She then grimaced and wiped off her tongue with her shirt. _No, she doesn't taste right either. Too bitter. Like trying to drink from someone mid-change._

She stood up and took a few steps away from the girl, ordering, "Go ahead and burn her too."

"No! Please!" Elena cried, as she and Ana stepped out onto the porch. Maria whipped her head around to face them and raised an eyebrow. The two girls were trembling with fright. In the moments while the three females assessed one another, Beatriz' heart gave its final thump.

"It's too late!" Ana wailed. "She's dead!" Her elder sister comforted her as she began to mourn the loss of their father and sister.

_Well, I suppose they're better than nothing, even if they only serve as a distraction to the enemy,_ Maria figured. She sighed. "You're either for me or against me. You can serve in my army or die here with your family. Which will it be?"

The two girls shared a look and came to a mutual decision. "We'll come with you."

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Okay, I know you all wanted Maria dead, but it seems she wants to push the conflict to the next chapter. It's all coming together shortly, I promise. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	63. Mangling Maria

**AN: ** Longest chapter ever, over 8000 words! Don't worry, Maria couldn't delay the inevitable any longer.

**Chapter 63 - Mangling Maria**

**Third Person POV**

For the first time since speaking privately with Maria, Elena and Ana were close enough to look each other in the eye. They were hunting, used to taking down prey together. Maria and her minions were searching the city streets for prey as well. The girls had been sent off in different directions originally, but the force of habits learned over the course of many years in which they'd been drilled that it was safer to hunt in pairs than alone, had the two naturally gravitating together until they were running side by side again.

Now that their eyes met, they both felt something strange snap in their minds. Dropping their now dead dinner on the ground, they both shook their heads, as if trying to get water out of their ears or flies out of their noses. Their eyes widened at the same time as both remembered what had happened to them and their family.

"She hypnotized us!" Ana hissed in dismay. "To make us loyal to her, even more loyal than we are to each other! We need to run, while we still can!"

"No!" Elena protested, grabbing Ana's arm. "If we run now, they will simply chase us down and kill us. Remember the guns? Remember Beatriz? They are stronger and faster than we are, we'll never make it."

"We have to try," Ana whimpered. "I don't want to stay with this horrible woman."

Elena nodded grimly, "I know, sweetie, but there are only two of us against trained, experienced, armed, brainwashed soldiers. We'll die. No, we need to be patient and use our intelligence and lack of brainwashing to come up with a plan."

"Like what?" Ana wondered, pouting. "If only Nahuel was here."

Elena grinned. "Perfect. I've still got my phone, so I'll text Nahuel and ask for his help."

Ana grinned too. "Oh, I hope he can get here soon."

Ana went ahead and took care of disposing of the dead bodies while her sister communicated with their brother. Nahuel had never gotten along with their father, but he didn't hold that against his sisters. Being the only hybrids in existence, the siblings were all rather close, even if they didn't see each other all that often. Actually, Nahuel was the only one that didn't live in the family home with Joham.

Ana had asked her father once about why Nahuel didn't live with them, and Joham told her it was a male thing. He explained that when boys became men, they felt the need to be head of their own household and would go out on their own to prove to themselves they were competent enough to survive without their father's protection. Joham had postulated that Nahuel would return to the family once he had finally located his mate, as he would desire his family's strength to keep his mate safe.

Ana returned to her sister's side as Elena was tucking her phone back into her pocket. "Well?" she inquired expectantly.

Elena smiled and nodded. "He's on his way. He had some good advice too. He recommended we pretend to still be under Maria's influence. If she knows we've broken her hold on us, she'll either take us under again, or simply kill us, deeming us a threat."

Ana nodded in understanding. "We'll take our cues from the other guys."

**xxxxxxx**

Edward had gotten a good head start on his pursuer, which was the only reason he was still alive. He had darted off initially at full speed, but the venom loss was steadily draining his energy. It was now significantly affecting his speed. He could hear the vampire behind him gloating and rejoicing that the chase would soon come to an end.

Edward concentrated on the mating pull, knowing he was getting closer to his mate with every step. The speed at which the bond strengthened even told him she was running to him at the same time he was running to her.

_For Alice. This is for Alice_, he chanted in his head to keep himself going. It was getting harder and harder to ignore the fear, pain, and hopelessness building up in his torso. He desperately wanted to stop and hunt so his body could begin the healing process, but he knew it would be the last thing he'd ever do. He'd be fried the moment he stopped running.

_His ass is mine now!_ David gloated._ Just a few feet closer, and he'll be toast. There's no way he'll be lucky enough to get away twice._

_This is it. I'm not going to make it_, Edward moaned in despair. _I've given it my all, but I can barely even stay upright as it is._

Just when he was ready to give up, to fall to his knees and welcome the flames, he finally heard Alice's mental voice up ahead.

_Hang in there, Edward!_ Alice was shouting in her mind. _We're almost there, just a few more seconds! Keep running! Please, baby!_

_Thank heavens!_ Edward cheered. The knowledge that she was so close gave him a burst of energy and speed, delaying the end just a little longer.

_Shit! I almost had him! I thought for sure he was done_, David cursed. _This must be his second wind, his last reserve. He'll burn through it soon enough, and then I'll burn through him._

Edward knew David was correct and hoped the cavalry Alice promised was indeed only a few seconds away. He caught a brief glimpse of Eleazar's mind coming in from the side, but he was too weak and exhausted to process anything more than his friend's presence. He was focusing the remainder of his energy on getting to his mate, knowing she would die if he did, that she would throw herself on his pyre rather than face the world without him.

**_JUMP! NOW! EDWARD!_** Alice screamed mentally, slicing through his fear and fatigue.

His body followed his mate's command on autopilot, jumping even before his own mind could issue the order to his legs.

_Finally! 29 feet away!_ David calculated. _Time to roast this asshole._

He pulled the trigger and watched the ball of flame shoot out at a thousand miles an hour. Impossibly, the one armed boy jumped just before the flames reached him, clearing the path of the flame by inches.

"Noooo!" David screamed angrily. _How the hell did he do that? He should be ash now!_

Edward reached up to grab onto a tree branch and watched as the flame passed right below him. His eyes widened in horror as he saw one of his shoe laces was untied and dangling down about 8 inches below the bottom of his shoe. Desperately, he pushed the shoe off with the toes of his other foot before the flames could climb up the shoestring. Kicking his foot, he flung the shoe away from him.

He watched the flaming shoe flying through the air and gasped in terror when he realized he'd just sent it right toward his advancing mate. Moments before the shoe would have hit her, she jumped to the side, landing against a tree and pushed off from there, knocking down the tree and propelling herself forward.

_You can't run forever_, David mentally snarled, racing forward to get within range again.

Forgetting completely about the enemy behind him, Edward lunged toward his mate, thinking only of getting her in his arms, even though he only had one left. He was now weak enough that his gift didn't register any of the thoughts around him as anything more than an unintelligible buzz.

Luckily for him, Eleazar was now in range and sent a blast of his own gun at David. David stood in the flames as they passed harmlessly around him, smirking at Eleazar, who watched dumbfounded.

"Fool! Fire cannot kill me!" David gloated smugly. "I was a firefighter in my human life and brought immunity to fire into this existence as my special vampire gift. I can never be destroyed!"

This prideful session had successfully distracted his attention away from Edward, and as he raised his gun to cook Eleazar, he was surprised to find his head suddenly separated from his neck.

Edward had been shocked when Alice dodged him, easily eluding his attempts to capture her in his embrace. He'd felt confused and rejected as he whirled around to watch her retreating form, only to feel foolish when he saw her efficiently and effortlessly decapitating their enemy. Maria's goon had been about to kill Eleazar, and Edward was relieved that Alice hadn't gotten as caught up in him as he was in her, or else they'd all be dead now.

He groaned in pain, finally allowing himself to collapse now that they were safe, relatively anyway. Eleazar took over the dismemberment, and finally Alice was beside him, comforting him, touching him, and easing his pain.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

Everyone was tense on the plane as Demetri kept us informed of the whereabouts of the different parties. The grief was palpable when he revealed the snuffing out of Laurent's and Irina's minds. We knew when Maria killed more vampires and was joined by others too. We were aware of Edward's reunion with Alice and Eleazar, as well as the death of his pursuer.

During our flight, Carlisle received a call from Alice. She'd obtained a new phone and warned us that the old ones were all destroyed by the ocean water. She told him of Edward's injury and the chance she and Eleazar wouldn't be able to reach him in time to save him. She begged for Carlisle to come and help her heal him, since there was no arm to reattach, and she didn't know how to tend to such a large, gaping wound. Normally, Eleazar would have been able to help her, but he was too distraught over the loss of his longtime daughter and new son-in-law, and the impact that would have on his new granddaughter to focus on anything but avenging their loss.

She'd later called again, to inform us when she could no longer see Maria in her visions. Demetri confirmed it was with the addition of two new members to her team, so we knew there was something strange about them. We wondered at the possibility of them being shifters, having heard a few legends of humans changing shape associated with that region, though the most common involved becoming a dolphin.

_How could that possibly help in a fight against vampires, unless perhaps Maria intends to stage an attack in the water?_

The most important decision now before us was who would go to help Alice, Edward, and Eleazar, and who would go with me to take out Maria permanently. Surprisingly enough, it was easier than I thought it would be. Carlisle volunteered immediately, and I was privy to Rose's and Emmett's disgust and sense of betrayal, though their faces remained stoic. I didn't mention anything, knowing they were trying to be supportive of Carlisle, despite their feelings toward their former siblings.

I had been thinking mostly about Alice's pleas about Edward and his injuries, so I was briefly startled when Tanya and Kate both stood to volunteer themselves and their mates. Sensing their emotions, I was instantly reminded of the grief they were still harboring for the loss of their sister, the woman they'd lived with and loved for a thousand years. I knew then they were going for Eleazar's sake, to comfort him and grieve with him, as well as keep him from doing anything foolish to risk himself during this trying time.

Our covens were unusual for the level of bonds we shared. Most vampires only bonded to this extent with their mates, so I was unsure how volatile Eleazar might be. I knew a vampire who had recently lost their mate was highly unstable and obsessed with avenging their loss. They no longer cared about maintaining their own existence and thus were less careful to avoid exposure or attention. Often, they would snap and fight anyone they perceived as getting in their way or preventing them from carrying out their mission of revenge.

If Eleazar was feeling the same kind of grief and loss the sisters were, then as a male, he would feel responsible, like he should have protected Irina somehow. Without his mate there to calm him, like Tanya and Kate had, he could easily go off the deep end in his reaction. Edward wouldn't be in any position to stop him, and Alice would be too concerned with her own injured mate to be of any help either.

"Yes, thank you ladies. Eleazar will need you now, especially since Carmen is so far away. He needs the physical reminder that he has so many others who still need him and love him, so he doesn't do anything foolish to alleviate his grief and guilt," I declared. They nodded, hugging each other a little closer, while also pulling their mates in closer as well. I was glad they all had each other as a support network. I could feel the understanding and sympathy directed their way from the rest of the group, and Rose and Emmett moved over to them to offer comfort.

The rest of us began going over various scenarios, trying to come up with various contingency plans in an attempt to anticipate the four new people she'd added to her group along the way, some of whom were likely not vampires, but something else entirely. It didn't help that whatever they were, Peter's gift warned would knock our socks off and boggle our minds.

_What could they possibly be that would have vampires and wolf shape shifters reeling in shock and awe? Witches? Unicorns? Space aliens? Just how weird would they have to be to be weird to us?_

**xxxxxxx**

**Third Person POV**

Maria froze and issued orders for her team to assume a defensive formation when she heard rapidly approaching footsteps. She watched curiously as a male hybrid approached cautiously, assuming a nonthreatening demeanor.

_Just how many of these things are there?_ She wondered. She thought about how warm the sisters were and snickered as she suddenly had a whole new idea of how useful this young man might be. _I wonder what it will feel like to have his hot hardness inside of me, his body warming me from the outside and inside at the same time?_

Her sly smile turned to a scowl when her eyes fell on the female vampire who followed him so protectively, adoringly.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Maria growled at the newcomers, glaring hostilely at the female in particular.

"I heard the heartbeats of my sisters and came to visit with them," Nahuel calmly replied. "I am surprised to see them so far from home without our father."

Maria raised an eyebrow in challenge. "Your father is dead, so your sisters decided to join me for their own protection."

"I see," Nahuel responded thoughtfully. "I must thank you for caring for them then. Where is Beatriz?"

Maria narrowed her eyes, sure she was being played. "She decided not to come with us."

"Hmm, she always was a homebody," Nahuel declared with a shrug.

"You don't seem upset about the death of your father," Maria quietly accused.

Nahuel shrugged again. "I'm not. I never liked the old bastard. He killed my mother and left me alone to raise myself. Why should I shed tears over someone who considered my mother, who truly loved me, nothing more than a guinea pig and me a living experiment?"

Maria smirked. "Why indeed?" She liked his attitude, having no use for sentimental saps in her army. Looking over to the female beside him, she growled again. "Is this your mate?"

Nahuel raised his eyebrows in surprise and gave a startled laugh. "No, of course not. I doubt a creature such as myself, caught between two worlds, could ever find a mate. This is my aunt, my mother's biological sister, who took care of my mother after my father abandoned her with his monstrous spawn growing inside her, draining her of her life's blood and breaking her bones with each wiggle or kick. I accidentally changed Aunt Huilen the day I was born, biting her in my newborn hunger. She got away and I ended up drinking the blood of my dying mother instead. When my aunt awoke to this existence she somehow forgave me and raised me as her own, while never letting me forget my true mother and how my monstrous father had deceived her, used her, and then tossed her aside, knowing she would die giving birth to me."

"Hmm, fascinating, I'm sure," Maria drawled. "As long as she's not your mate, you two are both welcome to join me. I have no use for mates." The word 'mates' was dripping with scorn, making no secret of her abhorrence of the whole institution. "Stupid mate bonds," she muttered under her breath, underestimating Nahuel's hearing. Smiling, she proceeded to hypnotize Nahuel and Huilen into doing her bidding.

Nahuel came out of his trance as soon as his eyes met Elena's, but Huilen didn't respond to either of the girls. She only recovered when her gaze met Nahuel's.

The four of them speculated on the reasoning why they were able to break the mind control. They now knew it wasn't because of them being hybrids, which had been the first theory. It had seemed to be confirmed when Huilen didn't respond to the girls, but her subsequent recovery due to Nahuel had tossed that theory aside.

Nahuel remembered what Maria had muttered under her breath. _Bonds. Mate bonds. Everyone knows mate bonds are the strongest bonds that exist between two vampires. That's it! Mate bonds must counteract the mind control, but she doesn't know that familial bonds do that too! I doubt she has ever encountered vampires who are related by blood in addition to venom. We can't let her discover our immunity or she'll kill us for sure._

He related his conclusions to the other three, and they agreed to play along until the opportunity presented itself to make their escape.

**xxxxxxx**

**Jasper POV**

Demetri dropped our team off in northern Guatemala, then took off again with Heidi to bring Carlisle, Billy, Tanya, Chief, Kate, and Garrett to the rendezvous point with Alice, Edward, and Eleazar. It was decided he would fly them to their home in Alaska, where Carmen would be waiting for them, before coming back for the rest of us.

It didn't take long to find Maria. She had her minions scurrying around, setting up camp. She liked a certain level of comfort and was determined to have it regardless of the location. She wasn't as alert as should have been, and I knew she thought she would have more time and reinforcements before she would have to face us. To my knowledge, Maria had never flown on an airplane, and her information on the subject was limited to commercial flights. Since most planes didn't go over 600 mi/hr, she was certain running was still the fastest way to travel.

Knowing the cell phones didn't survive the trip through the water, she would expect it to take much longer for word to get to us that our initial phase of attack failed. She was hoping she had killed all the witnesses too, giving her even more time before we would realize we needed to send a larger group. No doubt she expected to have at least one more day to prepare, by which time Gregor would have joined her with the rest of her army.

_She is really in over her head this time_, I thought smugly. _Did she think none of the Volturi survived, that none joined us against the brothers? The guards have beaten her before, taken out entire armies of hers. Why does she think she'll be able to prevail this time, when she never has before?_

We were watching Maria from a mile away, using binoculars to pick out the smallest details. Three of the newcomers to her team stood out immediately. Their tan skin was much too dark for a vampire. Even vampires from Africa and Asia were unable to maintain their melanin. Under the influence of the venom, even human skin the rich color of dark chocolate became a dusky gray, as if coated with ashes. Skin in various coffee-colored hues, like cappuccino and mocha latte, became the color of root beer foam.

In addition to their skin color, their eye color screamed 'human'. All three of them had some variation of brown eyes, dark to light, none of which possessed any of the crimson or amber we've come to associate with vampires. If that wasn't enough to convince us, their beauty was still supernatural in nature, their bodies in prime health, like the wolves were, and their speed and strength were far beyond the capabilities of a human. The absolute clincher were the heartbeats Alec, our scout, could hear from his closer position.

With Maria cockily inattentive and the rest of her team distracted, we moved within 600 feet, joining Alec and being careful to keep silent and stay down wind. Our shifters were still in human form, so they could help strategize.

"They are definitely shifters of some kind," Jake decided. "Though they don't smell anything like us."

"If they are water creatures, they wouldn't, would they?" Leah suggested.

"All I'm detecting are vampire scents mixed with human scents," I reported to the rest. "Though the humans don't smell edible, oddly enough."

Quil nodded, "Well, that's the proof then, right? Why would they smell inedible if they weren't shifters?"

"There's all kinds of proof that's much more solid than that little tidbit," Leah muttered condescendingly.

"Whatever," Quil sneered, rolling his eyes.

Bickering was a matter of course between those two, so we simply ignored it.

"There are falsely created bonds, like the ones I can make, between the three male vampires and Maria," Chelsea announced. "The shifters and the female vampire are not tied to Maria. Their bonds are already broken somehow. The male shifter is tied to both female shifters and the other female vampire with strong familial bonds, but the female shifters only have a tentative bond with the female vampire."

"Do you think the vampire is his mate, like Jane is mine?" Jake wondered. We looked at them more closely trying to figure out their relationship.

Charlie was the first to answer. "Nah, they're all related. Police officers who spend time studying mug shots and missing persons reports, are taught the skill of facial mapping. We learn to recognize the subtle similarities and differences between features. The female shifters share DNA with the male shifter, but not the female vampire. Yet, the female vampire does share DNA with the male shifter. So the shifters are all part of the same family, but the vampire was biologically related to the male as a human through the other side of his family, not the shifter side."

Peter's gift kicked in just then. "They are family, that's why Maria's gift failed on them. We've always known mates can dissolve the false bond, but it appears other strong bonds work the same way. That's why the Major and I became disillusioned and were able to break free of her mind control once we came to love each other like brothers!"

_Hmmm, that makes sense_, I thought.

"How about I just knock them all out with my gift and we can deal with them all one at a time," Alec suggested.

"No, you have to get too close," Jane protested. "I was thinking about it, and it takes too long for your gift to reach them. They would have plenty of time to fry you if they caught sight of you. By the time the fog hits them, you could be toast."

"That's too dangerous!" Chelsea squeaked in alarm. "I didn't endure Aro's crap all these years just to lose you the moment we're free of his tyranny!"

"It wouldn't work anyway," Peter interjected before Alec could reply. "They're standing too far apart. As soon as the first victim fell, Maria would kill the shifters, and we can't have that, because they're important to us for some reason. They are our allies, not our enemies, so we can't risk their lives in this altercation."

"That's going to make things much more difficult, isn't it?" Em whined.

I snorted. "Well, we can't just run in bashing heads willy-nilly, if that's what you mean. However, as long as we're creative in our approach, I'm sure we can prevail. Peter's right, by the way. Their emotions are hostile toward Maria. They are clearly here against their will."

Quil growled. "Has anybody else noticed that she and her men are all armed with those blasters, like we are? I may not be a vampire, but I'm not sure I wouldn't be just as cooked if one of those fireballs hits me."

I nodded and sent him some calm assurance. "Yes, we're aware. Thanks, Quil. We all need to get gooped with mud from head to toe. Not a single shred of skin, hair, or fabric should be left uncovered. We also need to pool our venom into the empty guns, so we can still use our guns against them."

"Oh, no way! There is no way I am putting an inch's worth of mud in my hair!" Rose instantly shrieked.

"Would you rather your beautiful hair catch on fire?" Leah sneered. "I'm sure bald would be a good look for you."

"Shut up, bitch!" Rose growled.

"Make me, whore!" Leah snarled.

Rose rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you no matter how much sex or what kind of sex you have with your husband, it doesn't make you a whore?"

"Fine, you're a nymphomaniac," Leah challenged in a sweet tone.

"That's better than being a frigid fleabag," Rose retorted.

"You're just jealous, because you know you want some of this," Leah taunted, sweeping her hand down her body.

"Hell, yeah! I need a heating pad for my sore muscles," Rose teased back.

"Oh, can I watch?" Em asked excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

"Um, vampires don't get sore muscles, do they?" Quil pointed out seriously. _Poor boy. Utterly clueless._

"On that note, I think it's time to get down to business," Char declared. "Time to wallow in the local mudhole."

We retreated to a small pond we'd found along the way and began the disgusting process of applying smelly swamp goo onto all our exposed body parts.

"It wouldn't be so bad if it didn't smell like shit," Em commented, squishing the mud between his toes.

"Yeah, don't even think of coming near me smelling like that," Rose disparaged, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"C'mon in, Rosie, the water's fine," Peter called over to her with a smirk. He was splashing around in the muddy pond with Charlotte, pulling up handfuls of mud and smearing them on Char's chest playfully.

"Screw you, Petie," she retorted.

Bella and I were having fun painting mud on each other too, so I was barely paying attention to the others. Suddenly, I felt a huge wave of mischievousness and quickly looked to pinpoint the source. Realizing it was coming from Leah, I directed my mate's attention her way to witness whatever prank was about to unfold.

Leah and Quil were working together, piling a huge mountain of mud on Quil's discarded shirt. Bella and I snickered with amusement as we watched them sneak up behind Rose, carrying the mud mountain between them. As soon as they came with reach, they worked in tandem to turn the shirt over, right on top of Rosalie's head. Rose froze in shock at the feeling of roughly twenty-four pounds of mud landing on her head and sliding slowly down on all sides. Leah and Quil made a run for it while she was still in shock, which may just have saved their lives.

"My hair! My skin! My clothes!" Rose wailed. Then she started screeching, "Ruined! They're all ruined. When I catch whomever is responsible I'm going to rip off their pieces of flesh slowly, a little at a time. You'll be praying for the mercy of death before I'm through with you."

_Boy, Rose sure could be scary when she wanted. Good thing she's on our side_, I thought to myself.

"Aw, hun, you look good in brown," Emmett attempted, but stopped when she growled ferociously and snapped at him. He immediately went on the defensive, "It wasn't me!"

"Let's go put that rage to good use," I recommended.

**xxxxxxx**

Somehow we made it back to Maria's camp without any loss of life or limb, though I was sure Rose would lose it a few times and go on a destructive spree. I made liberal use of my gift to keep her from hurting anyone, knowing she would regret it later.

After Leah's confession that, "I'm not going to lose you just because you're afraid of a little dirt, so get over it, princess," Rose calmed down and accepted her lot.

Unfortunately, Maria must have heard some of Rose's death shrieks, as the three male vampires with her were now coated in mud, just like we were. She hadn't bothered to cover herself with mud, taking the vain route like Rosalie had tried, which will only be to her detriment.

_Too bad nobody cared enough for her to coat her in mud against her will_, I snickered to myself. _Yeah, somehow I think her men are more worried for their own skin than hers right about now. Her selfishness is shining through, weakening her power over them. They're starting to doubt themselves and her, wondering why they're risking their lives for such a mean, self-centered bitch._

Gathering my friends and family around me, I was in full war mode, strategizing with my company like days of old. "Leah, Quil, Jacob, Jane, and Alec will all circle around behind her and come at her from that direction. Fan out enough to be able to cover each other. When I give the signal, you will all advance to within fifty feet of her location. They should get a strong whiff of you, with the way the wind is blowing, which should make them extremely antsy as their instincts take over. You'll pretend to charge, but don't get close enough to actually get hit. Jane and Alec, you are not to attack if it will put you in danger. The key is to get them to point the guns away from the shifters and give them the opportunity to rebel and escape on their own. I can tell by their emotions they are simply waiting for an opening."

After obtaining their agreement, answering their questions, and handling any objections or concerns, I moved on to the next group I needed to address. "Rose and Emmett, you will circle around and come at them from the right. Charlie and Chelsea, you will circle around and come at them from the left. Don't get too close. Make them come to you. You are going to prevent the escape of the wrong people and provide cover for the right ones. Be prepared to be attacked. If more come for you than you can handle, we'll move in to help. All of us will be close enough to come to the aid of any other within seconds."

They agreed, made sure they understood what was expected of them, and then waited for me to reveal the last part of the plan. "Peter and I will wall down the center, straight toward her. Char will be to Peter's side, and Bella will be on mine. It will be immediately obvious to her that we are mated, which will surprise and enrage her, particularly since the mating of Char and Peter was kept from her all those years ago. Once she sees that I am also mated, she will be disappointed, rejected, jealous, and desperate. She will then know she cannot use her gift on any of us, no doubt ruining whatever plan she has concocted. She will need to change her game plan on the fly, not one of her strong suits, which will leave her at a disadvantage, and she knows it. Do not underestimate the destructive power of the desperate."

Everyone departed to carry out my orders. The anticipation was bubbling up inside each one of us, but particularly for the three of us who had been subjected to her cruelty before. Soon the Wicked Witch of the South would be nothing more than a legend used to scare newborn vampires and human school children.

I will never forget the look on Maria's face when she saw Bella walking with me, my body language declaring her to be my mate. So many emotions flashed through Maria's eyes as her mind struggled to come to grips with the decimation of her dreams. She had always believed I was hers, even though she knew were weren't mates by vampire standards. She'd always thought I'd come back to her someday when I tired of playing domesticated vampire.

I loved even more the way Bella stood up to her, wordlessly dismissive and condescending, saying without need of spoken language that my Bella found Maria unworthy of her attention. The fact that Bella was still just a newborn, barely half a year old, made it all the more poignant. Jealousy reared its ugly head, and I knew Maria had taken in Bella's unmarred beauty. I was the only one aware of Maria's self-consciousness about her own scarred body, as she usually passed it off with confidence as the evidence of her fortitude and experience in battle, enjoying the fear it inevitably caused the newborns. Seeing my beautiful Bella eyeing her with disdain, uncaring and unafraid, was a bitter pill to swallow. For a moment, I found myself wondering if Maria's head would explode with all the disappointment, hate, and rage she was projecting.

I chuckled with smug amusement when I realized she was trying to manipulate me by projecting her emotions. That had worked all too well in the past, especially with Alice, but thanks to my Bella, I was immune to such shenanigans.

The wind blew through the clearing, and I knew immediately when the stench of the werewolves hit her and the others too. They all stiffened and began silently panicking, looking hastily all around them to see what this strange new threat could possibly be.

With a single word, Maria sent two of her remaining guards running off to the sides, one toward Charlie and Chelsea, the other toward Rose and Emmett. The battle had begun and the moment of truth had come. I knew we would win, but I couldn't guarantee we wouldn't suffer any losses on our side. I could only hope all the planning and forethought we put into this would suffice.

The guards were confident as they raced toward their opponents. I could see the way their eyes moved over the unblemished skin of the couples and rightly concluded they were unskilled in hand to hand combat. Both guards had their guns holstered, knowing they would be useless against the mud covering all of us. As soon as the guards got within the thirty foot range, my team sprayed them with venom and then lit them on fire. The lava beasts they became as the mud melted into magma were some of the scariest things I'd seen as a vampire. Their agonized screams echoed throughout the clearing, sending shivers down the spines of all who witnessed their painful struggles. The seconds seemed to drag on for hours as we all watched the formerly intimidating guards reduced to steaming piles of rock.

Maria's fear was at an all time high, and she was beginning to doubt her own survival for the first time in all the years I'd known her. Just as Peter had predicted, she and her last supposedly loyal minion grabbed onto the humanoids and attempted to use them as human shields. I wondered why Maria's only remaining guard still supported her now that Chelsea had freed him from her control.

A careful analysis of his emotions revealed he didn't give a shit about her after all. He was trusting her to keep him alive, since experience had taught him she always managed to escape, even when the rest of the army was lost. She always knew when and how to retreat. Sadly for him, we had them both well surrounded. Maria wasn't going anywhere, and neither was he.

Maria was just now figuring out the truth as well, as her eyes darted around every which way, looking for a weakness in our tightening net. Just as we'd planned, I began pouring fear, paranoia, and anxiety into the clearing, swamping Maria and her guard with the overwhelming alarm and panic. Unfortunately, the humanoid family was affected as well, but there was no help for that. It was necessary to save them from Maria's evil intentions.

"Devon, use your gift, you idiot!" Maria hissed to her comrade.

"Don't you think I've been trying?" He growled angrily, frustrated and frightened. "It's not working!"

"Why aren't you turning on each other?" she demanded, glaring at me.

I chuckled. "Oh, is that his gift? My sweet, powerful mate is a shield, strong enough to protect our entire team. Anything he's throwing at us is simply bouncing right back off again."

As I taunted them, we were all closing in on them, each of us moving within fifty feet of Maria and Devon.

"Oh, Maria, you aren't still waiting for Gregor, are you?" Peter drawled. "I'm afraid he and the rest of those you left behind have been permanently detained. But don't worry, their ashes are now fertilizing the grounds of your former camp."

Maria began snarling, hissing, and grinding her teeth. It was obvious she had indeed been hoping for rescue.

"How on earth did nice people like you get mixed up with scum like those two?" Char asked, smiling at the humanoid family. "We have no quarrel with your family, unless you are a threat to us."

The humanoids exchanged speaking glances, and I felt their understanding of what we were trying to tell them. They knew we would not attack them, unless they attacked us first. We were granting them asylum with us, and I could feel the relief radiating from them.

With the formalities out of the way, the wolves began their intimidation techniques, growling and howling, crouching and snarling, bearing their sharp teeth and drooling. They were incredibly distracting to vampires whose only experience with such creatures were Children of the Moon, unreasonable, irrational, bloodthirsty, violent creatures whose hatred of vampires is unmatched.

Jane, Alec, Charlie, Chelsea, Rose and Emmett began throwing rocks at Maria's and Devon's heads. It didn't hurt them, but it was annoying and distracting, interfering with their concentration and focus. The enemies eyes were darting around desperately, trying to be everywhere at once, to anticipate the direction of attack. To further mess with their heads, Peter, Char, Bella, and I simply stood there smirking, completely relaxed and unhurried, unfazed by the proximity of our enemy.

I carefully withdrew my influence from them, knowing they no longer needed my help to be paranoid and anxious. As I deliberately met the eyes of each of the members of the humanoid family, I sent them a small burst of courage, confidence, and determination, one at a time, wordlessly informing them I expected them to aid in their escape. I needed them to be ready when the time came to seize the opportunity, not wait around for us to get close enough to take out their captors. They all exchanged speaking glances again, and I felt their acceptance and understanding of the situation.

It was time for the next phase. "Now!" I yelled to the wolves, causing Maria and Devon to tense further and crouch behind the humanoids, frantically trying to determine the direction of attack.

The wolves worked together perfectly, crouching down and lunging. Their arc was perfect to have them land right behind the enemy, which was easily calculated by those two. Maria and Devon swung around and fired their guns, knowing the wolves would land right in the flames. What they didn't expect was that this was all part of my plan. The wolves expertly halted their lunges mid-air, twisting their bodies around and dropping down to the ground 32 feet from the enemy vamps, just out of range of the guns. By the time Maria and Devon figured out it was a trick, it was too late.

As soon as the guns were pointed at the wolves instead of the humanoids, the male pushed his sister toward Rose and Emmett urging her to run. He then grabbed the gun right out of Devon's hand and raced for the side on his sister's heels. At the same time, the female vampire pushed the other humanoid toward Charlie and Chelsea, sending her racing away from Maria. The female then carefully placed herself between Maria and the shifter, ready to cover for her, so she could make a clean getaway.

It turned out not to be necessary, for hearing Devon's cry of distress, she swung around toward him to see the humanoids escaping. Taking advantage of Maria's distraction, the female vampire began running backward toward Charlie and Chelsea, putting as much distance between her and Maria as possible. She never took her eyes off of Maria, knowing she was armed and not wanting to get shot in the back.

Devon had been momentarily shocked when the male grabbed his gun, not realizing Maria's mind control was no longer working. As soon as his mind processed that the humanoids were joining the enemy and leaving him defenseless on the battlefield, he roared in rage and dashed after them.

Meanwhile, Maria instinctively shot at the 'traitors' who were running away. The only one still in range was Devon, and the flames from her gun licked at his backside. Feeling the heat, Devon looked behind him to see the baked mud on his body, steam rising from it.

"You shot me, you bitch!" he screamed at Maria, stopping and facing her.

Maria's face twisted with hatred, and she attempted to fire again, only to find her gun was empty. Devon stared at her in shock, knowing she was deliberately attacking him. Maria threw the empty gun at him and grabbed another from her pocket. Devon began to panic, looking around wildly, seeing guns pointed at him from two sides, and me waiting on the third.

Not wanting to tangle with any of us, he decided to take his chances with the wolves. When he was halfway there, he hit Alec's fog and promptly keeled over unconscious. Maria never got a chance to pull her gun all the way out of her pocket, for Jane had calmly and quietly stepped within range and now had her writhing on the ground, screaming in pain and begging for mercy.

Peter, Char, Bella, and I claimed 'dibs' on Maria, intending to torture her before killing her for all the things she had done to us in the past. The wolves cheerfully ripped Devon apart and burned the pieces before he even woke up from the fog. The others gathered together to exchange information, and Charlie began a thorough interrogation of the newcomers. The wolves joined Charlie's group in human form shortly thereafter. Leah's eyes locked with Nahuel's, and the world disappeared for both of them.

I was caught up in the satisfaction of tearing my creator up into little tiny bits, so was only mildly distracted by the powerful emotions coursing through the new soul mate pair. This was a day I had hoped for and imagined for so long. Finally, I would be free of Maria, no longer needing to check over my shoulder to make sure she hadn't tracked me down, hoping to drag me back to the hell of her life of war and destruction. It was cathartic to hear her yelps, whines, and screams as she had inflicted on us so many times over the years we were with her. Not only did I bear my own painful scars from her torture of me, but I had been subjected to the pain of every single victim she tortured, unable to block their emotions from affecting me. For decade after decade, I had endured the pain of flesh being ripped off of me and her venom burning me, both literally and through sharing the pain of others. She had tried her best to break me, but she hadn't succeeded.

We had separated her arms and legs, hands and feet, fingers and toes, from her body and then began biting them and ripping small chunks from them. All the separated parts were wriggling and writhing around, so none of us noticed until we searched through our memories that one of the fingers was steadily working its way toward the gun we had tossed aside from her pocket. It moved like and inchworm, but at last it reached its destination. We never even saw it working to rotate the gun so it was facing us, never considered we were all now soaked in Maria's venom just as much as she was. We didn't notice that lone finger work its way around to the trigger and squeeze it.

Thank heavens for Peter's gift, because when he suddenly shouted out of the blue for us to "Roll away, now! Roll in the dirt!" none of us hesitated in the slightest, instantly obeying his panicked command. It wasn't a moment too soon either, for we barely got the wet venom covered by a layer of mud and dirt before Maria's gun went off, sending her soul straight to hell, or wherever evil vampires go.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** *sigh of relief* There, we finally got rid of her. What did you think? Did I do it justice?


	64. The Aftermath

**AN:** Sorry for the delay. Real life hit a snag and kept me from indulging in my writing hobby. Ah, well. It happens to the best of us, right? At least it's here for your reading pleasure now.

**Chapter 64 - The Aftermath (Ding, Dong the Witch is Dead)**

**JasperPOV**

_And so it ends_, I thought to myself, staring into the flames that were rapidly turning my arch-nemesis to ash. _I can't believe it's finally over. All these years of looking over my shoulder, wondering if she would strike, if she would use someone I cared about to drag me back into her hellish existence._

I waited to feel the relief and the triumph I expected, but instead this victory was hollow, like so many others had been back when I'd been her second in command. At the time, I'd believed the hollow feeling was due to the knowledge that it was neverending, that no battle was the final battle as far as Maria was concerned, for her greed knew no bounds.

_This should be the end now though. Maria and all her followers are dead. All the Southern covens and their armies are dead. There is no one left to avenge them, to plot against me. My mate and I are the most powerful couple in the world. So why does this conquest feel so empty?_

_I think maybe it was too quick, too easy. She should have suffered longer. She robbed me of my satisfaction by ending her own life before I felt she'd been tortured long enough. So many innocent lives taken, so many souls extinguished for no reason, so much pain, suffering, and loss, all because of her selfish greed and ambition._

_I wanted to make her death last for hours, maybe even days. I wanted to cover her body with as many scars as Peter, Charlotte, and I carried on ours. I wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine, force her to experience for herself the emotional torture she forced me to endure for decades on end._

I groaned and released my pent up rage into the earth, rather than projecting it to my comrades. I felt the earth tremble with the force of my wrath and desire for revenge. I had to let it go before it poisoned me. I couldn't afford to become bitter and haunted now that I had a mate to make this existence worthwhile, heavenly even.

_I suppose I shouldn't really begrudge Maria the small amount of mercy she received in the end, granting herself a quick death, rather than enduring the long, drawn out torture Peter, Char, and I had planned for her. After all, I have been granted a tremendous amount of mercy myself, having been forgiven of the sins of my past. Sure, I was just following orders, carrying out Maria's punishments, attacks, deterrents, and training, but I was the one actually doing the deeds._

_It was my teeth covered in blood from the humans I changed to fight in her army. It was my hands covered in venom from the year old vampires I tore apart and burned because she decided they had outlived their usefulness and needed to be discarded. It was my soul that burned along with every changing human and dying vampire. It was my body tainted with the sexual dominance she forced upon me and forced me to visit upon others._

_Yet, even with all I had done, somehow I have been granted the most precious happiness known to my kind. I have a mate that makes my heart sing with love, my soul glow with joy, my body purr with ecstasy, and my mind simmer in happiness. I know there are many who believe or did believe I was undeserving of happiness, of peace and contentment, but I'm not stupid enough to throw it away, like Edward did. No, I'm not foolish enough to sabotage myself by making my mate doubt my feelings for her and devotion to her._

_I may not be worthy of the joy I have been given through the love of my mate and family and the respect of my friends and allies, but there is a major difference between me and Maria. I recognized that my ways were evil and renounced them at first opportunity. I repented of my sins and chose to live a better, more fulfilling, more humane life as soon as I learned there was another way. I regretted the violence I committed, the souls I snuffed, the pain I caused to others. I stopped doing those things and actively chose to pursue a peaceful existence, to rise above my past and work to become a better man._

_Though I struggled, I overcame and have been redeemed. I have earned every bit of the respect I am now given. None of it was forced, manufactured, or born out of fear._

Even unto her dying breath, Maria never once felt remorse for the things she had done or ordered done, the evil she perpetuated for so many years. No, she was evil incarnate, rotten to the core, and proud of it. She was unashamed of her misdeeds, believing herself justified in harming others to claw her way to the top. I felt not one bit of repentance from her, not even as she was burning and about to face whatever is on the other side.

I sighed and shook my head. There was nothing more to do or say. It was over and done now. I needed to let my past go, once and for all, and join my family for our triumphant return to Volterra. My Bella took my hand, sensing I was finally ready to move on, and the empty, hollow feeling disappeared completely. Maria may have robbed me of a small part of my victory by ending herself before I was ready, but it no longer mattered. Smiling at my mate, I realized I would always have the last laugh, because when the dust finally settled, I was the one whole and happy, content and peaceful, joyful and ecstatic. I was the one still walking and talking, enjoying my existence with my mate, family, and friends. I was the one helping lead the vampire race into a new era. I had everything a vampire could ever want or need, and Maria was nothing more than ashes in the wind.

On that note, I kissed my mate and raced with her to the waiting plane, ready to tackle the rest of our future together.

**xxxxxxx**

The trip back to Italy was relatively quiet, with everyone contemplating the existence of vampire/human hybrids. Carlisle fired off an artillery of questions for them and Huilen, trying to glean every aspect of their existence from conception up to the present. The rest of us sat back and listened, absorbing the information and interpreting it, each in our own way.

I could tell the wolves were tempted to see them as a threat, but knowing Leah was mated to one kept them all calm enough to give them the benefit of the doubt. They were certainly not well pleased with the idea of vampire reproduction, especially after learning it resulted in the death of the human mother. The girls' prejudiced view of humans as little more than cattle only made things worse.

Carlisle wondered if the ability to reproduce was unique to Joham, as his particular vampire gift, or if other male vampires were also able to reproduce. The hybrids didn't know, but admitted they were the only ones of their kind to their knowledge. This helped reduce the wolves' tension, as they hoped this was the case.

Rose's reaction was the exact opposite of the wolves'. She was elated with the idea of possibly having a child with Emmett via in-vitro fertilization and the use of a human surrogate. She wasn't overly bothered by the knowledge the human would die in the process, figuring it was worth the cost to have a baby of her own. I rather doubted Carlisle would agree with her, since he had taken an oath to 'do no harm' and impregnating a human with a hybrid baby would certainly harm her.

Bella was simply curious about the newcomers, ingesting the information about them indifferently. There was no inherent longing for a child that many of the other vampire females were experiencing. I sensed no maternal twinges at the thought of having a child of her own, which didn't bother me at all. I had sired enough vampires that the idea of fathering anyone else, even a baby, wasn't the least bit tempting.

Interestingly enough, Alice's emotions were nearly as indifferent as Bella's, though as time passed her frustration and irritation levels steadily increased. She eventually began muttering complaints under her breath about how the hybrids interfered with her visions in such a way as to give her a headache. I would have openly scoffed and snorted in amusement, but didn't want to reward her attention seeking behavior. Instead, I simply suggested she move closer to the wolves, to replace the headache producing static with the calm of the clear black nothingness the wolves provided her. She growled unhappily at me, but followed my advice and at least stopped whining.

I sighed to myself, knowing this was just one more thing that would need to be hammered out, discussed, and regulated. We would need to set up a system of rules, laws, and guidelines about creating these hybrids, or else many of the remaining vampires would likely create harems of human women to provide them and their mates with numerous children. Even if one failed to address the inherent moral and ethical issues involved, the potential for exposure was high, considering the speed of the pregnancy, the fatality of the birthing process, and the speed of growth to adulthood.

This entire subject had the potential to destroy the carefully forged alliance we had worked so hard to create. It was emotionally charged, probably more so than any other issue our government would face. Knowing how much of a disaster it had been to deal with the immortal children and the covens who loved and protected them, I knew this also had the potential to tear covens apart, to turn friends against one another, and even to cause major rifts between mates. No, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with this at all.

**xxxxxxx**

Back in Italy once again, we all took stock of the losses the vampire world has recently suffered. So many were killed in the initial ambushes by the Southern covens before we could come to their rescue. Many were injured in the fighting, and Edward wasn't the only one suffering disfigurement from the permanent loss of a body part.

I sighed, thankful once again for the ability to block out the heavy emotions around me. "We need to organize a self-defense class," I murmured.

"I thought the threat was over?" Esme gulped fearfully.

"It is for now, but who knows how long the peace will last," I grumbled. "We wouldn't have lost so many if they had known even some basic self-defense moves, allowing them to stall long enough for help to arrive."

"I agree," Peter remarked seriously. "Newborn armies have been eradicated in the past, only to spring up again after a few years. We'd be fools to ignore the possibility of history repeating itself."

"Who would be so foolish?" Rose snapped, looking around the room suspiciously.

I frowned, but it was Char who answered, "It's not the ones who've endured the fight you need to worry about. It's those who come after, who are created postwar who find out about the theory and ignore the warnings, believing it can't possibly be as bad as everyone says it is."

"We need to do something to control the creation of others of our kind then," Charlie decided. "It's too easy to simply create one of us and then set it loose to wreak destruction. I mean, we refer to new vampires as newborns. Humans have laws governing the responsibilities of parents toward and for the children they create, and I think it only reasonable for us to have some too. I'm eternally grateful to Tanya and Kate for changing me, but I'm not a typical newborn either."

"I agree. Humans even have laws governing the responsibilities of pet owners," Billy added. "If my dog bites somebody or tears up the neighbor's flower bed, I'm legally liable for the damages he causes. Vampires should be held responsible for the actions of the newborns they create, for at least a decade. It's the parents' duty to teach their children right and wrong, as well as the rules and laws that govern society. So, if a vampire under ten years of age breaks the law, his or her sire should receive the same sentence. After all, if the sire cannot control the newborn, it is the sire's duty to destroy the newborn before any harm can be done. That would greatly reduce the number of careless creations, I would think."

Groaning, I stirred up even more conflict by adding the revelation I'd had on the plane. "It's not just the creation of normal vampires we need to regulate now. What about hybrids? I've felt the longing, the hope, and desire for children in many of those who've learned the truth about our new friends. I don't think this is something we can take lightly and simply trust our kind to do what's right. The issue is too emotional for logic to prevail."

"What do you mean, regulate?" Rose demanded, fear and rage spiking within. "You intend to make laws restricting a vampire's right to have children?"

I sighed. "I know how much you want this, Rose, but even you have to admit there are certain aspects of it that must be restricted. I'm not saying nobody can have a kid. I'm just saying there needs to be certain standards involved. I'm sure you don't want young girls stolen away from their homes and families and forced into a fatal pregnancy against their will, right?"

"Of course not," Rose agreed. "But I'm positive there are some who would be willing, in exchange for other things we can provide."

"These hybrids represent a major exposure risk," Chelsea murmured. "I think they are a wonderful miracle, but they must be kept away from human observation while they are growing exponentially, both during the pregnancy and during their abbreviated childhood. The pregnancies described sound highly risky and should have careful monitoring. I can't help but wonder how many young ladies Joham impregnated who died before the babies were old enough to survive on their own. How many were unable to meet their unique nutritional needs, not realizing the need to ingest blood? Obviously any prospective surrogates cannot be treated by human doctors, but they will still need appropriate prenatal care for the best possible outcome."

"I see what you mean," Rose admitted, calming down. "Well, I volunteer to be on the committee that works out the rules and regulations regarding the creation of hybrid children."

I nodded. "Sounds good to me. You guys can discuss it further if you want, but I'm going to track down my mate now. She's been introducing the hybrids around to some of the other covens, and I just want to make sure there aren't any surprises waiting to bite us in the ass when we least expect it."

**xxxxxxx**

Once out of the tension surrounding the conference room, I relaxed and followed the mating pull to hunt down my Bella. The emotional overload oozing from the area where she was waiting cued me into the knowledge that at least one more soul mate couple had found and acknowledged one another.

Walking into the room, I rolled my eyes upon seeing not one, but two newly mated couples. Embry and Seth had apparently imprinted on the two female hybrids. That left only Huilen without a mate, but I figured with the way things had been going lately, it wouldn't be too long before she found hers too. This matchmaking was getting bloody ridiculous, though I certainly wasn't one to complain. After all, my happy ever after was standing there watching the couples with amusement. I couldn't begrudge anyone else the kind of happiness I'd found with her.

Feeling the wave of love and adoration I sent her way, Bella's eyes snapped to mine. She flitted over to join me washing me in wave after wave of her own love and admiration for me. I opened my arms and she sank happily into my embrace, molding her body to mine.

Feeling her warmth and softness against me triggered my purr, and it didn't take long for her purr to join mine in perfect harmony. I lost track of time as we stood there, wrapped up in each other, taking comfort in the love and support only a mate can give. The remainder of any pain of the past was healed and forgotten, leaving behind only hope and determination for the future.

**xxxxxxx**

All too soon, another meeting was called, this time in regards to all the injured. It would be much harder for those with missing body parts to blend into human society, and Carlisle was hoping to brainstorm all together to come up with any possible solutions to the dilemma.

"Why not simply stick another vampire's arm on in place of the missing one?" Charlie suggested.

Peter and I both shook our heads, and I let Peter answer this one.

"We've tried that before. It's extremely painful as the two types of venom fight against each other," he explained. "The body always rejects the implant, and the tissue damage done in the area from contact with foreign venom renders the site even more scarred and painful than it already was."

"What if we simply drain the foreign venom out first?" Rose wondered.

I smiled. "Good thinking, but it still doesn't work. The host venom still destroys the limb."

"Well, our scientists should be able to develop some high tech prosthetics, right?" Billy offered.

Carlisle sighed. "I suppose it will have to do, though it won't be anywhere near as easy as it is with humans. Human tissue is so much more malleable."

"So why don't you just use a human limb?" Bella asked.

We all looked at her in confusion. She rolled her eyes and expounded, "Do a transplant with a human limb. The host's venom will change the human part, so there's no reason to reject it. The venom can then use the changing human tissue to repair the damage on the host's body, locking it all together once the change is complete."

My jaw dropped, and it wasn't the only one. _Such a simple solution. How come none of us ever thought of it before?_

"Let's try it!" Carlisle exclaimed excitedly, jumping to his feet.

"Whoa, wait a minute," I cautioned. "You can't just get spare parts from anywhere, unless you're planning to have dinner from the rest of the human."

"Of course not," Carlisle agreed with a huff. "We'll go to the morgue."

"It should probably be fresh, shouldn't it?" Char queried. "I mean, once the tissue starts to die, I don't know if it can still be changed."

Carlisle furrowed his brow in thought. "You're probably right. We'll have to catch them when their heart first stops beating."

"Yeah, but how do you know the parts will match?" Emmett protested. "What if the body you get is the wrong size or the wrong gender for whomever is with you? Are you going to have all the injured vamps hanging out at the morgue?"

Carlisle frowned, his logic now catching up to his enthusiasm. He sat back down to consider the matter further.

"Alice, dear, can you see if it will work?" Esme inquired, her expression hopeful.

Alice grimaced and shook her head. "Sorry, I can't see anything in such close proximity to the wolves and the hybrids. Give me a minute, and I'll go for a short run until my gift is working again."

We waited patiently for her return, which only took about five minutes. I started grinning when I caught her emotions. She burst back into the room at full speed, laughing and grinning like a crazy person.

"It works!" she crowed. "It hurts like hell, burning just like the original change, except the pain is limited to the changing limb, but the limb is fully functional afterward! It works!"

The emotions in the room skyrocketed, and I gladly absorbed them, locking this moment into my memory in case of hard times ahead. _This is some of the best news we vampires have ever received!_

**xxxxxxx**

Things had calmed down a bit, though everyone's emotions were still running high. Plans were being made all around the room in small groups, each having their own ideas on the best ways to obtain the donor limbs. Since the majority of the remaining vampires were human drinkers, the most common suggestion was to remove them from their meals. Carlisle wasn't fond of this idea, but most of _his_ recommendations thus far were fairly impractical.

The more aggressive of our kind favored deliberately seeking out meals who had the best body match with an injured vampire. Carlisle hated that idea, since it condemned a human simply based on their height, weight, and muscle mass, rather than on their deeds, responsibilities, and families. I could tell by their emotions that most of the vampires liked this idea best, but the majority of them were unwilling to admit it in front of Carlisle. Only a few brave ones were willing to risk his disappointment and condemnation by openly supporting it.

Before any decisions could be made or restrictions placed, one of the scientists, Klaus Einstein, came striding into the room chuckling to himself. He had a thumb drive in his hand, which he plugged into a laptop in the room.

"You have all got to see this!" He loudly announced. "It's priceless!"

Everyone paused and turned in his direction.

He smirked and continued, "Words can't do it justice. You just have to watch it for yourselves."

Hooking up a projector to the laptop, Klaus projected the images high up on the castle wall, where one of the other scientists, Logan, was hanging a screen. Once everything was in place, he selected for the video to play. The view was of the cockpit of the rocket, showing Caius and Athenadora inside. I quickly realized this was a broadcast from a hidden camera inside the rocket.

_"Ha, those idiots! Let them squabble amongst themselves and tear each other apart. We're best rid of the lot of them," Caius crowed. "We'll start the golden age of space travel and have the last laugh."_

_"You're so smart, dear," Athenadora giggled. "Once the fuss has died down, we'll go back and reclaim our thrones. Everyone will be so impressed with our space flight and your intelligence in helping us escape the mayhem that I'm sure we won't have any problems regaining our rightful places as royalty."_

_"Sure, Dora, whatever you say," Caius remarked sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

The screen faded to black with a message announcing the passing of time. Then the cockpit was up again.

_"How long is it going to take us to get to the moon?" Dora wondered, putting down her magazine._

_"A few hours, I think," Caius mused, looking through a manual of the ship's controls._

_"I'm bored," Dora whined._

_Caius groaned. "Ugh, don't start that now. Can't you just be patient?"_

_She scowled at him. "I've been patient for over two thousand years and look where that's gotten me. Inside a stuffy tin can with an old bore."_

_"Hey, we're safe, aren't we?" Caius huffed indignantly, his attitude defensive. "And I'm trying to figure out how to work this stupid thing. There's so many buttons and switches. It's not like it's intuitive."_

_"I'm getting claustrophobic," Dora complained. "I think I'm going to have a panic attack."_

_Caius rolled his eyes without looking up from the manual. "You're a vampire. You can't get a panic attack. Just stop being so unreasonable and find yourself something to do."_

_"Fine," she growled, throwing her hands up and indicating it was anything but fine._

_Like a truly clueless and oblivious male, Caius chose to ignore the warning signs in her voice and kept on reading._

The black screen appeared again, letting us know more hours had passed.

_"Are we there yet? How much longer?" Dora moaned._

_"Just shut up!" Caius growled. "We'll be there soon. You're driving me crazy!"_

_"Are you sure we're not lost? Maybe we should try to get directions," she accused. "You probably pushed the wrong button and sent us off to the middle of nowhere."_

_"I did not!" Caius shouted angrily. "We are not lost! We are right on course for the moon!"_

_Athenadora rolled her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest and stared out the window, infuriated with her spouse._

More boring, uneventful hours were edited out of the film.

_"You have no idea at all how long it takes to get to the moon, do you?" Dora challenged._

_"No, not really," Caius admitted._

_Dora scoffed. "I knew it. Do you even know how to land this thing, or are we going to crash into the side of the moon in a fiery ball of flaming death?"_

_"It's on autopilot,' he grumbled. "It'll land itself."_

_"Good. I didn't really want to go down in history as the first vampire to spread her ashes on the surface of the moon."_

_He scowled, but didn't reply._

_She let out a long, drawn-out sigh._

_His eyes flicked in her direction, but she ignored him. He looked away. A few more seconds passed in silence. Finally, he offered, "Do you want to see the plans for the colony Aro was creating? I've got the blueprints for some of the buildings."_

_She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Blueprints? Are you expecting me to build something?"_

_He grimaced and hurriedly replied, "No, of course not, dear. I just thought you might like to see what the compound is going to look like."_

_"Is going to look like? Do you mean to tell me none of it's built yet?" she demanded. "Are you seriously taking me to live on a barren rock, exposed to the elements, with no friends, no shopping, no running water, and no creature comforts?"_

_He chuckled nervously. "Well, I'm sure some of it's built already. These plans are pretty thorough. I believe the rest of the supplies we need are in the hold."_

_"They'd better be!" she growled menacingly._

_He awkwardly patted her thigh, hoping to calm her. She pushed his hand away._

_"Don't get frisky with me!" she warned. "There's not enough room in this cramped space to maneuver!"_

_His face fell, and he even seemed to be pouting a little. She scowled and sighed heavily again. Then her eyes fell on one of her bags, and her face lit up with a smile._

_"I have an idea!" she exclaimed, reaching behind her to grab her bag. She opened it up on her lap, revealing tons of makeup in all different kinds and colors. "I'll give you a makeover!"_

_"No way!" Caius roared, looking at her makeup stash in horror. "Don't even think about it!"_

_"Aw, c'mon, Caius," she wheedled. "We're both bored, and there's not a whole lot else we could be doing anyway. You can pick our next activity if you want."_

_"I am not wearing makeup!" he protested, holding up his hands defensively._

_She pouted and pleaded. "Please, Caius? It's just the two of us. Nobody else will ever see or know."_

_"Aro will."_

_"Aro's dead."_

_They stared at each other in a standoff for a few more seconds, before Caius groaned. "Okay, fine, but only this once. The things I do for you, woman!"_

_She giggled and smirked happily. "Aw, thank you, Caius. I'm sure I can find a way to properly express my gratitude later."_

_Caius's face became much more hopeful then, and he calmly submitted himself to be tortured purely for his mate's entertainment._

_Athenadora took her time, moving at human speed and treating his face like a canvas. His back was to the camera, so after a minute or two, the scene faded to black to indicate the boring portions had been removed, and it came back just as she put on the finishing touches. Caius finally turned forward in his seat so we could get a look at his face. The entire room erupted into laughter. Dora had painted her husband to look like a werewolf, his least favorite creature of all._

_She handed him a mirror so he could admire her handiwork. He startled when he first saw his reflection and quickly realized what she'd done._

_"Dora!" he fussed. "I can't believe you did that! Give me a towel so I can wash it off now."_

_She started laughing and handed him a wet wipe._

The next bit was a montage of small clips, the freakiest of which was seeing Athenadora deign to give Caius head right there in the cockpit and the creepy ass smile he wore while she did. She really had to contort her body in the confined space to make it work. Luckily, there were only a few seconds of that clip. I doubted we could stomach any more than that.

The funniest part was seeing them freaking out during the landing. Caius was nearly climbing the walls with anxiety, but was still trying to put on a brave front for his mate, pretending he wasn't bothered in the slightest. It was obvious she wasn't buying his lies of serenity and just as obvious he was convinced he had her fooled.

I heard some murmuring around the room questioning how he had possibly held the throne as long as he did, considering how stupid this video portrayed him to be. I figured he must have had some pretty awesome blackmail material up his sleeve.

The screen flashed to black and back again, indicating the montage was complete, and we were back to the regular format.

_Athenadora was sitting by herself in the cockpit in the next screen, painting her toenails. This was the third color in as many hours. Caius maneuvered himself back into the cockpit and into his seat with a look of dread on his face. She glanced over at him and then did a double take._

_"What? What is it?" she demanded. "What's wrong?"_

_He gulped then whispered, "The hold is empty."_

_"O-o-kay-ay," she drawled, stretching out the word, clearly unaware of the significance of his statement._

_He glanced at her, then glanced away, ducking his head in shame. "There's no building materials, no supplies, no blood."_

_"Oh. Okay. Well, we'll just go to the colony and see what they have there," she decided, patting his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him._

_He winced and gurgled, before gathering his courage and admitting, "There's no colony either."_

_"Nonsense!" she barked. "You read the blueprints earlier. I saw the markings on them, the changes and notations that are only made after construction starts."_

_He nodded sadly. "Yes, but I just found out they were build on earth as part of the testing phase. There's nothing up here. Those notations about buildings and blood storage depots on the moon is all fanciful, a hope for the future. None of it exists in reality right now. We are the first vampires on the moon."_

_Dora froze and considered this new information, frowning heavily. Then she relaxed and smiled at him. "Well, we've certainly been gone long enough for the fighting to be over by now. We'll just turn this ship around and go back home."_

_He flinched at her cheerful tone and shook his head. "There's not enough fuel to get us home," he confessed in despair, tapping one of the gauges._

_It was quiet for longer this time as Dora thought about their situation. Finally she smiled and reached for his hand giving it a small squeeze. "Don't worry, Caius, they'll come for us, just as soon as everything settles down. We're royalty They wouldn't dare abandon us up here."_

_"Sure, honey," Caius murmured, squeezing her hand back, though his eyes told a different story. He knew nobody would be coming to rescue them_

_He seemed to get a second wind when something suddenly occurred to him. "The humans! The humans are always sending stuff up into space. All we have to do is wait for one of them to arrive, and we'll have dinner and fuel."_

_Dora smiled indulgently at her mate. "I wouldn't mind if a human ship got here first, honey. I'm starting to get a trifle peckish. A little blood would go a long way to satisfy my thirst right now."_

_Caius tried to smile back, but it came out more like a grimace. "Why don't we just sit here and watch the sunrise? Then we can go take a look around. Who knows? Maybe we'll find those elusive moon men the humans used to think lived up here."_

_She giggled and settled back in her seat to enjoy the view. The sun slowly crept around the edges of the earth until the rays were shining directly on the moon's surface. The two vampires appeared relatively peaceful and content, starring out the glass of the cockpit and holding hands._

Thanks to the angle of the camera, the audience was privy to something happening behind the vampires' heads, just out of the range of their peripheral vision. An oddity in the glass was making one spot shine more brightly than the others. Somehow that portion of the glass was focusing the suns rays into a beam, concentrating on a specific point.

Tracing the bright ray, I could see it led to the headrest, right behind Caius's head, and a portion of my mind immediately flew to thoughts of little boys with magnifying glasses torturing ants on sunny days. Sure enough, the material soon began to smoke slightly.

_Caius's nose wrinkled in distaste as he sniffed warily. "Do you smell something burning?" he asked, looking around the cockpit. By the time he thought to check behind himself, it was too late. The movement of his head had placed his white hair directly in the path of the sunbeam, and it soon burst into flames._

_He immediately started to freak, as did she. Instead of trying to get away from him, Dora foolishly tried to swat the flames on his head with her hands. Within seconds, it was all over. Two piles of ash now graced the cockpit of the rocket, while the flames consumed all the other combustibles in the small space. It didn't take long for the fire to run out of oxygen and fuel, causing it to flicker and die._

The screen faded to black for the final time, and the room was silent for a few seconds.

"Good riddance to bad rubbage!" Alec shouted, breaking through the solemnity. The crowd was soon laughing and other snarky comments were made.

I smiled at my mate and wiggled my eyebrows, relieved to be rid of one more loose end. She giggled at my antics and whispered seductively, "Is that supposed to be some kind of invitation, Major? Because it looks like you're doing a bad impression of the villain in those old timey movies where he ties the maiden to the railroad track and threatens her virtue."

"Tease!" I growled playfully.

She shot me her faux innocent look and asked quietly so only I could hear, "So does that mean you _don't_ want to tie me up and threaten my virtue?"

My eyes instantly went pitch black, and she took off running, giggling and shooting off small pulses of lust, like the rhythm of a heartbeat. What else could I do? I gave chase, of course!

**xxxxxxx**

**AN:** Well, how was that? I hope it hit the spot for you.


	65. Now What?

**AN: **Just when you thought it was all said and done . . . .**  
**

**Chapter 65 - Now What?**

The wolves had returned to La Push for a while to introduce their mates to their families and friends and start planning their weddings. Of course, Sam and the others were totally shocked at the existence of the hybrids and all the wolves now mated to vampires and half vampires.

At first, they didn't want to listen and were convinced it was a trick, but Seth was able to reconnect with Sam and the others and showed them everything that had happened. The stories of Maggie and Marcus, along with Bella's theory about soul mates, were one of the biggest factors in changing their perceptions.

The other main factor was the undeniable sisterhood that had developed between Leah and Rose, and the resultant decrease in the unpleasant aroma allowing them to be close to each other without gagging. They were amazed by the memories of Leah and Rose sharing a kill, a deer, with Rose drinking the blood and Leah eating the flesh with no ill effects afterward. It was impossible to argue with Leah's point that the blood would be wasted if she simply drained it out onto the ground and that this way they could use the whole deer, reducing the number of animals killed to feed both supernatural creatures. It was a symbiotic relationship.

Sam's pack was also forced to realize that most vampires had no choice in being turned and simply tried to make the best of their new found existence. Through Seth's memories, they could see for themselves that every vampire was different, unique in their own way, like humans, with different personalities, lifestyles, and coping mechanisms. Seth's experience encountering so many different vampires highlighted the fact that vampires ran the spectrum from good to evil, just as humans did, indicating that vampires maintained a large number of their human traits and characteristics when they changed. It really wasn't fair to tar all vampires with the same brush.

This, as well as the ability to reproduce, to father living children with blood and heartbeats, called into question their beliefs, assumptions, preconceived notions, and prejudices based on the perceptions given in the legends. With all these new revelations swimming around in their brains, Sam and his pack were prepared to welcome their brethren onto the res, along with their mates, and allow them to go be with their families. As far as the wolves were concerned, Seth's thoughts had proven they were not a threat to the Quileute people.

The Council of Elders were a much harder sell. They couldn't experience Seth's memories in their own minds and had difficulty letting go of their own viewpoints on the situation. Their imaginations were unable to grasp what the wolves had seen and heard with their own eyes and ears.

The elders were baffled by all the discrepancies to what they had 'known' to be true all their lives. According to legend, vampires were dead, their soulless bodies animated by evil spirits who delighted in murder, violence, and destruction, with no connection to the human who previously occupied the body and mind. It made no sense to them how a dead creature could possibly produce life. Yet the evidence of the hybrids couldn't be denied. Not to mention all the emotions and relationships described by the returning wolves. Perhaps vampires weren't cold, emotionless, soulless monsters after all. Perhaps only some of them were. Admitting that would call into question the integrity of their legends though, something they were loathe to do.

Leah was the one who volunteered to sit down with the Council of Elders, answering their questions and responding to their concerns, in hope of convincing them to grant approval for vampire and hybrid imprints to be allowed on Quileute land. After a while, she decided to tell them Rosalie's story, knowing it would force them to consider a different perspective.

Indeed, they were horrified to hear what had happened to Rose at the hands of her fiance and his friends. Leah then looked her father straight in the eyes and asked, "What would you have done, Daddy, if that had happened to me? If my fiance wasn't Sam, but an evil bastard like Royce? If you found me, beaten, broken, and bloody, and I managed to whisper in your ear who was responsible before I died."

Harry was appalled, angered, and frightened. _Why is she asking this? Did something happen to her? I know Sam wouldn't have done that to her, but did somebody else? Is this her way of telling me she was violated?_ "I would kill them, slowly and painfully," he growled menacingly. There were nods of agreement around the room.

Leah raised her eyebrow. "So you would take a human life? Destroy the sacred trust of your position in the tribe by snuffing out a human in cold blood?"

"They wouldn't deserve to live!" Harry snapped, slamming his hands down on the table. Again he received the support of his fellow elders.

"So by your definition, that would make you a monster, right?" Leah drawled, pointing out his hypocrisy.

Harry flushed and hotly protested, "No! The rapists are monsters! I would be protecting my people by destroying them, so they couldn't do it again to someone else! It would be _justice_!"

"So a vampire who feeds exclusively on rapists, child molesters, and those who delight in abusing women and children, would be delivering justice, right? Protecting the good humans from the human monsters," she challenged.

The elders were taken aback, flustered and uneasy. Several opened their mouths as if to speak, but then simply closed them again.

Harry huffed indignantly. "It's not the same! _I_ wouldn't be drinking their blood."

Leah frowned and rolled her eyes. "So what? The person is still dead, either way. The blood is going to be drained from their bodies, either way. The only difference is whether it's drained out immediately or when it gets to the morgue. The vampire is simply doing the mortician's job for him."

"Still," Harry insisted with a shudder. "It's unnatural to drink blood. It's disgusting, immoral, monstrous." The expressions of disgust on the other members faces showed their agreement with his feelings.

Leah scoffed. "Unnatural? As in contrary to nature? So the animal kingdom isn't full of creatures who consume blood? There aren't any mosquitos, fleas, leeches, vampire bats, ticks or bedbugs? Does a fox drain the blood of a chicken before eating it? A bear drain a fish? A cat drain a mouse or bird? A snake drain its prey before swallowing it? It seems to me the consumption of blood is very natural. In fact, there are humans who consume blood in Africa, Asia, Europe, North America, and South America. There are lots of different recipes involving blood. A number of cultures are fine with humans drinking blood. Does that make them monsters?"

All the elders were staring at her wide-eyed. There was no refuting her logic or her plain and simple facts.

"Damn," Harry muttered under his breath, forgetting about his daughter's super hearing. He sighed and shook his head. "You've given us a lot to think about, sweetheart. Let us sleep on it, and we'll meet again tomorrow."

The others slowly nodded and shuffled away, some whispering quietly to each other.

"I know you've been taught to hate and fear their kind, Dad. Hell, I don't think anyone was more hostile toward them than me initially," Leah implored. "But Rose helped me heal from the bitterness and hurt caused by Sam's defection. She was the only one who truly understood how I felt and didn't judge me for using bitchiness as a protective measure and coping mechanism. Even the wolves who could see my thoughts and share my memories didn't understand the depth of the betrayal I felt. Rose helped me to overcome the hurt, to recognize it wasn't my fault, that I couldn't have prevented it by being prettier or smarter or anything else. She helped me open up to others, to let them into my heart, to risk caring again, when I was vulnerable and shutting everyone out to keep from getting hurt again. She is truly a sister to me and has saved me both physically and emotionally."

Harry sighed and nodded, thinking back to how broken Leah had been when Sam had broken their engagement and her heart, due to imprinting on her cousin/best friend. She had lost two of the people she loved and replied upon the most, all in one fell swoop. He and Sue had wondered if their little girl would ever recover.

Then she had become the first and only female wolf, forced to witness Sam's and Emily's intimacy in nauseating detail in Sam's mind. When she left on the mission to help Billy and Jacob, her parents feared she might never return, even if she survived. Now here she was, loving and whole again, the life back in her eyes, her spirit restored, and her demeanor animated once again.

Still, he was hesitant. "Leah, you know what having vampires around does to our young people. You weren't the only one who felt like your life had been destroyed by the supernatural world. Sam and Emily will never be the same - she wears a reminder on her face of what he accidentally did to her and it tears him apart every time he sees it. Billy and Jacob left the tribe, choosing vampires over their own flesh and blood. What about Jared and Kim, Paul and Rachel? You know better than anyone how the inescapable consequences of imprinting affects everyone, not just the imprinted couple. If we allow these vampires to stay her, to visit, to come and go as they please, the tribe will pay for it. Even if they never lose control, the harm is done simply by existing. Their mere proximity will force more of our teenagers to become protectors, causing chaos in not just their own lives but in the lives of everyone around them."

Leah huffed. "Well part of the problem is the whole secrecy factor. If Sam had told the truth to me after he became a giant wolf, which he certainly should have, considering he was still my fiance at the time, I would have been aware of the possibility of him imprinting on someone else. I would have known he wasn't my soul mate, since he didn't imprint on me. I would have understood that he had no control over it, that Emily didn't either. I would have been hurt, but I wouldn't have felt so betrayed! Anyone who carries the gene should be shown the truth once they reach a certain age. I mean, what happens if they go away to college or on vacation somewhere else and encounter a vampire there? They'd be all alone and have no idea what was happening to them. They could unintentionally expose us in their initial panic. Then they'd hate us for keeping the truth from them."

Harry frowned and furrowed his brows. "You have a point there. We still wouldn't tell the general populace, but I suppose those who carry the gene should have fair warning that changing is always a possibility. Especially with the amount of traveling and moving our people are doing these days."

"They shouldn't have to keep it from their families either. I mean, Embry's mom doesn't even know about her own son. That's just wrong!"

"We can't tell too many people," Harry protested. "If word gets out about the protectors, they'll be hunted and turned into lab experiments!"

Leah sighed. "Obviously we'll be discreet, but I seriously doubt Embry's own mother is going to shout his secret to the world. I mean, Sam didn't even tell the woman who shared his bed that he could turn into an animal. There's something seriously wrong with that."

Harry winced and grumbled in disgust, "Please don't tell me you're referring to yourself. I don't need to think about my daughter that way."

"We were engaged to be married, Dad," she reminded him. He closed his eyes and shook his head. She rolled her eyes and continued. "Besides, you're acting like being a shape shifter is a bad thing. As depressed, hurt, and bitter as I was before, I wouldn't trade it for anything now. I bet if you asked all the imprinted couples if they'd go back to normal if they could, they'd all emphatically choose to keep things as they are. It's awesome. So much better than a normal relationship. I mean, I loved Sam, but it was nothing compared to how Nahuel makes me feel."

Harry scowled. "I just don't feel comfortable around a monster who thinks of me as food. I don't want to be around them and I don't want you or anyone else in my family around them either."

"Dad," Leah pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Please reconsider. Nahuel is my soul mate, my husband. Wherever he goes, I will follow. It is impossible for me to leave him, as it is physically painful, debilitatingly so, for us to be apart. He's not a monster. He's not going to eat you, damn it! He is your future _son-in-law_, the father of any future children I may have! I'd love for my children to know their grandparents, but if you shut out my mate, you'll be shutting me and them out too."

Harry's own eyes were full of tears now, thinking about losing his daughter forever through his stubbornness and misplaced pride. "I won't lose you again," he declared, looking her straight in the eyes, full of determination. "I won't fail you. Just give me a little time."

She smiled widely, seeing the promise and the acceptance in his eyes, and nodded. Slowly his smile grew to match hers, and they left the meeting with their faith in each other restored.

The council did vote in their favor the next day. It helped that Leah had chosen to bring Nahuel to meet them face to face and answer their questions himself, thus forcing them to see him as a person, an individual, a warm, living, breathing sentient being, instead of a horrifying freak of nature. His compassion toward humans and his evident love and adoration for the girl they had known all her life was undeniable, quickly winning them over by proving their previous fears unfounded.

Over the next few weeks, all the legends were updated with the new information, and the new encounters, imprints, and battles were recorded for the edification of future generations.

**xxxxxxx**

Like many of the other survivors, Alice and Edward had gone off on their own for a few weeks to 'recuperate and reconnect as mates'. Charlie and Maggie had both confirmed there wasn't any malice left in them, and they weren't a threat to our family or my mate anymore. With the assurances of our lie detectors, Carlisle decided they had been punished enough and granted them full citizenship, so there was no reason to keep them from leaving. In the end, I didn't really care where they went, as long as they didn't upset my mate or cause trouble for my family and friends.

Frankly, my mate and I needed a little time to ourselves as well. It was nice not have to sneak time together or have anything hanging over our heads distracting us. I now knew her body better than I knew my own. In fact, I was intimately acquainted with ever inch of her.

Just then, Bella and I were reclining on a ledge in a hot spring, content to soak in each other's arms. I was feeling more peaceful, euphoric, and satiated than I had ever been, no doubt mostly due to the fact we had just completed three straight days of making love right there in that very spring.

Unfortunately, our peace was interrupted by an insistent caller. I let the phone go to voicemail three times before reluctantly realizing it must be something important after all. I sighed with aggravation at having to withdraw myself from my mate, even for a few seconds, and she giggled at my dramatics, erasing a small part of my irritation.

Glancing at the caller ID, I opened the phone and began speaking. I knew I was being rude, but my patience was rather short at the moment with my naked water nymph only a few feet away, her perky breasts peeking up out of the water and teasing me.

"This better be important, because I swear if you called about some fashion show you're sure Bella can't miss or a new line of designer clothes, I swear I will destroy every vintage wardrobe you've got stashed in storage all over the US."

"Cut the dramatics, asshole," Alice hissed. "We've got a problem."

"So what else is new?" I muttered, grimacing at the neverending stream of problems we'd encountered in the past few months. _Can we never catch a break? Must there always be a problem on the horizon, gunning for us?_

"The Romanians didn't join us in Volterra, at least not actively. Apparently, they were just waiting for the dust to settle before making their move," she explained bitterly, going on to describe her disturbing vision.

**xxxxx VISION xxxxx**

"_The time of our triumphant return is at hand!" Stefan declared. "Our enemies have been vanquished, and the number of our kind still in existence is the lowest it has been in the past four thousand years. No one has stepped up to claim the throne. They have all grown weary of fighting and wish to return to their comfortable lives. None want to carry the burden of making all the rules and decisions for the rest of us. WE shall fill the void created by the decimation of the royal family. Any who oppose us shall be dealt with swiftly."_

"_Indeed, brother," Vladimir purred. "The people are looking for a leader, a king, and both Carlisle Cullen and Jasper Whitlock have declined the position. Fools! What can they possibly be thinking? Must be the animal blood. It clearly affects the mind in negative ways, causing one to relate more with the soft, pathetic humans than with their own kind. Why deny their nature? Why reject their superiority and treat their food as equals? If a human were to suddenly move into a barn and converse with the cows and goats as equals, he'd be thrown into a mental institution! Oh, well. Their loss is our gain."_

"_True," Stefan replied with a smirk. "I, for one, am grateful for their deviance, for it has cleared the way for us."_

_Vladimir chuckled and nodded. "Yes, it has. Still, I plan to outlaw the drinking of animal blood once we are settled on the throne once again. We must stop them from slowly poisoning the minds of the rest of us as they try to convert us to their unnatural way of feeding."_

**xxxxx END VISION xxxxxx**

_Oh, great. Two more old farts who want to rule the vampire world to suit themselves. We just got rid of the last two_, I growled to myself, wondering what Dracula One and Dracula Two were planning. Sighing, I sent out a mass text alerting my family of the need to convene once again.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **This story is almost over, and I've been kicking around a few ideas for a new story. I'm tempted to experiment with an old fashioned 'Choose Your Own Adventure' book, Twilight style. Basically, the premise would be that you, the reader, wake up one day in Forks, in the Twilight universe, with all the knowledge of Meyer's work, plus many of the possibilities suggested in Fanfiction.

I have so many different things I'd like to do, but I don't want to write a million different stories, so this would be a good way to play around with them all in the same 'book'. So at the end of the chapter, I would give two or three options regarding a decision the character must make. Each option that received a positive response within 24 hours would be followed up in it's own chapter.

So, that would go something like this:

Intro: Blah, blah, blah description of you finding yourself in Forks and realizing where you are and that the Cullens are now real.

_If you are in Bella Swan's body, go to Chapter 2A (review requesting Chapter 2A)_

_If you are there separate from Bella Swan, as an 'other character', go to Chapter 2B (review requesting Chapter 2B)_

If both chapters are requested, then both Chapter 2s would be written. It would branch from there and might need to be separated if it got too unwieldy, but that's the basic premise.

Please let me know if any of you would be interested in reading and playing along with something like that. If not, I'll just go the more traditional route. Thanks!


	66. Unexpeted Results

**AN:** Thanks for your patience my friends. Here is the final chapter . . .

**Chapter 66 - Unexpected Results**

**Jasper POV**

Only the four of us were lying in wait for the Romanians, though Pete had a camera rolling at the anticipated ambush site to make sure all our friends and family were able to fully appreciate and share in our triumph. Stefan and Vladimir weren't known to have any gifts, so no matter how much experience they had on their side, we were still better warriors, even my Bella. Pete's gift had reassured us that we wouldn't need any back-up for this job.

Soon enough the persistent, delusional bastards were within range of my gift. Looking down at my beloved mate and pulling the feelings from Pete and Char as they stared into each other's eyes, I sent a massively overwhelming tsunami of mating feelings to the ancient vampires and their two loyal followers.

I nearly snorted in amusement. _Two? They expect to take over the world with an army of two? Those two followers must have some pretty kickass talents if they expect to defeat the world's most powerful vampires, the ones still standing after fighting the last two 'world' wars._

Moving steadily closer, I propelled my gift in all directions to its maximum extent, to be absolutely certain I hadn't missed anyone. Shaking my head in amusement, I whispered to my team, "They only have two followers."

Char quickly slapped her hand over Peter's mouth to muffle the guffaws he was having difficulty suppressing. Bella looked at me in confusion. "Are they stupid or something?"

"Nah, just delusional," Char muttered, rolling her eyes.

Bella didn't look convinced. She furrowed her brow and asked perfectly seriously, "Can vampires get senile?"

It took everything I had not to laugh out loud at her simple question. "I don't know, sugar, but I believe the Romanians are the oldest of our kind known to still exist. If any of us were to go senile, they'd be the ones to do it."

She nodded in satisfaction, convinced she was right. We moved in closer, until we were within striking distance, though downwind and maintaining cover from our enemies. All of us were desperately holding in our laughter at what we saw and heard happening between the four of them. In fact, we were shaking so badly in silent laughter, I was concerned we might cause an earthquake, so I reluctantly moved on to the next phase of our plan, knowing it would produce more entertainment as they realized just what they'd been doing and with whom.

In just a matter of minutes, the entire ordeal was over, and we were able to return home again. All of us were surprised by the ease of victory, the hasty surrender, and the nearly instantaneous reduction of tension and hostilities.

"I can't wait to show this to the rest," Peter chuckled, smirking evilly and cradling the camera to his chest. "This video belongs on youtube!"

"As long as we edit it properly," I conceded with a wry grin. "We can't expose ourselves."

Bella giggled. "We can just slow the tape speed down so it looks like human speed. It'll be just like those Jackie Chan and Steven Seagal movies."

"Don'tcha mean Bruce Lee movies?" Pete asked.

"Bruce Lee? Who's that?" she replied.

Pete started to splutter and grumble under his breath until Char slapped him on the chest.

"Relax, ya big lug. You can show her later. She's just showing her age, like you're showing yours."

Pete pouted, causing the rest of us to chuckle. "Fine," he growled. "Be that way. But we're watching a Lee movie marathon later."

Char groaned and mumbled, "Not again! Maybe Rose will want to go hunting or shopping."

Bella simply smiled and nodded to him. "That's fine by me. Unless Jasper has other plans?" She gave me a sly look.

I cut my eyes over to Peter. "Actually, Bella and I will need a two hour break between every two movies."

Pete narrowed his eyes at me and immediately protested. "Oh, no. I don't think so! You'll be flooding the house with your infamous lust waves and then everybody will need a little 'break' and it'll take forever to get everyone settled back down."

I smirked, knowing it was true. "Take it or leave it."

"One hour," he growled. My lips twitched as I stared him down.

Unable to take the discord, Bella jumped in to mediate. "Aw, c'mon, Major. You know you can satisfy me multiple times in an hour. It doesn't always have to be a marathon session. Quickies are good too," she purred, rubbing against me and looking up at me mischievously.

I thought back to our quickie in the middle of the battle with the Volturi supporters. _Yeah, quickies are definitely good too. I wouldn't want a steady diet of them, but they make a great snack between meals. _

I gave her a wink and a grin. "Fine, an hour will do, _this_ time."

"Damn, she is one powerful little vampire to bring the Major to his knees," Peter murmured in awe. I rolled my eyes and flicked his ear.

"Let's get back to the others before Esme has a conniption and convinces everyone else we're dead," I grunted, taking off at a slow jog. The others fell in step, and we headed back to Carlisle's house to share the news.

xxxxxxx

A new silver Volvo came barreling down the drive, and I figured it had to be Edward and Alice. Edward was surprisingly upbeat, his emotional signature far different than it had been for most of the time I'd known him. He was actually happy, pleasant, and content for once.

_Obviously, being married to Alice has been far more rewarding for him than it ever was for me. Let's hear it for true mates._

I was far more curious about Alice's emotional state. _Has she seen something? Does she already know how our interaction with the Romanians went? Why is she feeling so smug and confident?_

The more I thought about it, the more I realized her emotions were eerily similar to the way Rose feels every time she wears something stunningly sexy and walks down the hall at the local high school, causing all the boys and even some of the girls to lose focus and drool.

Carlisle and Esme, as well as Emmett and Rose, joined us in the living room to await the entrance of our prodigal guests. Bella still had issues with Alice and was now perched territorially on my lap, draped across my body in a clearly claiming manner. Of course, I loved it when she did stuff like that, so I didn't bother discouraging her possessiveness. My own arms were carefully placed around her to leave no doubt to anyone seeing us that she belonged to me completely.

Not all mates were as aggressively possessive and territorial over one another as Bella and I, but considering all the shit that had happened since we mated and all the things preventing us from having a decent amount of honeymoon time together, it wasn't terribly surprising. After all, the honeymoon period for newly mated vampires was usually around a decade, give or take. We'd only been together for months and hadn't been able to be alone together for most of that time, not to mention the difficulty of having been claimed by other vampires in the past, the same two vampires preparing to invade our humble home now.

_In all fairness, invade isn't the right word. They were invited. They are even being hesitantly and reluctantly welcomed_, I reminded myself. _They'd just better not even look at either of us in an odd way or twitch in our direction in a remotely threatening way, because both our beasts are a bit too interested in delivering a beat down in retaliation for past pain. Forgiving and forgetting are two totally different things._

My worries about potential violence proved to be unfounded however, when those two pranced into the room together. I found myself much more concerned about battling the need to burst into hysterical laughter and point fingers at the ridiculous duo while making outrageous remarks. My Bella was staring at them blankly and turned to look at me in innocent confusion. I knew if I opened my mouth, I'd lose the battle with myself and explode in raucous guffaws, so I simply shook my head, my eyes filled with venom at the effort of maintaining my poker face.

Emmett and Peter didn't bother resisting the temptation. Both were laughing so hard they were bent in half, flailing their arms around carelessly and unintentionally breaking anything they touched. They were both so lost in their humor, they didn't even notice their mates' verbal or physical reprimands.

Esme's expression was as innocently questioning as Bella's was, while Carlisle was slack jawed with disbelief.

"Um, Alice? What happened to you, honey?" Esme tentatively asked.

"Like it?" Alice giggled, turning in a circle and sweeping her hands down her body, modeling it for us. "I always had such a hard time finding clothes in my size before."

"Uh, you look very nice honey, but what happened?" Esme inquired again, more assertively this time. "You must have been badly hurt to require such an extensive transplant."

"Nah," Alice contradicted with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I just realized a little cosmetic surgery would be in my favor."

"Cosmetic surgery? Is that what happened to Eddie boy's snake?" Emmett snickered, trying to get himself back under control. Unfortunately, Edward's pants were disturbingly tight enough not to leave much to our imaginations.

"I like your new arm, son," Carlisle commented, trying to keep things from spiraling any further out of hand. He cut a glance over to Esme and then tried to be subtle in phrasing his next questioning statement. "It appears your fire hose is, um, unusually extended beyond its previous capability."

Edward giggled like a school girl, and I rolled my eyes. _Pansy. I still can't believe he's not batting for the wrong team with the way he behaves. _I waited for him to react to my provoking words, then realized Bella was likely shielding us when he seemed oblivious to my mental insults. For a moment, I missed the ability to needle him wordlessly, hurling insults only he could hear and wouldn't dare repeat, but I quickly decided the mental privacy was well worth the loss of one of my previous sources of entertainment.

"We came across a guy hung like a horse, and Alice made a little switcheroo," Ed confided, looking down at his mate lustfully. "She seems to appreciate the exchange, so it was worth the initial pain."

I grimaced at the thought of willingly going through the pain of the change again within that particular body part. _Thank goodness I am naturally well endowed and talented enough to easily please my mate, so I don't need to steal somebody else's private parts to gain an enhancement in my sex life. Just how bad would a guy's bedroom skills have to be to make him willing to have a dick transplant?_

"Seriously?" Emmett snorted. "Just how small was the damn thing to make it worth an upgrade? Thank heavens I can satisfy my woman just fine with the bounty God gave me. Sorry, Rosie, but I don't think I'd be willing to try an upgrade, assuming you could even find one."

"Exactly!" Pete and I declared unanimously, both giving Em a fist bump in agreement.

"Besides, if you know what you're doing, you can please her just fine with whatever you've got," I added.

Rose snickered. "That's good to hear, Em, because I don't have any intention of upgrading my bra size either!"

"Say it sister!" Char and Bella proclaimed proudly, mimicking fist bumps with Rose while smirking at us. Carlisle and Esme were clearly amused by our antics, though they were trying to hide it.

"Ha!" Alice scoffed. "You know you're jealous of my new rocking hot bod. Your men haven't been able to keep their eyes off me, and don't think I didn't notice you all staring at my husband's crotch!"

"Yeah, it's like a train wreck, you can't help but look," Rose muttered.

Alice stuck her tongue out at her, with her hands on her hips.

"Now, children, that's enough," Esme admonished. "It's obvious Alice has been through something terribly traumatic, considering she had to get not only an entire new body, but new hair and scalp as well. I can't imagine having nearly every inch of my body replaced. I'm sure Alice is having identity issues too. It's very common with large transplants. We need to be supportive and compassionate toward her. It can't have been pleasant to lose so much of her body and have to endure all that burning on top of it."

"What happened, Edward?" Carlisle demanded. "How did she get so badly damaged? Were you ambushed? Why weren't you able to protect her?"

"Nothing happened!" Edward insisted defensively. "We found a beautiful young woman who had overdosed on drugs and was dying. I'd already gotten my new arm and upgraded my um, you know, so Alice decided she wanted to upgrade too. That's all. It was _her_ choice."

Carlisle looked skeptical and challenged, "Are you trying to tell me that a perfectly healthy Alice ripped off her own head and put it on the body of a human drug addict? I suppose she scalped herself too?" He frowned and shook his head. "That's ridiculous, Edward. Even if someone was able to ignore her self-preservation instincts and endure the pain she would be causing herself by removing her body parts, nobody would willingly choose to suffer the burning throughout her body and head such a swap would entail, if it wasn't absolutely necessary. What are you trying to hide, son? Should I call Charlie to come visit?"

"I'm telling the truth!" Edward protested, offended by the accusation. "I never would have done that to her, but she wouldn't listen to me! I promised I loved her just the way she was, but she was adamant about acquiring a new look. I swear!"

"Alice?" Carlisle challenged, eyebrow raised with clear disbelief.

She cleared her throat nervously, but nodded. "I really did do it to myself. I was tired of always being so short, I had to shop in the 'junior' section or have clothes custom made. I was tired of my hair being so short I could never do anything interesting with it. I'm happy with my new look, ecstatic even! It was totally worth it to be able to go through the rest of eternity looking like this."

Carlisle furrowed his brow in shock and confusion. "You really chose to go through nearly the entire change again simply for the sake of fashion?"

Rose snorted in amusement. "That's what she's saying. What's three days of horrendous burning compared to a lifetime of beauty?"

"Oh, Alice!" Esme cried in dismay. "You didn't, did you?" She shuddered and curled closer to Carlisle. "All that pain!"

Alice sighed and admitted, "I didn't remember the change, remember? I don't remember feeling the burning the first time around, so I thought everybody was being overdramatic. I didn't think it would be all that bad. I was wrong. It was awful, horrible, consuming. It was the very definition of hell. I wouldn't do it again, but I'm still thankful to have this body and hair now. I like it so much better than what I had before."

Carlisle looked disturbed and slightly nauseous. "I never imagined vampires might use this method for solely cosmetic purposes, that they would willfully injure themselves for the purpose of serving their vanity."

"Sure, Pops," Emmett offered. "We're not all that different from humans in that regard."

"There was a time I would have jumped at the opportunity to get a new body, one not covered in scars," I confessed. "I probably would have even gone through with it despite knowing how much it would hurt. Unfortunately, _my_ memories of my change and the burning are mentally recorded in horrifying clarity and detail. Still, I hated myself and the numerous physical reminders of my past so much, I would have done just about anything to erase them."

Bella wrapped her arms around me, offering the comfort, love, and support only she could give.

"Once I met my true mate, and she loved and accepted me, scars and all, I learned to love and accept myself. I'm no longer caught up in worry about my appearance," I finished. I smiled down at my mate and kissed her, the love flowing between us, thanks to my gift, enhancing our pleasure.

"I hate to interrupt, but isn't it time to watch the video?" Em whined, right in my ear. I swung my fist up and decked him without taking my lips off my girl. He went flying a few feet away, and everybody laughed as he pouted where he landed. "Moody POS," he grumbled.

"Get a room!" Pete teased. I quickly flipped him the bird, but not quickly enough.

"Jasper Hale Cullen Whitlock!" Esme chided. "Be respectful."

I groaned into my Bella's mouth and felt her giggling. Sighing, I reluctantly pulled away and responded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good boy," Bella whispered into my ear. "You deserve a reward later."

This time I groaned for an entirely different reason. Smirking at her, I winked and purred, "I'll hold you to that, darlin'."

She grinned and twirled away to take a seat on the couch, ready to watch the movie. I nodded to Pete and gestured for him to play the video for the family, then went to join my mate on the sofa, snuggling into her as our bodies fit together perfectly.

**xxxxx THE VIDEO xxxxx**

_Four blurs dashed halfway across the screen in milliseconds, then suddenly stopped and normalized into Stefan, Vladimir, and two other male vampires. They looked around uneasily, shifting uncomfortably, clearly searching for a hidden threat, but not crouched to attack or defend. In the next second, their eyes all widened and turned jet black, while their cocks became fully erect. All four palmed themselves, nearly at the same time._

**[**"What's happening?" Esme whispered uncomfortably. "Jasper sent them mating feelings," Bella whispered back. "Ah," Esme murmured with embarrassment.**]**

_All four looked around desperately now, their eyes carefully avoiding one another. Their fidgeting increased significantly as they searched the area for any sign of other vampires._

**[**"Poor suckers are looking for females!" Emmett chortled. "Damn, Jasper!" "Emmett!" Esme quietly scolded. "Sorry, Ma," he whispered back, showing her his dimples. She rolled her eyes and smirked, unable to resist her big son's childlike charm.**]**

_Only a second had passed before Stefan and Vladimir finally locked eyes. They both took a step toward each other, making them close enough to touch if they desired. The other two snapped their eyes toward the ancient leaders in shock, which changed to horror as they witnessed Stefan and Vladimir kiss. They then made the mistake of turning to each other to share the horror and met each other's eyes._

_Caught in the web of the mating feelings pulsing through them, the minions came together ferociously, both trying to take the dominant position. They ripped each other's clothes off and began wrestling nude on the ground, each trying to stay on top and not submit to the other. Each tried to be the first to bite, to leave the mating mark, while preventing the other from making the first mark, which resulted in many bites landing in other places, particularly on arms and hands._

_In the process of wrestling for control, their lower bodies spent much time in contact. Thanks to the mating emotions, both were fully aroused and ready to claim their mates, and the constant rubbing provided enough friction to eventually bring them to climax, causing them to release all over one another's abdomens and mix their seminal scents together._

_Meanwhile, Stefan and Vladimir had pulled back from their kiss and were eyeing each other joyfully._

_"Have you ever wondered why neither of us has found a mate in four millennia?" Vlad murmured, leaning forward to nuzzle his cheek against Stefen's._

_"Or why we were content for so long with only each other for company?" Stefen replied with a smile. "It makes sense, doesn't it, why we never minded sharing the throne? We hardly ever disagreed on a law or a course of action."_

_Vlad nodded eagerly. "Neither of us were ever impressed with the women who threw themselves at us in hopes of sharing our power and wealth. There were very few women even allowed to be part of our court."_

_"I never allowed myself to consider, to think of you that way," Stefan confessed._

_"Me either," Vlad admitted. "I was certain you would hate me, reject me, be disgusted by me. I've ignored my feelings all these years, kept my heart closed to the possibility."_

_"I was certain you'd reject me!" Stefan agreed. "I just knew you would kill me or banish me if you ever found out I was drawn to you! I too kept my heart locked for fear of slipping and offending you with my feelings!"_

_"Oh, Stef! We've wasted so much time, when we could've been happy all these years instead!" Vlad cried "Stef, will you be mine, forever?_

_"Oh, Vlad, I'd love to be yours, as long as you are also mine," Stef joyfully declared._

**[**"This sh-stuff is priceless!" Rose snickered.

Peter chuckled evilly. "It gets better."

"Awesome!" Em cheered, giving Pete a fist bump. Carlisle had his hand over his mouth trying to hide his smirk and was avoiding Esme's stern look, reminding him he was a role model for the rest of us.

_Poor Carlisle. Sucks to be you_, I thought to myself. _Always the responsible one_. I sent Esme a few subtle relaxing waves, so she could lighten up on her fierce mother bear persona. Carlisle looked down when he felt Esme relax against him and saw the tiny smile she didn't bother trying to hide. His smirk blossomed into a full fledged grin, and he sent me a wink along with his gratitude.

_Yeah, Carlisle and I have an understanding_, I thought, hugging my mate closer to me and purring as she rubbed her cheek against my chest. _Sometimes it's nice to be able to relax and act your age, even if only for a little while._

"Watch, Jasper's about to remove his influence," Pete warned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. His enthusiasm was contagious, even without my gift.**]**

_The two minions froze suddenly, then sprang apart like two cats avoiding being soaked with scalding hot water. They glared at each other menacingly._

_"You asshole!" the first shouted._

_"How dare you?" the second yelled at the same time._

_The first looked down at his arms and hands and began shaking with rage. "You bit me, you bastard!"_

_The second had just finished his own inventory. "You fucking jizzed all over me, you fucking freak! Damn! I think you got some of it in my wound!"_

_"Ew! Your jizz is all over me too! And why the fuck are we naked? What the hell did you do to me?" the first demanded._

_"Me? I don't even like guys! Why would I do anything with you?" the second protested heatedly. "I like pussy, not cock! Ugh, I think I'm gonna puke! I can't believe you rubbed your junk all over me. I need to get this foul stench off of me. It's so disgusting!"_

_"Well, fuck you, asshole!" the first snarled. "You're the one who started it, so don't blame me! I've had way more pussy than you, more than you'll ever have. You think I want to smell your shit all over me? Hell, no! I'm getting cleaned up, and then I'm kicking your ass."_

_"Oh, yeah? You couldn't kick my ass if I bent over and waved it at you!" the second taunted._

_"Try it and I'll happily torch the hairy disgrace!" the first threatened._

_"Now, boys, play nice," Bella teased, dancing into the picture. Quick as a wink, she had the first one beheaded and in pieces and was after the second. He tried to put up a fight, but was no match for her skill._

_"Why aren't you cowering away from me?" he whimpered in fear. "How were you able to attack Victor without losing your mind? Why don't you think bugs are crawling all over you and in you?"_

_"Why should I?" Bella asked with a shrug, keeping him pinned and at her mercy._

_"I have a gift of making you feel like tiny bugs are crawling all over your skin and into your body, swimming through your veins and wiggling through your muscles. You shouldn't be able to ignore the sensations," the male grumbled. "Nobody else ever has. Victor has the power to make you think your body is slowly desiccating. No matter how much you drink, your mind sees your flesh shriveling up and shearing off in dry, scaly flakes. It slowly drives a vampire mad."_

_"What about Stefan and Vladimir?" Bella asked indifferently. "Do they have any gifts?"_

_"Those pansies? No way. They're still stuck in an era when all that mattered was your family name, not your talents, skills, wisdom, or knowledge. They're fucking delusional if they think the other vampires will just hand over control just because they've been around the longest. Frankly, Vic and I were just with them because they're so fucking rich they make Bill Gates look like a fucking pauper. You should see the treasures they have hidden under their castle. Let me go, and I'll show you."_

_"Nah, I've got more than enough already, thanks," Bella sneered, promptly ending him and tossing his parts into the fire Jasper had made for Victor._

_While Bella was handling the minions with incredible ease and grace, the others had surrounded Stefan and Vladimir. It soon became apparent Jasper's help wouldn't be needed against those two, so he had moved over to watch Bella and clean up after her._

_Stefan and Vladimir hadn't changed their demeanor or position like their 'supporters' had, after Jasper removed his influence. They were still just as caught up in each other as they had been before._

**[**I watched the others' faces for the moment it dawned on them what they were seeing. Their reactions were absolutely priceless. Edward's face was the epitome of disgust, dramatically displayed the way only Edward could do. That boy missed his calling, I mentally snickered. He should have been an actor. His face is certainly expressive enough.

"Oh, that is just too awesome!" Emmett crowed, slapping his knee and laughing heartily. "You couldn't make this stuff up, it's just too rich. Nobody would buy it!"

"You mean they're really mates?" Carlisle spluttered, dumbfounded. "For real? That's not possible! They would have known!"

"Would they?" I countered. "You heard their confessions. Look at Bella and me. We didn't know each other at first either, nor did Edward and Alice, thanks to Alice's trickery. You won't recognize your mate if your heart isn't open to the bond. By forcing the issue with my gift, it could no longer be denied."

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. "And they actually ruled our kind for hundreds of years before the Volturi took over?"

"History is full of kings that were bonkers, most likely due to inbreeding in the royal families, or maybe slow poison, who knows? Just because some idiot was king in the past didn't mean he had any intelligence or sanity. It just depended on how wise and loyal his counselors were," I drawled.

"That is a modern sentiment, Jasper," Carlisle remarked disapprovingly. "A very _American_ sentiment, based on historical hearsay."

"So sue me," I countered snarkily.

Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I forget what a youngster you are."

"Sure thing, old man," I taunted, enjoying our playful bickering. Carlisle rarely played along in front of others. It was nice to see him so relaxed for once. I could tell the rest of the family was enjoying it as well. Hopefully, with all the threats dealt with now, we'd be able to enjoy our lives for a while. _One can only hope_.**]**

_"I can't believe we wasted four thousand years denying each other," Stefan sobbed, clutching Vlad's hands with his own._

_"Four thousand years we could have been having sex!" Vlad wailed in dismay. He looked Stefan in the eye and growled. "Your ass is MINE!"_

**[**"Oh, my!" Esme exclaimed, embarrassed by what she was hearing. "I really don't think this is appropriate family viewing."

"Don't worry, Esme," Char murmured comfortingly. "It's almost over."

Esme nodded, but didn't make eye contact with anyone.**]**

_"Excuse me," Peter interrupted, clearing his throat._

_"What?" Vlad barked, turning to give him an irritated glare. "Can't you see I'm busy?"_

_Char giggled and muttered, "Not yet, but you wanna be."_

_Vlad shot her a dirty look and then turned back to Peter expectantly. "Well?"_

_"Sorry to interrupt your little love fest, but we were recently made aware of your intention to rule over all of vampirekind," Peter drawled, his eyebrow raised in challenge._

_Vlad scoffed. "Forget the damn throne! We don't have time for that nonsense! Somebody else will have to take it. Carlisle Cullen would be a good man for it. Talk to him about it. I've got four thousand years of lost sex to make up for with my mate! Four thousand years of pent up sexual frustration demanding release! Do you have ANY idea what that feels like?"_

_"Oh, Vlad, I love it when you're so domineering and forceful," Stefan purred. "You should throw them in the dungeons for old time's sake."_

_"Is that really how you want me spending my time?" Vlad demanded. "Because I was planning to chase you home to our castle and lock you in with me for at least a century or two."_

_"Mmmm," Stef moaned. "You're right. I like your idea better." He turned back toward their castle, perched to run, then shouted to Peter over his shoulder. "If anyone needs us, we'll be in our castle, but tell them no visitors for a century or two, unless it's a dire emergency, okay?" With a giggle, he took off into the woods._

_Vlad, who was watching him go, paused only for a second to relay, "Maybe three or four. Maybe more. I tell you what, don't call us, we'll call you. Until then, don't bother us."_

_He took off like a shot after his mate._

_The four Whitlocks looked at each other and burst out laughing._

_"I don't think they'll be giving us any trouble for a while," Jasper declared._

_"Wait 'til everybody else finds out about this," Pete snickered, heading toward the hidden camera._

_Fade to black_.

**xxxxx VIDEO OVER xxxxx**

Everyone was blown away by the results shown in the video. None of us had ever suspected those two were mates, though I now wondered if Marcus had known and decided not to tell anyone, or if he'd never seen the two of them together. Carlisle was still shaking his head in disbelief, while Esme was torn between trying to comfort him and needing to be comforted herself. His mindless pats on her back really weren't doing it for her.

Emmett and Rosalie were laughing it up with Peter and Char, agreeing to help with the editing process so the video could be safely posted on the internet. "It would be wrong to deprive the world of such riveting entertainment!" Emmett joked. "Not to mention the value of getting to know a side of the ancients never before seen. The people deserve to know the truth!"

Edward and Alice were feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Edward had never been comfortable discussing homosexuality and had taken it as a personal affront when the whole gay pride movement gathered support and acceptance for those who preferred to practice alternative lifestyles. His upbringing had fostered a serious homophobia, which he was unwilling to admit. I had been slowly helping him to let go of it over the years without his knowledge, by subtly altering his emotions over a long period of time, but he wasn't 'cured' yet. Alice, on the other hand, had been ecstatic when gay men obtained the freedom to express themselves openly. She loved the fashion sense of those she saw in the media.

_I bet she's just upset because of the dour wardrobe those two both wear and considers it a waste of her talents. Maybe she should hunt down Alistair and Fred and see if one of them is as flamboyant as she's hoping. It'd be funny if one of them was as into fashion and shopping as she was, only she couldn't stand to be around them, thanks to Fred's gift. I think I'll suggest it._

"Well, I, for one, am taking a leaf out of Vlad's book," my Bella announced. She stood up and pulled me up with her. Heading for the front door, towing me along, she looked over her shoulder and warned, "Don't disturb us for at least a century or two or until we contact you, whichever comes first, unless it's a dire emergency. Bye!"

Hot damn! My foxy lady is everything I could ever need or want! I mentally crowed, my dick springing to attention in my pants. "Don't call us, we'll call you!" I shouted as I scooped her up in my arms and raced out the door at top speed, ready to forget the world and concentrate solely on my mate, the way it's supposed to be for the newly mated.

"Good boy," she purred in my ear, reminding me of her earlier promise of reward.

_Oh, yeah, it's gonna be good. I'm gonna show her just how good I can be__, _I mentally snickered.

**xxxxxxx**

**AN: **So this is it. All good things must come to an end eventually. *sigh* Thanks for coming along for the ride!**  
**


End file.
